Turtle Loops
by Sunny Lighter
Summary: Like many Universes, the Turtle-Verses have been caught up it the infinite time loops. But since there are so many TMNT out there, things are bound to get crazy. (Includes Mirage, 1987, Next Mutation, 1990-2007 Movies, 2003, 2012, Micheal Bay Film, IDW, SAINW, Super Turtles, and Usagi Yojimbo Loops)
1. Chapter 1

**Turtle Loops**

* * *

**1.1 Mirage Comic Universe (Turtle Prime)**

Leonardo stared down a New York City through his red mask, contemplating what had apparently happened.

He had gone back in time.

There was no other explanation for it. The day before he had been an adult, leading his brothers through their hard, and extremely strange lives. But when he had awoken this morning he was a teenager again.

Unsure about what was happening, he had stayed quiet about it when it became apparent that none of his family was aware of what had happened.

However he could not hold in the tears when Master Splinter greeted them that the morning. When Leonardo had gone to sleep the night before, Master Splinter had been long dead. He'd pulled his sensei into tight a hug, before making a hasty retreat to get his head together.

He could not have made it more clear to his brothers that something was wrong, but had no idea as to what it was. After a tirade of questions and demands for answers, they tried to brush off as a nightmare Leonardo must have had, and figured he would tell them when he was ready.

Master Splinter made no such inquiries, but simply stated that there was something different about Leonardo, and told him he would be willing to listen if the turtle had need of him. Leo was seriously considering taking him up on that offer, if only to try and make sense of things.

Leo was pulled from his thoughts by the sight of moving shadows below him. As he watched, he saw a small patrol of Foot Ninja traverse the rooftops, and then vanish into the night.

That reminded him of another problem. The Shredder was out there again. And this time, he would be ready for him.

* * *

**1.2 1987 Cartoon Universe**

It had been a weird day, even by their standards.

When Michelangelo had asked at dinner when his brothers thought they should head out for their daily saving of April, the other three turtles and his rat sensei had all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why would we need to save a month?" asked Raphael, his pizza held halfway to his mouth.

"I don't see how that could be possible," said Donatello, placing his own slice of pizza back on his plate as he thought. "Especially since April was months ago."

Michelangelo laughed. "Very funny guys," he said, "Jokes on me. But really, shouldn't it be time for her usual kidnapping by now? We really should get going, dudes."

Leonardo began looking at him with concern. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked the orange wearing turtle. "You're not making any sense, Michelangelo."

That was when Michelangelo realized something might be very wrong. "Wait, dudes, are you telling me you forgot about April?"

"We haven't forgotten that month," said Raphael sarcastically. "Though apparently you've forgotten your brain this morning."

Master Splinter rose from his seat, and placed his hand on Michelangelo's head, and said, "I do not feel a fever, but clearly there is something wrong. You are speaking nonsense Michelangelo."

"No," said Michelangelo, pulling his sensei's hand from his head. "You dudes are the ones not making sense. April O'Neil, our friend, the reporter lady we have to rescue everyday. How could you dudes forget about her? That's like forgetting pizza."

No matter what Michelangelo said, none of them believed him, and all claimed they had never met a woman named April O'Neil. When Michelangelo started throwing out names of friends they had made over the years they still remained clueless. They didn't even remember meeting their interdimensional counterparts, and that was pretty unforgettable.

In the end, all Michelangelo managed to do was convince his family that he'd gone off the deep end. Donatello ran numerous tests on him, but in the end could only prescribe bed rest in hopes that he'd simply snap out of it.

No amount of convincing could get any of his family to consider otherwise, and Michelangelo was left to sulk in his bunk while his brothers left to patrol the sewers, trying to figure out why the world had suddenly decided to turn upside down.

That was until his brothers returned, carrying an unconscious April with them. They then described how they had found her being chased by thugs through the sewers. Just like on the day they had met her for the first time.

But still none of his family seemed to recognize her, and didn't believe him when he told them who she was. Donatello rattled off a science-y speech about how Michelangelo must have added April into his delusion.

When the reporter woke up to see Splinter offering her a cup of tea, she took one look at him and fainted again, only to shriek when Donatello placed his hand on her wrist to coax her awake.

Just like when they had met her for the first time.

Things continued like they had previously, only with Leonardo coming in with the pizza instead of Michelangelo, who was pouting at the fact his family still didn't believe him (and Donatello wouldn't let him out of the lair to get it).

That all changed when April introduced herself.

Then all mutant heads turned to stare at Michelangelo.

"Now do you believe me?" he asked. Turning his attention to April, who was looking at him with no recognition in her face. "Let me guess, those thugs were chasing you because of the story you were pursuing about the ninja robberies, right."

The wide-eyed look on April's face was all Michelangelo needed to see to know he'd hit the nail on the head.

Now everyone was staring at him in shock.

Michelangelo sighed. He wondered if any of the other turtles in the turtle-verse had to put up with this.

* * *

**1.3 Movie Universe (1990 film to TMNT 2007)**

Raphael jerked awake and this allowed the punk he'd been fighting to sucker punch him, causing him to be knocked back onto his shell and drop one of his sai.

That didn't make any sense, since there hadn't even been any punks a second ago.

One second he and his brothers were lounging on a rooftop, playing catch up with Leo now that the Aztec monsters, and Raph's own angst had been put to rest. It had just been the four of them swapping stories about what Leo had missed during his time in South America, and him telling them stories about his adventures abroad.

The next second he was getting hit in the face, and standing up to see a familiar fight going on.

In the dark alleyway his brothers were cheerfully fighting a gang of thugs while April huddled in a corner and tried to peer through the dark and see them.

This was the fight where he'd lost his sai, leading him to seek April out later to get it back, which led to their entire friendship with her.

He wasn't able to contemplate this for long, as a punk he'd been fighting tried to press his advantage while Raph was lost in thought.

The red wearing turtle wasted no time kicking the kid's butt, and helping his brothers tie up the thugs before escaping down the sewers. As they did, the sound of a police siren wailed, signifying the punks soon to be prison time.

In a daze, Raph followed his brothers through the sewers to their home, ignoring their exuberant shouts as they celebrated their victory.

Everything was happening exactly like it had years ago, and Raph seemed to be the only one of them to notice any difference.

In front of him the cheers continued.

"_AWESOME!_" cheered a far less strict Leo than Raph had seen in recent memory.

"_RITIOUS!_" shouted Mikey in agreement, slightly less mature than the one who had been sitting next to Raph minutes before.

"_BOSSA NOVA!_" yelled a much less stressed Donny, causing the other two celebrating turtles pause and look at him in disbelief.

"_EXCELLENT!_" he quickly amended to their approval, and the three continued on their way.

Raph trailed behind them at a much slower pace, trying to process what had happened. All he could come up with was that he had time traveled _again_ into himself from years ago. And this time it didn't look like there was any magic scepter to take him home.

He clenched his fists, and steadied his resolve. He'd made a lot of mistakes through the years, now was his chance to undo them. He wouldn't push his brothers away this time.

With that in mind he made his way to the entrance to the lair, only to pause at the threshold and look down at his belt.

It was then that he realized that this time he had forgotten both of his sai in the alley with April.

"Damn!" he grumbled. This was off to a great start.

* * *

**1.4 Next Mutation Universe**

Mei Pieh Chi (or Venus to her friends) blinked awake to see her adoptive father, Chung I, sitting before his mirror in front of her.

She immediately recognized where she was. This was the day she had lost the man who had raised her to the dragons.

Before her eyes the glass began glowing green, and Chung I began explaining to her the origin of the mirror and its connection to the dragon's imprisonment.

Then Chung I paled at what he saw in the mirror. "Dragons!" he yelled. "I am Chung I, Master of the Internal Arts! I demand you! Release the ninja master! Respond! I command it!"

Venus watched as the Dragon Lord's face pulled out of the glass and sneered at her father. Knowing what would happen next she started to inch forward in hopes of preventing it.

"Your services are no longer required, magician," said the dragon smugly. "Soon we will use the dreams of man to gain entry into the world of man."

"No!" yelled Chung I.

"Oh yes," said the Dragon Lord, sucking in a deep breath.

Venus launched herself forward and tackled her father out of the way, preventing him from getting hit by the face full of flames that had ended his life the first time she had seen this.

However when she did so her robes caught fire, and she was so busy putting out the flames she could do nothing as the Dragon Lord laughed at her and pulled his head back through the mirror.

Chung I helped her smother the flames, then grasped her hand and began dragging her out of the room.

"There is not much time," he said urgently. "We must go to-"

"New York?" she supplied, causing Chung I to stop and look at her in surprise.

"Y-yes, how did you-?" Chung I started to ask. But he shook his head. "Quickly, my daughter. Pack what you will need. We must go."

"Yes," she said, and ran to follow his orders. She did not know what mysticism had caused her to be brought back in time, but she knew she would not waste the opportunity it presented.

The Dragons wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

**1.5 2003 Cartoon Universe**

Renet had messed up with the Time Scepter again. That was the only explanation that Donatello could come up with for the situation he had found himself in.

He was sprawled in the corner of his childhood home. The area of the sewers they'd lived in that had been eaten away by mouser robots so long ago.

Master Splinter stood before him holding a lit candle. "Too noisy Donatello," he chastised for the exercise Donnie had just failed.

The next second, Mikey was sent hurdling into him from his own failed attempt, with an angry Raph following soon after.

Just as before, Leo was the only one who managed to complete the exercise, but Don paid little attention to it.

No one else seemed to be reacting to the temporal repeat, so Don could only assume that he was the only one aware of it. Afraid of disrupting the time stream, he kept his revelations to himself as the walls began to shake, signifying the mouser attack that would destroy their old home.

Don let events play out as they had before, the only difference being his vastly improved driving skills when escaping in the Purple Dragons' van.

He would figure things out eventually. Hopefully it would be made clear when he eventually met with Renet and Lord Simultaneous.

Still, the scientist in him couldn't help but ask, 'what if?'

* * *

**1.6 2012 Cartoon Universe**

When Karai awoke to find herself in her old room back in Tokyo with a clear head she'd nearly had a heart attack.

Her first thought was that the Shredder had somehow gotten her a retro-mutagen that worked, and was keeping her prisoner away from her true father's aid while simultaneously trying to weasel his way back into her good graces. Something that had become impossible after her discovery of her true origins, his so callous use of her as bait which caused her own mutation, and then mind controlling her to obey his every whim.

That thought was thrown for a loop when she rushed to the door, and found that it opened easily.

On the other side was not a guard or Tiger Claw, but an elderly cleaning lady, who stared at her in surprise. But instead of shouting an alarm, she only wished Karai a good morning, and continued on her duties.

Using her skills as a ninja, she made her escape. When she made it out of the building with no resistance, she had to stop and wonder what was going on.

Was the Shredder really so confidant that she would not escape Japan that he left no security?

It was then that a car with a speaker on the top drove by, squawking advertisements for some doughnut place. But what caught Karai's attention was when the ad mentioned the day's date in its greeting.

It was the day that Shredder had sent for her to join him in America. Months before her life was turned upside down and sideways.

Karai didn't think even the Shredder would go this out of his way to trick her, so gathering her nerves she went back inside her former home, and locked herself in her room.

A quick check on her laptop confirmed that she was indeed back in time. That left her the question of what she was going to do now?

For a brief moment she entertained the idea of pretending to still be the obedient and oblivious daughter to the Shredder, at least until her 'father' let his guard down and she was able to strike.

But one glance in the mirror convinced her otherwise.

While she was still in her more human form, her eyes were still the snake-like slits that resulted from her mutation. Experimentally she opened her mouth to see her tongue's forked shape and her fangs. It was a miracle the cleaning lady hadn't noticed, but then Karai remembered that old Kaede-san had poor eyesight.

Given her usual choice of dress, the average person would assume she wore contacts and dentures as part of her image, so it was nothing to keep her out of society like the rest of her family. But it would never fool the Shredder, he knew her too well. He would suspect something right away, then it would only be a matter of time till the truth came out.

That left one option. She needed to go to her real father and pray he and the turtles would take her in.

The more she thought about that plan, the more she liked it. She finally had a chance to be with her real family without her past mistakes getting in the way and souring her relationship with them. She could train with her father to regain her honor, fight the Foot and the Kraang with her turtle brothers, and so many more things she had felt she'd missed her chance to do.

She knew her musings were naive and it would not be an easy task to do. But it didn't stop her from starting to hope.

She shook her head, she was getting too far ahead of herself. The first thing she needed to do was get to New York. She would figure out the rest later.

As if on cue, her computer pinged with an email from the Shredder. Opening it, she read his demand that she come to New York and join him on his conquest against Splinter and the turtles. Included in the email was information of the flight he had booked to get her there.

Karai smirked at the message. Well if Shredder was willing to pay for her trip, than who was she to turn him down. It only made her plans easier. Airports were so crowded, it would be only too easy to duck her escort and make her way to the sewers.

She moved to pack her things, as she knew she never wanted to come back here again. A new home was waiting for her.

* * *

**1.7 Michael Bay Movie Universe**

April snapped awake and fell off the exercise trampoline she'd been jumping on for her coffee foam news story.

The instructor she had been interviewing was quick to help her up as she realized exactly where and when she was.

With all the weird and unbelievable things that had happened to her recently, she had never expected time travel to be one of them. If she hadn't dreamed up the entire adventure in the first place, that is.

Was it a dream? Her current job was boring enough that she could possibly have fallen asleep in the middle of it.

Knowing that asking these questions out loud would only make people believe she was crazy faster than they had previously, she brushed off the instructor and Vern's concerned questions, and continued her interview as quickly as possible.

Once she was finally able to clock out of her reporter job (and ignoring Vern's motivational foam speech), she grabbed her bike and took off for the docks. There was only one way she could think of to prove whether or not she had dreamed everything up.

She got her answer a few hours later as she watched from her carefully chosen hiding place, the Foot Ninja began robbing the docks, only for the Turtles to arrive and send them packing as they had before.

Now that she knew what to look for, she was better able to spot the mutant ninjas as they beat the Foot into submission. It wasn't a perfect view, but she would see a green fist collide with a Foot, or the briefest glimpse of a shell as it ducked into the shadows.

She didn't bother with taking out her camera this time. This was one story she didn't want broadcasted, as it would ruin her friends lives.

It wasn't until the Foot were sent running with their tails between their legs, and the turtles were long gone, that April emerged from her hiding spot.

She held it in until she reached her apartment. Then she locked herself in her room and let out a whoop.

"**YES! IT WASN'T A DREAM! MY OLD PET TURTLES ARE MUTANT NINJAS, AND WE'RE GOING TO SAVE THE CITY!**" she cheered at the top of her lungs.

Little did April know, that in the next room over her roommate had heard the entire thing and was frantically dialing on her phone.

"Mom," she hissed into the phone, "my roommate's gone _crazy_!"

* * *

**1.8 Movie Verse**

Raph quietly pushed his bike back into its place next to Mikey's Cowabunga Carl party van.

It had been several loops since his initial wake up call, and he was really starting to get irritated by having to do the same events over and over again.

Sure, he'd managed to stay closer to his brothers, and he'd kept himself from making some of his more disastrous mistakes, but the repetition was grating even with his doing things differently every time. This was not helping his temper in the slightest.

The only upside to doing these repeats again and again was that his skill as a ninja increased every time due to all the practice he got, astounding his family with his seemingly overnight progress. He'd long since given up on telling them the truth about why it happened, and would have to give some excuse. Unfortunately he couldn't just ignore the question, as in the loop that he had done that resulted in Donny asking him if he'd been taking steroids, and it had been really embarrassing to prove him wrong.

Still, by now he'd gotten better at giving those excuses, and he got to have fun messing with Mikey's head by secretly telling him increasingly ridiculous reasons for his increase in skill. The younger turtle always bought it, much to Raph's amusement.

As of now, Leo was once again off on his training trip to South America, and Raph hadn't been able to resist donning his Nightwatcher costume again so he could take out his frustrations on the crime in New York.

His actions were even more terrifying than his previous bouts in the suit, as he could remember where the crimes would strike and would be there waiting. This led to some speculating by reporters that the Nightwatcher had some type of psychic powers, allowing him to predict crime. The scary thing was, they weren't too far off.

Wrapped up in these thoughts, Raph failed to notice the sound of feet shuffling behind him, until a sleepy voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"What are you doing, Raph?"

Raphael jumped and whirled around, dropping his bag containing his Nightwatcher costume as he did so.

Behind him stood a sleepy Michelangelo, who yawned and looked at him curiously.

When his brain caught up with the question he'd been asked, Raph shrugged and tried to brush the it off. "I felt like taking a late night ride. Didn't want to wake anyone," he said, hoping Mikey wouldn't push it.

Too late he noticed that the bag with his costume was unzipped, and his helmet was clearly visible in the dim light of the garage. He dove to close the bag, but Mikey had already seen it.

Mikey was staring at Raph, his jaw dropped. "You're the Nightwatcher?" he asked.

There was no denying it, so Raph sighed and nodded his head.

"THAT IS SO _AWESOME_!" Mikey cheered.

"_Shhhhh_!" hissed Raph, clasping his hand over his brother's mouth to keep him from waking the others up.

Mikey said something that was muffled by Raph's hand.

"What?" he whispered, removing his hand from the other turtle's mouth.

"I said, can your bike really turn into a jetpack?" said Mikey, thankfully in a lower voice.

"No," Raph hissed. "I don't even know where that rumor came from."

"Who else knows about this?" asked Mikey, the excitement from the revelation slowly dying.

"Casey, and I think Donny at least suspects it, but he hasn't said anything," said Raph, a little disappointed at being caught. Some ninja he was.

"Aw," said Mikey in disappointment. "You told Casey Jones and not me?"

"Though," he said, pausing to think about it. "Now that I know, it's really not all that surprising. Why didn't we ever consider it was you before?"

Raph shrugged. "Got me. I didn't even tell Casey, he figured it out on his own. According to him, I look like a 'big metal turtle'. I honestly don't know why no one put the pieces together sooner."

"_Casey_ figured it out before me?" Mikey whined. "Aw man, that's even worse than you telling him."

Raph let out an amused chuckle, and collected his bag to hide it before Donny or Splinter got curious about all the noise.

"I'd really appreciate it if you kept this a secret, Mikey," he whispered as they made their way through the lair. "Having Donny suspect, and having him know for sure are two different things, and don't get me started on Splinter. I'd like to keep this between us for now. At least until Leo gets back."

Mikey tapped his chin as he mulled that over. Then he turned to his brother with a devious grin that made Raph nervous.

"Okay," he said softly. "I'll keep it secret on one condition."

"What?" asked Raph with a growing sense of dread.

"I want to be your sidekick," he whispered excitedly.

Raph thought that over. He trusted Mikey to watch his back, and he had just been complaining how boring things had been getting. Having Mikey along could really jazz things up.

"Deal," he whispered, much to Mikey's delight. "But I pick the name."

And so soon the news began reporting of two vigilantes in the city. The Nightwatcher and his new trusty sidekick, Watchlad.

* * *

**1.9 1987 Verse**

"Uh, Michelangelo, what are you doing?" asked Raphael.

The turtle in question had just walked into Picka-Pecka Pizza wearing a turban and robe instead of his usual trench coat and holding a crystal ball.

"I am gazing into the future," said Michelangelo in his best mystic sounding voice.

"Scientifically speaking, that's impossible," said Donatello skeptically.

Michelangelo ignored him. He let out a hum and waved his hand over the crystal ball. "I foresee Raphael winning the best prize of all of us with his pizza."

"Well, we'll see if it's true soon enough," said Leonardo in amusement as their pizzas arrived.

After lamenting how small the pizzas were, the four turtles examined their prize scratch cards. Michelangelo, Leonardo, and Donatello each won another minuscule pizza. Raphael, on the other hand, won an invitation to a costume party on a cruise. With how pathetic the pizzas had been, the turtles had to agree that Raphael won the best prize.

"Lucky guess," said Raphael to Michelangelo when they came to that conclusion.

"On the cruise you will meet a cute lizard girl, and your boat will be attacked by a pirate and his crew of mutant minions," Michelangelo predicted in a dramatic voice.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Right, like that will happen."

A few hours later Raphael had to eat his words, and Michelangelo spent the rest of the loop having fun playing psychic.

* * *

**1.10 2012 Verse**

Karai stared at Mikey incredulously.

"Ano, do you need some help with that?" she asked the younger ninja.

Mikey's wide grin was all she could see of his face, as the rest of it was covered by a Kraang biting his head, making him look like he was wearing a squishy brain helmet.

"Nah, keeps me warm," he replied cheerfully.

Karai stared at him a minute longer before rolling her eyes and going to find another turtle who would hopefully understand Mikey better than she did.

Sometimes she had to wonder how these turtles were able to defy the Shredder for so long.

* * *

**A/N** If there is already a Universal Loop fic about the Ninja Turtles, someone please let me know. I thought it'd be fun to do this, and I have been a huge TMNT fan ever since I was a little kid. Since alternate Turtle-Verses are canon thanks to **Turtles Forever** I thought I would tackle them all for variety. Especially since I've seen them all save for most of the original comics. I tried to make it so that there was a different turtle or person as the Anchor for each dimension. I'll probably not do too much with the Comic verse, the Next Mutation Verse, or the Michael Bay Movie Verse. As stated before, I've only read a few of the original comics, so I don't know as much about them, but I am open for suggestions. I won't do to much with the other two due to the fact that I didn't like them much, and I'll probably use them to make fun of them.

1.10 was inspired by a picture by sneefee on DeviantArt called **In Which Mikey Makes a Fashion Statement. **She does adorable Ninja Turtle pics.

I am open for requests and suggestions on this, so if you have an idea you want to share let me know. However, I will not do OC love interests. And please read and review.

_Disclaimer: I do not own any variation of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I am just an avid fangirl of them._


	2. Chapter 2

**2.1 2003 Verse **

"Back Fist Strike!" ordered Master Splinter as he directed his sons' training.

"KEE-YA!" shouted the four turtles as they performed the move he'd ordered.

"Front Snap Kick!"

"KEE-YA!"

"Upper Rising Block!"

"KEE-YA!"

"Double Kick Counter!"

"KEE-YA! KEE-YA!"

"Again!"

"KEE-YA! KEE-YA!"

"And finish!" ordered Master Splinter, tapping his cane to signify the end of training.

As one his sons landed on their feet and bowed to him respectfully. Then three of the four collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"Don't wanna move," groaned Raphael.

"Wake me for breakfast," mumbled Michelangelo from where he lay on the ground.

"Note to self, buy Mikey some new deodorant," Leonardo panted.

The only turtle still standing was Donatello, who was not even out of breath, and was listening to his brothers' complaints in amusement.

"Thank you for the training, sensei," was all he said, before running back to his lab to continue his projects. Leaving his family to stare after him in bafflement.

"How does a nerd like him, who sits in his lab all day have so much energy?" asked Raphael sullenly.

"Got me," said Leonardo, with Michelangelo nodding in agreement.

"My sons," said Master Splinter sagely. "As a wise man once said; there are just some things that will remain a mystery."

* * *

**2.2 2012 Verse (Continuation of 1.6)**

As Karai had predicted, it had been easy to slip past the escort the Shredder had sent for her at the airport. He didn't even see her walk by.

She made sure her sunglasses were firmly in place before taking off into the streets of New York. It didn't take long for her to find the manhole that the turtles had used to bring her to their lair after they'd rescued her. She paused at the sight of it, and pondered her next step.

Karai knew she couldn't just walk in to their home like she owned the place. That was a surefire way to get on the turtles' bad side right off the bat. Even if she told them the truth about how she knew where they lived, it was too unbelievable and what proof did she have that time travel existed? Besides, she would then have to explain all the mistakes she had made previously.

At least she had proof of her identity as Hamato Miwa. In her bag was a photo album she'd compiled chronicling pictures of her from her infancy to the present, as well as her torn picture of her mother. She had no doubt Splinter would recognize her from them.

Karai eventually decided that the best way to seek the turtles out without raising too much suspicion was to wander through the tunnels until they found her, then she would plead her case.

With that in mind she slipped through the manhole and dropped into the sewers.

Despite the darkness and her sunglasses, Karai's snake eyes allowed her to see the tunnels clearly. At least her mutation was good for something, though the sewer stink was murder on her heightened sense of smell.

She made her way through the tunnels until she was about halfway to the lair. That's when she started shouting to gain their attention.

"HAMATO YOSHI!" she called, her voice echoing through the sewers. "PLEASE, I KNOW YOU'RE DOWN HERE! I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU!"

She continued to yell like this while wandering aimlessly in the darkness.

It wasn't long before her senses told her she was not alone. Cautiously, she flicked her tongue out the barest bit to get a hint of scent.

She recognized the scent immediately. It was the turtles.

"I know you're there," she said, keeping her cool. "Come out."

Slowly the four of them crept into sight, while still sticking to shadows, making them look like silhouettes. She could see that their weapons were drawn, and they were eyeing her cautiously.

"Who are you?" asked Leonardo firmly.

"It's not polite to ask for someone's name without introducing yourself first," Karai replied flippantly.

"You're the one who came stomping around our yard yelling like a banshee," growled Raphael. "I think common courtesy went out the window awhile ago."

Karai ignored his barb. "I need to speak with Hamato Yoshi," she insisted. "I know he's in hiding down here, and training ninjas."

"So we gathered from vociferous exclamations," said Donatello sarcastically.

"Yeah," Michelangelo piped up. "And from all your yelling too."

"That's what I just said," Donnie hissed in annoyance.

"Oh," said Mikey. "Well, why didn't you say it in English?"

Donnie's only response was to smack his forehead, and the other two let out similar noises of exasperation.

Needless to say, whatever threatening image the turtles were trying to portray was ruined, and Karai failed to keep her amusement off her face.

"Enough, my sons," said a deep voice directly behind Karai, making her freeze in shock.

She whipped around in surprise to see her father towering over her, looking far more menacing that the turtles could ever hope to be.

"This young woman has come seeking an audience with me," he continued, his eyes bearing into hers despite her sunglasses. "It is only fair I should hear what she has to say."

"Y-you…" Karai stammered, trying to gather her voice. She had only ever seen Splinter after he was made aware of her true identity. Never before had she been on the receiving end of his protective glare. It was truly terrifying.

Mistaking the cause of her hesitation, Splinter narrowed his eyes and said, "I am Hamato Yoshi, the one whom you sought to speak with. So _speak_."

Karai fumbled with her bag as she rushed to give her story. "I-I'm called Karai. I was raised by the Foot," she said truthfully.

Behind her, she heard Raphael let out an angry hiss as he and the rest of the turtles tensed for a fight.

"But I have no desire to be in the Foot Clan anymore," she said quickly before anyone got the wrong idea. "I-I recently came across some information about my past that had been kept hidden from me my entire life. I'm through being the Shredder's weapon after what he did to me."

Finding the photo album, she presented it to her father and bowed low in front of him.

She heard the sound of two turtles moving to Splinter's side, one being Donnie offering him a flashlight.

The light clicked on, and she heard Splinter's gasp of shock as he opened the book and saw Tang Shen's torn picture on the first page. She kept her head bowed low until she could no longer hear the sound of pages turning.

When she looked up at Splinter again, his eyes were shining with such hope that she felt ashamed once again for all the trouble she had caused him in the previous timeline.

"I came here to find you," she said softly, "because I am your daughter."

Splinter dropped the album, making Leo fumble to catch it before it landed in sewer water. He and Donnie were staring at Karai in shock, and she had no doubt Raph and Mikey were doing the same behind her back. But she cared for none of this, as she was wrapped tightly in her father's arms. "Miwa," he whispered into her hair.

She hugged him back, relieved that he believed her, but anxious as to how he would react to her second bombshell of the day.

When he finally pulled away she began fingering her sunglasses nervously. "There is something else you should know," she said carefully, looking anywhere but at him. "Shedder… got a hold of some mutagen and had a scientist alter it…"

Her father's breath hitched, and Mikey let out a whisper of "Aw, dude."

"It's thanks to him I'm like this," she said, taking off her glasses, and looking up at him with her snake eyes.

For a brief instant no one said anything. Then Mikey moved around her to get a better look. He leaned in extremely close, then his face broke into a wide grin.

"Welcome to the family, Sis," he cheered, wrapping Karai in a big hug that lifted her off the floor.

Karai couldn't help but smile. She really needed to get better at saying thank you.

* * *

**2.3 Turtle Prime (Near the End of Turtles Forever)**

In the aftermath of fighting the Giant Utrom Shredder on Turtle Prime, Donatello03 pulled aside Michelangelo87, and LeonardoPrime. Fortunately it went unnoticed by their collective brothers.

"Tell me, does the term, 'repeating time loops' ring a bell for either of you?" Don asked the two of them.

"No way, Dude. You too?" asked Michelangelo.

"And me as well," confirmed Leonardo. "But my brothers are oblivious to it. Any idea what's causing this?"

"Not a clue," said Don with a shrug. "But in the last few runs for me, I've missed seeing Lord Simultaneous and his apprentice Renet. The adventures they showed up for were missing from my timelines."

"Who?" asked Michelangelo.

"The lord and master of all time and space," Leonardo explained. "I've met him too, but he's been absent from my repeats as well."

"So you think he's got something to do with our worlds hitting the rewind button again and again?" asked Michelangelo.

"It seems likely," said Don. "Honestly, nothing else goes all that different unless I do something to make it different."

"Same," agreed Leonardo. "We should keep an eye out for him, as well as try to stay in contact till we find out what's going on. Think you can build something like that?"

"With how many times I've built that Portal Stick now? Piece of cake," said Donatello.

"I have a question," said Michelangelo, raising his hand like he was at school. "How did you know it was happening to the two of us too?"

"Mostly from your reactions to everything," said Don. "Your brothers were confused or surprised by what they were seeing, but you two looked like you'd seen it all before."

The other two turtles nodded.

"Okay, one more question," said Michelangelo glancing at Leonardo. "If you knew who we were, why'd you still attack us again when you showed up?"

"To keep up appearances," said Leonardo as they turned to rejoin their brothers. "And also because your reactions are hilarious."

"Not cool, Dude."

* * *

**2.4 NM Verse (With Power Rangers)**

Venus sighed as she rested against a wall of her cell. After several loops of failing to do so, she had finally managed to avoid Astronema's mind control spell, but the other turtles had not been so lucky.

She had fled to meet the Power Rangers in hopes of obtaining their help, but the other turtles had not been too far behind her. They had done their best to discredit her, and make it look like she was the bad guy.

That left the Power Rangers with a conundrum. On one hand, if the turtles really were under Astronema's spell then they couldn't be trusted. On the other hand, most people believed that there were only four teenage mutant ninja turtles in New York. Who was to say Venus wasn't a fake sent to alienate the Rangers from potential allies.

In the end, Venus suggested that they all be locked up until a solution could be found. The four male turtles had protested loudly at that, but in the end the Rangers had failed to come up with a better course of action for the moment.

So now Venus was locked in a cell of the Astro Megaship, separated from the others. She could only hope the truth would come out soon.

She tried meditating to calm herself, and so she could ignore the cruel barbs her friends were yelling at her from their cell. Even though the others often teased her for being the only girl on the team, they were never so harsh as they were being now.

After several failed attempts she was eventually able to block their voices out, as well as attempt to plan for what she could do next.

At least she did until a new and much worse sound reached her ears.

She snapped her eyes open, and watched in horror as the four exited their cell.

"Never underestimate the power of genius," said Donatello smugly as the passed her cell.

"We're going to take over the Megaship now," said Michelangelo cheerfully. "So sit tight, sister."

"No, please don't," Venus said, gripping the bars to her prison. "You are all stronger than this. Break the spell, Astronema is only using you."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Astronema will have some use for you too," said Leonardo. "Or not."

They all laughed as they left her there.

Venus fell to her knees in the cell. She knew they would hopefully snap out of it soon, but what would they do with her in the meantime? Who was to say things would work out as they did before?

A second later the door to her cell opened.

Venus looked up in surprise to see the Red Ranger Andros staring down at her, and offering her a hand up.

"I guess you were telling the truth," he said kindly, helping her to her feet. "I had DECA keep an eye on this room just in case. Come on, let's go get your friends back."

"Thank you," Venus said gratefully.

Just then DECA let out a squawk, and began speaking in an odd voice. _"I've been Certified Turtified!"_

"Donatello has hacked your computer's controls," said Venus when she heard that. "It will allow Astronema to board this ship."

"Not for long," said Andros as he led her away from the brig.

Time to save the others.

* * *

**2.5 1987 Verse **

The Shredder was having a very bad day. Once again he turtles had foiled his plans, and he had to put up with Kraang's nagging, and his idiotic henchmutants disappearing on him.

All he wanted to do was go to bed, and hope that the next day would be better.

He opened the door to his quarters in the Technodrome, and flopped down onto his bed without even bothering to take off his helmet.

Then he made the mistake of opening his eyes and looking up.

"Er- hi Boss," said Rocksteady from where he was plastered to the ceiling above him by what looked to be several rolls of duck tape.

"Don't mind us," said Bebop, who was attached next to him the same way. "We're just hanging out."

Shredder let out a loud groan. He so hated those turtles.

* * *

**2.6 Prime Verse**

This had not gone as planned.

All he had been trying to do was keep Raphael from being drained by Bloodsucker this time around. Only it had ended up with _him_ having the mutagen sucked out of him instead.

So now Leonardo was nothing but an ordinary turtle, and could do nothing but watch as his brothers debated on how to fix the problem.

Fortunately, Leo could remember how Raph had gotten his mutagen back when it had happened to him. The trick was to get close enough to Bloodsucker in order to do it. Something that would be impossible if his brothers left him behind like they were currently planning to do.

Or at least that Donatello and Michelangelo were planning to do, Raph was insisting that they not leave him behind, de-mutated or not.

They were wasting valuable time, so Leo decided to make their decision for them.

He crawled slowly to where his brothers were arguing, and none them noticed his movement until he struck.

As quickly as he could, he bit both Don and Mike on their ankles, making them yelp. Then he moved to stand next to Raphael, and glared at the other two with as much authority as he could muster given his state.

The three of them stared down at him incredulously. Then Raph let out a loud laugh.

"Typical, even as an ordinary turtle he's still giving us orders," said Raph with a smile. He then scooped up the smaller turtle, before giving his still mutated brothers a stern look.

"He's coming with us."

There was no more arguing after that.

* * *

**2.7 2012 Verse**

Karai sat on a billboard overlooking the city. The loop was a little different this time, as she had woken up already established in Foot Headquarters.

Another difference was that she was completely human again, and this was the night she was supposed to meet Leonardo for the first time, but she had already dismissed the Foot patrol instead.

She had gone through several loops by now, and in a few she would regain her humanity, only to wake up once again as a snake mutant in the next one no matter if she fell in the mutagen or not.

She never stayed with the Foot no matter what she woke up as. She would always make her escape and join her real family, whom she'd learned to love (even if her brothers annoy the heck out of her sometimes).

But this time, Karai couldn't help but toy with the idea she had had back in her first loop. To play the part of Shredder's daughter until she gained the chance to strike him down early on. Then the Kraang would be their only problem.

She was pulled from her thoughts by an odd sight.

It was Leo. He was running across the rooftop where they'd first met. He seemed to be searching desperatly for something.

As if feeling her gaze, Leo turned and spotted her. She was surprised to see recognition in his eyes, and he began running across rooftops towards her as fast as he could.

"Karai!" he yelled breathlessly as he reached the rooftop the billboard was on. He hunched over to catch his breath.

"How-?" Karai started to ask. Tonight was supposed to be their first meeting. There was no way he could even know her name before now. Unless…

"I'll explain later how I know your name," he gasped out quickly once he'd caught his breath. "But you have to listen to me! The Shredder is lying to you! He's not your real father, he stole you from your parents! You have to believe me, your real father is-!"

"Hamato Yoshi," said Karai, slipping off the billboard to stand in front of him. "I know."

"Y-you know?" asked Leo, caught off guard.

"Mmm-hm," said Karai, studying him closely. "The question is; how did you know that already? You shouldn't have figured it out for months."

She then leaned in closely, looking him directly in the eye. "Unless you happen to be having a very strong case of déjà vu"

Leo was gaping at her now. "Y-you too?"

"Yup. And not for the first time either."

"But-but," Leo stammered, trying to find the words. "How? The others didn't even notice what was happening (and now they think I'm crazy). Why is this happening?"

Karai shrugged. "I don't know. But it keeps happening again and again. Time flows up to a certain point then boom, I wake up in the past and it starts all over. It's been going on like that for awhile, and up until now I'm the only one who seemed to notice."

Leo stared at her in surprise. "But if you know what's going to happen, why are you still with the Foot?"

"Usually I do go to find you guys and join our happy family, but this time I'm thinking about being a double agent," she said flippantly.

"What?"

"Leo, for most of these repeats I wake up here in the past as a mutant. But this time I'm human again. I could take out the Shredder and he'd never even see it coming. Then we would only need to focus on the Kraang."

Leo mulled this over. "As much as getting Shredder out of the way would be great, it's too dangerous. You'd only get one shot, and if you mess that up you're done for."

"And if I don't mess up?" she asked pointedly. "Leo I've been doing these loops for a long time. And with each one I train with Splinter more and more. My skills are way above what they were the first time around. He won't be expecting it."

Leo looked at her hard. "I really can't talk you out of doing this, can I?"

Karai looked at him with determination. "I have to try, Leo."

Leo nodded like he'd been expecting this. "Then can I convince you to at least let me help you this time?"

Karai gave him a wide grin. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The rest of the night was spent on that rooftop, planning the Shredder's downfall. At least until Snakeweed showed up.

* * *

**2.8 2003 Verse (Battle Nexus)**

Don smiled as Leo accepted the trophy for being the Battle Nexus Champion. At least for this loop he wouldn't have to put up with Mikey's constant bragging.

He then turned to talk to the one who helped make all that possible.

"Thanks for all your help, Usagi," he said gratefully.

"It was my pleasure, Donatello-san," said Miyamoto Usagi in his usual respectful tone. "I am pleased that things turned out for the better this time as well."

"I can't believe you and your world is going through all this too," said Don. "I was working under the impression that it was only effecting worlds with counterparts of my brothers and I. But if it's effecting your world too, then maybe the problem is more extensive then we thought."

"Indeed," agreed the samurai rabbit. "Whatever the cause of it, I will admit that the foresight into coming events is helpful, if not grating after the first few times."

"I'm with you there," agreed Don. "At least my skills keep getting better with all the practice I've been putting in."

Usagi nodded in agreement. "Perhaps next time it will be you accepting that trophy, instead of one of your brothers."

Don smiled in amusement at that. "And leave things outside the ring to play out without me? Not a chance."

"Agreed."

Don then dug through his duffle and pulled out the spare transdimensional communicator he'd invented to keep in contact with the Leo and Mikey from the other dimensions, and handed it to Usagi.

"You can use this to get in contact with me, or the turtles from other dimensions who are aware of all this," he said. "With how much we don't know, staying in contact is essential."

"Thank you, Donatello-san," said Usagi accepting it. "There is just one thing I must ask of you."

"What?"

Usagi held up the communicator. "Please teach me the proper way to use this."

* * *

**2.9 2012 Verse**

It was never a good sign when Michelangelo says, "Hey, I just thought of something scary."

That was usually the time when you should either duck for cover, or prepare yourself to hear something that makes absolutely no sense.

And yet one fine morning the entire Hamato Clan (including Casey and April) were gathered in the sitting room of the lair when Mikey walked in and said just that.

Feeling that as the leader he should take one for the team, Leo reluctantly asked, "What did you think of?"

"We're all mutants," Mikey said pointing to his brothers, sister, and father. "And April is some kind of half-alien psycho person."

"Psychic," Donnie snapped, not liking how Mikey had inadvertently insulted his crush.

"Whatever," said Mikey, not at all discouraged. "My point is, the only person here who is completely human, is _Casey!"_

That made them all stop and think for a minute, before simultaneously turning to look at the human in question.

Casey blinked at the sudden attention.

"You're right, that is scary," agreed Karai, and the others all made sounds of agreement.

Casey scowled and crossed his arms. "Thanks, feeling the love here guys."

"Aw, don't worry, Case," said Raph with a wicked grin. "With our track record, I'm sure you'll get dumped in mutagen sooner or later."

Casey looked far from thrilled. "Great."

* * *

_A/N_ Here's my next chapter. Enjoy. **Any suggestions or requests are welcome**.

2.1- Just a little something funny.

2.2- And that's how Karai joined the family.

2.3- The Turtle-Verses are starting to come together.

2.4- I liked Next Mutation more as a little kid than I do now that I'm smarter and have higher standards. But I still think it was cool that they crossed over with Power Rangers, which I am also a long time fan of. I'm pretty sure that's the first crossover I'd ever seen, getting me hooked on them for life.

2.5- Because messing with Shredder is fun.

2.6- Of the few TMNT Mirage Comics I've read, the storyline about Bloodsucker is one of my favorites. I was really happy that they alluded to that in the episode _Within the Woods_ of the 2012 series. Though I would have liked it better if Raph demutated instead of turning into a plant.

2.7- Leo woke up, because there are some things Karai just can't be around for. Plus his crush on her is cute.

2.8- Yeah, Usagi is the Anchor of his world, and they're looping too. So I'll be adding loops about him and his adventures into this fic as well. Suggestions for that would be greatly appreciated.

2.9- Anyone else notice that any human who comes in contact with these turtles ends up mutated, a lot. I wont be surprised if it happens to Casey sooner or later.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	3. Chapter 3

**3.1 79th Dimension of Null-Time**

Waking up was different this time. Instead of familiar surroundings, there was what looked to be a library full of books and displays.

That's what Donatello03 saw when he woke up after another time loop ended.

He groaned and got to his feet. "Hello!" he called. "Is anyone there?"

"Dude?" was a replying shout.

Don turned to see Michelangelo87 step out from behind a bookshelf. "Where are we?" he asked.

"I have no idea," Don replied. "I've never seen this place before. You?"

"I've seen some crazy places, but never here," said Michelangelo.

"Crazy?" asked Don.

"Check it out," Michelangelo said, pulling Don to a window.

Outside was nothing but orange, black, and red clouds with all sorts of rocks, colorful crystals, and bubbles floating around in it. Crazy was a very good word for it.

"I see you're here too," said a voice behind the two turtles. They turned to see LeonardoPrime walking towards them, for once not looking monochromatic.

"Looks like it, Dude," said Michelangelo. "But why?"

"And is it just us?" asked Don. "Do you think Usagi might be here too?"

"One way to find out," said Leo, gesturing for them to follow him.

The three for them began searching the place. It looked to be some kind of castle floating in an abyss that none of them recognized.

It wasn't long till a groan alerted them to another's presence. Following the sound they saw another turtle sprawled on the ground in a corridor.

Slowly the turtle climbed to his feet and rubbed his head, his back to the rest of them. Judging from the red mask, it was a good bet that this was a Raphael, but not one any of them recognized.

He turned to look at them with his golden eyes, which widened in surprise at the sight of them. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded, reaching for his sai. "Because you sure ain't my brothers."

"And yet we are, kind of," said Don, trying to defuse the situation before Raph's famous temper showed up. "We're each from an alternate dimension, and we just woke up here like you did."

"Seem pretty cozy with each other for havin' just met," said Raph suspiciously.

"Our paths have crossed before," said Leo. "And in all our worlds we have something in common. Been having a bad case of déjà vu recently?"

Raph's eyes widened, and he gaped at them.

"I think that's a yes," said Michelangelo cheerfully.

"Then I don't suppose you have an explanation for that, do you?" came a female voice from above them.

The four turtles looked around to find the source of it. Then from the rafters above them dropped a girl with short black hair dyed blond in the back, and wearing black armored ninja garb and thick sunglasses.

"Hiya," she said brightly after she landed. "Gonna answer the question or not?"

"Uh, who are you?" asked Michelangelo.

Raph looked her over carefully. "Karai?" he asked cautiously.

"Got in one," she said with a fanged smile.

"Wait that ninja chick who helped us beat the giant Shred-Head?" asked Michelangelo in surprise.

"You look, um, different," said Don uncertainly. Karai was rarely good news in his dimension.

"I'm not the one any of you know, obviously" said Karai getting bored with their staring "Sooo time rewinds? Any idea why they're happening? Because I'd really like some answers about that."

"Same here," said Raph, looking at the other three.

"We're not sure," said Leo gruffly, unsure what to do about a teenaged version of Karai. "We just know it's been happening across various dimensions."

"Oh wow, you guys are short," said another female voice behind them. They turned to see a female mutant turtle with a braided blue mask and a woman with long red hair holding a phone in front of her as she walked coming towards them.

"What you just described, it has been happening in my dimension as well," said the female turtle.

"Me too," said the woman who had spoken before.

"Let me guess," said Michelangelo with a bright smile looking at the woman. "April O'Neil, investigative reporter?"

She looked up from her phone and smiled. "That obvious?"

"Mine does the same thing," said Michelangelo. "Only she does it with a big video camera, not a phone."

"So then who are you?" asked Raph, looking over the female turtle. "Some girl version of Leo?"

The girl turtle looked insulted. "I most certainly am not."

"Well who are you, then?" asked Don. "Because my world doesn't have a version of you."

The others all gave similar assessments.

The girl turtle deflated a little at that. "My name is Mei Pieh Chi, but my friends, my versions of you four," she said pointing at the other turtles. "Call me Venus. I am a Shinobi."

"Well now that the meet and greet is out of the way, let's get some answers," said Raph gruffly.

"Right," agreed Leonardo. "We should-"

He was cut off by the sound of running feet. They turned in time to see Renet rush around the corner, and skid to a halt in front of them.

"Oh hey," she said brightly at the sight of them. "You guys all made it."

"Renet?" asked Don in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here, silly," she said cheerfully. "This is where Lord Simultaneous trained me. Come on, he wants to see you all."

She grabbed Don's hand and began dragging him from the room. Not seeing what else they could do, the rest followed after them.

Renet led them to a large room with a giant hologram of a tree in the center of it. At the foot of the tree stood Lord Simultaneous.

He turned to look at them when they walked in. "Greetings," he said. "I thought it was time you kids got some answers."

"'Bout time," Raph grumbled.

Lord Simultaneous ignored him, and gestured to the hologram of the tree behind him. "Do any of you know the legend of Yggdrasil?"

"Yag-drizzle?" asked Michelangelo. "Is that some kind of rain thing?"

"You mean the Norse myth?" asked Karai, looking vaguely interested.

"Right," said Don with a nod. "According to Norse Legend, Yggdrasil is the world tree. Its branches and roots are supposed the hold all the worlds."

"Yup," said Lord Simultaneous, "and as you can see, there are a lot of branches on this tree. Each one holds up a different world."

He then pointed at a very large branch on the tree. "Except the lot of you come from worlds that are all on the same branch. Because of this there's a whole bunch of similar worlds, all of which have some very familiar faces in 'em."

"But Lord Simultaneous," said Don. "When the Shredder of my dimension scanned us to find the source dimension, he showed us hundreds of alternate worlds."

"Yeah," said Lord Simultaneous. "Those exist too. All on that one branch. But so far, you kids' dimensions are the only one's whose worlds have been caught up in the time loops."

"What are the time loops?" asked April, who was recording everything that was being said.

"And why are we the only ones aware of them when they happen?" asked Leonardo, glad that they may finally be getting some answers.

Lord Simultaneous got a sour look on his face. "Because something went wrong. Some idiot went and sabotaged the tree. To put it simply, think of Yggdrasil as one big computer. One big computer that recently got hacked and damaged."

"Lord Simultaneous and I have, like, been working with all these pantheons of gods and stuff to try and fix it," Renet piped up.

Lord Simultaneous nodded. "To keep the worlds from getting damaged by the hack, we've set the worlds onto time loops that will continue until the damage is fixed. Thus keeping your worlds from being destroyed by the hack."

"Not destroying our worlds is good," said Michelangelo meekly.

"But why do we notice it happening when no one else does?" asked Venus.

"Every looping world needs an Anchor to form around," said Lord Simultaneous matter-of-factly. "Each of you is the Anchor for your version of your world. Because of that, you will always be aware of the loops, even if no one else does."

"But my Leo has started to notice them too," said Karai, looking confused. "Is he also an Anchor?"

"No, he's just a Looper," said Lord Simultaneous. "They're probably going to start happening in the rest of yous' loops too. Over multiple loops, people you are closest to will start to become aware of the loops. They won't be awake every time, but they can be for a lot of 'em."

"So my brothers will start becoming aware of them soon?" asked Leo.

"And mine?" asked Michelangelo, Don, and Raph.

"Should be," confirmed Renet.

"Sweet," said Michelangelo happily. "It's not as much fun messing with the Shredder on my own."

"Sure, have fun. But I'd advise you show some restraint with that," warned Lord Simultaneous.

"Something you need to tell us?" asked Raph.

"Just that if you go too off script, or too crazy, then you could break your loop."

"And that's bad?" asked Don.

"Very bad," said Renet. "It's, like, a ton of more work for us. And also you'll probably get stuck in a really bad variant or fused loop."

"So breaking the universe is bad," said Raph sarcastically. "Got it."

"What are variant or fused loops?" asked Leo.

"Variant loops are where something in the loop is fundamentally different from the original," said Lord Simultaneous. "You kids are still pretty new to the looping game, so it's likely none of you have run into one yet. At least not one that you've noticed."

"How different are we talking here?" asked Karai suspiciously.

"Well," said Renet thoughtfully. "You could be in a loop where everyone is the opposite gender than they usually are."

Karai and April burst out laughing at the looks on the boys' faces at that remark.

"Or one where the Shredder isn't your enemy, it's someone else," continued Renet. "Or one were you guys aren't even turtles. There's a whole lot of possibilities for that."

"And Fused loops?" asked Leo.

"Those are loops that get mixed with loops from other worlds," explained Lord Simultaneous jerking hs thumb back at the tree. "You could have a loop with a person from another world in it. Or instead of waking up in New York you could wake up in Wonderland, or Hogwarts, or any of the other worlds. When that happens, look into your loop memories, those are a set of memories in your head that'll tell you who your supposed to be, and what you're supposed to be doing. For any other questions, consult that loop's Anchor and/or local Loopers. Any other questions?"

"I have one," said Don. "It's about Miyamoto Usagi-?"

"Rabbit-Boy isn't here 'cause he has a different Admin watching his loops," said Lord Simultaneous waving the question away. "But if you could explain this stuff to him over your little communicator it'd save him some trouble."

Don nodded.

"Before you guys go, I have a whole bunch of stuff to show you," said Renet eagerly. "As Anchors you get some cool things to go with the job. Trust me, it'll be a lot of fun."

Renet then taught all of them all the must knows of being an Anchor. Once they were done they were all sent on their way with one of Don's transdimensional communicators and a copy of the book _Looping for Dummies_ in their subspace pockets.

* * *

**3.2 Movie Verse**

After he'd been told about Variant Loops, he really should have seen this coming. Still it didn't prepare him to wake up as a girl.

Raphael glared at his, er, her reflection in the mirror. She was shaped about the same as Venus had been, but with broader shoulders and her own features (just more feminine).

The worst part was, she was the only one who was a girl in this loop. According to her loop memories, Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and the rest were all still their usual selves. It was just her that was different. For this loop she wasn't called Raph, she was El.

'_At least they don't notice the loops, and wont see how humiliating this is,'_ she thought bitterly as she left her room for breakfast.

As she walked out, she caught the attention of Leo as he was setting the table for breakfast.

"El, could you do us a favor and wake Mikey up?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," grumbled Raph and she changed direction to Mikey's room.

She walked into her younger brother's messy room. "Hey, Mikey, you awake?" she asked loudly.

The lump under Mikey's covers groaned and shifted, but he did not get up.

Raph rolled her eyes, and stomped over to him. "Come on, knucklehead, wake up," she said shoving him off the bed.

Mikey sat up and yawned, and slowly opened his eyes.

Then his jaw dropped in shock as he stared.

"What?" asked Raph.

"R-Raph?" squeaked Mikey. "YOU'RE A GIRL!" he finished with a shout, pointing at her.

Raph groaned and clutched her head. Just her luck, her most annoying brother became looping aware in the most embarrassing possible loop. She was never going to live this down.

* * *

**3.3 2012 Verse**

Leo glanced down at his brother and winced.

He and his brothers had just taken down the Kraang's 'Plan 10,' but this time it wasn't without a cost.

The Kraang in Raph's body had been hit by a stray plasma shot to the head, killing him instantly. There was no way they could switch him back now. His brother was trapped in the body of a Kraang, and no one found it funny anymore.

Mikey had insisted to be the one to carry Raph home, as the metal endoskeleton he'd been wearing had been destroyed in the fight. The youngest turtle was currently rubbing the top of Raph's head and whispering encouragements to him, trying to get him to see the bright side of things (few though they were).

But Raph hadn't said a word since their escape from the Technodrome. He just lay in Mikey's arms looking as miserable as a Kraang could be.

When they finally got home, Leo had to explain everything to Master Splinter. His father bowed his head at the news. But then he went and stood before Mikey and Raph, and placed his hand on Raph's head.

"I know this must be very hard for you, my son," he said calmly. "But rest assured, it is not so bleak as it could be. You are still here with us, and none here think any less of you. We love you no matter what you look like, Raphael."

Raph seemed to just deflate at Sensei's words, and he reached up to wrap a tentacle around Master Splinter's wrist. "Hai, Sensei," he said softly.

Donnie suddenly straitened up as if a light bulb had gone off in his head. "I have an idea," he said, turning to rush towards his lab. "Just give me a few days to build it."

For the next few days after that the atmosphere in the lair was subdued. Raph had hidden himself away in his room, and refused to come out. Mikey would bring him food, but more often than not he came out with untouched plates of cold pizza.

Donnie had secluded himself in his lab, only coming out for food and training. Even then, he'd rush through them so he could get back to his lab as soon as he could.

Leo was at a loss. He didn't know what to do to make things right. His only source of hope was a conversation he'd had with Karai, who was once again playing spy from within the Foot for them.

"It's not forever," she'd insisted after he'd told her what happened. "Once the loop restarts he'll be back to his old green self."

"How do you know?" he asked in frustration. He was till new to being awake for loops. "What if this loop is the one that sticks?"

Karai sighed and sat down on the edge rooftop they were meeting at. She patted the spot next to her for Leo to join her.

When he did she said, "I felt the same way in one of my first few loops, before you started noticing them too. In that one, you were the one to fall in the vat of snake mutagen, not me. And unlike me, you didn't snap out of it."

She tucked her knees under hr chin, and looked sad. "I was so worried that this time it would stick, or when the loop started again you'd still be like that."

She the looked him directly in the eye. "When the next loop after that happened, I rushed to find you as soon as I woke up. You were fine, completely back you your old self." She then chuckled softly. "And you spent that loop thinking I was crazy."

Leo had to smile a little as he pictured that. "So he'll be fine after the end of this loop."

"He should be," said Karai. "If not, we'll handle it. But Simultaneous and Renet said that this looping thing will be going on for a good long while."

Leo gave her a grateful smile. "I really hope so. Thanks, Karai."

"Don't get too sappy on me," she teased, punching him on the shoulder.

When Leo got back to the lair after that conversation, he arrived just in time to hear Donnie shout "EUREKA!"

He burst out of his lab looking ecstatic. "Someone get Raph, You guys gotta see this!"

When they'd all gathered in the lab, Donnie stood proudly with a sheet draped over whatever he'd been building.

"I present to you," he said dramatically, yanking off the sheet, "Raph's new body!"

The rest of them stared in shock.

"It's me," said Raph from where he was being held in Leo's arms.

It was him. Donnie had built Raph his own Kraang body that looked almost exactly like his old one, save for a few metal parts. The plastron was open on a hinge revealing the hole where Raph could sit and pilot it.

When Leo placed Raph inside it, the plastron closed, and the rest of the body seemed to wake up. He looked down at his hands, then he grabbed Donnie in a tight hug.

"Thanks, bro," Raph said gratefully.

"Aw yeah! Group Hug!" cheered Mikey running to join the hug, dragging Leo and Splinter along.

Things almost went back to normal after that. And once the loop restarted, Leo was relieved to see Raph was completely back to normal, though he was annoyed at Leo for poking him to check for metal parts.

* * *

**3.4 Phone Conversations**

"So let me get this straight, all of your teams have their own battle cries?" asked Prime Leonardo into the communicator.

He and the other Anchors (minus Usagi, but including Movie Mikey and Leo12) had set up a phone conference to discuss what was happening in their collective worlds. But at some point they had gone off tangent.

"Yup," said Michelangelo87. "My team's got 'Turtle Power' and 'Cowabunga', among a couple others."

"Well my team has 'It's Ninja Time'," said Donatello03, sounding a little sheepish.

"In my dimension, we often say that things are 'Certified Turtified'," said Venus.

"'Go ninja, Go ninja, GO!' Is how we say it here," said Movie Raph, sounding reluctant to share.

"We even got a rap song about it," said Movie Mikey cheerfully. "A Ninja Rap."

"What about you, Karai? Karai's Leo?" asked Michelangelo.

"Go on, tell them," said Karai teasingly.

"Well, uh," said Leo sounding embarrassed. "Mikey's got this word, 'Booyakasha!' And he's gotten the rest of us into the habit of saying it too."

"Really?" asked Don sounding amused.

"He made it up," said Leo. "He likes doing stuff like that. He gets huffy if anyone else names bad guys before him. He's _still_ mad at Donnie for naming the Newtralizer."

"Booyakasha?" said Mikey thoughtfully. "Hey, that's fun to say."

"Booyakasha!" shouted Michelangelo. "Yeah, you're right."

"What about you, April?" asked Venus.

"They don't seem to have a particular battle cry," the reporter replied. "Mostly they just yell a lot."

"You should get them thinking about that," said Michelangelo. "It's fun."

Leonardo let out a sigh. "Wannabes," he grumbled.

* * *

**3.5 Usagi's Universe**

Murakami Gennosuke was not pleased as he stared at his best friend, Miyamoto Usagi.

"For one who does not see the point of gambling, you certainly seem to have a lot of skill at it," the rhino grumbled as his friend collected his winnings. "How is it that you are winning every time?"

Usagi only smiled at him. He hoped Gen would start looping soon, but it was still quite fun to puzzle him like this.

Recalling something the Michelangelo he was most familiar with had once said, Usagi replied, "I am a rabbit, my friend. I am told I have very lucky feet."

* * *

**3.6 2012 Verse**

Karai snickered from her hiding place as a Foot Ninja ran up to the Shredder claiming to have important news for him.

The Ninja then plugged in a USB into a monitor screen, only for the opening theme song for Space Heroes to be displayed on it.

"What?" said the Ninja. "That's not what I-!"

He was cut off when the Shredder punched him out for wasting his time. Some other Foot Ninja dragged the unconscious one out of sight. No doubt he was going to be demoted for this.

Karai chuckled again, and looked down at the real USB in her hand. On it contained the news story by Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe about ninjas in New York, which had alerted the Shredder to the Hamato Clan's whereabouts in the first place.

She knew this wouldn't put Shredder off their trail forever. But still, by the time he found out about it, she'd already be in New York.

With a smile on her face she left to go pack.

* * *

**3.7 1987 Verse**

Michelangelo woke up for his next loop hanging from a harness very close to the ceiling.

A very familiar, but half painted ceiling.

"Is that the Sistine Chapel?" he asked aloud in surprise.

That's when Michelangelo noticed he was holding a paintbrush in his hand, and was wearing clothes strait out of a Renaissance Fair (though he was still a turtle).

That's when his loop memories kicked in.

"Wait, so I'm the actual Michelangelo this time," he said in surprise. "Tubular!"

He then lowered himself from the harness and hurried out of the church. It was time to find his brothers and see if pizza had been invented yet.

* * *

**3.8 2003 Verse**

"-The thugs responsible have been arrested, and are now awaiting prosecution," said the News Anchor on the TV screen. "Once again the vigilante calling himself the Turtle Titan has made the streets safer at night."

Mikey was beaming at the TV as the woman finished her story. "WhooHoo! I am Awesome!" he cheered.

"I can't believe you're actually making this superhero thing work," grumbled Raph from his seat on the couch.

"Believe it Raphie-boy!" said Mikey cheerfully. "Because the Turtle Titan is here to stay."

Donnie gave them an amused smile from his seat in his lab. For this loop he had decided to help Mikey be more successful at his Turtle Titan dream. He'd invented gadgets to help Mikey in his endeavors, and apparently it was paying off.

Leo walked over to join him in his observations. "That was a nice thing you did," he said.

Don shrugged. "I'm just trying to make sure he's okay when he does this."

"Then why didn't you do it the first time?" Leo asked softly.

Don stared up at his brother in surprise. "You- you're awake?""

"Awake? What's going on Don?" asked Leo. "Why is time repeating itself?"

Don sighed. "Well Leo, it's a really long story…"

* * *

**3.9 2012 Verse**

Karai dropped down onto the balcony outside April's window one early morning, and knocked on the glass.

A pajama clad April opened the window a minute later, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Karai?" she asked sleepily. "What is it? Did something happen?"

Karai smirked, despite the important reason she was there, she was still going to have fun with this.

"I just thought it was time for the two of us to have an important girl talk," she said smoothly.

April looked unsure. "Can't it wait until later?" she asked. Even though it was morning, it was still much to early for any sane person to be awake.

"Nope," said Karai, climbing in through the window into the bedroom so April had no choice but to listen to her.

"Okaaay," said April, not looking happy about the way things were progressing. It was still fairly early in the loop, and the red head was still unsure about what to think of the snake mutant.

"I'll cut to the chase," Karai said. She took of her sunglasses, looked April directly in the eye, and asked, "What are your intentions towards my little brother?"

"I wont tell anyone about them, Karai. Their secret is safe with me." said April, peeved that that was what this was about.

"That's great to know, but not what I was asking about," said Karai, unfazed by April's annoyance. "I'm asking about a singular brother, not them as a whole. What are your intentions towards Donatello?"

"Donnie?" asked April in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that.

"Donnie," Karai confirmed.

"Wh-?" April started to ask, but Karai held up a hand to stop her.

"You're not blind," she said. "You've got to know about his feelings for you. What do you intend to do about it?"

April was taken completely off guard by this. "I… Why are _you _asking about this?"

"He's my brother," Karai said like it was an obvious thing. "I don't want to see him get his heart broken. And it _has_ to be me to do this. The rest of the guys either think his crush on you is a joke, or have no idea how to give this talk without looking like the bad guy."

April looked at her in disbelief. "And you know how to not look like the bad guy," she had to ask.

"No, I just don't have a problem with being the bad guy."

"That I can believe," April muttered to herself.

Karai crossed her arms and gave her a pointed look, waiting for her answer.

"I don't know, okay," April admitted. "Donnie… He's great. He's sweet, he's funny, and even kinda… _cute_ in his own way. But, well, it's just-"

"He's a turtle," Karai provided.

"Exactly! And I'm not," said April. "I'm human, and I just… I don't know."

'_Human as far as you know_,' thought Karai, knowing it was only a matter of time before the 'half-Kraang' thing came out.

April sighed and slumped down on her bed. "I don't want to hurt him, and he's a really, really great guy. I honestly can't remember a time any guy _ever_ looked at me the way he does. But I just don't know for sure if I can ever get past the 'mutant turtle' part."

She then turned and gave Karai an imploring look. "I really don't want him to get hurt because of me."

Karai took in what April had said. "Sounds like you're on the fence about all of it," she said.

April sighed nodded.

Karai thought it all over and gave a nod. "Okay," she said finally.

April looked up at her in surprise. "Okay?"

"I believe that you care about him, no matter if those feelings are romantic or not," said Karai. "I also believe that if you decide it could never work, you'll tell him outright instead of letting him pine over you as your little boytoy."

"I'd _never_ do that," said April, outraged she'd even think that.

Karai just shrugged. "Whatever you say. Besides, we're just teenagers. We're not supposed to know much about this stuff just yet. But I know you'll at least give him a chance."

April looked surprised by Karai's assessment, but smiled. "Thanks Karai," she said. "I wont let him down."

"You better not," said Karai as she began walking back towards the window. "Because if you string my little brother along and hurt him…"

She turned fast and hissed at April, showing off her razor sharp fangs.

"You'll have me to deal with," she finished. "Clear?"

"Crystal," said April resolutely.

Giving her one last cocky grin, Karai jumped out the window and took off across the rooftops.

* * *

_A/N_ Suggestions and requests are welcome.

3.1- I know it's usually a God from Mythology as the Admin, but I thought Lord Simultaneous would fit better as their Admin. He definitely has the power to do it. And now all the Anchors know about each other and what's going on.

3.2- My first variant loop. Poor Raph, he's most often favorite turtle in various series, but that just means I have more reason to mess with him.

3.3- This is an idea that's been in my head since I saw that episode. I've always liked a good brain-switch episode. Again, I'm being mean to Raph.

3.4- Just some fun with the interactions between the Turtle-Verses.

3.5- Usagi knows the outcomes of the bets, so he can always win. It's driving Gen nuts.

3.6- Just Karai pulling one over on the Shredder.

3.7- I blame Epic Rap Battles of History for this one.

3.8- Don thought it'd be fun to let Mikey have his hurrah as the Turtle Titan, but now he has to explain it all to Leo.

3.9- This is another thing that's been in my head for awhile. I personally ship 2012 Donnie and April. I think they're sweet, and Donnie's crush on her is adorable. Then I wondered what would happen if someone gave April the 'don't hurt him or else' talk on Donnie's behalf. But I couldn't see any of the his brothers doing it with any conviction, so Karai's the perfect person to do it.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	4. Chapter 4

**4.1 How To Train Your Dragon Verse **

Venus was not going to enjoy this loop, she just knew it.

First she awoke as a human who, according to her loop memories, lived in a Viking village plagued by one big problem.

Then, the very night she awoke the village was attacked by that very problem. Dragons. It just had to be dragons.

After a long and sleepless night, she eventually met with this world's Anchor only to find out the most unbelievable news thus far.

"The dragons are harmless?" she asked in utter disbelief, staring at the boy who said that incredulously.

The Anchor of the world was a small teenager named Hiccup, and he shifted nervously under her scrutiny.

"Well, yeah," he said. "They're just misunderstood. They have to raid because their queen is making them do it. Right, Toothless?"

He directed the question at the large black dragon standing next to him. The dragon nodded its head and gave Venus a gummy smile.

Venus frowned. "I don't believe this," she grumbled.

"It's true," Hiccup insisted. "I'm guessing you're from a world where dragons aren't so nice? At least, those are the types of worlds that get reactions like yours."

"That is an understatement," said Venus. "My world was once ruled by dragons, but they were cruel and tyrannical rulers. To stop them a Shinobi Shaman had them locked away within an enchanted glass long ago. But in recent times they have broken free by killing my master, and wish to rule the world again."

"Oh, wow," said Hiccup, unsure about how to deal with that. "Well they're not like that here. Please, just give them a chance."

Venus looked unsure. "It is hard to give the species that wishes to eat you and your loved ones for dinner 'a chance'."

"Toothless doesn't want to eat you," Hiccup assured her. "Right, bud?"

The dragon nodded.

"Not even for my mutagen?" Venus had to ask, momentarily forgetting she was human in this loop.

"Mutagen?"

"Yes," she said. "The mutagen that makes me a teenage mutant ninja turtle."

Hiccup stared at her for a long minute. "You're a what?"

* * *

**4.2 1987 Verse**

The loop started like they all did. Michelangelo woke up in his bunk, went to breakfast, and saw the usual date on the morning paper reporting the robberies at the high-tech facilities. They would be saving April for the first time (again) tonight.

What was different this time was the look on Raphael's face when he caught sight of the paper.

"Michelangelo, why are you looking at that old paper?" he asked. "Why not get today's?"

Michelangelo stared at him, then glanced at the paper, then back at him. Could it be that he…

"That is today's," called Donatello from where he was gathering the cereal to put on their pizza.

Now Raphael looked confused. "But-" he started to say, but Michelangelo cut him off.

"It looks like the same old one it always looks like," he said quickly. "Can't tell one from another without the date."

"But-" Raphael started to say again, but was cut off a second time by Michelangelo grabbing him by the shoulder.

"I need to talk to you real quick," said the orange wearing turtle dragging him away.

Once they were out of earshot of the rest, Michelangelo turned to Raphael.

"What was the date yesterday? Do you remember, dude?" he asked.

"November second 1996," said Raphael in confusion. "We finally beat Lord Dregg."

He definitely was awake. There was no way he'd know about that if he wasn't.

"Hate to break it to you dude," said Michelangelo holding up the paper. "But time's been put on rewind for now."

Raphael took the paper and looked at it more closely.

"But this is the day that-"

"We met April," finished Michelangelo, "yup."

Raphael started to look annoyed. "Are you yanking my chain?" he asked.

Michelangelo stuck his head back where the others were still preparing breakfast. "Hey guys, does April sound familiar to you?"

They looked over at him in surprise. "The month?" asked Leonardo.

"Is this a late April Fools day thing?" asked Donatello.

"It is the month we must be most careful," said Master Splinter. "The frequent showers flood many of the tunnels."

"Thanks," Michelangelo called, before turning back to Raphael, who looked like he'd been clubbed over the head by a trout.

"See what I mean dude?" asked Michelangelo. "We're the only ones who notice."

He then explained as best he could to Raphael what was happening and what is in store for them.

Raphael glances over at you. "Just my luck. Déjà vu, only worse."

"It's not all bad," said Michelangelo. "Knowing what's coming makes the fights go easier. And I know of more opportunities to pull one over on old Shred-Head."

Now Raphael looked interested. He gave the other turtle a conspiratory grin. "A chance to make a monkey out of the Shredder. Please tell me more."

* * *

**4.3 Star Wars Verse**

Living life as a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle is guaranteed to involve a lot of weirdness. Since becoming aware of the loops, they had taken a turn for the even stranger, leading Leonardo03 to mistakenly think he had seen it all.

Oh how wrong he was.

He was standing on a narrow metal bridge dueling with light sabers against the Shredder, who's breathing had taken on a very Vader-like tone.

With his own sword skills he was able to hold his own against him.

At least until his hand got cut off. With a cry of pain Leo fell to his knees.

Shredder looked down at him. "There is no escape," he said menacingly. "Don't make me destroy you."

Leo only backed away from him, clutching his stump where his hand used to be to his chest and glaring.

"Leonardo, you do not yet realize your importance," the Shredder continued. "You have only begun to discover your power. Join me, and I will complete your training. With our combined strength we can end this destructive conflict, and bring order to the galaxy."

"I'll never join you," snapped Leo.

"If you only knew the power of the Dark Side," said the Shredder. "Splinter never told you what happened to your father."

Remembering what had happened to this loop's Splinter, Leo glared at Shredder.

"_You_ killed my father," he snarled angrily.

"No, Leonardo," said the Shredder. "_I_ am your father.

Leo couldn't jump off that bridge fast enough.

There was one thing for sure.

"Mikey must never finding out about this loop," Leo said to himself as he fell.

* * *

**4.4 2012 Verse**

When Karai awoke for this loop the first thing that she noticed was that she had apparently shrunk.

Then she caught sight of her reflection, and realized she was starting this loop as a toddler.

She scowled at her reflection upon realizing that. It would only make things more difficult to escape the Shredder and reach her family.

Taking a look at her unfamiliar surroundings, she noticed she was apparently in a hotel room. A look out her window showed the familiar buildings of New York. At least she wouldn't have to go far.

But she didn't remember ever going to New York as a child, something wasn't adding up.

Just then, the door to the hotel room opened. In walked Hamato Yoshi carrying breakfast, and looking as human as he did in his old pictures.

That was when Karai's loop memories clicked into place. In this variant loop the Shredder_ hadn't_ kidnapped her. Her father had managed to save her after her mother's death. Yoshi had the taken her and fled to America for their safety.

Karai, no, Miwa stared up at her father in shock as she processed this. It was something she had wanted but thought she'd never have. A second chance to grow up with her real family and just be Miwa, not Karai who was raised by the Shredder.

Her real family, which was currently lacking her brothers. She'd have to fix that.

For a brief moment Miwa mourned the fact that she had awoken too late to see Tang Shen.

But she pushed the thought from her head. She had work to do, and her loop memories told her that her father had promised her something very important today.

"Can we go to the pet store now, Otōsan?" she asked eagerly.

Her father smiled at her. "After you finish your breakfast, my daughter."

Later that morning Miwa exited the pet shop with Yoshi, the latter of whom was carrying a glass bowl containing their new purchases. Four baby turtles.

Now all she needed to do was to find some mutagen and she would have her brothers.

Just then a disguised Kraang passed by them on the sidewalk, and Yoshi eyed him suspiciously.

_Perfect._

* * *

**4.5 Movie Verse**

Raphael stared at his brother's prone form in the bathtub. The loop had started fairly baseline, and Mikey was not awake for it. But now he found that his role had been reversed with Leo's in one important event.

This time it hadn't been Raph who was ambushed by the Foot on April's roof. It had been Leo who had taken the beating and fallen though the skylight.

Raph couldn't stop kicking himself over it. He'd known it was coming, and he hadn't even noticed that his brother had been missing during that time.

So now he was keeping a constant vigil as his brother slept in the bathtub. It was the least he could do. After all, Leo had done the same for him.

"You idiot," he mumbled to Leo. "Why'd you have to go up there?"

He wasn't expecting a response. But to his great surprise he got one.

"Couldn't let it happen to you again," Leo mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. "Had to protect you."

Raph could only stare at his brother as the realization set in. His brother was awake, and in more ways then one.

* * *

**4.6 2012 Verse**

Thanks to his subspace pocket, Donatello03 was able to keep his trans-dimensional portal stick instead of having to build it again and again like he'd been doing to deliver the communicators after every loop.

Now that he had it, he couldn't help but want to see the other Donatellos' labs. Donatello 87 had such a different method of building than he did, he wondered what he could learn from the others.

Hence why he was currently examining the lab in this universe at the beginning of its latest loop. Leo12 stood by the door and kept an eye out for his brothers and father, whom were being distracted by Karai (re)introducing herself. All except for Donnie12 who said he had to talk to April and had taken off. Knowing Donnie, he would stretch that out for as long as he could so he could spend the maximum amount of time with her.

"I still don't think this is such a good idea," said Leo. "Don't you think it'd be better to wait till my Donnie starts looping, at least? Then you can actually talk about this stuff with him."

"I can't wait for more Donatellos to wake up for just that reason," said Don. "But so far, I'm the only one, and I'm just too curious to wait any longer. Don't worry, I'll be gone before you know it."

"I still don't like this," Leo said.

"Don't like what?" said Donnie as he entered the lab while Leo was distracted.

The other two ninja turtles froze. There was no time for Don to hide, and the new arrival caught sight of him immediatly.

Donnie blinked in surprise, then turned and glared at his brother. "Who is he?"

"Uhh…" said Leo, at a loss of what to say.

Don on the other hand, walked up to them, and offered his hand to shake. "Hi, I'm Donatello, but from another dimension. I'm just visiting, and thought I'd see what was different about our scientific methods. Your research on mutagen is really fascinating."

Donnie still looked suspicious, but couldn't help but preen under the praise. "Well, uh thanks. But don't go getting any ideas to steal my research."

Don waved his hands. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Does him being here have anything to do with the time thing?" Donnie asked Leo, making both him and Don look at him in surprise.

"Time thing?" asked Leo.

"The fact that time is repeating itself," said Donnie. "And why Raph and Mikey didn't seem to notice? April didn't either when I went to talk to her."

Leo's face broke into a wide grin and pulled his brother into a hug. "That's _great!_ So far it's only been me and Karai who've noticed. I'm so glad you're finally awake."

"When was I asleep?" asked Donnie in confusion. "Did the Dream Beavers do something again?"

"Dream _Beavers_?" asked Don incredulously.

"Don't ask," muttered Leo.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" asked Donnie impatiently.

"Well little brother," said Leo, "it's a long story…"

* * *

**4.7 Prime Verse**

Leonardo didn't know what to think when his brothers all pulled their Sensei into a hug at the beginning of his next loop. Nor did Master Splinter from the looks of it.

Leo got a pretty good idea what had happened from the three of them's excited babble after the broke the hug.

"Let me get this straight?" he asked. "You all remember what will happens in the future?"

His answer was a unanimous yes.

Master Splinter was watching the proceedings in contemplation. "My son," he said to Leo. "You appear to know more about this than your brothers do. Perhaps you could explain what is happening?"

"Yes, Sensei," said Leo. He then explained everything to his family. They then started to plan what they would do with their future knowledge.

The next loop, Master Splinter was awake as well.

* * *

**4.8 Equestria Verse**

"You know a loop is going to be weird when you wake up as a pony," Raphael87 tells you as he examines himself in a reflective shop window next to Michelangelo87.

They still looked almost identical, both were mask wearing green ponies. But the differences lay in the colors of their masks, which matched their manes.

"It's not so bad, dude," said Michelangelo. "At the very least, we've been through weirder."

"And what does _that_ say about us?" was the reply.

"First time Loopers in Equestria?" asked a voice behind them.

They turned to see a purple unicorn and a bouncing pink pony standing behind them.

"He's a Looper, I'm an Anchor," said Michelangelo. "And yeah, it's our first time here. Name's Michelangelo, and his is my bro Raphael."

The pink pony let out a high-pitched squeal. "Oooo newbies. Hi I'm Pinkie Pie. Just wait, I'll throw you a Super-Duper Welcome to Ponyville Party!"

Michelangelo's face lit up. "A party! Now you're talking my language, sister. I am one party dude."

Pinkie Pie beamed at finding a fellow party animal. The two of them hurried off to start putting it together.

"Left in the dust for a girl, typical," said Raphael in a sarcastic voice with no real bite to it.

"Sorry about Pinkie," said the purple unicorn. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, the Anchor for this world. Welcome to Equestria. Where are you from?"

"New York," said Raphael.

"So I guess you're usually a human," Twilight replied. "Is this your first time turning into something else?"

"Naw," said Raphael. "Normally I'm a teenage mutant ninja turtle. And I have been turned into other stuff before."

Twilight stared at him for a second. "Well, I've never heard that one before."

"Our lives are weird," said Raphael matter-of-factly.

"Well you're welcome to take a break from that in this loop," said Twilight, taking it in stride. "Equestria loops are sanctuary loops. We do our best to let Loopers and Anchors take a vacation while they're here. We even have things like counseling for those with worlds that aren't all that nice."

"A vacation does sound nice," said Raphael. Then he paused as something occurred to him. "Wait, you said this is the first time you've heard of teenage mutant ninja turtles?"

"Yes," said Twilight uncertainly. "Why?"

"I'm part of multi-verse of hundreds," said Raphael. "My brothers and I have dimensional counterparts in several different dimensions, and a bunch of them are looping too. I guess no one from them has come here yet."

Twilight's eyes widened when she heard that. "Oh wow," she said. "I know that that's possible from the two different versions of Spyro the dragon I've met. But for several dimensional counterparts…"

"Apparently our branch of the tree is really, really big," said Raphael.

"I'll bet," said Twilight. "I'll keep an eye out for them when they come here."

"What makes you so sure they will?"

"Everyone ends up here eventually."

"Huh."

Then Raphael had a devious idea. "Hey, you mentioned counseling earlier, right? Does that include anger management?"

"Yes," said Twilight. "Would you like to sign up for some?"

"Not this me," said Raphael pointing at himself. "I'm just cool, but rude. But the other me's in the multi-verse all seem to have this one problem in common."

"Anger management?" guessed Twilight.

"You got it," said Raphael with a smug grin. "Would it be too much trouble to get them signed up for counseling when they show up?"

"I think we can manage that," said Twilight.

"Perfect."

Michelangelo and Raphael went on to have an enjoyable time for the rest of their loop.

Several loops later Movie Raph, Mikey, and Leo ended up in Equestria and were informed of the preset anger management counseling.

Mikey and Leo were tickled pink by that, but Raph was _not_ amused.

* * *

**4.9 Movie Verse**

'_How did Mikey convince me to do this?'_ was what Raph kept asking himself as the gaggle of small children and the birthday kid's mother stared at him.

Somehow (Raph had no idea how) Mikey had managed to trick him into taking his place at one of his birthday party gigs.

The screaming kids had rushed into the room expecting to see Cowabunga Carl, but instead were greeted by the sight of the Nightwatcher in the living room instead.

As the gaping stares stretched on with no sign of stopping, Raph swallowed his pride and said, "Er, Happy Birthday. Uh, Carl couldn't make it, so I came instead."

That was all that was needed to break the ice. The kids immediately took up yelling again as they cheerfully began clubbing Raph with foam weapons that he could feel despite his armor.

'_They're just stupid kids, don't pound 'em. They're just stupid kids, don't pound 'em' _was Raph's internal mantra as this went on. He hated to admit it, but the Equestrian anger management classes were helping him with this. _'Damn munchkins.'_

He was so never subbing for Mikey again.

* * *

_A/N _Here's the next chapter. **Please, please give me some ideas for this, I'm running a little low on my own.**

4.1- With how dragons are the enemy in her series, I can't imagine her enjoying that loop

4.2- With how this Raphael is always breaking the fourth wall, I can see him catching onto the loops pretty quickly.

4.3- Mikey03 called it when he quoted it to Leo in that clip show episode.

4.4- Because Karai should get the chance to be Miwa

4.5- In most other versions it's Leo that this happens too. I thought I'd fix that. And now he's awake too.

4.6- Now Donnie12 is awake, and Donnie03 has someone to geek-speak with.

4.7- As I said, I'm not too familiar with these comics. So I'd really appreciate some suggestions for them. Fortunately a friend owns some of them, so I'll be reading up.

4.8- Because Raphael87 is a troll

4.9- Because Movie Mikey is also a troll, and Raph probably made fun of his Cowabunga Carl job one time too many.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.1 2012 Verse **

"Are we really going to do this?" asked Donnie uncertainly from his hiding place.

His fellow conspirators sent him a grin from their own hiding places.

"We sure are," said Leo with a big grin.

"Lighten up, Donnie," said Karai. "Aren't you tired of Mikey's 'Doctor Prank-enstein' shtick?"

"Yes," admitted Donnie. The constant water-balloons in the face got old fast. For the self-proclaimed King of Pranks, Mikey was very lacking in originality in that regard. Though, they still didn't know where Mikey kept them all.

"Well it's time for little brother to get a taste of his own medicine," said Leo.

"I admit, it will be satisfying," said Donnie. "But I still get the feeling we'll just be kicking the hornet's nest, so to speak."

"Shh," hissed Karai. "Here he comes."

Mikey walked into the main area of the lair, humming to himself and completely oblivious.

The three hidden ninjas waited until he was in just the right spot before Leo released a rope he'd been holding.

Mikey had just enough time to glance up before a giant water-balloon fell from the ceiling and burst on contact with him.

He coughed and sputtered, as he was drenched from head to toe. The commotion drew Raph and Splinter from the dojo to see what was going on. They stopped and stared at the sight before them.

Coming out of their hiding places, Leo, Donnie, and Karai burst out laughing at the sight of Mikey.

Mikey glared at the lot of them from where he was dripping on the floor. "Trying to get me with my own pranks, huh? Just you wait. Doctor Prank-enstein's revenge will be swift and merciless. You have been _warned_…"

Mikey then gave them all the 'I'm watching you' hand signal, and walked backwards out of the room, trying to look menacing.

He failed miserably.

Once he was gone, the three pranksters started laughing again, but this time Raph joined them, and even Splinter hid a snicker behind his hand.

"That was _awesome_," said the turtle in red between guffaws. "Next time you guys do something like that, you gotta bring me in on the action."

"Will do, Raph," said Leo, still snickering.

Donnie was wheezing in breathless laughter as he asked, "I wonder how long it'll take him to find out that the components mixed in the water-balloon turned him _pink_?"

There was a yelp of surprise that came from the direction of Mikey's room.

"That answer your question?"

* * *

**5.2 2003 Verse**

It was a typical loop for Don, up until his dimensional communicator started ringing.

Answering it, he held it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Donatello," came Venus' exasperated sounding voice on the other end. "You believe in magic, correct?"

"Yes," said Don slowly, knowing it was a loaded question. "I've encountered it, and even _used_ it too many times for it to not exist. Though I'll admit, I don't really understand it as much as I would like to. Why do you ask?"

Venus let out a heavy sigh. "The Donatello of my dimension has just woken up, and he does not believe the truth about Yggdrasil. He is too set in his skepticism about magic, and has now dedicated himself to finding a 'scientific' explanation for the loops."

Don frowned. He too had made a few attempts early on to discover the reason behind the time loops, and had failed spectacularly. Aside from a small test now and then he hadn't done much of that since Lord Simultaneous' explanation.

"I take it it's not going well," he said into the communicator.

There was a loud 'boom!' and the sound of several voices swearing in the background.

"Not in the least," Venus replied in annoyance. "All he has managed to accomplish is convince the others that he has lost his mind. His failure to find a scientific explanation is making him even more obnoxious than usual. And I fear-"

Venus was cut off by an even louder explosion than before, and then the line went dead.

Don stared at his communicator for a minute before hanging up. He had a sinking feeling that the other Donatello had just crashed his and Venus' loop.

Don put the communicator down and went back to his work. He'd wait a few days to see if Venus would call again before going to visit, and he'd send word to the other dimensions about what had happened. He just hoped her communicator hadn't been broken when the universe crashed. He'd bring her a spare just in case.

* * *

**5.3 Slender Verse**

Venus was not at all pleased as she peered into the dark forest that surrounded them. She and Donatello had no weapons, only a pair of flashlights. They currently had their flashlights off to conserve battery power as they searched for the eight pages.

She briefly clicked hers on for a look around, only to see a tall faceless figure in a suit step out from behind a tree and into the light.

She immediately clicked her flashlight off, and the two turtles ran pell-mell through the forest to get as much distance from the figure as possible.

"You just _had_ to break the universe," she hissed angrily to a frightened Donatello.

* * *

**5.4 2012 Verse**

Karai frowned at the monstrosity before her. She and her brothers were once again in the building housing the Kraang's World Wide Genome Project. This time she hadn't been the one to trigger the giant DNA's Monster's creation, then cut and run. Instead, a spare Kraang part hit the button on the consul instead.

The only thing more surprising then the fact that it still got created, was the name Mikey ended up giving it.

"Justin? _Really_?"

* * *

**5.5 1987 Verse**

Michalangelo waited in the kitchen of the Posh Pizza until Captain Krulik dumped his de-aging formula onto the pizzas that were to go to himself and Leonardo.

Once the Captain was gone, and the cook wasn't looking, Michelangelo swiped the pizzas, and snuck back out of the kitchen.

A few hours later Krang was at his wit's end. He knew something was fishy when Bebop and Rocksteady found the mysterious pizza boxes waiting for them in the kitchen. But did anyone listen to him? _No_! And now he was surrounded by three very ugly and demanding brats.

"Squishy brain man, read me a story, or I'll cry," said baby Bebop from where he clung to Krang's robotic suit's ankle.

"No, no," said baby Rocksteady who had a death grip on his other ankle, "play with me instead, or _I'll_ cry."

Suddenly from above him the mini Shredder leapt down and landed on the suit's shoulders. "Don't listen to those crybabies," he said in a squeaky voice. "The only thing you're doing is getting me ice cream!"

"Why me," moaned Krang.

* * *

**5.6 2003 Verse**

When Donny woke as a toddler being hugged by Master Splinter next to his brothers, he knew this loop was going to be different.

As his brothers sniffled next to him, his loop memories rushed through his head. He was in the house of the Ancient One after Master Splinter had brought them to Japan to put Master Yoshi to rest. He and his brothers had just run to Master Splinter in fear when a ghost had stepped through their bedroom wall and threatened to eat their souls.

However, in this loop there was one big difference from what happened in the original timeline. The Ancient One did not live alone this time around. He was caring for a young girl, a little older than he currently was, named Hamato Miwa. She was Yoshi and Tang Shen's _daughter_. Yoshi had apparently left Miwa with the Ancient One when he left for New York for her own safety. A move that it seems was wise, considering what had happened to him.

Now she and the Ancient One were listening as Master Splinter explained that he and his brothers were not used to sleeping alone just yet, and must have had a nightmare. He then began coaxing them to return to bed with the promise to stay with them.

But as he left, Donny made eye contact with Miwa. He was surprised to see an expression that didn't belong on a little girl's face. He also couldn't help but think that she looked familiar.

She quickly hid the expression when the Ancient One looked at her and told her that she should return to bed as well.

Later that night, Donny was shaken awake. He looked up to see Miwa standing over him, her finger on her lips gesturing him to be quiet. She then beckoned him to follow her out of the room.

Once they were down the hall she turned to him and asked. "Are you looping awake?"

Donny's eyes widened in surprise. "Yes, how-? Who are you?" He asked, knowing he had to have seen her somewhere before.

The girl gave him a coy smirk. "Booyakasha," was all she said.

Recognizing the battle cry, Donny stared at her in shock. "Karai?"

"Actually it's Miwa, but I go by both names" she said flippantly. "Though this time it might be easier to stick to Miwa, since you said this world already has its own Karai. Less confusing that way."

Donny still could not get over his disbelief. "But why-? How are you Hamato Miwa?"

"It's my real name," said Miwa with a shrug. "In my world, Yoshi and Tang Shen got married and had me before the Shredder went after them. But then Shredder kidnapped me as a baby, and raised me to think I was his daughter instead. I didn't find out the truth until I was sixteen. In my world, you turtles are my little brothers, or at least they are once I manage to join the family."

Donny was having a hard time possessing that the counterpart of the woman his family was often at odds with was his sister in another life.

"Then you're not loyal to the Shredder?" he had to ask.

She glared at him. "Not in the least. After killing my mother, kidnapping me, lying to me my entire life, tricking me into nearly killing my real family, imprisoning me, throwing me into a vat of mutagen, and then mind controlling me, I'm pretty sure any loyalty to him that I had is good and dead."

Donny's head was spinning at that revelation, but he pushed past it so he could focus on the present. He told Karai, no, Miwa what was to happen the next day from the story he'd been told.

"So you guys really did see a ghost?" she asked. "Wicked."

"I'm not sure if I'll still be able to see it now," said Donny uncertainly. "The Tribunal said we could see it because we were children. And even if we are now physically children, that doesn't mean we are mentally."

Miwa nodded. "That could be a problem. Plus it might mess with your head if the Tribunal mind wipes you afterwards."

"Hadn't thought of that," said Donny, rubbing his head. "I guess we'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it."

"That'll be interesting," she said with a grin.

The next morning Donny and his family were preparing to return to New York. Miwa had opted to stay and train with the Ancient One for this loop. At least until she was sixteen again, and things in New York started to get (as she put it) interesting. She did manage to convince Master Splinter and the Ancient One to let her and Donny be pen pals, so they could keep in touch.

As the mutants started their trek away from the Ancient One's house, Donny looked back, and to his surprise he could still see the ghost as it followed the Ancient One as he walked away in the opposite direction. It was not as clear as his memories of the night before had shown it to be, but he could still see it.

He yelled to get the attention of the others, and his brothers all let out exclamations as they saw it too.

Miwa, who came running back at the commotion, squinted in the ghost's direction. "I see something," she said. "It's just a faint blur, but it's there."

As before, Master Splinter could see nothing. But after sniffing his surroundings he stated there was a dark scent in the air, and agreed for them to follow the Ancient One to be safe.

They eventually reached the Ninja Tribunal Monastery and followed the Ancient One inside. After they were discovered by the Ancient One and the spirit made its way to where the Tengu Shredder's relics were being kept, they all rushed down to stop him. Furious at their interference, the ghost shifted and grew into a three-headed monstrosity that shook the building to its foundation.

What followed was a fairly one sided fight, as the two ninja masters were swiftly grabbed in the beasts invisible jaws, and it attempted to crush them to death. The beast reveling in the three young turtles despair at the sight.

At least until a small rock was thrown with great precision and hit the spectral beast in one of its eyes.

The creature roared in fury, and Donatello looked and saw Miwa with her arm still raised from the throw.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked the rest of them.

With new found courage and determination, the four turtles and the girl began picking up every stone they could find, and throwing it at the monster.

Then Donny spotted a particularly large rock. He snatched it up (despite its weight) and flung it at the creature, aiming for the glowing amulet on its chest.

The amulet exploded, causing the monster to drop the ninja masters, and sent it flying into a wall, now completely visible.

After that, it wasn't much of a fight. Splinter and the Ancient One plowed through the evil spirit until it lay dead on the floor, the children cheering them on the entire time.

Then the voice Donny had been dreading filled the room.

"Well done, Young One. You have crushed a Bone Demon," said Chikara-Shisho as she floated into the room, followed by Kon-Shisho and Juto-Shisho.

"Typical, the heavy hitters come _after _the fight is over," whispered Miwa to Donny, only for him to shush her, and pull her into a corner away from the others.

As the adults talked, Donny and Miwa had a quick whispered debate on the best course of action to avoid being mind wiped.

But before they could come up with a solution, Kon-Shisho said, "However, at present their knowledge of this night is a danger to them, and to us" He floated over to Donny's brothers, his eyes glowing brightly. "Their minds must be relieved of these memories. Be purged."

Leo, Raph, and Mikey's eyes glowed briefly, then the light faded and the three of them looked dizzy.

Kon-Shisho turned towards Donny and Miwa to do the same to them, but Juto-Shisho stopped him.

"Wait," said Juto-Shisho looking more closely at the two of them. "There is something different about these two…"

The three floating ninjas scrutinized the two of them closely. Splinter and the Ancient One also looked at them in surprise.

"Indeed," agreed Chikara-Shisho. "Time is different around them. Much like it has been for the last day."

"Donatello?" asked Master Splinter worriedly.

While Donny tried to think of a way out of this mess, Miwa glared up at them in defiance. "Yggdrasil's been damaged," she declared. "We have to remember it."

"Lord Simultaneous said so," added Donny quickly.

The Tribunal exchanged looks at that. "What is that interfering time wizard up to now?" asked Chikara-Shisho not sounding happy.

"It's not his fault. He's trying to fix it," said Donny.

The Tribunal failed to look happy at that (but then Donny could count on one of his hands the number of times he'd actually seen them happy).

"Very well," said Kon-Shisho. "The two of you will retain your memories. But be warned. We will be watching the two of you _very_ closely."

The Tribunal then turned their attention to opening a portal back to New York, and Donny and Miwa let out sighs of relief.

They'd dodged the bullet, but this loop was looking like would only get harder from then on.

* * *

**5.7 MB Movie Verse**

Once again, all the turtles but Raphael had been captured by Eric Sacks. It was a near constant in the loops, no matter what April did differently to try and prevent it. Somehow, someway, three turtles would get captured, leading to the varying remaining turtle and April (and sometimes Vern, depending on how annoyed April was with him that loop) to go and rescue them.

This time there was something different about Raphael. He'd been confused when April pulled up in the news van by herself, and had sat quietly in the back ever since.

Or not so quietly, April realized as she drove down the nearly deserted snow covered road. If she listened hard she could sometimes hear him muttering to himself. As she listened she came to a startling realization.

She slammed on the breaks and whipped around in her seat. "You're awake for the time loop!" she declared excitedly, knowing she was right from how Raph had been muttering battle plans, and about not screwing up this time.

Her excitement was brought to a dead halt when she saw what the turtle had been doing the entire drive thus far.

"Are you _**knitting?**__"_

April had never known turtles could turn red, but Raphael's face flushed to match the color of his mask.

"_So!_" He said abashed. "It helps me keep calm and focused, okay!"

Knitting was not something April had ever thought she would associate with the toughest turtle of the group. But seeing the makings of a perfectly knitted scarf hanging from Raphael's knitting needles, she had to admit he was very good at it.

"Huh," was all she could say to that.

"You-you said something just now about a time loop?" Raph said roughly in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Oh, right," said April, being brought back to why she'd stopped in the first place. "See there's this tree called Yggdrasil…"

* * *

**5.8 2012 Verse**

Raphael was staring up at his brother in shock.

Donnie! Freaking _**Donnie!**_ Had just beaten _him_ in a spar!

Raph was having such a hard time processing this, that there wasn't much he could do but stare up at him from where Donnie had thrown him down. Leo he could understand beating him. Mikey could be unpredictable and would get lucky sometimes. But _Donnie?_ The nerdiest of the turtles had never beaten him so _thoroughly_ before, and Raph was having a hard time wrapping his head around it.

"You going to lay there all day, Raph?" said Donnie smugly, basking in his victory.

Still in shock, Raph slowly got to his feet and went to sit next to Mikey, who'd been beaten in an earlier spar by Leo.

Mikey looked his brother over in concern, and waved his hand in front of Raph's face. "I think you broke him, Donnie," said the turtle in orange when he got no response.

Donnie just grinned, and turned to face Leo for the next spar.

"I'm really starting to like these loops," Donnie whispered to Leo.

Leo grinned back. "Me too."

* * *

**5.9 Equestria Verse **_Requested by __ZorinBlitzFan_

Twilight Sparkle sighed in relief as she left the counseling center for loopers. Another set of ninja turtles turned ponies had appeared in this loop, and they were far more stressful to deal with than previous versions.

When she had gone to approach them about Raphael's preset anger management sessions, she was surprised to see four monochromatic ponies all completely identical to each other, making it impossible to tell which was which.

She then made the mistake of mentioning the anger management for Raphael, which made the turtle turned pony reluctant to identify himself. His brothers were also defensive and no help at all.

Eventually she got fed up with it, and put them all in anger management before leaving to deal with Nightmare Moon again.

Inside the counseling center, a psychologist began his session with the four ninja ponies.

"Tell me," he said in a thick Freudian accent. "Did you boys love your mother?"

"Our mother was a canister of glowing ooze," one replied darkly.

"I see, and how do you feel about that?"

The four ninjas groaned. It was going to be a long loop.

* * *

**5.10 Movie Verse**

Another day another variant loop, and this one was fairly unexpected, but they really should have seen it coming.

"Are you guys going to stare at your reflections all day?" asked a still unawake Donatello, looking annoyed.

The other three mutant ninjas took in one last look at their reflections, before grimacing and turning away.

Teenage Mutant Ninja Tortoises just didn't have the same ring to it.

* * *

_A/N_ **Read, Review and ****Give Suggestions!**

5.1- Just Mikey getting his comeuppance for his pranks.

5.2- Someone had to crash a loop sooner or later. To be honest, I didn't really like NM Donatello. He seemed a little too arrogant to be likable, and his constant arguments with Venus about magic vs. science were dull and annoying.

5.3- Because if anyone can discourage crashing a loop it's the Slender Man.

5.4- I feel like there should be a Bieber joke in here somewhere.

5.5- Turnabout's a fair play, and I just know those three would be the biggest brats imaginable.

5.6- Donny and Karai could kinda see the ghost mostly thanks to being Anchors, and a less susceptible to mind control. Also Donny saw it clearer because his dragon spirit shows he's still pure of heart despite his age. The Tribunal aren't looping aware, but they can tell that something is going on with time. I'm going to start shuffling Hamatos around. If you have any suggestions on where which turtle should end up, let me know.

5.7- The knitting stood out to me in this movie. That and I haven't done a loop in that Verse yet.

5.8- As stated before, looping back doesn't change the fact that they've learned it all before. So the turtles who are awake are more advanced than those who aren't. I can see Donnie enjoying this.

5.9- As requested. Thank you ZorinBlitzFan for the idea.

5.10- It had to be done.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.1 2003 Verse (Turtles Forever)**

Michelangelo87 watched as the two Donatellos worked frantically to get the portal stick running as the ceiling started to cave in around them. For this loop only the Anchors were awake, and had chosen to follow the baseline for their respective loop. Though, Don03 had brought them all to one of their old lairs to build the portal stick instead of having the one they lived in now be destroyed, and keep Master Splinter03 from being kidnapped.

As usual, at the last possible second the portal stick started to work, and they were beamed out of the fight.

But instead of appearing in the 1987 Verse, they were flung through a pink triangle shaped portal, and landed in a dog pile on what appeared to be nothing. It looked like they were in the middle of the sky surrounded by storm clouds, but they weren't falling. There were other pink portals branching off in rows nearby them.

"It's _us_!" came a nearby shout. "Why do we look like dorks?"

Don03 struggled under the dog pile to see where the shout came from. A foot away looking down at them was another set of turtles, with their own Casey and April. Don03 quickly recognized Leo12 and Donnie12, but only Donnie showed any sign of recognition towards them.

The eight dimension-hopping turtles finally detangled themselves, and were able to get to their feet. But before anything could be said, the sound of laser fire reached their ears, and what looked like blue gorillas with a pink brains for a head popped out of one of the portals and started attacking them all.

"The ones called the turtles must be eliminated!" said one in a robotic voice.

Don03 exchanged a glance with Michelangelo87. This loop had just gotten a lot more complicated.

* * *

**6.2 NM Verse **_Inspired by nightmaster000's comment_

The Dragon Lord could not believe this was happening. All his followers were deserting him, and pledging their allegiance to some scrawny, human _boy_. And he was helpless to stop it, as a large black dragon (who seemed far to amused by the proceedings) was currently sitting him on.

Hiccup smiled as he looked over the now tame dragons. "I told you they could be trained," he said to Venus, as she and the other turtles watched what was happening in shock and awe.

Venus nodded in agreement. "Very well. I concede your point."

"So what do we do about his lameness here?" asked Raph, kicking one of the Dragon Lord's legs.

The Dragon Lord snarled and tried to squirm out from under Toothless, only for the black dragon to flop down hard on top of him, making the dethroned Lord even more pinned.

Hiccup snickered. "One of the first rules of dragon training. Never take away a dragon's toy."

The turtles exchanged glances. "We can work with that," said Leo with a shrug.

The Dragon Lord growled. "I will destroy you all."

* * *

**6.3 2003 Verse**

Don and Leo stared in disbelief as Mikey cheered at his latest discovery. The Ninja Tribunal Library did in fact have a comic book section. Who knew?

* * *

**6.4 1987 Verse**

When the Prime turtles woke up and found they'd taken the place of the 1987 turtles for this loop, they had been unsure what to think.

The world was bright and colorful, the people were wacky and lacking in self-preservation, and in all ways the logic seemed very, very skewed.

When the Shredder decided to attack, the turtles welcomed it. Fighting him was at least something that made sense. At least until they won the fight.

Now, Leonardo and his brothers stared in utter disbelief at this world's Shredder, as the man in armor threw what could only be a temper tantrum at another of his plans being foiled.

It was going to be one strange loop for sure.

Leo had gotten the impression that the man was an incompetent whiner from his visits to his own dimension to fight the Giant Utrom Shredder, but he'd thought man would at least have more dignity then this.

Raph looked at Leo and asked. "Should we even bother offering him seppuku? Or just wait for him to die from embarrassment?"

"I don't think he's even embarrassed by this," said Don as he watched the Shredder kick his subordinates for their incompetence, and yell abuse at them.

"Tell me again how this guy is a threat?" asked Mike.

"It's going to be another long loop," said Leo, shaking his head.

* * *

**6.5 2012 Verse**

When Michelangelo87 woke up in a bed that wasn't his (but looked like it could be, if he didn't share one with his brothers) he knew this was going to be a strange loop.

With a yawn he exited 'his' room to find out what was going on. As he left he saw Movie Raph exit a room nearby carrying a regular turtle under his arm. He raised an eye ridge at the sight of Michelangelo. "You're here too, shortstuff?"

"Looks like, dude," said Michelangelo. "Any clue where we are and," he pointed at the small turtle in Raph's hand, "'s that anyone we know."

"No idea, for both questions," said Raph. He then held up the small turtle. "And I found this little guy just crawling around the room."

With no other options, they left the bedroom area to what appeared to be an old subway station that had been converted into a turtle lair. Off to the side was an area set up to be a kitchen, with two green figures in it.

Upon closer inspection they saw that they were 2012 Leo and Donnie. Donnie was currently chattering about some invention he'd created with the help of Don03, while Leo nodded absentmindedly, not paying any attention at all.

"I still find it weird you've got my Raphael's voice, dude," said Michelangelo to Donnie, as he and Raph entered the kitchen.

"Looks like we're stuck here for this loop," said Raph gruffly, setting the un-mutated turtle on the table. "Any idea what I'm supposed to do with this little guy."

Donnie and Leo looked over at them in surprise, before exchanging.

"The even more of a goof off Mikey, and the extra violent Raph," murmured Donnie to Leo, "Just great"

"I'll call Karai," said Leo, pulling out his T-Phone.

"I'll explain Spike," said Donnie with a nod.

As the two native loopers did that, they all began preparing what was sure to be a very awkward breakfast.

Then something seemed to occur Michelangelo.

"Hey dudes. If we're here," he said pointing at himself and Raph, "does that mean your usual bros just disappeared for this loop, or did they end up somewhere else?"

The other three turtles exchanged glances. They really didn't have a response to that.

* * *

**6.6 2003 Verse**

At the start of the next loop, any sort of peace they had was shattered early on.

"What _The__** SHELL?**_" came a loud yell in Raph's voice.

Don and Leo looked up from where they had been planning what to do for this loop. Master Splinter was away, and Raph was supposed to be up working on his bike with Mikey. Or rather, Raph was working on his bike, and Mikey was most likely bugging him, and was likely to end up being chased around the garage by a wrench wielding Raph.

The source of the yell stormed up to them a minute later, dragging an orange wearing turtle by the shell.

"What the shell is going on here?" Raph demanded loudly. "I blink, and suddenly we're back here! This place ain't the broken wreck we were chased out of! And I can't find Mikey anywhere!"

He then held up the turtle he'd been dragging so his brothers could see his face. "At least, not _our_ Mikey."

Mikey12 stared at the three of them with wide blue eyes that filled up his freckled face, and looked a second away from pulling his head into his shell.

"Y-You're not my bros," he said, sounding freaked out. "Are you evil clones? Are you going to steal my brain?"

Leo and Donnie exchanged glances. Apparently Raph had become looping aware during a fused loop that had a version of Mikey who, from the look of things, had either just woken up, or had not been aware of the existence of fused loops.

"I'll take Mikey, you take Raph?" asked Don.

Leo nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?" asked Raph, releasing his hold on Mikey, causing the turtle to fall to the ground.

"I already don't like it," Mikey moaned. "And I don't even know what's going on. But you'll never get my brain!"

* * *

**6.7 Star Wars Verse **_Requested by majishan_

When Raphael12 woke up in a bar filled with aliens, his first thought was he'd fallen through some type of Kraang portal to another dimension.

Just as he was about to leap from his seat and start kicking butt, his head began swimming with memories that didn't belong to him, but apparently did.

Next to him, a large hairy Bigfoot like creature let out a surprisingly concerned sounding groan.

"Er- what?" asked Raph in confusion, as tried to make sense of everything.

The hairy thing (that his new memories told him was called Chewbacca, and was apparently his best friend) made a motion for him to stay put.

Completely out of his depth, and not having any better plan, Raph did just that as Chewbacca weaved his way through the alien patrons of the bar.

He returned a few moments later with a young man, an old geezer, and two robots (which thankfully didn't seem to contain any Kraang) in tow.

The young man gave him an understanding smile as he slid into a seat next to him. "I came here looking for a pilot, but Chewy tells me I've got a first time fused looper instead."

Raph just gave him a blank stare. "What the heck is a looper?" he demanded. "And where are my brothers?"

The understanding smile turned to a grimace. "This is your first loop awake, isn't it?" the man asked.

"I haven't the foggiest clue what you're talking about," said Raph, his temper starting to kick in as he reached for his sai. "So you better start dishing out some answers."

The hairball and two men all sighed. Apparently this was going to be harder than they'd thought.

* * *

**6.8 MB Movie Verse**

Movie Donatello stared up at what apparently were his brothers in a state of shock.

All three of them towered over him like giants, and were adorned in far more accessories than he could ever remember them wearing before (besides the samurai armor back when they time traveled).

His first thought was that his brothers had been exposed to something that had triggered some sort of secondary mutation and turn them into giants.

However, there were far too many holes in that theory. For one, all three of them did not to appear to notice that any secondary mutation had taken place. They also didn't seem to notice how small he was in comparison to them now. They were just going about their morning as usual.

For another, whatever had caused them to become accessorized had also happened to Donny. He could feel all sorts of equipment attached to his shell along with his Bō, and he had a pair of glasses perched on his nose that (with some testing) he found he could not see without.

Master Splinter looked different too. He was bald in some places, and shrewder looking. But he too did not seem to notice anything different, but simply greeted Donny, and made his way to the table.

All in all, it was a strange situation Donatello had found himself in. And that was saying something, considering the amount of weirdness that permeated his life.

Just then, Raphael seemed to take notice of him for the first time. He looked Donny over in surprise, then grimaces as he chewed on his toothpick.

"I need ta' talk to the mini genius for a sec'," he called to others. They all let out inattentive responses, and Raph grabbed Donny by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

"So which version are you?" the giant turtle asked once they were out of earshot.

"Version" Donny asked in utter confusion.

Raph rolled his eyes. "And yer supposed to be the smart one in most dimensions. Which alternate reality are you looping in from, genius?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, or what is going on," said Donny in frustration. "One second I'm on a roof talking with my brothers, the next I'm here, which according to you is an alternate reality. I have absolutely no idea how I got here."

Raph stared down at him for a minute as he processed what the smaller turtle had said. Then he sighed. "Just great," he grumbled, rubbing his head. "I don't know how to explain this to a clueless brainiac."

Donny looked disappointed at the lack of answers. "Do you know anyone who can?" he asked carefully.

Raph glanced at him and nodded. "C'mon," he said grabbing Donny by the arm again and dragging him out of the lair. "We're going to see April."

"Great," Donny muttered as he hurried to catch up, still unsure what to think of all this. But at least he seemed to be getting some help.

As they made their way through the sewers, Donny had to ask, "How were you going to tell which reality I'm from, since it sounds like there are more than one?"

"From your catch phrase," Raph replied. "Apparently almost every version of us has one."

"Oh," said Donny as he mulled that over. To be identified by a catch phrase sounded silly.

"So what is it?"

"Oh, I guess the closest we've got is 'Go Ninja! Go Ninja! GO!"

Raph looked down at Donny incredulously, and then rolled his eyes. "That's a stupid catch phrase."

"You should hear the rap about it."

* * *

**6.9 2003 Verse**

Agent Bishop was _not_ happy.

Grant it, he was almost never happy, but today he was in an even fouler mood than usual.

Why?

Because Area 51 had apparently been hacked.

Every time Bishop walked into a room, the song 'Men in Black' would begin blaring from the speakers. It didn't matter where in the compound Bishop was, the second he walked into a room the song started playing on the speakers, even in rooms that didn't have any speakers it still found some way to play. Nothing their techs did was any help, and Bishop was down to his last nerve.

Finally it became clear his techs were useless, and he would not be able to concentrate on any work that day. So for the first time in recorded history, John Bishop punched out early (much to the relief of his collective staff, who'd been afraid he'd snap and start shooting them).

But Bishop did not find any sort of relief upon leaving the compound. Anywhere he went radios, hand held devices, and any other form of electronic would automatically begin playing that damned song the second he walked by.

It was driving Bishop up the wall, and worse, it was drawing attention to him. And when you lived anywhere near Area 51, the people who took notice were often wannabe alien huggers and hunters, the exact sort of people he did not want the attention of.

Bishop gritted his teeth in rage. Someone out there had a lousy sense of humor, and Bishop privately vowed not to rest until the person responsible was either dead at his feet, or pressed under his thumb in his employment so he could make his or her life hell. A mind that could cause this much trouble had to be worth something.

Meanwhile, from within the depth of cyberspace, Don snickered at the sight of Bishop's distress.

He wasn't too worried about discovery. From within cyberspace it was much easier to cover his tracks. And at this point in the timeline, a cybermat transport was not even an idea, so no one would be looking for it.

Future Galactic president or not, Bishop was, and will be the source of a lot of grief for both himself and his family here in the present. And revenge, no matter how frivolous, was very, very sweet.

* * *

**6.10 2012(ish) Verse**

Donatello blinked and rubbed his eyes in hopes that what he'd just seen would be wiped away.

No such luck.

He, Mikey, and Karai were standing in the middle of a town that looked straight out of an Old Western film.

To make matters worse they were all dressed the part. Donnie and Mikey were both wearing cowboy hats and boots, and Mikey had his outfit topped off by a large blond handlebar mustache. Donnie, fortunately, had no facial hair.

Karai, meanwhile, was wearing a long dress and had her hair done up in ringlets under her bonnet. She looked like an extra from _Gone With the Wind_, and did not look at all happy about it.

And to top it all off, it seemed like only the three of them were awake for this loop, despite the fact that they were currently surrounded by what looked like unawake versions of everyone they knew. Things could not get any worse, in Donnie's opinion.

Just then an unawake Chris Bradford in a butler suit drew his attention back to the scene they'd all woken up to.

"Please Donatello, Michelangelo," he said to them in a sniveling tone that the real Bradford would never use, and Karai looked embarrassed to even know him. "The two of you are the best Rodeo Detectives in the country. There is no one else who can find Lady Karai's famous Buckaroo Diamond. Please help us."

It was then Donnie realized he was holding a magnifying glass, and everyone's attention was on him. "Uhh," was all he could say. How was he supposed to be a detective without looking over the evidence? Whose idea was it to make him a detective in the first place?

Before he could gather his thoughts for a cohesive answer. Mikey shuffled over and whispered in his ear. "I got this, bro. I totally dreamed about this before. I know exactly what to do."

Donnie was wrong. Things just got worse.

Mikey puffed up his chest, pointed his finger in the air, and said in a dramatic voice, "Ladies and Gentleman, the culprit of this heinous crime is none other than…"

He brought his finger down so it was pointed directly at the culprit. "The _**Clown!**__" _

Baxter Stockman, who was currently dressed as a rodeo clown jumped back in alarm, making his hat fall off and revealing the large diamond that was hiding underneath.

"Book 'im, bros," said Mikey to Sheriff Leo and Deputy Raph, and the two unawake turtles did just that. They didn't even complain about Mikey bossing them around.

All around them people started to cheer. Mikey was lifted onto the crowd's shoulders and carried into a tavern to celebrate.

Soon the only people left in the street were Donnie and Karai.

"We're doomed aren't we," said Karai redundantly, yanking the bonnet off her head and tossing it away.

Donnie sighed and clutched his forehead. "Yup," he replied.

Karai glanced over at him with an eyebrow raised. "That is a tavern, you know. Do you really want to put up with a drunk Michelangelo?"

Donnie's head snapped up and his eyes widened in horror at that thought. Then with a frantic cry of, "**MIKEY!**" he rushed into the tavern to prevent certain doom.

Meanwhile, Sheriff Leo walked back up to Karai and presented her with the diamond. "Here's yer stolen property back, ma'am," he said in a thick southern accent. "And might I say, despite your ordeal, you look mighty pretty today, Miss Karai."

Karai rolled her eyes, and took the diamond. Then smirked as a thought occurred to her. If she was going to be stuck in this loop, she might as well have some fun with it. And what was more fun then messing with Leo.

"Thank you, Sheriff," she said in a falsely sweet tone. She then tucked the diamond away under her skirt, making Leo blush red at the sight.

She then wrapped her arm around his. "Why don't I buy you a drink to thank you for all your hard work?" she said with a coy smile.

With that she led the blushing and stammering Sheriff into the tavern. She wondered what a drunken Leo would be like.

* * *

**A/N Read, Review, ****Give Suggestions.**** I'll write them when I get a good idea for them.** Also I loved the new clips in the 2012 theme song from this weeks new episode :).

6.1- 2012 mixed in with Turtles Forever. Enough said. I'll probably do some continuations of it later.

6.2- after 4.1, nightmaster000 made a comment about what would happen if Hiccup was in the NM Verse, thus inspiring this. Thanks again for reviewing.

6.3- I think that one speaks for itself.

6.4- Thus begins the next round of Hamato musical chairs, with the chairs being universes.

6.5- A very good question.

6.6- Here's the answer.

6.7- as requested by majishan. Thanks for the suggestion.

6.8- And Movie Donny wakes up too. Return of the catch phrases.

6.9- Because Bishop never really gets his comeuppance for all the terrible things he does, and Don felt like being a troll. I think he's spent too long hanging around with Mikey. Also, I cannot be the only one who thinks of this song whenever Bishop is on the screen.

6.10- I got the idea re-watching Operation: Break Out when Mikey described his dream.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even Men in Black_


	7. Chapter 7

**7.1 2003 Verse **_(Continued from 6.9)_

Bishop gritted his teeth and clenched his coffee cup a little tighter as he continued walking, trying his best to ignore the music following him around.

It seemed his mysterious hacker was back, and was just as inescapable as the last time. His techs had once again failed miserably to discover the culprit, and even installing new state-of-the-art cyber security could not keep the hacker out.

Still, Bishop had to admit this time the constant music did have some advantages.

As he entered the next room, the Imperial March blared from the speakers, making all his workers jump and look at him fearfully. His employees had spent most of the day terrified of making Bishop angrier than he already was and were acting far more productive than usual.

Not to mention, the theme for Darth Vader was far less annoying then Men in Black. And it didn't have lyrics.

Within Cyberspace, Donatello came to this realization as well. That wouldn't do, he didn't want to accidentally help Bishop.

The solution quickly came to Don, and he quickly began making his adjustments.

Within Area 51, the speakers let out a piercing squawk, and the Imperial March cut off.

Everyone stared up at them with batted breath. Did this mean it was over?

Then the speakers came to life again, and the employees could only stare in horror as they heard what came out next.

"_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe-_"

Bishop crushed his coffee cup in his hand, heedless of the hot liquid that splashed out of it.

"Someone had better get me some damn earplugs, or there will be hell to pay," he growled. "And someone find a way to shut that music off!"

The employees scrambled to do what he said.

In cyberspace, Don clutched his stomach as he laughed. This was far too much fun.

* * *

**7.2 2012(ish) Verse **_Inspired by the fic __Acceptable Risk__ by StariaSestra_

Karai could not stop laughing at the scene in front of her.

After the Rodeo Detectives loop, Karai hadn't been too impressed by the loop she was in now. In this loop, Karai had woken up as some sort of knight in shining armor in a fairy tale version of her world.

At first it seemed like she was the only one awake for this variant loop. She had found most of her family's counterparts here, and they all had fitting rolls. Master Splinter was a noble Lord, Leo was a fellow knight, Donnie was an inventive blacksmith, and Mikey was the local jester (a job he seemed to really enjoy). Raph had been the only one unaccounted for. Knowing him, she had suspected he was likely to be a huntsmen or something out in the woods.

Then came news that the kingdom's princess was supposedly lost in the nearby forest, and someone was needed to go find her.

Guess who got the job.

One dangerous trek through the forest later (which ended up having to involve fighting bandits, trolls, and one very irate dragon) Karai found her princess.

The sight of which was which cause of her aforementioned laughter.

In front of her looked like a scene from a Disney movie. Standing in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by several cutesy woodland animals was the princess. The only problem with the picture was that the princess was a clearly awake Raphael**.**

"_**SHUT UP!"**_ snarled Raph, her (yes, **her**) face burning red with embarrassment.

But Karai just continued to laugh. It was definitely worth the bandits, trolls, and dragon just to see this.

Raph's face and body looked slimmer and more feminine shaped, but it was hard to tell with what she was wearing. She was dressed in a floor length, puffy, frilly, lacey, red, monstrosity of a ball gown. Her mask was tied in a large bow in the back, and a sparkly gold tiara was perched on her head.

"I said _**Shut Up!**_" growled Raph again as Karai continued laughing.

"I-I'm sorry, y-your majesty," said Karai between breathless giggles. "But you-snirk-you look _fabulous_ today, haha."

"I hate you!"

What Karai failed to notice, was the cutesy woodland animals were starting to look less cute as they glared at the one upsetting their 'princess'.

While still snickering, Karai began to pull herself together. "Why didn't you just take the dress off?" she had to ask. She was surprised Raph hadn't just ripped it off by now.

"I tried," Raph grumbled. "But this stupid thing must be made of steel or something, it just won't rip, and whatever's holding it on is on is hooked under my shell where I can't reach."

Karai pictured Princess Raph's attempts to get the dress of with that information, and starting laughing again.

Raph growled and covered her face with her hands. "You better not tell anyone. This could not get any worse."

She was proven wrong a second later when she heard the click of a camera shutter. She looked up in horror to see that Karai had pulled her T-Phone out of her subspace pocket and had taken a picture of her.

"Oh, I don't have to _tell_ anyone," said Karai teasingly. "This picture is worth more than a thousand words."

"GIVE ME THAT PHONE!" shouted Raph. She tried to run over to Karai, but she tripped on her dress, and fell sprawling on the ground. She growled as she heard Karai take another picture.

However she stopped when she heard more growling that didn't come from her.

Karai and Raph looked back to see that all the woodland animals were now glaring murderously at Karai and snarling.

Raph got an evil grin on her face. "Get her!" she ordered the animals.

That was all they needed, and Karai found herself being chased through the forest by a stampede of critters.

When Raph finally figured out how to move in her dress (however slowly that it was) she found that Karai was stranded up a tree fighting off squirrels and birds while the more grounded animals kept guard below.

"Still worth it," called Karai.

"T-Phone, self-destruct!" Raph called, having remembered that function on the walk over.

Karai's T-Phone fizzled and died.

"Dammit!"

* * *

**7.3 Movie Verse **_Requested by phoebe. gimenez__.7_

Just another loop with a rooftop fight against the Shredder. However, in this Variant Loop Raph had found himself to be the only one awake, and Mikey had been killed years before his awakening.

The Shredder was shorter and broader than usual in this loop, but fought with just as much ruthlessness as he always did.

That all changed when Donny managed to knock his helmet off with his Bō staff.

Raph stared in horror at who was under the Shredder's Kuro Kabuto. His brothers stopped and stared as well, shocked by what they saw.

Dressed as their worst enemy, and glaring at them murderously was not Oroku Saki. It none other than Michelangelo.

"_**Mikey!?**_" Leo asked in astonishment. Unable to process that their little brother had returned to them like this.

Mikey cocked his head slightly as he glared at the other three turtles. "Who the hell is Mikey?"

Raph and his brothers exchanged a glance, before readying their weapons. It was clear they all now had the same goal in mind.

One way or another they were getting their baby brother back.

* * *

**7.4 2012 Verse**

When Mikey walked into the lair with bandages covering his face, everyone was horrified.

"Mikey what happened?" Leo asked, as he and the other turtles rushed over to the youngest.

"Who did this?" demanded Raph, looking ready to pound someone into the dirt.

Mikey's reply was muffled by the bandages.

"Out of the way please," said Donnie, shoving past Leo and Raph with his box of medical equipment.

With great care, Donnie removed the bandages, despite the muffled protests from Mikey.

They quickly saw why once the last bandage was removed. It was not pretty.

"Aww man," whined Mikey. "The dude said to leave the bandages on for an hour, it's only been forty-five minutes."

"Mikey," said Leo in a very disapproving tone, "is that a tattoo?"

Mikey beamed up at them. "Yup," he said cheerfully.

Donnie slapped his forehead, and left to put his medical kit away.

Raph was furious. "Why would you do something so stupid? You nearly gave us a heart-attack!"

"'Cause it's something I wanted to do," said Mikey, not at all ashamed. "Check it out! It's a tattoo of my face on my _face_. Cool right? It's like I'm wearing a mask and the mask is me!"

Raph and Leo stared him in utter disbelief.

"I know! Mind blowing, right?" said Mikey, mistaking the reason for their silence. "That's what the tattoo guy said too!"

"Tattoo Guy!" shouted Leo. "You let someone see you?"

"He _WHAT!_" asked Donnie as he rejoined the rest of them.

"Pssh, yeah," said Mikey rolling his eyes. He pointed at his newly inked face. "It's not like I could do this myself."

At the sight of Leo, Raph and Donnie's furious faces, he quickly put up his hand in a calming gesture. "Don't worry, the guy was totally cool with me. Though he did say something about his drink being really good if he was seeing me."

His brothers groaned at the implications of that statement.

"What?" asked Mikey cluelessly.

"_**Michelangelo!**_" said a booming voice behind them all. They turned to see that Splinter had arrived on the scene and was glaring down at his youngest disapprovingly.

Now Mikey looked nervous. "Uh, h-hi, Sensei…"

Master Splinter pinched Mikey's newly inked and still very sore cheek. "I will speak with you alone," he said, dragging the youngest turtle away despite his yowls of protest.

The next loop the tattoo was gone, and while Mikey was disappointed about it, Master Splinter's punishment was scary enough that he never got a tattoo again.

Not a visible one at least.

* * *

**7.5 1987 Verse**

When Michelangelo had been warned about this type of loop, he'd never thought to would happen to him. Even though it had happened to others, he'd thought it would still skip him. The trend had been for these types of things to happen to happen to Raphael.

Speaking of Raphael, if he didn't stop laughing, Michelangelo was going to make him eat his own bandana.

"Would you quit it," said Michelangelo in annoyance.

Raphael continued to snicker. "Sorry _**Sis**_, but no way. This is too good."

Michelangelo groaned, Renet had warned them, but that still didn't prepare her to spend a loop as a girl. To be completely honest, she didn't really mind the fact too much. It was Raphael's amusement about it that was the problem.

"You know it's only a matter of time till it happens to you," she pointed out. "The Go Ninja, and the Booyakasha Raphaels have both been like this for a loop. That makes you a more likely target."

Raphael shrugged, still looking amused. "I'll deal with that when it happens. But until then, I can enjoy the fact it happened to you first."

Michelangelo snorted. Then an idea occurred to her for pay back.

"Well then," she said, making her way towards the exit of their lair. "I'll just have to use this to my advantage while I can."

That got Raphael to stop laughing. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To visit Mona Lisa," said Michelangelo in a nonchalant tone. "She and I can have a girl talk, and I can tell her _all_ about you."

Raphael's eyes widened at the implications of that statement.

Michelangelo then bolted out of the lair before he could stop her.

"Wait! Stop! Stay away from my girlfriend!" shouted Raphael, attempting to chase after her.

But Michelangelo was already gone.

Raphael sighed and thunked his head against the wall. '_Just great.'_

Then Donatello walked up to him looking troubled. "Was that Michelangelo I just saw leaving the lair?"

"Yup," moaned Raphael miserably.

"Er, then why did he look like a girl?" asked Donatello.

Raphael stared at his brother, then thunked his head again, hopping to knock himself out and this all be a bad dream.

No such luck.

* * *

**7.6 2012 Verse**

Karai grinned ferociously as Foot Ninja surrounded her. Another loop where she was fully human had started, and she was already making preparations to sabotage the Foot and make her way to New York.

But still, it was nice to get a little training in before she left.

As the Foot Ninja attacked, she had a great deal of fun taking each one of them down without breaking a sweat.

When the last of her attackers lay groaning on the floor, Karai could not resist the urge to pump her fist in the air and shout, "Booyakasha!"

She then froze at the sound of metallic boots as the Shredder came up behind her. He always insisted on watching this training exercise to monitor her progress. Because of this she always had to make sure she held back and only used the moves he'd taught her.

Grudgingly, she turned to face him and bowed.

The Shredder stared down at her. "You fought well, Karai," he said passively.

Before the praise would have made Karai swell with pride, but now it curdled her stomach, as she knew he wanted her to fight well in order to kill her real father.

"Thank you, father," was all she said, carefully keeping her tone neutral.

"But I must ask," said Shredder, making Karai tense. "What was the purpose of yelling that at the end."

Karai smirked as she glanced up at him. "Oh, just modern teen lingo," she said sarcastically. "Most young people these days say it. You really need to get out more, father."

She then flounced out of the room, leaving the Shredder to wonder if he had just been insulted, or if he was just getting old.

* * *

**7.7** **Usagi's Verse**

Usagi watched in amusement as his kame friends went about their morning rituals around their campsite. According to Leonardo, the loop the four of them had been experiencing was a baseline one, so during a quiet time period in the loop the four of them had decided to go and visit Usagi and Gen in their native world.

Usagi had welcomed his friend's visit, as he too was feeling boredom from the constant repetition of it all. Gennosuke (who had finally become looping aware) was also pleased by their visit, if only because it gave him someone new to gamble with.

Usagi could not help but be fascinated by the dynamic of the four turtles as they prepared for the day. For ones who were brought up in a different culture (despite the Japanese influence on it), their ways of going about things were different.

The most notable difference was their choice of breakfast food. Donatello had explained that they had not wanted to be an inconvenience to the two samurai, and had brought their own food on their trip. Since Michelangelo had been one of the ones tasked with packing the food, the amount was vast, and likely more than needed, as such the kame were willing to share.

Usagi examined the colorful boxes of cereal in front of him, as he tried to determine which to try. Gen had had no such qualms, and had poured some of each in his bowl with the milk. He seemed to enjoy it, but the turtles were insisting that the food tasted better unmixed.

Finally, Usagi decided on a bright red box with an image of a rabbit on the front.

However, just as he was about to pour it, Michelangelo snatched it away and waggled his finger at Usagi.

"Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids," said the orange wearing ninja with a wide grin.

Raphael quickly reached over and smacked his younger brother on the back of the head. "They won't get that joke, ya Bonehead," he grumbled.

Leonardo then snatched the box away and poured Usagi a bowl. "Ignore him, you're welcome to have this."

Usagi and Gen stared at the brothers, then shrugged and ate their breakfast. Very different cultures indeed.

* * *

**7.8 2012 Verse**

Dogpound clung to the side of the tanker truck containing the chemical the Shredder wanted poured down the sewers to eradicate the turtles, their snake of a sister, and their sensei. Thus far there had been no interference from the five reptiles. But the seemingly easy mission was setting Dogpound on edge. Something was about to happen, he just knew it.

As if on cue, the tanker drove under a bridge and a rain of shuriken came down on the tanker.

Dogpound brought his arm up to shield his head from sharp metal, and the tanker screeched to a stop once it came out from under the bridge.

The dog mutant glared up to see Michelangelo standing on the top of the bridge grinning down at him.

"Doctor Prank-enstein For The Win!" yelled the turtle as he chucked a water balloon at the tanker.

Too late Dogpound noticed that some of the shuriken had pierced the metal container and the chemical was leaking out.

He and his Purple Dragon flunkies had just enough time to scramble away before the entire tanker exploded.

The other three turtles and Karai joined Mikey on the bridge (which had miraculously not been destroyed in the explosion).

"Are you crazy, Mikey?" Leo demanded angrily. This was not what he had been planning for this mission. "That was incredibly dangerous!"

"Not to mention stupid!" agreed Raph.

"You could have killed someone!" said Donnie in distress. "Most likely yourself!"

Karai was about to use the tip of her tail to smack her youngest brother across the head, when she noticed what he was doing. "Are those _marshmallows_?" she asked incredulously.

Mikey was indeed holding a stick of marshmallows over the blaze from the explosion, looking perfectly content. "Yup, sure is. Do you want one?"

"_**MIKEY!"**_ they all yelled angrily, realizing he had done all this on purpose.

The youngest turtle simply looked up at them with an innocent expression. "What?"

* * *

**7.9 2003 Verse**

Don03 wondered just when he became the go to guy for others in the multi-verse to call and talk (*cough* complain *cough*) to about the problems in their own universe.

This time it was Donnie12 calling to complain about his version of Mikey.

"I swear he's driving all of us up the wall," Donnie was saying over the communicator. "Not only has he started pulling pranks on all of us any chance he gets, but all our fights have become nothing but a joke to him. He's not taking any of it seriously, and it's putting our whole team in danger."

"Why don't you talk to him about it?" asked Don patiently as he worked in his lab, the communicator wedged between his ear and his shoulder.

"We've _tried!_ Repeatedly! Nothing is getting through to him, not even Master Splinter," said Donnie in exasperation. "The main problem is that Mikey is not seeing any of the consequences for his actions. Anything bad that happens gets erased in the next loop, so he doesn't see any reason to care."

"Didn't you warn him about crashing the loops?" Don asked, pausing in his work.

"We did," said Donnie with a sigh. "He thinks we just made it up to scare him into behaving. We even had Venus and her Donatello call him and tell him about their crashed loop. He thought they were ripping off a scary video game."

Don winced. This was not sounding good. "How bad has it gotten there? What's the worst he's done?"

"A shorter list would be what hasn't he done," moaned Donnie. "He's gotten drunk, prank called every bad guy we have, he made Kurtzman so paranoid he no longer does anything but hide under his bed wearing a tinfoil hat, he stuck a leash on Dogpound, put Fishface in a mermaid bikini, rigged a giant flyswatter to follow Stockmanfly around, he convinced the Kraang that a water pistol was his greatest weakness, he blew up a tanker just to roast marshmallows, he got a tattoo of his face on his face, he switched Master Splinter's cheese phone with actual cheese (which started to stink after a week), he locked Karai and Leo in a closet together, he sent out flyers that Raph was going to marry the Roachinator (Raph beat him to a pulp for that), he switched all Casey's hockey pucks with mini pizzas, he dyed April's hair green while she was sleeping, and who knows how many other things."

Don winced at the long list. "Ouch," he muttered.

"Most recently he snuck into Foot HQ just so he could stick a whoopee cushion under the Shredder's throne," said Donnie. "It wouldn't have been too big a problem if he hadn't stuck around to watch Shredder sit down on it. He was caught laughing, and barely made it out of there alive."

"Sounds like your brother has the beginnings of a bad case of Sakura Syndrome," said Don with another wince. He was starting to dread the day his own Michelangelo became looping aware if this was what he had to look forward too.

"Sakura Syndrome?" asked Donnie in confusion.

"It was in the Looping for Dummies manual," said Don. "It's when a looper feels that there are no consequences to their actions, and goes out of their way to anything they want. It was named after this girl who started looping and went nuts."

"And that's happening to Mikey?" asked Donnie worriedly.

"If he doesn't get his act together soon, then yeah," said Don apologetically.

"Aw, Sewer Apples," moaned Donnie. "I'll talk to him again. Maybe the others and I can stage an intervention."

"Good luck with that," said Don, sensing the end of this conversation. "Hey by the way, why do you and the others call me when you have complaints?"

Don got the sense that his counterpart was shrugging on his end of the line. "Because you give the best advise, and I'm pretty sure you're the nicest out of all of us."

With that the conversation ended, and Don had to smile. The nicest turtle in the multi-verse, he could live with that.

* * *

**7.10 2012 Verse**

"_**MIKEY!"**_ yelled the rest of the Hamato clan, as once again their youngest did something stupid for the heck of it.

"What?" said Mikey, glancing over at them. "You said not to take any more unacceptable risks. This isn't risky at all."

While the youngest turtle was saying that, he was standing perfectly still as the Kraang fired at him from down the hall with their lasers.

"Would you get out of their line of fire!" shouted Leo from his hiding place behind a large crate. "You could get hit!"

"No way, dude," said Mikey brightly. "These guys are such a lousy shots. They still haven't hit me, and I'm not even moving."

"He does have a point," said Raph, from behind his own cover.

But Leo remembered the loop where Raph's body (while his mind was not in it) had been shot and killed.

"They don't need to be good shots," Leo snapped, "they just need to get lucky once!"

"Guys, if I may interject," called Donnie, from where he was hiding with Karai. "The continuous laser blasts from the Kraang's bayonets is causing the structural integrity of this facility to become unstable!"

"In English, Donnie!" called Mikey.

"He said the roof could cave in on us at any second!" shouted Karai.

Just as she said that, one of the Kraang's shots hit Mikey in the head, and he crumpled to the ground.

_**"****MIKEY!"**_ they all shouted again. But before they could run to him, the ceiling started to crack and rumble.

Then it caved in on all of them, burying them in the rubble.

Two words flashed through Karai's mind as she fell into blackness.

'_System Crash'_

* * *

**A/N**** Read Review, and Give suggestions.**

7.1- Yup, Don has definitely been hanging out with Mikey for too long.

7.2- I seem to enjoy gender-bending poor Raphaels. In Acceptable Risk, StariaSestra said out that Raph might be an undiscovered Disney Princess with his habit of talking to animals, and his weird (but awesome) connection with pigeons. I was laughing so hard at that that I just had to write this.

7.3- As requested by phoebe. gimenez.7. Thanks again for the suggestion. I couldn't resist but putting a slight Winter Soldier spin on it.

7.4- Mikey really wanted that tattoo. I'll leave it up to your imagination what it looked like.

7.5- I've had 2 different Raphaels gender bend, I figured it was time to pick on someone else. And Donatello is now awake.

7.6- Karai is sassy, and if the Shredder had hair he'd now be checking it for gray ones.

7.7- I couldn't resist. Plus I haven't done anything with Usagi recently.

7.8- Is it just me, or is Mikey getting out of control.

7.9- It's not just me. Also 2003 Don is a sweetheart, he's my favorite turtle in that series.

7.10- Looks like Mikey crashed the loop. You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out the consequences.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** Just a little amend from after watching yesterday's episode, _Serpent Hunt_. My current headcanon is that being the Anchor has stabilized Karai's mutation enough that she stays sane and can control it, and she can switch between forms at will. If that changes in later episodes I'll go back and fix it. Also, Bebop and Rocksteady are in the show now, Yay. I should have seen it coming that it was those two who'd be them, but I didn't until halfway though the episode ^_^; I was kinda hoping Casey'd get mutated.

* * *

**8.1 Five Nights at Freddy's Verse**

Mikey12 blinked as he awoke in what looked like a security office.

'_I got shot,' _was the first thought that ran through his head. The second one was _'That hurt. Never doing that again.'_ He then shrugged and looked around.

From the looks of the posters he was in the security office of a kids' pizza joint. He grinned widely at that. He had a good feeling about this loop.

Then his loop memories kicked in. His name was Mikey Schmidt. He was human and he'd never done any martial arts in his life, so his current body wasn't very strong or agile. Despite that, he'd just accepted a job as the night security guard at a Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria.

Mikey wasn't thrilled by the fact that he had to work in this loop, but still there was a kitchen filled with pizza making supplies just down the hall. He didn't think anyone would mind if he went and helped himself.

But before Mikey could leave the office, the phone began to ring. After a few rings it went to voicemail.

"_Hello! Hello hellooo! Uhh I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night," _said the voice over the phone.

Mikey groaned and flopped back into his seat. He might as well listen to his instructions before getting pizza.

As the voice on the phone droned on Mikey began to zone out, and not pay much attention, his mind on all the pizza he was going to eat.

But then the Phone Guy said something that snapped Mikey back into paying attention.

"… _Upon the discovery of damage or death of a person has occurred, a missing person report will be filled within ninety days, or as soon as property and premise have been thoroughly cleaned with bleach and the carpets have been replaced. Blah blah blah…"_

Wait? What?

Mikey leaned as close to the answering machine as possible to hear the rest of the message. The Phone Guy went on to explain how the animatronics of the restaurant were going to try and kill him, and how they had already hurt people before. Mikey may not pay much attention to Donnie's biology lessons, but he could remember that the frontal lobe was a part of the brain.

He was stuck inside a restaurant with killer robots that wanted to eat his brain!

That good feeling was definitely gone now, and not even pizza could bring it back.

Mikey knew that in his current human state he didn't stand a chance against killer robots. He had no weapons, and he hadn't felt this weak since he was a small turtle tot.

Mikey began biting his nails as the Phone Guy began describing the gruesome way that the robots would kill him if they caught him. It sounded like he would be forced to wear Shredder's armor, only inside out.

And his eyeballs would pop out! He didn't want his eyeballs to pop out!

As the Phone Guy finished talking and hung up, Mikey timidly reached over and turned on the light on the left side of the office.

The light flickered on, revealing a large, robotic rabbit reaching out towards Mikey.

Mikey let out a scream and slammed the door shut on the rabbit.

A quick check of the other side revealed that a robotic chicken with its head at an awkward angle was just outside the other door, before Mikey slammed that one shut too.

Mikey hid himself under his desk as the robots outside tapped against the doors. The tablet clutched in his hands showed that the power he'd been supplied was slowly draining as the doors stayed closed, but the robots just wouldn't leave.

This was worse than the Squirrelanoids!

Most of all, he finally realized that his brothers had been right about crashing the loops. He vowed that is he lived though this, he would never do anything to crash a loop again.

But first he had to get through this with his brain in tact.

* * *

**8.2 2012 Verse**

When Mikey opened his eyes and saw he was no longer in the dark security office with those glowing eyes staring at him, he let out a tiny whimper and latched onto the turtle sitting next to him, which just so happened to be Raphael.

"What's wrong with you?" Raph asked his baby brother, and the rest of the family looked over in concern.

"I swear, I'll never crash a loop again," he wailed trembling.

Raph hugged the terrified turtle to him, and glanced around to see who else understood what he'd said. Only Master Splinter looked confused.

The wise rat seemed to realize that this was a conversation his sons did not want him present for, so he excused himself to go meditate. He'd try to get the full story out of them later.

Once he was gone, Leo and Donnie hurried over to find out what had happened to their little brother. He refused to say much, except that there were robots, and they were trying to kill him and he was nearly helpless to stop them.

Donnie sighed, and began rubbing Mikey's shell in a soothing manner. It looked like they may not have to worry about Sakura Syndrome after all, but he wished it hadn't happened like this.

* * *

**8.3 Movie Theater (Dimension Unknown)**

Donatello03 blinked awake to find him and his brothers (minus Mikey) sitting in plush seats of what looked like a movie theater. In the row in front of him was the 2012 turtles and Karai, and the three awake 1987 turtles were in the row in front them. Glancing back him, Don saw that the Venus and her Donatello were sitting in the row behind them.

"What the shell is going on?" asked Raph03.

"You think I know?" asked Donatello87. "We just woke up here."

"Same," said NM Donatello.

"Ditto," called Leo12

"Well we're here for some reason," said Leo03.

Just then the screen at the front of the theater lit up, and music began to play.

All of them turned and watched as the opening theme for the 1987 TMNT cartoon played on the screen.

Once it was done, the occupants of the theater were still staring in shock.

"Since when do we have a theme song?" asked Raphael87.

"I don't know, but it was totally bodacious!" said Michelangelo87 with a wide grin.

"It's certainly catchy," said Donatello87.

"Good thing our Mikey isn't here," grumbled Raph03. "Then he'd want us to have our own theme song."

"Hey wasn't that our ring tone on the T-phone?" asked Mikey12.

"Uh, yeah," said Donnie12. "But it's just a jingle I found on the Internet. It doesn't have any words."

"Well apparently it does," said Raph12.

Then the screen lit up again, and the theme song for the Ninja Turtles: Next Mutation played.

"You two have some weird looking bad guys," said Karai to Venus and NM Donatello.

"What do they mean, 'Now they're live'," asked Venus. "I do not recall a time when we were not."

"I'm more worried about the Next Mutation part of the title," said Leo03. "From experience, secondary mutations are bad news."

The 1987 turtles, 2003 turtles, and Mikey12 (who remembered Razar's second mutation, and his own mutagen induced shellacne) nodded in agreement.

NM Donatello looked concerned. "I'll run some tests next loop."

Then the screen lit up again for the 2003 theme song to play.

Raph03 groaned and slumped in his seat. "I am so glad our Mikey isn't here. If he found out we had a theme song, he never stop singing it."

Raph12 straitened up at that, and began eyeing his Mikey trying to decide if he should start covering the younger turtle's ears before any other theme songs came on.

"I kinda like it," said Don03. "Though I do wonder why they had to keep counting us."

"Did you guys really shred Shredder?" asked Karai curiously.

"Yes, eventually," said Leo03.

"After killing him half a dozen times," Raph03 grumbled.

There was a beat of silence after that revelation.

"Wait," said Mikey12, breaking the silence with his excitement. "Everyone else here has had a theme song play. Does that mean-"

The answer came before he could even finish the question. He turned to face the screen eagerly as the 2012 theme song began to play on the screen.

Karai frowned when it ended. "Why am I shown under the bad guys?" she asked indignantly. "Sure, we started off as enemies, but I've changed since then."

"We know, Karai," said Leo12, placing a calming hand on her shoulder.

"We've got a theme song!" cheered Mikey happily. "I want it on my T-pod. Donnie can I get it on my T-pod? Pleeeeeeeease!" he asked shaking the turtle in question excitedly.

Donnie12 pulled his arm free and said, "Sure Mikey, I recorded it all on my T-phone. I'll download the sound onto your T-pod later."

"YaHOO!"

"Great," grumbled Raph12. "Now _our_ Mikey will never stop singing that."

"So who's theme song was the best?" asked Raphael87.

The loop ended before anyone could reply to that argument which could only end in tears.

* * *

**8.4 2003 Verse**

A heavy sigh was the first thing Leo heard when he came out of his meditation session.

He looked over at the source of the sigh, and saw Mikey slumped on the couch looking miserable.

"What's wrong, Mikey?" he asked.

"Raph," grumbled the younger turtle.

Leo frowned at that. He didn't recall Raph doing anything wrong lately. In fact the red wearing turtle had seemed to be in a much better mood as of late.

"What'd he do?" Leo asked, wondering if he'd missed something.

"He's not falling for any of my pranks!" wailed Mikey dramatically. "I put so much time and effort into those, and Raph doesn't have the decency to fall for even one of them. And worse, he's keeps turning them back on me!"

Leo face palmed as he heard that. Leave it to Mikey to be insulted by his pranks being foiled. He almost dreaded what the turtle would do once he was looping aware. Especially after he'd heard what happened to the 2012 Mikey.

"Maybe you should put less effort into pulling pranks, and more into your training," said Leo in exasperation.

Mikey looked at him like he was insane.

Just then there came a yell in the direction of the bedrooms.

"That sounded like Raph," said Leo worriedly.

Mikey immediately perked up. "No way! He fell for my snare trap! Alright!"

The orange wearing turtle bolted towards the noise hoping to catch a glimpse or Raph in his trap.

However, as he reached where the trap was, Mikey felt his leg get yanked out from under him, and found the world was upside down.

Raph stepped out of hiding and laughed at the fact Mikey had once again been caught in his own trap.

Leo caught up, and rolled his eyes at the sight. "You know he's only going to get back at you once he's looping aware," he whispered to Raph as Mikey struggled to get down.

"Till then, it's worth it," Raph hissed back with a smirk.

* * *

**8.5 Big Hero 6 Movie Verse **_Requested by thegirlwholived91_

Donnie12 blinked as he took in the sight in front of him.

This was definitely not the sewers.

He was in a lab, and not as a test subject. All around him were humans working on state of the art science projects and technology that made him want to drool.

When none of them seemed to be screaming at the sight of a giant turtle, he glanced down at his hands, and was surprised to see human digits instead of three large, green fingers.

He quickly scanned his loop memories, and to his delight he saw that in this loop he was the very human Donatello Hamato, fifteen-year-old genius, secretly a ninja of the Hamato clan, and student at the prestigious San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

Donnie was going to _college_. This loop was a dream come true.

He looked down at his student project. Metalhead looked back up at him and gave him a thumbs up, which Donnie grinned and returned.

"Is that a big metal turtle?" came a young sounding voice behind him.

Donnie turned to see two boys behind him looking at Metalhead intently. The taller one in the baseball cap his memories identified as Tadashi Hamada, one of his friends at college. The other one was about Donnie's age (maybe a little younger), and had asked the question.

"I bet it's great for bot fighting," said the younger boy with a grin.

Tadashi looked pained at that statement, and quickly changed the subject. "Donnie, this is my younger brother, Hiro. Hiro, this is Donnie, he's just a year older than you."

Hiro arced an eyebrow at Donnie as they shook hands. "Wow, for once a normal sounding nickname."

Donnie shrugged as the nicknames of other students flashed through his head, showing that the kid had a point. "Well my name is short for Donatello, which I'm sure is unique enough to satisfy Fred."

"Nice," said Hiro. He then looked back at Metalhead. "So what's he run on?" he asked, pointing to the machine.

Donnie grinned as he began telling Hiro all about his tin friend. He was going to enjoy this loop for sure.

* * *

**8.6 2003 Verse**

When Donatello opened his eyes for the next loop, the first thing he noticed was how hard it was to think. His entire head felt like it was in a fog, and a burning rage seemed to permeate his every thought.

'_Did I wake up in Raph's body?_' was the first semi-rational thought he had, and even that thought was slow to process.

A groan below him brought his attention out of the fog in his mind, and attempt to focus on the present.

Pinned below him by hands that were too big to belong to Don was Raphael. His brother was glaring back at him with no sign of recognition in his eyes.

"**Rrrr-Rraaafff?"** Don tried to say, but the name came out in a deep, garbled voice that wasn't his.

Raph's eyes widened at the sound, but before he could say anything, Don felt a kick on the back of his shell.

He released Raph as he was knocked forward. He whirled around angrily to see who had kicked him, only to see his other two brothers glaring up at him, looking ready to attack at any second. Casey and April were crouched behind them looking terrified.

What was going on?

Why was it so hard just to _think_?

Why did his brothers look at him like _he_ was the enemy?

And why was he _growling_ at them?

Then he slowly realized that his brothers were shorter than they should be. Then he remembered the large hands that had pinned Raph were green, three fingered, and clawed…

The rage that was festering in his mind was suddenly replaced by unadulterated terror.

No.

_No!_

_**NO!**_

But one look down confirmed his worst fears. Scales too dark. Body too big and deformed. He had awoken during his secondary mutation. He had awoken as a monster…

At that realization, Don fell to the ground in misery, and tried to curl himself into his much too small shell. Some part of him registered that he had let out an animalistic sort of whine as he did so, but his fogged up brain could bring himself to care.

Around him he could hear his brothers and friends conversing, but it was like he was hearing them from underwater. He could hear his name being mentioned, but nothing made sense.

Then he sensed people coming closer to him. His instincts made him snap and growl at those approaching, but he regretted it when he saw that it was his brothers.

Mikey had jumped back and screamed like a girl when Don had done that, and Leo looked tense and stayed out of reach.

But Raph only hesitated for a second, before cautiously approaching again. While he had Don's attention, the red wearing turtle made a show of putting down his weapons, and holding his hand out invitingly.

Raph said something that Don's addled brain eventually translated to, "Easy there, Donny."

Fighting the savage impulse in his head to bite the hand (this was Raph, his _brother_, he wouldn't hurt him), Don did his best to be as non-threatening as possible as Raph laid his hand on Don's head.

"Oh, Donny," he heard Raph whisper as the older turtle rubbed his head comfortingly.

Don could only whine in response and lean his head into the hand. All other forms of speech had abandoned him.

Seeing this, Leo and Mikey slowly approached him as well, both saying incomprehensible words of sympathy and concern.

The rage that was clouding his mind lessened a bit once his three brothers surrounded him with their comforting presence. It was still a struggle to keep himself from lashing out. But even through the fog in his head, there was one thing he knew for sure.

His brothers would not let him down.

* * *

**8.7 2012 Verse (Turtles Forever, continued from** **6.1)**

After a vicious fight with a tiger mutant, giant worms, and several Kraang and Foot bots, the 1987 and 2003 turtles once again found themselves gathered around the Trans-dimensional Portal Stick. The 2012 turtles had agreed to come and help their counterparts out, and their Karai, Casey, and April had opted to stay behind with their Master Splinter, who had been injured in the fighting.

"Okay, I've made some adjustments using the Kraang portal tech," said Donnie12 after he handed over the portal stick. He was the only 2012 turtle to be awake for this loop. "It should be able to work better now."

"Thanks, Donatello," said Donatello87, who seemed endlessly amused by being able to call others by his own name.

"Moment of truth time then," said Don03, as he activated the device.

The stick lit up with a bright flash of light, and when it faded the twelve turtles were gone.

"Just when you thought our lives couldn't get any weirder. Am I right?" said Casey, from where he and the girls had watched them leave.

The two kunoichi nodded in agreement.

**Meanwhile in the Movie Verse**

Movie Raphael was once again with his brothers, battling the stone generals to close the portal and seal the monsters away.

Just as he landed a hit on Aguila, the portal flared up and changed from the glowing red-orange to bright green. Then the portal spat out twelve turtles and they all fell to the ground at the base of the portal, which returned to it's original color.

The battle was brought to a standstill, as everyone stopped to stare at the new arrivals.

Movie Raph recognized the three alternate versions of himself, Leo, Donny, and Mikey, as they struggled to untangle themselves from the heap they'd landed in.

"Okay, maybe I was off on a few calibrations," said Donnie12, as he pulled himself free from his brothers.

"Ya _think_?" chorused the three different versions of Raphael.

"Hey more us's!" cheered Mikey12. "And these ones don't look like dorks!"

Movie Mikey looked over at Movie Donny. "I want my own portal even more now," he said eagerly.

Movie Raph groaned, then dodged as Aguila took another swipe at him while he was distracted.

This day just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

**8.8 2003 Verse**

The four turtles could only stare at the latest menace to attack New York City.

"Think this one might be a reject from the Cowabunga Turtles' screwy universe?" Raph asked Don and Leo, while keeping it out of the still unawake Mikey's hearing.

"I wouldn't be surprised," said Leo, as they continued to stare at the latest monster.

It was a giant evil toaster. There was no other way to describe it. It was big, metallic, square, and it shot fireballs out of a crevice on the top of its head. It hadn't seen them yet, and they'd been too busy staring in disbelief to attack it.

"Looks like the Brave Little Toaster is back from Mars," said Mikey, unaware of his brothers' conversation.

The three older turtles all groaned and rolled their eyes.

"You're seriously drawing from old kid movies for this?" asked Raph.

"Well Toasty over there looks like a Saturday morning cartoon villain, so why not?" asked Mikey.

None of his brothers could argue with that, the toaster really did look the part.

"Well it's perfectly obvious how we can beat it," said Don pleasantly.

The other three shifted their attention onto him. "How?" they all asked.

"Simple," said Don. Then he shoved Leo towards it.

The lead turtle stumbled forward, and into the toaster monster's sights. But before it could attack, Leo's hand came to rest on its hull to steady his balance.

At his touch the entire toaster seized up, shuttered, and then fell down dead.

Leo removed his hand from it and backed away, his eyes wide. His brothers came and joined him as he stared at the dead toaster.

"Well that's one way to do it," said Raph, a little disappointed he wasn't able to fight.

"How'd you know that would work?" Mikey asked Don.

Don gave them all a wry grin. "Do you have any idea how many times I've had to fix _our_ toaster after Leo gets a hold of it? He's like the bane of all kitchen appliances."

Raph and Mikey exchanged a glance, and then burst out laughing.

Leo, on the other hand, scowled. "I'm not that bad," he said.

He kicked the fallen toaster for emphasis, only for the remains of the toaster to explode into flames.

"I think old Toasty here disagrees with you, Leo," Mikey quipped, as he, Raph and Don laughed.

Leo crossed his arms and pouted.

* * *

**8.9 Movie Verse**

"Is it done yet?" asked Mikey eagerly, as he tried to peer over Donny's shoulder.

"Almost," said Donny impatiently, as he swatted Mikey away.

The orange wearing turtle moved to stand next to Raph, and bounced on the soles of his feet eagerly.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" he said happily.

Raph shook his head in amusement at the younger turtle's antics. "Don't forget, I'll be the one wearing it. It's on me if this thing explodes," he said.

"It's not going to explode," Donny called from over his shoulder. "Or at least, it's not likely to."

"That's reassuring," said Raph with a roll of his eyes.

"I wish Leo was here to see this," said Mikey happily, not at all deterred by the possibility of explosions.

"If Leo were here to see this, then we wouldn't be doing it in the first place. Leader Boy wouldn't let us," Raph pointed out.

For this loop Leo was the only one not awake. Because of this, his main reason for going to South America was not just to become a better leader, but also to escape the confusion his looping aware brothers had caused him.

Though whether he was awake or not, he still probably wouldn't allow this.

"And done," said Donny, standing back to admire his handiwork. "Now we just need to test it out."

Raph cautiously moved past him, and sat on his motorbike. Then he hit the button that Donny had installed.

The entire bike shifted under him. A brace snapped up and wrapped around his torso, and the rest of the bike unfolded into a pair of giant wings that were attached to his back.

Mikey let out a dreamy sigh. "It's beautiful."

"Start up function is working properly," said Donny, as he carefully scrutinized the machine's movements. "Now for the second part of the test."

Raph braced himself as he gripped what used to be the handlebars of his bike. He slowly started the ignition and held his breath as the engines started up.

Then his feet were lifted off the ground as the machine did its work. He was so surprised he did little more than hover in one spot, while his brothers started cheering.

"It worked!" cheered Donny, as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Oh yeah!" Said Mikey, jumping up and down in excitement. "The Nightwatcher has his jetpack bike!"

Raph released the ignition, and promptly fell back to the ground. Stumbling under the jetpack's weight as he did so.

He gave his younger brothers a wide grin. "Let's see the bad guys do that."

* * *

**A/N Read. Review. **_**Please Give Suggestions! Particularly to a SAINW Loop. I want to do one, but I'm lacking in ideas for it.**_ As for the turtles' human appearances I've always envisioned them as the way _**10yrsy**_ on Deviantart draws them. He/she has given all versions of the turtles human forms, and is really good. He/she also has some really cute fan comics, so check it out if you want. If not, you can use your own imagination for them.

8.1- In Five Nights at Freddy's the main character is named Mike, there's pizza that you don't get to eat, brains have been bitten in the past, there are creepy killer robots after you, you can't even fight to defend yourself, and it lasts five nights. I thought this would be the perfect place to scare Mikey straight.

8.2- Poor Mikey

8.3- Whose theme song do you like the best? Review and let me know.

8.4- Raph knows the pranks are coming, and can avoid them. But he also can't resist getting Mikey back for doing them in the baseline.

8.5- As requested by thegirlwholived91. I'm sure Donnie thanks you for this loop.

8.6- The Mutation outbreak and Don's secondary mutation are one of my favorite arcs in the 2003 show. Don has a little more control this time, enough to know what's going on and fight off the urge to attack everyone. Still, poor Don, now I wanna give him a hug.

8.7- More Turtles Forever fun, this time with even more turtles

8.8- A common joke on the internet is that Leo (particularly this Leo) should never be allowed in the kitchen and is the Grim Reaper of toasters. I don't know where it came from, but I've always found it funny. Let me know if someone knows where it's from.

8.9- After a bunch of loops, Donny has just accepted Raph's Nightwatcher job as something he can't stop. So he helps with his technical know-how to help keep Raph safe. Leo still doesn't approve of Raph being the Nightwatcher, and tries to stop him when he's awake. Mikey just really wanted that jetpack.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	9. Chapter 9

**9.1 Lord of the Rings Verse**

At the start of this loop, Raph12 had not been pleased with how it had been going. For one, he was human shaped and half his usual height. For another he'd woken up in a village of midgets that had been so freaking _peaceful_. There were absolutely no heads to bust, and it had started making him stir-crazy.

He was apparently replacing a hobbit gardener named Samwise Gamgee (who apparently sounded the same as him, but they had little else in common). When his 'best friend' of this loop, Frodo Baggins, was dragged into a world saving suicide quest, Raphael had jumped at the chance to leave the Shire and see some action.

And he didn't want the world to end. That was always bad.

He'd gotten his wish for action, as there had been tons of fighting and adventure on this trip. But currently Frodo and his quest had been put on hold by a group of humans, who had nabbed them just as they were getting close to where they needed to go.

The leader of the humans was a man named Faramir, who was eyeing them both in suspicion. "My men tell me you are orc spies," he said.

Raph glowered at the human. "Spies," he growled, clenching his fists, "I'll give you spies, ya bonehead!"

Frodo elbowed him to shut him up.

"Well if you are not spies, than who are you?" asked Faramir. "Speak."

Frodo hesitated, and said, "We are hobbits of the Shire. Frodo Baggins is my name. And this is Raphael Hamato."

Faramir looked Raphael up and down in disdain. "Your bodyguard?" he asked.

Raph gave Faramir a dangerous smirk, and twirled his sai in his hands. "His ninja."

* * *

**9.2 2012 Verse**

Leo walked in to the dojo early in the first morning of a new loop to start training.

He was surprised to see that there was someone already there.

"Raph?" he asked when he saw his brother crouched at the foot of the tree in the dojo.

The turtle started and turned around, and Leo could immediately tell something was very different about his brother.

"Er, no, not exactly," said 'Raph' with a light accent. "But I seem to be taking his place for now."

Leo raised and eye ridge. This was new. Did Raph switch bodies with a counterpart or another turtle?

'Raph' then looked back at the tree with an appreciative expression. "This is a beautiful tree, especially for growing underground. Would you mind if I care for it while I'm here."

Leo was now convinced this wasn't any Raphael. None of them seemed at all interested in plants. Nor did he seem to be any ninja turtle counterpart he knew of.

"So if you're taking my brother's place, then are you?" he asked. "I'm Leonardo."

'Raph' gave him a friendly smile. "Samwise Gamgee, nice to meet you."

* * *

**9.3 1987 Verse**

"Hey Michelangelo, there's something I've been wondering," said Donatello as the four turtles returned to their lair after beating the Shredder (again).

"Yeah, what?" asked Michelangelo.

"Why'd you switch out your nunchaku for the your Turtle Line?" Donatello asked.

Michelangelo looked down at his grappling hook weapon. "Huh, I don't really know," he said scratching his head.

Raphael looks over at you and says. "Translation, for some reason adults in the 90s thought nunchucks needed to be censored. Meanwhile, the ninjas with the sharp pointy weapons get a free pass. How's that for logic?"

Leonardo frowned. "Well that's just silly."

* * *

**9.4 2012 Verse**

Karai stood in the doorway of the dojo and watched the proceedings in the lair.

It was another gender swap loop, and this time no one was spared. For this loop he was Kai, not Karai.

Below him were his sisters. The only other ones awake were Mikey (Millie) and Donnie (Donna). Millie, after an initial freak-out, did not have to much of a problem with this change. Donna however was embarrassed by the whole thing, and was spending her time trying to ignore it (and failing miserably).

Raph (El) and Leo (Lea) were oblivious to the changes. Millie was taking full advantage of this by snapping as many pictures of their female forms as she could on her T-phone, intending to use them as blackmail later.

At least until El got sick of having a camera shoved in her face every few seconds, and started chasing Millie around the lair while yelling death threats. Being female seemed to only increase her temper, Kai mused.

He caught Lea's eye and silently asked if she was going to stop them. The blue wearing turtle just rolled her eyes and went back to watching Space Heroes. Some things never changed.

That was when Kai noticed Donna sitting off to the side and looking glum. Seeing as no one else was paying attention to her, Kai decided to go over and see what was wrong.

"Huh, I didn't know a turtle could turn blue," said Kai as he leaned against the wall near Donna.

"Go away, Kai," Donna mumbled.

"Not a chance," said Kai, as he sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

Donna gave him a look over, before sighing again. "It's August," she said glumly.

Kai raised an eyebrow at the name of April's male counterpart. "What about him? Is the fact your crush is currently a boy making you less interested."

"It's the opposite," Donna muttered, refusing to look at Kai. When it was clear Kai wasn't going anywhere, she elaborated, "I still _like_ her- I mean- him… Even though right now she's, well, a him…"

"You still have a crush on August?" asked Kai in surprise.

Donna buried her face in her hands. "So what does that say about me?"

Kai's eyes widened as he realized what was going though his little sister's head. He wasn't sure how to comfort him.

"Well," said Kai slowly, trying not to put his foot in his mouth. "You're a girl this loop, so maybe it has something to do with hormones."

Donna looked up at that, and looked contemplative.

"But I don't feel at all attracted to any other boys in this loop," Donna pointed out after thinking it over.

"Just August, then?" asked Kai.

Donna nodded.

Kai then smirked. "Then it could just be that you'll always be smitten over a certain red head named after a month, no matter what form that red head takes."

Donna blushed scarlet at that statement, but looked a little pleased as well.

"Aww, true love. That's adorable," said a new voice above them.

They looked up to see Millie sitting in the rafters above their heads (no doubt hiding from El), and beaming down at them.

"Donnie and April sitting in a tree-" Millie started to sing happily.

**"EL! MILLIE'S OVER HERE!"** shouted Donna.

"Thanks!" yelled El as she came running in. Millie let out a high-pitched shriek and took off running again.

"Some things really never change," said Kai as they watched the two run around the lair.

Donna nodded in agreement.

Throughout this, Lea never took her eyes of the TV.

* * *

**9.5 Movie(ish) Verse **_Requested by __ZorinBlitzFan_

Donatello thunked his head against the wall. "I can't believe this," he moaned.

The turtles were once again in a variant loop. Only this time instead of ninjas hiding in the shadows, they were a group of superheroes who fought out in the open.

"I like it," said Mikey cheerfully, as he took a dramatic pose while holding up his cape up to his face. "The Turtle Titan strikes fear into the hearts of his enemies," he said in a dramatic voice.

Raph tugged off his Nightwatcher helmet and smirked at their baby brother. "You know you're ripping that name and costume off from your Ninja Time counterpart, right?"

"Really?" asked Mikey. He chewed on that for a moment, and then shrugged. "Dude has good taste."

Raph rolled his eyes, and turned to Leo. "What I'd really like to know is where your name and costume came from. The Ghost of the Jungle is an oddly specific name. Anything you want to tell us bro?"

Leo shifted a bit, and picked at his ragged cloak from his time in South America. "While I was on my training trip, I _may_ have made a name for myself fighting thugs and gangs that were attacking the nearby villages."

Raph scowled at his older brother. "So you mean to tell me that you gave me a hard time for my Nightwatcher gig, all the while you were doing the exact same thing on your little vacation, huh, jungle boy?"

Leo looked sheepish, but stood his ground. "Because what I was doing didn't run the risk of drawing attention to the rest of our family. And the area didn't have as good a police presence, so no one else could help."

Raph was still wasn't happy about it, but didn't say anything more. Leo knew he'd be paying for this one way or another.

Mikey however wasn't paying attention to his older brother's fight. He was too busy trying to cheer up Donny.

"Come on," said Mikey with a large cheesy grin. "I don't see why you're so blue about this loop."

Donny shot Mikey a dry look, and gestured down to the tacky purple wizard robe he was wearing. "You're not the one called Mr. Wizard," he grumbled.

* * *

**9.6 2012**

It was a typical day in the lair. Master Splinter was meditating, Karai and Leo were sparing, Raph was feeding Spike, and Donnie was working in his lab.

Then a loud rumbling echoed throughout the sewer system. It was getting louder at the entrance of the lair, causing them all to stop what they were doing and run to see what was going on.

They saw Mikey round the corner of the subway tunnel and run as fast as he could towards the lair.

**"It's Squirrelmageddon!"** he wailed as he rushed past the entrance to the lair, and continued down the tunnel.

The source of the rumbling made itself known a second later, as a stampede of hundreds of regular, non-mutated squirrels ran along the tracks after Mikey.

The other inhabitants of the lair could only stare in shock and disbelief until the last squirrel scampered by.

Master Splinter sighed, and clutched his temple. "What has that boy gotten into now?"

"We'll go find out, Sensei," said Leo, as he and the rest of the teens vaulted over the turnstiles and took off down the tunnel.

"I can't wait to hear the story behind this," mutter Karai dryly as they went.

* * *

**9.7 2003 Verse**

Hun was _not_ happy. Stockman's Foot tech ninjas had been sent out of their test run to capture one of the turtle creatures that had surfaced recently, and had been causing problems with their plans.

At first the plan had seemed successful. The Foot tech ninjas had returned from their outing with an unconscious turtle in tow. They had just been about to strap him to the interrogation table when the turtle snapped awake, and had tossed blinding powder into their eyes.

Caught off guard and unable to see, Hun had been taken down by the turtle in an embarrassingly quick fashion. The last thing he saw before blacking out was the blurry sight of a two-toed, green foot flying towards his face.

He had awoken locked inside a large metal vault that he could not force his way out of. To add insult to injury, a pink tutu had replaced his clothing, and his hair had been dyed bright green with a glittery bow glued to the end of his braid.

But not even those insults could compare with the worst part of all this humiliation. No, the absolute worst thing about this was _who_ he'd been locked in the vault with.

"This is unacceptable," ranted Dr. Stockman, like he'd had been doing since awakening in this hellhole. "A man of my genius should not be treated like this."

Hun did his best to ignore him, but it was hard when the pompous genius would not stop pacing back and forth as he raved about the indignity of it all. Like Hun, Stockman had been dressed in a ridiculous outfit. For some reason the turtles had chosen to dress Stockman as a rodeo clown, complete with seemingly permanent face paint and shoes that squeaked loudly every time he took a step. As such his pacing was almost as irritating as listening to him talk.

Finally Hun had had enough. He slugged the clown in the face, knocking him unconscious and most likely breaking his nose.

It wouldn't get them out of there any faster, but it at least made Hun feel better.

At least until the two of them got out and had to report this failure to the Shredder.

Suddenly being locked in here wasn't so bad.

* * *

**9.8 Equestria Verse **_Requested by __ZorinBlitzFan_

When MB April and MB Raphael woke up in a brightly colored world as ponies, Raph declared that he knew he wasn't going to like this loop.

This was further proved upon when several colorful ponies in lab coats caught him in a net and dragged him away for a preset anger management course. Something he protested loudly against to no avail.

April could only stare in bewilderment as the turtle turned pony was dragged away.

"Sorry about that," said a voice behind her. She turned to see a purple unicorn walking over to her. "The 'Cowabunga' Raphael scheduled counseling for all his counterparts when he first came here, and after the, er, I think you call them Prime turtles, were such a hassle to get to counseling, some of the doctors decided to take more drastic measures in the future."

April looked at her in bewilderment. She'd heard over the communicators about the counseling, but- "You know that method of getting him there is only going to make him even more angry and disagreeable, right?" she asked.

The unicorn frowned thoughtfully. The two of them could still hear Raphael's shouting even though he was now a good distance away. "Good point," she admitted. "I'll reconsider it for future endeavors."

"My name is Twilight Sparkle by the way," added the unicorn when she realized she hadn't introduced herself yet.

"April O'Neil," said April. "So what am I supposed to do while I'm here?"

Twilight shook her head, and began giving her typical 'welcome to Equestria speech', "Equestria is a sanctuary loop…

Meanwhile in the counseling center, the psychologist began his session with his newest patient.

"Your counterparts told me your mother was a canister of glowing ooze," he said in his Freudian. "Tell me, how does this make you feel?"

Raphael only chewed on his toothpick and growled.

* * *

**9.9 2003 Verse (Continued fro 7.1)**

Bishop frowned in irritation as he entered the genetics lab and found his employees staring up at him, terrified. All of them were too frightened to get anything he asked done, and he couldn't for the life of him find out why.

After it happened four more times whenever he entered a room, he finally forced the answer out of a scientist.

It seems that once again the hacker was back. This time whoever it was wasn't focusing on annoying Bishop, but rather they seemed intent on frightening his employees into quivering, useless lumps.

Who knew playing the Jaws theme song before Bishop entered the room would be so effective.

Meanwhile within cyberspace, four Cybernauts fell onto their shells laughing.

"I don't know how you built this thing, Donny," said Mikey between guffaws, referring to the cyber portal, "and I don't care. This is too epic."

"I'll admit," said Leo. "It's fun to get back at Bishop this way. Especially since he can't bring trace it back to us."

"I can't believe ya kept it to yourself, Don," said Raph with a snicker. "Sticking it to Bishop is something we all want a piece of."

"I didn't think you'd approve," said Don sheepishly. "Plus at first I wasn't sure I could do it."

Mikey recovered from his laughter and got a scheming look on his face. "So what song should we use next?"

* * *

**A/N Read. Review. **_**Please Give Suggestions! Particularly to a SAINW Loop. I want to do one, but I'm lacking in ideas for it. ALSO, in that or the Super Turtles Verse, who do you think should be the Anchor?**_

9.1- Sean Astin was Sam in the movies, and is the voice of Raphael now. How could I not do this? Though personally, if someone hadn't told me it was the same person, I'd never have seen it, since Raph and Sam have completely different personalities and ways of talking. Kudos to Sean Astin for that.

9.2- And now the other way around.

9.3- The UK in the 90s started to censor nunchaku, so for a lot of episodes in the middle of its run Michelangelo had to use a grappling hook called the Turtle Line, or he just fought without weapons. I always thought that was kinda silly, since lots of other characters seemed to have more dangerous weapons than his. This is also why Next Mutation Michelangelo used Tonfa instead of nunchucks.

9.4- Just an idea that's been kicking around in my head as I was thinking about gender bending loops.

9.5- I always thought it was a little hypocritical of Leo to get mad at Raph for his Nightwatcher thing, when Leo was doing roughly the same thing down in South America. I can get some of his points against Raph being the Nightwatcher, but it still felt very pot-calling-the-kettle-black to me. As requested by ZorinBlitzFan Sorry it took so long to write it. Let me know if you want me to do more with it.

9.6- Ever notice how squirrels in this show seem to really not like Mikey, and vise versa. Not just the Squirrelanoids, regular squirrels too.

9.7- Just some fun messing with the bad guys. Those two really hate each other. But I be now they hate the turtles even more. The Rodeo clown part was a slight reference to 6.10

9.8- Thanks again to ZorinBlitzFan for the suggestions.

9.9- Because messing with Bishop is fun. So what song should I use next, or is this getting old?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** Hey all. If I keep to my posting schedule, then chapter 12 will be posted on Valentine's Day. For that I'd like to do a chapter on Loops involving love. They can be sad, one-sided, happy, sweet, funny, anything is open to be a loop, they just need to involve romance in some way between two characters who are not OC (Or R rated). So break out the lovey-dovey suggestions, pretty please. Review if you have any suggestions or requests for that chapter, or any other chapters.

* * *

**10.1 2003 Verse**

April O'Niel listened captivated as the rat named Splinter told her the story of him and his son's origin. But when he got to the end where in introduced his sons by name, April had to blink in surprise.

"Wait, so you're _all_ named Donatello?" April asked in confusion as she looked over at the four masked turtles standing before her.

Master Splinter's ear twitched and he looked sheepish. "Yes. It seems my mind was not fully evolved when I chose to name them. By the time I realized my error the name had stuck."

The shortest and pudgiest of the four Donatellos stepped forward with a cheerful grin. "Don't sweat it April," he said. "At least we're easy to tell apart."

It was true, despite the fact they were all mutant turtles in purple masks wielding staff weapons, they all looked different from each other.

The second shortest Donatello, who was olive colored and only white could be seen through the eyeholes of his mask, gave her a shrug. "Despite all of us having the same name, we all have different nicknames," he said. "I'm Don."

He pointed to the short pudgy one. "He goes by his full name, Donatello."

Donatello waved cheerfully.

Don then pointed to the tallest and lankiest of the turtles, who had a gap in his teeth, and was looking at April with friendly red-brown eyes. "Just call him D."

"Hi, April," said D, blushing slightly.

And finally, Don pointed to the second tallest and broadest of the four turtles. "And this is Donny."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Donny.

"Don, Donatello, D, and Donny," said April aloud to try and get the four of them straight in her head. "That's not confusing at all," she muttered sarcastically.

"Tell me about it," muttered Splinter.

* * *

**10.2 Movie Verse**

Movie Raph could only stare up. He could sense the two turtles beside him were doing the exact same thing.

"What?" growled MB Raph, as he glared down at the other three turtles, annoyed by their staring.

"You're freakin' huge!" exclaimed Raph03, when he found his voice.

"And I thought this guy was bulky," said Raphael87 snidely, jerking his thumb at Raph03, who swatted it away in annoyance.

MB Raph just rolled his eyes. "You pipsqueaks are just short," he said gruffly.

"Hey, who you calling a pipsqueak," snarled both Movie Raph and Raph03 in unison.

Raphael87 rolled his eyes and looks over at you. "Great, stuck in a loop with a bunch of hot heads. How's that for turtle luck."

Movie Raph looked over at his other two namesakes. "Who's he talking to?"

Raph03 rolled his eyes and shrugged. "He does that. Ignore it."

"Weird," said MB Raph.

Movie Raph sighed. "Come on," he said with a wave of his hand, "we'll figure it out back at the lair."

The other three Raphaels nodded, and turned to follow him.

As they made their way though the tunnels a loud thunk and swearing was heard at the rear of their group.

They looked back to see MB Raph lying on his back and rubbing his head.

"The sewers in this dimension are too small," he grumbled.

"No, you're just freakin' huge," said Raph03. The other two nodded in agreement.

* * *

**10.3 1987 Verse**

When Michelangelo Prime woke up at the bottom of a familiar looking bunk bed, he groaned and covered his face with his pillow.

"Not this place again," he moaned.

"Wow," came a cheerful voice above his head. "Bunk Beds! I've always wanted a bunk bed!"

MikePrime stuck his head out of his bunk and looked up. A smiling freckled face looked down at him from the top bunk.

"Oh, hey monochrome dude!" said Mikey12 waving down at him.

Mike Prime frowned. "Aren't you the Michelangelo who got Sakura Syndrome?"

Mikey12 froze and shuddered as he remembered his time at Freddy's. "Not anymore," he muttered softly.

"Keep it down, dudes," came a surfer drawl from the bunk above Mike Prime, as a green hand reached out and waved at them. "I'm tryin' to catch some z's here."

Mikey12's grin came back at the sound of that voice. "Hey, is that the Cowabunga Mikey."

"It's Michelangelo or nothing, lil' dude," came the reply as Michelangelo87 stuck his head out of his bunk, blinking sleepily.

Then they became aware that there was still someone snoring on the four-level bunk bed.

"Zzzzz-Dude, Zzzzz-Dude," was how the snores went from the bunk under Mikey12.

Mikey12 got an evil grin on his face. He climbed down to where Movie Mikey was still snoring away and pulled a water balloon from his subspace-pocket.

He pelted it at the still sleeping turtle. Movie Mikey woke with a start as the balloon hit him in the face. He floundered and fell out of his bunk as a result.

"Gahh!" Movie Mikey yelped as he covered his head. "No more Birthday parties! _**No more **__**BIRTHDAY **__**PARTIES!**_"

The other three Michelangelos exchanged glances.

"Birthday parties?" asked Mike Prime in confusion.

The other two just shrugged.

* * *

**10.4 Prime Verse**

Things were not going well in the Prime Universe.

This time there were four Leonardos all in the same loop, and all of whom were used to being in charge of their team.

Know what happens when you stick four leaders on a team and expect them to work together? Chaos, and a lot of yelling over who is right.

Master Splinter was no help. He simply told them to work it out amongst themselves, and left to meditate with earplugs in.

It was eventually decided that since it was his universe, Leo Prime would lead the team, but he would listen to the other's input and opinions.

Movie Leo was watching as Leonardo Prime and Leo03 set about planning to take out the Shredder for this loop, when he noticed that the fourth Leonardo was missing.

After a quick search he found Leo12 sitting in front of the TV flipping through channels and looking bluer than his mask.

Movie Leo sat down next to him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Leo12 jumped and fumbled with the remote in his hand. "Oh, uh, it's just… This dimension doesn't have Space Heroes, my, um, my favorite show," he said quickly and insincerely.

Movie Leo raised an eye ridge at him. "What is it really?"

"No, that's all," Leo12 insisted.

Movie Leo rolled his eyes. "Come on, I have three younger brothers. You'll have to do better than that to lie to me."

Leo12's face fell at his words. "That's just it," he admitted.

"What's it?" asked Movie Leo, feeling like he'd missed something.

"I feel like the little brother. Like I'm the youngest one here," said Leo12 throwing his arms in the air in exasperation. "You and the other two Leos all seem like you're older and way more mature than I am. Compared to you guys, I feel like an immature goof."

Leo12's face blanked as a horrible thought occurred to him. "Oh Sewer Apples, I'm the Mikey of the group."

Movie Leo had to fight to keep his amusement contained, as he knew it wouldn't help make the smaller turtle feel any better if he laughed.

"I wouldn't go that far," said Movie Leo, once he was sure he could keep a straight face. He rubbed the back of Leo12's shell comfortingly. "To be honest, I feel a little intimidated too. All four of us are leaders who've led our teams through who knows how many crazy situations. It's a little scary to see how we all measure up to each other."

"Tell me about it," muttered Leo12 to himself.

"Also, I admit I envy you a little," said Movie Leo, making Leo12 stare up at him in shock.

"What?" he asked.

"You're light hearted, and optimistic about things," explained Movie Leo. "You've seen some of the worst there is, and you can still smile and tell bad jokes."

"They-they sound funnier in my head," said Leo12, rubbing his head sheepishly.

Movie Leo rolled his eyes, but smiled. "I can't do that so easily," he admitted, "and I don't think the others can either. The three of us are more jaded about the world, and it's harder for us to stay as positive as you do."

Leo12 was staring up at him in wonder. "You really think so?" he asked.

Movie Leo nodded. "Besides," he added. "It might not be so bad to be the little brother for just one loop. Let someone else be the responsible one for a change. What do you say?"

Leo12 mulled it over and then smiled. "So long as I'm not the Mikey."

Movie Leo grinned and pulled Leo12 into a noogie. "Not possible, only a Mikey can be a Mikey," he said over Leo12's squawks of protest.

A ways away, Leo03 and Leo Prime looked over to see the other two's antics.

"Lucky kids," muttered Leo Prime.

Leo03 just nodded.

* * *

**10.5 Movie Verse (Loop of Four Raphs Continued)**

"I can't believe you talked us into trying this," grumbled Movie Raph to MB Raph, as he concentrated on what was in his hands.

"Hey I've tried this before," admitted Raph03 as he focused on his own project. "It does help, and I got to pummel Mikey with the end result."

"That's always fun," agreed MB Raph, not even looking up from what he was doing.

"The question is, why do I have this?" asked Raphael87, holding up his own project. "I don't have the anger issues you guys have."

"Shut up and knit your scarf," said the three more hotheaded turtles, not bothering to look up from their own knitting.

Raphael87 sighed, and went back to knitting his pink (apparently that was the only color that was left for him) scarf. "Well if this turns out alright, I can at least give it to Mona for Christmas," he says to you.

The other three ignored him. By now they were all too used to him breaking the fourth wall to take notice of it anymore.

* * *

**10.6 2003 Verse (Loop of Four Dons Continued)**

Don examined his scaffolding by the pond in the lair, before calling the other three Donatellos over.

"Okay," he said once they had gathered around. "The next thing we need to do is meet and befriend Leatherhead. He should be swimming down in the tunnels somewhere right now, so who wants to go down and meet him."

Donatello and D both exchanged panicked glances before shouting "**NOT IT!**"

Donny, on the other hand, just looked confused. "Who's Leatherhead, and why are you two so afraid of him?"

"Leatherhead is a friend," explained Don. "He's a mutant crocodile with a great intellect. He's very kind, but sometimes his temper gets away from him. As for those two, I don't know."

"He's a good guy here?" asked Donatello in surprise. "In my universe, he hates our guts and keeps working with other bad guys to off us. He's also not all that smart."

"That doesn't sound anything like the Leatherhead I know," said Don in surprise.

"Well in my dimension he's on our side, and Mikey's his friend," D said reluctantly. "But he also likes to grab me by my face and shake me like a rag doll!" D pointed at his face for emphasis.

"Ouch," muttered Donny with a wince.

"He's not like that here," Don assured them all. "And we need to meet him and make friends with him. Right now Baxter Stockman is feeding him lies so he'll make a weapon for him. We need to help him see the truth."

The other three Donatellos exchanged a glance, before reluctantly agreeing to help.

Later…

"I _told_ you this would happen!" wailed D as Leatherhead (who'd been told by Stockman they were the enemy) clutched his face in one of his massive hands and swung him around.

"Sorry," was all Don could say as he and Donatello defended themselves against Stockman's robot.

Fortunately Stockman soon blabbed about working for Shredder, and things worked out. They even were able to keep Leatherhead from getting buried by rubble again. But after that, Donatello and D made sure to keep a safe distance from Leatherhead, despite the crocodile's numerous apologies.

* * *

**10.7 Prime Verse (Loop of Four Leos Continued)**

Smoke slowly filtered out of the lair as Master Splinter emptied the last of the fire extinguisher onto what had once been the kitchen.

The rat sensei then turned and glared at his four sheepish and mortified sons.

"I take it back," said Master Splinter, referring to an earlier comment that the boys had been eating too much fast food. "Order out as many meals as you want. But none of you are allowed to set foot in the kitchen again, except to clean up this mess."

"Hai Sensei," said the four Leonardos in embarrassment as they filed back into the kitchen to start cleaning it up from their disastrous attempt to make a home cooked meal.

As they went, Leo Prime couldn't help but look over at Leo03. "So how did you do that with the toaster?" the prime turtle asked. "I've never seen one explode at a touch before."

Leo03 glared at him. "Oh shut up."

* * *

**10.8 1987 Verse (Loop of Four Mikeys Continued)**

When you have four Michelangelos in one place, things are bound to get wild.

The Shredder and his hench-mutants found that out the hard way, as a take-over-the-world plot by them ended with all three hanging from the Statue of Liberty wearing chicken costumes.

Mikey12 hadn't been too thrilled about the last part, as it brought up unpleasant memories of a certain pizzeria.

Fortunately Michelangelo87 knew exactly how to distract him from such thoughts.

"So how come you and your bros got extra toes," he asked on the way back to the lair.

The question was so out of left field that they all stopped to stare at the one who asked the question.

After blinking in surprise for a few seconds, Mikey12 looked down and compared his feet to the other Michelangelos'.

Instead of the oddly shaped two toed feet like most of the turtles, Mikey12 had round feet with three toes.

"Whoa, they are different," said Movie Mikey, as he kneeled down to get a good look at them.

Mikey12 looked them over. "I don't know. But I've always had three toes. When I get to be really good friends with someone, I introduce my friend to all six of them," he said proudly.

"I bet your friends are thrilled by that," said Mike Prime sarcastically.

"Casey was," said Mikey12, not noticing the sarcasm. "April was a little freaked out about it, but she's cool with it now."

"I bet if Donny were here he could give a whole long winded, science-y explanation about why they're so different," said Movie Mikey

"Probably," said Michelangelo87. He then slumped. "I miss my Donatello, and my brothers."

Movie Mikey and Mikey12 both nodded in agreement, looking equally depressed.

"We'll see them again soon enough," said Mike Prime. "For now, let's just focus on getting through this loop."

Movie Mikey perked up. "And give the Shredder an ulcer while we're at it."

The other two Michelangelos nodded and smiled. "Sounds like fun," said Michelangelo87

* * *

**10.9 2003 Verse (Loop of Four Dons Continued)**

D had locked himself in his room and had refused to come out.

The other three Donatellos had no idea why he was so upset, but after a day of him moping they intended to find out.

Don opened the door to D's room, and he and the others filed in. D was lying on his bed with his pillow pressed over his face and his back to them.

Donny went and sat on the bed next to him. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Everything," was D's muffled reply.

"You're going to have to be more specific then that, Mr. Wizard," said Donatello, not noticing the face Donny made at the nickname.

D slowly removed his pillow from his face, but still didn't look at the rest of them. "Casey and April are dating," he stated quietly.

"Yeah," said Don slowly, not seeing the problem. "They always do that. They'll eventually get married near the end of this loop, and I've even met their future great-grandson."

D's face looked even glummer at that news. "Also, Donny said that they're together in his dimension too."

"Sure are," said Donny. "They'd be married by now as well, if it weren't for the time loops."

D didn't look pleased by that news at all. He just curled up into a ball and kept quiet.

"I'm not seeing the problem here, D," said Don. "Isn't a good thing they're together?"

"_**NO!**_" exclaimed D, turning to glare furiously at Don. When he realized what he was doing, he began staring at the floor sadly.

"Why is it a bad thing?" asked Donatello curiously.

D mumbled something too softly for them to hear.

"I didn't catch that," said Donatello, cupping his hand to his ear.

"I said **I LIKE HER! **_**OKAY!**_" D yelled. "I'm in love with my world's April O'Neil!"

"Oooohhh," said the other three turtles. Now everything made sense. April and Casey had just left on their first date when D had imposed his self-isolation.

"And it looks like I have even less of a shot with her than I thought," D ranted, ignoring the dawning comprehension on the others' faces. "If she always ends up with Casey, then what chance do I have?"

"No offence, but isn't she a little old for you?" asked Donny.

"The one here may be," said D defensively, "but the April in my dimension is sixteen. And our loops almost always restart at our fifteenth Mutation Day. And…" D trailed off and just looked depressed. "She kissed me once," he mumbled. "When I was preparing to give up chasing her. It was a _real_ kiss, not just one on the cheek- though I've gotten some of those too. I-I thought…"

He stopped talking and curled his knees into his chest.

Donatello shrugged. "Well it sounds to me like you may have a better shot than you think you do," he said.

D looked up at him his eyes hopeful. "Really?"

"The April in my dimension never ended up with Casey Jones," said Donatello pointing at himself. "She doesn't even like him that much. In fact, she thinks he's a violent nutcase."

"He _is_ a violent nutcase," the other three deadpanned in unison.

"Yeah, and my April isn't interested in that," said Donatello. "Besides, you said your April kissed you, right? How may times has she kissed Casey?"

D thought about that. "None to my knowledge," he said, a smile slowly stretching across his face.

"Well, there you go," said Donatello, his point made.

Don and Donny exchanged glances and shrugged. "They are called _alternate_-dimensions for a reason," Don admitted. "So things may play out differently in yours than it did in ours. Anything is possible, really."

"And while I can't see my April ending up with anyone _but_ Casey, I don't see why that has to be the way things happen in your universe," agreed Donny as he patted D on the shell. "So go get 'em Tiger."

D was smiling brightly now. His confidence restored.

* * *

**A/N Read. Review. **_**Please Give Suggestions! Particularly to a SAINW Loop. I want to do one, but I'm lacking in ideas for it.**_ Also my birthday was yesterday. Yay.

10.1- Now for four of the same turtle in a Verse. This ought to be fun. Donatello seems to have the most variety of nicknames in the TMNT franchise. In case you didn't get it. Don=2003 Donatello=1987 Donny=Movie and D=2012(Mikey calls him that sometimes)

10.2- Three hotheads and a joker, how do you think that's going to go.

10.3- How's that for a wake up call. Did you ever notice Movie Mikey snores like that in the 2007 movie?

10.4- Of all Leonardos, Leo12 is my favorite. He's adorable, he's funny when he tries too hard to be witty, and he actually acts like a teenager. But I think he'd feel intimidated around the more mature Leonardos. I've always gotten the impression those Leos were more young adults, not so much teens.

10.5- More knitting fun. Raph03 does do knitting in the mini episode Knit Fit.

10.6- It's fun to see all the different versions of Leatherhead there are in the TMNT franchise, and how they interact with the turtles.

10.7- Looks like Leo's inability to cook is universal.

10.8- Evil doers beware of the power and spazzy-ness of multiple Michelangelos

10.9- Poor Donnie had to find out about this sooner or later. But at least he's not giving up. Has April12 ever kissed Casey12 at all in the series? I can't remember if she has or not.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	11. Chapter 11

**11.1 1987 Verse**

At the start of a new loop, Donatello looked up in surprise when Raphael entered his lab and started examining his machines with actual interest instead of his usual unenthusiastic glance-over.

Hoping to keep his beloved lab from blowing up via curious turtle, he asked, "Raphael what are you doing?"

But Raphael didn't respond, nor did he even seem like he'd heard Donatello. He just kept examining Donatello's automatic pizza maker.

"What do you use to power this?" he asked, without even looking over at Donatello.

Donatello frowned as he gave the answer. His frown grew as Raphael politely thanked him and asked another technical question. Something was up with him, and Donatello was determined to find out what.

Just then Leonardo walked into the lab. "Hey, Donatello?" he asked.

"Yes," said both Donatello and 'Raphael' in unison.

Caught off guard, both Donatello and Leonardo looked at the red wearing turtle in surprise.

"Why did you answer for me, '_Raphael'_?" asked Donatello suspiciously. "And why are you even in here? My inventions bore you."

'Raphael' looked sheepish, but before he could explain Leonardo cut in.

"He's not the only thing that's weird," said Leonardo holding up the day's paper. "Time's gone in reverse. Today is the day we're supposed to save April for the first time."

'Raphael' perked up immediately. "April?" he asked eagerly.

It was then the clues clicked into place for Donatello. "You're not Raphael," he said pointing at the red wearing turtle. "You're the Booyakasha Donatello."

"Wait, what?" asked Leonardo in confusion.

Donnie12 in Raphael87's body nodded to Donatello. "It looks like I'm replacing him for this loop," he explained. "Most likely because our voices sound alike. The same thing happened to my Raph a few loops back. He got switched with someone named Sam Gamgee."

"Switched as in if I call up your universe on my communicator, I can talk to Raphael in your body?" asked Donatello thoughtfully.

"That's how it happened for Raph," said Donnie with a shrug.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" asked Leonardo, who looked completely lost now.

The other two turtles exchanged glances. This was going to be a mess to explain.

* * *

**11.2 2012 Verse**

Raph12 groaned and pressed pillows to either side of his head in hopes of blocking out the sound of laughter and bad jokes. In front of the TV Leo turned up the volume so he could hear Space Heroes over the racket.

Mikey, on the other hand, was in the other side of the lair laughing his shell off as Raphael87 in Donnie's body told him one wisecrack after the other.

Behind them, April exited Donnie's lab with a confused look on her face.

"Hey, what's all this dusty lab equipment for?" April asked Leo and Raph. "No offence, but none of you seems like the scientific type."

"It used to be Donnie's," said Leo in a grumpy tone.

A wicked grin spread across Raph's face, before he quickly hid it away. "Yeah, he used to be a super genius," said Raph in a falsely sympathetic tone. "But a little before we met you, he hit his head and all that nerdiness went poof. Gone."

"What?" asked April looking alarmed.

"Yup," said Raph with a nod. "Sad really. The big brain of the team, reduced to comic relief to entertain Mikey."

April looked sympathetic. "Is there any way we can help him?" she asked in concern.

Raph pretended to think it over. "Well, when we looked it up on the Internet, it said that if we tutored him on what he used to know it might come back to him. We tried, but like you said, we're not the scientific types. Whenever we tried to get him back to his old smarts, we'd put ourselves to sleep studying, and it wouldn't do Donnie any good."

April frowned thoughtfully. "You guys may not be sciencey, but I am. I could help him study."

Raph looked up at April like she had just offered him a million bucks. "You'd do that for him?" he asked.

"Sure," said April cheerfully. "I could use a study buddy for my homework, anyway."

"That's great," said Raph brightly.

April flashed him a grin, and went to drag a protesting Raphael87 away from Mikey and into the lab to help her with her homework.

Leo glanced over at his red wearing brother. "You are _evil_, you know that," he said.

Raph grinned at his older brother. "Thanks."

* * *

**11.3 Winx Club Verse**

Musa huffed as she went to join her friends. The Winx Club fairies had taken a trip to Red Fountain to visit their boys. Unfortunately, one of the boys was missing.

"Still no sign of Riven?" asked Bloom in surprise.

"Nope," said the music fairy. "I did spot him across the courtyard. But by the time I got over there he'd vanished. He's avoiding me for some reason."

"Maybe he just didn't see you," said Flora in hopes of claming the irate fairy.

"Oh, he saw me alright," said Musa irritably. "When he did, I waved and said I would be right over. But then a bunch of freshmen walked between us, and by the time they were gone, so was he."

"It's not just you, Musa," said Timmy in concern. "He's been avoiding all of us lately."

"And Riven has been acting odd too," admitted Sky. "Like how he's switched his weapon of choice from his saber to a pair of ninjato."

"And he's been petitioning for our uniforms to be changed into something less flashy," said Brandon, looking amused. "Apparently he wants to wear something that would make him more stealthy."

"And half the time you call his name, he acts like he doesn't hear you, and when he finally does, he acts like he'd forgotten his own name," Timmy pointed out.

"And when we sparred in class yesterday, he was actually polite to me," said Sky, looking like he couldn't believe it even though he'd been there. "He wasn't trying to show me up or anything."

"That is odd," said Techna. It was obvious her mind was buzzing with ideas to solve the puzzle.

"Do you think the Trix have something to do with this?" asked Stella. "Maybe they spelled him or something."

"I don't know," said Bloom, thoughtfully. "We'll have to catch him and ask him about it. There has to be a good explanation for the way he's acting."

"Well, lets go find him," said Musa, eager to get some answers from her on-again-off-again boyfriend.

The group moved on, unaware they had been listened in on the whole time.

Leo03 groaned to himself in his hiding place. It was bad enough he was taking the place of this Raph like Riven character, but apparently he was doing a very bad job at doing it.

Not to mention he was stuck in a world magic schools of fairies, witches, and heroes in silly uniforms. This loop was definitely going on the list of ones he was never telling his brothers about. They'd never let him live it down.

At the very least he was getting some training out of it.

* * *

**11.4 Teen Titans Verse**

Mikey12 was having the time of his life fighting off bad guys with his nunchaku. He had replaced a superhero named Beast Boy of the Teen Titans, and he was enjoying every minute of it.

"Beast Boy! Behind You!" yelled Robin.

"Like a turtle do," Mikey called back as he jumped and shape shifted into a regular turtle. Gravity caused him to slam his shell onto the approaching bad guy's head, and knock him out cold.

With that the fight was over, and Mikey shifted back into Beast Boy. "Booyakasha!" he cheered.

Cyborg frowned at that. "It's Booya, and I'm the one that says that," he said. The cybernetic teen was a little miffed at Mikey, as he had taken out some of the bad guys he had been aiming for.

Mikey just grinned at him. "You're welcome to your boring old Booyas, but Booyakasha is cooler and way more fun to say."

"Is not," said Cyborg indignantly.

"Is so."

"Not."

"Is so."

"Is Not!"

Raven sighed as she and the others watched the two have their pointless argument. This would probably take awhile.

* * *

**11.5 SWAT Kats Verse**

Dr. Viper watched in horror as his latest mutant monstrosity was shot down by the Turbokat, and he was sent falling to the ground and into the hands of the Enforcers.

From within the Turbokat, T-Bone grinned as he watched the reptilian like cat get dragged away.

"I'm loving the new upgrades you've made on the Turbokat, Razor," he said to his co-pilot. The two of them had out on a test drive of the upgraded weapons Razor had added to the jet when Dr. Viper had decided to attack.

Donatello87 in Razor's body grinned. "What can I say, I'm a genius. Besides, that Dr. Viper gives us mutant reptiles a bad name."

"Wait? What?" asked T-Bone in confusion.

Donatello just grinned. "Never mind."

* * *

**11.6 Ratchet and Clank Verse**

As the lombax entered the Dreadzone arena, the crowd erupted with a roaring combination of laughter and booing.

"How does that pipsqueak intend to win the fight?" yelled one of the jeering crowd members. "Those swords are bigger than he is!"

The rest of the crowd vocalized their agreement. It looked like they were going to see blood in this round.

In the lombax's ear, his comm. buzzed. "Be careful," said Clank from the other end.

Movie Leonardo smirked and pulled his swords from their sheaths. "Aren't I always?" he asked.

The fight was over before it'd started, and the crowd's opinion of him changed just as fast.

* * *

**11.7 Phineas and Ferb Verse**

Candace stewed as she held the door to Seeds, Weeds and Wackers open for her mother. It was bad enough that the dry-cleaners had mixed up her clothes with that of some goth chick's, but her mother was making her go out in public wearing them. This day could not get any worse.

"Hey Candace, love the outfit. Are you going goth?" said the familiar voice of Stacy behind her.

On second thought, maybe it can.

Candace let go of the door to turn around and started to stammer excuses at her best friend.

Only to stop dead with her jaw dropping to the ground at the sight of Stacy.

Stacy's signature bow was gone, as was her typical blue outfit and most of her hair. Her long black hair was now cropped short and dyed blond on the underneath parts. She was also dressed in a dangerous looking spiky coat and was wearing heavy make-up on her face.

Karai12 (who had replaced Stacy) smirked at the sight of the redhead's gob smacked expression. "Close your mouth, Candace, you'll catch flies."

"But-but-buuuuhhh," was all Candace managed to get out as she tried to regain control of her jaw.

Karai grinned, and struck a pose. "Do you like it?" she asked.

"It looks great on you, Stace," said Candace dazedly. "But why didn't you tell me you were going goth?"

"I wanted to surprise you," said Karai with a wicked grin. "And the look on your face is totally worth it. Besides, you didn't tell me you were going goth either."

"Oh no no no," said Candace waving her hands in denial. "This isn't mine. You see, there was a mistake at the dry-cleaners and-"

"Whoa, Candace? Stacy?" came a male voice behind them, making both girls turn.

Jeremy was standing a few feet away looking at them in bemusement. "Are you guys goth now."

Karai had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud as Candace once again began stammering at the sight of her crush. With a high-strung best friend like this, plus her creative little brothers could only mean one thing. This loop was going to be fun.

* * *

**11.8 Battletoads Verse**

The three Battletoads watched in shock as Princess Angelica pummeled the Dark Queen with a combination of martial arts moves and an array of spells they'd never seen before.

"Did you program that in?" Rash asked his fellow toads.

"Not me," said Zitz, shaking his head.

"Nope," said Pimple, equally clueless. "But I like it."

With one final kick, Venus stormed away from the downed Queen. "Who's a damsel in distress now," snapped the shinobi turned princess.

* * *

**11.9 Lord of the Rings Verse (Continued from 9.1) **_Requested by Smiley-Nami_

When the Fellowship had been cornered in the mines of Moria, and orcs had been pouring in on all side, they had prepared themselves for a difficult fight.

They had not expected one of the hobbits to take out more orcs than all of them combined, nor for him to seem to be enjoying himself while doing it.

"I could do this all night," Raph shouted gleefully, as he stabbed another orc in the face. Despite having taken out a great number of them, the orcs never learned, and continued to charge at him.

"Such fire in one so small. At the rate he is going, I would not be surprised if he could," stated Boromir more to himself than anyone else.

"I would hope we won't have too," said Legolas dryly as he shot an arrow into his opponent.

Just then the cave troll lumbered in. Raph grinned at the sight of it. "I call dibs!" he yelled as he darted towards it.

"You're welcome to it, laddie," called Gimli gruffly as he continued his own fight.

The troll didn't know what hit it.

* * *

**A/N Read, Review, Give Suggestions. Valentines Day loop next time.**

11.1- Leonardo's awake just in time for some more of the old switcheroo. As most Turtle fans know, Rob Paulsen is the voices both Raphael87, and Donnie12, as well as many many other characters over the years. As such, I had been planning this switch since I started this looping fic.

11.2- And now the other way around. Poor Raphael, Raph can be a troll when he wants too.

11.3- Leo03 is voiced by Michael Sinterklass, who also voiced Riven in the 4Kids dub of Winx Club.

11.4- And of course Greg Cipes voiced both Beast Boy and Mikey12

11.5- Anyone else remember SWAT Kats? I used to love that show, and I wish it had gone on longer. Anywho, Barry Gordon was the voice of both Razor and Donatello.

11.6- James Arnold Taylor is the voice of both Leo and Ratchet (in all the games but the first one). When I saw that I had a head-smacking duh moment. I should have realized they were the same voice sooner.

11.7- Kelly Hu is the voice actress of both Karai and Stacy. I can see Karai enjoying this loop.

11.8- Lalainia Lindbjerg was the voice of Venus and Princess Angelica in the Battletoads TV series.

11.9- More Raph as Sam, and all the fun it brings.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.1 2012 Verse **_Requested by RobinLost_

"Okay boys," said Karai smugly as she addressed her three looping brothers. "You know the plan?"

"Yes," said Leo, looking at Karai nervously.

Raph just grunted in agreement while glaring daggers at the snake girl.

"Yup," said Mikey a little too cheerfully. "Operation Turtledoves is a go!"

"Operation Turtledoves?" asked Karai with a grin. "Nice name."

Mikey gave a small bow. "Thank you."

"Good, then everything better go according to plan," said Karai with a dangerous grin. "Or _else_."

The three turtles gulped nervously, and scrambled to get into their positions.

"So what's she got on you?" asked Mikey to his brothers. They were all being blackmailed by Karai in order to do this.

"Nothing you will _ever_ find out about," growled Raph.

"Same here," agreed Leo. "Let's just get this over with."

Mikey looked disappointed at his brothers' brush-off, but he shrugged and ducked into the kitchen to begin cooking.

Later…

Donnie (Who wasn't awake for this loop) was working in his lab when his T-phone pinged that he had a text. When he saw that the message was from April, he could hardly contain his glee.

"She texted me. Yes!" he cheered with a fist pump.

His happiness was only increased when he saw that she was asking to meet him later that evening at Murakami's restaurant. He happily sent a reply that he'd be there, and retuned to his projects in a gleeful bliss.

He was so happy about it, that he failed to notice that Leo had snuck into his lab, and snatched his T-phone off the desk.

Once Leo had slipped back out of the lab, he dialed Raph's phone.

"Okay, phase one worked perfectly," said Leo, once his brother answered. "How are things on your end?"

"April hasn't even noticed I stole her phone," Raph replied, as he watched April study in her room through her window. "We need to tell Sensei to step up her training on being more aware of her surroundings. I'm barely trying here."

"We'll work that out later," said Leo, with a roll of his eyes. "Did you delete the text history?"

"Yup," said Raph. "Just give me a minute to put it back."

Raph hung up, and silently slipped back into April's room and put her phone back where he'd snatched it from before slipping back out the window. April was none the wiser.

A second later her phone chimed that she had a new message. Looking at it, she saw that it was a text from Donnie asking her to come to Murakami's later. Seeing no reason to turn him down, she replied that she'd be there.

"Well that was surprisingly easy," grumbled Raph.

Later that evening, Donnie arrived at Murakami's and walked into the restaurant. Murakami looked up when he heard the door open. "Good evening," he called.

"Good evening, Murakami-san," Donnie replied.

Murakami's face lit up at the sound of his voice. "Ah, Donatello, you've arrived."

Donnie raised an eye ridge. "You knew I was coming?" he asked.

Murakami looked like he was privy to an inside joke. "A certain young lady said you would be here," he said vaguely. "She asked me to prepare a table in the back."

Donnie's face lit up. "April?" he asked.

Murakami made a non-committing sound, and busied himself with making more pizza gyoza.

Donnie figured that was a yes, and sat down at the table Murakami had indicated.

A few minutes later the door opened again and April walked in. After calling a greeting to Murakami, she walked over and joined Donnie at the table.

"Hey Donnie," she said. "What did you want to talk about?"

That broke through Donnie's happy haze. "What do you mean?" he asked in confusion. "You asked me here."

April frowned. "No, _you_ texted _me_, and asked to meet here," she said.

Just then Murakami came over with a large tray of pizza gyoza, drinks, one of Mikey's homemade desserts (not mixed with pizza), and a candelabra. He placed it down on the table between them, and turned to leave. "Have a lovely evening, complements of your family," he said cheerfully as he walked into the back of the restaurant.

Donnie's face turned beet red. "I'm going to kill them," he growled.

"Save some for me," said April, not looking pleased.

Donnie looked at April imploringly. "I swear I had no idea they were planning this. I am _so_ sorry," he said in embarrassment.

April gave him a searching look. Then she shrugged, picked up he chopsticks, and helped herself to some pizza gyoza. "I believe you," she said after she'd eaten one.

Donnie blinked in surprise. "What are you doing?" he asked.

April gave him a sly smile. "The way I see it. We get a delicious free meal and good company. We can get back at the others later. For now lets just enjoy the evening, and plot our revenge."

Donnie turned red again, but this time for an entirely different reason. "O-okay," he stammered happily as he reached for his own chopsticks. Suddenly he didn't know if he should stay angry with his siblings, or if he should thank them instead.

What the couple didn't know was that when Karai had talked Murakami into letting them do this, she had also left a hidden camera to watch their whole evening back at the lair.

Karai and Mikey smacked a high five/three. "Operation Turtledoves is a success," said Mikey cheerfully.

Behind them, Raph held his hand out to Leo. "She didn't walk out. Pay up," said the red wearing turtle with a smug grin.

Leo frowned, but handed Raph a five-dollar bill. "How'd you know?" he asked.

Raph shrugged. "I kept ragging on Donnie that it would never work between him and April, and he kept proving me wrong. So I decided to stop underestimating them."

Leo looked thoughtful at that.

"Indeed, this was an impressive trick you all pulled on your brother," came a deep voice behind them all.

They all jumped and saw that Master Splinter had walked in on them, and was looking at video screen attentively.

The three turtles all shifted nervously, but Karai just smiled.

"Thank you, Father," said Karai smugly. "We try."

"I assume you were the ringleader of all this, my daughter," said Master Splinter, eyeing her with an amused expression. "How did you manage to convince the boys into helping you?"

Karai's smirk widened, and the turtles all looked like they wanted to pull into their shells in embarrassed. "Never underestimate the power of blackmail," she said.

* * *

**12.2 Next Mutation Verse**

Venus had been meditating in her room when a shout pulled her from her trance.

"Yo, Venus, come out here!" called Leonardo's voice.

Wondering what he wanted now, Venus stood and exited her room and entered the main area of the Lair.

Standing before her in a row were all four of the other turtles. Each appeared to be hiding something behind their backs, and the expressions on their faces were a wide variety. Leonardo was bashful, Michelangelo was grinning in excitement, Donatello looked smug, and Raphael looked like he wanted nothing more than for the floor to swallow him up.

"What is going on?" she asked in confusion.

The four turtles exchanged glances, then with a flourish they all revealed what they'd been hiding. "Happy Valentine's Day, Venus!" they chorused, each holding out a gift. Leonardo held a bouquet of roses, Michelangelo presented her with a pink teddy bear, Donatello held out a bottle of perfume, and Raphael reluctantly gave her a large heart-shaped box of chocolates.

Venus blinked in surprise, then beamed at the four of them. "Thank you all," she said as she took the gifts, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek as she did.

From his seat, Master Splinter watched these proceedings with amusement. "Kids," he chuckled softly to himself.

* * *

**12.3 2012 Verse (Mentioned in 7.9)**

Karai had just been passing Leo in the Lair, when Michelangelo came flying out of nowhere and kicked the two of them into a supply closet. Before either of them could recover their senses, they heard the telltale sound of the door being locked, and something heavy being placed in front of it.

"I'm going to kill him," said Leo, as he shoved a bucket off his head and glared at the door.

"Not if I kill him first," hissed Karai, as she pulled herself to her feet.

Despite their combined efforts the closet door remained stubbornly closed.

"What'd he put in front of this?" asked Karai in exasperation.

Just then they heard a loud growling snore from the other side of the door.

Leo listened closely to the sound of the snores, and made a face. "My guess would be a napping Leatherhead."

"Great," said Karai sarcastically. It had taken the combined effort of all of them to carry Leatherhead to the lair when they'd first met. They'd never get out of this closet with just the two of them.

The two sat down in defeat. They both knew that Leatherhead could sleep through anything short of a Kraang invasion, and both Donnie and Raph were not likely to come to their rescue out of weariness of the croc. Splinter was out meditating, and would not be back for hours. That left Mikey, he was the only one who dared approach the crocodile for any situation, but he was also the one who'd put them in the closet in the first place. They weren't likely to get out until the youngest turtle got bored with his joke.

Karai shot Leo a sidelong look. "You do realize why he locked us in here right?"

With her enhanced vision, Karai could clearly see Leo turn scarlet despite the darkness of the closet.

Karai smirked at the sight. "Still stupid and adorable I see," she teased.

"You-you still think I'm adorable?" asked Leo in surprise.

"You're only proving me right about the stupid part," said Karai.

Leo ducked his head bashfully.

"Well I think you're beautiful," he muttered softly.

Unfortunately for him, she heard it. "Really?" she asked, a bittersweet smile spreading across her face.

Leo flinched at being caught, but managed to nod his head. Then he froze as he heard the sound of Karai shifting herself into her serpent form. He felt her tail wrap around his torso and arms, and could barely make out her serpentine head as she leaned in close to his face.

"Do you ssssstill think that?" asked Karai, purposefully drawing out her S in a hiss. Her forked tongue tickled his face as she spoke. It was clear she was trying to scare him, and make him reconsider his opinion of her.

"Yes," said Leo with conviction, not missing a beat. "You are beautiful, Miwa, even like this."

Karai froze at the sound of her real name and at the answer Leo had given.

Leo shrugged as best he could, despite Karai's tail pinning him in place. "After all, I'm a mutant turtle. Who am I to judge someone based on their looks. I can only give my own opinion, and to me you _are_ beautiful."

Karai was silent for a long moment. Then she burst out laughing.

Leo shifted uncomfortably at being the cause of it, and due to the fact that her laughter had made her grip on him tighten almost painfully.

When she finally stopped laughing, she loosened her grip, but didn't let Leo go. Instead she curled herself around him till her head was resting on his shoulder.

"You really are adorable," she said softly in his ear.

Leo once again found himself turning red, and he had a silly grin on his face.

They sat there for a minute in silence before Leo had to ask, "Are you going to get off me?"

"Hmmm, no," said Karai in a cheeky voice. "You're comfy."

Leo only rolled his eyes and did his best to get comfortable. He walked into that one.

An hour later, Leatherhead finally awoke from his nap and left. Only then, did Raph dare to go to the closet to free their older siblings, despite Mikey's protests to leave them in there.

When Raph unlocked the door and peered inside, a wide grin spread across his face. He wordlessly motioned for his brothers to join him.

Inside the closet lay Leo and Karai curled up together and fast asleep.

"Awwww," said all three turtles in unison (though Raph's was more mocking than his brothers').

Just then, Karai's eyes snapped open, and zeroed in on Mikey. With an angry hiss, she unwrapped herself from Leo and shot towards the youngest turtle. Mikey let out a terrified shriek and bolted, Karai hot on his heels.

Leo had been jostled awake and sent sprawling when Karai dropped him. He slowly picked himself off the ground, and reluctantly faced his brothers.

"Sooo," said Raph with and evil grin on his face as he leaned against the doorframe. "Anything good happen?"

Leo scowled at his brother, and shoved him aside. "Shut up," he growled.

"I'd go sleepover at Casey's tonight if I were you," said Donnie teasingly. "I'm pretty sure you wont want to be in the Lair when Master Splinter finds out you were sleeping with his daughter in the closet."

Leo blanched at the thought, and rushed away to pack an overnight bag. His brothers' laughter followed him as he went.

* * *

**12.4 2003 Verse**

Casey fidgeted with his tie, and glanced down at the flowers in his hand. "You guys really think she'll like 'em?" he asked nervously.

He was visiting the turtles while they were out on patrol before his date with April. He'd planned to take her to a fancy restaurant, and was feeling out of his depth. He was looking for advice, but what romantic advice he expected to get from four mutant turtles (who'd never had a date in their lives) was beyond them.

Raph rolled his eyes. "For hundredth time, _**Yes!**_ She'll love them. Now stop stalling, and go give them to her already."

"You'll be fine Casey," said Don encouragingly, giving their friend a thumbs up.

Mikey snickered. "You can take on Purple Dragons, Foot Ninjas, and the Shredder, but you're scared of sweet ol' April?" he asked with a grin.

Casey gave Mikey a dry look. "Oh yeah? I dare ya to say that to her face. Then we'll see who's scared."

Mikey thought it over, and gulped. "Touché," he said.

Leo shook his head in exasperation. "You'll be fine, Casey. Just be yourself, and treat her right. You have nothing to worry about."

"Now get goin'," said Raph, giving Casey a shove. "Or you're gonna be late. Then you _will_ have something to worry about."

"I'm goin', I'm goin'," said Casey as he left.

The four turtles were watching him go, when Don noticed that someone else was watching the vigilante.

Don frowned at the badly dressed punk who was watching Casey from across the street. He seemed to have a little too much interest in him to just be a bystander, especially when the punk began to follow Casey at a distance.

Pulling out his binoculars, Don took a closer look at the punk.

"Uh oh," he said, as he lowered the binoculars.

"Uh oh?" asked Mikey looking over at him. "What uh oh?"

Don pointed to the punk. "Looks like we have a Purple Dragon scout. From what I can see, he's tailing Casey and sending info over his cell phone. I'd bet money, he and some of his friends are planning an ambush for Casey to walk into."

Leo frowned. "Looks like Casey'll need some help to get to his date on time."

His brothers nodded in agreement and took off.

A few blocks away, a dozen Purple Dragons stood in an alley waiting for their prey to fall into their trap.

"What's takin' that hokey-faced freak so long to get here?" asked one impatiently.

The leader of the group shot the complainer a glare. "Our boy said he'll be walking down that street any minute, so shuddup and be ready."

Just then their scout was thrown at their feet unconscious and tied up. His cell phone was tossed out next to him with a shuriken imbedded in it.

Four dark shapes melted out of the shadows with weapons at the ready.

"Sorry boys," said the red masked turtle menacingly. "Looks like you're getting us instead."

The alleyway quickly descended into chaos, and the gang members were sent running home to lick their wounds.

Meanwhile, Casey arrived at The 2nd Time Around, oblivious of the fight his friends had gotten into in his place.

He knocked on April's door, and gaped at the sight of her when she opened it.

"G-goongala," was all Casey could say as he handed her the bouquet of flowers.

April smiled and smoothed down her long gold dress. "I'll take that as a complement," she said. She then took the flowers and smelled them. "Thank you Casey, they're beautiful."

Casey rubbed his head sheepishly as April went to put them in water. "Thanks," he said. "The guys helped me pick them out. I don't know what I'd do without them."

April returned and wrapped her arm around his. "I know what you mean," she said. "Shall we?"

"We shall," said Casey with a goofy grin. And the happy couple headed out into the night.

* * *

**12.5 2012 Verse**

Living out in Northampton, there were some things that you could count on. For one, you were (as Raph so astutely puts it) in the middle of bum fuck nowhere. The distance between houses was wide, and you could spend your whole life never knowing who your next-door neighbor is. Because of this, Northampton is the perfect place to go if you want no one to know if you even exist.

So imagine the residents of the O'Neil house's surprise when they received a letter in the mail one fine afternoon.

April placed the mysterious letter on the dining table, and all the teens stared at it apprehensively.

"I don't recognize the return address," said Leo as he examined it.

"It's addressed to all of us," said Casey as he squinted at the writing on it. "Even you guys."

"Someone knows where we are?" squeaked Mikey in alarm.

"What if it's a trap," said Raph, fingering his sai. He looked like he wanted to stab the letter just in case.

Donnie had been examining the letter, but he stopped and gave Raph a deadpan look. "How do you put a trap in small envelope like this?" asked he dryly.

"By lacing the contents with poison," said Karai matter-of-factly. "Then when it's opened it spreads through the air or is received through skin contact."

The rest of the teens stopped and stared at the snake girl.

Karai blinked at the scrutiny and shrugged. "Well that's how I would do it," she said.

Everyone took a giant step back from the letter.

Donnie ran out to the barn and returned with one of his gadgets and scanned the letter. "I'm not picking up any traces of poison," he said as he analyzed the results. "I'm ninety percent sure that there isn't anything harmful inside."

"Ninety percent?" asked April doubtfully.

Donnie nodded. "Well, ninety point three continuously to be accurate."

"Well then you can open it, genius," said Raph scornfully.

Donnie scowled, but he reached for the letter. He pulled out a pair of tweezers and carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the contents.

Inside the envelope was a white lacey card. Donnie lifted it up to read. His face turned an even greener shade than usual. He dropped the card and raced from the room. "My eyes!" he wailed as he ran. "They _**burn!**_"

The remaining teens cautiously leaned over to look at the card on the floor, before recoiling in disgust and getting a safe distance from it.

Written on the card in fancy calligraphy was an invitation to the wedding of Bigfoot and The Finger. Included with the invitation was photograph of the happy couple wrapped in a loving embrace as they kissed each other passionately.

There were just some things that can never be unseen.

* * *

**12.6 1987 Verse**

Mona Lisa snuck over towards the line of party goes set to board the cruise ship. All she needed was to find someone who will let her pretend to be his date so she could stop Captain Filch's plan.

As she scanned the crowd for an opportunity, a voice rang out behind her.

"There you are! I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it!"

Mona Lisa jumped and wheeled around. Standing behind her was someone dressed in a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle costume. He walked up to her and presented her with flowers.

He gave her a wide smile and Mona Lisa began to get an inkling that it might not be a costume he was wearing. Or if it was, it was a very good one.

"The name's Raphael," he said brightly with a small bow. "Would you care to join me for a lovely evening tonight? I have tickets for the cruise if you're interested."

Mona Lisa couldn't believe her luck. She also couldn't help feeling a little guilty. This sweet guy must have her thought she was his date.

"I'm sorry," she said, and tried to give the flowers back. "I think you have me mistaken for someone else."

Raphael would have none of it. He pressed the flowers to her hands and said, "You are Mona Lisa, right. The amazing mutant who stands against Captain Filch."

Mona Lisa nearly dropped the flowers in shock. She gave the turtle a suspicious look, but he quickly waved it away.

"This isn't a mask you know," he said pinching his own cheek to prove it. "I really am a ninja turtle. Me and my brothers already got Filch arrested this evening, so I thought maybe you'd like to have some fun?"

Raphael gave her a winning smile and held out his hand in invitation. "So why not? It's not often I get to take a cute girl like you to a fancy party like this."

Mona Lisa's face melted into a large smile, and she slipped her hand in his. "Lead the way, doll," she said.

Raphael beamed at her, and for the first time since her mutation, Mona Lisa felt pretty again.

* * *

**12.7 2012 Verse **_Requested by ZorinBlitzFan_

Donnie wasn't sure if he should like this situation, or if it should creep him out.

For this loop, he wasn't the only one to be in love at first sight. For some reason, April had fallen head over heels for him the second he'd saved her from the Kraang.

The only problem was, she was acting as enthusiastic about her pursuit of him as he'd been in the baseline loop (at least until Bigfoot showed him how it felt to be on the other side of it, and he toned it down a notch).

"Hey Donnie-boy," said April flirtatiously as she poked her head in his lab. "Mikey and Raph said they found a section of the sewers with water clean enough that we can go swimming in it. Wanna come?"

She then stepped in the lab, revealing that she was already wearing her bathing suit. A sight that made Donnie turn bright red as he stammered that he was coming.

Maybe he did like it a tiny bit, but her behavior was so un-April like that he couldn't wait for the next loop where she would hopefully be back to normal.

* * *

**12.8 Usagi Verse**

It was a typical snowy, winter day for Mariko, at least until there was a loud knock at her front door. She knew it could not be her husband, as he was to be busy in the village the entire day. Nor could it be her son, Jotaro, as he had gone off with his friends for the day as well.

Mariko answered the door cautiously, but was surprised to see that no one was there. She pushed the door open further and stepped out to look around. There wasn't a soul in sight.

It was then that she looked down in search of footprints, and saw something that amazed her.

There at her feet was a vase full of red roses in bloom. In wonder, she kneeled down to touch one of the petals, only to draw her hand back in shock when she realized that the flowers were fresh.

That was impossible. It was the middle of winter and snow was still falling. Roses could not, and would not flower for months.

Then who could have left them?

Mariko again searched for the one who put them there, but saw no one, only the faint impressions of footprints that were already filling with snow.

From a safe distance away, Usagi watched from his hiding place as Mariko gently picked up the vase of roses, and carried it into her house. Once the door was shut, he sighed and walked away.

Even after so long, the rabbit samurai could not help but still carry a torch for Mariko. Especially after living a few loops where she had been _his_ wife rather than Kenichi's. His memories from those loops were some of his greatest treasures.

After hearing about this particular holiday from his kame friends, he could not resist leaving her with a token of his affection, even if she was unaware of what receiving it on this particular day would mean.

He knew, and that was enough.

* * *

**12.9 2012(ish) Verse **_Requested by RobinLost_

Karai was not happy. Once again she was stuck in a loop where she had to constantly wear a stifling floor length dress, and people expected her to act ladylike. She also appeared to be the only one awake for this loop.

But that wasn't the worst of it. No, the worst was that she actually was Oroku Saki's daughter in this loop. Or rather, she was Saki Capulet's daughter.

Karai wanted to bang her head against the balcony she was standing on. She was in a Romeo and Juliet version of her world, and from the looks of things, she was supposed to be Juliet.

If she died over a boy in this loop she was going to kill someone.

Of course, that begged the question that if she was Juliet… "Then who's the Romeo I'm supposed to fall for?" she muttered aloud.

"I take thee at thy word:" a voice cried. "Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo!"

Karai whirled around to see a chubby boy in a turtle costume clinging to the edge of her balcony.

The _Pulverizer_ was supposed to be her Romeo?

Karai stared at him in utter disbelief for a few seconds before she shrieked, "Oh _HELL_ No!" and shoved him off the balcony.

A few days later, Verona was in an uproar about the latest scandal. The Capulet heiress had abandoned her family, and run off with a rogue swordsman named Leonardo, and his band of brothers. In light of that news, Saki Capulet transferred all his hatred towards Leonardo's family, and all but forgot about his blood feud with the Montagues.

Oddly enough, Timothy Montague the Pulverizer went missing from the public eye not long after that as well.

* * *

**12.10**

Raphael is in red,

Leonardo wears blue,

All the Turtles want to say,

Happy Valentine's Day to you.

* * *

**A/N Here's my Valentine's Day loop. I hope you enjoyed it. Happy Valentine's Day everyone. Also, don't forget to Read, Review, and leave Suggestions. **

12.1- Thank you RobinLost for the suggestion for this loop. It was a lot of fun to write.

12.2- Venus gets Valentines from her boys, awww.

12.3- Donnie mentioned this happening in his phone conversation with Don03 back in 7.9. I thought it'd be a good one to add to this. I meant for it to be a short and funny little thing of Karai teasing Leo while they're in the closet, but it turned into something a little deeper.

12.4- I like 2003 Casey and April. Especially since their romance can be chronicled throughout the series, but it's never too in your face. It's cute, and you can really see them fall for each other over the seasons.

12.5- the 2012 series has a lot of fodder for romance stuff. I thought The Finger and Bigfoot were hilarious, but I would not want to go to their wedding. Karai's comments are loosely inspired by an episode of NCIS

12.6- I really wish they'd done more with Mona Lisa in the 1987 series. I think she and Raphael were cute. Plus she was pretty cool in her own right.

12.7- ZorinBlitzFan wanted Donnie to have a little more luck with April. I think this might be a little more than luck, but oh well.

12.8- Mariko is Usagi's childhood sweetheart, and after a brief romance Mariko got pregnant with his son. Without knowing this, Usagi left to become a samurai, and Mariko married his rival instead. It wasn't until later that Usagi found out that he had a son.

12.9- Again, thank you RobinLost fro suggesting this post. I'm sorry I didn't get to the Midsummer Night's Dream suggestion, but I don't know that play as well as I know Romeo and Juliet. I have a book on the complete works of Shakespeare, so I'll read the play and try to post a loop on that later.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.1 2012 Verse**

It was looking to be an ordinary day, and everyone but Mikey was lounging around the Lair.

They should have known that could only mean trouble.

_**"FREEDOM!"**_ cried Mikey as he streaked through the Lair.

It took a moment to register what they had just seen, but when it did, everyone's jaws dropped in shock. Even Master Splinter did a spit-take with his tea.

Mikey had apparently found away to get out of his shell without hurting himself.

And he had just run past all of them, _naked_.

* * *

**13.2 MB Verse **_Requested by RobinLost_

April snapped awake just as she was about to drop the turtles and Splinter down the sewer.

She looked thoughtfully down at her soon to be mutant charges. While she knew they would be safe for the next fifteen years until they met again, she didn't want to be separated from them for that long.

Also, now that she thought about it, it couldn't have been easy for Splinter to raise the four turtles by himself all these years. In fact she could remember several stories he'd told her about the hijinx the four of them got into over the years during rare quiet moments.

Maybe he could use some help…

April knew she had awoken too late to save her father, and her mother had died years ago. All that awaited her here on the surface was being shipped off to foster care. It'd be better for her to stay with her only remaining family where she could actually do some good.

With that idea in mind, April stepped away from the drain, and instead found a manhole (which she was barely able to open, and did so with great difficulty), and started her new life.

_A few months later…_

Splinter pinched the bridge of his nose trying to fight off the oncoming headache.

Before him, holding baby Michelangelo was April. The girl glared up at him stubbornly, heedless of how the turtle cooed and played with her hair.

"I greatly appreciate all that you have done for us, April," Splinter said, trying his best to reason with the girl. "But the sewers are simply no place for a child. I implore you to return to the surface, and your life there."

April raised an eyebrow at him. "It's no place for a child?" she asked. Then she held out Michelangelo so that he was right under Splinter's nose. "Then what do you call him? What do you call Leo, Raph, or Donnie?"

Mikey squealed at the movement, and tried to tug on Splinter's whiskers.

Splinter gently brushed the baby's hands away, and looked at the girl sternly.

"As much as I wish I did not have to raise my sons down here, we have no other choice in the matter. You, on the other hand, have your whole life waiting for you," he said.

April only held Mikey to her chest and began rocking him. "Then it can keep waiting. I'm not going anywhere."

Splinter drew himself to his full height, and glared down at her. "I will force the issue if I must, April O'Neil."

"NO!" came a shout near their feet.

They looked down to see Raphael toddle over and wrap his tiny arms around April's leg. "No!" he shouted again, looking up at Splinter.

April stared down at the turtle with fondness. "Why am I not surprised that that's his first word," she asked redundantly.

Leo and Donnie were not far behind Raph in his sentiment, and had joined him in hugging April's legs. Mikey seemed to get in on the action as well, as his playing turned into a firm grip of April's hair.

Splinter found himself on the receiving end of five stubborn, but pleading stares.

The large rat sighed, and rubbed his hand across his face. "May I at least convince you to return to school?" he asked in defeat.

April cocked her head to the side. "Why? If I can hack into the Shredder's funds to support our family, then what can school teach me that I don't already know?" she asked. She was extremely grateful to Donnie (both from this dimension, and others) for teaching her how to hack a few loops back.

Splinter threw up his hands in defeat. "Kids," he said with a scoff.

* * *

**13.3 2003 Verse**

When the next loop started, neither Leo or Raph came to Don to let him know they were awake, so the purple wearing turtle assumed he might be alone for this loop.

Then a ruckus from the couch caught his attention. Raph and Mikey were fighting over the remote again, and Leo was out training with Master Splinter, leaving Don to be the peacemaker.

"Give it, Lamebrain," snarled Raph as he tried to put Mikey in a headlock, and snatch the remote from him at the same time. "All you've been doing is watching the news."

But Mikey wouldn't give up the device with out a fight. "No way, dude! I'm watching this. Go make out with your punching bag."

That was the wrong thing to say, as Raph quickly abandoned his attempts to get the remote, and turned his attention to tightening the headlock he had Mikey in.

"What'd you say?" he growled.

"I said, your punching bag misses you," Mikey replied, not even trying to save himself.

Don rolled his eyes, and made his way towards the two of them. Looks like it was time to intervene.

Raph growled. "Says who?" he asked, adding a noogie to his headlock.

"Says the Battle Nexus Champion!" Mikey crowed.

That stopped Don in his tracks. They wouldn't go to the Battle Nexus for months. There was no way Mikey could have even heard of it unless…

Raph looked so flummoxed by Mikey's response, that he didn't even realize that he'd released him. "Battle what-now?" he asked.

Mikey looked crestfallen at his brother's confusion.

"It's a video game he wants me to download for him," Don intervened. "In fact, I need to talk to you about that, Mikey. You mind stepping into my lab for a minute?"

Mikey looked hopefully up a Don, and abandoned the remote in his haste to get to Don's lab.

Raph looked at the two of them like they were nuts, before shrugging and snatching up the remote to turn the TV to wrestling.

Don meanwhile, sighed and headed after Mikey. Looks like he was going to have to give the looping lecture, again.

* * *

**13.4 Harry Potter Verse **_Requested by_ _thegirlwholived91_

Harry couldn't help but be amused by the sight before him. The Weasley twins had been attempting to prank the newest batch of loopers to show up at Hogwarts.

Unfortunately for the two of them, the four newest loopers had yet to fall for a single prank.

Harry watched in amusement as Fred and George walked past, stewing over their latest failure. Rolling his eyes at the duo, he went over to talk to the four brothers.

Movie Leonardo looked up when he noticed Harry approaching and waved. Despite the sheer number of loops Harry had gone through, it was still odd to see a Slytherin greet him in a friendly fashion.

Leo's three brothers turned to see who he was waving at, and gave their own greetings as well. Each of the brothers had landed themselves in a different house, but they were not letting the inter-house rivalries get between them. Raphael was in Gryffindor, Donatello was in Ravenclaw, and Michelangelo was right at home in Hufflepuff.

"Hey dude, what's up?" asked Mikey when Harry reached them.

"Fred and George are sulking about how they can't prank you four, but other than that, not much," said Harry.

Leo shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint them-"

"Not," Raph cut in.

"-But we're ninjas. They'll have to step up their game if they want to sneak around us," Leo concluded, giving Raph an amused look.

"Plus we've lived with him all our lives," said Donny, jerking his thumb at Mikey. "Live with a prankster long enough and you get a sixth sense for when they're coming."

Mikey grinned mischievously. "And that gives me a challenge for when I want to pull one over on them. I know what to do to fool my brothers, those guys don't."

Raph raised an eyebrow and pulled Mikey into a headlock. "Oh really? You know how to fool us, huh?"

Harry watched them amused. "Still I'm surprised you haven't retaliated their attempts."

The four brothers gave him innocent looks that let Harry know they already had done just that.

Just then, Harry heard the Weasley twins let out cries of alarm. They all rushed towards the sound.

When they found the twins, Harry tried and failed to stifle his laughter.

The Weasley twins were dripping wet and there was bits of popped balloon hanging off them. But the funniest thing about the scene was that both twins were bright pink, hair, skin, clothes, and all.

"You get that from Booyakasha Donatello?" Harry heard Raph whisper to his Ravenclaw brother.

"Mm-hm," said Donny in agreement. "With a little something extra to keep them from getting it off with magic, courtesy of Venus."

Harry grinned, and headed off for his next class. This loop was going to be interesting at the very least.

* * *

**13.5 Percy Jackson Verse **_Requested by_ _thegirlwholived91_

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were once again making their way through the Labyrinth to find Luke and his army. It was a task that never got easier, no matter how many times they did it, even if they manage to get Daedalus' help before hand. The Labyrinth had a mind of its own, and seemed to enjoy making things hard for the heroes.

Just when they were finally reaching a point that looked semi-familiar, the wall to their left exploded, showering the three with rocks and dust.

Once the dust cleared, the three Greeks stared up in shock as what looked like a giant, mechanical golf ball on treads drove by. On the top of the golf ball was what looked like a giant blue eye, which turned and looked down at the three of them.

Percy pulled out his pen, and got ready. Knowing his luck, they'd probably have to start fighting that thing.

But the eye seemed to decide that they weren't a threat. Instead, lasers blasted out of cannons on its side, and broke through the rock on the right side wall. Once there was a big enough hole, the golf ball continued its slow trek onward.

The three Greeks blinked, surprised that they managed to get out of that encounter without a fight.

Before they could wrap their heads around what they'd just seen, what looked like a Rhino and Warthog in punk clothing came running through one of the holes and chased after the golf ball.

"Wait! Come back!" shouted the Warthog.

"We said we was sorry, Boss!" yelled the Rhino.

Just as soon as the two vanished from sight, a turtle themed party wagon drove through after them.

The party wagon stopped in-between the two holes, and the window on the shotgun side rolled down.

Percy could only stare as a green turtle-like creature wearing a red mask poked its head out the window.

"Hey, you kids need a ride?" the turtle creature asked.

Percy and his friends could only shake their heads, too gob smacked to say anything.

The turtle shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said before turning to a second turtle who was sitting in the driver's seat. "Punch it, Michelangelo. The Shredder's getting away."

"You got it, dude," said the other turtle in a surfer drawl as he floored the accelerator. The van quickly drove out of sight.

Percy exchanged glances with Annabeth and Grover.

Just when they thought the Labyrinth couldn't get any weirder.

* * *

**13.6 2012 Verse **_Requested by kira. andrea_

"Mikey give that back!" roared Raphael as he chased his youngest brother around the lair.

Leo sighed and turned to Donnie. "Your experiment just _**had**_ to turn Mikey into a werewolf," he said in frustration as he watched a fluffy Mikey run past on all fours. Raph was hot on his heels, intent on getting his sai back. Mikey had apparently thought the weapon would make a good chew toy.

Donnie glared up at his older brother. "Technically, he's not a werewolf, he's a wolf/turtle mutant. And it's not like I _meant_ for this to happen. Mikey shouldn't have even been in my lab in the first place."

Leo gave Donnie a deadpan glare. "This is Mikey, we're talking about. Since when has that ever stopped him?"

The two glared at each other for a moment, before Donnie sighed in defeat. "I see your point. Either way, the sooner I come up with an antidote the better."

Just then Raph walked back in with a drool-covered sai held precariously between two fingers. "The fuzzy wonder has decided that the furniture makes a better chew toy than my sai. That's your department, chief."

Leo sighed and walked out of the room. "I'm on it."

Raph then turned to Donnie. "We need to get Mikey on a leash, no matter if he stays fuzzy or not."

"No arguments from me," said Donnie, returning to his work.

* * *

**13.7 2003 Verse (Cyberspace) **_Requested by Sparkypony9_

SAINW Michelangelo was beyond confused.

He was supposed to be dead. He distinctly remembered dying surrounded by Karai bots to buy his brothers time to defeat the Shredder.

But wherever he was, he was pretty sure it wasn't the afterlife.

He awoke to find himself on a road made out of a blue-white light. All around him were glowing shapes and streams of words and numbers flew by. Looking down at himself he saw that his skin looked like a black and blue circuit board, and his shell had taken on a blue tinge. He was also still missing his left arm, and his brothers were nowhere in sight.

"What the shell is going on?" he asked himself out loud, and was disconcerted to hear that his voice had taken on an echo like quality.

Before he could contemplate it anymore, a loud whoop drew his attention to another glowing rode below him.

On the rode he saw four vehicles racing each other at high speeds. But what really got his attention was the drivers. Despite the sci-fi armor they were all wearing, it was clear the drivers were four mutant turtles, all of whom were having the time of their lives.

Figuring they were his best chance at getting answers, Michelangelo jumped off his rode, and onto the one the four were driving on, landing directly in their path.

There was a nearly unanimous shout of "Whoa!" and the four vehicles screeched to a halt in front of him.

Poking his head out of what looked like a green glowing mini-tank, a turtle in red armor (most likely Raph) scrutinized him. "What the shell?" he shouted.

However the one in purple armor's eyes widened at the sight of Michelangelo. "Mikey!?" Don said in shock.

"Uh, I'm right here, Donny," said the Mikey in orange armor, but his purple wearing brother paid him no mind.

Don jumped off his bike, and ran up to the one armed turtle. "Is it really you?" he asked, sounding slightly desperate. "From that terrible future…?" he trailed off as he remembered that horrible place.

The other three armored turtles tensed up at that as they dismounted their own vehicles. They remembered when Don had shared his experiences with them about the world the Ultimate Drako had sent him to. Their genius brother had had nightmares about it for months afterward, and still had them from time to time to this day.

SAINW Michelangelo nodded. "It's good to see you again, Donny. But what is this place? The last thing I remember is dying."

Don looked pained at that remark, but did his best to focus on the task at hand. "This is cyberspace. I invented a portal so that my brothers and I can transverse it. As for why you're here, well, I have a theory."

"Does this have something to do with your loopy tree?" asked Mikey, who was still getting used to looping.

"Loopy tree?" asked Michelangelo in confusion.

"Yggdrasil," Don corrected. "The world tree in Norse myth. Except that it's not so much of a myth as it is real. Recently it took damage from some outside source, and to save it, a lot of worlds had to be put onto time loops. That means time goes up until a certain point, and then repeats itself."

Don looked over at Michelangelo reluctantly. "My working theory is that your world has finally started to join the loops, with you as the Anchor. The reason you're here is so that we can explain this to you before you're thrown back into the war zone."

Michelangelo's face darkened. "So you're saying I have to do it all again?" he asked.

"Not necessarily," said Leo. "Having foresight into what is to come will give you an unprecedented advantage over your enemies, if used properly. Things don't have to happen the same way they did previously."

"Just don't go too wild," said Raph, though he was mostly directing his attention at his own Mikey. "If things get too crazy you may end up crashing your loop, and that's all sorts of bad."

Mikey glared at his older brother. "I get it, I get it! Sheesh! One Mikey in the multi-verse goes nuts and crashes a loop, and suddenly all us Mikeys are flight risks."

"Just so we're clear," said Raph, unconvinced.

Mikey just stuck his tongue out at him.

"So you're saying I should use this as a second chance?" asked Michelangelo skeptically. "To make things right?"

"Yes," said Don fervently. "I don't know when your loops will typically start from, but you have a chance. You can make this work so that you all come out of it alive."

Michelangelo thought it over. Whether he wanted to or not, it looked like it would be happening to him anyway, so he may as well make the best of it.

"So what happens now?" he asked Don.

"Now?" Don said, a little caught off guard. "I'm not sure. It's in the middle of one of our loops right now. They don't usually end until a few weeks after Casey and April's wedding."

"Maybe we're supposed to take him home with us," said Mikey, scratching his chin. "I mean, if his world is as awful as you say it is, then maybe he's here in our dimension to take a break."

Michelangelo couldn't help but crack a smile at his younger self's idea. "A break actually sounds nice right now."

Don smiled up at him, and materialized a portal. "Then lets go home. Besides, ever since going to your world, I've worked on plans to prevent what happened there from happening here. We can look them over, and see if any can apply to your loops."

Michelangelo nodded as he followed them through. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

**13.8 Prime Verse**

The Shredder slowly approached the rooftop that he'd been summoned to. After all these years, someone had contacted him about his murder of Hamato Yoshi, and his Tang Shen. Why now after fifteen years?

As he got closer he could hear his opponents calling out into the night, taunting him to come out and face them.

"Shredder! Do you fear us?" yelled one of his opponents.

With a great leap he landed on the edge of the rooftop. "I am here!" he bellowed. "Come and face your-!"

He cut himself off as he caught sight of just who was waiting for him on the rooftop.

Standing before him were six brightly colored anthropomorphic ponies in ninja garb, and they were all glaring at him.

"Well it's about time you showed up," snapped the white unicorn as she tossed her purple mane. "Don't you know it's very impolite to keep a lady waiting?"

A bright pink pony ninja could not seem to stop bouncing. "Ooooo, this is so exciting! We're super awesome ninjas!"

A blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane looked Shredder over disdainfully. "This is the big bad guy we're supposed to fight? Lame."

"That just means we can take him easy," said an orange pony in a southern drawl.

"Do we really have to fight?" asked a shy looking yellow Pegasus.

However a purple alicorn stepped forward and stood as the leader of the rest. "Shredder," she said, "you are here for your crimes against our father, and the murder of Hamato Yoshi and his beloved Tang Shen. If you surrender now and turn yourself over to the authorities, we will not harm you."

The Shredder snapped out of his shocked stupor, and glared at the six for their insults and presumptions. "Freaks such as you harm me? We shall see about that. Foot… join me!" he yelled.

At his command, a squadron of elite Foot Ninja melted out of the shadows and surrounded the brightly colored group.

The alicorn didn't even bat an eyelash. "Are you ready girls?" she asked as she stared to glow.

"Ready!" they called in unison as they too started to glow.

"Attack!" roared the Shredder, as he and the Foot all leapt into action.

But before they could lay a hand on the mutants, they were caught up in a shockwave as the entire city became bathed in a rainbow light.

And so the Shredder was defeated by the power of friendship.

* * *

**13.9 Pokémon** **Verse **_Requested by Smiley-Nami_

Ash and Pikachu stared in surprise. It was time in their loop for Ash to catch his Squirtle, only he found himself staring at a very different Squirtle Squad than he normally saw.

There were only four this time, and they all wore red ninja masks instead of shades, and each of the wielded a weapon. Instead of a fifth Squirtle, they seemed to follow the orders of an elderly Raticate with a walking stick.

When the five pokemon caught sight of Ash, they all took on fighting poses and growled at him.

Ash sighed and scratched his head. It was going to be one of those loops.

* * *

**A/N Read, Review, GIVE SUGGESTIONS!** Good news. I got some of the original comics from the Library, so you can look forward to seeing more Prime loops once I finish reading them :)

13.1- Inspired by StarFox-Saiyan's picture on Deviantart called **Heroes Out A Half Shell**

13.2- I have no idea if April went to foster care, or if she lived with her mother or some other living relative. They never mention anything about it in the movie. So for this loop at least, it's foster care so she'll have less of a reason to stay. Thanks again RobinLost for the suggestion.

13.3- And Mikey's finally awake. I meant to loop him in awhile ago, but I kept getting distracted.

13.4- Sorry it took so long to do this thegirlwholived91. Also, those are the houses the turtles will go in, and I'm sticking to it.

13.5- I'd pay to see this happen. Thanks again thegirlwholived91

13.6- Thanks again for the suggestion kira. andrea. The way were-Mikey acts is kinda based on Theodore in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman.

13.7- So SAINW will now be looping as well. Again, let me know if you have suggestions for those loops. They are really helpful. Thanks again to Sparkypony9 for the suggestion that made this loop.

13.8- Teenage Magic Ninja Ponies, enough said.

13.9- I thought the Squirtle Squad was the perfect way to bring the turtles in. Thanks for the suggestion Smile-Nami.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	14. Chapter 14

**14.1 Usagi Verse**

There was something fundamentally different about this loop. Usagi could feel it in his bones.

At first glance it appeared to be a standard loop. Gen was not awake for it, and things were progressing roughly the same as they always did.

Still Usagi could not shake the feeling that there was something new at play that had yet to surface, and the not knowing was setting him on edge.

Eventually he came to a village and heard something he hadn't on his previous travels. There were rumors whispered throughout the village of monsters within the nearby woods. Strange creatures with all the skills of ninja, but (for the rare few that managed to catch a glimpse of them) an appearance unlike any seen before.

However, for all the rumors about the monsters, few were of them being violent to the villagers. In fact most of the stories were about how the creatures saved travelers from the various perils of being on the road. The only ones who appeared to be in danger from the creatures were thieves and bandits.

It was due to this that the village had not taken any measures to chase the creatures away, but still its inhabitants remained weary.

Something about the story seemed familiar to Usagi, though for the life of him he could not figure out what. He decided to investigate the woods, just in case.

At first his journey through the trees seemed uneventful. There was not a sound except for the ones one would typically hear in a forest, and certainly nothing that sounded like a monster.

Then after an hour of searching, Usagi felt the prickle of eyes on the back of his neck.

He rested his hand on the hilt of his sword and called out, "Who is there?"

Whatever reply he had expected, it was certainly not the on he received.

"Usagi?" called a familiar sounding voice from somewhere in the trees.

Usagi's ears perked up as he recognized the voice. "Leonardo?" he called back.

"It is you," said Leonardo's voice sounding relieved.

"Indeed," said Usagi, lowering his guard and searching the trees for the kame. "What are you doing here, my friend."

"It looks like our loops are fused this time," said Leonardo. "I'm the only one of my brothers awake, even Don is sleeping for this loop."

"Because in this world I am Anchor," said Usagi as he caught on to what Leonardo was saying. "He is not required to be so, as I fulfill the role."

Leonardo hummed in agreement. "It's nice to see a familiar face," he said, fondness creeping into his voice.

"I wish I could say the same to you, my friend," said Usagi with a frown. "Why do you hide from me? Why not come out into the open?"

"Well," said Leonardo, his voice hesitant, "you've heard what the village has been saying about these woods, right?"

Usagi frowned as the pieces of the puzzle began fitting together. "Indeed," he said slowly. "They say there are creatures within these woods that preyed upon bandits and killers. I assume they were referring to you and your family. But why would they think that of you turtles?"

Leonardo let out a loud sigh. "It's easier just to show you," he said.

There was a rustling sound from a tree to his left, and a figure in bluish ninja garb dropped from the branches to the ground.

Usagi could only stare. Before him stood a human, like the creatures that populated Leonardo's world that he and his brothers hid from.

"Leonardo?" he guessed hesitantly.

The human nodded. "Yeah," Leonardo said. "It's me."

Usagi did his best to keep himself from staring. "I was not expecting for you to look so... different," he said, trying to keep his tone polite.

Leonardo's face twisted into a grimace. "Tell me about it," he said in a slightly bitter tone. "In a world where me and my brothers could walk around in daylight with our regular appearance, we instead look like the very ones we avoid in our own world. We're still the freaks who need to hide."

Usagi frowned at his friend's words. "Do you think I am so shallow as to reject you for your new form?" he asked. "I would think you know me better than that, my friend."

Leonardo looked startled at that, and shook his head. "No, I didn't mean that. I only meant that the irony of my current situation is not lost on me."

Usagi could only shrug. "Irony or no. It is still good to see you. Tell me, how have you and your family been thus far."

Leonardo's face melted into an easy smile, and he began to tell his rabbit friend all that had happened.

* * *

**14.2 2012 Verse**

The five reptile mutants stared down from their hiding place as they watched what the Kraang were doing in TCRI.

Many of the Kraang, both in endoskeletons or not, were doing various exercises, and playing sports. The Olympics theme song blared out of the speakers, and some Kraang with megaphones and whistles shouted instructions at the Kraang athletes.

"Well what do you know," said Karai incredulously. "They really are training for the Olympics."

"I told you so," said Mikey smugly.

* * *

**14.3 Sly Cooper Verse**

Sly looked over the purple masked turtle that was replacing his friend Bentley for this loop. They had just defeated Clock-La, and Sly had been unable to prevent the events that followed its defeat.

"How are you holding up?" he asked the turtle.

Movie Donny looked up at Sly with an expression that said he didn't know what to think. "Not too good," he admitted. "I-I know this will go away after the loop ends, but it's… I'm a ninja. It's my way of life. I don't know how I'm supposed to handle…" he gestured towards the wheelchair he was now confined to.

Sly winced. They'd known it was coming, but they still hadn't been able to prevent Clock-La's final act of cruelty, which had given the turtle a spinal injury. Donatello would not walk again for the rest of the loop.

"I'm sorry about all this," said Sly, feeling guilty. But before Sly could apologize further, he felt a sharp whack on the head from Donny's bō staff.

The turtle shook his head at the raccoon. "None of that. We did our best to prevent this, but we couldn't and there's nothing we can do about it now. I'll learn to deal with it. If nothing else, I know I'll be fine after this loop ends, but for now I'll make the most of it."

Donny shrugged. "I still have my arms, my brain, and my bō, so I'm far from helpless. And who knows, maybe I'll end up creating a new form ninjutsu."

Sly rubbed his head where Donny had hit him, and gave the turtle an encouraging smile. "Sounds like a plan. And you'll need it with what's going to happen next."

Donny leaned forward eagerly. While stealing was fundamentally wrong, he could not help but grow fond of this raccoon thief, and his band of colorful characters. "I'm all ears."

* * *

**14.4 2012 Verse**

The currently human Karai snickered as she took in the sight of her brothers.

Next to her Master Splinter was shaking his head in disbelief. "To think, all it takes is something so simple."

"I know right," said Karai with a mirthful grin.

Master Splinter glared at the piece of equipment Karai had brought as a gift, which had led to their current situation. "Had I realized this sooner, I would have gotten one myself when they were still small. Peaceful meditation would have been so much easier to achieve."

Karai patted her hand against the giant sunlamp she had brought home with her. "Well you know what they say about hindsight. Who knew that the kick-butt ninja turtles could be brought down by a little heat?"

Basking under the rays of the sunlamp, her four brothers snored on peacefully, oblivious to the world.

Master Splinter looked down at his daughter fondly. "Unfortunately it will not keep you out of trouble, now will it?"

Karai's eyes widened at that remark. She had specifically waited until one of her human loops to bring this out, so that it wouldn't be turned back on her.

Master Splinter only shook his head again. "I think I will take advantage of the quiet while I am able," he said as he left to meditate.

Karai stared after him as he went. "Father," she called.

Master Splinter paused at the door of the dojo. "Yes, my daughter?"

"How long have you been Awake," she asked, hoping her hunch was correct.

Master Splinter turned and gave her a mischievous smile. "Awhile," he replied. And with that he entered the dojo and shut the door.

Karai shook her head in exasperation. "Well, father has to get his kicks somewhere I suppose," she muttered to herself.

She then turned back to look at her sleeping brothers, and an evil grin spread across her face. Checking to make sure her father wasn't coming back, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a sharpie.

It took the four turtles the next three days to wash off all the ink from their skin and shells.

They still considered the sunlamp worth it.

* * *

**14.5 Movie Verse (Turtles Forever, Continued from 8.7) **

After fighting off the stone generals (made easier by the fact that there were now four times as many turtles than in the baseline), and sending the monsters back where they came from, the dozen dimension-hopping turtles took the brief moment of quiet after their victory to explain their situation.

"So you're saying that there are two Shredders working towards offing all ninja turtles throughout the multi-verse," said Movie Raph after hearing their story. It was a miracle he'd understood that much, as all twelve of the non-native turtles kept interrupting and talking over each other while giving the explanation.

"But your interdimensional device keeps dropping you in the wrong dimension," added Movie Donny, looking at the portal stick in fascination.

"Yup, that's it," said Leonardo87 brightly.

"We're trying to at least go back to our own dimension," said Leo03, gesturing to himself and his brothers. "That's where we know the Shredders are."

"And the four of us decided to come along and back them up," said Leo12. "After all, they helped us out of a jam back in our own dimension."

Movie Master Splinter stroked his beard. "It seems the same could be said for us as well. We appreciate your help with our recent ordeal."

"Well what were we supposed to do? Not help?" asked Mikey12 like the answer was obvious.

"Regardless," said Movie Leo politely. "It wouldn't have been as easy without your help."

Movie Raph elbowed his brother, and said, "What Leader-Boy here is trying to say is, you got room for four more in this fight?"

The twelve non-native turtles grinned.

"Wait," said Movie Mikey, looking like a light bulb had just gone off in his head. "I just got an extremely awesome idea."

The others all gathered around to listen.

**Meanwhile in the 2003 Verse**

The Shredder03 had grown impatient on waiting for the turtles to come and find him, so he raised the Technodrome above the ground and began rampaging through the city to lure the turtles to him.

It was imperative to his plans that he got all eight of the green menaces. Only then would he be able to gather enough data to find the source dimension and eliminate all turtles from all realities in one fell swoop.

Just then a blinding light erupted in front to the Technodrome. It shone so brightly that the Shredder03 had to shield his eyes from it.

When the light died down, the Shredder03 looked through the monitors to see a sea of green surrounding the Technodrome.

Outside glaring up at the round metal machine was an entire army of mutant turtles from all different dimensions.

At the head of the army stood the 2003 turtles. "You wanted us Shredder!" Leo03 yelled pointing his sword at the Technodrome, "You got us! All of us!"

With that the Turtle Saint rose up and knocked the Technodrome out of the sky before splitting back into four ninja turtles. With it on the ground, Shellectro used his electric powers to render the all the machinery within useless.

Shredder03 was furious. This was worse than when he'd seen them all in the portal, scores of turtles standing against him, vastly outnumbering his army of Foot, especially now that the robotic soldiers had been disabled.

Regardless Shredder03 led his now mutant army of ninjas out of the Technodrome and into the streets.

With a roar of various battle cries, the turtles charged into battle. The Shredder was overwhelmed with in seconds.

* * *

**14.6 Harry Potter Verse**

It was a good thing the Movie Turtles had warned Harry that there were multiple versions of themselves. Otherwise he'd have been very confused to meet another set of them that looked and acted slightly different, and had the addition of an older sister.

He'd managed to meet them as they were heading into the castle to be sorted, and was taking the time to explain to them about the Sorting Hat.

"Wait so this hat is gonna go inside our brains?" asked Mikey12 clutching his head and looking worried. "What if it decides it likes our brains and tries to eat them?"

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Why are you always so sure that things are after your brain, Mikey?"

Mikey glared up at him. "Because that's what they always want. It's what the Squirrelanoids wanted, it's what the Parasite Wasps wanted, it's what the evil Pizzas wanted, _and_ it's what the bots at Freddy's wanted."

"Well you have nothing to worry about then," said Raph snidely.

"Really?" asked Mikey looking relieved. Then his face fell as he realized what Raph had been insinuating. "Hey!"

Leo cuffed Raph for the insult, and gave Mikey a reassuring look. "I'm sure it's nothing like that. Right?" he asked turning to Harry.

"The sorting hat does not eat brains, and has not for as long as I've been looping," said Harry to calm Mikey.

Karai smirked and leaned over to whisper in Mikey's ear. "There's a first time for everything," she hissed.

Mikey looked at her in terror and gulped.

They ended up having to drag Mikey up and force him to wear the sorting hat. The act of which embarrassed most of the Hamato clan, and left a lasting impression on the school for the rest of the loop. It was also no surprise that after Mikey was sorted, a chortling Miwa 'Karai' Hamato was sorted into Slytherin.

* * *

**14.7 Movie Verse **_Requested by RobinLost_

Leonardo woke up (though not that kind of Awake) in the jungle on the day he was supposed to return home from his training mission.

He sighed and lay back down on his sleeping mat. He had been looking forward to and dreading this date for weeks. On one hand he wanted so much to see his family again. He missed them all, and it had been hard for him to get used to them not being there. But on the other hand he couldn't shake the feeling that his training was incomplete. What had he accomplished out here that made him fit to return home as a better leader?

Nothing. He had accomplished nothing.

He couldn't go home a failure. So that meant he couldn't go home at all.

With that decision in mind he rolled onto his side and tried to go back to sleep.

"You seriously lived like this the whole time you were here?" said a voice behind Leo. A voice that belonged to someone that should not have been anywhere near his campsite.

Leo rolled over on his mat and stared across his campsite with a gob smacked expression.

Across from where he was lying stood Raphael, who was looking the campsite with disdain.

"Raph?" Leo managed to ask after gaping at his brother for what felt like an eternity (though really it was only a minute).

"No, it's Santa Claus. Of course it's me," said Raph sarcastically as he glared down at his brother with his arms crossed.

Leo opened his mouth to ask something else, but Raph held up a hand to stop him. "And before you ask," said the red wearing turtle, "you are not dreaming, or hallucinating on some jungle plant. I really am here."

Leo closed his mouth as that had been exactly what he'd been planning to ask. Instead he got to his feet and regarded his brother suspiciously.

"What are you doing here, Raph?" he asked.

Raph gave him a deadpan look, like the answer should have been obvious. "D-day," he said. "Training period's up, time to come home. So start packing."

Leo once again stared at his brother in shock. "You came all this way just to bring me home?" he asked in surprise.

Raph looked like he was starting to doubt Leo's intelligence. "What else would I come to this god forsaken jungle for? The flowers? Everyone misses you back home, and I told them I'd get you back." Raph bent down and began gathering up Leo's supplies from around the campsite. "So like I said, start packing. There's a cargo ship headed to New York that we gotta catch in a few hours."

It finally registered to Leo that his brother was serious. He was really here, and he was expecting Leo to come home with him.

There was just one problem with that.

"I can't go back," said Leo.

Raph looked up from where he was tossing things into a pack. He didn't look at all surprised by Leo's declaration. He just looked his brother in the eye and waited.

Somehow, that made Leo feel worse than if Raph had yelled at him.

"I-" said Leo, trying desperately to find the words to explain himself. "I haven't accomplished _anything_ while I was here. I don't feel like I'm stronger, or that I've grown at all as a leader. I can't go home like that, Raph. I can't go home a failure."

Raph crossed his arms and glared at him. "Did it ever occur to you that you may fail by not coming home?"

Leo frowned. "How does that make any sense? Master Splinter wouldn't have sent me out here if there wasn't something to accomplish."

Raph just rolled his eyes. "Then you failed, too bad, so sad. It's not the end of the world. Come home, and we'll figure out what went wrong and fix it."

Leo shook his head. If only it were that simple.

"I'm not going home until I succeed in this," said Leo firmly, "and that's final."

Raph brought himself up to his full height and glared at Leo. "Is that an order, oh Fearless One?" he asked sarcastically.

Leo didn't back down, and glared back at his brother with all the authority he possessed. "Yes. Now go home."

Raph smirked. "Just one problem with that, Jungle Boy."

At Leo's confused look, Raph's smirk widened. "_You_ gave up being the leader to me in order to go on this training period," he continued, poking Leo in the chest. "You don't _get_ to give me orders until we're back in New York."

Raph then slid into a fighting position. "And as the leader, I say we're going home. With you kicking and screaming if need be."

Leo once again gaped at him, too surprised to respond. Taking advantage of Leo's shock, Raph threw blinding powder mixed with a sedative into Leo's face.

Leo coughed as the powder overwhelmed his senses and caused him to collapse onto the ground. The last thing he was aware of before he lost consciousness was Raph lifting him into a fireman's carry, and hauling him away.

When he came too, he could feel the rocking of a boat beneath him, and he knew Raph had managed to sneak them onto the cargo ship.

He sat up and glared at his brother, who was looking down at him in amusement while keeping watch.

"You know I'm going to get you back for that once I'm leader again, right?" he asked redundantly.

Raph only grinned back at him. "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

**14.8 2012 Verse **_Requested by changeofheart505_

Karai locked the door to her room in Tokyo and quickly began packing her things. It was the start of another loop, and Karai once again had to make her way to New York. Fortunately, she had become very good at making the trip to the other side of the world.

As she was packing, she noticed something she'd never seen before. It was placed on her desk, but she did not recall getting it.

Cautiously she reached over and picked it up. It was a cylindrical box with a brightly colored diamond pattern decorating it. On both of the round ends there was an image of Karai's face as a child.

At first Karai thought it might be some type of jewelry box given as a gift to her by the Shredder. But she dismissed that thought immediately. The Shredder was not one to give gifts at random, and the rare times he did they were more functional than a pretty box.

But then who could have left her the box?

Karai ran her fingers along the top of the box as she contemplated that question. Suddenly her fingers seemed to catch on something and the box began to open.

Karai got a brief glimpse of teeth in the box before memories began flashing through her eyes.

_She felt so small, even smaller than the loops where she had been a toddler. Her father, who was beaming down at her with a human face, was carrying her in his arms as sakura petals fell around them._

_Yoshi turned to his right and smiled at whoever was there. "I think she is enjoying the flowers," he said to his companion._

_He then turned and provided Karai with a clear view of who he had been talking to._

_Smiling sweetly down at her was a face Karai had only ever seen in photographs. The woman reached out a gentle hand and lovingly touched Karai's face._

_"My darling Miwa," said Tang Shen to her daughter._

Back in Karai's room, the teenager sat lost in distant memories. Tears streamed down her face, but she was heedless of them.

She didn't see a figure hover outside her window, before flying away.

Toothiana the Tooth Fairy Queen smiled at the sight of the girl caught up in her own happiest memories, before flying off into the night to collect more teeth.

There were other children who still needed a Guardian tonight.

* * *

**14.9 1987 Verse**

The Shredder was furious as he watched his latest take over the world scheme crash and burn, literally.

He turned to confront those accursed turtles who had ruined his plans, only to stop and stare.

Instead of the Ninja Turtles, before him grinning triumphantly were the Punk Frogs.

"What are you bozos doing here?" he demanded angrily.

"Kicking your butt," said Attila as he swung his flail at the Shredder's head.

As the other three Punk Frogs readied their weapons, the Shredder decided to cut his losses and run.

Once he was out of sight, April walked towards them holding a microphone. Vern reluctantly followed her holding a camera.

April faced the camera and signaled for Vern to start filming. "And now we return to Channel Six's newest segment- Life Swap. I'm here with Florida's own Punk Frogs, who have agreed to switch lives with the Ninja Turtles for a few months."

She turned to the frogs and held her microphone out to them. "Well Punk Frogs? How does it feel to be in the Turtle's shoes, so to speak."

"Well, babe," said Napoleon as he scratched his head, "It's a lot busier than what we normally have to do in the Everglades."

"Yeah," said Rasputin. "We never knew just how many times they have to save the day."

"Turns out it's every day," said Genghis.

April turned back to the camera. "And now lets cut to the turtles, and see how they're doing."

The video cut to Florida where the turtles were lounging around on the beach, looking relaxed and content.

"Well it looks like they're enjoying themselves," said April brightly.

"Lucky stiffs," muttered Attila.

* * *

**A/N Read, Review, Leave Suggestions! **Also, I'm thinking about expanding the time between updates of this. Putting them out every three days is starting to make me feel a little pressured. I'm not doing this for pressure, I'm doing this for fun. It'll probably be a bit longer between updates for the next one. The upside is, more time probably means more or longer loops.

14.1- I'm a bit mean on this note. On a world where the turtles would fit right in, they aren't turtles anymore.

14.2- Mikey has to be right sometimes, plus Master Splinter agreed with him about it.

14.3- One of the things that really inspired my choice to write Turtle Loops was reading **The** **Infinite Loops - Sly Cooper **by TrueZero3015, so I wanted to add a Sly Cooper loop for that.

14.4- All turtles love laying out in the sun, and being stuck underground the guys don't often get the opportunity. Also, if this Master Splinter has been awake for awhile now, who's to say the other Splinters aren't as well ;)

14.5- And thus ends the Biggest Turtles Forever Battle possible. The Turtle Saint is from Mutant Turtles: Chōjin Densetsu Hen, and Shellectro is one of the Super Turtles.

14.6- More Hogwarts fun. Please let me know if I'm wrong about the brain eating thing.

14.7- Thanks again RobinLost for the suggestion. This was fun to write. If I wasn't clear, Leo is not Awake for this loop.

14.8- Thanks again changeofheart505 for all your suggestions. I'll do my best to get to more of them. The scene in the flashback is from one of Master Splinter's flashbacks.

14.9- The Punk Frogs take center stage, and the turtles take a vacation.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	15. Chapter 15

**15.1 2003 Verse**

The turtles were preparing for their assault upon Shredder's lair, after returning to New York from their first trip to Northampton.

While helping April on the computer, Don watched as Leo practiced his katas with the Sword of Tengu, when something occurred to him that he hadn't noticed before.

"Hey Leo," he called, gaining the rest of the Lair's attention as he did so. "How are you even able to hold that sword?"

His question was met with puzzled glances.

Mikey scratched his head as he looked between Don and Leo in confusion. "Uh, Donny, he's using the glove to keep the sword from zapping him. Even I know that."

Don frowned. "Yes, a glove with five fingers," he pointed out.

Comprehension dawned on Splinter and April, and they both looked over at Leo with the same confusion Don felt.

The others still need some clarification. "So?" asked Casey. "It was built for humans."

Don gave him a dry look. "Which _**we**_ are not," said Don, holding up his own hand, displaying his three fingers. Three wide fingers that could not possibly fit within the five narrow digits of the glove. Leo shouldn't even have been able put the glove on, let alone grip a sword hilt with it.

Now everyone stared at Leo, as the lead turtle was looking at his own gloved hand like he'd never seen it before.

He carefully put down the Sword of Tengu and flexed his hand. All five fingers responded, and Leo was starting to look freaked out.

"Oooo-wheee-oooo," Mikey sang.

"That is messed up," stated Raph.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Leo muttered, quickly pulling the glove off of his hand.

* * *

**15.2 Battle Nexus**

The Ultimate Daimyo, and Master Splinter03 stared down at the finalists who would move on to the fighting arena.

The thing that had them so surprised was the large amount of green that colored the finalists.

Don03 smiled and waved over at the Prime, 1987, 2012, Movie, NM, and MB turtles. "Glad you all could make it," he said brightly.

"Thank you for sending us the invitation," said Prime Leo. "I've been wanting to try this."

NM Mikey nodded. "I don't know how you met up with Venus, but I'm not complaining."

"This is going to be so cool!" cheered Mikey12, Michelangelo87 cheered in agreement, and smacked a high three with him.

"And it'll answer a question that I've wanted to settle for awhile," said MB Raph. "Which turtle is the best in the multi-verse?"

And just like that, the atmosphere turned from friendly to competitive. One thing was for sure, this was to be a Battle Nexus no one would ever forget.

* * *

**15.3 2012 Verse**

Leo opened his eyes and saw that yet another loop had started. He then headed into the kitchen, which had become their customary meeting spot for anyone who was looping aware.

He got there in time to see Donnie, Mikey, and Master Splinter all approaching the kitchen as well.

"You guys awake?" he asked, and was relieved to see his question met with nods rather than confused stares.

"Looks like it's just Raph this time," said Donnie as he did a head count.

"No, I'm awake," said Raph as he stormed over to them. He clearly looked agitated by something.

"Dude, did you wake up on the wrong side of the loop, or something?" asked Mikey.

Raph only glared at his younger brother. "Spike's not here for this loop."

"Oh," they all said in unison. The rest of them may not be as fond of the turtle as Raph was (especially after he became Slash), but they knew how much Raph cared about his pet.

But Raph wasn't finished. "Instead he's been replaced by this," he continued, bringing his arm out from behind his back, and held up the replacement.

Hanging from Raph's hand was a small and adorable purple dragon. The dragon looked up at them all with big curious eyes, and waved friendlily. "Hi, I'm Spike," he said.

Mikey immediately waved and said hi back, before snatching the little dragon away and making fast friends with him. Donnie trailed after them out of curiosity.

Leo looked over at his hotheaded brother in confusion. "Your ordinary pet turtle was switched with a talking dragon, and you don't think it's the least bit cool?" he asked.

Raph only looked forlorn as he walked back into his room. "He's just not my Spike."

Leo opened his mouth to call after him, but Master Splinter placed the turtle's shoulder. "The bond between owner and pet is strong, my son," he said sagely. "It is not replaced so easily by 'coolness'."

Leo mulled that over, and then smiled up at his father. "I guess that's lucky for us then."

At Splinter's confused look, Leo explained, "If you hadn't been fond of us as pets, you might not have taken us in like you did."

Master Splinter smiled, and squeezed his shoulder fondly. "A decision I have never regretted."

Leo grinned, before running to distract Raph from his troubles. The bond between pet and owner may run deep, but never as deep as the bond between brothers.

* * *

**15.4 2003 Verse (Continued from 9.9) **_Requested by changeofheart505_

"_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan - __**BANG!"**_

Bishop slowly lowered his gun after shooting the room's loudspeaker when it had started playing the Nyan Cat song.

He took a moment to seethe in fury. This Hacker was driving him up the wall. Nothing he or his employees did could keep the Hacker out, or stop him (or her) from playing the planet's most annoying songs wherever he went.

Bishop then noticed his employees were all staring at him in outright terror.

Bishop composed himself, and glared at them all. "As you were," he snapped, and they hurriedly went back to work.

Bishop then marched out of the room to get back to his own work. When he found that hacker there would be hell to pay.

The second the door slid shut behind him, the room's employees once again heard _"Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan ny - __**BANG!"**_

No doubt Bishop had shot the hall's speaker too, and would do so with any other speaker in his path.

Perhaps they should dismantle all the compound's speakers, and stick to old fashioned, un-hackable walkie-talkies.

* * *

**15.5 2012 Verse**

"Hey April, wait up!" came a voice behind the redhead.

April turned and waved as her new friend Irma hurried to catch up to her.

They say that a crisis can bring out the best and worst in people, and April had come to experience that first hand after the Kraang kidnapped her father.

The worst in people seemed to come out the most at her school. It hadn't taken long for the story of what had happened to circulate, and even less time for the vicious rumors to spread like wildfire. It seemed that one of the police officers April had talked to that night was the father of one of the students at her school, so it wasn't long before everyone knew what she'd said about the 'alien brains in robot bodies'. Overnight April O'Neil had become the freak of the school, who thought her missing father had been abducted by aliens.

Needless to say, most people began avoiding her after that. Associating yourself with a freak is a sure way to commit social suicide.

However, April had also had the chance to witness the best of people as well. The most prominent example being her four new turtle friends, who were going out of their way to help her get her father back. She couldn't be more grateful to them for that.

Another was Irma Langinstein. After the rumors had started spreading, and April found herself eating lunch alone, Irma had simply walked up and sat down next to her. Then without so much as a by your leave, she started chattering at April about some inane subject that April had been to surprised to really hear.

When Irma had noticed her startled expression, she had just rolled her eyes and proclaimed loudly that she didn't care what other people thought of her, she simply thought April could use a friend. And so friends they were.

The bespectacled girl pulled April from her musings, as she once again asked her most common question.

"So when are you going to introduce me to your other friends?" Irma asked

April sighed, she hated having to lie about this. But she also was a little annoyed that Irma couldn't take a hint and stop asking.

"I don't have any other friends," said April firmly. "You've seen how it is at school. No one but you wants to hang out with Alien April."

Irma gave April a dry glare. "School isn't the only place you can make friends. I know you hang out with someone at least in the evening. That's why you never agree to come when I invite you to a late movie night or ice cream run."

April wracked her brain for an excuse, but quickly realized she didn't really need one. She did have one friend who could be seen out in public, even if _friend_ was stretching it a bit.

April was still unsure about how she felt about Karai, the turtles' recently found long lost older sister. The two teenage girls were cordial to each other, and could work together if need be, though they had yet to do so in a crisis. But April couldn't shake the feeling that something about the snake girl's smug devil-may-care attitude rubbed her the wrong way.

Still, Karai could go out in public, provided she wore sunglasses or claimed she was wearing scary contacts. If introducing her to Irma got her school friend off her back, then all the better.

With that in mind, April smiled over at Irma. "Okay, you caught me. I do have a friend outside school."

Irma looked delighted. "I _knew_ it," she said, pumping her fist. "So when can I meet 'em?"

April fished her cell phone out of her pocket. "I'll ask her," she said, dialing the snake girl in question. She failed to see Irma look slightly disappointed when she said 'her.'

"_Moshi Moshi," _said Karai when she answered the call.

"Hey, Karai," said April a little too cheerfully in her attempt to pass them off as friends convincing.

"_What do you want,"_ Karai deadpanned back. She had immediately become suspicious of the forced cheer.

"A friend of mine would like to meet you," said April, toning down the perkiness at being found out. "Do you want to hang out sometime? We could have a girls' night, or something."

There was a pause as Karai seemed to be thinking it over. _"Which friend?"_ she asked finally.

April felt a small measure of relief at her response. At least it wasn't an outright 'no'. "My friend Irma, from school."

That seemed to flip a switch. _"Irma?"_ Karai asked, suddenly interested.

Now it was April's turn to be suspicious. "Yeah, why?" she asked.

Karai chuckled on her end. _"Oh nothing. Sure, I can meet up. Where are you?"_

Now April really felt that this was a bad idea, but she couldn't back out now. "We're near that playground I go to to study."

"_Gotcha,"_ said Karai. _"I'll come meet you there in a minute."_

April hung up her phone with a sense of impending doom.

A few minutes later, Karai arrived at the park. Her sunglasses were firmly in place, and she was wearing an oversized spiky coat.

April forced herself to wave pleasantly as the mutant girl approached. This was going to end badly, she just knew it.

Irma, however, was unaware of April's bad premonitions. Instead she got up, and made her way over to Karai to greet her.

"Hi," said the bespectacled girl, holding out her hand to shake. "You must be April's secret friend."

Karai only smirked and took Irma's hand in hers. But instead of shaking it, she gripped it painfully tight.

Irma struggled to pull her hand away in alarm. April started to run over to help, but stopped in shock as Karai's forked tongue flicked out in full view, and tested the air around Irma's face.

Irma shrieked at the sight, and struggled harder to get away.

Karai's smirk only widened. "Just as I thought," she muttered.

She then released Irma's hand with a shove that sent the other girl sprawling to the ground.

The mutant kunoichi then reached into her coat and drew out her tantō. Before either of the other girls could react, Karai severed Irma's head from her body.

April let out a piercing scream at the sight.

Irma's head rolled away, and her body slumped onto the ground. Karai positioned herself over it, looking like she was ready to attack if it moved again.

April stared at her, horrified. Karai had just committed cold-blooded murder before her very eyes.

Why was she still standing there?

But then April noticed the sparks coming from the stump of Irma's neck. Then she realized that there was no blood pooling from the body.

Where was all the blood?

April drew nearer, unable to look away. As she stepped closer she saw that the stump of Irma's neck was all metal and wires.

_**Familiar**_ metal and wires…

"It was a spy to gain your trust," explained Karai, not looking up the body. "Sent by the Kraang, but I could smell it a mile away."

Just then the body jerked back to life and made to attack Karai. But the snake girl was ready for it.

With a clean slice of her tantō, the body was cut in half, before falling to the ground a second time.

The stomach of the body opened and a Kraang wearing an eye patch popped out and scuttled away as fast as its tentacles could take it.

April felt like the floor had been pulled out from under her. The one friend she had managed to make at school had been faking it the entire time, and not the usual high school faking either.

April had trusted Irma. She had been April's rock of normalcy in the ocean of weirdness that had become her life. To find out that none of it was real…

Karai slid her tantō back into its sheath, before turning to April. The snake mutant looked the redhead over, and sighed.

"Come on," Karai called to her, snapping her out of her daze. "You said there'd be a girls' night. And from the looks of things, you really need one right now."

With that Karai began walking back out of the park, and April found herself hurrying to catch up to her.

"And from now on, I'm screening all your friends," said Karai flippantly. "I haven't met a Kraang yet who can hide from my sense of smell."

For some reason, that back-handed remark warmed April slightly. Maybe she had made a new friend after all.

* * *

**15.6 Movie Verse **_Requested by phoebe. gimenez. 7_

Raph surveyed his brothers as they ran across the rooftops on their nightly patrol. It was another loop where he was the only one awake, but with one fundamental difference.

Leo didn't exist.

Whether he was simply never born, or had been left behind at the pet store when they were babies, Raph didn't know. But the painful fact of the matter was that he wasn't there with them. Not even under the Shredder's helmet as Mikey had been in the loop he'd been missing.

Raph wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved by the last part.

It wasn't like the other times, when they'd thought Mikey was dead, Raph could at least still talk about him with his family. And in loops where he'd been shuffled and the others had been around the Turtle-Verse, he had at least had other turtles who knew what was going on. Now, no one was even aware that there was supposed to be a fourth turtle among them.

Raph couldn't help but miss his older brother, and couldn't wait for the loop to end in order to get him back. He had realized long ago that being leader wasn't all it was cracked up to be, and without Leo it had fallen to Raph to lead the team through all their adventures.

Raph was pulled from his musings as the sound of a woman screaming in an alley caught his and his brother's attention. With a silent hand signal the three turtles took off towards the commotion.

One thing was for sure in Raph's mind. He was not taking off to South America, no matter what Master Splinter said.

* * *

**15.7 NM Verse **_Requested by RobinLost_

Venus looked up when she saw Donatello storm into the lair, and glare at her.

"You got Dr. Quease arrested!" he demanded, drawing the attention of the rest of the Lair's occupants.

The female turtle shrugged. "He was a pompous windbag who was working for the Dragon Lord."

Don glared at her. "Not yet," he hissed so that only she could hear. "And if I never go to meet him, fifty percent of the time he never gets mixed up in our messes."

"And the other half of the time, he does," Venus snapped back.

"Oh, oh, are we having the intervention already," said Mikey, as the three still unawake turtles approached the arguing pair. "Aw, Donnie, why didn't you tell me. I had a banner and everything."

"Intervention?" Venus asked in surprise.

"Yeah," said Leo, scratching his head uncomfortably. "You see-"

"Ya gotta stop trying to coddle us," Raph snapped.

Leo and Mikey both nodded in agreement. "Precisely," Donnie said.

Venus frowned at the four of them. "I do not coddle you," she said indignantly.

Her response was met with four deadpan glares.

"Really," Leo sarcastically, "because I seem to recall the first thing you did when you got here was turn the Shredder into a newt."

Venus flushed. Maybe that had been a bit excessive, but it would keep him from coming back and causing trouble later. "It was our first meeting, I wanted to impress you."

"It was impressive," said Mikey with a nod. "It was also impressive how you were able to tip off the police about where that monkey guy, Silver, was hiding in the sewers."

Venus shrugged. "He was a criminal. The police were looking for him anyway."

"Yeah, and we look for criminals too," said Raph sullenly. "And it's a lot more fun to pound them before turning them over to the cops. I really wanted to kick that Bonesteel guy's butt, but you went and reported him to the PETA before I could."

"He was trafficking endangered animals, and carrying around a large number of illegal weapons," said Venus dismissively. "They needed to be notified so he wouldn't be able to do it again. Putting that man in a body cast wouldn't stop him forever."

"Well it's a lot more satisfying," Raph grumbled.

Donnie, meanwhile, looked at her with a critical eye. "I also heard that Astronema, the Princess of Evil was sent gift wrapped to the Red Ranger with a note saying that she was his long lost sister. You wouldn't know anything about that?"

Venus felt a little smug. It had taken a long time for her to train in magic till she was strong enough to beat Astronema, but after a hard battle it was worth it. "I have simply no idea what you're talking about."

The smug look on her face vanished, as Master Splinter made his way over to join his sons. "I too have a concern," he said. "Not long before Chung I sent you to join us, he contacted me with troubling news. It seems the portal the Dragons used to escape the mirror dropped them into an eel tank in the local aquarium."

Venus would have been amused if she wasn't worried. If Master Splinter had joined the other turtles on this, then maybe she should take it more seriously. Still…

"Dragons are repulsed by eels. I am not seeing the downside to that," said Venus, having learned that fact from Hiccup. She was not yet powerful enough to prevent the Dragons' escape, but she was able to mess with the destination where they came out.

Master Splinter gave her a scolding look. "Because Chung I informed me that the Dragons' destination was tampered with, and it held the hints of your magic."

Venus fidgeted. "I wasn't powerful enough to stop them from escaping," she admitted, "but I did try to make their escape as unpleasant as possible."

The turtles and their master exchanged glances. "Look, Venus," said Leo. "We appreciate your trying to protect us. But Raph's right-"

"There's something I never thought I'd hear him say," Donnie interrupted.

"And me without my video camera," said Raph with a snap of his fingers. "I'd want to preserve that moment forever."

Leo glared at the two of them. "_ANYWAY_," he said pointedly, "Venus, you don't have to take on all the bad guys on your own. The four of us are trained ninjas, we can help."

"Yeah, kicking butt is what we do best," said Mikey cheerfully.

"And it's no fun if you hog all the bad guys," Raph growled.

Venus looked ready to protest, but Master Splinter held up a hand to stop her. "When you came here, you became part of a team, Mei Pieh Chi. It is not the fact you are defeating our enemies that has my sons upset. It is the fact you are doing so without including them in your plans."

"There's no I in team," Donnie added.

"We just want in on the action," said Leo. "Even if it's only to see you blast them with a spell. Either way, we'd be there to watch your back."

Venus felt significantly humbled. "I-" she said in an attempt to voice her feelings. "I was simply trying to protect you all. I did not want to see those I care about get hurt."

"Awwwwww," Mikey cooed, and he gave Venus a hug.

Raph, however, didn't look impressed. "Look, we know we give you crap for being a girl and a shinobi, and all that. But in case you hadn't noticed, we give each other crap too. You've _seen_ how many times we all fight."

Mikey beamed up at Raph. "Aw, Raph, that was almost sweet," he teased.

"What Raph is trying to say is, in our own backwards way we care about you too," said Donnie.

"So let us in," Leo concluded. "Please."

Venus smiled brightly at them. "Well, if you really want you can help me now. Chung I contacted me earlier, and told me a vampire he sealed away has recently awakened, and will be coming here."

That brought smiles to the other turtles' faces, and they gathered around to plan.

When Vam Mi and her flunkies arrived in New York they were quickly set upon by rabid Twilight fans, much to the amusement of the turtles.

* * *

**15.8 2012 Verse**

From a dead end alley, Karai watched as the helicopter that held the Kraang's power source flew over the rooftops and out of sight.

"That's it," said Leo firmly as he turned towards the patrol buggies. "We're going to see Leatherhead."

Donnie (the only looper who was awake) winced at the mention of the croc. Even after all this time, he still couldn't get used to Leatherhead's customary greeting for him. "Do we have too?" he whined. "I-I already have a good idea where their headquarters is." The only reason he and Karai hadn't told them already was because they didn't have a convincing way to tell the others without the excuse of 'future knowledge'.

But Leo wouldn't budge on the subject. "And talking to Leatherhead will help you be sure. Now come _on_. You can stay on the other side of the room from him if you want."

Donnie slumped in defeat. No matter how much of a distance he kept, the croc would still find a way to grab his face.

"Don't worry, Donnie," said Mikey cheerfully. "Leatherhead's a pussycat." Mikey then snickered. "One who likes to grab you by the face and shake you like a rag doll, ha ha."

As usual, Donnie was not at all happy with Mikey's amusement at his situation.

"Why not give _him_ a taste of it," Karai suggested to him softly.

Donnie blinked at her in surprise, then grinned wickedly and reached for a controller strapped to his belt.

On the Patrol Buggy, Metalhead stood up and sent one of his rocket launching fists at the still snickering Mikey.

Mikey yelped as the metal hand grabbed his face in and iron grip, and launched him into the air.

"Still think it's funny?" called Donnie, as Raph and Karai laughed, and Leo tried to look disapproving (but failed to hide his own amusement).

* * *

**15.9 Movie Verse**

Raph was tied to a post as he watched his brothers walk right into Shredder's trap.

A net sprung up from below Leo, Donny, and Mikey, and the three were tangled in the ropes as Shredder ordered that they be impaled on a weapons rack.

Raph strained against the ropes, and cursed himself for letting the Foot capture him again. He'd had all his weapons taken away from him, so he couldn't cut himself loose.

Raph froze as that thought occurred to him.

Weapons. His brothers still had their weapons…

Wanting to smack himself for not thinking of it before, Raph glared up at his brothers and bellowed. **"**_**LEO**_**, YOU SHELL-BRAIN, ARE YOU GOING TO USE THOSE SWORDS OR NOT?"**

All the struggling within the net ceased as his brothers came to that same realization.

Looking incredibly sheepish, Leo reached behind himself, grabbed one of his swords, and cut them all free.

The Shredder looked furious, though it was hard to tell if it was at the turtles, or at himself for his own flawed trap. He raised his hand to give his next order, when an arrow flew through the junkyard and hit him in the eye socket.

In the following confusion, the four turtles escaped and met up with Master Splinter, whom had shot the arrow and rescued Dr. Perry.

As they were heading home, Master Splinter turned to Raph with an amused twinkle in his eye. "Pity, it seems we will not get that rap song this time."

Raph stopped short and stared at his father, before shrugging and continuing on.

"Whatever, it got old after awhile," he replied.

* * *

**15.10 1987 Verse**

The Shredder was not having a good day. In fact it was an extremely rotten day. Someone (most likely the turtles) had found his Technodrome, and had booby-trapped the entire place.

Doorknobs were burning hot, paint cans swung down from staircases, marbles and toy cars littered the floor, slippery ice covered entire hallways, while other hallways were coated in glue and sharp objects, unpleasant liquids were thrown in faces every few seconds, and everywhere one stepped had the chance of triggering something to pop out and hit the sucker in the nuts.

Needless to say, the Shredder, his flunkies, and Krang were practically at war with their own home. And the Technodrome was winning.

From their Lair, the turtles watched and laughed as they viewed the villains' misery on their TV (thanks to Donatello hacking the Technodrome's security cameras before they left).

"Man," said Michelangelo between guffaws, "we gotta put that McCallister kid on our Christmas list after this. His ideas were pure gold."

His brothers all voiced their agreement as they watched Shredder get flattened as a heavy chest of books fell on him.

* * *

**15.11 2012 Verse**

When April opened her eyes she saw that she was with her Dad, and several disguised Kraang were surrounding them.

Slightly freaked out that this was not where she had been a few seconds ago, April reached for her tessen, only to find it wasn't there.

Looks like April was going to have to use her fists for this.

The Kraang began to close in, and one of them slugged her father, rendering him unconscious.

That made April see red.

Furiously she kicked the Kraang nearest to her, and knocking it back and taking out another Kraang as it did so.

"She is so cool," said Donnie's star struck voice above her head.

She whirled around just in time to see all four turtles rush in and begin fighting off the aliens.

April immediately realized something was wrong as she watched them fight. Donnie and Mikey were not fighting as well as April knew they could. However, Leo and Raph's skills seemed to have vastly improved.

After sending one of the Kraang drones flying, Raph ran over to her.

"Good to see you're finally awake," he said softly. Seeing April's flummoxed expression, he waved a hand at her. "Leo and I'll explain later. For now, don't say anything about this to Mikey or Donnie, and pretend like this is the first time you've met us. Got it?"

April then noticed an un-mutated Snake attempting to sneak up on them. She caught the thug by the wrist and flung him into a dumpster.

"Yeah, I got it," she said, dusting off her hands.

She then noticed that the other turtles had finished taking out the Kraang, and were all staring at her.

"Nice moves," said Mikey with a thumbs up.

"I think I'm in love," said Donnie dreamily, only to turn scarlet when he realized he'd said that out loud.

Remembering she was supposed to pretend this was their first meeting, April waved at them and grinned. "Hi, I'm April. Thanks for the help."

* * *

**15.12 2003 Verse **_Requested by RobinLost_

After no one came to his lab to let him know they were awake, Don smiled wickedly. It was time to commence with an idea he'd had for awhile.

The next morning he waited until all his family was gathered at breakfast table, before he stood up and got their attention.

"I have an announcement," Don said, making sure to keep a straight face. "Yesterday I came to the conclusion that science is a lie, and I have decided to become a wizard."

There was a beat of silence as what Don said sank in.

When it did, his brothers all surged to their feet with a cry of _**"WHAT?!"**_

Master Splinter had an expression on his face like he had just been clubbed by a trout. "My son," he said hesitantly, "are you feeling alright?"

"Never better, Master Splinter," said Don, his face not betraying any of his amusement at his family's reactions.

"But-but-but…" said Mikey repeatedly, trying to wrap his head around his older brother's apparent bout of insanity.

Ignoring what Don had said, Leo leaned over and took the purple wearing turtle's temperature. "He doesn't have a fever," he told the rest of the family.

"Well there's gotta be something wrong. Don's talkin' nonsense. There's no way he'd give up his geek stuff other wise," said Raph, looking lost.

Don removed Leo's hand from his forehead, and gave them all a mock glare. "I'm _fine_, I'm not sick, I'm not insane, I've just come to a decision about what I want to do, and I'm sticking to it. Now if you need me, I'll be converting my lab to a potion making area, and reviewing my copy of Magical Drafts and Potions."

With that Don left the kitchen, and went back to his lab. His family stared after him in bewilderment.

"Do you think he's serious?" asked Mikey.

"Seemed pretty serious to me," said Raph.

Leo gave them a lost look. "I don't know," he said. "Maybe he'll snap out of it. Or maybe it's all an elaborate joke."

Master Splinter scratched his head thoughtfully. "I do not know my sons. However, Donatello is your brother, we must support him with whatever life choice he makes. No matter how strange that choice may be."

Mikey shrugged. "Who knows, maybe this wizard faze won't last."

"Some how, I doubt it," Raph replied.

Don's 'wizard faze' as they called it did last, and it soon fell to Raph to fix and maintain their mechanical equipment, as the only other one in the family who was mechanically inclined. While Raph complained about that he was no Donny, there was no denying he was good at it. He wasn't good at inventing new things, but the vehicles they had or gained continued to run like a charm.

Anything that was too sciencey for Raph was left to April. She didn't complain, but it was clear to all that she didn't believe in Don's magical pursuits, and often tried to convince him to take up science again.

The following weeks after Don's declaration his brothers would see him brewing potions in his lab, which had come to resemble a witch's lair. The potions were later instrumental in curing Quarry and the other people the Foot had experimented on.

A month after the declaration, Raph noticed an odd light shining out of the lab, so he went to investigate. What he saw made him cry out in shock, and draw Leo and Mikey to come look.

Leo blinked at the sight that met his eyes. "Don? Are you… _glowing?"_

Don cracked an eye open while remaining in his meditative pose. "It would seem so," he said sarcastically. The glowing purple lines that appeared when he manifested his chi stood out in stark contrast to Don's olive green skin.

"Cooooool," said Mikey appreciatively. "Teach me, teach me!"

Don merely grinned.

When the Shredder first revealed himself to the turtles, Don simply pointed at their armored foe and said some words that sounded like utter nonsense. It had seemed ridiculous until resulting flash of light turned the Shredder into a newt, which they had shipped back to Karai.

"I'll have to thank Venus for that one," the others heard Don mumble afterwards. His brothers also made more of an effort to avoid making Don mad at them after that. If Don could turn Shredder into a newt, then what would he turn _them_ into?

They found out later, when Mikey managed to tick Don off, and spent the rest of the day as a cat. Leo and Raph doubled their efforts after that.

When the all first went to Northampton, Don decided to test out something he had been working towards in his chi manifestation now that he had the open space.

When a blinding flash of purple light poured through the windows of the farmhouse windows, everyone ran out to see what had happened.

Whatever they'd been expecting, it was not to see a giant, green and purple dragon sitting in the lawn.

After the initial shock wore off, Leo asked cautiously, "_Donatello?_"

The dragon nodded proudly.

"Wow," was all the lead turtle could say breathlessly.

April fainted from shock (having retained her disbelief in Don's magic up to this point), and Casey looked like he would join her any second. Master Splinter only stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Dude! You are _so_ teaching me that!" cheered Mikey, thinking that this was the coolest thing ever.

"Me too," Raph demanded. He grinned at how easy it would be to crush their enemies as a dragon.

The thought of Raph as a dragon was too much for Casey, and he joined April in dreamland.

Of course the reported sighting of a dragon drew Dr. Abigail Finn like a moth to a flame. But that was okay, Don plans to deal with her too.

Who knew being a wizard could be this much fun.

* * *

**15.13 1987 Verse**

The Ninja Turtles could not stop staring at the sight in front of them.

In front of them was four different groups of mutants and/or aliens with remarkably familiar group dynamics.

To the right, the Street Sharks were shifting uncomfortably under the turtles' scrutiny. Mostly because the turtles had yelled at them earlier for chewing through a wall into their lair.

To the left, the Extreme Dinosaurs were chowing down Spike's latest salsa recipe, ignoring the rest of them after sending a friendly greeting to the Street Sharks.

Straight in front of them the Battletoads were crowded around a laptop watching an episode of Death Battle on Youtube.

"What'd ya mean that blue turtle can beat me?!" yelled Zitz in outrage, while his friends laughed at his misfortune.

The final group in the area were the Biker Mice from Mars, who were too busy trying to fix their bikes so they could get out of here to pay the turtles any mind.

"I'm starting to understand how the Prime turtles felt when they first met us," said Leonardo as he stared at the other groups.

"Wannabes," said Raphael in agreement.

* * *

**15.14 2003 Verse**

Within the TCRI building, two disgruntled Utrom security guards headed down to decontamination.

As they made their way to the elevator, the male guard couldn't help but gripe at his companion. "Mortu so overreacts," he said bitterly. "I didn't even touch that guy in the Lobby."

"But you touched Newman," the female guard pointed out, "and he touched that guy in the lobby."

_"Newman,"_ grumbled the male guard as they boarded the elevator.

Suddenly an orange masked green face popped down from above and grinned at them.

"No way, are we on Seinfeld?" Mikey asked brightly to the startled guards.

From where he clung to the roof of the elevator, Don reached down and smacked his head.

* * *

**A/N Read, Review, Give Suggestions.**

15.1- This is a question I ask every time I see one of the episodes with the Sword of Tengu in it.

15.2- So which turtle do you think would win out of all the others? Give me enough votes, and I'll write more.

15.3- Oops, wrong Spike.

15.4- Thanks changeofheart505 for the awesomely annoying song suggestion. As for the Guest that suggested another song, I have plans for that one, don't worry.

15.5- The whole 'Irma is a Kraang spy' thing was a twist I never saw coming. I found it both awesome, and disappointing. Awesome because it was such an incredible twist, and it made the Kraang seem like even bigger bastards than they already were. But it was also disappointing, because I'd kinda liked Irma, and I thought it'd be cool if the turtles had her as a human friend.

15.6- thanks to phoebe. gimenez. 7 for the suggestion.

15.7- Thanks to RobinLost for the suggestion. I know Twilight wasn't around when the Next Mutation turtles were, but saying it was Twilight fans sounds funnier than saying it was Buffy fans. Though the Buffy fans would probably be more effective.

15.8- I'm starting to think Karai may be a bad influence on these turtles.

15.9- Takes place in Secret of the Ooze. I blame Honest Trailers for this. They pointed it out to me, and I just had to write this. Also we have confirmation that Splinter is awake.

15.10- Anyone recognize where the traps and kid are from? It's one of my favorite Christmas movies ;)

15.11- and April joins the party.

15.12- Thanks again to RobinLost for the suggestion. I got the book title from Harry Potter. Don's just having fun messing with the others with both the Chi stuff he learned from the Tribunal, what he's learned from Venus, future technology, and some of the school books given to him by turtles who've gone to Hogwarts.

15.13- Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with Battletoads, Biker Mice from Mars, Street Sharks, and Extreme Dinosaurs. In fact I really liked Extreme Dinosaurs, and I used to watch Street Sharks back when it was on TV. It's just that they are, for the most part, a rip off of TMNT.

15.14- All the times I'd seen that episode, and I only just caught that reference when I re-watched it the other day. The perks of re-watchings.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Hey all. I recently got my hands on the first two volumes of the TMNT IDW comics, and I am in love. I kinda want to bring that verse into the loops, but I don't have the complete story, past those volumes. Does anyone know where I can find more of them? No store near me sells them, I got what I got at the Library and 2****nd**** and Charles, and that was all they had. I know where I can buy them virtually, but it's not the same as having my own hard copy, plus my computer can be slow when reading the virtual ones. Please let me know if you want the IDW comics to join the loops (and who would be Anchor, I'm leaning towards Casey), and if you know where I can read more.**

* * *

**16.1 2003 Verse (Continued from 15.12)**

The turtles and the Utroms stared in shock as the Shredder made his grand entrance at TCRI, looking as armored and formidable as ever.

"Didn't Donny turn you into a newt?" was the first thing out of Mikey's mouth once he stopped gaping.

"I got better," the Shredder growled before ordering his troops to attack.

* * *

**16.2 Gravity Falls Verse**

Dipper was reading in his and Mabel's room when a terrible smell hit his nose. He gagged, and pinched his nose to block it out, but it kept getting stronger.

The source of the stink ran into the room a second later. Mabel rushed in looking like a mess, and grinning like a lunatic.

"Dipper, Dipper, you gotta come see!" she said, grabbing her brother's hand and pulling him off his bed.

"See what?" Dipper asked as he frowned at his sister. "And why do you smell like you've been rolling around in a sewer?"

"Because I have," said Mabel brightly.

"WHAT?"

Mabel laughed at her brother's surprise. "My new bestie lives down there. Come on, I want you to meet him."

And with that, Mabel dragged a protesting Dipper out of the house and down into the sewers.

Eventually Dipper gave up struggling with Mabel, and just went along with it. Though, there was something he noticed as they walked.

"Gravity Falls isn't that big a town, why are the sewer systems so massive?" he asked aloud.

"Don't know, dude. But I'm not complaining, it makes it easier to hide," said a voice out of the darkness.

Dipper yelped and jumped back, but Mabel squealed in delight. "Mikey!" she cheered.

A flash of green darted out of the shadows and scooped Mabel off her feet. Dipper gaped in shock, as his sister was swept into a hug by a giant anthropomorphic turtle in an orange mask and pads.

"Mabel!" the turtle cheered as he hugged the girl. "You're back!"

"Of course I am, silly," said Mabel like it was obvious. "And I brought my brother, Dipper. Say hi Dipper."

Feeling that being in Gravity Falls should have better prepared him for surprises like this, Dipper reluctantly raised his hand and waved. "Uh, hi," he said, hoping that this wasn't another of Mabel's boyfriends.

The turtle waved back at him with much more enthusiasm. "Hey lil' dude. The name's Michelangelo, but everyone calls me Mikey."

"Michelangelo," said Dipper in surprise. "Like the sculptor?"

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, my dad is a fan of-" he cut himself off when he noticed the look on Mabel's face. "What?"

Mabel glared up at Mikey impatiently. "You said if I introduced you to my brother, you'd let me meet your kitty."

Dipper slapped himself on the forehead when he heard that. He'd been dragged down here just so Mabel could see a cat?

Mikey, however, snapped his fingers. "Oh right, I almost forgot."

He darted back into the shadows, and returned a second later holding a cooler.

Mikey held the cooler out to Mabel and said in a dramatic voice, "Behold, the awesomeness that is…" Mikey opened the cooler with a flourish. "Ice Cream Kitty!"

Inside the cooler, a cat made completely out of ice cream poked its head out and meowed at them.

Mabel gasped and clutched her cheeks in aw. "It's the ultimate combination of cuteness and sugary goodness." Then she reached into the cooler and hugged the cat, regardless of the ice cream that was now getting on her already stained and smelly sweater. Ice Cream Kitty purred at the attention, and rubbed her cheek against Mabel's

Dipper could only watch as his sister and a giant turtle chattered away like they'd known each other their entire lives.

"Just when I thought this town couldn't get any weirder," he muttered to himself.

"Tell me about it," said a new voice to his left.

Dipper jumped and saw that another turtle had appeared next to him, this one wearing a red mask, and seemed meaner looking than Mikey.

The second turtle glanced down at the boy, looking exasperated. "Now it's like I've gotta put up with two Mikeys. As if one wasn't bad enough."

Dipper tensed as what the second turtle said sank in. Then he looked over at the chattering two that brought him down there, and saw how they seemed to be on the same wavelength. "Two Mabels… _great_."

Mabel heard what they said and rolled her eyes at Mikey. "They're just jealous that they didn't get a new bestie," she said with a scoff.

Mikey grinned and fist bumped with Mabel. "Who wouldn't be jealous of Team M &amp; M."

Mabel squealed in delight at the name, while Raph and Dipper just groaned.

* * *

**16.3 2003 Verse**

April blinked as she entered the Lair. The place seemed deserted, despite the fact the fact the turtles had said they would be there.

Next to her, Casey voiced the question on her mind. "Where is everyone?"

April could only shake her head. "I don't know. They said they'd be here," she replied.

The couple made their way through the Lair searching for their friends. Suddenly, hands reached out of Master Splinter's room and dragged the two inside.

The two humans yelped at being manhandled, and struggled to get free.

Casey brought his elbow up and bashed it into the face of his attacker, only to hear a familiar yell of "OW!"

They looked up and saw that it had been Raph and Mikey who'd dragged them into the room, the latter of whom was now rubbing his bruised eye. The door they'd been dragged through was immediately slammed shut behind them by Master Splinter, and Leo shoved a heavy bookshelf in front of it.

"What gives?" Casey demanded.

His only response was four simultaneous hisses of, "Shhhh!"

"What's going on, guys?" whispered April, taking the hint to be quiet.

"We need to hide from Donny," said Mikey fearfully.

April and Casey exchanged glances. How did that make any sense? Don was the least aggressive, and most agreeable of all the turtles.

"Why?" asked Casey in a thankfully quiet voice. "The guy's all passive and stuff. It's not like he's Raph, or anything."

The four mutants exchanged glances (though Raph looked annoyed at Casey's crack at him).

April grew worried. "Did something happen to Don?" she asked.

"No, nothing like that," said Leo reassuringly. He then looked like he didn't know how to explain the situation. "It's just… We're about to give him some bad news, and he's likely to react… _badly_."

"That is putting it mildly, my son," said Master Splinter dryly.

Mikey grinned at his sensei. "At least you're awake now and can protect us, right sensei?"

Master Splinter remained silent, and stroked his beard.

"Right, sensei?" asked Mikey again, worriedly.

Raph smacked Mikey on the back of the head. "It's probably not going to be as bad as all that. But it's better we're clear of Donny till he cools down," the hotheaded turtle said to the now very confused humans.

"Cools down from what?" Casey demanded.

"Shhhhhhhh," the mutants hissed again.

Raph glanced over at Leo, looking apprehensive. "Well, Fearless? Now or never."

Leo gulped, pulled out his shell cell, and sent Don a text.

The occupants of the room listened with baited breath as they heard Don's shell cell chime from within his lab, where Don had fallen asleep the night before.

They all heard the shuffling as Don awoke from his slumber and pressed the buttons on his cell to read the message.

There was a beat of silence. Then-

_**"****WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS COFFEE?!" **_they all heard Don bellow.

That was followed by the sound of the kitchen being torn apart as the genius turtle searched desperately for the beverage.

April stared at the other four mutants in bewilderment. "What on earth is coffee?" she asked, having never heard of the substance before.

Raph only shook his head. "Something that doesn't exist that Don can't function without."

That statement flew right over the humans' heads.

"That makes absolutely no sense," Casey stated.

"Exactly," said Leo with a sigh.

Outside they could still hear the sound of the Lair being torn apart.

* * *

**16.4 2012 Verse**

Raph sat in his room and could only stare at the reptile in front of him.

"This is starting to become a bad joke," Raph grumbled.

Spike, the Triceratops from the Extreme Dinosaurs, was looking very cramped as he hunched in on himself. Raph's room was too small for him to stand up in, and he had to be careful not to knock something over.

"If this is a joke, I'm not laughing," Spike grumbled.

Raph just sighed, and began helping the dinosaur with the difficult task of getting out of his room with minimal damage.

It was going to be another long loop.

* * *

**16.5 2012 Verse**

The 1987 turtles (who had taken the place of the 2012 turtles) stared up at Stockman Pod, as the man gloated at them from within the suit.

"There's no way you turtles can stop me," Stockman ranted. "My battle armor makes me _**Invincible!"**_

"Hey Mr. Invincible, I've got a question," said Michelangelo, raising his hand.

Stockman looked annoyed at having his 'evil rant' interrupted. "What?" he asked angrily.

"Like, how do you go to the bathroom in that thing?" Michelangelo asked, pointing at the armor.

Stockman looked like he would berate the orange wearing turtle, but then he stopped as the question registered in his head. The more he thought about it the more uncomfortable he seemed to get.

"I-I've gotta _go_!" Stockman yelped as he took off to find the nearest toilet.

The 1987 turtles exchanged glances, and then burst out laughing.

* * *

**16.6 2003 Verse**

Baxter Stockman looked down at the four turtles and his ex-assistant April.

"Congratulations on surviving, Ms. O'Neil," Stockman gloated. "But you'll never stop my Mousers-"

"Of doom," the 2012 turtles (who were taking the place of the 2003 turtles) deadpanned in unison, cutting him off.

Stockman blinked at them, taken aback by their interruption. Then he snarled and sent his Mousers to tear them apart.

Unfortunately for him, the turtles were victorious, and the Shredder was not pleased with Stockman's failure.

The next time Stockman saw the turtles in person was from within the confines of his new mech-suit.

"Whoa, Stockman-Pod 2.0," he heard the turtle in orange say.

Stockman took a moment to enjoy the look of shock on his 'master's' face.

"You'll all pay!" he ranted. "All of you! Not one of you will leave this room alive! You'll all be crushed by my new body-!"

"Of doom," the four turtles once again deadpanned.

The interruption threw the villains off guard for a moment, that the turtles took advantage of it to attack.

Once again, Stockman's plans were met with failure as he was blasted away by one of his own cannons.

After that incident, and the debacle at TCRI, Stockman found another mutant in the sewers. Only this one was more gullible than the turtles, and was willing to help him.

Once again the turtles found him, and this time, Stockman was sure to have his revenge. He set the robot he and Leatherhead had created on the turtles.

"Metalhead?" he'd heard the turtle in purple whisper from behind the others (he had been giving Leatherhead wide birth since meeting him).

Stockman grinned at the four freaks. "You four have met your match this time," he said. "There is no way you will defeat my robot-"

"Of doom," the four recited dryly.

Stockman glared furiously. "Why do you keep saying that?!" he yelled, shaking his fist.

"It's what you were going to say right?" said the lead turtle smugly.

Stockman seethed. "Yes, fine, my robot of doom, _alright!"_ he shouted. He then turned his attention to the robot. "Get them!"

The turtles were able to beat his robot, and this time it was Stockman's own mouth that was his undoing, as he let slip to Leatherhead about working for the Shredder.

He managed to escape, and was left to plot his vengeance, and those turtles would meet their _**doom**_…

Great, now he was doing it.

* * *

**16.7 SAINW Verse **_Requested by __phoebe. gimenez. 7_

Another day in the trenches.

Even with his new insight into the future, Michelangelo more often than not woke up too late to stop the Shredder's initial take over. However, he was better able to keep his family together. Sometimes he would even save Don from disappearing, though that was the hardest of all of them. Together they would take down the Shredder, and each time was quicker than the last.

It didn't change the fact they first had to go through hell in order to do it.

Mike hoped his family would start waking up soon. Things would be less lonely when they did. Until then, he at least had his dimensional communicator. The younger Don from the original timeline was always eager to help, and would even come with his brothers in tow if need be.

It didn't make it any easier to go through, but it helped.

Speaking of help…

Mike glanced up as his two brothers returned from their mission with a smaller, but familiar figure lagging behind them.

One glance at the younger Don was enough to let Mike know that this was not the one he'd been talking to on the communicator. This was the scared and confused Don from the baseline, before the universes needed to time warp to stay stable.

When the young turtle caught sight of him, his eyes widened in horror at Mike's stump of an arm.

Mike couldn't help but smirk at Don's reaction to the missing limb. He'd long gotten over it, but it was nice to know Don cared.

Mike got to his feet, and made his way over to the new arrivals. It looks like it's time to save the world, again.

And this time, Don was not going to watch them all die. Not on Mike's watch.

* * *

**16.8 2012 Verse **_Requested by changeofheart505_

When Karai woke up, the first thing she noticed was that she was once again a toddler.

The second thing she noticed was that she was in the waiting room of a hospital.

And finally the third thing she noticed was her (clearly unawake) father was pacing worriedly in front of her in his human form.

A quick glance at the nearest reflective surface confirmed that Karai was human as well.

That was when her loop memories finally caught up to her, and her eyes widened when she realized what they were at the hospital for. In this loop, her father had managed to save both her and her mother before fleeing to New York. They were at the hospital because…

A doctor walked into the waiting room, and her father instantly focused his attention on him.

The doctor smiled. "Mr. Hamato, your wife is fine, as are your sons. Would you like to come meet them?"

Hamato Yoshi let out a relieved sigh, before the doctor's words registered with him. "Son_**s?**_" he asked, surprised by the plural.

Karai felt a wide grin spread across her face at that.

The doctor grinned at him widely. "Congratulations, sir, you are now the father of quadruplets."

Yoshi seemed to be in a daze as he and Karai followed the doctor down the hallway.

Karai could barely contain her excitement. When they reached Tang Shen's room, Karai couldn't stop herself from running in, jumping up on the hospital bed, and embracing her mother. _Finally_, after so long, so many loops…

Tang Shen gave a tired, but happy laugh at her daughter's greeting, and hugged her back.

"It is nice to see you too, my Miwa," her mother said to her, before pulling away. "Would you like to meet your brothers?"

That was when Karai noticed the four blanket wrapped lumps, that she'd nearly squished in her haste to see her mother.

Four sets of eyes stared back at her. Dark blue, vivid green, reddish-brown, and baby blue eyes were all looking up at her. There was no doubt in Karai's mind that these were her turtle brothers in human form.

Then as one, all four of them started to cry, making her mother laugh as she and her father began coaxing the four back into slumber.

At least Karai wouldn't have to worry about finding mutagen this time.

* * *

**16.9 2003 Verse **_Requested by RobinLost_

In the year 2105, Leo stood before his brothers and sensei, who were all seated in a space shuttle. "Alright," he said, "before we do this, let's make sure we took care of everything. Dunn?"

"I hacked his computers, and 'accidentally' sent proof of some of his shadier deals to the police," said Don with a grin. "Then made it easy for them to find the rest of his crimes when they investigated him. I also made sure none of it would get Cody in trouble."

"And with him arrested, the Inuwashi Gunjin were found and set free," added Splinter.

Leo nodded. "Jammerhead?"

"Equipment fried and heading to the big house with all his little friends," said Mikey cheerfully. "Since the police were already looking for him, it didn't take too much to take him out."

"Zixx?" Leo asked.

"Anonymous tip to Bishop where he'd be," said Raph. "He's also on his way to the big house."

"Sh'Okanabo?"

"Using an Utrom transporter I built, I sent a specialized flash bomb into his ship," said Don proudly. "Let's just say he got a real bad case of sunburn. And without him or Dunn, our clones won't be created."

"Viral?"

"Another Donny special," said Mikey with a grin. "He hit her with his program thingy that took her out the last time."

"Triple Threat?"

"I got the officials snooping around on him," said Raph, looking smug. "Turns out steroids are just as illegal now as they were in our time."

"Armanzedo?"

"Tipped of galactic authorities where his ship would be," said Mikey. "With all the people he had hostage he's in _big _trouble."

"Stockman?"

"Another anonymous tip to Bishop," said Don. "I wouldn't be surprised if 'Mr. President' knows we're here by now, but he took care of Stockman."

Leo nodded at Don's reply. "Well, I think that's everyone."

Raph grinned, "And without Cody ever knowing he brought us here."

"Whoo Hoo!" cheered Mikey, "Road Trip!"

"Going boldly were no turtle has gone before," said Don gleefully as he started up their spaceship.

Leo quickly sat down and buckled himself in. "So what are we waiting for?"

And with that, the ship took off, and the turtles went on their next adventure.

* * *

**16.10 2012 Verse (Continued from 13.1)**

Leo carefully poked his head around the corner to make sure Mikey was where he was supposed to be.

Mikey sat in his room, unawake and oblivious. He was content reading a comic and sipping on a soda. It had been a loop since the prank he had pulled, and his brothers were about to get their revenge now that Splinter was away.

Leo then glanced over at his other three brothers who were hiding next to him. "Are we really going to do this?" he asked skeptically.

Raph smirked. "You chickening out?" he asked.

"No," said Leo quickly and indignantly.

Donnie, despite being on board, couldn't help muttering, "This shouldn't be possible."

Raph slapped his genius brother on the shoulder. "Who cares, it'll be fun."

Meanwhile, Mikey was absorbed in his comic. Just then, Raph and Leo darted past his room, shell-less and naked.

"Woooo! FREEDOM!" crowed Raph.

"This is AWESOME!" cheered Leo.

Donnie ran after them at a slower pace, but equally naked. "This is so embarrassing, impossible," he shouted, "and so EPIC!"

The second that what had happened registered in Mikey's mind, he spat out his soda in surprise. Then he jumped to his feet and ran to the door.

Looking out of it into the living room, Mikey saw all three of his brothers lounging around the TV looking perfectly relaxed, and (more importantly) with their shells on.

Leo glanced up when he sensed Mikey watching them apprehensively. "Hey, Mikey. Something wrong?" he asked nonchalantly, drawing the other's attention.

Mikey gaped at the three of them for a moment, before turning around and walking back into his room.

Once he was out of sight, the other turtles slapped a high three and collapsed laughing.

Meanwhile…

"I wonder why the guys told us that under no circumstances should we come to the Lair today?" said April as she and Karai got ready to have a sleepover in April's room.

Karai only sent the redhead a smirk. "I think I know," she said. "And trust me, there are some things you just don't want to see."

"So it's a dumb boy thing," April deadpanned.

"Pretty much."

* * *

**16.11 MB Verse**

After saving New York (again), April invited the turtles and Splinter to her apartment for a celebratory pizza, which the Mikey enthusiastically accepted.

They were all laughing, and having a good time (even Vern, despite still being freaked out by the day's events).

Then the door to the apartment opened, and April's roommate, Taylor walked in. Everyone froze at the sight of her, unsure of what to do.

At first the girl didn't notice them, as she was too busy talking on her phone. "I'm serious, Mom, she was planning a war or something in her bedroom last night. Can I please just come ho…?"

Taylor broke off when she noticed who (and what) was occupying the apartment.

There was a moment of silence, as they all stared at each other, too shocked to even move.

Then the Taylor's phone slipped and fell out of her hand and clattered onto the floor. The sound startled the girl out of her stupor, and she let out a piercing shriek.

She then bolted out the door leaving her phone behind.

April winced at that, and hurriedly picked up the phone, as Taylor's mother was still on the other side, and was offering to call the police.

"No, no, it's fine," April assured the Taylor's mother quickly. "Everything's fine. She just- saw a-a _rat_ in the apartment, and it, uh, kinda scared her…"

Master Splinter sent April a dry look at that.

April could only send him a shrug. It was the truth, sort of…

When she finally hung up the phone, she turned to face her friends. "Oops," was all she could say.

* * *

**16.12 AU **_Requested by changeofheart505_

It was bad enough that Movie Raph was a turtle tot this loop, but it seemed he was stuck in an alternate loop where being a mutant turtle was actually normal.

This led to his biggest problem in this loop. Master Splinter was sending him and his brothers to freakin' _kindergarten._

To make matters worse, he was the only one in his family awake so there was no one else to share in his misery.

So with a with a Space Heroes (whatever that was) lunchbox in hand, Raph and his brothers were dropped off for their first day of kindergarten.

A kindergarten full of small turtle tots in red, orange, blue, and purple masks. Familiar turtle tots, despite their small size.

As if on cue, a mini version of Michelangelo87 ran over and pulled him away. "'Bout time you got here, dude," he said as he pulled Raph towards the group of world Anchors. "Bossy ol' Leonardo Prime says we gotta plan and stuff."

Well at least Raph was not alone in his misery anymore. Though now he kinda wished he was.

* * *

**16.13 2003 Verse**

Zanramon the Triceraton Prime Leader was outraged.

The terrapin creatures once again stolen his personal cruiser, but this time his troops got it back in (relatively) one piece.

However, the condition the cruiser had come back in was the source of Zanramon's rage.

It had been painted hot pink with orange flowers and green hearts posted on the sides, and silly eyelashes attached on top of the windshield. Said windshield had 'Mikey Wuz Here ;)' spray painted on it.

The inside was just as much a disaster. The walls were papered with pro-Federation and hippi posters, and everything else was covered in ankle deep purple shag carpeting.

Also, the radio would not stop playing an annoying song about how '_Barney was a dinosaur_'.

Zanramon fumed at the sight of it. "I WANT THOSE TURTLES' _**HEADS!"**_ he roared.

On the other side of the galaxy, four turtles laughed.

* * *

**16.14 Sailor Moon Verse**

Miyamoto Usagi swore upon his honor that none would ever hear about this loop.

He wasn't sure what was the worst part of it. The fact he was a human girl, the cat who followed him, er, her everywhere saying she was the 'Champion of Justice', or the fact he could not use his swords to fight, as he had not thought to put them in his subspace pocket.

Then she saw what she had to wear while fighting evil. _That_ was definitely the worst.

None who knew him could _ever_ find out about this.

* * *

**A/N Read, Review, Give Suggestions. **I'm doing another Voice Actor chapter next. Let me know if any turtle shares a voice actor with a character you want them to be.

16.1- I couldn't resist, who doesn't love Monty Python :)

16.2- I was watching Gravity Falls and it occurred to me that Mabel and Mikey12 would totally be BFFs, and cause headaches to all around them. Plus the turtles and their weirdness would fit right in at Gravity Falls.

16.3- It seems to be agreed that Don is a coffee person. And when coffee people are deprived of said coffee, things turn ugly. Poor Don is stuck in a loop were it doesn't exist. And Splinter is awake.

16.4- Let me know if you can think of any other characters named Spike if you want this to become a running gag.

16.5-This is a question I wonder myself.

16.6- Re-watched Baxter's Gambit. I couldn't resist. Donnie was to busy with Leatherhead to notice the robot last time.

16.7- Thanks to phoebe. gimenez. 7 for the request. This was mostly to establish that despite the loops, an unawake 2003 Don can still show up to help out. I am still open for suggestions about this world.

16.8- Thanks changeofheart505 for the request. Tang Shen lives! And now Karai has to put up with human versions of her brothers. I may do more on this later.

16.9- Thanks to RobinLost for the suggestion. If anyone has ideas of what the turtles will do on this adventure, let me know.

16.10- This is based on the sequel comic on DA to the first one I mentioned in 13.1. Once again it was done by StarFox-Saiyan, and is called **Heroes Out A Half Shell – Aftermath**.

16.11- Poor April's Roommate. She had some of my favorite lines in the movie.

16.12- Thanks again changeofheart505 for the suggestion.

16.13- The Prime Leader is a douche, and he nearly fried Don's brains. He deserves worse than this. Let me know if you have ideas on how to stick it to him

16.14- I've been wanting to do this forever.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	17. Chapter 17

**17.1 2012 Verse**

Movie Raphael was not having a good day. For one thing, he was small, pink alien inside a robotic body. For another, he was a lot of small, pink aliens in robotic bodies.

Before him stood the four turtles and Karai native to this universe, who were all looking at him skeptically.

"So what you're saying is you, _all_ of you, are the Go Ninja Raphael," said Leo.

"Yes," Movie Raph said. The response sounded echoing, as there were three of him in front of the turtles, and they all spoke at once. He winced at the sound, this was too weird.

"And how do we know you're really that other Raphael," said Mikey, giving him the stink eye. "What's the secret Ninja password?"

Movie Raph gave him three simultaneous deadpan glares. "Are you looking for a pounding?" he (they?) asked.

Mikey stared at him for a second, before shrugging. "Meh, sounds Raph enough to me," he said.

Raph12 rolled his eyes, and shoved his little brother aside. "What's the thing the Big Raph taught you and those other two Raphs to practice your focus and help calm your tempers," he asked, having heard about it over the communicators.

"Knitting," said Movie Raph in response.

Raph12 nodded at that. "He's the real deal," he told his brothers.

Mikey promptly collapsed laughing at the thought of any version of Raph knitting.

Karai, Leo, and Donnie on the other hand were still weirded-out at the thought of Movie Raph in the Kraangs' bodies.

"Well on the bright side, now the Shredder is the biggest threat we need to worry about," Donnie pointed out.

* * *

**17.2 2003 Verse**

When Leonardo87 woke up as a Krang-like alien in a human disguised robot body, he had a mini freak out.

Then his loop memories kicked in, and told him that he was Mortu. He was the leader of a ship of aliens called Utroms that crash landed on Earth hundreds of years ago, and was working towards going home.

Something about the word Utrom sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't quite remember what.

Seeing as the Utroms were peaceful, and only wanted to go home, Leonardo decided to play his role and help them out. Who knew, maybe being an alien could be interesting.

At least until he heard the reports from the Guardians that there were Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in the city, and they were fighting against the Shredder.

That was when Leonardo remembered where he'd heard the word Utrom before. The 2003 turtles had mentioned it in their first dimension-crossing meeting.

He still thought it sounded Swedish.

Still, with the other turtles around, things just got a lot more fun.

* * *

**17.3 Animaniacs Verse**

The younger two Warner siblings were starting to get concerned about Yakko. Their older brother was not taking part in their zany schemes like he usually did. To make matters worse, he was instead doing boring things like _studying_. Yakko had always been the smartest out of all of them, but never at the cost of fun.

Donnie12 hid himself behind his book, and did his best to focus on the words on the page. He didn't know what to think of his new siblings for this loop. Wakko and Dot seemed friendly and nice enough, but everything they did was just so _silly._ The two of them were worse than Mikey on a sugar high (and he hadn't thought that was possible). He thought it would be best to study and get a feel for this world before trying to interact with them.

Dot finally had enough of his avoiding them. She snatched the book from his hands, and tossed it out the window (which somehow caused a car alarm to go off, and scare a cat). She then sat herself onto Donnie's lap. "Yakkooo," she said in her cutest voice. "You've been reading those dumb books all _day._ Will you please do something with us now?"

She finished off her request with her cutest pout, which was sure to make anyone (especially her brothers) do whatever she wanted.

Donnie, however, shrank back into the chair as far as he could, having no idea how to deal with this situation. "Er, uh, no thanks," he said finally.

Dot stared at him in utter disbelief. No one had ever denied her pout before.

She jumped off his lap, and rushed over to an equally confused Wakko. "He's gone rogue," she whispered into his ear.

Wakko nodded in agreement, and pulled out a strait jacket.

Donnie glared at them. "Really?" he asked dryly.

The younger Warners gave him evil grins and pounced.

Next thing Donnie knew he was wrapped in the strait jacket and strapped down to an examination table while Dr. Scratchansniff was examining him.

"Hmm…" the doctor said thoughtfully as he peered into one of Donnie's ears. "I vill have to examine his brain to get a better idea of vhat's vrong. Nurse?"

The nurse walked. "Yes, Doctor."

"HellOOOO Nusre," sang Wakko who jumped into the lovely nurses arms, before looking at Donnie for a reaction.

Donnie just stared back at them blankly. Sure the nurse was beautiful, but his heart belonged to April.

The others didn't know this, and they stared at Donnie in disbelief (the Nurse even dropped Wakko in shock).

"It is vorse than I thought," said the Dr. Scratchansniff. "Nurse, my tools."

"Here, Doctor," said the Nurse, handing him a buzz saw.

Donnie stared in horror as the Doctor began revving up the buzz saw, and aiming it for his head.

"WAIT!" he yelled desperately. "Wouldn't it be easier to take an MRI?"

The doctor stopped to think, then turned the buzz saw off. "Good idea, let's do that instead."

Donnie breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure how much longer he would last in this dimension.

* * *

**17.4 2012 Verse (Continued from 17.1) **_Requested by Minnow the SeaWing_

Raph stared up at his recently mutated pet turtle.

"So you're telling me, that you're the Go Ninja Donatello?" he asked Slash's mammoth form.

"Yes," said Slash in a far less menacing voice than he usually used.

Raph felt like banging his head against the wall. "Great," he muttered, pinching his brow to fight the oncoming headache. "First a bunch of weirdoes take Spike's place, then your Raph takes the place of the Kraang, and now this."

Movie Donny looked down at Raph in surprise. "My Raph's here?" he asked curiously.

Raph nodded, and gestured for Donny to follow him. "Come on big guy, let's go talk to the others."

As they left Raph's room, Raph couldn't help but mutter, "At least I don't have to worry about you trying to kill my brothers this loop. But the Mighty Mutanimals are in for a surprise."

"What?" asked Donny.

"Nothing," Raph replied with a sigh.

* * *

**17.5 YuGiOh 5D's Verse**

Jack Atlas was looking Yusei over with a critical eye. It was the first time they'd seen each other since Jack had stolen Yusei's duel runner and Stardust Dragon card.

Now a very different Yusei was before him with a new duel runner, ready to race. Needless to say, he was surprised by the difference.

"Why did you start talking in that accent, Yusei?" Jack asked in an arrogant voice. "And since when do like to play with knives?"

Raph03 smirked back at him, and twirled a sai in one of his hands. The other hand revved his new bike. He'd known from the moment he'd seen the bike that he was going to enjoy this loop, even if the card games were more of a Mikey thing than his.

"I wouldn't be so high and mighty about accents with one like your's, Fancy Pants," Raph called back, his Brooklyn accent loud and clear. "As for the sai…" Raph stopped twirling the sai, and pointed it at Jack. "Let's just say I got some anger issues."

He then revved his bike again. "So are we going to race or not?"

Jack revved his own bike, and got ready. "Let's duel!" he called back.

* * *

**17.6 Avatar Verse **_Requested by __ZorinBlitzFan_

April12 had been warned about waking up in other worlds by her friends, but that had not prepared her for when it actually happened.

She would be blown away by how amazing the world she had awoken in was, if she wasn't so _cold_. Waking up in the South Pole could do that to you.

Still there was a plus side. Water Bending was definitely cool.

April did her best to keep her focus as she began moving the water around her. She had found that if she tried bending the water while going through ninjutsu forms she had a better chance of getting the water to do what she wanted.

However, her efforts resulted in the water cascading down on her head. Looks like she still needed more practice. At least she still had her tessen in her subspace pocket if she needed to defend herself.

"Katara!" yelled a voice behind her.

April turned at the sound of the name she'd been given this loop. She saw Sokka (the brother of the girl she was replacing) wave for her to join him in his canoe.

"Stop playing with your magic water and come help me fish!" he yelled at her.

April huffed as she went to join him. She hoped something interesting would happen soon. As pretty as the South Pole was, if she stayed here the entire loop she'd get bored stiff.

Meanwhile…

Movie Splinter sighed as Prince Zuko (who was apparently his nephew in this loop) refused his meditation exercises to control his temper, and insisted upon sparring with other crewmembers instead. During said spars he managed to get into an argument with Lieutenant Jee over a trivial matter.

And he had thought Raphael had a bad temper.

* * *

**17.7 Animaniacs Verse (Continued from 17.3)**

The Brain could not believe it. It had seemed that Pinky had gone even farther off the deep end, and had decided that instead of being Brain's goofy sidekick, he'd be the hero to Brain's villain.

It hadn't been very obvious at first. When Brain's schemes fell through, he had assumed it had simply been Pinky's usual stupidity.

Then he began noticing that the jokes Pinky would tell were less brainless puns, and more sarcastic humor. He also began to realize that when plotting his evil schemes, Pinky would occasionally ask intelligent questions amidst his many stupid ones.

Despite noticing these changes, Brain shrugged them off. Pinky, despite his stupidity, had always been loyal to Brain. He even flattered himself to think that it may be that his great intelligence was finally rubbing off on the other mouse. Stranger things certainly had happened.

That theory was thrown out the window when Brain walked in one day, and saw that Pinky was purposefully sabotaging his latest take-over-the-world scheme.

Brain gaped in shock at him. "Pinky what are you doing?" he demanded.

Pinky jumped in surprise at his sudden entrance, and looked sheepish. "Oh, er, I was-"

"Tampering with my invention that will assure me world domination," Brain supplied dryly, not at all fooled.

Raphael87 knew then that the jig was up, so he dropped the act. "Okay fine, I was," he said.

Brain was glairing at him furiously. "Dare I ask why?"

Raphael tapped his forehead. "Lets think. Because world domination is wrong, and evil, and frowned upon in proper society."

Brain crossed his arms. "You never had a problem with it before," he said plainly.

Raphael shrugged. "Things change. And friends don't let friends become evil dictators."

"You stop my conquest, and yet still call me friend?" asked Brain sarcastically.

Raphael gave him a smug grin. "Why not? You're cool. You'd be cooler without the evil."

Brain rolled his eyes at him. "Unfortunately I do not feel the same," he said, as he easily fixed Raphael's sabotage. "I am afraid this is where we must part ways, Pinky. Do not try to stop me again."

"Or what?" the other mouse asked confidently.

"Or I will destroy you," said Brain matter-of-factly, poking Raphael in the chest.

Raphael smirked. Then he grabbed Brain's wrist in mid-poke and flipped him over his shoulder.

Brain was winded by the blow, and by the time he caught his breath, Raphael had him securely tied to a mouse-sized rolling chair.

"I'd like to see you try," said Raphael smugly, as he began pushing Brain along. "Now lets go home and talk about alternate career choices."

Brain could only sit and stare at him in utter disbelief. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that this would, or could ever happen.

As they rolled through Warner Studios, they passed Yakko being dragged along by his younger siblings.

"Oh hey, Booyakasha Donatello," Raphael called. "How's it going?"

Donnie12 shrugged as best he could with Wakko and Dot pulling on his arms. "Hey, Cowabunga Raphael. Scary as it is, I'm think getting used to them," he replied jerking his head at his 'younger siblings'.

"That's the spirit," Raphael called after him as he was dragged out of sight.

Now Brain was certain that the world had gone mad, well, madder than it already was.

* * *

**17.8 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go Verse**

The monkeys of the Hyperforce stared in confusion at their supposed chosen one. The one Antauri said was supposed to take Mandarin's place and lead them.

"Are you sure we got the right kid?" asked Sprx softly to the others.

"He does seem more… energetic than I expected," said Gibson skeptically, while trying to be polite.

"Aw, he's a cute kid," said Nova with a laugh.

"Yeah, I like him already," said Otto.

"He is the one," Antauri confirmed sagely.

Mikey12, meanwhile heard none of this. He was too busy fanboy-ing over the Super Robot, and the situation he was in.

"This is _So __**COOL!"**_ he gushed as he bounced around and looked over everything. "It's like I'm in an episode of Super Robo Mecha Force Five! Only it's **REAL!** My bros are never going to believe this!"

He then turned towards the five monkeys, his eyes shining. "Does this mean I'm like Dash Coolstar? _Please _say I can be Captain Coolstar."

Mikey then blinked and studied the five of them. "Wait, does that make all of you Squeekums?"

Sprx frowned. "Is that an insult?" he asked.

Mikey frowned. "Nah, and you sound more like Slash," he said, pointing at Sprx.

Sprx was still unsure whether he'd been insulted or not.

Antauri stepped forward to defuse the situation. "It is a pleasure to meet you, young one," he said. "I am called Antauri. These are my teammates, Sprx, Gibson, Nova, and Otto."

Mikey beamed at them all. "I'm Mi- uh- Chiro. But call me Mikey. It's easier to call me Mikey."

"How do you get Mikey out of Chiro?" Otto whispered to Gibson. The blue monkey shrugged in response.

Antauri got busy explaining the Hyperforce's purpose to Mikey and asking him to lead them. Mikey enthusiastically agreed to help them up until Antauri offered to teach him the Power Primate.

"Uh, can't I learn the Power Turtle instead?" Mikey asked.

The Hyperforce blinked at him. "Power Turtle?" asked Nova in bewilderment.

"Yeah," said Mikey brightly. "No offence, but monkey stuff is more Dr. Rockwell's thing. I'm more of a turtle," he added, placing his hand over his heart.

The team stared at him for a few seconds, before Sprx once again turned to Antauri. "Are you absolutely _sure_ this is the right guy?" he asked.

* * *

**17.9 Buffy the Vampire Slayer Verse**

Leo12 strapped his swords to his back, and snuck out of his 'parent's' house.

This loop he had woken up as a boy named Daniel 'Oz' Osbourne. He quickly found that he was without his brothers, and was living in a town where various monsters existed (he was also in a band, which was cool).

Both his morals, and wish to be a hero would not let him stand by with this knowledge, so he had started to run patrols every night.

Along the way he'd seen others who were also fighting the monsters, but his ninja skills made sure they never saw him. He didn't want to reveal himself just yet. But maybe someday…

A woman's scream cut through the night, drawing him from his musings and back to the matter at hand.

Swiftly and silently Leo moved through the shadows to where he saw the woman cowering as a vampire went for her neck.

His swords sang as they were pulled from their sheathes. The vampire had just enough time to turn his head, before Leo sliced through his neck.

The creature turned to dust, and the woman shrieked again, before running off into the night.

"You're welcome!" Leo called after her in frustration. Even when he looked human, people couldn't stop to give him a thank you. Typical.

* * *

**17.10 Jonah Hex Movie Verse**

MB April had never felt so angry or embarrassed in her entire life.

She had woken up in a world set in the Wild West as a prostitute named Lilah.

A _prostitute!_

This was a hundred times worse than her coffee foam news stories.

If this was Simultaneous' doing, she and him were going to have words. Then she'd kick him in the face.

But there was one thing she knew for sure. She was not staying here and living this life. She was _so_ out of here.

That was when she saw a man with half his face horribly scared walk into her 'place of management'. Her loop memories told her who he was, and that he would most likely help her without any payment other than cash.

"Hello ticket out of here," she muttered to herself as she made her way towards Jonah Hex.

* * *

**17.11 He-Man Verse**

Skeletor glared at his nemesis as he raised his sword and yelled, "By the Power of Greyskull!"

A blinding flash followed, as Prince Adam changed to his alter-ego, He-Man.

"I Have the Turtle Power!" he yelled.

Skeletor had to blink at that. "Turtle Power?"

Leonardo87 grinned. "Turtle Power," he confirmed, before running into battle.

* * *

**17.12 HtTYD Verse **_Requested by Minnow the SeaWing_

Hiccup clutched his head as he tried to process what he'd been told.

"Okay," he said pointing to his father. "You say you're that Raphael turtle who wears the red mask, right?" he asked.

"Right," said Movie Raphael in Stoick's body.

Hiccup then turned to Heather, who had recently washed ashore. "And you say your real name is April, and you're from a world with, er, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as well. But you're not one of them."

"Yup," April12 confirmed.

"But neither of you are from the same dimension," Hiccup said.

The two exchanged glances, and nodded. "Nope," they both said.

"And neither of you is from the same world as Venus," Hiccup added for clarity.

"No," was both of their replies.

"But you have met each other before," Hiccup finalized.

Raph made a face as he remembered his time as all of the Kraang. "Yes," both he and April said.

Hiccup sighed and exchanged a confused glance with Toothless. "Just so long as we're clear," Hiccup said dryly.

* * *

**17.13 Prime Verse**

Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo stared at their oldest brother critically.

"So what you're saying is you're rabbit boy, and you've done the switching thing that's been going around," said Raphael critically.

Usagi in Prime Leonardo's body looked very uncomfortable as he nodded. "Yes, Prime Raphael-san. It would appear so."

With that confirmation, Raph nodded and went to get his communicator to see if he could ring up their Leo.

"A samurai forced to play the part of a ninja," said Don thoughtfully. "Well this should be interesting at least."

"If by interesting you mean a total train-wreck," said Mike. "No offence Usagi, but the your fighting style, your honor code, and the way you see the world is completely different from us. Not to mention the fact that you're from a whole different world and century than us."

Usagi winced, and nodded. "Believe me, I am well aware of that. However it is only for one loop. I'm sure we will manage. If nothing else it will give me a better understanding of how the four of you live."

Mike and Don shared a glance.

"Like I said," said Don. "It'll definitely be interesting."

* * *

**17.14 Usagi Verse**

Gennosuke studied his rabbit friend as he spoke on his communicator with Prime Raphael.

Once the turtle turned rabbit hung up and looked at him, he asked, "So you and that monochrome Leonardo have switched places?" he asked.

Prime Leonardo winced and nodded.

Gen grinned at that response. "Excellent! That means I won Usagi and mine's wager."

Leo blinked at the rhino in surprise as Gen clapped him on the shoulder. "This call for a celebration," Gen said. "Come shell-back, I'll buy you a drink."

With that Gen dragged Leo off to the nearest tavern, leaving the turtle to wonder what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

**17.15 Goonies Verse**

The Goonies were having a weird day. First, it was their last weekend before their houses foreclosed. Then they were off on a treasure hunt in hopes of saving said houses, while being chased by a family of murderers. But the strangest thing of all was it seemed that Mikey and Mouth had switched bodies.

Mouth's personality seemed to have taken a one-eighty. While still sarcastic, he was talking like someone way smarter than your average thirteen year old, and wasn't playing jokes on his friends every chance he got. When Mrs. Walsh asked him to translate for Rosalita, he did so accurately and politely, making the woman think he was a sweetheart.

On the other hand, Mikey had not touched his inhaler all day, had not stumbled over his words even once, and had started wrinkling his nose in distaste every time someone said his name. Instead he seemed to develop a hot temper over night, and was looking for any excuse to get in a fight.

When Mikey declared he was changing his name to Raph, Mouth had stared at him in surprise, before dragging him into a corner to talk privately. The others could only watch as the two got into a heated whispered discussion. When they came back Mouth said he as changing his name as well, and for them to call him Donny.

The rest of the Goonies didn't know what to think of it. Brand thought it might be the stress from the upcoming move, but Chunk was insisting they had had their brains messed with by aliens, Data just thought they might have gotten hit on the head when he crashed through the screen door onto them.

Things continued to be strange throughout their adventure to find One-Eyed Willy's treasure. The two of them defended the others from the traps, and showed off athletic abilities that made Brand jealous when maneuvering through Willy's tunnels. And when Data wanted to go back and set his own booby traps, Mouth, uh, Donny came along and set his own, which were far more inventive and restrictive than Data's Bang Snaps. And when they all landed in the underwater cave after going down the waterslide, Mikey, er, Raph couldn't help but say, "A pirate ship, and no spirit-ninjas or Fishface in sight, this is looking better already."

But the strangest and most amazing thing that happened on the Goonies' bizarre day was when the Fratellis caught up to them on the pirate ship.

Mikey and Mouth kicked their butts.

Data, Brand, Andy, and Stef's jaws dropped as the two of them displayed incredible martial arts skills and took down the two crooks twice their size, and their even more unpleasant mother.

Before they knew it, the three criminals were unconscious at their feet, and the two began tying them up to hand over to the police.

"Booyakasha!" cheered Raph, clapping a high five with Donny.

"Go Ninja! Go Ninja! GO!" Donny called back.

"I'm starting to be on board with Chunk's alien theory," Brand whispered to the others, who all nodded in agreement.

Just then Chunk showed up with his new friend Sloth.

"Hey guys, did we miss anything?" Chunk called up to them. His eyes then widened as he saw the ship. "This is great, guys! You found the rich stuff!"

The rest of the Goonies exchanged glances. What they'd seen was way more unbelievable than any of Chunks tall tales. No one was ever going to believe this.

* * *

**A/N Read, Review, Give Suggestions. **This chapter was a lot of fun, and in doing research for it I have enough to do another chapter later on. But I'll wait a bit on that. Let me know if you know of a TMNT character sharing a voice actor with someone else, and you want to see them in a loop.

17.1- Nolan North is both Raph in TMNT 2007, and all of the Kraang but Prime and Sub Prime in the TMNT 2012 series. Kudos to him, if Wikipedia hadn't told me, I wouldn't have known.

17.2- Dan Green voiced both Mortu, and Leonardo87 in the Turtles Forever movie.

17.3- Rob Paulsen was also the voice of Yakko. Poor Donnie getting caught up in their crazy universe. I know Rob Paulsen also voiced Dr. Scratchansniff, but that's a tale for another loop.

17.4- Corey Feldman was the voice of Donatello in the first and third Ninja Turtles movies, and Slash in the 2012 series. It's fun to see how many people who voice in the 2012 series also worked in previous incarnations of TMNT. Thanks again to Minnow the SeaWing for pointing it out.

17.5- Greg Abbey was the voice of both Raph03 and Yusei. It's hard to believe the difference an accent makes. But with the motorcycles, I think Raph would enjoy this Verse.

17.6- Of course Mae Whitman voices both April12 and Katara, and Mako Iwamatsu voiced both Iroh and Movie Splinter in TMNT07.

17.7- Rob Paulsen was also Pinky. I think Raphael87 would have some issues with being the sidekick to a wannabe evil dictator.

17.8- Greg Cipes also voiced Chiro in SRMTHFG. I know Corey Feldman, was also the voice of Sparx in this, and Clancy Brown, the voice of Bradford/Dogpound/Rahzar was the voice of Otto. But like Dr. Scratchansniff that's a story for another loop.

17.9- Seth Green played Oz in BtVS, and is the new voice of Leo12. Leo's not one to stand by and let people get eaten by monsters, so I can see him taking action.

17.10- I know the obvious thing for me to do would be put MB April as Mikaela Banes from Transformers. But I think I'll save that for another loop. Besides, Lilah is good with a gun. Skills that might come in handy for April later, since she's no ninja.

17.11- Cam Clarke voiced both Leonardo87, and He-Man in the 2002 series. I couldn't resist.

17.12- Nolan North also played Stoick in the HtTYD TV series, and Mae Whitman played Heather in that. Thanks again Minnow the SeaWing

17.13- Usagi in the 2003 is voiced by Jason Griffith, who also voiced Leo Prime in the Turtles Forever movie. He also was the old voice of Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehogs in some of the games and the anime, but I'll save that for another loop.

17.14- And now the other way around with Usagi and Prime Leo. When Gen heard that everyone was doing the switcheroo, he bet Usagi that he would switch with a version of Leo. Usagi didn't think it was likely, but agreed to the bet to humor Gen. Looks like Gen won.

17.15- Sean Astin (the voice of Raph12) played Mikey in the Goonies, and Corey Feldman played Mouth. I might do another loop where Slash is Mouth instead, but we'll see.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	18. Chapter 18

**18.1 IDW Verse**

Casey Jones didn't know what was going on, but he was pretty sure it wasn't good.

One second he's hanging out with his friends, the next he's getting wailed on by his deadbeat father.

"Get _UP_, Ya Piece of Garbage!" his father yelled, grabbing Casey by the collar of his shirt.

"Lemme Go, Dad!" Casey yelled back, both wondering how he'd gotten there and why the whole situation he was in felt very familiar, well, more familiar than the other times his father used him as a punching bag.

Arnold Jones continued to yell at him, but before the man could punch him again (or Casey could punch him back), the door was kicked in and drew their attention.

"Raph?" Casey couldn't help but mutter in surprise as he saw his best friend stand there in his old jacket, and without his mask.

"You know what I hate about jerkface stinkin' bullies?" Raph asked Arnold angrily, putting his fists up to fight. "Let me show you _how much! _Put the kid down now!"

That's when it hit Casey why this scene was so familiar. It was the first night he'd met Raph all over again. Right now his buddy was homeless, amnesic, and oblivious to the fact he had a family out there looking for him.

While he was processing this, Raph kicked his father to the curb. Then turned to look at Casey with a guarded expression.

It took a minute for Casey to realize that Raph was waiting for him to scream or call him a freak because of his appearance. That clued Casey in that whatever time warp he was going through, Raph was not part of it.

Casey did his best to play things cool. No matter what was going on, it was important he and Raph go out and get into that fight with Old Hob, so Raph could find his family.

Then after that he could freak out about what was going on.

One thing was for sure, his life had never been this weird before Raph kicked down his door, and came into his life, but he didn't regret it.

* * *

**18.2 2012 Verse **_Requested by Guest_

When Raph woke up for another loop, he was greeted by the sound of Spike crunching on his leaf.

He smiled and turned to look at his innocent, non-mutated, pet turtle.

The smile fell off his face as he saw the reptile in his pet's place.

A green baby stegosaurus was chewing on its food, before looking back up at him. Raph couldn't be sure, but it seemed like the dinosaur gave him a lazy grin.

"Let me guess," said Raph dryly. "Your name is Spike."

The dinosaur nodded, and went back to chewing his food.

Raph let out an exasperated sigh. "Well at least this dinosaur doesn't talk back," he muttered to himself.

* * *

**18.3 2003 Verse (Conitnued from 8.6) **_Requested by Minnow the SeaWing_

Raph sighed at the sight of his double-mutated brother shifting restlessly in his glass cage.

He didn't know why he was the only other one awake for this loop, but they picked the wrong turtle for the job. He was no good at being comforting, like his brother so desperately needed right now. It would have been better if his brothers, or his father were awake in his place.

It was hard and heartbreaking to watch Don fight for control of his own mind and body. He was doing better than expected, a definite improvement from the baseline, but his new instincts from his second mutation were difficult to control, and it was always clear when he slipped.

The first time he slipped was after they'd left April's and gone to see if Leatherhead could help him. While they were talking to the crocodile, Don's control snapped and he pounced on Mikey.

Their youngest brother let out one of his girly screams as their enlarged brother snarled and snapped at him with razor sharp teeth.

Raph, Leo, and Leatherhead had been about to jump in when Donny seemed to regain control just before biting into Mikey's leg.

Don had dropped Mikey like bad habit and had shrunk away from all of them, whimpering pitifully. It was clear to anyone he was ashamed of what had just happened.

Then before anyone could get their bearings on what they'd seen, Don had darted into his and Leatherhead's containment unit, and locked himself inside. After which he refused to come out, or let any of them open the door to reach him.

They had taken the cage back to their Lair. Every chance they got, someone in their family would sit outside his cage and talk to him through the glass with encouraging words, and various topics.

Most of the time Donny would just listen, but they could always tell when he lost control, as he would roar and shake his prison in a violent rage.

Then the rage fit would cease, and Don would act ashamed of himself for loosing control, and look pitiful for hours after.

It was all Raph could do not to storm Bishop's base himself, and shake the cure out of his slimy hide. But he knew that wouldn't work, as they would need both Leatherhead and Stockman to create the cure.

Still, it didn't stop him from nagging Leo about it. Unfortunately, Leader-Boy didn't think they were that desperate just yet.

Yet another reason why it'd be better if a different turtle had been awake. There was no other solution but to go to Bishop, Raph knew that for certain.

Still, that didn't stop him from trying, until Leo finally nodded in agreement.

"Alright," The blue turtle said reluctantly. "It may be a deal with the devil, but it looks like we don't have another choice if we want to save Don."

Raph gritted his teeth in determination, and left to get ready.

As he passed Don's cage, he placed his hand on the glass, and sent his brother his most encouraging look.

Don only stared back silently, and Raph knew he was hating himself for making his brothers have to do this.

But unless the loop ended then and there, they had no other choice in the matter.

* * *

**18.4 2012 SAINW Mix Verse **_Requested by_ _thegirlwholived91 and Sparkypony9_

How could this have happened?

That was the thought running through Donnie12's mind as he stared in horror at the world around him.

It was somehow worse than when the Kraang had taken over New York. There were similarities to that time. The empty streets, the destruction, the fear. But at the same time it seemed different, more horrifying. When the Kraang took over, there was a foreign concept to the mess. It was evil aliens from another dimension were taking over the world. It had a them or us mentality to it.

This time it was a native human responsible, and that just made the shock of it hurt worse. The Shredder's announcements sounded from every working speaker, Foot Ninja patrolled the streets, and those were just the ones that could be seen. There was a constant feeling of fear that filled the air till it was suffocating.

Donnie shuddered at these thoughts, and hoped this alternate (or fused, depending on how you look at it) loop would end soon. But until it did, he had to find his family.

Fortunately, they found him first.

Donnie could only stare at the large figure as it stepped out of the shadows towards him. "Mikey?" he asked softly.

Before him stood his baby brother, looking older, battle weary, bitter, and most importantly, missing his left arm. "Hey Donnie," said Mikey in a suspicious voice, "long time no see."

That was all Donnie needed to hear to know his brother was not awake. Suddenly, he felt a lot more alone.

* * *

**18.5 Harry Potter Verse **_Requested by changeofheart505_

The door to the room of requirement burst open, and the members of DA spilled out in a panicked rush to escape the room.

Fortunately, Umbridge and he flunkies were nowhere nearby, which saved the group from discovery.

Only seven remained in the Room of Requirement. The Golden Trio stared flabbergasted at the sight that sent their club members screaming. Harry even took off his glasses, and cleaned them to make sure what he was seeing was real.

The other remaining four looked sheepish under the giant Patronuses they had conjured.

Four enormous vaguely turtle-like dragons flew around the room in a lazy fashion, their creators watching them in fascination.

"No offence," said Harry when he found his voice. "But usually your counterparts' Patronuses are, you know, big turtles."

The 2003 turtles exchanged glances, and shrugged.

"Blame the Ninja Tribunal," said Raph. "They're the ones who taught us how to manifest our avatars like this."

Mikey's face lit up. "Hey, do you guys think we could turn into dragons without the medallions now? That'd come in real handy."

"We can," said Don. "It took a lot of meditating and practice, but I was able to do it one loop when I was the only one awake."

"Then you can start training us to do that tomorrow," said Leo, looking eager.

The Golden Trio exchanged dubious glances at hearing this. "Well, at least Hagrid will be happy," muttered Ron.

* * *

**18.6 1987 Verse**

It was a typical day at the Lair until Donatello ran out his lab looking delighted.

"Hey guys!" he called excitedly. "You gotta come see this!"

Curiosity peaked, the other three turtles followed the genius turtle back into his lab.

Donatello led them to his computer. "I found these great videos on the internet. Check them out."

They all crowded around the screen, and Leonardo read the video title over Donatello's shoulder. "TMNT Mini eps?" he asked questioningly.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," said Donatello by way of explanation. "T, M, N, T."

"So these videos are about us?" asked Michelangelo.

"Sort of," replied Donatello, looking amused. "More specifically they're about our Ninja Time counterparts."

Raphael grinned at this. "Well what are you waiting for, Mr. Wizard. Play it."

Donatello shared his grin, and played the video called Aerial Assault Training.

Watching the minute long video had the four turtles in stitches of laughter, which only continued as Donatello kept playing more.

"The best part is, I can see these actually happening," said Michelangelo joyfully.

"Yeah," Raphael agreed in a giddy voice. "Like with that Knit Fit video. I remember Ninja Time Raphael mentioning something like that happening. This is too good."

"Ready to watch another one?" asked Donatello.

"Do you have to ask?" said Leonardo.

Donatello just smirked and clicked the next video.

* * *

**18.7 2003 Verse (Continued from 15.4) **_Requested by Minnow the SeaWing_

"Do not disappoint me, Stockman," snarled Bishop, once again in an extremely foul mood.

Normally, Stockman would attempt (futilely) to demand more respect from his 'employer'. But even the pompous brain in a jar could see that now was not a time to try Bishop's patience.

Besides, listening to the song 'Everything is Awesome' on constant repeat was annoying to him as well.

"Let's see," said Stockman, as he examined the computer screen in front of him. "This program I developed should at least flush this hacker out of our systems, and hopefully give us time to keep them out."

"Do it," snapped Bishop, his fingers pressed into his ears in a vain attempt to block out the sound.

Stockman started the program, and waited on baited breath as it did its work.

Just as the program reached one hundred present, the song cut off.

Bishop and Stockman both let out sighs of relief as the blessed silence filled the room.

Then the speakers squawked, and belted out _"What does the Fox say?-"_

Bishop instantly clapped his hands back over his ears, and glared daggers at the brain. "Stockman," he growled.

Stockman gave a nervous laugh, and quickly began typing on the keyboard in an attempt to salvage the situation.

"J-just a minor setback," Stockman tried to assure both Bishop and himself. "I-I can still-"

The music on the speakers crackled and changed in mid 'fox' howl to blaring out, _"I can't see me lovin' nobody but you for all my life. When you're with me, baby, the skies will be blue for all my life-"_

"STOCKMAN!" Bellowed Bishop, and the brain scientist wilted at his employer's ire.

"Just-just a setba-" Stockman started to say, but broke off and bolted from the room as Bishop began reaching for his gun.

* * *

**18.8 2012 Verse**

Mikey grinned evilly, and rubbed his hands together in anticipation as he examined the basket on the kitchen counter in front of him.

"Within this basket are key ingredients that chef Michelangelo must use in his dish," Mikey monologue to himself as he opened the basket.

"And we have," said Mikey dramatically, reaching into the basket and pulling the ingredients out one at a time, "A bag of popcorn, cotton candy ice cream, a jar of worms and algae, and… Oh sweet, day old pepperoni, avocado, and gummy-worm pizza."

Mikey grinned, and placed the ingredients in front of him.

"And now lets hear a word from our judges, on chef Michelangelo's cooking options. Do they think he will make a delectable dish, or will he be _chopped?_ Judges…?" Mikey finished his monologue with a dramatic turn to face his brothers and sister.

Said siblings were sitting on stools watching him in utter disbelief.

"You're crazy," Raph declared.

"Not on your life," Karai deadpanned.

"I am _NOT_ eating anything you make with those ingredients," stated Donnie.

"That's it," said Leo firmly. "No more cooking channel for you."

* * *

**18.9 2003 Verse**

"How did Mikey talk us into this, again?" Raph asked, as he and his brothers snuck into Purple Dragon HQ to prank Hun.

"Because Hun is a terrible person, and doesn't get enough licks for it," said Mikey innocently.

"Because Mikey hit us all with his puppy-dog eyes, and none of us has built up an immunity for it yet," Don deadpanned.

"Come on, it's not like you don't wanna do it too," said Mikey with a roll of his eyes.

"Whether we want to do it or not isn't the problem here," Leo said firmly. "The problem is that this is an unnecessary risk."

"And yet here we are," said Mikey, lowering his voice as they approached Hun's office.

"Touché" Leo whispered back.

As they got closer to Hun's office, they started to overhear what was going on inside.

Mikey froze in his tracks as the familiar sounds reached his ears. "Wait, is that SuperQuest?" he whispered aloud.

The turtles quietly opened the door to Hun's office, and saw the back of the giant facing them as the man hunched over a computer.

Unable to resist, Mikey snuck up behind Hun (oblivious too, or simply ignoring his brothers' frantic motions for him to come back).

Peering around the thug, Mikey's jaw dropped at what he saw on the screen.

"NO **WAY!**_You're _the _**Elfinator!**_" He exclaimed, causing Hun to jump in surprise, and his brother to smack their foreheads in exasperation.

Then what Mikey said registered in their minds. "Wait, _Hun_ is an gaming geek?" Raph asked incredulously, before he and the others burst out laughing.

Hun turned red in embarrassment, and angrily rounded on Mikey for broadcasting his secret. But he stopped in surprise when he saw the orange wearing turtle pouting up at him like Hun had just kicked his puppy.

"And I thought the Elfinator was a cool dude. But this is not cool, not cool at all," said Mikey in disappointment. He turned and trudged back out of the office. "I'm going home, and unfriending you."

Still hooting, the rest of the turtles followed Mikey out of the office, leaving Hun to wonder what the heck just happened.

* * *

**18.10 2012 Dimension X Verse**

'_Well, this loop is off to a great start,'_ thought Karai sarcastically.

It was definitely one of their weirder loops. For starters, they were living in Dimension X, protecting the innocent Kraang civilians from invading humans, who wanted to terraform the wacky dimension into another Earth.

For another thing, her (not awake) family still was made up of mutants, and since the mutagen originated in Dimension X there was no need for them to hide, and could live out their lives among the Kraang without fear of dissection. However, their roles had changed a good bit from the norm.

First off, their fearless leader, Michelangelo, was right at home in the weird pink dimension. The world seemed to be his oyster, as everything he did, no matter how nonsensical, would work out and lead the team to victory.

Raphael hadn't changed much. He was still the hot-tempered muscle of the group, only he took great pleasure beating up human invaders, rather than Kraang ones.

Donnie was still the big-brained genius of the group. But with a better understanding of Kraang technology and Dimension X physics, he was able to use it to build sleeker, and more impressive looking gadgets than the ones he built from junk.

Leo, it seems, had taken up Mikey's role as the unpredictable one that made the most mistakes. That, unfortunately, was because he kept trying to impose Earth logic on situations, only for them to blow up in his face (sometimes literally). He did not appear to be enjoying his role at all.

Master Splinter was still the same, having come to Dimension X with her brothers years ago as a refugee seeking sanctuary after he stopped a canister of mutagen from falling into evil human hands, resulting in their mutation.

That left Karai, and her story had a few similarities to her original one. She'd been kidnapped as a baby by the Shredder, who was one of the leaders of the humans trying to teraform Dimension X. Unlike in the baseline, Karai hadn't been Shredder's highly trained lieutenant, but instead his pampered and naive daughter, whom he'd practically kept in a ivory tower. Then she had found out the truth about the Shedder and the invasion. After learning this she had run away and willingly mutated herself in order to join her family in Dimension X, thus joining their fight to beat back the humans.

All in all, this loop was weirder than usual, but Karai could live with that.

At least until she saw who Shredder had sent to steal her back from Dimension X.

Standing before Karai and her brothers, and dressed in ninja garb was a familiar redhead. She glared at the five of them, and readied her tessen, which bore the Foot symbol rather than the Hamato one. Flanking her were several Foot soldiers, ready to follow her every command.

"_April?"_ Karai asked incredulously.

"That's a pretty name," said Donnie dreamily, earning him an elbow in the gut from Raph.

April scowled at them. "I don't know how you freaks know my name," she said harshly. "But I don't care. Give me the snake girl, and I'll let you leave with your hides."

Obviously that was not going to happen, and the Hamato siblings readied their weapons.

Definitely one of the weirder loops.

* * *

**18.11 MB Verse (Continued from 16.11) **_Requested by Fox Boss_

Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on who you ask) after bolting from the apartment in a panic April's roommate had tripped and hit her head, knocking herself out.

Because of this, April managed to convince Taylor that the turtles and Splinter were a trauma-induced dream, and all she'd see was a normal rat. The girl had bought the story like a life line, especially since the ninjas were gone when they returned to the apartment, and April's explanation was far more sane than hers.

After that, things returned to normal (or as normal as one's life can be with ninja mutant turtle teenagers in it).

However, April noticed that her roommate seemed to constantly be on edge. She would jump at shadow, and seemed to constantly be looking over her shoulder.

When April finally asked what was wrong, Taylor broke down and told April everything.

"I think I'm loosing my mind," she said miserably. "Ever since that giant rat and turtles dream, I keep seeing things. Like a shadow on the wall shaped like them, or I'd think I see green out of the corner of my eye. I don't know what to do…"

April spent the rest of the evening comforting the girl. When she finally fell asleep, April pulled out her cell phone and dialed the turtle's number.

"You guys wanna tell me why you're tormenting my roommate?" she asked sharply when one of them answered the phone.

There was silence on the other end, before Mikey sheepishly said, "Because it's fun."

There were three simultaneous exasperated groans of _"Mikey!"_ and the sound of said turtle crying out as someone (probably Raph) smacked him.

April's roommate was no longer haunted by a green shadow after that.

* * *

**18.12 2003 Verse**

Leo12 sighed as he searched for Raph03. He had taken the place of the local Leo for this loop, and was having a hard time getting his 'brothers' to follow his orders, particularly Raphael.

Using a device Don had given him to track Raph through his shell-cell, Leo stared in surprise at the small apartment it had led him too.

It wasn't April or Casey's place, nor did it belong to any human he knew.

Deciding to play it safe, Leo snuck into the apartment through the window. Making his way towards the kitchen, his jaw dropped at the sight that greeted him.

Raph was sitting at the table with an elderly, blind woman making pleasant conversation and drinking tea.

As Leo watched in shock, the phone rang in the next room, causing the woman to excuse herself, and go answer it.

Once the woman left the room, Leo cleared his throat and gained Raph's attention.

The red wearing turtle froze with a teacup halfway to his beak at the sight of him.

"Er-" Raph started to say in embarrassment.

Leo just shook his head in amusement. "Don't you know you're supposed to hold your pinky out when drinking tea," he remarked.

Raph sputtered, and Leo took that as his chance to slip back out the window, laughing silently along the way.

Raph wasn't so much of a problem after that.

* * *

**18.13 Prime(ish) Verse**

When Mike started writing his own stories in his spare time he'd never thought he'd end up living them.

Maybe he should have thought twice before putting himself as the heroic main character. That had just been asking for trouble.

Besides, looking back, the story had been cheesy anyway.

But here he was in a loop set in ancient Japan, separated from his brothers and off to save a princess from a corrupt lord.

"I really shouldn't have put so many actions scenes in this," Mike grumbled to himself as he defended Princess Tai from another batch of Orkai's guards.

In the scuffle Tai was dragged away, and Mike took off after her once he finished fighting the guards.

He arrived to see Tai tied between two posts, and stopped short when he saw what was guarding her.

He groaned in dismay. "I just had to write in an evil dinosaur," he said to himself when he caught sight of the large snarling reptile. "That's it! After this I'm never writing again, or at least not till these loops are over."

* * *

**18.14 2012 Verse **_Requested by thegirlwholived91_

Donnie was disappointed that MB April had take the place of his April for this loop. Still, he tried to be polite, and not let his disappointment show too obviously. She was still an April, just not _his_ April. He still wanted to be friends with her.

Also, watching Casey crush on a woman way out of his league was hilarious.

When it came time for Casey to find out about Donnie and his brothers (again), Donnie couldn't help but notice April frowning in confusion when she heard Splinter tell the hockey jock their origin story.

They had not bothered to tell April their origin, as they assumed she already knew some version of it. But seeing the confusion on her face made Donnie think that may not be the case.

After Casey left, April decided to stay for dinner. Donnie asked her about it over their meal of Pizza Gyoza.

April looked sheepish and replied, "It just surprised me just how different your story is from my turtles. My Splinter mutated from a lab rat, not a man, and I've never heard of anyone named Hamato Yoshi."

The mutants all looked thoughtful at that.

"But wait, then how did they learn ninjitsu?" asked Mikey in confusion.

"And all the other dimensions have some version of our father." said Karai. "I asked, and the other Anchors confirmed it."

April shrugged. "Maybe there is a separate version of Hamato Yoshi in my world, but none of us have met him (yet anyway). As for how my friends know ninjitsu, my Master Splinter found a book on it and used it to teach himself, then he taught the boys."

Master Splinter choked on his gyoza, and the mutant teenagers all stared at April in disbelief.

"A book?" asked Leo, thinking he had not heard her correctly.

April nodded in confirmation.

"A _book?_" Leo repeated, still not believing it.

"Must be one heck of a book," said Raph sarcastically.

"Maybe I can read it and become a super ninja," said Mikey eagerly.

Karai pinched her forehead. "And I thought the logic in _our_ world was skewed."

"That doesn't make any sense," said Donnie. "No matter how many books you read on a subject, it's not a substitution to an actual teacher. I could read all the books I want on brain surgery, but that doesn't mean I could actually perform it."

Master Splinter looked pained, and excused himself from the table. "I need to meditate upon this."

"I bet he's gonna use his 'secret' stash of sake to help him with that," whispered Raph to Donnie conspiratorially.

April shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry, but that's how it happened in my world."

* * *

**A/N Read, Review, Give Suggestions.**

18.1- And I'm bringing in the IDW comics into the loops, with Casey Jones as the anchor. Let me know if you have suggestions for those loops,s especially if it's for introducing Casey to the multi-verse. I really am starting to love these comics, please let me know if you know where I can get my hands on more. I'd really love to read the **City Fall** arch, from what I've heard about it sounds really good.

18.2- It may be hard to tell, but this is the Spike from the Land Before Time movies and series. He's a quiet and mellow guy, who just likes to eat. Thanks again to the Guest who suggested this. I got plenty of responses to continue the Spike switch running gag, and I'll try to get to all of them.

18.3- Minnow the SeaWing wanted a continuation of Don being awake during his second mutation. I feel bad for poor Don.

18.4- When two people ask for it, you just know you have to do it. I'll probably add to it later from Karai's point of view. Thanks to thegirlwholived91 and Sparkypony9

18.5- changeofheart505 asked for this. It was fun to write in any case.

18.6- I love the 2003 Mini Eps. They always make me laugh. My favorites are Hide and Seek, and Feel the Twirl.

18.7- Thanks for the song suggestions, Minnow the SeaWing. Also, I found out the group who does that last song is called the Turtles, that might be why Mikey was singing it.

18.8- Looks like Mikey's been watching too much Chopped. Let me know if you want him to actually go on that show.

18.9- In the episode SuperQuest, Mikey and Hun become online friends in an MMORPG, unaware of who each other was. I can imagine Mikey getting disappointed if he found out who Elfinator really was.

18.10- What'd'ya think? A loop where the Kraang are good, and the humans are bad, and how I think living in Dimension X would effect the group dynamic. Let me know if you want to see more of this, and if you have suggestions.

18.11- Thanks to Fox Boss for the suggestion, that was fun.

18.12- I though Raph03 interactions with Mrs. Morrison was sweet, and I wish she'd shown up again. Leo knows how it feels to be caught at a tea party, and couldn't help but add his two cents.

18.13- In the original comics #17, Michelangelo writes his own story with him as the protagonist, but you don't know it's just a story till the end. Of course with how nonsensical a lot of it is, you can guess. But with Ninja Turtles you never know.

18.14- Thanks to thegirlwholived91 for your suggestion. I admit, it will be funny to see the other Splinters react to this news that MB Splinter learned ninjitsu from a book. I'm gonna spread it out over various loops. When I saw that part in the movie, I couldn't help but think 'Really, they're going with that for an explanation.' Bring back Hamato Yoshi, Michael Bay!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	19. Chapter 19

**19.1 Usagi-1987-2012 Fused Verse**

Fused loops always had the potential to be confusing. A fused loop combining two alternate dimensions with one unrelated dimension was a headache waiting to happen.

Case and point being when unawake versions of Rocksteady87 met Rocksteady12 in a loop set in Usagi's world

It happened at random on the road in the middle of nowhere, when the two rhinos met, and got into an argument on which of them was the 'real' Rocksteady.

"Is not even vorth thinking about," said Rocksteady12, his Russian accent becoming thicker in his rage. "I am clearly the vone who is de real Rocksteady."

"No a chance ya nin-com-put," snarled Rocksteady87, sounding out the big word that Shredder often yelled at him and Bebop when they messed up. "I'm da real Rocksteady! Yer just a-a cwopy!"

"Ish," said Rocksteady12 with a roll of his eyes. "You can barely speak, and your lack of intelligence, it is staggering. If anyone is copy it is you!"

"Oh yeah," Rocksteady87 snapped back. "Well you've got a doofy ac-ac-way of twalking too!"

The two rhinos continued on like until they finally dissolved into a fistfight.

Watching them were the two Bebops.

"Man, if you wanna be called Bebop, you can take the name," said Bebop12 to his counterpart. "I nevah asked to be saddled with it in the first place."

Bebop87 grinned stupidly. "Gee thanks."

Meanwhile, watching them all at a distance Gennosuke notched his arrow to his bow and took aim.

"Four bounties at once, it's my lucky day," he said with a grin as he recognized the criminals. "I knew that shortcut would pay off."

* * *

**19.2 IDW Verse**

Casey Jones was not sure why time kept repeating itself over and over again, but it was really starting to bug him. Until now he'd played things like they'd gone before, while making use of his future knowledge to prevent or avoid some of the really bad stuff.

But that didn't seem to be getting him anywhere, as he would still wake up with his Dad wailing on him and Raph would to come to his rescue.

Maybe it was time to shake things up. Starting with pulling one on mangy Old Hob.

"So are you some kind of professional dog walker, or something?" Raph asked as he and Casey walked down the street.

"Nope," said Casey nonchalantly.

"Then what's with all the mutts?" Raph asked. "And why are we walking them?"

Casey grinned wickedly, as he held onto a dozen or so leashes. Attached to the leashes were tuff-guy breeds, like German Shepherds, Pit Bulls, and Bull Dogs, and one Yorkie that was meaner and nastier than all of the rest combined.

"Trust me, you'll see," Casey replied to Raph. The turtle just shrugged, and decided to humor the crazy person.

When Old Hob's gang ambushed the two of them, Casey just let go of the leashes and yelled "Sic Em!"

The look on the mutant cat's face was priceless as the dogs chased him out of the park.

Without their leader the rest of the flunkies were easy to beat. By the time Raph's brothers showed up the fight had just about ended.

Mikey whistled at the sight. "Impressive," he said.

Raph had been just about to ask who they were, when the Yorkie returned with Old Hob's eye patch hanging from its mouth.

Casey grinned and gave it a treat. "Good dog."

* * *

**19.3 2012 Verse **_Requested by Guest and LoneWolven22_

Master Splinter frowned at the sight of the pet that had replaced Spike for this loop. Raphael stood next to his father and glared daggers at the creature that dared take his pet turtle's place. The rest of the family just watched curiously.

A brown dog with long ears and spots on his back looked back up at them, panting and drooling happily.

"Aww," said Mikey happily, and he wrapped the dog in a hug. "Can we keep him, Master Splinter?" he begged. "Please, Please, Pleeeeease!"

Master Splinter sighed and shook his head in exasperation as his son looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Very well," he said reluctantly. "But be sure to keep him out of trouble."

"Yes!" cheered Mikey, and he ran off with Spike at his heels.

"**And Try Not To Let This One Get **_**Mutated**_**!"** Master Splinter yelled after him.

"Yeah, good luck with that," said Raph cynically.

"I'll give it a week," Donnie agreed.

"Please, it's Mikey," said Karai. "That dog won't last an hour."

"Two hours," said Raph. "Usual wager?"

Donnie and Karai both nodded in agreement. Leo and Master Splinter only sighed, having long since given up trying to dissuade the rest from betting on it.

And if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

"I'll say a day," said Leo.

"One month," said Master Splinter.

Every pet they got ended up mutated sooner or later. It was only a matter of when.

* * *

**19.4 Movie Verse**

"What can we do about it?" Leo asked, in response to Raph's query on what they were going to do to save Splinter from the Foot. "April's our only link to these guys. We have to wait till she comes up with something."

"Oh so that's the plan from our great leader," said Raph sarcastically, though not as harshly as in the baseline. "Just sit here on our butts."

Leo fumed at that. "I never said I was your great-"

Raph spotted something red in the corner of his eye, and he cut Leo off with a wave of his hand. Leo didn't look pleased about this, until Raph pointed out what had caught his eye.

Crouched behind April's kitchen table was a man wearing a red baseball hat and a white t-shirt.

"Who the hell are you?" Raph demanded, Leo backing him up.

Mikey and Donny poked their heads out of the kitchen to see what Raph was talking about, and stared as well.

The man leapt to his feet when he realized he'd been found out. "Pay no attention to the man in the background," he said as he quickly shuffled out of the room.

The turtles exchanged flummoxed looks. What the heck was that about?

* * *

**19.5 2012 Dimension X**

Mabel Pines stood tall while dressed like a savage wild girl. Before her a Krathatrogon roared menacingly.

With a war cry, Mabel used her grappling hook to swing herself over the Krathatrogon's front head and used a leaf blower to suck on the nose of its butt face.

The Krathatrogon let out a yelp and slunk away, the leaf blower still on its back head.

Mabel cheered at her victory. "I _LOVE_ This Dimension!"

Meanwhile, Dipper sat on the edge of a floating rock and did his best to record everything in his journal. The Krathatrogon shot past him as it escaped, causing him to drop his pen into the pink abyss below.

Before he could be disappointed about the loss, the pen flew out of left field and smacked him in the face.

"I hate this dimension," he grumbled.

* * *

**19.6 2012 Verse**

Things started to get odd in Foot HQ after Bradford and Xever were mutated.

Electronic devices started going haywire whenever they were around. The worst was if the device had speakers it would immediately start playing music.

When Dogpound would walk by, speakers immediately started playing 'Who Let the Dogs Out'. The canine mutant quickly got fed up with the noise, and got into the habit of smashing any speaker that started playing it.

Things didn't get any better when he double mutated into Rahzar. Instead the song only switched to Shakira's 'She Wolf'.

Fishface had thought it was funny at first, since he'd been trapped in a fish tank until Stockman made him legs. But once he was mobile he wasn't much better off, as the song 'Under the Sea' played anytime he was nearby as well.

He quickly adopted Dogpound/Rahzar's method of stopping it.

Needless to say, any stealth mission either of them went on was doomed to failure. Nothing blew a person's cover more than your personal theme song blaring from any speaker in your vicinity.

Shredder was not pleased by any of this. Their destructive behavior was costing him money for replacements, and a ninja without stealth was useless to him. He'd kill them and be done with it, but the two were completely loyal to him, and could still be used as muscle for certain jobs.

So he sought out a new henchman to take their place. In Japan he found Tiger Claw, and brought him with him to New York.

The second Tiger Claw stepped off the plane at the airport, all the speakers nearby burst into song.

"_Come, come, Kitty, Kitty. You're so pretty, pretty. Don't go Kitty, Kitty. Stay with me-"_

Getting out of the airport undetected was much more difficult after that. The song continued to play throughout Tiger Claw's stay in New York, and after getting swallowed by the Krathatrogon Tiger Claw didn't bother to return.

The 1987 Turtles were not pleased he decided to take up residence in their dimension.

With his new hired hand bailing on him (good help was so hard to find these days), Shredder turned to Stockman to stop the music.

The wannabe villain did his best to find out and stop the constant noise, but he failed miserably. Along with his inability to give Shredder competent mutant warriors, the Shredder activated his mutagen collar, and mutated Stockman with a fly.

This turned out to be a BIG mistake, as Miley Cyrus' song 'Fly on the Wall' began playing whenever Stockman Fly was around as well.

Meanwhile, within cyberspace Karai and her turtle brothers were having the time of their lives.

They so owed Don03 for letting them do this.

* * *

**19.7 2003 Verse**

It was all Mikey's idea.

The youngest turtle had suggested that he and his brothers confuse the people around them by switching masks and weapons every day for that loop.

Master Splinter thought it would be a good way to improve the brothers' training in various weapon, and they all agreed.

So on any given day, Leo could be the one wearing the orange mask while wielding the bō staff. Or Don would be the turtle wearing the blue mask while spinning sai in his hands. There was any number of combinations to use, and the brothers had fun trying them all.

It took weeks for April to figure out which turtle was which after meeting them. She would still get them wrong from time to time.

They weren't sure if Casey ever figured it out. He eventually was able to tell Raph apart from the rest (he'd be a lousy best friend if he didn't), but they couldn't be sure if he could tell with the rest, or if he just became really good at faking it.

This tactic worked wonders on the bad guys, as they could almost never tell which turtle was which, and what to expect when fighting them.

It was definitely a tactic they were going to keep.

* * *

**19.8 2012 Verse**

Raph grinned wickedly as he explained the rules of his turtle hunt training exercise.

"You guys are gonna head into the forest," he said, doing warm up stretches as he did so. "I'll give you a five minute head start. _Then_ I hunt you down."

Mikey and Donnie exchanged worried looks.

"If you can't stay hidden for at least an hour, you'll have to…" Raph paused as he thought up a suitable penalty. "Clean out the chicken coop," he decided.

"No way," Donne protested.

"Not the chicken coop, man," Mikey whined.

"It smells like cheese fossils," complained Donnie.

"Its got spiders so big they play the _banjo_," Mikey wailed.

They all looked over in the direction of the chicken coop.

Spider Bytez was lounging on top of it strumming on a banjo.

_"What?"_ he demanded when he saw the turtles looking at him.

* * *

**19.9 2003(ish) Verse **_Requested by kira. andrea_

Leo was definitely _**NOT**_ enjoying this loop.

He had been stuck in a fairy tale. Cinderella, to be specific.

The fact that he was still male, but forced to wear dresses while cleaning house only upped the awkwardness.

The worst part was that his evil stepmother was Shredder, and Hun and Stockman took the roles of the stepsisters. Seeing those three in dresses and makeup was something Leo wished he could un-see.

Hopefully he could get Don to make him brain bleach later. He hadn't seen his brothers anywhere all loop.

Things got even more awkward when announcements were made that Prince Karai was holding a Ball. Leo didn't want to touch that with a ten-foot poll.

So Shredder, Hun, and Stockman got dolled up (Seriously, brain bleach was _desperately_ needed ASAP), and left for the Ball.

Leo had no intention to go to the Ball, and instead intended to use their absence as a chance to escape.

He ditched the dress and was sneaking out the back garden when a flash of light illuminated the area.

Leo cursed himself for forgetting about the fairy godmother, and turned to face who ever it was.

He did not expect to see Raph standing before him in a frilly fairy princess getup.

His brother clearly did not expect to see him either, judging by the startled expression on his face. It quickly turned red with embarrassment as he realized what he was wearing.

"Not one _word!_" he growled in humiliation.

After what Leo had gone through in the loop so far, he managed to keep a straight face, and not invoke his brother's ire while he was wielding a magic wand (he'd heard horror stories of what Venus could do with magic when she was pissed off), and they left to find the rest of their family.

Mikey had no such tact when they found him, and got turned into a frog as a result.

* * *

**19.10 2012 Verse**

Casey was once again stewing over being left out of their fight to save New York from the Kraang, when Raph called him up.

"Wanna blow stuff up?" the red turtle asked over the phone.

Just like that, Casey's sour mood lifted.

An hour later the Shredder, his hench-mutants, and Hun arrived at the factory where Shredder could begin working on his new chemical.

Hun was doing his best to suck up to the Shredder by telling him how great the factory was, when the entire building exploded in front of them.

The blast knocked them all back several feet, and when they got back up nothing was left of the factory but a smoldering inferno.

"_This_ is the factory you promised me?" the Shredder asked Hun menacingly.

Hun began stammering excuses and apologies, but was cut of by the ringing of a phone.

Tiger Claw answered his phone, and listened the caller. He frowned at the message and hung up.

"That was Stockman," he said to the rest. "The chemicals the Purple Dragons stole were taken out of his lab while we were gone. It seems that it was Karai that stole them, and escaped."

The Shredder was left seething in rage.

* * *

**19.11 NM Verse **_Requested by Fox Boss_

Venus sat in a meditative trance as she attempted to follow the instructions Don03 had given her.

A loud yelp brought her out of her trance, and back to the present.

Before her looking shocked was Michelangelo. The orange wearing turtle (who had recently started looping) was staring at her bug eyed.

"Dudette! you were, like, _GLOWING!_" he exclaimed. "There were all these swirly blue lines all over you! It was awesome!"

Venus smiled at her accomplishment. "It was a method of chi manifestation that one of Donatello's counterparts has instructed me on. I am glad to know I have accomplished it."

"Is it a shinobe magic thing?" Mikey asked curiously.

"No."

Mikey then sat himself in front of Venus eagerly. "Then teach me, _pleeeeeease_," he begged.

Venus chuckled at his eagerness. "It involves a lot of sitting still and meditating," she warned.

"Totally worth it, dudette."

* * *

**19.12 2012 Verse**

When meeting the Mighty Mutanimals for the 'first' time, Mikey noticed something about Slash that had been bugging him.

"Hey Slash," he said to the giant turtle. "Are you wearing lipstick?"

The strange question made everyone stop and stare at the orange turtle.

Slash did not look at all pleased by the question, and it's implications. "Of course not," he snapped.

"Oh," said Mikey, still looking confused. "I was just wondering. The scales around your mouth are a different color, and they weren't like that last time we saw you."

Now everyone turned to look at Slash.

"I have noticed your scales changing color in that area," said Dr. Rockwell. "But I just assumed you were shedding, or some other reptile feature."

Raph squinted to make out the color in the dim light. "It looks kinda like the color your scales were back when you were Spike," he said in realization.

Slash could only shrug helplessly. "Well it sure ain't makeup. That's all I can say."

* * *

**19.13 Movie Verse**

Leo was glaring at Raph.

"What have I told you about being the Nightwatcher," he said in a disapproving tone.

Raph looked up from where he was working on the Cowabunga Carl van with Donny.

"Like you can talk, el Fantasma de la Selva," Raph said sarcastically. "But stuff your lecture, it's not me this time."

Leo raised an eye ridge. "Really?" he said skeptically.

"It's a variant loop," said Raph, sounding a little peeved. "Someone else is doing the Nightwatcher job this time. But it's not me."

"It's true, Leo," Donny added. "He was helping me with scavenging last night when the Nightwatcher stopped that robbery. He couldn't do that, and help me carry computer parts at the same time."

"_Heavy_ computer junk," Raph grumbled.

"That's why I brought you and not Mikey, Mr. Universe," said Donny with a roll of his eyes.

Finally looking convinced, Leo nodded then looked around the Lair. "Speaking of Mikey, where is he?"

As if on cue, the door to the Lair opened, and Mikey tried to sneak in wearing the Nightwatcher costume sans the helmet.

He froze when he saw his brothers staring at him. "Uh, I can explain-" Mikey stammered, before the glare Leo was giving him made him wilt.

* * *

**19.14 1987 Verse**

"**Shredder, Help!"** wailed Krang as he ran down the street in a panic. **"They Want to **_**EAT**_** Me!"**

Trailing behind the brain alien was a hoard of zombies groaning _"Braaaaiiins!"_ as they shuffled after him.

Watching from above the hoard, Michelangelo and Raphael laughed.

"Shouldn't we be concerned about the apparent Zombie Apocalypse?" asked April next to them as she filmed the scene with her camera.

"No worries, dudette," said Michelangelo. "It's all fake."

"Yeah," agreed Raphael. "We spread the word that there was going to be a Zombie Crawl here today. It's just guys in costumes having fun."

Just then Leonardo and Donatello arrived. "So who wants to join the fun?" Leonardo asked, holding up a bag of zombie costume makeup.

"And maybe take a few years off Krang's life," agreed Donatello in amusement.

The sight of 'zombie' turtles was enough to convince Krang that all hope was lost, and he barricaded himself, Shredder, and their hench-mutants into the Technodrome for the rest of the loop.

* * *

**Read, Review, Give Suggestions.**

19.1- Gen is the only one awake. The rest just ran into each other and it was hate at first sight. I just thought it'd be funny to put all the rhino characters together.

19.2- Casey's starting to have some fun. Old Hob is an eye patch wearing cat mutant. He's a jerk, so Casey'd have fun tormenting him.

19.3- I'll say again, people connected to these guys get mutated a _lot. _I'm honestly surprised Casey has lasted this long. It's Spike the dog from Rugrats. Thanks Guest and LoneWolven22 for the suggestion.

19.4- In the first movie when Raph and Leo are fighting over what they'll do next in April's apartment, you can see a man hiding (poorly) in the background. I just thought it'd be funny if the turtles acknowledged him.

19.5- If Mikey12 and Mabel are on the same wavelength, then it's possible Mabel would be a genius in Dimension X too. Dipper, not so much.

19.6- As much fun as I'm having poking fun at Bishop, I thought some of the other villains should share in the misery. Let me know if you have a villain you want to get song stalked.

19.7- A common complaint, particularly with the 1987 and Prime turtles, is how difficult they are to tell apart. The 1former had different bandana colors, but the latter didn't even have that. Even with the 2003 turtles, it'd be hard to tell them apart at first if they did this. It wouldn't work for the 2012 turtles though. It also might not work for the IDW turtles, but that depends on who drew the comic book for that issue.

19.8- I re-watched A Foot Too Big, and this is what I thought of when Mikey said that about the spiders.

19.9- kira. andrea requested this awhile ago, and I only now got a good idea to writing it. Thanks again.

19.10- My response to this weeks episode _Casey Jones Vs. the Underworld._ Instead of cheesing the place, they blew it up completely instead. That should put a road block in Shredder's plans.

19.11- Thanks Fox Boss for the suggestion. I'm going to spread it out over the Verses. Venus first since is was something she'd be interested in, and Don03 owed her for helping him with his wizard loop. Also another turtle is finally looping in that Verse.

19.12- I noticed that in _Battle for New York_. I wonder what the story behind that is. My theory is that it either means the mutagen in Slash is wearing out and he might turn back into Spike. Or it symbolizes the change Slash is going through from crazy bad guy, to hero by changing back to his Spike color, but still remaining a mutant. Either way, I can't wait to find out.

19.13- el Fantasma de la Selva is Spanish for the Ghost of the Jungle. If it's wrong, blame Bing Translator. Just Mikey having fun playing the hero, and Raph taking the blame.

19.14- I really don't like zombies, so this is as close to writing them as I'll get. Still Zombies eat brains, and since Krang and the Kraang are nothing but brains, I think zombies would freak them out more than most.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	20. Chapter 20

**20.1 2003 Verse **_Requested by RobinLost_

The Shredder was meditating at the top of his tower when the alarms started going off.

Picking up a communicator, he managed to get a hold of Hun, who informed him that an armored truck had steamrolled its way into the ground floor of the tower, and was wreaking havoc.

Hun and the troops on the ground floor managed to stop the truck, only to discover it had been empty, and was most likely a decoy. Hun's last message before the communication was cut off was that he recognized the van as being one that belonged to the turtles.

The Shredder was furious at this, especially at Stockman, whom had assured him that the turtles had been vanquished.

No matter, Stockman would get his due punishment, and should the turtles survive their climb up the tower to him, he would be ready. One way or another, the turtles and their rat would die tonight.

With that in mind, the Shredder stepped out into his rooftop garden to begin preparing for the mutants' arrival.

He was startled by a strong gust of wind, and a great shadow passing in front of the moon.

Shredder looked up to see four gigantic shapes circling the roof of his tower.

At the sight of him the figures all snarled and roared. They began to swoop lower, their eyes seeming to be focusing on Shredder.

As they drew nearer, the Shredder was able to get a better look at them in the dim light.

They were dragons, four great dragons of assorted colors and shapes.

The Shredder didn't know what these beasts wanted, but he prepared himself to fight them should they attack.

As the dragons circled ever closer, Shredder began to notice the details of them. Like how each of the dragons had a turtle like shell upon their back, and how all of them had green skin, but other parts were each a different color. Blue, red, purple, and orange to be exact.

Ice shot through Ch'rell's veins as he realized exactly why the turtles hadn't been in their vehicle.

He only had enough time to swear in his native tongue before the four dragons attacked.

* * *

**20.2 Movie Verse**

Danny Pennington sat in the kitchen and listened to his walkman while his father talked to April about the mugging she'd been in last night.

Looking around the room, he noticed April's wallet sitting within reach with money sticking out of it.

Too easy.

Danny reached out to grab the wallet, when out of nowhere a green three-fingered hand shot out and slapped his hand away.

Startled, Danny followed the green hand up to its owner.

A giant turtle in a red mask glared down at him.

"Don't even think about it, kid," the turtle hissed in a menacing voice.

Danny yelped, and fell off of his chair.

Hearing him fall, April and his father rushed out of the bathroom to see if he was alright.

Danny sat back up and looked around wildly, but the turtle was gone.

* * *

**20.3 2012 Verse**

Karai grinned wickedly as she finished her latest work of art (i.e. doing arts and crafts on her brothers when they were asleep). This time her victims were Raph and Mikey, who continued to snore on the couch, oblivious to the new design on the backs of their shells.

Leo walked in to see Karai snapping a picture of her project for preservation (on an actual camera not on her T-Phone, she'd learned her lesson after Raph blew up her old one).

Knowing what had happened, he looked at his brothers to see the damage.

"Uh, Karai? Why did you stick angel wings on Raph and Mikey?" he asked.

Karai grinned down at her work. Glued down to the backs of their shells were snow white feathers in the shape of angel wings. For added effect the wings were sprinkled with gold and silver glitter, making them sparkle. They were pasted down in such a way that they wouldn't be visible to either turtle unless someone told them about it.

"It suits their names," Karai explained to answer Leo. "Michelangelo literally means 'Who is like God an angel', and Raphael is the name of an archangel."

Leo snirked. "Well I guess it is fitting, but I really can't see Raph as an angel, and Mikey is hardly what I'd call angelic."

At that moment Raph yawned and sat up on the couch, when he realized he had an audience.

"What?" he asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Nothing," said Karai and Leo in unison, before going about their business.

Raph caught sight of what was on the back of Mikey's shell, and immediately realized what had happened. He then spent the next few minutes convincing a laughing Donnie to help him get it off.

No one in their family told Mikey what was on his shell. Not even Master Splinter, who thought it would make a good lesson on for Mikey to be more aware of his surroundings. The bad guys made some cracks about his wearing them, but they only served to confuse the orange masked turtle.

Thanks to this, Mikey's wings stayed on for weeks. When the feathers finally washed off he freaked out, and thought he was mutating into a pigeon.

* * *

**20.4 SAINW Verse**

The Shredder gaped at the giant robot standing before him. Then he snapped out of his daze, and he and Karai tried desperately to get away.

It was all in vain as the Gundam took one step forward and squashed them.

Within the cockpit, Mike cheered in triumph.

"And Raph used to make fun of me for liking this kind of show," he said smugly.

* * *

**20.5 IDW Verse**

Raph was staring at Casey like he'd lost his mind. Behind him, his brothers all had similar expressions on their faces.

"You're telling me you slipped a dog training collar on Alopex?" the red wearing turtle asked in utter disbelief. "Without her even noticing?"

"Yup," said Casey with a big grin. "Locked it on too. Just until she's less of a bitch."

Meanwhile at Foot HQ, Alopex was furious. Not only had she failed to gain information on the turtle creatures tonight (Raphael had managed to see through her damsel in distress act), but she also had to deal with this humiliation.

"**SOMEONE GET THIS DAMN THING OFF ME!" **She roared as the collar vibrated around her throat.

* * *

**20.6 2012 Verse **_Requested by Delphine Pryde and guest_

Raph and his family stood at the entrance to the lair, and stared at the newest Spike replacement.

"So why are you out here?" he asked blandly.

The pale man with a sleeked back bleach blond hair cut sent the turtle a dry look.

"This is a residence, a _home_," Spike said slowly, as if talking to an infant. "I am a _vampire_. So long as a human lives here, I can't enter without invitation."

The entire Hamato clan felt a thrill of relief that Karai was fully human for this loop, and had come to live with them rather than spy within the Foot. Mutated humans probably wouldn't count.

"So are you going to let me in?" Spike asked impatiently.

The family quickly exchanged glances, and Leo slapped a hand over Mikey's mouth before the youngest could say anything.

"No!" said every Hamato but Mikey (who looked a little disappointed).

Spike shot them all a dirty look, and stormed away. "Fine, you bloody wankers. Who needs you."

"Yeah, well who needs _you_! You're a jerk!" Leo called after him.

Spike looked back and stared at Leo with something akin to recognition.

"I thought Oz acted odd that one loop," he said, recognizing Leo's voice and swords.

Leo scowled at the reminder.

* * *

**20.7 Harry Potter Verse**

The students of Hogwarts were surprised when they entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom that year.

All the desks were gone, and the entire room had been converted to a martial arts dojo.

Suddenly it made a lot more sense why the school supply list had told them to get gym clothes instead of books for that year.

At the head of the class stood a human version of SAINW Michelangelo, who looked at his new students with an expression that made them start dreading the class.

"Welcome to DADA," he said to them once they had all filed in. "Or perhapse we should call it Ninjutsu 101 this year. Get ready for a year of broken bones and bruises, kids, because I've only got this year to teach you how to actually fight, not just wave your sticks around. By the time I'm done with all of you, you'll be able to survive a hostile alien take-over with at least most of your limbs in tack." He waved his stump of a left arm for emphasis.

His students collectively gulped and looked on with dread.

It was going to be a long year.

* * *

**20.8 Big Hero 6 Movie Verse (Continued from 8.5) **_Requested by thegirlwholived91_

Donnie had never been to a funeral before. And now that he had been to one, he honestly hoped he'd never have to go to another.

But here he stood in a cemetery, dressed in a black suit, saying goodbye to a friend far to soon. He hadn't known Tadashi for very long, but the older boy had done nothing but make Donnie feel welcome at SFIT.

His family had accompanied him there to show their support. Mercifully, his siblings behaved themselves (even Mikey, though there was a near miss with the buffet table at the reception).

Donnie did his best to be there for Hiro, but his fellow teen genius was inconsolable. He shut himself off from the world, and nothing anyone did would bring him out of it.

Days went by, and Donnie didn't hear anything more about Hiro other than he had confined himself to his room.

Donnie understood somewhat. He couldn't imagine how he'd feel if he lost one of his brothers or Karai like that. But he knew by the haunted look that had always been in his Master Splinter's eyes when remembering Tang Shen that the pain never fully went away.

One day Donnie decided enough was enough, and he decided to go visit Hiro.

Hiro's Aunt Cass was thrilled that a friend had stopped by, and eagerly let him up to Hiro's room.

When he got there he saw Hiro laying on a beanbag chair staring off into space. The boy didn't even acknowledge Donnie when he entered.

"Uh, hey Hiro," said Donnie softly.

Hiro didn't respond.

Not to be discouraged, Donnie entered into the room a bit more, and sat down at Hiro's computer chair. He then waited silently for Hiro to say something.

There was a heavy silence in the room. Finally Hiro realized the silent treatment wouldn't be enough to make him leave.

"Here to tell me to stop wasting away?" he asked bitterly. "Gonna try to get me to come to college and get on with my life?"

The way Hiro said it was enough to tell Donnie that he'd probably heard something along those lines from everyone else. No matter how well intentioned the person saying it had been, it must have grown tiring to hear it again and again, and another repetition of it would be unwelcome.

But that wasn't why Donnie was there, so he answered with a firm, "No."

The surprise from that response was enough to make Hiro actually look at him instead of at the wall.

Donnie took a deep breath and continued. "Look, I can't say I know what you're going through."

Hiro let out a loud snort at that and turned away.

Donnie only frowned but pressed on. "I may not know, but my father does," he said firmly.

Now Hiro was looking at him again, this time in skepticism.

"Before my father adopted me and my brothers, he was married to a woman named Tang Shen, and together they had my sister Karai," Donnie explained, telling an abridged version of the story he'd heard many times before. "But Tang Shen died one night when the house caught on fire. Karai was kidnapped that same night, so for awhile he thought he'd lost her too."

"Because of that, my father moved to get away from the memories. But for a long time he was in despair over his loss, and really lonely. Nothing he did felt like it was worth doing. He didn't see any point in socializing, or doing a lot the things he used to love. He just felt miserable."

Hiro frowned at that. Such feelings were no doubt familiar to him right now.

"Then one day, through an… _odd_ series of circumstances, he decided to adopt us. Myself and my three brothers, that is." Donnie had to smile a bit at just how much of the story he was leaving out. "And with adopting us he finally had something worth doing again. My father is not the kind of man to let four kids suffer while he dealt with his grief. He did his best to raise my brothers and I right, and we never once felt that we were unloved. And over time, my Father healed as well. He still misses Tang Shen, and though we eventually got Karai back, he still laments the time he lost with her. But he's happy, and that's more than he ever thought he'd be again."

"So what are you saying?" Hiro asked softly.

Donnie gave Hiro an encouraging smile. "I'm saying you _can_ be happy again someday, Hiro. It might take awhile, and the pain will never really go away, but you can still be happy in life eventually."

Hiro didn't look like he fully believed him, but he didn't refute Donnie's statement.

Encouraged by this Donnie said, "My advise to you is to find something _you_ consider to be worth doing. Now, you're clearly much too young to adopt four tots of your own-"

Hiro managed a wry smile at Donnie's joke.

"- But if you can find something that you feel is worth doing, it can only help in the long run. What that is, I don't know. It's completely up to you. Just know I'd be happy to help in any way I can."

Having said his piece, Donnie looked to Hiro for his response.

The younger boy mulled over all that Donnie had said, and gave a small nod.

"I'll think about it," he said.

"That's all I ask," replied Donnie, as he stood to leave.

"Hey, Donnie," Hiro called after him.

The turtle turned college student looked back at him.

"Thanks," said Hiro sincerely.

"What are friends for," said Donnie with a grin.

With that he left the Lucky Cat Café to allow Hiro to think about what he'd said.

A few minute later he receive a call from his Aunt Cass, thanking him profusely for whatever he'd said to Hiro. Apparently not long after Donnie left, Hiro had gone rushing out the door to get registered at SFIT.

Donnie couldn't shake the feeling there was more to it than that (since he'd never even mentioned the college after Hiro's initial comment), but it wasn't until later he found out just what that was.

* * *

**20.9 2003 Verse**

Bishop walked through his base after a long and trying day. He was exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to just sit down and put his feet up.

As he passed one of his labs he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

He backtracked and saw the four terrapin thorns in his side gathered around his lab equipment.

Making vanilla egg creams… _Again_.

Normally Bishop would have gone into a rage at the sight of the turtles in his lab, and would have them strapped down to a dissection table before they could even blink. But right now he was simply too tired to really do much about it.

"You again?" Bishop asked with all the dryness of the Sahara desert.

The four turtles all froze, and looked at Bishop like he had caught them with their hands in the cookie jar.

Michelangelo sheepishly held out a cup to Bishop. "Egg cream?" he offered.

Bishop just glared at them all and triggered the alarm to alert the guards.

The turtles bolted, and the guards chased after them.

Once they were all gone, Bishop entered the lab, picked up one of the discarded egg creams, and gave it a taste.

"That _is_ a good egg cream," he said to himself.

* * *

**20.10 2012 Verse**

Casey gaped, and April and Karai both smothered giggles as they caught sight of what Mikey had deemed good human disguises for himself and his brothers in order to go out in public.

Mikey beamed at them from under a blond wig and sunglasses. A pink and orange scarf was wrapped around his neck to cover the lower half of his face. He was also wearing a floor length red floral dress, an orange and white parka, and oven mitts.

Raph was glowering at the girls for laughing, but he didn't look much better than Mikey. He had on a black wig, red sunglasses, a pink turtleneck with a purple vest and red beaded necklace, red oven mitts, a purple skirt with purple and pink leggings underneath, and giant purple Ugg boots.

Donnie looked utterly mortified under a long brown wig, floppy green hat, and coke bottle glasses. He had on a lilac turtleneck poncho with llamas stitched into it, and a teal, long sleeve, floor length dress under it, and navy oven mitts.

Leo looked the worst. He had a vivid red haired wig and a pair of space age looking sunglasses on his head. He had an orange scarf and light blue oven mitts, but he was also wearing a navy sweatshirt with a picture of Captain Ryan on it that said 'I'm a Space Heroes Chick'. Underneath it he had a floor length skirt with a star spangled pattern. One look at his face, and the others could tell he wanted to keep the shirt.

Taking in this sight, the two real girls collapsed laughing. Casey, meanwhile, was trying to wrap his head around the fact that his butt-kicking ninja friends were standing before him disguised as girls.

"I thought you said you had a fool proof disguises, Mikey?" he said when he finally found his voice.

"I did, see," said Mikey striking a pose.

"He has a point," said Donnie reluctantly (thank goodness Casey wasn't looping or he'd never let them live this down). "With the shape our feet, we can't really wear most types of shoes, and the wigs are necessary to hide as much of our heads as possible, and they look less suspicious than hoods."

"And the types of clothes that can cover all that are girls clothes," said Mikey cheerfully, not seeing anything wrong with it.

"But-" Casey tried to say, but Raph cut him off.

"Don't bother, there isn't another way to disguise us. Believe me, I've tried," he said gruffly, refusing to look in his friends eye.

April tried in vain to compose herself as she said, "Well, heehee, at least no one will guess you guys are, pfff, _turtles_."

"F-fashion disasters, on the other hand…" said Karai, still snickering madly.

Mikey's grin dropped off his face as he glowered at the girls. "Are you insulting my mad fashion skills?" he demanded with his hands on his hips.

Just as he said that, Master Splinter exited the dojo. He took in the scene before him, and his sons all stared at him like deer in the headlights.

Master Splinter clutched his forehead at the sight of them, before turning to walk back into the dojo. "I don't want to know," he stated.

* * *

**20.11 Dimension M: Red and Black **_(Inspired by zibanitu6969's DeviantArt Comic, and not at all owned by me. Go read it, it's awesome.)_

Movie Raphael was not sure of what to make of this loop. It was either a very twisted variant loop, or he'd woken up in an alternate dimension that he'd not heard of before.

The differences were glaringly obvious. For one his entire family had died a decade ago, leaving him alone. For another he was twenty-eight years old, had only one eye, and his whole body was covered in old scars.

Also he was the Shredder, can't forget about that.

He'd freaked out _badly_ when he'd realized that fact. Fortunately, those around him had attributed it to a nightmare about his past, and thought little of it.

It was really no wonder. Raph tried very hard not to think about those loop memories. They were indeed the stuff of nightmares.

After the initial shock had worn of Raph had considered crashing the loop so he would not have to face living in the roll of his family's most hated enemy.

But those thoughts were soon discarded when he saw the Foot Clan he was leading, and how it was far different from the one he was used to.

It seems that under a turtle's rule the Foot clan was surprisingly _not bad_. There were still some within it he couldn't stand (for example, that Cheng character was an even bigger nag than Leo), but the people he was leading, especially his lieutenants and students, were actually _good_ _people_.

There was his first lieutenant Honshu. He had apparently been a former student of Raph's and held the turtle in great respect. He also seemed to have a screwball sense of humor, and was very good at taunting his opponents. Raph never saw the man without his mask and uniform, but he had seen him wear odd things over it, like a frilly apron, or an 'I Heart (Foot Symbol)' t-shirt.

Then there was his second lieutenant, Cho Ocho. It seemed he was an old friend of Raph's who'd joined the Foot for his own reasons. He was often the straight man to Honshu's antics, and was not afraid to tease Raph and treat him as more of a friend than a boss.

Then there was his youngest student, Leo…

Not Leonardo, just Leo. He was a thirteen-year-old (more or less) mutant turtle that had been found and taken in by Raph. When he'd been found, the kid had no name, no past, and no memories. He'd later been named Leo because he shared a great physical resemblance to the late Leonardo.

Leo's lack of memories left him very naïve and childish, but he was extremely grateful to Raph for giving him a home and a purpose (even if it was to join the Foot). In fact, Leo seemed to have a healthy dose of hero worship for the older turtle, and threw himself into training in order to impress him.

And darn it if the kid didn't have Raph wrapped around his finger. He was just so damn cute.

So all in all, it was a strange loop for Raph to experience, but it was not all together unpleasant.

* * *

**20.12 2012 Verse**

Donnie and Mr. O'Neil ducked and dodged to avoid getting shot at by the creature Donnie had accidentally released while rescuing Mr. O'Neil from the Kraang Detention Facility.

"It looks like some family of salamandra die, if I'm not mistaken," said Donnie as he ran.

"With that propostess?" Mr. O'Neil asked as he ran beside him. "It's clearly a Pleurodelinae. A newt."

Said newt hurled a throwing star at them, which hit the wall in front of them and exploded.

Donnie stared at where the explosive had been before he could reply. "More like a N-"

"**A **_**NEWTRALIZER**_**!" **Bellowed Mikey as he suddenly swung down from the rafters to hang upside down next to Donnie and Mr. O'Neil.

The orange wearing turtle then turned and glared at Donnie. "_**I'm**_ the one who names stuff, dude," Mikey said firmly.

Donnie could only gape at his brother (where the heck did _he_ come from?). But he wasn't allowed to gawk for long, as the newly christened Newtralizer started shooting at them again.

* * *

**20.13 MB Verse (Continued from 18.14) **_Requested by carlos13_

After her conversation with the 2012 Hamato family, April couldn't help her curiosity over the book that had caused such an uproar.

So after she'd been made comfortable with her mutant family (again), she asked Master Splinter if she could see the book that had taught them ninjutsu.

He handed her the wear worn text, and April was careful holding it, in case it fell apart.

As she examined the cover she was surprised to see what was written on as the title.

'_**Ninjutsu for Dummies, by Hamato Yoshi'**_was the title beveled into the cover of the book.

April stared at it for good minute. "Huh?" was all she could say.

* * *

**20.14 1987 Verse**

The Shredder had decided to change up his game plan this time around. Instead of one of his typical 'take over the world' schemes, he had decided to hit the turtles where it hurt.

He'd paid off corrupt politicians to outlaw the making and consumption of all pizza, and pizza related foods.

Needless to say the turtles weren't the only ones outraged by this. The pizza loving people of America immediately took action.

And leading the charge was, of course, the turtles.

"Give Us Pizza! Or Give Us Death!" was Michelangelo's war cry as they led an army of protesters to the White House to keep that bill from legalizing.

* * *

**A/N Read, Review, Give Suggestions. **

20.1- Robin Lost wanted the turtles to be able to become dragons without the amulets. Thanks for the suggestion. They were able to go dragon, and this is what they did with it. What problems do you think they could solve by turning into dragons?

20.2- I was re-watching the original movie, and thought this would be fun.

20.3- They both have angel names, I couldn't resist. Karai's arts and crafts is a hobby of hers she developed after joining the family. Let me know if there is any art project you want her to stick on her brothers.

20.4- I bet that felt good for Mike.

20.5- I know Alopex becomes a good guy, and I actually really like her. But until she switches sides she's pretty cold.

20.6- as requested by Delphine Pryde and guest. It's the Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He remembered Leo from the loop Leo replaced Oz. Mikey kinda wanted Spike to stay, he thought having a Vampire roommate would be cool.

20.7- Mike the drill sergeant XD

20.8- Thanks again, thegirlwholived91. As much as I love Tadashi, I didn't save him. Sorry, but I feel it would have ruined a lot of the messages of the movie if he'd somehow survived. Instead we get Donnie helping Hiro with his grief. I may do more with this later. But if I do, the turtles won't be official members of BH6, I can see them being more of the teams stealth squad who handles the sneaky stuff while BH6 causes the distractions.

20.9- Inspired by a deleted scene from the show where the turtles do just that. In my mind, they get better at it each time, so now Bishop only catches them by luck.

20.10- Raph and Mikey's outfits are based on the outfits in the comic based on the show. I made up the other two's. It was in issue 7, Triple Date Disaster. Mikey is my hero for talking Raph into wearing a skirt. Of course, according to those comics, it's not the only time he wears one.

20.11- This is a tribute for zibanitu6969's amazing comic on DeviantArt called **Dimension M** **Red and Black**. GO READ IT! IT IS AWESOME, AND ADORABLE, AND I LOVE IT SO MUCH! But seriously, read it. The story is amazing, and I can't wait to see what happens next. Plus Leo is so freakin' adorable, check it out if only for the cuteness.

20.12- Just Mikey swooping in and stopping Donnie from stealing his job.

20.13- Thanks again carlos13. I know that's not the real title, it's just there for laughs.

20.14- Shredder decided to hit them where it hurts. It's a funny thought to see the turtles go legal, I picture it as a Legally Blond sort of thing.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	21. Chapter 21

**21.1 SAINW Verse**

"Why did we never think of this before?" Mike asked as Don03 fitted him with an advanced mechanical arm to replace his stump.

The genius turtle shrugged in response. "Beats me. But better late than never, I suppose."

The two fell silent as Don continued his work.

"Do I get wifi on this thing?" Mike couldn't help but ask a few minutes later.

* * *

**21.2 2012 Verse**

Donnie sat down in his chair in his lab. His current project was giving him some trouble, and he knew he needed to relax for a bit before his brain exploded.

Getting comfortable, he leaned his chair back and kicked his feet up onto the table.

"Feet off the table, Donatello!" called a motherly voice through the open door of his lab.

Donnie squeaked in surprise and quickly righted himself before finding a different way to get comfortable.

Meanwhile, Leo was watching a Space Heroes rerun on the TV. The show was coming up on the best part, and he eagerly scooched forwards to get a better view of it.

"Don't sit so close to the television, Leonardo! You'll ruin your eyes!" called the voice again.

Leonardo looked sheepish, before scooting back to his original position.

Raph had witnessed all this from his beanbag chair. He rolled his eyes at the sight, and went back to the magazine he'd been reading.

"Michelangelo! Don't Even _THINK_ About Dumping That On Your Brother!" called the voice more sharply this time.

Raph looked up at that shout and saw Mikey frozen in mid action. Apparently the younger turtle had been about to dumb a bucket of rainbow glitter glue on Raph's head when he'd gotten his warning (where he'd gotten a bucket of glitter glue was anyone's guess).

Raph snarled as he realized what had nearly happened. He jumped to his feet and raised his fist to give his brother a good thump, when the voice rang out once again.

"_Raphael!_ Do _Not_ Hit Your Brother!" Tang Shen called sternly from where she was teaching Karai the traditions of a tea ceremony in the dojo.

Raph scowled and lowered his fist. "Yes, Mother!" he called back, before giving Mikey a dirty look.

"Dude, how does she _do_ that?" asked Mikey in bewilderment. From her position in the dojo there was no way that Tang Shen could have seen any of the actions that she had just scolded against.

"Didn't ya know, Bonehead?" Raph said in a grumpy tone. "Moms have superpowers."

Mikey's eyes widened in awe at the idea of a SuperMom. He ran and poked his head into the dojo.

"You're the best, Mom! I love you!" he cried cheerfully.

Karai rolled her eyes, but Tang Shen only smiled warmly.

"I love you too, Michelangelo," she replied.

* * *

**21.3 Prime Verse **_Requested by changeofheart505_

It was a weird loop for sure.

It was like the entire world had hit the mute button. No matter what Leo or the others did, not a sound could be heard.

When they tried to speak, no voice came out. When they knocked over something heavy, there wasn't a single crash. At one point, Michelangelo held an air horn up to his ear and pressed it, but not a sound could be heard.

Yet despite that, they could always tell what the other was saying when they tried to speak. Even if they weren't looking at it, they could tell when something got knocked over, and reacted accordingly. And when Mike used the horn to his ear, his ear hurt despite not hearing anything.

It was a very strange loop, and it was not at all helped by the very dramatic way other people moved when 'speaking' either.

When that loop ended and the next one started, the turtles were greatly relieved, and spent the first few hours listening to music at full volume, and shouting at each other just so they could hear themselves talk.

Master Splinter was left to wonder if his pupils had gone insane, as he searched desperately for earplugs.

* * *

**21.4 2012 Verse**

The entire Hamato Family sans Mikey were crowded around the TV to watching a concert.

"I can't believe he actually did it," said Raph in disbelief.

"Neither can I. It should be impossible," said Donnie, completely flummoxed by the sheer lack of logic in his younger brother's latest achievement.

"And for that matter, when and where did he get them?" asked Leo. "Did he break into the history museum or something?"

Karai huffed. "If there's one thing I've learned since joining this family it's this. Never underestimate Michelangelo."

"Indeed," agreed Master Splinter, who was equal parts amused and worried for the family's youngest.

On the TV, Mikey and his Mummy best friend finished their Hip Hop concert in Hong Kong. While waving to a roaring crowd, they climbed into their golden UFO and took off for their next concert in Tokyo.

* * *

**21.5 Coming Out of their Shells Tour Verse**

The Movie turtles awoke in the middle of a concert stage, surrounded by screaming fans (most of whom were under the age of ten).

Looking down the four realized they were dressed in punk style clothing, and they were all holding instruments.

Apparently they were supposed to be playing.

"Oh **HELL **_**NO!**_" snarled Raph, who chucked his guitar into the audience (making one screaming fangirl very happy despite the resulting concussion), and storming off the stage.

Leo was frozen in place with a deer in the headlights expression. He was clearly wishing he was anywhere but here. Unfortunately it was hard to do a ninja vanish when you were standing under a spotlight.

Donny began clutching his temple in a vain attempt to fight off the headache that was looming in his brain. He turned and followed Raph off the stage just to get away from all the noise. Taking pity on his leader, he dragged Leo (still sporting a shell shocked expression) along with him.

Mikey, on the other hand walked to the edge of the stage to wave at the screaming crowd.

"Let's Hear It If You Love Mikey!" he called out to the audience with a big grin on his face.

The resulting cheers were deafening.

* * *

**21.6 IDW Verse**

Casey and Raph could only gape at what they were seeing.

"You've gotta be kidding me," said Raph, vocalizing what they were both thinking.

'_Well this is new,'_ Casey thought as realized just what he was seeing.

It seemed that this time around, Alopex had taken her 'damsel in distress' routine a step farther. Instead of being chased into an alley by some thugs, she was being hogtied to a set of railroad tracks, and the next train could be seen coming fast.

"Help!" she cried shrilly as she struggled against the ropes that were binding her. Aside from being a mutant fox, she certainly looked the part of a classic damsel in need of saving.

The two thugs laughed like cliché bad guys, and stood guard to make sure Alopex would become rail pizza.

Needless to say, they couldn't just let her die, especially since there was a good likelihood her 'allies' would just leave her there if they didn't show up.

So Casey and Raph leapt into action to save the fox girl. All the while they were fighting, Casey was wondering how he would convince Raph not to trust her once they were done.

He could always use the training collar again.

Turns out he didn't need to convince Raph of anything. Apparently tying her to the track hadn't originally been part of their plan, and Alopex was so pissed about it that she blew her own cover, and chased her 'allies' off into the night.

"I knew it was a trap all along," Raph assured Casey as they watched Alopex throw various pointy objects at the punks as they ran out of sight.

"Sure you didn't," Casey replied, not fully believing him. "Still, she could have at least said thank you."

* * *

**21.7 2012 Verse **_Requested by Delphine Pryde, changeofheart505, and Jacen_

Another dog had replaced Spike for this loop, much to Raph's irritation (though Donnie told him not to be too surprised by that, as Spike was a common name for a dog).

"Did you fall into mutagen already?" Raph had to ask as he examined his new pet.

The dog only stared back at him silently. He did look somewhat like a mutant already, as he stood on his hind legs, and wore a wide brim brown hat. He was a small white dog with black ears, and whiskers in the shape of a mustache.

However, what stood out the most about him (aside from him possibly being a mutant) was the fact that he was very skinny.

Realizing this, Raph gestured for Spike to follow him into the kitchen. "Come on, little doggy," Raph said coaxingly to him. "Let's get Mikey to whip something up that'll put some meat on your bones."

Not wanting to pass up a free meal, Spike smiled and followed the turtle.

* * *

**21.8 NM Verse **

When Venus woke up on the Astro Megaship, she immediately looked around for the Rangers.

However, all she saw was her fellow turtles milling around.

That's when her loop memories kicked in and she grinned in anticipation.

Mikey (who it seems was awake as well) leaned over to whisper to her. "Are we really the Power Rangers this loop?" he asked eagerly.

Venus grinned widely and nodded.

"_Sweet!"_ said Mikey in delight.

Meanwhile within the sewers of New York, five teenagers with attitude lounged around an abandoned subway station.

Then all of a sudden, TJ stopped and looked at all of them in confusion. "Wait a minute, why are we living in a sewer?"

The other four teens exchanged glances and shrugged. There was really no reason for it.

* * *

**21.9 2012 Verse **_Requested by nightmaster000_

Karai gritted her teeth as she slipped silently through the ninja stronghold. This was by far her most hated loop of them all. It was a very twisted Variant Loop, and she couldn't wait for it to end.

In a nutshell, all the good guys were the bad guys, and vise versa. Meaning in this loop, the Foot and the Kraang were the heroes trying to save the world, and Karai's worst enemies were her own family.

It was all just so wrong.

Master Splinter was acting much like the Shredder in the baseline, a bitter and heartless ninja master, who didn't care who he had to go through in order to get revenge.

Being raised like that, her brothers had become twisted versions of themselves.

Leo had become a ruthless take-no-prisoners tactical prodigy, who's plans rarely failed, and left bloody devastation in their wake.

Raph no longer fought to protect his family or the weak, he fought just because he relished in the violence, and seemed to take great pleasure in ending lives of both opponent and innocent alike in bloody and painful ways.

Donnie had turned into an apathetic mad scientist, with no moral standing, and a nasty habit of experimenting on all those he came across (including his own brothers). He also was the manufacturer of several weapons of mass destruction that the turtles used to complete their missions, causing a high casualty count.

The less said about the warped version of Mikey the better. Karai knew she would be having nightmares about him for months.

But despite all that, they were still her family. So now, Karai was slipping into their Lair to attempt to get through to them. To beg them to come to their senses, and be the wonderful people she knew they were, rather than these broken reflections.

And if she couldn't succeed, maybe she'd get lucky and they'd end the loop for her. Either way, she couldn't stand being in it anymore.

As Karai was sneaking around, she was startled to hear the quiet sounds of sobbing coming from one of the rooms.

As silently as a shadow, Karai slipped into the room and saw the source of the crying.

Leo was in the fettle position in the middle of the room. Surrounding him were the bloody corpses of kidnapped Foot Soldiers and their families. It was rumored that her family was kidnapping them and forcing them to fight and die against the turtles as part of the turtles' training. It seems that rumor was correct.

But then why was Leo so devastated.

Taking a chance, Karai slipped out of the shadows and approached him. "Leo?" she asked softly.

Her little brother looked up at her with horrified eyes, and Karai instantly realized that Leo was now awake. He'd probably just woken up, and seen the results of 'his' handiwork.

"K-Karai," he said hoarsely. "W-what have I done…?"

He looked down at the mutilated corpses, and could not seem to look away. "This is-" he whispered, trying to find the words. "There's no honor in this… How-how could I…"

Karai knelt down next to him, and pulled Leo into a protective embrace. The turtle clung to the kunoichi like a lifeline, finally able to tear his eyes away from the dead.

"It's not your fault," she murmured comfortingly into his ear. "It wasn't you."

Leo only shuddered in her arms, and gripped her tighter.

Just then the door snapped open, and Master Splinter stood there with their remaining brothers. It was obvious none of the rest of them had awoken, leaving Karai and Leo to continue to face this horror alone.

Without the slightest hint of remorse, Master Splinter ordered the three turtles to kill them both, and they were all too happy to oblige.

Karai only held Leo tightly, and didn't even bother to try and dodge the oncoming blow. Universe breaking or not, she couldn't stand to be in this loop any more.

* * *

**21.10 Equestria Verse**

When Karai opened her eyes again, she saw that she was still hugging Leo, despite the fact that the two of them had been turned into ponies.

She immediately knew where they were, having heard about this loop from the other Anchors. Raph was especially not looking forward to coming here, as he'd heard he'd been signed up for therapy along with the rest of his counterparts.

Karai looked down at Leo. He was still shaken from his experiences, and being killed by his own brothers had most likely made it all worse.

Therapy sounded like something they both desperately needed right now.

As if on cue, a purple unicorn approached them (Princess Twilight Sparkle no doubt) "Bad loop?" Twilight asked, as she got closer, recognizing the signs.

"Understatement," Karai replied.

The unicorn gave them a sympathetic look. "How does some hot chocolate and a listening ear sound?" she offered.

"Heavenly," said Karai. Leo nodding in agreement, still to shaken to speak. Karai stood, and pulled her brother up along with her. "Lead the way, Hime-sama," she said gratefully.

* * *

**21.11 Usagi Verse**

Walking along the beach, Usagi once again saw the crabs pulling the sword of the Gods, _Grass-Cutter,_ from the sea.

Knowing the trouble that would soon follow, Usagi snatched the sword up and pretended to throw it back into the ocean.

The crabs all snapped their claws angrily, and hurried back into the ocean to retrieve it again.

Unnoticed by them, Usagi actually slipped the sword into his subspace pocket so that it could not be stolen, and no one would know that he had it. He then quickly continued on his way, avoiding the roads so the samurai searching for the sword would not find him.

He's done this trick several times before, and now had enough_ Grass-Cutter_ swords to open his own shop.

Perhaps he should do that some loop. If everyone thought the swords were replicas, then they would not believe it when the next 'real one' was found.

At the very least they would stop filling up his subspace.

* * *

**21.12 1987 Verse**

The turtles gathered in Donatello's lab, as the purple wearing turtle activated his portable portal generator.

As it lit up, Hokum Hare stepped through looking eager.

"Happy Easter, Turtles!" he declared when he saw them.

Michelangelo grinned. "Happy Easter to you too, dude. How's it going?"

"Better now that this holiday had come around," said Hokum with a huff. "Being the Easter Bunny sure beats loosing races to that stuck up tortoise all the time."

"Ya still haven't beat him?" Leonardo asked.

Hokum looked annoyed. "Nope." Then he brightened. "Well, let's get on to the egg hunt, shall we."

Somehow the journey to the Channel 6 Egg Hunt turned into a race. With Hokum's eagerness to get to the job he saw as more worthwhile than racing a cheating tortoise over and over again, he far outstripped the four turtles.

It wasn't until he had reached Central Park that he realized he'd won the race.

"I Did IT!" he cheered as that realization set in, and the turtles caught up to him. "I finally won!"

"That's great, Long Ears," Raphael sarcastically said as he caught his breath. "Now get a move on. Your adoring public awaits."

Hokum beamed at them, before heading off to bring joy to the kids.

* * *

**21.13 2012 Verse (Continued from 14.8) **_Requested by changeofheart505_

As much as Raph loved New York City, there was a part of him that always looked forward to their visits up to Northampton.

He and his brothers were city boys through and through, but Raph still loved the woods. He could spend hours out exploring the forests, and just enjoying the brief moments of peace from his brothers and sister. But above all, Raph's favorite part of the forest was the wildlife.

He had always had a talent and fondness for animals. Slash's unwavering loyalty (no matter how misguided) even after his mutation could testify to that. He had also managed to make friends with a lot of the pigeons in New York, and had them trained to cover security cameras when he and his family needed to sneak past them. He also managed to train a flock to peck at the Purple Dragons whenever they saw them committing crimes.

So to be out in a forest teeming with wildlife was a treat that Raph always enjoyed (no matter how often his annoying siblings compared him to a Disney Princess, they were just jealous of how awesome he was).

The creatures of the forest seemed to share his sentiment, as they always seemed glad to see him too. They didn't get frightened or scamper off when he came by. They would let him get close to watch, and some even let him pet them.

They never did that for any of his siblings. If they came anywhere near the wildlife, the creatures would either bolt, hide, or attack them on sight (mostly the latter for Mikey).

Such was the case one spring day, when Raph had managed to come across a warren of rabbits. The small creatures were content to simply nibble on the grass as he watched them, and a brave few even came close enough for Raph to stroke their soft fur.

Suddenly, Raph got the distinct feeling that he was being watched.

He whipped his head around and saw a flash of grey fur vanish into some bushes.

He started to reach for his sai, but then he noticed that the bunnies had continued to nibble on their grass, not at all disturbed by whatever presence was nearby.

Considering that rabbits were one of the most skittish creatures that there were, their lack of alarm led Raph to relax his stance, and not pursue whatever it was. If it wasn't scaring the bunnies, it probably wouldn't be to scary for him either. Still, that didn't take away the feeling of being watched, and he didn't want anything to happen to the small creatures if he was wrong.

From within the thicket of bushes, a pair of vivid green eyes framed by grey fur watched the turtle thoughtfully.

The next day, Raph went back to the warren to make sure whatever had been in the woods hadn't harmed the rabbits.

To his great surprise, he found a basket of colorful chocolate eggs waiting for him on top of the warren when he arrived.

Though suspicious, Raph couldn't resist tasting one of the eggs. It was the single best tasting chocolate he'd ever had.

From his hiding spot, Bunnymund smiled at the sight of the teenaged turtle enjoying his googies. While he wasn't like most of the children Bunny protected, he couldn't let the kindness Raphael displayed go unrewarded.

* * *

**21.14 2003 Verse**

Hidden up in a tree, Usagi fidgeted with the pastel bow tie of the suit April had insisted he wear instead of his usual garb.

"I can not believe you convinced me to doing this," he deadpanned at his friends.

Mikey gave the samurai a wide grin. "Aw, buck up Usagi. It's for the kids."

Don nodded in agreement. "Trust me, you'll really make their day. They'll love you."

Raph snickered. "Besides, how often will we get to see you in a monkey suit."

Leo smiled at him apologetically, but did not offer him any way out.

Usagi sighed, and came out of hiding.

The children who were littered around them for the Easter Egg Hunt in Central Park all froze and looked at him in wonder.

Usagi held out the basket of painted eggs the turtles had given him, and said to them all, "Happy Easter, children!"

As Don had predicted, the children were overjoyed that the 'Easter Bunny' had come to visit.

* * *

**Read, Review, Give Suggestions. As you can see, I took off the Easter chapter, and added those loops to the end. Sorry this is late. I had to go visit relatives in Virginia, and we've been driving all day.**

21.1- I literally thought of this five seconds before I wrote it. It was a big duh moment for me, and I really should have thought of it sooner. It only occurred to me when I was reading RaphaelplusMikey's fic **TMNT Loops.**

21.2- How Lair dynamics might change with a mother in the house. That and it's cute.

21.3- changeofheart505 wanted a loop to be like a silent movies, and I figured the Prime Verse was black and white anyway, so why not. Thanks again.

21.4- Mikey says that this is one of his life goals in the episode **Mikey gets Shellacne. **I just thought I'd give it to him. The others are left to wonder how they got the UFO, and just where Mikey had managed to meet a mummy.

21.5- I never saw this tour (I wasn't even born yet when it happened), but I always thought it sounded silly. This is the turtles' reactions to the idea. Most aren't thrilled, but Mikey loves it.

21.6- I don't know where this came from, I just thought it was so cliché it was funny.

21.7- As requested by Delphine Pryde and changeofheart505. It's Spike, Snoopy's brother who lives in the desert.

21.8- Cause I love Power Rangers, and it's fun.

21.9- Yeah, that one got kinda dark. nightmaster000 wanted to see the turtles act as the bad guys for a change. I'll leave evil Mikey up to your imagination. Just know that it's terrifying. Leo woke up just as the last Foot Ninja was dying, and he saw and remembered all the terrible things that he'd done that loop. For someone as honor driven as Leo, that would probably be traumatizing. Karai gets the chance to be a good big sister.

21.10- They needed a vacation after that. Plus I haven't sent anyone to Equestria in awhile.

21.11- I like the Story about the Grass-Cutter Sword. But I'm sure Usagi would get sick of the hassle it causes after several loops.

21.12- Hokum was a little annoying, but I thought it'd be cool if he won a race. It still doesn't count since they're turtles, not tortoises, but let's not tell him that.

21.13- Thanks again for the idea changeofheart505. I thought this one would be a good idea since Easter was last Sunday. Also, I love Raph's talent with animals.

21.14- Usagi as the Easter Bunny. How could I resist.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	22. Chapter 22

**22.1 1987 Verse **

The four turtles stared at the redheaded girl they'd found in their sewers, fighting off punks who had been chasing her.

"Aren't you a little young to be a reporter?" Raphael asked, recognizing her from the TV.

"Yes, yes I am," April12 huffed. She was not at all pleased about the jumpsuit she had to wear. At least she still had her tessen.

* * *

**22.2 2012 Verse **

Within the Foot Stronghold, Master Splinter and the Shredder were locked in combat. The Shredder had kidnapped April, and given her to the Kraang in exchange for luring Splinter out of hiding. Meanwhile the turtles were putting a plan into motion to hopefully derail the Kraang's invasion.

While Master Splinter was worried for his sons, he had no doubt they would stop the Kraang's invasion plan and rescue April. For now, he needed to focus on defeating his old foe once and for all. He would not allow Oroku Saki to harm his family again.

As they fought, they voiced barbs at each other about their past. The Shredder repeatedly accused him of stealing Tang Shen from him, to which Splinter replied that she was not his, and made her own choice.

As the fight progressed, they eventually came to a standstill. Master Splinter managed to tie a rope around the Shredder, and his sword was locked in the Shredder's gauntlets. Now it was a matter of who would move first.

"You never had anything but your hatred," snarled Master Splinter to his old enemy." And if you defeat me, you will have _nothing_!"

The Shredder snarled and broke free of the rope. Master Splinter had to leap back to avoid a blow from his gauntlet.

Oroku Saki sneered at Splinter and laughed. "_That_ is where you are wrong," he taunted menacingly. "You took something for me so I took something from you. Your _daughter_."

Master Splinter froze up at this news. He was thunderstruck. After all these years of thinking Miwa had been dead…

"No…" was all he could whisper in his shock. "It can't be…"

"Actually, that makes **_so_** much sense," said a voice from above them.

Both ninja masters wheeled around to see that they had an audience.

Master Splinter could only gape at what he saw.

Sitting on the ledge above them (passing a large bowl of popcorn between them) were his sons, Karai, and April. All of who were looking perfectly content to sit back and watch the show.

"Miwa?" Splinter asked in surprise.

"_Karai!_" shouted the Shredder in a rage.

"Those are my names, don't wear them out," replied Karai flippantly.

"Why are you here?" snarled the Shredder. "Why have you not destroyed those _freaks_ beside you?"

Karai cocked her head to the side. "Because these freaks are my friends, and apparently (according to you) they're also my brothers," she said airily.

The Shredder was speechless with fury, and Master Splinter took that as a chance to ask, "My sons, what are you doing here?"

Raph shrugged. "Well, we already destroyed the portal, and stopped the Kraang invasion."

"_And _saved April," said Donnie proudly.

Next to him, April gave a little wave, her mouth full of popcorn.

"So we decided to come here and watch you kick the Shredder's butt," Leo finished.

"GO DAD!" cheered Mikey, accidentally knocking into the popcorn bowl, and sending the kernels flying everywhere.

Master Splinter stared at his children in bewilderment. Then they all shouted a warning, and he dodged as the Shredder attempted to attack him while he was distracted.

They quickly resumed their battle, but this time Master Splinter was cheered on by his children, and he did not want to disappoint them.

The Shredder didn't stand a chance.

* * *

**22.3 1987(ish) Verse **_Requested by changeofheart505_

"Am I the only one who finds this ironic?" asked Raphael sarcastically as he stood in line for lunch.

"You mean the fact that we're world saving heroes who've been put in Juvenile Hall for reasons beyond my understanding?" asked Donatello with an equal amount of sarcasm in his voice.

Instead of their sewer lair, the turtles had woken up in a cell wearing black and white striped jumpsuits. It hadn't taken a genius to figure out where they were.

The real question was, why were they there?

Leonardo tried to stay on the bright side of things. "Cheer up, guys," he said. "It's only for one loop. And maybe this loop will be a short one."

"One can only hope," grumbled Raphael to you.

"I don't really care where we are," said Michelangelo with a shrug as the lunch line moved forward. "Just so long as we get some food soon, I'm starving."

Just as he said that, Michelangelo came to the front of the line. He gave his most winning smile to the greasy looking cafeteria worker behind the counter.

"One pizza with the works, please," Michelangelo ordered, holding out his tray.

The cafeteria worker gave a loud snort. "We ain't got no pizza here," he said gruffly, before spooning a glob of unappetizing looking slop onto Michelangelo's tray. "Next!" he called.

Michelangelo froze at that, and stared at the worker with wide eyes. "No _PIZZA!_ But-but-but-"

Leonardo got his food, then gave his brother a gentle push, and led him the nearest empty table. Donatello and Raphael soon joined them with their own food.

Once they had all gathered, Michelangelo looked at them all with wild eyes. "Who's up for busting out of here, guys?"

The other three turtles exchanged glances. "Do you even have to ask," said Donatello.

* * *

**22.4 2012 Verse**

Leo sat hunched in a cage in Bradford's Dojo. Karai had captured him while he and his brothers had been out looking for the mutagen canisters they'd accidentally dropped all over the city.

"Sweet," he muttered to himself sarcastically. "Captured, and now totally humiliated. Awesome day, Leo, awesome day."

"Oh, you haven't even begun to be embarrassed yet," said Karai as she entered the room followed by her Foot-Bots.

Leo did a double take as she walked into the room. He got even more worried as he saw what the Foot-Bots were carrying.

"Er, Karai?" Leo said nervously. "Why are you in your pajamas? And why are your soldiers carrying pillows, blankets, and popcorn. And, uh, what's with all the _pink_ stuff."

Karai only grinned at him wickedly, and released him from his cage. Leo tried to escape, but the Foot-Bots quickly caught him and held him down. The lead turtle could only gulp as the kunoichi began coming towards with an evil smirk on her face…

Awhile later, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey arrived at the Dojo, planning to rescue their brother (and apologize for undermining his authority).

After Raph coaxed a flock of pigeons to cover all the security cameras on the roof, the three of them slipped in through the sunlight and hid on top of the rafters.

They searched below them for their older brother, and were tense and ready to fight the second they saw a Foot Ninja.

But when they spotted Leo, they nearly fell off the rafters in shock.

Sitting in a giant pillow and blanket fort were Leo and Karai, watching _Space Heroes: The Search for Mindstrong_ on a big screen TV.

Leo appeared to be in shock, as he just sat stiffly on his cushion, his eyes focused on the movie but not really seeing it. He was handcuffed on a long chain to a heavy looking cinderblock, which explained why he'd not escaped on his own.

The reason he'd for his near catatonic state was obvious. Karai had stuffed him in a frilly pink tutu, and as they sat there she was painting his toenails and chattering about clothes.

The other three turtles were so surprised by what they were seeing, that they didn't notice some Foot-Bots sneaking up on them until it was too late.

The three turtles quickly found themselves sprawling on the ground with Foot-Bots pinning them down.

"It's about time you got here," said Karai, looking up from Leo's toes.

Leo started at the sight of his brothers, but did not fully recover from his shell shock. His expression morphed into a combination of mortification at his brothers seeing him dressed like this, and worry for their safety.

"What are you _doing_, Karai?!" Raph demanded from the floor, fighting to escape the Foot-Bots' grip.

Karai snickered at them. "Well, the Shredder is out of town, and it occurred to me that I've never had a slumber party before," she said coyly.

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey were all so surprised by this answer that they stopped struggling and stared at her in disbelief.

"_Really_?" Donnie had to ask.

"Yup," said Karai cheerfully. "Welcome to my slumber party. You're all invited."

"Awesome!" cheered Mikey, clearly forgetting that they were in enemy territory.

"_MIKEY!"_ shouted his brothers in exasperation (Leo finally coming out of his shocked state to do so).

Mikey pouted. "What? I've always wanted to go to a slumber party. Girls always seem to have a ton of fun at them on TV."

"The key word being _girls_, ya bonehead!" snapped Raph, who resumed his struggling with vigor. "There's no way I'm staying for some stupid, girly-" he was cut off as the Foot-Bot holding him shoved his face into the carpet.

Karai laughed. "You make it sound like I'm giving you a choice."

In the end, Raph and Donnie ended up joining Leo in being handcuffed to the cinderblock. Mikey was happy to join the party willingly (though Karai did not miss the way his eyes canvassed the room and the handcuffs for escape options if the party turned sour), and have fun tormenting his brothers with makeovers.

After a few hours later, after doing every silly, cliché, slumber party activity in the book, the four turtles and their sister (though at the time, the turtles didn't know it) fell asleep in the fort. While Leo, Raph, and Donnie would _never_ admit it, they had all had fun.

It didn't stop them from escaping first thing in the morning, but Karai had expected that anyway.

* * *

**22.5 MB Verse**

Once again, after the Foot took the subway station hostage, April followed the turtles up to the rooftop.

As usual, the turtle were basking in their victory. Raph was especially gloating, as the constant loops had allowed his ninjutsu to vastly improve, far outstripping the others (much to Donny's bafflement, and Leo's annoyance).

Instead of pulling out her camera, April climbed up onto the rooftop. "Nice job, tonight!" she called.

The three non-looping turtles froze with deer in the headlights expressions on their faces.

Raph, on the other hand, nodded to her in greeting. "Hey, April," he said.

His brothers' jaws dropped in shock, and they all turned to stare at Raph.

Chuckling at their reactions, April replied, "Hi, Raph. Anything new?"

"Same old, same old," Raph replied gruffly, meaning this was a standard loop as far as he knew, no variants.

The other turtles watched this exchange with gob smacked expressions. To their knowledge, Raph didn't really like humans, much less be on speaking terms with one.

"OH MY _GOSH!_" Mikey burst out. "RAPH HAS A _GIRLFRIEND!_ AND SHE'S _HOT_!"

He turned to his older brother with a wounded expression. "That is so not cool, brah. Why do you get a hot girlfriend? I'm the cute one."

The rest of them stared at the youngest turtle in surprise.

Then April burst out laughing, and Raph smacked Mikey over the head and snapped, "She's _NOT_ my girlfriend, you idiot!"

* * *

**22.6 Justice League (TV series) Verse **_Requested by RobinLost_

It was common knowledge that Batman did not take well to getting help from new people, especially ones he'd had no previous knowledge.

So when the Justice League was called to New York to handle a crisis, Batman was severely irked when Superman gladly accepted the help of the four local vigilantes, and was watching them suspiciously.

The fact that they were mutants had nothing to do with it (despite what the one in red thought). Batman just didn't trust new people, period.

But despite his suspicions, he couldn't help but be impressed by these turtles. All save for one at least.

Though to be fair, that turtle wasn't too impressed with them either.

"I'm just saying," the turtle named Michelangelo whispered to any of his brothers that would listen (unaware, or simply not caring that they all could hear him), "These guys are alright, but Silver Sentry and the Justice Force are way cooler than them."

Raphael simply growled in annoyance, and slapped his chattering brother on the head. The other two turtles wore similar expressions of exasperation at their youngest antics.

This did little to detour Michelangelo, and he continued to blabber on about how he wished that the Justice Force had not been switched out for the Justice League for this loop.

Donatello sent Batman and Superman an apologetic look for his brother's behavior. "Sorry about him," he said. "But Mikey's really loyal to the Silver Sentry, and he has a hard time keeping his opinions to himself."

Superman, being the Boy Scout that he was, waved the apology away and thought nothing of it.

"If we can put up with the Flash, we can deal with him," Batman added dryly.

* * *

**22.7 2012 Verse **_Requested by changeofheart505 and phantom00_

Once again, a dog named Spike had replaced Raph's pet turtle that loop. This time it was big grey bulldog with a red barbed collar. When asked, Raph grumbled that at least this Spike was a tuff guy breed.

What was odd was the fact that this Spike seemed to take an instant liking to Master Splinter. He would follow the giant rat everywhere, and seemed very protective of the ninja master (regardless of the fact Master Splinter hardly needed the protection). He'd do the same for any of the turtles if need be, but it was Splinter that Spike focused on the most.

The reason for his protective tendencies became clear one day, when a blue-grey cat with white gloves snuck (as much as one can in a house full of ninjas) into the Lair, and tried to beat Master Splinter over the head with a giant mallet.

Master Splinter had been so surprised by the cat's actions that he'd not reacted immediately to the threat. Just as he'd been about to dodge and disarm the cat, the cat was grabbed from behind by Spike.

The bulldog gripped the feline by the neck and glared at him. The cat responded with a sheepish smile, and he carefully placed the mallet on the ground.

Spike was not at all fooled by the cat's attempts to seem innocent, and proceeded to pummel the cat before kicking it straight out of the Lair.

Once he'd recovered from what he'd just seen, Master Splinter patted Spike on the head and said, "Good dog."

* * *

**22.8 Harry Potter Verse **_Requested by changeofheart505_

One of the best things about all four Hamato03 brothers being in different Hogwarts houses, was that they all could play against each other at Quidditch.

Sure it would have been great if they'd all been on the same team, but being the competitive teenagers that they were, playing against each other was a lot more fun and it had the additional benefit of bragging rights.

On the Gryffindor team, Raphael excelled as a Beater. He acted on a broom like he did in a fight, powering through his opponents and using all his considerable strength to win. He also loved the fact he could take out his aggression on things (and people) and not get in trouble for it.

With the Hufflepuff team, Michelangelo took great fun in being the Seeker. He was always the fastest and most agile of his brothers, skills that were essential for a Seeker. He also took great pride in the fact that his role on the team was most likely to assure victory.

The Ravenclaw team snapped Donatello up to be their Keeper. He was very good at predicting the flight paths of the other players, and always seemed to be in the exact right place to block the goals.

At first, Leonardo's old fear of heights made him a bit reluctant to try for the Slytherin team. But in the end he couldn't let all his brothers have all the fun so he tried out for the Chaser position, and dominated the game. There was also talk of making him captain once Marcus Flint graduated.

So while the days before Quidditch matches were tense between the house rivalries, they were full of playful ribbings, and loud boasting between the brothers, which would quickly be decided in the match.

So when the tensions rose for the upcoming Slytherin/Gryffindor match, Leo and Raph seemed to be the only members of their house not swept up in the feud. However, their rivalry with each other was not about to let them give anything but their best in the match.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**22.9 2012 Verse **_Requested by guest_

They always went up to the farmhouse, no matter if the Kraang invaded or not. If they managed to invade, it was a refuge away from the city for them to rest and plan to take it back. If they stop the Kraang from invading, the trip to the farm becomes a much-needed vacation away from it all. The mutants and monsters that would attack them up there anyways not withstanding.

Another thing that always happened was that Leo's voice would still change while they were there, regardless of whether he was nearly beaten to death by the Shredder and the Foot or not.

If Leo and the others were awake for this, they would just shrug it off. If they weren't awake however… well, Karai always enjoyed the show.

With that in mind, Karai made sure she was up bright and early that morning. It was a loop where they were on vacation rather than hiding, and Leo had avoided being chased down by the Foot.

She had slipped something in Leo's tea the night before to make sure he would be the last one awake that morning. It was always so much more amusing when there were more people around to react.

Finally Leo trudged down the stairs that morning, blinking sleepily.

"Look who's finally up," said Casey teasingly. It had amused him that he'd been up before Leo, as the hockey nut was usually the last one awake.

Leo ignored the teasing and gave a wide yawn. "Good morning, guys," he said as he sat at the breakfast table.

It was then everyone froze at the sound of his voice. Karai had to stifle giggles at the looks on their faces, and hid her grin behind her cup of morning tea.

Mikey was immediately on his feet, and glaring at Leo accusingly. "Who are you, and what have you done with Leo?" he demanded, his hands hovering over his nunchucks.

Raph rolled his eyes and smacked Mikey on the head. "That _is_ Leo, bonehead," he snapped. He then gave Leo a teasing grin. "And from the sound of things, our Fearless Leader has finally becoming a man."

Casey started howling with laughter. Leo turned scarlet at that and began stammering excuses.

"But he's a turtle?" said Mikey looking confused.

Donnie rolled his eyes at that remark, and pulled his younger brother aside in order to attempt (and probably fail) to explain the process of puberty to him.

Master Splinter studied his oldest son thoughtfully. "Strange," he said stroking his beard. "I had thought your voice had already broke."

"I guess not," said Mr. O'Neil, who was also looking the turtle over curiously. He and Master Splinter had become good friends, bonding over worrying for their danger prone children. "It happens sometimes. I remember it took my voice forever to break."

"Donnie's still hasn't broken," said Raph with a snicker.

"Hey," squawked Donnie, breaking off from his lecture to glare at Raph (much to Mikey's relief). With the way his voice squeaked when vocalizing his annoyance only serving to prove Raph right.

Throughout all this, Leo had begun looking very self-conscious about the scrutiny. Taking pity on him, Karai spoke up. "Well, I like your voice, Leo."

The blue wearing turtle perked up immediately. "Really?" he asked.

Karai nodded. "Girls all love a man with a deep, sexy voice," she said teasingly.

April giggled. "Trust me, they really do," she added.

Leo turned an even deeper red at that description, but he also smiled more confidently.

Casey and Donnie, however, were both stricken by April's comment. Neither of them really had a voice that could be described as deep or sexy. They then spent the rest of the day trying to talk in deeper voices, and failing miserably.

* * *

**22.10 MB Verse**

Hearing the alarms ringing through his estate, Sack snatched up a case full of the turtles' blood, and decided to go on ahead to the city with it.

"Time to take a bite out of the Big Apple," he said as he made to leave.

Just then, a large Granny Smith apple flew out of nowhere, and beamed Sacks on the head, knocking him out cold.

"Take a bite out of that," snarled Raph as he stormed into the room, having already dispatched the guards outside.

While he began making quick work of the scientists and guards within the room, April hurried over, and released Leo, Donnie, and Mikey.

* * *

**22.11 2003 Verse**

Once again the turtles were pulled forward in time to the year 2105.

As usual, Raph had his sour "I _HATE_ the future" tirade, and was venting his frustrations to Don.

Even with Don's great patience, he was getting tired of Raph complaining about the same thing every loop.

"Is it really all that bad?" Don asked his brother, cutting him off in mid rant.

Raph glared at his brother for cutting him off. "Yes," he said bitterly. "It's not like with you, Don. You have all these fancy new toys to geek over. With me, all the stuff I like is out of date."

Raph noticed his brother had gone quiet at that statement, and he looked over to see his purple wearing brother had an odd look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Raph asked.

"It's not really the tech that makes me like this place," Don said quietly. "I mean it's cool and all. But that's not really why I like the future so much."

Raph raised an eye ridge at him. "Then what is?" he asked. "The fact we don't have to hide? Cody? The fact you and April practically built this place?"

Don shook his head. "All great things, but no, none of that," he admitted. "The reason I…"

Don broke off and looked like he was trying to find the right words. "The reason I like this future so much, is because it's a thousand times _better_ than the other future I've been to."

Raph had to wince at that, remembering the post apocalyptic world Don had described after the Ultimate Drako incident.

"By coming here, to this bright future, it assures me that what led to that world becoming what it was never happened," Don continued. "If it had, Cody would have never been born, and we'd all be living under the Shredder's rule right now. It's all just… reassuring, I guess."

Raph studied his brother, before giving a sigh. "Maybe the future ain't so bad after all," he said finally.

Don just gave his brother a grin.

* * *

**22.12 IDW Verse**

Well this is new. Instead of waking up and getting beaten on by his father, Casey woke up outside wearing a bathrobe.

However, where he was, was another good question. He was in an open field with a few trees dotting the landscape, and mountains in the distance. One thing was for sure, this sure wasn't Central Park, Northampton, or anywhere he was familiar with.

Weird, but better than being punched by his deadbeat dad.

Speaking of punching, the tell tale sounds of a fight could be heard just over the next hill.

Not one to turn down a chance to brawl, Casey hurried towards the sounds.

He arrived just in time to see the end of the fight. Several dead Foot Ninjas littered the ground, and a figure in retro-looking Shredder armor stood before five kneeling figures, and four Foot Ninjas with swords stood ready to kill the four smaller ones.

Upon a closer look, Casey realized that the four kneeling figures the ninjas were ready to kill were just kids. One dressed in an orange bathrobe was even crying in fear, as he knew death was upon him and his family.

That was when a wave of familiarity hit Casey. While he knew he'd never seen any of them before, something about those four kids just screamed that he knew them from somewhere.

Four teenagers dressed in blue, orange, purple, and red.

That's when it hit Casey who they were. It also clued him in on just where the heck he was, or rather, when he was.

The Shredder then decided to gloat about his victory to the fifth kneeling figure. "Look there, Hamato Yoshi," he sneered, pointing at the boys. "Look to the sons you have dragged into your betrayal. Look at those who will die with you this day, executed by the very clan you chose to dishonor with your base treachery."

That was all the confirmation Casey needed, and he knew he had to act quickly.

Snatching a heavy branch from the ground, Casey leapt from his hiding place with a bellow of _**"GOONGALA!"**_

Taken by surprise, two of the Foot Ninja were blindsided with Casey's makeshift club. The rest quickly recovered, and fought back against the vigilante.

Using Casey's distraction to his advantage, Hamato Yoshi managed to free himself and his sons from their bonds. They quickly gathered their discarded weapons and joined the fray.

The Shredder was furious at this turnabout, and sent out a signal for more Foot Ninja to come to their aid.

Knowing they would be outnumbered soon, Yoshi managed to toss a smoke pellet as a distraction and signaled his sons to escape.

Since he didn't recognize the signal, Casey was grabbed by the teen wearing red, and pulled along after them.

"Thank you for your help," said the boy to Casey as they ran. "If you hadn't jumped in when you did…"

Casey grinned at the short, spiky haired teen. "Don't sweat it, Raph. What are friends for?"

The boy who would one day reincarnate into a ninja turtle named Raphael blinked up at the vigilante in confusion. "Raph? Who's Raph?"

* * *

**22.13 2003 Verse **_Requested by phoebe. gimenez. 7_

Raph shot Don an exasperated look. "Just when I thought Mikey couldn't get anymore annoying," he said.

Don could only nod in agreement, as they watched Mikey rant at Leo about the virtues of video games while speaking in a British accent.

A very snooty sounding British accent.

"If he says 'tallyho' one more time, I'm cutting him off from BBC for the rest of the loop," Don whispered back to Raph.

Leo looked at his brothers over Mikey's shoulder as the youngest turtle continued to rant. _'Help me,'_ he mouthed to them.

* * *

**22.14 Movie Verse**

All fell quiet in the Foot Clan hideout, as all the troubled teens fell silent. None dared utter a sound as their leader, the Shredder, entered the room.

The Shredder stood where all could see him, and looked formidable as his followers watched him grant admittance to one teenager to join the Foot as a true ninja.

Once the boy had taken his place among the ranks of the other ninja, the Shredder turned to address the rest of those watching him.

But before he could utter a word, a rotten tomato came flying out of now where, and splattered against the Shredder's helmet.

The entire room froze in horror and disbelief at what had just happened.

"Boo!" shouted a voice from above. "You suck, Shredder!"

More rotten fruits and vegetables followed the tomato, and they rained down on the Shredder with great precision. Along with the produce, came more heckling from above.

The Shredder was too busy trying to cover his head to search for the heathens causing this debacle, but his second in command had immediately started looking for the culprits once he had overcome his shock.

"There!" he yelled to the other Foot Ninja.

Hiding in the rafters, the turtles stopped throwing the rotten fruit when they realized they'd been spotted.

"Show's over! Time to go!" called Leo, signaling them to leave.

The four turtles hightailed it out of there, with several Foot Ninja, and an outraged (and smelly) Shredder on their heels.

* * *

**Read, Review, Give Suggestions.**

22.1- Just for giggles. Too bad Donnie's not there to see April dressed like that.

22.2- Takes place in Showdown, because the fight between them is badass, and I'm sure they would love to watch it.

22.3- Thanks again changeofheart505

22.4- I seem to take a weird enjoyment of putting these turtles in dresses. Maybe because they look so cute/silly in them. Karai was the only one awake, and she was just pretending to be evil to mess with them. Major inspiration for this loop came from sneefee's DeviantArt pic **Because He Can**

22.5- I re-watched the Michael Bay movie. It occurred to me that it would be funny if instead of the camera, April just walked up to them and said hi.

22.6- Thanks again RobinLost. These are the 2003 turtles if you didn't guess.

22.7- It's Spike from the Tom and Jerry cartoons. Tom makes an appearance too, chasing after Splinter rather than Jerry. Thanks changeofheart505 and phantom00.

22.8- Thanks changeofheart505. Here we have the boys playing Quidditch.

22.9- Thanks to the guest who suggested this. When I read that comment, this just popped into my head and I had to write it.

22.10- As stated before, I re-watched the movie, and this popped into my head when watching that scene.

22.11- For all the flaws of the Fast Forward season, I'm sure Don saw it as a welcome relief to know that the events of SAINW never ended up happening on his world.

22.12- For those who don't know. The Splinter and the turtles in the IDW verse are the reincarnation of Hamato Yoshi and his sons from feudal Japan. In this loop, Casey showed up just as they were about to be killed by the Shredder, which lead them to be reborn as four turtles and a rat.

22.13- Thanks phoebe. gimenez.7. She wanted Mikey to speak in a British accent. I can see that making Mikey very annoying, especially if he goes for on of the snooty sounding ones.

22.14- In the first movie, Shredder comes in and gives this grand speech to the kids he'd brainwashed into joining him. I thought it'd be funny if the turtles heckled him instead.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	23. Chapter 23

**23.1 2012 Dimension X Verse (Continued from 18.10) **_Requested by nightmaster000_

Karai could get used to living in Dimension X and all it's ensuing wackiness. She could get used to helping the Kraang instead of fighting them. She could even get used to following Mikey as the leader.

What she could not get used to was the fact that Kraang Subprime was apparently her family's best friend.

She could admit that she should have seen it coming. With April acting as the Shredder's evil lieutenant (how that happened, Karai still had no idea), and a smitten Casey looking like he'd be joining her, there was no human teens for the turtles to make friends with.

So instead they made friends with a Kraang that could act like a teen instead.

Kraang Subprime was still as obnoxious as he was in the standard loops. He claimed only was friends with them because he benefited from the friendship, as it supposedly gave him a better understanding of interactions with Earthlings. But despite this Karai had seen him show genuine care for her brothers as well.

But it never stopped being weird to hear that squawky sounding male voice come out of a petite teenage girl's body, as his Irma disguise was Subprime's main choice of robot body.

Still, it was always hilarious to see Subprime chew out the standard Kraang troops for their run-on manner of speaking.

"_Oh_ for the love of-" seethed Subprime, cutting of a Kraang droid, who was taking forever to give a report. "We've been fighting these humans for decades, and you idiots still can't speak proper English?"

"Kraang does not understand the query of Kraang," replied the Kraang droid. "Could the Kraang known as Kraang Subprime, who is known as Irma, please explain Kraang's question?"

Subprime smacked his forehead and groaned, before dismissing the Kraang droid. "Why do I put up with these incompetents," he asked the Hamato clan, who had been listening to the argument.

"Because the only other option is the humans," Raph pointed out.

"Good point," Subprime grumbled in admittance.

Knowing something that could cheer the Kraang spy up, Karai offered, "Want to go to Earth and throw eggs at O'Neil and her flunkies?"

Subprime gave the snake girl a wide grin. "Now you're speaking my language," he said, Karai's brothers also vocalizing their enthusiasm (though it was clear Donnie only wanted too in order to see April).

While Karai couldn't get used to being Subprime's friend, it didn't mean she wouldn't try to at least have fun while it lasted.

* * *

**23.2 MB Verse**

When April got a text from Raph to come to up to her roof, she couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong. It was unlike Raph to contact her early in the loop, he preferred waiting till she 'met' him along with his brothers so he would not have to explain how he already knew her.

Unable to contain her curiosity, she hurried up to the rooftop to get her answers.

She got them the second she arrived there, and had to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter.

The mutant she assumed was Raphael glared at her. "Yeah, yeah, yuck it up," he said sourly.

"I'm sorry, Raph," she said between snickers. "But you look _adorable_."

Raph bristled at the description, and looked like he was barely reigning in his temper. The act of which caused his new fur to stand on end, making him look ridiculous, and sent April into another fit of laughter.

It was obvious that they were in a Variant loop, and instead of being a mutant turtle, Raphael was a giant fluffy rabbit.

"Do you know what is going on here, April?" said another voice behind her.

April let out a squeak of surprise, and wheeled around to see another mutant bunny standing behind her in a blue mask.

"Leo?" she asked in surprise.

Leo nodded, the expression on his face told April that he was completely confused by what was going on.

"He just woke up," Raph clarified. "Finally."

"And what a way to wake up too," said April, feeling both amusement and pity for the lead turtle.

"Does this have something to do with the fact Sacks was originally going to use rabbits in Project Renaissance?" Leo asked, trying to make sense of it all.

April and Raph exchanged glances. "No, er, maybe, for this loop at least," said April as she geared herself up for the Yggdrasil talk.

* * *

**23.3 Rise of the Guardians Verse **_Requested by nightmaster000 _

Tooth couldn't help but roll her eyes at the sight before her. "Men," she said with a huff.

Jack and Sandy didn't seem to share Tooth's sentiment, as they both cheered the combatants on.

Before them, North was locked in combat with the rabbit who had taken Bunnymund's place this loop.

Usagi had not been very amused to find that he once again had to play the role of the Easter Bunny, but he had opened up more to the idea when he had found out about the 'Protectors of Children' part.

When he had met his fellow Guardians, North had been delighted to find that Usagi also used swords to fight, and had promptly challenged the samurai to a sparring match to see which of them was better.

Not one to back down from a challenge, Usagi had accepted. Now the two appeared to be equally matched and neither showed any sign of slowing down, even though it had been nearly an hour since they'd started.

Finally, Tooth got fed up with waiting to finish (she had teeth to collect, and her fairies needed her back at her palace). Pulling out her own sword, she darted between the two combatants, and before either of them could blink she had them disarmed, and sent sprawling.

"And the winner is- **Tooth!**" shouted Jack in his best announcer voice. Sandy set off some dream sand fireworks in celebration.

Tooth had to smile at their antics, but didn't stick around for any more. She darted out the window and back to her job.

North had to laugh as well. "Dat vas a good match," he said cheerfully to Usagi. "Rematch sometime?"

Usagi gathered his swords, and bowed to North. "It would be an honor, North-san," he said.

* * *

**23.4 2012 Verse (Continued from 16.8) **_Requested by The Lucky Charm_

It was the night of her brothers' fifteenth birthday, and Hamato Miwa (Karai to her friends) had convinced their parents to let them go for a rooftop run.

After an hour of having fun, Donnie stopped dead on the edge of one rooftop.

"Hey guys, look at that!" he said pointing to the street below.

Joining him at the edge, the rest of them saw April and her father walk by on an evening stroll.

Looking them over critically, Raph glanced over at Donnie. "Isn't that that April girl from school that you have a crush on?"

"The one who has no idea you even exist?" added Mikey with a teasing grin.

Donnie, who had been watching April dreamily, snapped out of his daze and began stammering excuses (though he didn't deny it).

Leo, however, had continued to watch April and her father walk by, and saw when the Kraang pulled up in their van and surrounded them. "Uh, guys," Leo called, drawing their attention back to the scene.

As they watched, one of the Kraang knocked Mr. O'Neil unconscious, and grabbed April. The girl let out a shriek of fear.

Karai punched Donnie on the shoulder. "You want April to notice you, saving her would be a good start," she said before jumping down from the building to fight the Kraang.

Her brothers exchanged glances, before jumping down and joining her.

They managed to save April and her father (helped by the fact April didn't waste time freaking out by their appearance), and Karai's tantō managed to slice through one of the Kraang revealing their robotic nature.

Deciding to investigate further, they found the Kraang compound, and witnessed Snake mutate into Snakeweed.

Her brothers were more than a little freaked out by what had happened that night, but Karai had had the time of her life.

Just because they were all human this loop didn't mean they couldn't still save the world.

* * *

**23.5 2003 Verse (Continued from 18.7) **_Requested by Guest_

In the year 2105, Pan-Galactic President Bishop was working in his office. While being the President came with a lot of perks, it was no help when it came to paperwork, and he had no end to that. What he wouldn't give for an excuse for a break.

Just then, the speakers in his office gave a piercing squawk and began playing music.

"_Are you OK Annie? You've been hit by, you've been hit by a smooth criminal-"_

Bishop quirked and eyebrow at the song. Standing from his desk, Bishop walked out of the room. His secretary looked up in confusion when he entered the room.

But before she could ask what he was doing, the music cut off from the room behind him, and started playing in the room he was in.

"What?" asked the secretary as she attempted to shut the song off. All her attempts to do so were met with failure.

Bishop repeated the test in a few more rooms before he could only come to one conclusion.

The hacker who caused him so much grief a hundred years ago was back. Impossible as it was, there was no other explanation. The song followed him no matter where he went, and nothing the techs in his employ did could make it stop playing. All of which were the trademarks of the mysterious hacker.

Knowing there would no stopping it, Bishop resigned himself to listening to Michael Jackson's 'Smooth Criminal' for the rest of the day.

Learning that his old foes, the turtles had inexplicably time traveled to this century was a development he had never seen coming, but it was then that things clicked into place.

After the chaos with Torbin Zixx was settled (for now, anyway) Bishop turned to Donatello and said, "I don't know what impresses me more. The fact you were able to hack my systems so many years ago, or that you were still able to do it in this time."

Donatello's face became a careful mask. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

But Bishop wasn't fooled. "Please, as if there is anyone else who could possibly be the music hacker," he said with a small chuckle.

Donatello and his brothers stared at him in shock.

"Did Bishop just _laugh?"_ Michelangelo asked, sounding like he couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"I-I think he did," said Leonardo in equal disbelief.

Raphael rubbed the side of his head. "Either that, or we all need to get our ears checked."

"At this point in time, nostalgia and hindsight have made the incidents amusing," said Bishop with a hint of a smile on his face. "But I advise you to not continue to do so in this time period, or I'd be forced to arrest you for hacking Presidential servers."

Donatello nodded in agreement. "Fair enough. But once we go back to the past, you're fair game."

Bishop turned to leave. "And I assure you, my past self will hate you for it."

* * *

**23.6 IDW Verse (Continued from 22.12)**

"Hey, Donnie. Need a hand?" Casey asked the purple wearing teenager.

The teen Casey was addressing looked up at the older man with a quizzical expression. He'd been struggling to carry a large load of firewood for their camp when Casey had called out to him.

"That would be greatly appreciated," he replied. "But you know that's not my name, right?"

Casey waved 'Donnie's' question away, and scooped up some of the firewood from the boy.

After his timely rescue of, the Hamato family had invited Casey to stay with him both out of gratitude, and to protect him as the Shredder would now be after Casey's head as much as their own.

Casey had been grateful for this (he didn't know what he'd do with himself in feudal Japan otherwise), and had done his best to make friends with them all.

It also tickled him to no end to call the four boys by their names from their next lives, rather than the ones they had in this life. The four of them were hopelessly confused by it all, and always made amusing faces when he called them by those names. But it seemed they were slowly getting used to them.

Whenever he called 'Donnie' by his name, the boy would react much the same as just had. He'd give the vigilante a bemused look, and ask him if he realized that wasn't his name.

'Raph' had at first been annoyed by being called by his name, but in warming up to Casey the name had slowly grown on him.

'Mikey' liked his name immediately, and had been trying to convince the rest of his family to start calling him by it.

'Leo' didn't like his name at all. Casey couldn't be sure if it was because it wasn't the name he had now, or if it was the informal way Casey called him by it. But nothing the blue wearing teen did could convince Casey to call him anything but Leo or Leonardo.

Hamato Yoshi had done nothing to discourage the names, as he believed it helped their anonymity in hiding them from the Foot. Casey also suspected that being called Master Splinter secretly amused him.

'Donnie' and Casey arrived back at their camp. Just for kicks, Casey called out, "Hey Master Splinter, Leo, Raph, Mikey! Donnie and me are back!"

Just like that, he was able to see the various reactions of his friends. 'Leo's face twisted in a scowl, 'Raph' rolled his eyes in amusement, 'Donnie' gave him a look that said _'I know that you're doing'_, 'Mikey' beamed and waved, and 'Master Splinter' nodded in greeting, his eyes the only thing to show his amusement.

Who knew names could be so much fun to say. It never gets old.

* * *

**23.7 2012 Verse **_inspired by Tori Angeli's fic __Working Overtime_

The Hamato brothers were crowded round the TV watching Super Robo Mecha Force Five.

What they didn't know was that Karai had rigged her sunlamp to hide in the rafters and shine down on them as they sat there.

While they were wrapped up in show, Karai discreetly turned the sunlamp on. Before they knew it, they had all relaxed and fallen asleep.

Raph was the first to wake up. At first he was content to just lie there, and cling to the blissful feeling left over from his nap.

Then he remembered that if you fell asleep in plain sight in the lair, you were fair game for Karai's art projects.

With that realization, he sat bolt upright, and frantically craned his neck to see shat she'd done to the back of his shell (Karai's favorite place to decorate, as the victim would often be completely unaware of it till it was pointed out to them).

After several vain attempts to look at his own back, he decided to examine his brothers in hopes of getting a clue as to what his sister had done.

When he saw what was on the backs of his brothers' shells, he couldn't help but let out a laugh.

Lying on the couch drooling was Mikey with his back painted in black and yellow bumblebee stripes, and little white wings attached to his back. He also had his Turflytle antenna and glasses stuck to his head.

Leo was stretched out in front of the TV, and the back of his shell had a detailed painting of blue and black butterfly wings, and was covered from head to toe with glitter. He had his own pair of antenna on his head with glittery blue balls on the tips.

Donnie was flopped over the bean bag chair, and his carapace was painted to look like a violet beetle shell, and pincher like horns strapped to the top of his head.

"My son, dare I ask why you are dressed as a ladybug?" asked Master Splinters voice behind him.

Raph jumped, and felt something shift on the top of his head. Reaching up, he found a pair of black antenna with smiling ladybugs for the balls.

"My shell is painted red with black polka-dots, isn't it?" Raph asked in exasperation.

"With a black stripe down the middle, yes," said Master Splinter said in amusement, coming closer and seeing the rest of their paint jobs.

Raph groaned and hung his head.

"Karai?" Splinter asked, even though he already new the answer.

"Karai," Raph confirmed, before heading to the bathroom to (hopefully) wash it off.

Master Splinter couldn't help but chuckle, and the other three turtles snoozed on oblivious.

* * *

**23.8 Super Turtles Verse**

Graviturtle was beyond confused.

He was standing in the Shell of Justice listening to Jonas Case and Neil O'Malley explain to him, his brothers, and Sliver the truth about Dr. Shreddarius and Chairman Lucks' plot to control the Earth.

The problem was, they had already heard this explanation years ago, but his brothers were reacting to it as though it was their first time hearing it.

Time travel? Maybe…

Also, Sliver was there and no one was attacking him during the explanation. Can't forget that.

Like the first time, Sliver scorned Case and O'Malley for their claims, and remained loyal to Shreddarius. But this time, when he attempted to attack the Super Turtles to prevent them from rebelling, Graviturtle was ready.

With a strike so fast that none saw it coming, Graviturtle slugged the mutant rat in the jaw with all his strength. Taken by surprise, the Sliver crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

The rest of them all stared at Graviturtle in shock.

"Nice punch, Grav," said Griddex appreciatively. "I didn't even see that coming."

Grav could only shrug in response. It was clear his brothers were unaware of future events like he was, and he didn't know how to explain it without sounding crazy.

The four turtles took a moment to look sadly at their now former mentor, before Shellectro locked him away, and Grav added some extra precautions to ensure he wouldn't escape and warn Shreddarius this time.

But they didn't have time to mull over their sadness. They still had a world they needed to save.

* * *

**23.9 2012 Verse **_Requested by majishan_

Raph could only stare in disbelief at the latest creature to take Spike's place.

A small, scrawny, spiky-haired, mean looking rat wearing a white-checkered suit and maroon tie glared back at him from atop the kitchen counter.

"This is getting just plain ridiculous," Raph grumbled.

* * *

**23.10 2003 Verse (Continued from 5.6)**

"So that was my counterpart in this dimension," said Miwa to Don after their 'first' meeting with Karai03. "I'm not impressed."

Miwa had heard from Don that her own counterpart would be showing up in New York soon, so she had convinced the Ancient One to allow her to travel to New York to get a look at the woman who shared her name, but for the most part would remain blindly loyal to the Shredder.

Fighting in a citywide gang war was a new experience for Miwa, and she would have enjoyed the challenge better if Leo and Raph (who were still not awake) would stop arguing in the middle of the fight. It was worse than when Raph12 would break away from fights to yell the man who would become Spider Bytez. It was almost a welcome relief when the hothead had taken off.

Don grimaced, both agreeing with Miwa's point, and disliking this part of his loops. Working with the Foot never ceased to make his skin crawl. But it was a necessary evil to stop the fallout after the Shredder's supposed death at TCRI. He had, unfortunately, not yet been able to come up with a plan to stop the war before it started. He said as much to Miwa.

Miwa hummed in response. "I also find it creepy that this worlds version of Jones is drooling over her," Miwa added.

"Don't worry, he gets over it quick," Don assured her. "The fact she repeatedly tries to kill us despite promising a cease fire helps move that along."

"Good," she said firmly.

Miwa looked thoughtful for a moment. "At least I can be glad she's not really my counterpart."

Don looked at her in confusion. "How do you mean?" he asked.

Miwa looked over at him. "As you know I'm the daughter of Hamato Yoshi, and Tang Shen. When they died without children in this dimension's baseline the possibility of my counterpart being born was impossible. That Karai is just a different girl he decided to take in and call his daughter. She and I are completely different people."

Don frowned. "I'm not sure if that's how it works. Especially since in some dimensions Splinter is actually Hamato Yoshi, rather than his mutated pet. And in this dimension, the Shredder is an Utrom (along with a cyber being, and an ancient demon), when in most others he's just a human with a grudge. Different circumstances, but the people still exist."

Miwa frowned at that.

"But if it makes you feel any better," Don continued, "I agree that you and her are completely different people. You wised up to who the Shredder really was, she never did until he nearly wiped out our entire multi-verse."

Miwa had to smile at that.

* * *

**23.11 Movie Verse **_Requested by Fox Boss_

The four turtles once again slipped into TGRI. This time they went in early so that they could ambush the Foot Clan when they got there, instead of the other way around.

Dr. Perry was already there, disposing of the remaining canisters of mutagen when they arrived. He jumped and nearly broke a canister at the sight of them.

Raph marched over to him, and yanked him up off his chair. "Look, Doc," he said, pushing the man towards the door. "There's going to be a major ninja fight here in a few minutes. If you stay, you are very likely to get hurt, kidnapped, or worse. So I highly suggest you go home, and forget you ever saw us."

Dr. Perry looked pale at what Raph was saying, but he hurried away without complaint. At least the turtles wouldn't likely have to rescue him this loop.

Donny, meanwhile, was examining the few remaining canisters of ooze. Before, they usually came too late for him to get actual samples of it, and he didn't want to pass up on this chance to get some. He and the other Donatellos across universes were doing a dimension wide comparison of the mutagen used in each of their worlds, and Donny was eager to contribute his own findings to the rest.

"So that's the ooze," said a voice right by his ear. It seemed Mikey had gotten too close for comfort when trying to see what Donny had.

Donny yelped in surprise, and threw his arms up in the air. Too late did he realize in doing so he tossed the ooze canister he'd been holding up with enough force to shatter on the ceiling, causing glass and ooze to rain down upon him and his brothers.

The reaction to them getting covered in ooze again was instantaneous.

A few minutes later, several Foot Ninja, with The Shredder's second in command, Tatsu, leading them.

They came in to find the lab looking deserted, and all the canisters that had contained the ooze empty.

Tatsu ordered his ninja to search for any remaining canisters, as Master Shredder had demanded they bring him some.

One ninja called him over to look at the computer. It showed that a small few of the canisters were still active, and they just needed to find some to complete their mission.

As Tatsu stepped forward to look at the screen, his shoes crunched something underfoot.

He looked down to see several shards of broken glass from a shattered canister on the floor.

Just then the lights went out, and there were several cries of alarm and pain (and one fearful cry of "Mommy!") from his Foot Ninja.

When the lights flickered back on, Tatsu saw his men sprawled on the ground, groaning in pain.

Hearing movement behind him, Tatsu slowly turned around to see the attacker.

His jaw dropped at the sight. It was the turtles. But it seemed that the turtles had undergone a growth spurt since he'd last seen them. They now towered over him, and looked stronger than ever.

"Looking for this?" asked the turtle in the purple mask, holding up one of the remaining canisters.

Tatsu snarled, and ran at the turtles. Super sized or not, he would not fail his master.

Unfortunately for him it was barely a fight, and Tatsu got his butt kicked hard.

The last thing he heard before passing out was the turtle in the red mask saying. "The added height and stuff is great and all, but did we really have to end up looking like our Big counterparts?"

* * *

**23.12 1987 Verse**

Princess Mallory had barely made it a block from the embassy she and her father were staying at, when someone stopped her.

However, _who_ stopped her was enough to make the Princess of Malicuria stop and stare.

"You are one of the turtles I've heard of," she said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Michelangelo smiled at the princess. "Stopping you from making a mondo mistake, your highness," he said with a small bow.

Princess Mallory scowled. "And what mistake is that?" she asked.

"I know your father's all stiff and overprotective and stuff, but running away isn't going to solve anything," said Michelangelo, uncharacteristically serious.

Mallory couldn't contain her surprise. "How did you know that?"

Michelangelo smiled at her. "I'm a ninja, your highness. We have our ways of knowing stuff."

The princess didn't appear satisfied with the response. "Then you must also know that I'm not going back," she said stubbornly, pushing past the turtle to continue on her way. "At least not right away. I want to have a small bit of freedom while I can, and this is my chance."

"I don't know about that," said Michelangelo. "But what I do know is this, if you run away, your father is going to think you've been kidnapped, and he'll be really worried."

That made Mallory stop in her tracks. For all the complaints she gave, she still loved her father dearly, and didn't want him to worry. But she also didn't want to pass up a chance to see the city

"Tell you what," said Michelangelo. "If we go back now, I promise I'll help you sneak away tomorrow when your father is busy, and won't realize you're gone."

Mallory turned to study the turtle before her. "Do you promise?" she asked.

Michelangelo bowed low. "On my honor as a Ninja, and a turtle, your highness."

Mallory sighed, and agreed. "But must I really go to the masquerade?" she asked in disdain. "Father always makes me dress as a princess."

Michelangelo looked at her funny. "But you already are a princess."

Mallory gave him a long suffered look that told him that was exactly the point.

Michelangelo thought for a minute before snapping his fingers. "I know! We'll get you a new costume. I know about this twenty-four hour party store down the street we could get one at."

Princess Mallory beamed at the turtle. "Then please, lead the way."

* * *

**23.13 IDW Verse**

The pattern had changed again. This time Casey had still woken up in his own (non ancient Japanese) past. But was a good fifteen months sooner than he usually woke up. It had the added perk of not having him wake up to his father, but it was still a jarring experience.

He remembered that this was around the time that April was still interning at Stockman's lab, so that night he thought he'd swing by to see if he could meet her and start their friendship early.

He walked by the Stock Gen Labs, and upon seeing the mostly dark windows, he realized how ill thought out this plan was. The Labs were clearly closed, and everyone had called it a night.

'_Or maybe not_,' he thought, as all of a sudden the fire alarm started blaring from the building.

As he watched, he saw two Foot Ninja leave the building carrying a sack. Knowing they couldn't be up to any good, Casey followed after them as fast as he could.

As he followed them from the street, he saw one of the ninja stumble and drop the sack he was carrying into the alley below, before tossing something after it.

Whatever was in that sack had to be important, so Casey hurried towards the alley hoping to get a hold of it before the Foot Ninja did.

What he saw in the alley made him stop in his tracks and stare. A glowing green puddle lit up the alley, and it cast just enough eerie light for Casey to see three small turtles sitting in it, and a cat and a rat duking it out over a fourth turtle also covered in the green ooze.

Thuderstruck, Casey realized what was happening before his eyes. He hadn't realized he'd come back on _**this **_night.

As he was having his realization, the rat (_Splinter?!_) sank his teeth into the cat's eye, making the creature that was soon to be Old Hob yowl, drop the turtle in his mouth, and scamper off.

Unfortunately, it was then that the Foot Ninja caught up, and made to snatch up the sack again.

To stop them, Splinter darted back to the other three turtles, nudged them back into the sack, and dropped the four of them down into the sewers, leaving the small, un-mutated and ooze covered Raphael behind.

Well Casey wasn't about to do the same to his best bud. He knew how much Raph had been miserable when he'd been alone that first year.

While the Foot Ninja were still distracted peering through the sewer grate to try and spot Splinter and the rest, Casey shrugged off the coat he'd been wearing and gently scooped up the small turtle into it, and took off before they even realized he'd been there.

Casey didn't stop running until he'd reached his apartment, and locked himself inside. Only then did he unwrap Raph from his coat and lay him on the couch, trying to make his friend as comfortable as possible.

It was clear the mutation had already started, as the turtle was now twice the size he'd originally been, and was writhing in pain on the cushions.

The full mutation took a few hours to complete. Mercifully, Raph passed out at some point, and slept through most of it.

Casey sat himself on a nearby chair, and waited till the process was complete. Eventually he dozed off himself, only to be awoken hours later by a pain filled groan.

As he watched, Raph slowly pulled himself into a sitting position on the couch, acting as though his entire body was sore (which it probably was).

Standing to hover by him, Casey asked, "Hey man, are you okay?"

Raph turned and looked up at him, and Casey was floored to see actual recognition in his eyes. "C-Casey?" he asked hoarsely. "Wh-what happened."

Casey stared at him with wide eyes. "Raph?" he asked, daring to hope his best friend actually remembered the future like he did. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Raph's face screwed up as he fought though his aching head to answer. When his reply was the same thing Casey last remembered before this time travel mess started, the vigilante sunk back into his chair, and started laughing with relief.

He grinned widely at the turtle (who had begun looking at him like he was completely nuts), and said, "Oh man, Raph. Do I have a lot to tell you…"

* * *

**23.14 2012 Verse**

Raph knew he should have seen this argument coming. Stupid as it was, it was inevitable.

That didn't make it any easier to stand there and watch Slash and Casey brainlessly bicker over which of them was his _'real'_ best friend.

"I was his best friend first, string bean," snarled Slash down to Casey, using his impressive height to tower over the hockey vigilante. "It was _me_ he told all his secrets too ever since we were both small. I know him better than anyone!"

"Yeah, when you were just an itty bitty turtle with only enough brains to chew a leaf," Casey snapped back as he glared up at him. "And what was the first thing you did when that changed? Oh yeah, it was beat the snot out of him and his _brothers!_ Not really BFF of the year material, ya walking pin cushion!"

"The mutagen was messing with my head," Slash protested. "At least I have an excuse for it. When you first met him, you tried to bash his brains out for stopping you from caving in a punk's head!" Slash finished his point by jabbing at Casey with his finger.

Casey slapped the hand away. "Hey, before that all the mutants I'd met had been bad news! So sue me for being careful! I figured out he was alright in the end, and we took down a bunch of Foot together, so _Ha_!"

Slash sneered at him. "You may have taken down some dime-a-dozen Foot-Bots," he said. "But it was me and my team that helped him and his brothers take down all the Kraang in New York. Where were you?"

Casey scowled. That was still a sore point for him. "Yeah!" he snarled back. "Well-well where were _you_ when they invaded in the first place? It was _me_ who had Raph's back, and helped him and his bros get out of town when Leo got hurt! Not _you!_"

Slash growled fiercely at that remark. He'd been worried the months Raph and his family had been missing from the city. It had almost gotten to the point he'd feared the worst when they'd ran into each other again.

He then wheeled around to where Raph was standing. "Raphael, set this looser straight and tell him who your _real _best friend is."

"Yeah, you tell him Raph," said Casey, also turning.

But all they saw was an empty spot where the turtle used to be standing, and a note pined to the wall nearby. Raph had long since gotten fed up with their argument, and had left without their noticing.

Casey tugged the note off the wall and read it out loud. "Call me when you two boneheads finish your pointless fight. You are both my best friends, so stop being idiots."

Casey scowled down at the note. "That's not an answer," he said indignantly to Slash. "Let's go find him and get a real answer out of him."

"Fine with me," Slash agreed. "And for the record, it's gonna be me."

"No way, it'll be me!"

They continued to bicker like that as they searched for Raph, always giving the turtle enough warning that they were coming so that he could avoid them again.

"If they keep this up, then I'll just say Mikey's my best friend just to shut them up," Raph grumbled to himself as he avoided the two again for the eighth time that night.

* * *

**Read, Review, Give Suggestions. ESPECIALLY SUPER TURTLES SUGGESTIONS! I could use some inspiration for those.**

23.1- More of the good Kraang loop. With April being evil, that left Irma/Kraang Subprime to be the turtles' 'human' friend. Thanks again nightmaster000

23.2- Again, prompted by re-watching the movie. I like to think that the rabbit comment was a nod towards Usagi Yojumbo, but I might be reading too much into it.

23.3 nightmaster000 wanted Usagi to take Bunnymund's place. I'll probably do more with this later to incorporate the turtles (turtle tots anyone?). Let me know if you have suggestions. phoebe. gimenez. 7 your RotG loop is next chapter.

23.4- thanks again Lucky Charm for the suggestion. Even though their human, Karai made sure they didn't miss out on the action.

23.5- Thanks to the Guest for the song suggestion. Sorry it took so long to post it, but I was working my way up to this one. If anyone else has song suggestions to torture past Bishop (or future Bishop, if you'd like) with, let me know. Or please let me know if I'm beating a dead horse.

23.6- Just Casey having fun in Feudal Japan. In the comics they never say what the turtles' names used to be.

23.7- This was inspired by Tori Angeli's fic **Working Overtime.** I thought the idea of painting Raph to look like a ladybug was cute.

23.8- I thought I'd bring the Super Turtles into the loops, with Graviturtle as Anchor. I always really liked them, and wished there was more done with them in the comics and shows (maybe they will do something with them in the 2012 show, I have my fingers crossed). I really need some ideas for loops with them, so if you have an idea for a loop, please let me know. Jonas Case and Neil O'Malley are the counterparts of Casey and April in the original mirage comics. But I think I'll also keep Mayor O'Neil and her assistant Casey too. If someone has a good idea to explain that, let me know.

23.9- This Spike is one of the bad guys in the movie Flushed Away. Thanks again majishan for the suggestion

23.10- I finally continued that storyline. I'll try to keep adding more to it onwards.

23.11- Fox Boss wanted to see the turtles get doused in more mutagen and end up looking like their MB counterparts. Thanks for the suggestion.

23.12- The episode April Fool was the very first TMNT episode I ever saw, and as such is one of my favorites. I used to have it on VHS, but I think my little brother sold it in a yard sale. Anyway, I wanted to pay homage to the episode that got me hooked on TMNT, and helped make it a constant in my life to this day.

23.13- Raph is awake, and doesn't have to spend his first 15 months as a mutant alone, and Casey's not alone in the loops anymore. I see that as a win win.

23.14- So who do you think is more Raph's best friend.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N If you have a question you want me to answer, please log in, or give me your user name. Otherwise I can't send you a reply.**

* * *

**24.1 Super Turtles Verse (Continued from 23.8)**

For Graviturtle, it was certainly interesting living through all his adventures for a second time. He always knew what was going to happen next, and could help him and his brothers avoid dangers the dangers they'd faced before. He'd of course told his brothers about his apparent time travel, and though they were skeptical at first, his unprecedented knowledge of future events was proof enough to win them over.

Shellectro ran some tests to see if he could discover why Grav had been booted into the past, but could find no explanation for it. In the end, they figured they'd just have to wait till they reached the point where Grav was sent back, and see if they could find their answers then.

That all changed the day Michelangelo showed up.

Gav had warned the others that a dimensional counterpart of theirs would show up during their training session that day, so they would not attack him thinking he was an enemy.

But their training session came and went, and Michelangelo never showed.

What gives, Grav?" asked Griddex as they entered the elevator out of the simulation room. "Normally you're never wrong, but I didn't see a single 'ninja turtle' while we were here."

"I don't know, Grid," said Graviturtle. "I know Michelangelo should have showed up in our training session today, and you would have been the first one to see him. I don't know why he didn't show up."

"Maybe your being sent to the past only effected this world," speculated Shellectro.

"What do you mean, Shelly?" asked Blobboid.

"What I mean, BB, is that despite the fact that time in our world seems to have reversed for Grav, that doesn't mean it reversed for Michelangelo's world. If that's the case, then the circumstances that caused Michelangelo to come to our world has already happened to him and he's still back on his own world." explained Shelly as the elevator slowed to a stop, and they stepped out.

"_Or_ he could be stealing our snacks and watching bad monster movies on the Shellatron," Grid deadpanned.

The other three Super Turtles looked in the direction he was staring at, and indeed saw an orange masked turtle sitting contently in front of the Shellatron 1000 eating potato chips, and watching a swamp creature chase after a busty girl in inappropriate clothing.

As the four turtles approached, he looked up and grinned. "Hi," he said cheerfully, "don't you think movies are better in hologram? I think so."

Graviturtle frowned and stalked forward. "What are you doing, Michelangelo?" he asked.

Mikey's jaw dropped when he heard that. "You know my name?" he asked.

The Super Turtles exchanged glances. "Well you see, we seem to have had a bit of a time travel-" Shelly started to say, but an exuberant shout from Mikey cut him off.

"YaHOO!" the ninja cheered, jumping to his feet. "You guys are _finally_ looping!"

The four Super Turtles stared at him with gob smacked expressions.

Mikey paid this no attention as he continued to ramble on. "I mean really, it's great you're looping now. You have no idea how many times I've had to come here and introduce myself to you guys all over again. Sometimes I didn't even bother with that until after I stopped the Sliver for you. The expressions that would be on your faces were always hilarious when I did that. Of course I was always careful not to break the universe or anything, I've heard horror stories about when that happens-"

"Wait a minute," said BB, interrupting Mikey in mid babble. "You're saying you know the cause of the time travel?"

Mikey beamed at him. "_Yee-_up," he said cheerfully. "Welcome to the hit sensation sweeping the turtle-verse, my brothers."

His smile then slid off his face and he looked confused. "But wait, are all of you looping now? Because I'm pretty sure that's not how it works. Unless I haven't been here a couple loops, not awake at least."

"Er-" said BB, not too sure on what to say.

"Loops?" Grid had to ask. "As in plural?"

"I'm the only one who was sent to the past, Michelangelo," said Grav. "My brothers only know about it because I told them."

Mikey nodded, before grinning at Grav. "Then congratulations, Graviturtle, you are this world's Anchor in the time loops." He then turned his grin towards the rest. "Hopefully you guys'll start looping soon too. That would be so wicked."

"You keep saying looping, what do you mean by that exactly?" asked Shellectro, hoping to finally get some solid answers.

Mikey's grin faded, and he winced. "Um, I'm not really good at explaining it, but here goes…"

It took several minutes, but eventually Mikey was able to explain Yggdrasil to the super mutants (and for anything they still didn't understand, he gave Grav a spare communicator with Don's number for further explanations).

After the explanations were done, Grid looked over at Grav. "Didn't you say Mayor O'Neil would be here sometime today to send us after the Sliver."

Grav frowned as he realized that it was indeed past the time when the mayor should have arrived. "You're right, they should have been here by now."

Shelly noticed how sheepish Mikey now looked, and connected it to something he'd mentioned in his earlier babble.

"You already stopped him, didn't you?" he asked, making the other turtles stare at the ninja.

Mikey twiddled his thumbs and looked down. "Sorry, I didn't know you guys would be, you know, expecting it. Er, I probably made the news, so…"

Not needing further prompting, the Shellatron turned from the horror movie (which they'd all forgotten about) to the local news.

A pretty blond woman stood outside the building the Sliver had been using as she reported what had happened. "-Sources say that what appeared to be a giant dragon attacked the penthouse of this building, destroying it completely before flying away."

As she described it, the screen showed a picture of the top of the building. It looked like something had taken the entire top floor clear off the building, and smoke was pouring from it.

The video turned back to the blond. "After attacking the roof of this building, the dragon creature then flew to the nearest police station where it deposited the wanted mutant criminal known as the Sliver, injured but alive, to the police. The criminal was then taken into custody, and the dragon has since vanished without a trace. Video of the event has been released to the public."

The mentioned video then began to play, and the turtles watched as a gigantic orange and green turtle like dragon land in front of the station, and drop a traumatized looking Sliver from his mouth and at the feet of the police.

When the video ended, the superheroes all turned to stare at their ninja counterpart.

"But Shellectro's scan said you didn't have superpowers?" said Grav in disbelief. That was one thing that had made him underestimate the ninja in their initial meeting.

Mikey grinned smugly. "I don't have _super_powers," he said, before clasping his hands, and concentrating.

Before the heroes' eyes they saw glowing orange swirls appear on his body, and the translucent image of a dragon appeared over his head.

"Chi boosted ninja powers, and the ability to manifest my spiritual avatar, on the other hand…" he continued with a grin as the lights and dragon faded. "Lets just say, things have changed since the first time I came here."

* * *

**24.2 IDW Verse**

The three turtles and their rat sensei slowly entered their Lair after a long night. It had been another futile search for their lost brother, Raphael, and the three turtles were beginning to lose hope of ever finding their brother alive.

Leo had just been about to reach for the lights, when someone else switched them on before him using the switch across the room.

Except none of his family was had reached that side of the room yet.

Startled, the four ninja snapped into battle positions, only to gape at the sight before them.

In front of them wearing a gray hoodie was a fourth turtle, who was observing their defensive positions with amusement.

"Hey," he said softly. "I heard you were looking for me."

The other three turtles continued to gape in shock, but Master Splinter quickly recovered.

The rat beamed at the fourth turtle, and said, "My son…" before pulling Raphael into a tight embrace, which he returned.

It wasn't until much later that it ever crossed their minds to ask how Raph knew where to find them.

* * *

**24.3 2012 Verse**

April and Casey were walking home together after spending time at the Lair.

As they passed through an alley, April paused when she noticed some graffiti on the wall that hadn't been there before.

The graffiti was a picture of a hooded figure wearing a hockey mask, and a red haired girl in a yellow t-shirt sitting in a seductive pose, looking up at the figure with hooded eyes.

Immediately connecting the dots, April scowled.

Casey had noticed she was no longer walking with him, and turned back to see what was wrong.

"What's up, Red?" he called. "Do you sense something?"

April turned and glared at him, then wordlessly pointed at the graffiti.

When Casey saw what she was pointing at he laughed nervously. "Oh that, heh heh. Awesome art, am I right?"

April bopped him on the head with her folded up tessen, and stalked off.

Casey winced (not from the hit, though it did sting). "I guess not."

* * *

**24.4 2003 Verse **_Requested by changeofheart505_

Nano's giant form stomped through Coney Island while the immature AI threw a temper tantrum.

He searched for the turtles that had caused his meltdown, but they were nowhere in sight.

As he crashed through the kiddie part of the amusement park, he was taken by surprise when a brightly colored ball bounced off one of the TV's he used for a head.

Nano wheeled around and looked towards the ball pit.

The turtle in the orange mask burst out of the pit and yelled, "Ball fight!" and began pelting the robot with colorful balls.

Nano scowled at him and threw a ball back at the turtle. This only encouraged him to retaliate with more balls.

Soon it was an all out war as colorful foam balls flew everywhere. Nano was laughing childishly as he used one of his arms to reconfigure it into a ball launcher, giving him an edge, and making Mikey squeal dramatically as one bounced off his forehead.

A ways away, Mikey's brothers watched in amusement.

"You want to connect with a kid, send in little brother," said Don with a smile.

* * *

**24.5 Mix Verse **_Requested by Guest_

When Leo12 opened his eyes, he found himself standing in what looked like half a kitchen, with his Prime, 2003, 1987, and MB counterparts standing next to him.

The other half of the room was filled up with cameras and spotlights all pointing at them.

"What the shell-?" Leo03 started to say, but was cut off as an announcer voice poured through speakers.

"_And Now we're back to __**Cooking Time with the Leo Five!**__ Here are your hosts, Leonardo, Leonardo, Leonardo, Leonardo, and Leonardo! Today, they'll be demonstrating how to make a vanilla coconut sponge cake!"_

Automated cheering filled the room as the five Leos exchanged panicked glances.

"Please tell me one of you can cook?" Leo03 hissed worriedly the rest of them.

"Not unless it's pizza," said Leonardo87.

"I can only make ramen. Last time I tried making anything else it ended up all over the wall, and I was grounded for a week," Leo12 whispered.

"Mikey always did the cooking back home," said MB Leo.

"You were there for the last time I tried," Leo Prime deadpanned.

Leo03's face fell. "This will not end well," he said gravely.

To be fair, the five turtle gave a valiant effort, but in under five minutes everything was covered in a sticky mess and the kitchen caught fire, and everyone had to evacuate. Also, the toaster exploded for simply being in close proximity to Leo03.

"Maybe they should rename this show, How Not to Cook With the Leo Five," Leo12 deadpanned as they all watched the firefighters hose down the building.

"All in favor of just staying out of the kitchen from now on, say aye," said Leonardo Prime.

"Aye!" they all agreed.

* * *

**24.6 2003 Verse**

"I don't believe it," whispered Mikey in awe.

His brothers were equally speechless as they hung from the ceiling of their evil clones' Lair in the year 2105.

Leo had wanted to try again to get the clones to turn good, or to at least stop taking orders from Dunn. Being the over-achiever that he was, he wanted to try it with all four of the clones this time, not just his own.

It had take a lot of convincing, but Leo had eventually talked his brothers into at least spying on their clones to see if they were at all redeemable, or just bad to the bone.

But nothing had prepared them for what they saw when they entered the clones' home.

Dark Leo was in what acted as the clones' kitchen.

Dark Leo was in the kitchen, and he was _cooking_.

Dark Leo was cooking in the kitchen, and it smelled _**delicious**_.

The four ninjas' mouths were watering at the very scent of it, and Mikey looked like he was tempted to blow their cover just to try and have a taste.

"Guess we know he really is your opposite," Raph said to Leo.

Leo scowled at the jab at his (nonexistent) cooking skills.

As they watched, the other three clones came out of their respective hideaways to eat. Listening to the four evil turtles take delight in the delectable smelling food without getting a taste themselves was almost a worse torture than anything they'd experienced in their now very long lives.

After their meal (which there was no leftovers from, much to the hidden turtle's disappointment) the four clones went their separate ways, and the ninjas left the Lair.

Once they were back out in the sunlight, Mikey turned to Leo with a determined look in his eye.

"So what did you have planned to get them on our side, bro?" he asked fervently.

Don and Raph both turned to their leader, also looking determined.

Astonished that he suddenly had all his brothers willing to go along with him, made Leo stare at them in astonishment. "You just want my clone for his cooking, don't you?" he deadpanned.

"Well, if it tastes as good as it smells, then any licks we get for trying will be worth it," said Mikey with a broad grin.

* * *

**24.7 2012 Verse **_Requested by changeofheart505 and starfire2rav_

Leo hummed to himself as he sat down in front of the TV holding a bag of popcorn, and ready to re-watch another episode of Space Heroes.

But as he sat down, he felt a sharp pain in his rear, and he leapt back to his feet with a yelp, sending popcorn flying everywhere.

Looking down at what he nearly sat on, he scowled. "Raph! Control your pets! They nearly stuck again!" he yelled to his younger brother.

Raph stepped out of his room with a grin on his face. "Good job Spike, Bucky, Quillo," he said to the small spike balls that scurried over to him.

This time Spike the turtle had been switched out for three baby porcupines. Only one was named Spike, and the other two were given names courtesy of Mikey.

The three mischievous critters had quickly proven to be nuisances to everyone but Raphael (and Master Splinter, after he lay down the law about them), though some tales of their mischief are more believable than others.

For one thing, they seemed to find it funny to stick their quills exactly wherever Leo tried to sit, leading to several near misses, and a few occasions of a sore bottom for Leo.

Mikey was insisting the creatures were beating all his high scores in video games when no one was looking. No matter how good he got at a game, the next morning there would be a new score that toped his. He lamented not giving the two porcupines more insulting names.

Donnie had been skeptical about Mikey's suspicions, until he discovered that someone had been joyriding in the Shellraiser, and the other vehicles he'd made. His investigations to discover the culprit led him to find several small quills near the front seat.

The porcupines avoided Karai like the plague, much to the snake girl's disappointment. She thought that they were cute, but they were too skittish of her snake side to come near her.

Raph, on the other hand, found the whole thing to be hilarious, and did nothing to discourage his pets. As much as he missed his turtle, he had to admit these three weren't half bad.

The rest of his family simply couldn't wait for the loop to be over.

* * *

**24.8 Rise of the Guardians Verse (Continued from 23.3) **_Requested by phoebe. gimenez. 7_

Usagi eventually grew used to his new rolls in this loop, both as the Easter Bunny, and as a Guardian.

He had also made a discovery that gave him great amusement, and made the loop all the more enjoyable.

Within a dark tunnel, he made sure he was out of sight as he heard the tell tale sounds of small bare feet coming his way.

As he watched, a very young version of his friend Leonardo came around the corner and scooped up a colorful egg from the sewer floor.

"I found another one you guys!" he called cheerfully to his brothers, who all swarmed around Leo to see his new discovery, before moving on to see who could find one next.

Usagi had to smile at the young turtles' enthusiasm in searching for the colorful prizes he'd hidden throughout the sewer tunnels near their home.

"Cute little guys," said a voice behind him. "Weird, but cute."

Usagi turned to see Jack Frost floating in midair next to him, not even bothering to hide. Behind him, the Sandman, Tooth Fairy, and North also made themselves known.

"So dose are your favorite kids?" asked North, peering around the corner.

"They're so adorable!" squealed Tooth. "And their teeth are so unique."

Sandy formed images of golden sea turtles that swam by.

Usagi gave a smile to them. "They are more than just children, they are my friends, and they will grow to be some of the most honorable warriors I know," he said with fondness.

As they watched, Michelangelo squealed in delight upon finding another egg, and his brothers marveled over the designs of the treat.

Jack started to float over to get a better look, but Usagi held him back.

"Take care when approaching, my friend," the samurai stated. "They do not believe in you, or the others. Unfortunately, their father does not know of the stories he'd need to share for that. I don't know if they even know to believe in me, despite that I have given them the extra attention. However, they are likely to at the very least sense your presence. Their training opens their minds more spiritually than other children, and even without that they are very perceptive."

"So they might sense us coming?" asked Tooth.

Usagi nodded. "They once were able to see a Bone Demon that was invisible to all others, and it is thanks to them that the demon was not able to cause great harm."

North muttered something in Russian, and looked the turtle tots over with new interest.

Jack pulled out of Usagi's grip, and carefully floated over to the small turtle children, whom had resumed their egg hunt.

As he approached Mikey, the small turtle stiffened, and looked around.

"Something wrong, Mikey?" asked Raph, see his reaction.

Mikey looked sheepish and shrugged. "It just got kinda cold all of a sudden. And I feel like someone's watching me."

His older brothers all looked around to see if they could spot the cause of it, while muttering affirmations that they sensed someone watching too.

From where they watched, the Guardians were impressed by their perceptiveness as Usagi's prediction came true.

Seeing an opening, Jack tapped his staff on the ceiling, causing snow to begin to fall in the sewer. Another tap of his staff froze the river of runoff solid, making the tunnel look less like a sewer, and more like a snowy cave.

The four turtle tots were staring around at this in amazement.

"Amazing!" said Leo.

"Impossible," whispered Don.

"AWESOME!" cheered Mikey as he leaned back and tried to catch the snowflakes in his mouth.

Raph reached out and caught the snowflakes in his hand. "This stuff's not even that cold," he said in wonder.

"_Impossible!_" Don said again, scooping up a handful of snow to see that it was true.

When Usagi sent a questioning look at Jack, the winter spirit shrugged. "Normal turtles don't really like the cold much, so I thought I'd make it more fun for them," he said.

Then the Guardian of Fun got a mischievous grin, and he formed his snow into one of his special snowballs. With a flick of his wrist, he sent the ball flying so that it smacked Raphael in the face, and caused him to fall back into the snow.

Normally the hotheaded turtle would be furious about something like that, but Jack's magic was at work. So instead he laughed and gabbed himself his own handful of snow, and shoved it in Leo's face.

Mikey laughed in delight and made his own snowball to pelt at Don. The brainy little turtle retaliated with his own, and within seconds the sewer tunnel had erupted into a free for all, with snow flying everywhere.

North laughed at the sight, and joined in, throwing his own large snowball at Jack.

With a squeal of delight, Tooth flew in to join the merriment, and Sandy pulled Usagi along with him into the fun.

And so the epic snow war of the sewers became a fond memory of the turtles for years to come. Even if they never figured out where the snow came from, or why there was far more snow being thrown then there were turtles playing.

* * *

**24.9 2012 Verse**

After being de-Kraangatized, and returned from Dimension X, his old Party Wagon had been the last thing on Kirby O'Neil's mind.

When he realized it wasn't where he'd parked it anymore, he had shrugged it off, thinking it had either been used and abandoned by his daughter to escape the invasion, or been stolen in the ensuing chaos. Either way, he had more important things to worry about, so he filed a police report that it was missing, and thought no further on the matter.

It wasn't until the turtles drove up in it to pick up his daughter that he realized what happened to it.

Mr. O'Neil could only gape at his van's new paint job, and clearly weaponized mechanics.

When the turtles realized what he was staring at, Donatello let out a nervous giggle and asked, "Uh, do you like it?"

"You do know this is a hippie van, right?" Mr. O'Neil asked faintly.

The next day he revoked the police report on the vehicle.

* * *

**24.10 Kung Fu Panda Verse**

Mikey03 felt himself slam onto the cobblestone floor as though he'd fallen from a great height.

'_Well that's a great way to start off a loop,'_ he thought as he slowly looked up.

To his surprise there was a wizened old turtle with a long walking stick standing right in front of him, pointing a clawed hand directly at his face.

"Um, what?" Mikey asked as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Master, are you pointing at me?" came a female voice behind him.

Mikey turned and saw a tiger girl in Chinese clothing standing there, along with a crane, viper, monkey, and praying mantis.

The elderly turtle shook his head. "Him," he said as he continued to point at Mikey.

"Wait, what?" Mikey asked again.

"The universe has brought us the Dragon Warrior!" The turtle announced to the crowd watching the scene. He used his walking stick to raise Mikey's hand above his head, and loud cheers erupted from the crowd.

"What?!" shouted the others behind him over the crowd.

Before Mikey could even ask what was going on, he was lifted up onto a litter, and carried into the nearby Chinese palace.

**Next Loop 2003 Verse**

"… And then I kicked the leopard guy's butt, which everyone said couldn't be done, but it was easy for me because I'm-" Mikey paused in his story to puff out his chest, and try to look impressive. "-**The Dragon Warrior!**"

As one his collective audience let out groans of exasperation.

"It's the Battle Nexus Champion thing all over again," griped Leo in irritation.

"Well he needed _something_ new to brag about," said Don in defeat. "Especially since we've all been Battle Nexus Champion several times over the course of the loops. It's not that impressive anymore."

"Well if he keeps bragging about it like he did with the Champion thing, I'm taping his mouth shut for the rest of the loop," growled Raph.

"Permission granted," said Master Splinter dryly.

* * *

**24.11 2012 Verse (Continued from 23.4)**

'_I should have seen this one coming,'_ thought Karai, as she stared at the latest development in the loop.

It was just after the Kraang's first invasion attempt, when a Technodrome first came through the portal to attempt to start the invasion. Karai and her brothers had stopped it, and blown it up completely rather than let it sink into the Hudson.

However, despite Karai not being a part of the Foot to bring them to the Shredder's attention, he and the Kraang still allied against the Hamato clan, and sought to destroy them all (except for Karai and Tang Shen, who the Shredder kept trying to coax over to his side, the boys apparently had too much of their father in them).

And since they were allied, the Shredder still ordered the large shipment of mutagen to be delivered to him after the failed invasion attempt.

Knowing what would become of that shipment, Karai tried to avoid disaster that was the mutation of April's father by having Raph stay and protect April while she and the others stopped the shipment. Raph had seethed about that, but had eventually agreed, as it was the only way Mr. O'Neil would let April help.

Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned, and the shipment still spilled containers of mutagen all over New York.

When they jumped out of the Kraang ship and returned to April's rooftop, Karai was fully prepared to see a mutant Kirby Bat hovering around April.

Instead she was treated to the sight of April freaking out, and a dazed Raphael sitting on the roof, looking like his usual turtle self (minus his mask, gear, and the crack in his plastron).

It was perfectly clear what had happened. Like in the baseline, a canister of ooze had come hurtling towards April's rooftop (as well as April herself, from the way she was apologizing profusely). Raph, being the protective person that he was, had shoved April aside, and got doused in the mutagen instead. The reason he had turtle DNA on him was because he'd been feeding Spike just before the mission.

Still, that begged the question of how sane he still was. Humans had a tendency to go a little screwy after just getting mutated.

While April babbled out the explanation to the others, Karai cautiously approached her brother, who was clearly still shaking off the shock of being mutated.

"Raph?" she asked carefully, crouching next to him. "Are you still with us?"

Her younger brother's green eyes were the size of dinner plates as he looked back up at her. "Not sure," he said faintly. "Did… what I think just happened… _really_… happen?"

Karai gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm afraid so."

Raph slowly looked down at his now green three-fingered hands, but didn't seem to really be seeing them.

April had apparently finished her explanation, and the rest of their brothers were coming closer.

"You okay, Raph?" asked Leo, placing his hand on the turtle's shoulder.

That broke Raph out of his stupor, as he turned and glared at his older brother with an expression that clearly said, _'What do you __**think**__, Fearless?!'_

Leo drew his hand back and looked sheepish.

Mikey leaned close to see his brother's new (old) look. "Whoa," he said. "Raph, you look _awesome!_" He reached out and poked Raph's arm. He giggled at the texture he felt. "You're all green and scaly."

As Mikey continued to poke at Raph (much to his growing irritation), Leo turned to Donnie and asked, "Do you think you can make a cure, Donnie?"

Hearing that, Raph shoved Mikey away and looked expectantly at his genius brother.

Donnie looked Raph over with a critical eye. "I can try," he said worriedly. "But the mutagen is made of nothing like I've ever seen before. It may take some time before it's made."

Raph started looking panicked. "How much time?" he demanded, jumping to his feet. He immediately wobbled from the change in balance his body was experiencing.

Karai reached over and steadied him. "Don't worry about it, tough guy," she said, "I guarantee you that Donnie will make a cure in under a year. Especially with you breathing down his neck to motivate him."

Donnie looked pained by what Karai described, but Raph started looking more hopeful.

April stepped up and looked up at Donnie in determination. "I'll you help in anyway I can," she said. "He got mutated protecting _me_, it's the least I could do."

Suddenly Donnie looked a lot more eager. "Don't sweat it, Raph, I'll get you back to normal in two shakes of a turtle's tail."

Mikey, who had still been examining Raph's new appearance, looked down at that remark. "Huh, he really does have a tail."

Raph turned scarlet, and jerked away from Mikey and his scrutiny.

Unfortunately this did nothing to dissuade Mikey's enthusiasm. "Don't worry Raph," he said cheerfully. "I'll come up with a great mutant name for you."

The rest of them glared at Mikey for that.

"Mikey, you are not giving our brother one of your silly names," said Leo in exasperation.

Mikey ignored him, and waved his hands eagerly. "No, no, trust me. I've got some great names lined up. How about the Terrorpin?"

His suggestion was met with deadpan glares.

"No," he said. "Then what about Shellshocker? No? Slash then? Turtle Titan? Tokka? Nightwatcher? Franklin? Griddex? Snapper McTortoise?"

Raph quickly got fed up with Mikey's suggestions, and pulled his little brother into a headlock. "My name is _Raphael_," he growled as he rubbed a noogie into Mikey's head. "You either call me Raphael, or Raph. Got it?"

"Got it," Mikey wheezed.

"Well, at least it seems that Raph's still Raph underneath that green shell," said Donnie in amusement.

"You say that like it's a good thing," said Karai with a smirk.

Leo on the other hand still looked worried. "Yeah, but… how are we going to explain this to Mother and Father?"

Just like that there was complete silence on the rooftop as they all realized what Leo had just said.

Karai summed up what they were all thinking in one sentence. "We are _so_ grounded."

* * *

**24.12 2003 Verse (Continued from 23.5) **_Requested by ChangelingRin_

Bishop scowled as once again his ears were assaulted by one of the most annoying songs in existence.

"_Oh Mickey you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind! Hey Mickey! Hey Mickey!-"_

Bishop, his tech specialists, and Stockman were trying valiantly at what was looking to be another futile attempt to stop the noise, but they didn't seem to be making any progress.

In frustration, Bishop banged his fist on the keyboard three times.

Just like that the sound cut off.

Everyone waited on baited breath to see if this time it was for real. They'd seen the music start up again too many times to take the silence at first glance.

A minute passed. Then two.

Silence…

One of the techs let out a sigh of relief, and everyone was beginning to look hopeful.

Only for that hope to be dashed when a second later, as the song started up again louder than before.

"_OH MICKEY WHAT A PITY YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU TAKE ME BY THE HEART WHEN YOU TAKE ME BY THE HAND!-"_

However, this time it wasn't just the obnoxious music. Every computer screen in the compound became covered with little cartoon cheerleaders who danced along to the music.

Bishop groaned and started banging his head against his keyboard.

Unsurprising as it was, someone out there must really hate him.

* * *

**24.13 2012 Verse**

When Karai woke up dangling above the Stockman's vat of mutagen, she knew this was going to be a lousy loop.

The cage she was trapped in jostled as Leo landed on it to free her. Looking up, she saw exactly when Leo became aware, and realized where they were.

But it was too late to do anything, as the Shredder launched himself at them and cut the chain holding Karai's cage.

Like before, Leo was knocked one way, and the Shredded flew another, and Karai was sent hurtling into the vat of green goo.

She immediately felt the transformation from the mutagen take place. She broke free of the cage, and swam though the thick slop to the surface.

With a gasp she broke the surface of the mutagen and pulled herself out.

She looked up to see that her family looking down at her. They had already dispatched the Foot-Bots, and with the fire and rubble, it was likely Shredder and his hench-mutants had already fled.

But once she was free of the mutagen, she realized that something was different from her usual transformation.

Mikey was beaming down at her. "Sis! You look _Awesome_!" He promptly grabbed her into a hug. "So fluffy!"

Karai looked down and saw black fur, and a long sleek tail.

It seemed that this time the Shredder had used cat DNA instead of serpent.

"Oh puurrrrfect," Karai couldn't help but grumble.

* * *

**24.14 Movie Verse**

The Nightwatcher crouched upon a building overlooking the city.

It had been a quiet night thus far by New York standards. The police had been able to respond to every call over the radio, and he had yet to spot a single mugging in progress.

But he knew that was liable to change at any second.

As if on cue, the police scanner in his helmet cracked to life, reporting a robbery a few blocks away, and no patrol cars would be able to reach it fast enough.

Beneath his helmet, Raphael smirked as he stood up. "Looks like tonight might not be boring after all," he muttered to himself.

But just as he was about to take off across the rooftops, an annoying sound cut through the air.

"Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na... _NIGHTWATCHER!_" cheered a voice behind him.

Raph turned around and glared at the source of the noise.

"Quit doing that," he snapped at Mikey, who was standing there looking innocent.

Mikey only grinned back at him, and made no promises.

* * *

**Read, Review, Give Suggestions. Also, I want to give the Dark Clones their own names, and bring them in more. Does anyone have suggestions? Should I stick to Renissance names? Should I name them for their colors like some others have done? I liked Prophetella's idea to name them after species of frog, but I could also go with different themes. Another idea is that I pick a different art movement to pick their names from, like Post-Impressionism or Kitsch? Please let me know what you think.**

24.1- Typical, I still haven't explained things to the IDW verse, but the Super Turtles get their explanation right away.

24.2- Now that Raph's awake, he can go directly home instead of waiting for the others to find him.

24.3- Somehow, I don't think April would be to thrilled if she ever saw that graffiti.

24.4- Thanks again changeofheart505, sorry it took so long. Turtle + Ball pit = Fun

24.5- Thanks to the Guest who suggested this. It was fun to write.

24.6- I thought it'd be funny if Dark Leo was the only Leo who could cook well. Especially since he's cloned from the Leo who's the worst cook of the lot. Like I said in the author's note, please let me know if you have an idea for names.

24.7- Spike was the name of one of the baby porcupines in the Over the Hedge movie. I didn't want to separate those three, since they're so funny together. Thanks again changeofheart505 and starfire2rav for all your suggestions.

24.8- Thanks phoebe. gimenez. 7. Sorry it took so long to do this. I'd love if someone made a picture of this.

24.9- I just wondered what Mr. O'Neil's reaction would be if he saw what the turtles did to his party wagon.

24.10- I love Kung Fu Panda. I wish there were more crossovers between them and TMNT. And it's the return of braggart Mikey. If you can't tell, his family didn't miss that.

24.11- I thought it'd be fun to mutate one of them the other way around. Plus like I've said before, people on this show _rarely_ stay human (unless they're Casey, so far anyway)

24.12- Thanks again ChangelingRin, for the suggestion, and assuring me that this gag is still funny.

24.13- Kitty Karai! Just a thought since cats are also the mortal enemies of rats.

24.14- In case you can't tell, I have always really liked Raph's Nightwatcher persona. Something about him dressing like a badass while going out to fight crime solo just screams awesome to me. Maybe it's the fact that Raph03 always scorned his Mikey for doing just that, and I appreciate the irony.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! Hey all. I have two things to announce. One is that I am taking a month off from this fic starting this weekend. I am **_**NOT**_** giving up on it, but I will be spending the rest of May out of town at a training thing that will help me get a job as a teacher. The training is a month long, and it would probably be better for me to focus on that instead of weekly updates of this. Not that I won't still be writing, I intend to continue to do so in my free time (because writing is fun), and I may even post some chapters sporadically during the month. But I wont be able to do weekly updates again until June. Please keep sending me reviews and suggestions, as they are what help inspire me and keep me going, otherwise my muse might wither and die. **

**The second thing I have to announce is that along with working on Turtle Loops, I am hoping to write a fic based on the loop that was started in 16.8 and was continued through 23.4, 24.11, and 25.6. It will not be a time loop fic (so Karai will not know future events, or that her brothers are supposed to be turtles), but it will further explore the AU I started with that loop. I will let you know here in Turtle Loops when I'll start posting that. If you have any ideas or suggestions (especially for a title, I'm not very good at coming up with titles), or if anyone wants to Beta Read for that story (which would be much appreciated) please PM me about it. **

**Thank you for putting up with my Author's Note, now please enjoy the fic.**

* * *

**25.1 2003 Verse **_Requested by Guest_

For some reason, the Time Window had a major malfunction when bringing the turtles03 and their rat master to the future. When that happened, it didn't just pull in the turtles of that dimension, but also their 1987 and 2012 counterparts as well.

Cody, of course, feeling sheepish for his invention's mistake, extended an invitation for all of them to stay with him. It wasn't like he didn't have the space.

Serling was far from happy about this development.

If it wasn't the Leos' constant training accidentally knocking over antiques, it was the Raphs rolling on the floor in a wrestling match (much to Raphael87's distress). And if it wasn't any of them, it was the Dons blowing things up for the sake of science.

Of course the Mikeys were the worst of all.

"Cease this at once!" bellowed Serling as he chased after the three orange wearing turtles, who had decided to have a hoverboarding race in the penthouse.

**"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"** Boomed Master Splinter12's voice, as he and his two counterparts entered the room.

Mikey12 squeaked, and immediately jumped off his hoverboard (making it keep flying till it crashed into a wall).

Looking sheepish, the other two Michelangelos also landed.

Splinter12 gave his son a stern glare. "What have I told you about skateboarding in the house?" he asked.

Mikey hung his head. "Not to," he muttered.

"Consider yourself grounded for a week," said his sensei. "And this time, I had better not catch you sneaking out."

Mikey12 groaned in disappointment, but knew better than to complain.

"Hey, wait!" spoke up Mikey03. "Don't blame the little guy. It was my idea, honest."

"Yeah, we both talked him into it," added Michelangelo87.

"Then perhaps you should join in his punishment," stated Master Splinter03

"Yes," agreed Master Splinter87. "That would seem to be a fitting penance."

"Aw," said Mikey03 and Michelanglo87.

"Thanks, dudes," said Mikey12 appreciatively.

As far as Serling was concerned, the rats were saints.

* * *

**25.2 Rise of the Guardians Verse (Continued from 24.8)**

Master Splinter was beginning to grow worried. It had been several hours since his sons had left to play in the sewers, and he did not know what could be taking them so long.

He had been just about to go out and look for them, when he heard the sounds of childish giggling drawing near the Lair.

He prepared to scold them for being out for so long, but he froze at the sight of his sons as they entered the room.

Before him stood four snow covered, but beaming turtles, each holding an armful of colorful eggs.

In concern, he brushed off the (surprisingly not cold) snow, and asked his sons what had happened.

The response he got was an earful of happy chatter as the four boys tried to talk over each other to tell the story.

In the end, all Master Splinter could tell from the tale, was that none of them was hurt, and they'd all had the time of their lives.

"Kids," he said with a shake of his head.

* * *

**25.3 2012 Verse**

'_How did Mikey convince me to do this?' _Donnie thought to himself as he manipulated his computer's controls.

Michelangelo had come to him that morning claiming he had an idea for his greatest prank yet.

The victims of said prank were to be all of the Kraang.

Donnie had been skeptical at first, but then Mikey had told him the specifics. At the time it sounded doable, and Donnie had agreed.

Leo, Raph, and Karai had eventually heard about it, and had agreed to help, but since it involved mostly computer stuff, there wasn't much they could help Donnie with.

Then, finally, it was finished, and the five mutants took a moment to share an evil grin. This was going to be fun…

Within the TCRI building, every Kraang monitor came to life with the face of Kraang Prime upon it.

"Attention all those who are called Kraang," said Kraang Prime, though the words did not fully match his lip movements.

The Kraang drones took no notice of this, and stood at attention as their leader addressed them.

"The one known as Kraang Subprime has informed me or complaints that the Kraang's methods of speaking are incorrect, and that this jeopardizes the Kraang's ability to communicate with those from the planet is known as planet Earth," Kraang Prime continued. "To rectify this, The Kraang are to follow along, as I say what is known as 'tongue twisters' to Kraang."

Some of the Kraang droids exchanged glances, but none complained. It did sound like something Subprime would complain about.

"Repeat these phrases: She sells seashells by the seashore," stated Kraang Prime.

"The female known as 'She' is in the process of selling the items called 'seashells' near the place known as the 'seashore'," replied all the Kraang.

Kraang Prime made a noise that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

"How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood," he said.

"What is the quantity of the material known as 'wood' could the creature called a 'woodchuck' throw were such creatures capable of such a feat," droned the Kraang obediently.

Kraang Prime definitely made a sound like laughter that time, but it was quickly silenced.

"The big black bug bled blue-black blood, while the other black bug bled blue."

"One of the large specimens of the creatures known as 'bugs' secrete bodily fluids of the color 'blue-black' in unison with a similar 'bug' secreting bodily fluids of the color known as 'blue'."

This time Kraang Prime laughed outright, and said, "My turn, my turn," before going silent again.

The Kraang were beginning to wonder if there was something wrong with their leader.

Meanwhile, back in Donatello's lab, he and his siblings were in stitches as Mikey took up the microphone to continue his joke.

"Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain," said Mikey in a dramatic voice.

That sent his siblings into further hysteria. While it wasn't a tongue twister, it was very fitting for the situation.

Donnie had rigged a program to run loops of Kraang Prime talking in tandem to whatever they said into the microphone. The microphone also ran through a filter to change whoever spoke's voice into sounding like the Kraang leader.

On Donnie's computer screen they could see security feed of several confused Kraang repeating Mikey's quote.

"Do not do the action known as 'paying attention' to the human male who behind that which is called 'a curtain'," the Kraang said.

Mikey grinned as he held out the mike to who ever wanted it next.

Karai took it with a glint in her eye that her brothers knew was a sure sign of trouble.

Their suspicions were then confirmed when instead of a tongue twister, she said a dirty limerick into the mike.

The Kraang's following response had the five of them roaring in laughter, which only further convinced the aliens there was something wrong with their 'leader'.

* * *

**25.4 MB Verse**

"You know, I didn't think you were serious about that," said Raph in bemusement as he watched his brother.

With the combined efforts of himself, Leo, and April, they had managed to stop Sacks and Shredder up at the Sacks estate, rather than have the showdown in New York.

Despite that, Leo still got dosed with an adrenalin rush, and with no bad guys to fight, he'd turned to his first suggestion to work off his rush of energy.

By enthusiastically cleaning the dojo.

"I-thought-it'd-be-productive. You-can-help?" said Leo in a rapid fire pace, as he bounced around the dojo like a caffeinated chipmunk, scrubbing, dusting, and sweeping everything in his path.

Raph snorted. "Pass. I'm just glad Mikey decided to work of _his_ energy outside the Lair."

Somewhere down the tunnel outside the Lair they heard Mikey let out a whoop followed by a feminine scream.

Leo actually paused in his cleaning to share a wince with Raph. "You-and-me-both," he said.

* * *

**25.5 2003 Verse**

Donatello snapped awake as a young turtle tot in the middle of his first weapons training. A quick glance around showed that Master Splinter was also awake, as he gave Don a knowing wink.

Don then turned his attention to his brothers, to see if any of them were awake as well.

As he watched, Leo stumbled and dropped his wooden swords, and was looking around in utter confusion, a sign that he may be awake as well, but disoriented by the time change.

Raph and Mikey didn't show any signs of being aware of the loops, and stared down at their older brother's antics in bewilderment.

"Something wrong Leo?" asked Raph, lowering his wooden practice sai.

"You don't look so good," Mikey added as he walked over and waved his hand in front of Leo's face.

Recognition flashed in the blue wearing turtle's eyes. "Mikey?" he asked in disbelief.

That only made the other two tots exchange glances.

"I think something's wrong with Leo, Sensei," Raph called to their father.

At the word 'Sensei' fear flashed across Leo's face, and he wheeled around to stare at Master Splinter in horror.

Master Splinter exchanged a concerned look with Don, before tapping his staff on the ground. "I believe that is enough training for today, my sons," he said, not liking the way 'Leo' (as he was starting to suspect this might not be _his_ Leonardo) flinched at each tap. "Leonardo, Donatello, please join me in my room."

'Leo' was now looking terrified, and Don noticed a subtle arm movement he was doing. Whatever he was attempting to do was apparently not working, which only served to distress the young turtle more.

Raph, however, did not seem to share in his anxiety. "Why does Donny get to come along?" he complained. "I wanna know what's wrong with Leo too."

"Yeah, me too!" whined Mikey.

'Leo' shot a worried look at the two of them, but then seemed surprised when Master Splinter only smiled fondly at his sons. "I know you are concerned for your brother, but this, I believe, is a matter that Donatello has knowledge of that would prove beneficial. If it is a serious matter, I assure you we will tell you."

Raph and Mikey both pouted, but accepted that answer and left to watch TV.

Don smiled and followed after Master Splinter into his private quarters. 'Leo' trailed behind him cautiously.

Once the door was shut, Master Splinter turned to 'Leo'. "I welcome you to our home," he said with a bow, "would you please be so kind as to introduce yourself, as it is clear you are not _my_ Leonardo. Yet there is an air of familiarity about you."

'Leo' watched the rat suspiciously, and answered. "No, I'm not your son, Sliver."

Master Splinter gave a small frown. "My name is Splinter, not Sliver."

Don had perked up at that. "Sliver? You're the Anchor from that Superhero dimension Mikey keeps talking about. Captain Gravity, right?"

"Graviturtle," Grav corrected.

Don smiled sheepishly. "Right, sorry."

Master Splinter stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I recall in Michelangelo's many stories that my counterpart was not… kind to you and your brothers," he said slowly.

Grav nodded stiffly, still suspicious of the Ninja Master.

Master Splinter sighed in regret about that. "I see. While I doubt my actions will at all make up for whatever you have suffered at my counterpart's hands, I assure you that you are welcome to be part of this family while you are here, young one," he said sincerely.

Grav frowned, and didn't look ready to take him at his word.

"What was that thing you kept trying to do with your hand earlier?" Don had to ask.

Grav's frown softened when he turned to Don. "I was trying to harness my gravity powers, but I can't… they wont work." He looked very frustrated by that.

Don gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm afraid that's because you're taking my brother's place. He doesn't have any superpowers, none of us do."

Grav's face fell at that. His powers had been a part of him for as long as he could remember. To not have them left him feeling fairly naked.

Master Splinter nodded thoughtfully. "You are welcome to join my sons in ninjutsu training if you wish. Do you have any previous training in martial arts, young one," he asked.

Grav frowned. "Some," he admitted grudgingly. "Not as much as I would like. I could always rely on my whip and powers before now."

"A whip was your weapon of choice?" asked Master Splinter curiously.

"Yes," Grav replied in a tone that was just daring Master Splinter to look down on his preferred weapon.

Don, however, saw what Master Splinter was getting at. "And a whip is a very different weapon than swords," he said.

"Agreed, Donatello. For one who prefers the flexibility of a weapon such as the whip, would be ill fitted to train with a disciplined blade, much unlike our Leonardo," said Master Splinter. "It would seem best to start off training you with something closer to what you know."

With that the rat stood and began searching through his possessions for something.

As he did so, Grav leaned over to Don and whispered. "He's really not at all like my former Master."

Don smiled and shook his head. "No, he's not. I'm sorry for what you and your brothers went trough with yours, but I can tell you this right now. There has _never_ been a doubt in my mind that my father loves my brothers and I, and would do anything he could to protect us. He'd never ask us to do anything that goes against our code of honor. I'm proud to say I'm his son."

Grav nodded thoughtfully at that, and began looking at Master Splinter with contemplation instead of hostility.

Master Splinter apparently found what he was looking for, and returned with a sickle attached to a weighted chain. "The kusarigama," he said as he began swinging the weapon to demonstrate it. "A tricky weapon to master. But…"

With a lightning fast movement, Master Splinter threw the weighted end so that it wrapped around a nearby board. With a yank he brought the board flying towards him, and sliced through it with the sickle.

"…In the right hands, it is a versatile weapon," he finished, holding the kusarigama to Graviturtle.

The small turtle tested the weapon in his hands, before looking up at Master Splinter. "When do we start, _Sensei_?" he asked, putting emphasis on the last word.

Master Splinter smiled warmly down at him, and gave a formal bow. "Tomorrow, _my son_."

* * *

**25.6 2012 Verse (Continued from 24.11)**

After the birth of his four sons on top of his infant daughter, Hamato Yoshi knew that if he wanted to properly provide for his family, he would need a better job than the meager paying one that he'd gotten when arriving in the country.

With that knowledge, he'd managed to convince a bank to give him a loan that would allow him to open his own dojo in the city. He'd had it constructed so that the upper floor and basement could be used as a living space, while he taught martial arts classes on the main floor.

With the variety of classes the dojo offered, from basic self-defense, to kendo, to ninjutsu, the dojo quickly became popular, and was a good source of income for their family.

Hamato had to be careful to not let the dojo broadcast his name, so as not to draw Oroku Saki to his doorstep a second time. In an attempt to counter this he had filed for the dojo under a false name (one that if ever caught by authorities could easily be passed off as the simple mistake of an immigrant new to the country), and he allowed his students to call him by his old nickname, Master Splinter, rather than his real one. He also grew a long beard in hopes of disguising his features. Thankfully, this all had helped keep the Shredder from finding their home thus far. But for how long was still in question.

Thanks to all this, the Hamato family had a nice home with enough room for five children to grow up in. It also was the perfect size to have enough secret rooms and hideaways that you would never find them all unless you knew where they were.

In short, it was the perfect home for a human ninja family with its share of secrets.

And those secrets were about to include one more.

Hamato Yoshi, and Tang Shen sat within their kitchen, each nursing a cup of tea that had long gone cold. Both would have normally gone to bed hours beforehand, but they knew that neither of them would be able to sleep until they knew their children were home safe.

Neither parent could fathom how their children had managed to get mixed in alien conspiracies, and both wished with all their hearts that they had not also been pulled into the feuds of their parents' past. But despite the worry it brought them, the elder Hamatos were proud of their children and their accomplishments to protect their family, the world, and its people.

Still, this did not make it any easier for them to wait into the wee hours of the night until their children came home from their missions.

They both looked up as they heard the blessed sound of the key turning in the lock, and the soft chatter of five adolescent voices making their way towards them.

Tang Shen sent a beaming smile at Yoshi, feeling utter relief that her babies had returned to her safely.

But Yoshi was not so easily lulled into security. While he couldn't make out the words, he could hear the nervous mutterings of his children as they drew closer. They may have all returned home, but something had happened that night. Something that spooked them, badly.

The two adults watched as the door to the kitchen slowly opened, and their five children filed in. Looking them over, there did not appear to be any outstanding injuries other than the usual scrapes and bruises one would usually get in a scuffle.

But then they noticed that Raphael had not fully entered the room, but instead remained in the shadows by the door. What was even more odd was the fact he was wearing a bulky, old-fashioned trench coat and hat that covered him completely.

Tang Shen's eyes filled with concern as she realized that something was clearly wrong. "What has happened?" she asked softly. "Why do you hide, Raphael?"

Their children shifted nervously, before Leonardo stepped forward into his leadership roll.

"We, um, we didn't do too well tonight," said Leo, looking ashamed. "We failed to stop a shipment of mutagen, and instead the canisters kinda… fell all over New York…"

Tang Shen and Yoshi exchanged horrified glances at this. They had seen what that substance could do, both to human and creature. For so much of it to be out in the unknown was a terrible grievance.

"But that's not the worst part," Mikey blurted out. "Raph-!"

Whatever the youngest had been about to say was silenced as his two of his older brothers clamped their hands over his mouth, and the third that he had mentioned gave violent flinch, leading his sister to rub his back soothingly.

Now their parents were very alarmed. "What Happened?" demanded Master Yoshi loudly, making his children stare at him with wide eyes.

Tang Shen stood and made her way to her third oldest and reached out to him, only for him to shrink back even deeper into the shadows.

"**What Has Happened to Raphael?!**" Yoshi demanded again, concern for his son flooding him.

The five teens exchanged glances, before Leo took a deep breath and said, "Raph… he-he got… slimed. He mutated, father."

Raphael gave another violent flinch, and at Miwa's quiet coaxing, slowly removed his coat and hat.

Yoshi and Tang Shen stared at the giant turtle standing in their kitchen, staring at them with their son's green eyes.

"Father… Mother… It's-it's _me_," he said softly, knowing his parents wouldn't reject him, but fearing it anyway.

Tang Shen let out a tiny gasp, before throwing her arms around him. "Oh, my poor baby," she said as she held him tightly.

Raphael seemed to be in shock at the contact at first, before wrapping his now green arms around his mother, and hugging her back.

Hamato Yoshi also came forward and placed a comforting hand upon his mutated son's shoulder. "What happened?" he said again, addressing his other children.

And so they told the adults everything.

Yoshi stroked his beard. "And you believe you can create antidote for your brother?" he asked Donatello as they reached that part in their tale.

Donnie nodded looking determined. "I'm sure that with enough mutagen and research I can do it, father."

Yoshi nodded. "Then in the morning I will inform your school that Raphael has fallen ill, and cannot return to class until it is finished."

Raph looked up at this in alarm. "Wait, not that I'm complaining about getting out of school, but are you saying I've gotta be stuck inside the house until Donnie makes his anti-ooze?"

Yoshi looked down at him firmly. "Yes."

"But that could take _months!_" the turtle protested. "If I stay cooped up for that long, I'm gonna go nuts!"

Tang Shen pulled back from her hug, and cupped Raph's face in her hands. "We only want to protect you, my son," she said soothingly. "If people see you as you are now…"

Raphael was torn. On one hand he didn't want to stay cooped up in his house the entire time of his mutation. On the other, he could never say no to his mother when she looked sad like that.

"Father, if I may," Karai interjected. "We're all trained ninjas. Staying out of sight is in our job description. Why can't Raph just go outside once it's dark, and keep to the roofs and shadows. If he can't manage that, then he's a lousy ninja anyway."

Yoshi looked thoughtful, and Raph looked so hopeful he didn't even acknowledge the backhanded jab at his ninja skills.

"I suppose, once I am sure Raphael can still use his abilities while in his new form…" Yoshi said.

Raph beamed. "I'll stay completely hidden. Thank you, Sensei," he said eagerly.

Yoshi sighed, and sent the teenagers to bed. It had been a long night for everyone.

As Karai and Raph headed downstairs (both had opted to have their bedrooms in the lower lever of the building for the additional privacy from their other siblings), Karai gestured for Raph to follow her.

She led him to a bookshelf in the far corner of the storage area of the basement, and demonstrated a hidden latch that swung the shelf into a door.

Karai pulled the door open revealing a dark sewer tunnel.

"I came up with this idea when I was a toddler, and father decided to include it," she said as the two peered into the darkness. "He thought it'd be a good escape rout if the worst ever happened."

Raph shot her a confused (and slightly disgusted) look. "Why are you showing me this now?" he asked.

"In case you ever need to get out of the house during daytime hours," said Karai leaning against the doorframe casually. "The sewers may not be the best smelling place to go, but the tunnels stretch for miles, and no one will see you down there."

Raph looked down the dark tunnel with new interest. "Have I ever mentioned you're the best sister ever?" he asked.

"No," said Karai with a laugh.

"Well I'm seriously considering it," he said with a grin.

* * *

**25.7 1987(ish) Verse **_Requested by starfire2rav_

In the underwater metropolis of New Atlantic City the merpeople inhabitants were experiencing a rapidly growing crime wave. There had been few witnesses to the crimes, as the valuables would be there one moment and gone the next.

April O'Eel, a local reporter, was determined to get to the bottom of this crime wave. Her investigations into the robberies led her to hear tell of a mysterious group known as the Fin Clan, who are said to hail from the oceans surrounding the islands of Japan.

After reporting about this development one night, April found herself at the mercy of a group of thuggish mermen, who warned her to back off her investigation.

April refused, and ducked into a lava tube of the nearby underwater volcano. Very few merpeople entered the tubes, as they were dark, dangerous, and easy to get lost in.

But unfortunately for April, the thugs were too stubborn (or just too stupid) to give up the chase that easily. They chased her through the underwater caves until they managed to corner her at a dead end.

The thugs closed in on the reporter with sinister grins on their faces.

But suddenly, out of the darkness came an attack that none of them saw coming. Within seconds the thugs were floating unconscious in the water.

April strained her eyes to see through the sand and murk that had been kicked up in the scuffle.

"I don't know who you are, but thanks," she called at the four figures she could barely see through it all.

Then as the murky waters began to clear, the figures swam forward, and April was able to get a clear look at them.

Four giant sea turtles with almost human-like proportions stared back at her from behind colorful masks.

It was all too much for April, and she went limp in the water as she fainted.

Michelangelo sighed. "She's half fish, and she still faints at the sight of us. Typical."

* * *

**25.8 Gravity Falls Verse (Continued from 16.2) **_Requested by nightmaster000_

Pacifica Northwest smirked in satisfaction as her parents gaped in shock.

Once again they had tried to hold an elaborate party for only the rich and snooty, and once again it had been crashed by the 'common riffraff'.

And this time Dipper had nothing to do with it.

After the fiasco with the ghost attacking her family, Pacifica had strived to break the chain, and be a better person than her parents. As much as she was trying to be a nicer person, she also wanted to do something bigger that showed the world that she was really trying to change. Unfortunately, she was still too young to do most of the big gestures, and those she could do were often blocked by her parents (who very much disapproved of her change in behavior).

But letting the locals crash whatever fancy party her family was having, that she could do. The trick was not getting caught while doing so.

Which is why she was very glad she had made the acquaintance of her newest friend.

"Now this is a party," said the aforementioned new friend as she came to stand beside the blond.

Pacifica grinned up at her. "Yeah, without the 'commoners' it was pretty boring. And it was all thanks to you and your brothers, Karai."

Karai smirked behind her sunglasses, and helped herself to a fancy looking drink off a nearby server's tray. It had been the five Hamato teens that had rigged the Northwest Manor gates to open and let the people in. "Please, it was no trouble. Besides, the looks on your parents' faces were priceless."

Karai and Pacifica had hit it off. Both girls had used to be some of the nastier people you'd meet thanks to pressure from a parental figure and their own misconceptions, and both were trying to be better people to make up for it in their own ways.

"Where are your brothers, anyway?" asked Pacifica looking around. They had said they would stay for the party, but even the most oblivious locals of Gravity Falls would notice giant talking turtles on the dance floor.

Karai only sipped at her drink, and pointed upwards.

Pacifica looked up to see three of the turtle boys sitting in the rafters using their ninja skills to snag Hors d'oeuvres from the server trays without anyone noticing, and nodding their heads to the music. On one of the wider rafters, Mikey was dancing with Mabel, and the two looked like they were having the time of their lives.

"Wanna join them?" Karai asked as she finished her drink.

Pacifica caught sight of her furious looking parents searching the ballroom for her. While they may not know how their daughter had pulled it off, they knew she had to have had something to do with this fiasco.

Wanting to avoid that for as long as she could, Pacifica took Karai's offered hand and said, "Yes, _please_."

Karai only gave her a knowing grin, and swept the two of them up to the rafters.

* * *

**25.9 1987(ish) Verse (Continued from 22.3) **_Requested by changeofheart505_

It was a dark and stormy night at the New York City Juvenile Hall. A few guards were sanctioned around the building to keep the youths in their cells after hours, and make sure they didn't cause any trouble.

But these guards had never had to deal with detaining ninjas before, and were in for a big surprise.

From within their cell, Leonardo peered through the barred door to keep look out for the aforementioned guards. Seeing none, he turned to his brothers and said, "The coast is clear, guys."

His fellow turtles nodded, and sprang into action. It had taken them three days to come up with a viable plan of escape, and to gather the materials they'd need.

Donatello began his work in his crouched position by the door. When given kitchen duty earlier that day, he had managed to swipe some ingredients that if mixed together properly could create a strong acid. Unfortunately, the staff had caught him attempting to make a pizza while there, and he'd barely got out of that mess with the ingredients undiscovered (much to the turtles' dismay at the lack of pizza). Using the acid concoction he poured it over the hinges on the door, and waited as it ate through the metal.

Michelangelo and Raphael busied themselves with setting up the beds to look as though they were still in them. If all went as planned, than no one would know they were gone until the next morning.

Finally the acid ate its way through the hinges, and Leonardo and Donatello both pulled the door from the wall with a swift and mostly silent yank.

The four turtles slipped silently out of the room and into the hall outside. Once they were all out, Leonardo pushed the door back into place so that it still looked in tact.

Then the four ninjas darted through the halls of the detention center like shadows. None saw them come or go.

All was going well until they passed an employee break room near the exit.

Michelangelo stopped short and sniffed the air. "I smell pizza," he whispered to the others.

The three of them sniffed as well, and their mouths began to water at the scent.

Leonardo shook his head. "We-we shouldn't. We're so close to getting out of here. We can get our own pizza once we're clear.

Raphael and Donatello looked disappointed, but grumbled in agreement.

But when Michelangelo didn't reply, they looked and saw the orange wearing turtle was following his nose towards the delicious smell.

"Michelangelo! No!" hissed Donatello as the other three turtles darted after him.

Raphael looks at you and shrugs. "Can't say I blame him, this is the longest we've ever been without pizza."

The three turtles caught up Michelangelo just in time to see him sneak into the break room. Poking their heads around the door frame, they saw the break room table had a large pepperoni pizza sitting on top of it just begging to be eaten.

Unfortunately there was also a guard in the room messing with a phone.

Michelangelo was using all his training in ninja stealth to sneak over to it undetected. Not that it was really needed, the guard was too busy with the phone to notice.

Finally, appearing to get the number he wanted, the guard raised the phone to his ear and said, "Hello? Hello, hellooooo! Uhh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Umm, I actually worked in-"

The guard cut himself off as at that moment he turned just in time to see Michelangelo reaching onto the table to snag the pizza.

"What the-" gasped the guard.

Caught off guard, Michelangelo could only stare back at him and say, "Uhhh…"

The guard started to reach for the alarm, but a green hand reached out of the shadows and pinched a nerve on the guard's neck, causing him to slump unconscious.

Leonardo gently placed the guard on the ground, and sent Michelangelo a disapproving look.

"We could have gotten our own when we left," he hissed.

But Michelangelo was already shoving a piece into his mouth. "Saury," he said when his mouth full. "Ah coudn' hwelp it."

Raphael smacked Michelangelo on the back of the head. "I'm starting to see why my counterparts like doing that so much," he says to you.

Donatello grabbed the rest of the box, and the turtle resumed their escape. It wasn't until they were all safe and away from the detention center that he let any of them have another slice.

As they'd predicted, no one found out they were gone until the next morning. The guard they'd knocked out promptly quit his job, and said he was going back to his former job at a pizza place.

* * *

**25.10 IDW Verse (Continued from 22.12)**

After reliving the fiasco with Dr. Miller and the Ashi No Himitsu, Raph noticed Casey was looking a little shell-shocked.

Pulling him aside, the red wearing turtle asked, "What's wrong?"

Casey looked uncomfortable. "Remember how I told you in one of these time repeat thingies, I ended up in Old-Timey Japan and met you all in your past lives."

Raph raised an eye-ridge and said, "Yeah…"

"Well I think it might have done something to my head similar to what's in yours. When I was looking over Mikey's shoulder at that book, I could read what it said too. And I know I've never had a lesson in Japanese in my life," Casey explained.

Raph stared at his human friend with wide eyes, before sighing and pinching his brow. "Just when I thought all this couldn't get any weirder," he said with groan.

"You're telling me," Casey said.

* * *

**25.11 2012 Verse **_Requested by Krys, Jacen, and starfire2rav_

Raph stared at the brown haired boy in front of him, who was the latest Spike replacement. Spike stared back with an equally disbelieving expression.

They had awoken in a loop where the world was run by mutants, and humans were kept as pets.

But since both of them were awake, and knew just how wrong that was, awkward didn't even begin to cover it.

"This is so messed up," said Raph with a groan.

Spike gave him a helpless shrug. "In my baseline loop, most of my friends are giant, alien robots that can turn into cars and stuff, and fight other evil, giant, alien robots. Weird has kinda been in my life for a long time."

The two fell back into silence again, and waited for something to come along and break through the awkwardness.

Just then Mikey burst into Raph's room.

"Dude! You're never gonna believe this!" he exclaimed, not even noticing Spike. "Ice Cream Kitty's turned _**Human!**_ And Donnie has April for a _**Pet!**_"

Raph stared at his brother in shock, before exchanging another look with Spike. It was going to be another long loop.

* * *

**25.12 Wonderland Verse**

Alice blinked in curiosity at the creature before her. "You are not the Mock Turtle," she said in surprise.

The turtle-like creature, who stood like a man, and was completely black and white, with a mask and twin swords strapped to his back, glared at the girl. "Nope," he said, "I'm a Mutant Turtle."

* * *

**25.13 NM Verse**

Venus just knew this loop would be headache inducing. Or should I say, _Milo_ knew _he_ would find this loop headache inducing.

It was one of the dreaded gender swap loops, and none had been spared.

Suddenly instead of being the only girl among four guys, he was the only guy among four girls and their mother.

Mikey (or rather Millie) was the only one awake, and she was no help. In fact she thought the whole thing was hilarious.

Donna (Donny) couldn't seem to care less, and remained pretty much the same as ever.

El (Raph's female self) seemed to take Milo' being there as a challenge, and she was always trying to prove that she was stronger than him, despite Milo never trying anything that would warrant her behavior.

Lea (Leo) has also seemed nervous about Milo at first, thinking that he might try to take over as leader, but once Milo assured her that was not the case, she warmed up to her.

All this, Milo could live with. What was the major cause of his distress what the female version of the Dragon Lord was a complete and utter _diva_.

The combination of the screeching of her voice, coupled with a personality that made Cruella de Vil look like a saint, made it a nightmare to be in the same room as her, much less fight. Though, it was always much more satisfying when one of them punched her hard enough to knock her out (and, mercifully, made her shrieking stop).

Milo had even heard from the other dragons that they only followed her to shut her up, if they rebelled she was twice as screechy as she normally was.

Milo just couldn't wait for this loop to be over.

* * *

**25.14 2012 Verse**

Victor Falco used the eyes of the many rats around him to study his new appearance.

His experiments to try and recreate his telepathy serum, and the fire had resulted in a horrific mutation. His own eyes were next to useless now, and his face and skin resembled that of a mummified corps. Fittingly, he'd wrapped most of the visible skin in gauze and dark clothing, leaving only his mouth uncovered.

But mutation had had the surprising benefit of allowing Falco to telepathically connect with rats, controlling them, and allowing him to see through their eyes.

While it wasn't the power he'd intended to gain, it was certainly one he could work with.

Falco let out a mad laugh. "Victor Falco is no more," he said dramatically to his rat minions. "From now on I am-"

"**Count Ratula!" **bellowed a new voice, cutting off Falco in mid rant.

The newly dubbed Count Ratula turned and glared at the source of the yell. Hidden in the shadows above him sat one of the turtles who had stopped him from getting his telepathy serum from Rockwell.

The orange wearing turtle glared back at him. "_I'm_ the one who names stuff here, dude," he said, jabbing a thumb at his chest. "All villain and gadget names must be given by Michelangelo, otherwise they are not cool."

"I will be called no such thing!" Count Ratula exclaimed. "My name will be the Rat-!"

"It's Count Ratula, case closed, nothing else, no take backs, so says the authority on naming things," Mikey interrupted with his nose in the air.

Count Ratula got fed up with this conversation, and sent all his rat minions after Mikey. Unfortunately for him, this proved to be a distraction, as while all the rats were off chasing Mikey, his brothers were able to ambush the now defenseless villain, and take him out with relative ease. Once he was unconscious, the rats stopped chasing Mikey, and returned to their homes.

* * *

**Read, Review, Give Suggestions. Please read the Authors Note at the top if you haven't already.**

25.1- Thanks to the Guest who suggested this. When you asked for the 2012 and 1987 turtles to show up in 2105, that just made me think 'Poor Serling, how would he survive?'

25.2- And Splinter's reaction when the turtle tots came home after their snow war.

25.3- Because I'm weird, and wanted to see the Kraang's take on tongue twisters.

25.4- Inspired by what Leo said after April and Vern made them adrenalin crazy.

25.5- Grav is still suspicious, but he's going to give Splinter a chance. In the Mirage comics, Sliver was never a good father to the Super Turtles, in fact he was downright cruel to them, and nearly killed them with his training methods. I thought it would be nice if Grav got a chance to see what it was like to have a father that really cares. This also might make waves between him and Sliver, as he's seen what it's like to have a real father.

25.6- continued from last chapter, Yoshi and Tang Shen's reactions to their son's new look. I'm really starting to like this storyline. As I said, I'm gonna rework it into a separate solid fic. Though if I did, these loops might take longer to produce. Would anyone want to read that?

25.7- Teenage Mutant Ninja Sea Turtles! Thanks again starfire2rav

25.8- Thanks again nightmaster000 for the suggestion. More Gravity Falls, now if only the show would come off hiatus.

25.9- Thanks again changeofheart505. TMNT prison break with a little Five Nights at Freddy's mixed in.

25.10- Kind of a little headcanon I had from the previous loops.

25.11- Sorry, I've never really been a Transformers fan, the most I've seen is the first half the first live action movie, and the last fifteen minutes of the most recent one. But so many people suggested this Spike that I had to at least try.

25.12- Just 'cause I love Alice in Wonderland. I may do something with American McGee's Alice series later.

25.13- Gender bend on the NM verse, where gender takes a bigger part of the characters than the others.

25.14- Like with the Newtralizer, Mikey decided to poach the naming, but this time with one of his own names.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N I'm back baby! Thank you all for waiting the month for this. I've completed my job training, and now I can get back to updating this weekly. **

**_ALSO!_ I've posted the first chapter of that AU fic I was talking about. Please go read it if you're interested. It's called Same Difference. Big thanks to majishan for all the help with writing it. I'll be posting a new chapter of that weekly too, along with Turtle Loops, so please go check it out. Only the prologue is up right now, but next chapter is where things start getting interesting. **

* * *

**26.1 2012 Verse (Continued from 25.6) **_Requested by majishan_

Karai held back a snicker at the sight of her sibling's faces.

Once again they were on the Transdimenional Portal Highway, and once again her brothers, Casey, and April were peering through the door that showed the 1987 turtles' dimension.

The only difference this time was that only one of her brothers was currently a turtle, and the other three were freaking out thinking that they might be next.

"Awesome!" cheered, Mikey punching the air. "I wanna be a kick-butt ninja turtle too."

Raph noticed that Leo and Donnie had both shifted away from him slightly.

Glaring at the two, he said, "You know being a mutant's not contagious right."

Leo and Donnie both looked sheepish, and went back to their original spots.

"Still," said Karai, milking the situation, "With how much mutagen flies around, it could only be a matter of time…"

Aside from Mikey (who looked excited at the possibility) the other humans in their group looked ill at ease with the prospect.

"I'm gonna start designing mutagen proof clothes once this mission is done," Donnie vowed.

"Any chance you could start it sooner?" Leo had to ask.

* * *

**26.2 2003 Verse (Connected to 6.7)**

Mikey watched as Leo went through his subspace pocket to clean it out, and categorize what he would keep in there, and what he needed to toss. He did it every few loops to make sure it was all organized.

Mikey suddenly perked up when he spotted something among the scattered unsorted knickknacks.

Before Leo could realize what he was doing, Mikey pounced on the object and examined it eagerly.

The orange wearing turtle beamed at his brother, who was staring at the object in Mikey's hands in horror.

"Dude, is this what I think it is?" Mikey asked with a face splitting grin.

Leo made a strange gurgling sound, and began searching for a means of escape.

Mikey turned his attention back to the object, and squealed in delight when the glowing blade popped out with the iconic sound.

"IT _IS_! It's a _**LIGHTSABER!"**_ cheered Mikey, as he swung the weapon around to make sure it was real.

He then eagerly spun around to his big brother. "Dude, how'd you get this? Tell me _**Everything!**_"

He then realized that Leo had vanished from his spot, and was nowhere in sight.

"Bro? Where'd you go?" called Mikey.

He immediately started searching for his older brother, eager to hear how Leo had managed to get his hands on the ultimate movie weapon.

Raph, meanwhile, nearly had a heart attack when he found Leo hiding in his punching bag (fortunately for the blue leader, he was noticed before Raph started hitting the thing).

"What the shell are you doing in there?" the hotheaded turtle asked. "You know Mikey's calling for you?"

Leo shot Raph a fairly terrified look. "Why do you think I'm hiding?"

* * *

**26.3 2012 Verse**

The first victim of the Rat King's attempt to make Rat People wheezed painfully as he struggled to breath. The mutation had gone terribly wrong, and the poor victim knew it was only a matter of time before his body shut down completely.

Around him he heard the sounds of fighting, and the other prisoners running for their lives to escape the mad man who had done this to him.

None of the other people even stopped to look at him. They just left him behind…

All of a sudden, the mutant felt a splash of something hit his skin, and looking at it he saw glowing orange substance similar to the green one that had turned him into _this_.

'_Not again!_' was all he could think, as he once again began writhing on the floor as his body changed.

But when the changes stopped, he was amazed to realize that aside from some lingering aches, the pain was _gone_. He could breath clearly again, and his body didn't have the overwhelming sense of wrongness anymore.

Looking down he could see that he was _human_ again.

As he stared at his hands in wonder, a voice above him asked, "Are you alright, sir?"

The man turned and saw a giant turtle in a purple mask standing over him holding a water gun with more of orange substance that seemed to have cured him.

As if to prove that it had indeed been him that cured him, the turtle briefly spun around and squirted one of the giant rats with the substance, changing it back into an ordinary rat, before looking back at the man in concern.

Normally, the man would have freaked out at the sight of the giant, weapon wielding reptile, but this time…

"Oh thank you, **Thank You, **_**THANK YOU!**_" he cried as he launched himself at the turtle, and hugged him for dear life.

The turtle looked befuddled by the man's enthusiasm, and the unexpected hug. "Er, you're welcome, sir. Now could you please get off me?"

* * *

**26.4 Toy Story Verse** _Requested by starfire2rav_

Woody woke up for a new loop, and climbed back into the bed to see of Buzz was awake this time.

But instead of being greeted by his Space Ranger friend, he was met with the sight of an entire set of new toys, none of whom were familiar to him.

They were turtle like action figures made of bright green plastic, and were decorated with brightly colored masks, and ninja accessories.

"Uh, Howdy," Woody called to them. "You new Loopers?"

They looked over at him, and smiled. "New to this loop, at least, Dude," said the toy in the orange mask.

Once introductions were out of the way, Woody explained to them what being a toy entailed, and what they were to expect from his loop.

Surprisingly, what the 1987 turtles were most disappointed about was the fact that toys didn't eat, and they'd have to go the loop without pizza. At least toys didn't get the munchies either, so that fact would be easier to ignore.

By the time he was done, Woody had to ask, "You guys are taking the fact you're toys pretty well. Any reason for that?"

The four turtles exchanged glances and shrugged.

"It just seems appropriate," said Leonardo.

"Besides," Raphael added. "The main reason our show was made in the first place was to sell toys. We just happened to be awesome enough to keep it going without them."

* * *

**26.5 2012 Verse**

The day April discovered Donnie's flow chart dedicated to spending time with her, she didn't know if she should think it was sweet of him, or just plain creepy (though she was leaning a good bit towards creepy).

Donnie walked into his lab eagerly when he heard she was in there, and stopped dead upon realizing what she was looking at.

April barely registered his presence as she continued to study the chart, which apparently had thought of _everything_. No wonder Donnie had managed to monopolize so much of her time.

Finally, she looked up and asked, "It says here that you like Shark Wrestling. Where the heck did you get a shark?"

Donnie let out a nervous laugh and fainted, causing the answer to remain a mystery.

* * *

**26.6 2003 Verse**

Stockman was rampaging through New York City with a new robotic suit, laughing like a bad movie villain. Apparently the suit had short-circited, and was making the scientist act like a loony (well, more so than usual).

The turtles were watching the scene from the rooftops, and Don grinned in anticipation. "Now would be a good time to test out my new weapon idea," he said with a grin

His brothers looked over at him from where they had been about to leap off the rooftop and start fighting the evil scientist.

"We have a new weapon?" Mikey asked eagerly. He always loved playing with whatever new toy Don cooked up.

"Well, more specifically, Leo does," said Don as he dug into his duffel bag.

The purple wearing turtle then handed his leader a toaster.

"Throw that at Stockman, would'ja?" Don asked with an innocent expression on his face as his older brother looked at the kitchen appliance in bewilderment.

Leo scowled. "Again with the toaster thing. Guys, I'm Not. That. _BAD!_" he shouted in annoyance.

"Whatever you say, Fearless," said Raph, who was looking at the toaster dubiously. "But could'ja please throw that thing already."

Leo looked down at the toaster in his hand, and noticed that it had started to shake and smoke. In a panic, he threw the appliance in Stockman's direction.

Just as the smoking toaster hit the hull of Stockman's robotic suit, it exploded, taking the suit with it.

As the turtles watched, the jar that held Stockman's brain went flying through the air until it was just a twinkle in the distant sky.

"For the record, Leo," said Don once Stockman was out of sight, "yes, you are that bad. Fortunately, I believe I have found a good use for it."

"May all toasters beware," said Mikey in a dramatic voice.

Leo only scowled at them in reply.

* * *

**26.7 2012 Verse**

Their loop started earlier than usual this time. Normally they woke up the day after their first fight with the Kraang, or right before it (where they were able to save April's Dad).

But this time Leo found himself waking up during training on their fifteenth mutation day. A quick glance around at his brothers told him that Raph was the only other one awake among them.

With the extra skills they'd gained with all the loops they'd been through, beating Mikey and Donnie was fairly quick and easy. Sparing with each other was far more of a challenge, and they had a great deal of fun figuring out which of them was currently better.

Raph still won, but he wasn't as much of a jerk about it as he was in the baseline.

After practice, the turtles and their Sensei headed towards the kitchen for dinner.

But as they reached the threshold of the room, Raph suddenly stopped and froze up. He quickly muttered an excuse to Leo that he was going to talk to Spike (he had started talking about the positive aspects of his brothers, thus making the little turtle far less likely to try to kill them all when he mutated), before all but running towards his room.

Leo had thought it was odd, but shrugged it off.

After eating a meal of algae and worms for the first time since the loops had begun, he watched as Mikey bounced around the kitchen, eagerly waiting for them to be done so he could show them the worms and algae cake he had made for their mutation day.

Once Leo, Donnie, and Master Splinter were done, he ran to the door to the kitchen and called, "RAAAAAPH! Get in here NOW!"

"You guys done eating?" Raph called back from his bedroom.

"Yes!" Donnie replied, looking slightly puzzled as to why he would ask that.

The red wearing turtle emerged from his room and entered the kitchen, Leo had to wonder why he seemed so relieved to see their empty bowls.

"Since you skipped dinner, Raph, you must be hungry," said Mikey with a grin.

"No, I'm good," Raph said a little too quickly.

But Mikey was far from discouraged. "Well you'll change your mind when you see _THIS!"_ He reached under the counter with a flourish and pulled out his algae and worm cake. "Happy Mutation Day," he said cheerfully.

"Happy Mutation Day," Leo and Donnie called back.

But then they noticed that Raph had remained quiet during the birthday greeting. Looking over at him, they saw the turtle was staring at the cake with an expression of revulsion, and something that looked a awful lot like fear.

Feeling slightly insulted by Raph's negative reaction to his cooking, Mikey shoved the cake closer to his older brothers face.

"What's with you?" he asked, heedless of how Raph had backed away from him. "Don't you want some cake?"

"_No!_" Raph said quickly.

"Come on, bro," said Mikey. "It's full of algae and worm goodness."

To emphasized his point, the youngest turtle plucked a worm off the cake, and held it out to his brother.

Raph paled at the sight of the wriggling creature, and let out the high pitched shriek he usually reserved for roaches before bolting from the kitchen.

His brothers and father stared after him in confusion.

"Since when is Raph afraid of worms?" Donnie asked, looking confused.

"Strange," agreed Master Splinter, stroking his beard. "I had thought he only garnered that reaction for cockroaches."

"He wasn't like that yesterday," Mikey added, looking disappointed at his brother's reaction.

Leo, however, remembered a certain event from the baseline that they had managed to avoid ever since.

"I know what's going on," he said to the others. "I'll go talk to him."

Leo found Raph back in his room huddled on his bed looking miserable.

The blue wearing turtle sat down next to him and said, "Worms, huh?"

Raph let out a huff. "You try having one of those things drill into your head and pump you full of mind control goop, and see if you ever want one near you again," he said scornfully.

Leo winced at that mental image. "You're right, suddenly they don't look as appetizing to me either," he said, suddenly feeling slightly nauseous about the dinner he'd just eaten.

Raph grunted in agreement. After that fiasco he'd had nightmares about worms and loosing control of himself for months. Master Splinter had been the only one who knew about them, and he had kept Raph's secret for him.

It didn't change the fact Raph could no longer look at the slimy creatures without feeling petrified. With the Kraathatrogon he wasn't afraid, since the Kraang worms were far too big to fit inside his skull and make him… not himself.

But the fact of the matter was that his new fear of worms felt even stronger than his one of cockroaches (which he still detested).

Leo wrapped an arm around Raph's shoulders, and gave him a one-armed hug. "We won't let that happen again," he said firmly to his younger brother. "And even if it does, we know how to snap you out of it. Trust me little brother, I'm not going to let you go through that again."

Raph remained silent and leaned into the hug.

The two sat in silence for awhile, before Raph had to ask, "Do you think Karai's scared of them now, too?"

Leo glanced at him and shrugged. With Karai, you never knew.

* * *

**26.8 MB Verse**

April and at least one of the two looping turtles had gotten into the habit of meeting on her rooftop at the start of every loop in order to plan for what they would do this loop.

This time, however, when April arrived she was surprised to see Leo frown in confusion and frustration after she said a greeting to them.

Instead of answering her, or explaining what was wrong, Leo pulled out a cell phone and sent April a text.

'_We can't hear well this loop. Please text what you say,'_ said the text.

April's eyes widened when she saw that. _'Are you deaf this loop, or something?'_

Leo gave her a sheepish look, before sending his reply. _'We don't have outer ears this time. They usually come with the mutation, but this time they stayed inner ears. I can still hear in a sense, but I'm not used to it yet.'_

April couldn't help but chuckle a bit when she read that. Every time she thought she was used to having turtles for friends, something like this would happen and throw her for a loop all over again.

* * *

**26.9 Usagi Verse**

When Usagi told the 2003 turtles he wanted to show them something, this was not what they'd expected.

Leo stared.

Raph gaped.

Mikey danced in place excitedly in place, looking delighted.

And Don was left wondering where they'd gotten the parts to build it from.

Observing his friends' reactions, Usagi felt caught in some emotion between amusement and embarrassment.

Leo slowly turned his head so that he was looking at the long eared samurai. "You have your own giant robot?" he asked in a daze.

Usagi cast a glance at the Usagi Gundam towering over their heads.

"Yes, yes I do," he replied.

"Can I drive it?" Mikey asked eagerly.

"NO!" was the unanimous response to the request.

* * *

**26.10 IDW Verse**

Casey hurried to open the door to his apartment, and nearly cried in relief when he saw Raph there.

"I got your message," said the turtle as he stepped into the apartment. "What's the big emergency?"

Casey gave his best friend a harried look. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Heck, I still don't believe it, and I've seen it."

Raph's eye ridges pinched together in confusion, but before he could ask, a new voice called out from the kitchen area of the apartment.

"Casey, son, is that your little turtle friend I hear?" a familiar voice called.

Raph did a full body twitch as he realized who had spoken. He'd almost not recognised the voice, as he'd never heard it spoken in such a polite and caring tone.

"Was that-?" he started to ask Casey, but broke off, unable to find the words.

"Oh yeah," said Casey looking slightly ill. "Trust me, it gets worse."

The hockey nut led his friend further into the apartment, and Raph got a full view of the person who had called out to them.

Standing in Casey's kitchen, wearing a 'Kiss the Cook' apron and oven mitts was none other than Arnold 'Attila the Hun' Jones.

The man who was usually trying to pound his face in smiled when he saw Raph. "Ah, Raphael," he said in a friendly tone. "You came just in time, I made cookies."

He then sent a glare with no real heat at Casey. "Though you, young man, are not getting any until your homework is done."

Raph was fairly certain his jaw was dragging across the floor as Casey led him out of the room. "Er, sure, Dad, I'll get right on it, uh, just needed Raph's help with something."

"Alright," chirped Hun cheerfully as he turned back to the oven. "Study hard."

Once they were out of the room, Raph wheeled to look at Casey.

"Was that-?" he asked.

"Yup," Casey replied.

"Wearing a-?"

"Yes, don't remind me."

"_Cookies?"_

"I assure you, this is just as weird for me as it is for you."

"**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING **_**ON**_**_!_"** Raph shouted in utter confusion.

"Dude, I have no freaking clue, but it is really starting to freak me out," Casey replied, rubbing his forehead at the oncoming headache.

* * *

**26.11 2012 Verse (Continued from 21.2) **_Requested by keep__. calm. and. smile. on and Redrangerlegacy_

Tang Shen was slowly adjusting to her new life in America after she and her family had to flee from their home country.

She wasn't as good as her husband, Yoshi, at speaking the local language, but she got by and she was picking it up more and more everyday.

Things may be tough for her family right now, but she was confident they could overcome any challenges that lay ahead.

Her most recent challenge was trying to lay her toddler daughter down for a nap, when the young girl was insisting upon going out to find her father.

Tang Shen sighed, and once again tried to reason with her. "I've told you, Miwa-chan," she said patiently. "Your father has gone out to get you a surprise, he will be back soon. It will seem sooner if you take your nap first."

But Miwa refused, and nothing Tang Shen did could convince her to lay down and sleep. Finally, Tang Shen gave up, and decided to try again when the little girl was more tired and cranky.

Miwa then sat herself by the door, and watched it like a hawk while waiting for her father to come home.

Tang Shen was puzzled by this very unchildlike behavior, but chalked it up to Miwa being eager to see her present. She hoped that she would be able to put Miwa down for her nap once she was over the excitement of seeing the new pets Yoshi had gone to get.

So when she heard the door open, Tang Shen hurried to greet her husband, and see what type of animal he chose to let Miwa have.

But when she caught sight of what was in her home, she screamed in fright.

Standing in the doorway holding a large cardboard box was a giant rat. It stood upright like a man, and was wearing the torn remains of a pair of trousers.

At the sound of her scream, the rat winced, and looked at her with what could only be described as a heart-broken expression.

Tang Shen immediately started reaching for a concealed weapon to defend her daughter, but what Miwa did next made her stop in her tracks.

"Otōsan!" she cheered happily, and she ran forward to hug the rat's leg.

Both Tang Shen and the rat stared at the little girl in surprise, but the rat bent over and placed the box in his hands on the ground, before reaching out to stroke Miwa on the head.

Exactly the same way that Yoshi would always do.

Tang Shen paled, and looked the rat over again with a more critical eye. The rat turned its face up to look at her, and Tang Shen gasped when she caught sight of his eyes.

Those were _Yoshi's_ eyes…

"Yoshi?" she asked, slowly stepping towards him.

The rat bowed his head, and looked ashamed. "Yes, Shen," he said softly.

Tang Shen came over and cupped his face in her hands. "What happened to you, my love?" she asked, adding the last part to reassure her husband.

Yoshi relaxed marginally. "It is a strange story, and I-"

Before he could even begin to explain it, the cry of a baby came from the box Yoshi had been carrying.

Startled, Tang Shen leaned over the box and gasped in surprise.

Nestled on the bottom were four turtles the size of infants, and one of them, the smallest one with freckles, was crying and disturbing the other three, making them look as though they would join him in tears any second.

Unable to ignore her motherly instincts, Tang Shen reached in and scooped the turtle into her arms, and began to gently rock him.

The turtle quieted, and looked up at Tang Shen with big baby blue eyes. At the sight of her face, he smiled at her and let out a happy coo.

In that instant, Tang Shen felt her heart melt, and began tickling the turtle, making the little creature giggle.

When she looked up, she saw that Miwa had pulled another turtle from the box, and was now hugging the other blue-eyed turtle to her chest. "Can we keep them?" she asked excitedly.

Tang Shen and Yoshi exchanged glances.

Like Tang Shen had said before, she was confident her family could over come any challenge that came their way.

Even one as strange as this.

* * *

**26.12 ****Usagi Verse**

It wasn't often Usagi awoke as a child, but when he did he always had to be careful to not show his skills too much, lest his Master Katsuichi grow suspicious. But despite all his best efforts, his Sensei would always still give him calculating looks, but would say nothing.

It was the day that the two were supposed to go see a tournament between sword fighting schools, and Usagi was determined to be able to actually see it this time.

In the baseline he had been too excited to see the tournament, and in his haste had run into a girl the same age as him. When the gathered crowd had laughed at the sight, Usagi had gotten embarrassed, and blamed the collision on the girl.

Needless to say, the girl hadn't been pleased about this, and their argument had quickly descend into a spar between them, using their wooden swords. Usagi had been soundly beaten by the girl, and Master Katsuichi had taken him home afterwards, causing the two of them to miss the tournament.

Determined not to make the same mistakes as his younger self, when Usagi reached the market, he kept a careful eye out to not run into anyone, especially not that girl.

But despite his best efforts, the village was crowded with people eager to see the tournament, and Usagi soon found himself colliding with the same girl as last time.

Knowing what he'd done wrong the first time, Usagi quickly picked himself up and offered his apologies for the run in. "I'm very sorry," he said holding out a hand to help her up.

His eyes then widened when he got a good look at the girl he'd just bumped into.

"Tomo Ame?" he said in surprise.

The youthful face of Tomo Ame scowled back at him. "How do you know my name?" she demanded, ignoring his hand, and pulling herself to her feet.

But Usagi only bowed respectfully to her. "I have heard about you, they say you are very skilled."

Tomo Ame's face flushed at his praise, and she shuffled her feet bashfully. "People are really saying that about me?" she asked hopefully.

As Usagi moved past her to catch up to his Sensei he called over his shoulder. "If they're not, they will be soon!"

Later on when he met Tomo Ame again, he was embarrassed to hear that that encounter led him to become Tomo Ame's first crush.

* * *

**26.13 2012 Verse **_Requested by nightmaster000_

The latest Spike to replace Raph's pet turtle was slightly more troublesome, but it was also the first one they were able bring out with them to fights.

This Spike was a porcupine-like alien with venom tipped spikes that if someone got stuck with them, they would act incredibly stupid for the next forty-eight hours.

This wouldn't be too much of a problem, except that the little guy loved to hug, and in doing so, tended to stick a lot of people with his quills.

The turtles were mostly okay, thanks to their shells and thick scaly skin (much to Spike's delight, as they quickly became his favorite hugging targets), but the teenagers would never forget the time Master Splinter got stuck by one of the quills, and acted completely loopy for the next two days.

Still, Spike's quills came in handy when they went out to fight. It seemed Spike was a big believer in hug therapy, and kept trying to hug the bad guys to make them less evil.

This would result in the bad guys being completely incapacitated, and hardly a threat. Only Shredder was immune, as his armor prevented the spikes from reaching his skin.

All in all, it was a very hilarious loop, and the Hamato clan had enough embarrassing pictures of the villain's antics after being pricked to last them a lifetime.

* * *

**26.14 2003 Verse (Continued from 24.12) **_Requested by Anonymous_

_"-__Haters gonna hate, hate, hate. Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake. __Shake it off. Shake it off.-"_

Bishop snarled to himself as the latest annoying song kept playing throughout his new secret base. How his hacker had found out about it, he didn't know, but if he didn't block that song soon, he was going to shoot someone.

Just as he was reaching for his gun, and secretary rushed over with the earplugs he had requested (*cough* demanded *cough*) the second the song had started playing.

"Here, sir," said the secretary in a frightened voice. "They were misplaced, but we found them."

Bishop grunted in acknowledgement, and shoved the earplugs into his ears.

Instantly there was blessed silence, and the secret agent let out a sigh of relief.

With that he carried on his work as usual, or at least tried too. A constant thought kept nagging at him in the head.

'_-And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake. Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake. Shake it off, Shake it off.-'_

Bishop's employees were very alarmed when their boss suddenly began banging his head on his desk.

Unfortunately for him, Shake it Off is just one of those songs that sticks in your head and never leaves._  
_

* * *

**A/N Read, Review, Give Suggestions.**

26.1- It had to be done. I'll go more in depth with that scene when I do it in Same Difference. Thanks again majishan for the ideas, and for helping me sort ideas out for that fic.

26.2- What Leo feared has happened. Mikey now knows he was in the Star Wars verse.

26.3- I re-watched Of Rats and Men the other night, and it kinda bugged me that the Rat King's first human lab rat (ignore the pun if you want) was never mentioned again, and they never said if he lived or died. Here, Donnie doses him with retro-mutagen, and he's super grateful for it.

26.4- The truth of the matter is, the main reason the 1987 series came about was so that they could sell toys. But fortunately for us, the show took off, and paved the way to the franchise we know and love today. Still, the toys are a big part of it even to this day, so the action figures in the Toy Story Verse seemed appropriate. Thanks again, starfire2rav

26.5- Where _does_ Donnie get a shark for shark wrestling?

26.6- More Leo Toaster joke, but this time they make it useful. And yes, Stockman did to a Team Rocket blast off. It was too good an opportunity to pass up.

26.7- I was on pins and needles waiting for Clash of the Mutanimals to air, I was so worried they might not snap Raph out of it. But now after all that, it's kind of a headcanon of mine that Raph can't stand worms anymore, despite eating them for years. Being forced to bow to your enemy could do that to you.

26.8- I recently found out that turtles don't have outer ears, and that inspired this.

26.9- I got a hold of a Usagi Yojimbo Senso comic, and saw that at the end, and I had to wonder what the turtles reaction to it would be. And yes, it appears the giant Usagi robot is canon.

26.10- I kinda like how they made Hun Casey's dad in the IDW comics. It adds more to their interactions, rather than it just being a grudge like in other media. Of course that got me thinking what would happen if Hun was actually a decent dad. Of course I went a bit overboard on the good parent-y-ness. Let me know what you think.

26.11- Or how Tang Shen reacted when her husband came home a rat, and she suddenly founder herself to be a mother of five. Thanks again to keep. calm. and. smile. on and Redrangerlegacy for the suggestion.

26.12- Just 'cause I thought it'd be cute

26.13- This Spike is Experiment 319 from the Lilo and Stitch TV series. Thanks again nightmaster000 for the suggestion.

26.14- And now I have this song stuck in _my_ head. Thanks a lot Anonymous.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	27. Chapter 27

**27.1 Sonic SatAM Verse **

Sonic the Hedgehog was not happy.

Well, to be more accurate, he was jealous.

It seems Antoine had finally grown a backbone, and stopped being the coward Sonic had always teased him for being. Instead the coyote had ditched his strong French accent, and had started acting speaking and telling jokes in a more sarcastic tone.

He also seemed to have developed some new fighting skills completely over night, and was now able to take out the SWATbots with relative ease, and using weapons that looked like salad tongs of all things.

In fact, he was doing so good, that if Antoine kept it up he'd be rivaling Sonic's title as the Hero of Mobius.

If Sonic hadn't seen it, he'd never have believed it. In fact he still hadn't believed it for a very long time after he _first_ saw it.

The Freedom Fighters weren't stupid. They knew Robotnik was more than capable of creating robotic duplicates with which to infiltrate Knothole and replace them. He had tried it before with Sally Acorn, only for the duplicate to be discovered by Tails.

So despite Antoine's insistence that he was _not _an evil robot spy, they'd still had Rotor give him a full medical scan to be sure.

To everyone's (especially Sonic's) disbelief, Antoine came out clean. There was absolutely no metal parts in him, and he was able to answer questions that only the real Antoine would know.

In the end, the Mobians of Knothole just had to get used to the new Antoine, and Sonic just had to deal with his jealousy whenever the coyote showed him up in the hero business.

Though, Sonic would admit that he was relieved that Antoine had at least not used his newfound fame to try and steal Sally from him, like the old Antoine used to do.

When asked about that, the coyote blushed, and for the first time since his 'transformation' started acting like his old self.

"I, um, I'm not interested in the princess because I, uh, I met someone else," said Raphael87, who was switched with Antoine for this loop.

Sonic rose an eyebrow. "Really, Ant? Who? Anyone I know?" he asked, eager to share embarrassing Antoine stories with whoever this girl was.

Raphael just grinned and said, "Her name's Mona Lisa, and no you wouldn't know her. But I assure you, she is one lovely lizard lady."

* * *

**27.2 1987 Verse**

At first it had seemed like Leonardo and Donatello weren't Awake that loop. Michelangelo and Raphael had not gotten any signal from them that they might be awake, and had continued through the day they met April accordingly.

At least until they met Rocksteady and Bebop for the first time.

Imagine the turtles and Splinter's surprise when the Shredder introduced his newest hench-mutants, only for them both to turn on him, allowing the turtles to escape with their master.

Sensing that something weird was going on, Raphael and Michelangelo volunteered to go back and investigate while Donatello and Leonardo tended to Master Splinter.

So now the two awake turtles were searching the tunneled out area where the Technodrome had been.

"Do you think they may have woken up, dude?" Michelangelo asked as they searched.

"I don't know, Michelangelo," said Raphael. "It doesn't explain why they tried to attack the Shredder. Despite everything, those two idiots were always loyal to the Tin Head. Them turning on him even if they did wake up doesn't make sense."

"Actually we are awake, just not the way you're thinking of," said a voice.

Raphael and Michelangelo both tensed as Rocksteady and Bebop walked into sight.

Both of the usually evil mutants held up their hands in the universal symbol for 'I come in peace'.

"It looks like you were right when you said the switching thing was starting up again, Raphael," said Bebop, his voice sounding less like his unintelligent self, and more like a familiar voice to the turtles.

Raphael and Michelangelo lowered their weapons, and exchanged glances. "Donatello?" Michelangelo asked the warthog skeptically.

'Bebop' nodded.

"Then I guess that makes you Leonardo," said Raphael to Rocksteady.

"Unfortunately," the rhino replied.

"Well that's just great," said Raphael. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Maybe we could have you guys, like, spy on the Shredder for us," said Michelangelo, trying to see the bright side.

Leonardo and Donatello shared a wince. "Unfortunately, that's not going to be easy," said Donatello.

"Why?" asked Michelangelo.

"Yeah, well," Leonardo said looking embarrassed. "When we attacked Shredder so you guys could escape, he wasn't exactly happy."

"Needless to say, we were fired," added Donatello.

Raphael looks at you and says, "Shredder puts up with the real Bebop and Rocksteady's stupidity for years, but these two rough him up a little bit, and he fires them right away? I'm not entirely certain of the Shredder's logic here."

* * *

**27.3 Young Justice TV Series Verse**

When Karai woke up as an evil ninja girl in a clan of assassins, she wondered if these switching loops had any concept of originality at all.

This thought was only increased when she found she also had an estranged younger sibling on the good guys side. A father figure (who was unfortunately biologically related to her this time) who wore a mask and encouraged her to be one of the bad guys. And another parental figure who just wanted her to come home and not live this life.

At least no one was a mutant (not yet anyway, knowing her luck).

So here she was, wearing a too short green kimono and a mask shaped like a grinning cat, and sneaking around a high school in Happy Harbor. Apparently someone the League of Shadows (the assassin clan she was apparently part of) really wanted dead was inside, and she was supposed to fight her way past a bow and arrow wielding vigilante to kill her.

The fighting part she didn't really have a problem with. It was the killing the innocent, if harpy scientist that she had an issue with.

Ever since finding out Hamato Yoshi was her father, Karai had been trying to be a better person than she'd spent the first sixteen years of her life being. And apparently being one of the bad guys in this loop was putting a serious damper on her attempts.

As she studied the high school, she spotted two figures guarding the entrance.

One of them being the aforementioned estranged younger sibling.

"Great," Karai grumbled behind her Cheshire mask. Then an idea occurred to her. Maybe this loop could be fun after all.

Later that night, when Artemis realized it was her sister behind the Cheshire Cat mask, she had to wonder why Jade had been acting less like the skilled assassin she knew she was, and more like a Saturday morning cartoon villain, complete with monologuing her 'evil' plan, and laughing like a crazy person.

Karai, meanwhile, was starting to see why Stockman seemed to have so much fun being the bad guy before he got caught up with the Foot.

* * *

**27.4 Lilo and Stitch Verse **_requested by Minnow the SeaWing_

When Donnie12 came too, he found himself inside a room not unlike the ones the Kraang used, except without the glowing pink lines running through everything.

Looking down at himself, he found that instead of his usual tall, green, shelled self, he was now short, yellow, and fuzzy.

Then the loop memories hit, and told him that he was Experiment 625. An alien creation made for the sole purpose of creating chaos and destruction, but for some reason would rather make sandwiches instead.

Donnie frowned. Apparently all it took to create chaos and destruction was to go to a big city to back up sewers, reverse street signs, and steal everyone's left shoe.

As he pondered this, a voice above his head called out to him. "Experiment 625, what is it you are thinking so hard about?"

Donnie looked up to see an alien with a big head, and four eyes looking down at him curiously. Though his head was all he could see, as the rest was stuck inside a prison on the ceiling.

"Uhhh," Donnie said, not sure what how he was supposed to respond to the situation he was in.

His memories were telling him that this was Jumba Jookiba, the 'evil genius' who had created him, but had apparently reformed and was living peacefully on Earth.

"Would you, uh, like some help out of there?" Donnie asked.

Jumba blinked in surprise, but said, "That would be most helpful, though strangely not in your programming. I am wondering if dehydration process has had any impact on your mental state," he said, though most of it was him talking to himself.

Donnie climbed the conveniently placed stack of phonebooks to reach the scientists head. "So what are you doing in this thing, anyway?" he asked as he began working on letting the scientist free.

"Big Dummy Gantu, and not so friendly old friend Hämsterviel put me up here for the torturing for information," Jumba replied. "In fact they leave me in here with you, hoping you will be doing the previously mentioned torture."

"Sorry to disappoint them," said Donnie, though he really wasn't sorry at all.

Just as Donnie managed to get the scientist free, the door to the cell opened, and in stepped an enormous wale like alien with a blaster, and what looked like a gerbil on his shoulder.

"What!" shrieked the gerbil in a high-pitched voice.

"Funny thing," Jumba said jovially. "625 has all evil programming of 626, but appears that dehydration may have altered programming some to make him more good than evil."

The gerbil snarled, and turned to the wale alien. "I Am Irked! Gantu! Destroy that abomination, and make that idiot scientist tell me were the other experiments are!" he ordered.

"Not idiot scientist, I am Evil Genius," corrected Jumba.

Ignoring Jumba, the wale alien, Gantu, pulled out a blaster and aimed it towards Donnie. "With pleasure," he said in an all to familiar deep voice.

Donnie paled beneath his new yellow fur. "Shredder," he gasped.

But Gantu only looked confused. "Shredder? What shredder, this is a plasma blaster, you nimrod."

Not the Shredder, he just sounded like him, either way his didn't sound friendly and Donnie could work with that.

Remembering he was supposed to be super strong in this body, Donnie took full advantage of it, and sent a flying kick towards the two villains.

Not expecting that, the two were toppled over, and Donnie bounced off the wale alien's stomach and began pulling Jumba out of the room.

"You wouldn't happen to know a way out of here, would you?" asked Donnie, wanting to put as much distance between himself and the alien with the voice of his family's most hated enemy as possible.

"Eh, if I am right, escape pods should be next left. We take them back to Earth, and home to Hawaii. Little girl and 626 will be worried," replied Jumba. "But when we arrive, I hope you will let me take a look at your programming, 625, it is acting very off from what I'd programmed in."

"Call me Donnie," Donnie said as he followed the scientist's instructions. "And there is no way I'm letting you near my head, so forget it."

Jumba shrugged as they reached the escape pods. "Oh well. Is back to drawing board."

* * *

**27.5 Avatar Verse (Continued from 17.6)**

"I don't see how this will help me with my firebending, Uncle," Zuko grumbled as he attempted to hold the knitting needles in his hand properly.

Movie Master Splinter in Iroh's body gave his 'nephew' a knowing look. "It will help with the flexibility of your hands, as well as hone your focus, and (hopefully) calm your temper," he said sagely.

Zuko dropped another stitch, and snarled angrily, setting his entire scarf on fire. "I don't see how this is any help at all," he snapped petulantly. "It's a useless skill."

"On the contrary," said Master Splinter patiently. "It is a most useful skill. It was quite a help for my son."

Zuko sent his 'Uncle' a questioning look. "You taught this to Lu Ten?" he asked, looking at the knitting needles with new interest.

Splinter paused. He had actually been referring to Raphael, and had forgotten his fiery son was not with him this loop.

"It is one of the many things I have taught him" Master Splinter replied, not wanting to lie, and carefully refraining from mentioning which son he was referring to.

Zuko slowly picked up the yarn and started again with renewed concentration.

Master Splinter smiled. Perhaps this boy could be taught after all.

* * *

**27.6 Sherlock Holmes in the 22****nd**** Century Verse**

Lestrade and her android, Watson, watched the revived detective with surprised interest.

"I do not recall information on Sherlock Holmes being an inventor being in any of the data files I read," Watson remarked to the inspector.

Lestrade nodded her head in agreement. "Me neither, but there you go," she said, gesturing to the detective who was currently fiddling with a piece of equipment of unknown origin.

NM Donatello, on the other hand, was utterly fascinated by the new futuristic world he had woken up in, and couldn't stop himself from eagerly learning all that he could about the advanced civilization, and its technology.

He knew he was acting slightly out of character, as he was supposed to be Sherlock Holmes this loop, but he couldn't bring himself to care too much.

Having to actually be the brilliant detective was more challenging than he had anticipated, and solving mysteries was harder than he'd thought. But he was certain he'd be able to pull it off.

After all, he was a genius.

* * *

**27.7 2012 Verse **_pointed out by Skystar901_

Movie Raph had once again awoken in the 2012 Turtle's universe again, though fortunately (or maybe unfortunately) for him, it was not as the Kraang this time around.

No instead he was an overweight sewer worker who seemed to constantly have run ins with the more violent mutants that roamed the sewers. After seeing the Squirrelanoids Mikey12 was always going on about, he was never going to look at the rodents the same way again.

Still, all in all, it wasn't the worst loop he'd been in.

At least until a canister of mutagen landed on him, and he mutated into a walking junk pile.

Why was it that he always seemed to get the really lousy loops.

* * *

**27.8 2003 Verse**

Waking up inside a cloning tank is never a good way to start off a loop.

But that was what happened to all four of the 2003 turtles, as they came too listening to Sh'okanabo and Dunn discuss a partnership, using the four of them as payment.

When released from their pods, the four brothers had promptly tried to escape, which only resulted in severe volts of pain shooting through their bodies.

Apparently Sh'okanabo had installed chips beneath the clones' skin to insure their obedience, and any deviation from what he wanted would result in immeasurable pain.

So the 2003 Turtles had to live their clones' lives for this loop and fought against unawake and smaller versions of their actual clones, who had taken their place as the heroes.

When the loop ended, the four turtles now had a much better picture of what their clones had to go through, and were more determined than ever to turn their clones good, and help them out of that life.

The one good thing that came from the whole mess. They now knew exactly how Dunn kept the Dark Clones under his thumb, and with that knowledge, they were far closer to freeing them.

* * *

**27.9 Sonic the Hedgehog Games Verse**

Usagi had lived through some weird loops by now, so waking up as a super fast blue hedgehog didn't phase him as much as it probably should have. Though, learning to wield his katana at high speeds was certainly a challenge.

He eventually came across another speedy hedgehog (black and red this time), and was surprised to discover that it was Prime Leonardo. Together the two took down the evil Dr. Eggman, who seemed to be the main villain of this loop, and stopped him from using a giant space laser to destroy the planet.

It was all par for the course in the series of strange events that was their lives. At least until an alien invasion happened, and Prime Raphael showed up as the alien leader.

Prime Leo sent his brother an unimpressed glare. "Raph what are you doing?" he asked in a deadpan voice, once he realized it was his brother inside the tall spiky alien.

If Black Doom's form had had a mouth, Prime Raph would have been grinning like an idiot. Instead he held out his hand and said to his brother, "Join me, Leo. I am your _father_," he said in a deep voice.

Usagi smacked himself on the forehead, and Leo stated, "Next loop, I'm letting Bloodsucker eat you."

* * *

**27.10 Super Turtles (Connected to 25.5)**

When Leo03 woke up wearing a red and purple cape, he knew this loop was going to be weird.

It wasn't long before he realized that this wasn't his own universe, but rather the dimension Mikey had been talking about a lot recently.

The final realization he came to when he woke up there, was that Mikey had been severely understating how bad a person the 'Master Splinter', or as he was called here, Sliver, truly was.

The Sliver wasn't just harsh in his training and treatment of his sons, he was downright cruel. The 'training' he made the turtles undergo was torture plain and simple, and was more likely hindering them than making them better fighters.

At first Leo was only able to watch and endure the malicious training sessions that the Sliver made him and his sons (the other three not awake Super Turtles) undergo.

Leo knew he couldn't act rashly about this. His little brothers for this loop were still dependent on him, and while they knew how to use their abilities, the Sliver was much more powerful and was better used to controlling the powers they all shared. If the sole ninja turtle wasn't careful, he could put his brothers in danger, and that was the last thing he wanted.

So the ninja bided his time and had to get used to Garviturtle's gravity powers. Fortunately, the gravity powers were not too unlike learning how to use the Force, like he had done in the Star Wars loop, so he quickly caught on, but made sure to hide his progress from the Sliver.

But finally, after a torturous week of training at the mercy of the Sliver, Leo was finally felt he was ready to bring free his fellow turtles from the evil rat's wrath.

With the element of surprise, and the combined use of his centuries of ninjutsu training and his new super powers, defeating the Sliver was almost too easy.

The other three Super Turtles could only watch in amazement as Leo locked up their so-called father in prison, before he turned to look over at them.

"How'd you _do_ that, Grav," asked Shellectro, sounding incredibly curious.

Leo scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh, I've been training on my own, and I, uh, found a book on ninjutsu…"

Leo had to wince as he said that last lie. He could still remember the look on Master Splinter's face when they heard that their MB counterparts got their ninja skills from a book. The wise old rat had confined himself to meditation for hours after hearing that, trying to rationalize the absurdity of it.

Fortunately, the three younger turtles bought it.

"So what do we do now," said Griddex, staring sadly at the cell that held the Sliver. "Now that father is…"

"He's _not_ our father," said Leo firmly. "Fathers care for you, and protect you. Fathers are supposed to love you no matter what. No real father would ever put his sons through what he did to us."

The other three turtles looked startled at Leo's outburst, but they seemed to accept it.

"Still, what _do_ we do now?" Blobboid asked.

Before Leo could answer, two young men came running towards them.

"Super Turtles," one of the men said. "I'm Neil O'Malley, and this is my colleague, Jonas Case. We need to tell you something very important."

"Yeah," said Jonas. "Shreddarius and Lucks aren't who you think they are. They're not trying to save the world, they're trying to rule it."

The two immediately told the turtles all they had discovered of the evildoer's plot.

When they were finished, Leo turned to look over at his brothers. "I guess now we know what we're going to do next."

* * *

**27.11 Shaman King Verse**

Ryu stared at his spirit partner in surprise, after witnessing the ghost beat up several bad guys while possessing him.

"I thought you were just a bandit when you were alive," Ryu said, impressed. "You didn't tell me you were a ninja too."

SAINW Mike in Tokagero's form only grunted in acknowledgment. Inwardly he was thinking, _'I can't believe I'm freakin' **dead** again.'_

* * *

**27.12 American Dragon: Jake Long Verse**

April12 awoke to find herself still in New York, but as a member of and evil ninja clan who's main goal was to kill giant reptiles, and maybe take over the world in the process.

Also, one of said giant reptiles, a dragon named Jake Long, had a giant crush on her and was trying to get her out of the evil Huntsclan because he knew there was good in her.

There was also the fact she had been kidnapped as a baby by said evil Huntsclan to be raised among their ranks.

There was only one thing April could say to that.

"When the heck did I get Karai's life?" she shouted to the heavens.

Maybe the snake girl was right about there being no originality left in the multi-verse.

* * *

**27.13 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go Verse (Continued from 17.8) **_Requested by kira. Andrea_

Gibson was starting to get on board with Sprx's theory that Antauri may have been mistaken when he told them that this human boy was their chosen one.

For starters, the Chiro (or Mikey, as he liked to call himself) seemed to have no sense of focus. Any little thing distracted him, from a shiny object, to a piece of gum on the sidewalk.

For another he was constantly chattering about the most inane things, such as what it would be like if cupcakes could talk, or evil squirrels with laser trying to take over the world.

A third thing was that Mikey insisted he had a father, three older brothers, and a big sister 'back home'. But all evidence Gibson had uncovered showed that Mikey was an orphaned only child before joining the Monkey Team, and nothing had said where Mikey's mysterious 'home' was.

There was also the fact that he kept insisting that he identified more with turtles, and it was making it difficult for him to learn to wield the Power Primate.

But despite all these faults, Gibson had to admit Mikey was good to have in a fight.

Clearly the child had had some high level martial arts training before joining the team. His fighting skill was unprecedented in one so young, and his agility made it very difficult for their enemies to even lay a hand on him, much less harm him.

Mikey always insisted it had been his absent (and possibly nonexistent) father that had taught him all he knew.

Yes, Gibson would give him credit for his skill in fights, but that didn't mean he wanted to listen to one of Mikey's random conversations in the middle of a battle when they were far outnumbered by Formless Minions.

That didn't stop the human boy from chattering at him anyway.

"I'm serious, Gib," Mikey was saying as he bashed back Formless with his odd weapons of choice that he called nunchaku (which could convert into a different weapon called a kusarigama). "It's so weird how all you monkeys have voices like people back home."

"How many times must I tell you to not call me Gib," snapped Gibson as he stabbed his drill into a Formless that had gotten too close, and otherwise trying to ignore Mikey's attempts at conversation. Perhaps if he didn't encourage what the human was saying, then he would forget about it.

Otto (who was the only other monkey with them), unfortunately, made no such attempt. He and Mikey had quickly become very good friends, and the green monkey always seemed interested in Mikey's oddball topics. "What'cha mean, Mikey?" he asked in genuine curiosity.

"I mean, you all sound just like these people I know," continued Mikey, pausing only to backflip away from a Formless' claws. "Like how on the first day I said Sprx sounded like Slash. Which he totally does, only Slash sounds a bit more growly. But it's not just Sprx."

Mikey converted his nunchuck to a kusarigama and sliced through two formless. "Now that I think about it, Antauri sounds kinda like the Shredder. Only, like, way more mellow and not evil."

"The Shredder?" Gibson asked before he could stop himself. Several Formless were reduced to goo as he shot out a Spin Shocker to vent his frustration.

"Super bad evil dude who wants to wipe out my whole family, and just might have the ninja skills to do it if he catches us," explained Mikey, using the weighted end of his weapon to knock a Formless off its feet before finishing it off.

Otto and Gibson exchanged looks of concern. They would need to file that tidbit of data away to be addressed at a later date. If someone was after their human charge, they should know about it.

"Nova kinda sounds like someone else too," Mikey continued, unaware of his teammates' worry. "She kinda sounds like that lady on Grody to the Max. Uh, Joan Grody's her name, I think. She's a reporter, so I haven't really met her in person, but she's on the news all the time."

"What about me and Gibson?" Otto asked curiously as he sawed through some of the few remaining formless. "You said all of us sound like someone else."

"Well, Otto, you sound like Rad Brad used to," said Mikey cheerfully. "But then he mutated into Dogpound, and his voice got all growly. It didn't get any better when he double mutated into Rahzar."

For once, Otto didn't know what to say to that.

"And Gibson sounds a lot like Dr. Rockwell," said Mikey as he threw some shuriken at the last three Formless, making them all melt into the puddles of goo. "That monkey scientist dude I was telling you about. He and Gib both even have that weird super genius language that no one else can understand."

"Stop calling me Gib," snapped Gibson, before surveying their surroundings for any more enemies, but it appeared they had all been defeated.

Gibson blinked in surprise at this. Somehow, the fight had seemed to go faster while he and the others had been talking.

Perhaps conversations such as that were not as distracting as he'd initially thought.

* * *

**27.14 Transformers Movie Verse**

MB April had her phone out and was filming right up close to the giant robots as they fought each other.

Sam Witwicky shifted nervously next to her. "Um, Mikaela, don't you think we should stand back somewhere where it's safe?"

April ignored him, and kept filming. If she wanted to be a reporter this loop, it was better to get her stories started now. Besides, the world would need to know the truth that the Autobots were the good guys, and were trying to stop the Decepticons, rather than just thinking all the giant robots were evil.

Still...

"I wonder if Shredder's armor was actually a Decepticon," she muttered to herself as she filmed.

Sam looked at his crush like she was crazy.

* * *

**Read, Review, and Give Suggestions. There you have it, another Voice Actor chapter. If you know of any voice actors that a TMNT character shares with another cool character, let me know so I can do another of these loops. Also, if you haven't already, don't forget to check out my new TMNT AU, Same Difference, I just posted a new chapter. **

27.1- Antoine Depardieu from the Sonic SatAM was also voiced by Rob Paulsen, same as Raphael87. I just thought it'd be funny if one of the turtles switched with him, since in the show Antoine was such a coward. Now Sonic's jealous because he's the one who's supposed to be the wisecracking hero. I prefer the Antoine D'Coolette from the comics, he started off like the one on the show, but over the course of the comic, he grew a spine and became a much more interesting character. That and he married Bunnie Rabbot.

27.2- Logic? What is this logic you speak of, Raphael? But yeah, Cam Clarke voiced both Leonardo and Rocksteady in the original cartoon, and similarly Barry Gordon also voiced Donatello and Bebop. Confused yet?

27.3- Karai decided to just have fun with being the bad guy this loop, rather than take it too seriously. When I thought about it, Karai does have a good bit in common with Cheshire. Kelly Hu voiced both.

27.4- Another one for Rob Paulsen. He voiced Experiment 625 (aka Reuben) in the Lilo and Stitch series. Funny thing is, the guy who voiced Gantu, Kevin Michael Richardson, is also the voice of the Shredder in the 2012 series. As you can see, that freaked Donnie out a good bit. Thanks again, Minnow the SeaWing for telling me about that.

27.5- Just a funny thought I had when I wrote the last voice actor loop.

27.6- I'm probably dating myself, but does anyone else remember this old show? It didn't last long, but I'm pretty sure it's what first introduced me to Sherlock Holmes (which I have loved ever since). Despite the weird premise, it was actually a pretty good show, and I was sad when they stopped airing it. Any who, Jason Gray-Stanford was the voice of both Donatello in the Next Mutation show, and the title character from Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century. I couldn't resist switching them when I found out.

27.7- Nolan North also voiced Muckman back when he was human. A different voice actor took over once he was big and stinky. Thanks again Skystar901

27.8- I don't think it needs to be said that the Dark Clones share the same voice actors as their ninja counterparts. This did help the 2003 turtles with their plan to get them to be good guys, though. As I said before, if anyone has suggestions on what names to give the clones, I'm all ears.

27.9- I couldn't resist. As stated before, Jason Griffith is the voice of both Usagi (from TMNT 2003) and Prime Leo (Turtles Forever). He was also the voice of both Sonic and Shadow for a few games, and the Sonic X anime. Sean Schemmel, the voice of Prime Raphael, also voiced Black Doom, Shadow's 'father' in the Shadow the Hedgehog game. When I found that out, I couldn't resist adding this.

27.10- Leo in Graviturtles shoes. Again, I don't think I need to tell you they have the same voice actor.

27.11- Wayne Grayson voiced all the Mikey characters in the 2003 series, as well as Tokagero from Shaman King. I thought it'd be funny if SAINW Mike had to play a ghost in this one, since he literally died in his baseline.

27.12- You have to admit, there are some parallels. Mae Whitman was the voice of Rose/Huntsgirl from American Dragon: Jake Long, and is, of course, the voice of April12. Honestly, I could probably do a whole chapter on Mae Whitman characters, could probably do the same for Rob Paulsen too.

27.13- Thanks again, kira. Andrea. Seriously though, all the main characters of SRMTHFG have a character in the 2012 series. Greg Cipes is, of course, both Chiro and Mikey, Kevin Michael Richardson does the voice of both Antauri and the Shredder, Sprx and Slash (and Movie Donatello in the first and third films) were voiced by Corey Feldmen, Gibson and Rockwell are voiced by Tom Kenny, Otto and Bradford/Dogpound/Rahzar are voiced by Clancy Brown, and Nova and Joan Grody are voiced by Kari Wahlgren. I'm sensing a loop in the future that makes good use of this. What do you think?

27.14- And Megan Fox was both April and Mikaela. Not much else to say to that.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	28. Chapter 28

**28.1 2012 Verse**

Karai swung her tantō at a Squirrelanoid as it tried to bite her head off, while simultaneously avoiding tripping over the dozens of un-mutated squirrels that were scampering underfoot.

Above her, the mutant who used to Dr. Victor Falco laughed at the sight of her and her brothers attempting to fight off his minions.

"You are all doomed," said Falco dramatically. "Soon you pests will be the first to fall before the might of the Squirrel King!"

Karai and the turtles groaned at the name. "Dude, really? That's an even worse name than the Rat King," said Mikey, looking peeved. "Why can't the bad guys just wait until I give them an awesome name?"

Apparently in this loop, Falco had chosen to use squirrels as his psychic guinea pigs instead of rats. This led him to having a psychic connection with all squirrels instead of rats. Thanks to this, Master Splinter was safe from his control, but the mad scientist had managed to discover the Squirrelanoids trapped in the drainage junction, and had summoned them up to be his personal bodyguards.

As she flipped away from another squirrel mutant, Karai couldn't help but ask Mikey, "So what _would _you have named him given the chance?"

* * *

**28.2 2003 Verse **_Requested by nightmaster000_

Deep within Foot HQ, a shadow slipped through the halls undetected by the guards.

Mikey grinned as he laid his eyes on the prize. The amulet he Shredder used to control the Foot Mystics.

Before long, the alarms in the building were blaring, and Foot Ninja piled into the room to stop the intruder.

But all they saw was an empty pedestal.

Straws were quickly drawn to find out who would be the one unlucky enough to report this to the Shredder.

When Mikey got back to the Lair, he was beaming as he sauntered in and got the attention of his brothers.

"Hey guys," he said in his 'I'm-the-Battle-Nexus-Champion' voice, "guess who just busted into the Foot Building, and stole this.

With a flourish, Mikey held out the amulet to the amazement of his siblings.

Leo's eyes widened at the sight of it. "You didn't," he said.

"He did," Raph deadpanned.

Don groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Mikey, what would possess you to do that?" he asked. "The Foot Mystics aren't that much of a threat anymore."

It was true. The four turtles had progressed so far with their training thanks to Splinter, the Ancient One, the Tribunal, and anywhere they went on loops that most of their enemies could no longer keep up against them.

Mikey just grinned. "Not a threat to us, maybe," Mikey said cheerfully. "But to everyone else they still pack a punch, and he who possesses the amulet can control the Mystics. And since it's now mine, you know what that means, right?"

Raph paled as he realized what Mikey was implying. "Oh shell."

"That's right Raphie boy," Mikey practically chirped. "I've got my own _minions!_"

The orange wearing turtle than burst into his best evil laugh, and his brothers exchanged glances. This could not end well.

* * *

**28.3 Movie Verse**

The Time Scepter acted differently this loop. Instead of switching people, and sending them to Feudal Japan, it instead sent the turtles and April to the Jurassic Period, and left them clueless as to how to return to their own time.

But that wasn't their biggest problem right now.

No, their biggest problem was that a T-Rex had wandered into their camp with Mikey riding on its head.

"Hey dudes!" called Mikey cheerfully. "Can I keep him?"

The answer was a resounding _**"NO!"**_

* * *

**28.4 2003 Verse (Continued from 18.12) **_Requested by 3 Guests_

"…And then Captain Ryan used his phaser cannon to defeat the Glorgs, and bring peace to back the galaxy."

"Wow cool! That's kinda like in the Justice Force comics, issue 42, where Silver Sentry…"

Raph groaned and stopped hitting his punching bag in order to cover his ears in an attempt to block out the annoying chattering that was coming from the couch.

He didn't mind the version of Leo who had taken his brother's place this loop, in fact he'd even go as far as to say he liked the kid. The 2012 version of his brother was light hearted and at times goofy in a way that Raph hadn't seen in his own Leo since they were young, and it brought back memories of simpler times, and turtle tot mischief.

That said, Raph's greatest complaint about the blue wearing turtle was that he was as big a geek about heroes as Mikey was.

Sometimes when fighting the bad guys, this Leo would sometimes say something straight out of a cheesy old superhero comic, such as 'Halt villain', and 'Prepare to face the mighty wrath of Justice'. It didn't happen often, but when it did, it was always made Raph want to face palm and slap the lead turtle. When confronted about it, Leo had blushed and admitted that it was from an old wish of his to grow up to be a hero, and he admitted that he wasn't as bad about saying such things as he had been when he first became leader.

And if you thought the hero talk was bad, don't get even Raph started on Leo's puns.

Needless to say, Mikey hit it off with this Leo, happy to have someone to share his love of superheroes with.

This led them to many a nerd session where they just sat around and talked about their favorite heroes, or Mikey'd bring out his comic book collection to read aloud, or Leo'd pull out his Space Heroes DVDs, or his Super Robo Mecha Force Five VHS tapes and they'd have a marathon.

It was all well and good, except that they tended to have these sessions right within earshot of Raph, and no matter what the red wearing turtle did, there was no blocking out the sounds of their fanboying.

Finally, Raph gave up on his punching bag, and stormed out of the Lair to the warehouse to work on his bike.

Don looked up from the Battle Shell as he entered. "Mikey and Leo chattering again?"

Raph grunted an affirmation. "Like monkeys."

Don gave his hotheaded brother a sympathetic glance. "Well, who knows, maybe they'll get bored with it."

Raph gave his genius brother a look. "When I was leaving, Mikey was trying to convince hero boy to put on a cape, and be the Turtle Titan's partner in crime fighting, and Leo was soundin' pretty interested. They were arguin' hero names as I got on the elevator."

Don froze as he realized what was sure to follow such a decision. "Well, at least this loop will be interesting," he offered hopefully.

Raph scowled. "And ain't there some Chinese curse about things being interestin'."

Don had no argument for that.

* * *

**28.5 1987 Verse**

The turtles had gone through some weird loops, but this one took the cake and ate it too.

It was World War III all across the planet. Only this time it wasn't the countries fighting with each other, it was the individuals in each country constantly fighting against each other over a single cause.

The reason for the war; the age-old argument over which was better, Pirates or Ninjas.

You can probably guess which side the turtles were on.

* * *

**28.6 TMNT 2012-Teen Titans-Kim Possible-Final Fantasy VIII Mix Verse**

"Booyah!" bellowed Cyborg and Ron Stoppable at the top of their lungs.

"Booyaka!" cheered Selphie happily.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey shouted as loud as he could.

**"Booyah!"** yelled Cyborg and Ron even louder this time, prompting the other two to yell their cries louder too, only or the cycle to repeat.

A few feet away, Karai came over to watch this all happening. Stopping next to Raven, Kim, and Squall, who were watching the proceedings (much to their annoyance).

"How long have they been at this?" the kunoichi asked.

"For the last hour," said Squall dryly.

"It got old after the first five minutes," Kim admitted.

"Idiots," grumbled Raven.

* * *

**28.7 MB Verse **_Requested by ZorinBlitzFan_

Leo and Raph knew they were in for a weird loop when they woke up as partner detectives for the NYPD, and no one seemed to even care that they and their family were mutants.

And as nice as it was to take crime off the streets the legal way, both ninjas missed the simple side of their own crime fighting methods. Detective work involved finding evidence, proving a case, and convincing a jury to convict (to say nothing of all the paperwork they had to do). In their usual loop it was simple, they see the bad guy committing the crime, they stop him, kick his butt, and leave before the cops even show up.

Still, there was the fact this loop allowed them to be able to hang out with April in public. That was a bonus.

So now the brothers once again found themselves standing over a dead body as the CSIs scrambled all over the scene to collect evidence.

Leo examined the corpse of what looked like another victim of the Foot Clan. "Think we'll be able to pin this on them this time?" he asked, as thus far the Foot had been able to avoid any criminal charges against them.

"I think," said Raph as he plucked his sunglasses off his head, and placed them over his eyes, "that the Foot are about to get a case of Shell Shock."

* * *

**28.8 2012 Verse **_Inspired by the DeviantArt picture __**Tmnt Spike N Oogway **__by Dragona15_

Raph massaged his temples in an attempt to fight off an oncoming headache. The latest Spike replacement wasn't bad per say, but-

"It doesn't even make any sense," he ranted to himself. "He's not even _named_ Spike!"

As Master Oogway watched Raph vent from across the dojo, he accepted a cup of tea that Master Splinter offered him. "Ah, The energy of youth," said the wizened old turtle with a smile. "It never ceases to amaze."

Master Splinter chuckled as he brought his own teacup to his lips. "Believe me, I am well aware of that."

* * *

**28.9 Ghostbusters Verse **

For the first time since the time repeats had begun Casey had forgotten to swat the fly in Harold Lillja's lab before they tested their portal. This led to the same mistake from the first time around, where Donnie's crazy scientist friend hit the wrong button as he tried to smack the fly just as they were leaving, causing them to be blasted to that parallel New York again.

At least this time Casey managed to avoid being possessed by Chi-You, so that was something.

As he and the rest of the gang hung out at the Ghostbusters headquarters, Casey overheard Dr. Ray Stantz asking Donnie, "So this is the first time you've been over here since the base line, how goes the loops?"

Donnie looked at the scientist like he was crazy. "Um, excuse me?"

Ray immediately looked embarrassed about it and stammered as he tried to rectify his mistake. Fortunately for him, Dr. Egon Spengler called Donnie over to look at something, saving Ray from putting his foot further into his mouth.

Once Donnie was out of earshot, Casey made his way over to the flustered scientist and said, "By loops, you don't mean the freaky repeats that have been goin' on for awhile, do you?"

Ray looked at Casey in surprise. "Are you a Looper or and Anchor?" he asked.

Casey looked confused. "Uh, I don't know what those mean, but it was just me at first, but then Raph started noticing the repeats too."

Ray smacked his forehead. "No one has explained what is going on to you yet, have they?"

"No," said Casey. "But if you've got one I'd love to hear it."

Ray nodded, and waved for him to follow. "Come on, I'll explain it to you over coffee, you might wanna be sitting down for all this."

* * *

**28.10 SAINW Verse**

It wasn't often that Mike woke up as a child rather than a battle-hardened adult. He always enjoyed those loops, as they not only brought him back to a simpler time when he and his family could live happily, but it also gave him the perfect opportunity to derail all the bad things that were to happen to them in the future.

However, this time when he awoke as a child, he immediately found himself with an armful of hysteric Leo.

It took him a second to decipher Leo's frantic babbling, but when he did he heard, "-alive!-You're-alive!-And-you-have-both-you-arms-!"

Mike had been wondering when one of his brothers would finally wake up to the loops, looks like he had his answer. Though he had to wince at Leo's reaction to it. Waking up in a child's body after a traumatic baseline like they'd experienced tended to make the looper act more like the age they looked rather than the age they actually were.

Leo's babbling woke up Raph and Don, who both sat up to see what was happening, only to get dragged into the hug by Leo as he exclaimed how happy he was that they were all alive.

The noise eventually drew Master Splinter to their room, and the sight of him seemed to completely short out Leo's brain, as the father he had know had been dead for years.

The wise old rat took one look at the scene and assumed that Leo had had a nightmare. He then gently coaxed the blue wearing ninja to release his brothers and lay back down. In Leo's shell-shocked state, he reluctantly did so, and the others returned to bed after giving him a few soft words of comfort.

Mike waited until everyone else was asleep, and for Leo to start to come out of his daze before approaching his leader.

"It wasn't a dream you know," Mike said, sitting himself down next to the blue wearing turtle. "But we don't have to let that be our future."

Leo stared at his little brother for a long minute before his face grew serious. "Tell me everything."

* * *

**28.11 Usagi Verse**

Usagi had seen some scary things in his travels, and even more since his world had entered the time loops. He had fought spirits, demons, evil aliens and their war machines, other worldly warriors, and (on one particular loop) an entire hoard of zombies. He had had many duels with the undying warrior Jei, and more often than not would leave victorious.

But this right here was the absolute scariest thing he had ever seen.

Tomo Ame, Chizu, Kitsune, Mariko, Inazuma, Kimie, and Princess Kinuko were surrounding him at all sides with murderous expressions on their faces. That was scary enough, but it wasn't him who was the focus of their anger, but each other.

This loop, it seemed that every female he'd had anything close to a romantic interaction with was fighting over him.

"I saw him first," shouted Mariko. "And I am the mother of his child, Usagi is _mine!"_

Kitsune stuck her tongue out at Mariko childishly. "Yeah, and then you went and married the guy he hates. You're the last person he'd want to be with."

"Not to mention, his honor would never allow him to chase a married woman," added Tomo Ame spitefully to Mariko. "If you don't understand that, then you know nothing."

Tomo Ame then dragged Usagi into a hug, and said in a very flirty and un-Tomo Ame-like voice, "But I understand perfectly."

Usagi was about to protest, but he was wrenched from Tomo Ame's arms and brought into the firm hold of Inazuma. "Isn't your precious Lord trying to marry you off," she said savagely. "Besides, he bought me a drink, and we spent the night in a temple together."

Usagi tried to protest that all that had happened at the temple was him listening to Inazuma tell her life story to him and some corpses, when Kimie shouted, "Well he saved my entire village from thugs and assassin. I would run away with him."

"But instead you married that other boy," said Kinuko hotly. "He and I had an entire romantic journey, and were able to go to the festival of lovers, and all said that we were a lovely couple."

"Only for you to turn your back on him and marry Lord Hirano, even when he offered you a chance to run away with him," snapped Chizu.

Kitsune glowered at them all, especially Chizu. "At least I never tried to kill him, as you have many times. He always supported me, no matter what my profession."

"Yes, because stealing his wallet is _such_ a romantic way to meet someone," snapped Mariko.

The fight continued, until it dissolved into a seven-way tug-of-war between the women.

Usagi had to wonder if this was what hell was like.

* * *

**28.12 2003 Verse**

Mikey strutted proudly towards Justice Force HQ in full Turtle Titan garb. He'd managed to impress Silver Sentry and the rest with the use of his Ninja Tribunal training, and being able to turn himself into a dragon sure helped.

But just as he entered the building, a familiar voice rang out. "About time you got here, Mikey!" said Don's voice.

Mikey looked over to see his three brothers already there, looking at him impatiently.

"Wha-what are you guys doing here?" Mikey exclaimed.

His brothers exchanged glances, before Leo explained, "When the Justice Force heard that we'd all mastered our chi training from the Tribunal, they extended the invitation to join their ranks to all of us, and we accepted."

Mikey wasn't sure if he should be happy or disappointed by this.

"Are ya really gonna wear that stupid costume the whole time?" Raph asked.

Scratch that, definitely disappointed.

* * *

**28.13 Prime Verse**

Leo was the only one awake this time around, and he was currently envious of his brothers oblivious states.

"Leo, why are you wearing your mask sideways?" Mike asked as his brother stepped into the room.

Leo briefly twisted the mask back into its proper place, and was given an eyeful of the extremely loud and tacky colors that had filled the world for this loop, instead of the usual black and white setting.

Wincing at the very sight of it, Leo promptly shoved his mask sideways again.

"Because seeing hurts my eyes," he said to answer the question.

Unseen by him, a highlighter orange and blue Mike exchanged a glance with a hot pink and puke green Raph.

"Weirdo," said Raph.

* * *

**28.14 2003 Verse (Continued from 23.10)**_ Requested by Anonymous_

Messing with an un-awake Leo was always fun. Even if it wasn't the Leo that Karai12 (Miwa for this loop) was used too.

Convincing any version of Leo to do something that would no doubt get him into trouble was even more fun, and something Miwa tried to do at least once a loop.

So here she was, trying to convince the not looping local Leo of this dimension to get into some trouble with her.

"Come on," she said, pulling him towards the door eagerly. "It'll be fun!"

But Leo planted his feet, and crossed his arms. "No," he said firmly. "I am not sneaking into a Purple Dragon base just to throw rotten eggs at some gang members."

"Aw, please," said Miwa, fruitlessly tugging on his arm. "We could call it's training, if that helps."

"It's too dangerous," stated Leo. "Not to mention stupid."

"It's only dangerous if we get caught. Come _on, _Leo, live a little."

"Live is exactly what I plan to do."

Miwa threw her hands up in surrender. "Fine, suit yourself. I just thought you'd be the only one ninja enough to pull this off with me." She then began to stride away. "I'll be sure to tell Raph and Mikey how you chickened out."

Leo just scowled after her.

An hour later, the warehouse the Purple Dragons had been using reeked of rotten eggs, and Leo and Miwa were shooting away on Raph's Shellcycle (which they'd taken joyriding for the occasion), and laughing like lunatics.

After that night, Master Splinter began to wonder if his beloved master's daughter might be a bad influence on his sons.

* * *

**Read, Review, Give Suggestions. And don't forget to check out the next chapter of Same Difference. **

28.1- Just a random idea. Does the Rat King's telepathic control extend to all rodents, or just rats?

28.2- nightmaster000 wanted a loop based off of **Mikey the Mystic Master** by Stormy1x2. I'll probably do more on that later.

28.3- I saw Jurassic World before writing this. Just had to do it.

28.4- I kept getting this as a request. I don't know if it was three different guests, or the same guest asking three times, but either way it helped me write it. Plus, I really can see Mikey03 and Leo12 geeking out together over their fandoms.

28.5- So which side are you on, Pirates or Ninjas? Though, just reading this fic is a pretty good implication that you like ninjas.

28.6- Sorry, had to do it. And Raven, they may be idiots in a yelling contest, but you're the one who's still watching them regardless.

28.7- YEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHH! XD. Couldn't resist. Sorry this took so long, ZorinBlitzFan wanted the turtles as detectives for a loop.

28.8- Master Oogway replaced Spike this time. Did you ever notice that they look kinda alike? This was inspired by the DeviantArt picture **Tmnt Spike N Oogway** by Dragona15

28.9- I loved the TMNT Ghostbusters crossover comic. That was fun, and a good way to celebrate the thirtieth anniversaries of both franchises. It was no Turtles Forever 2 (I'm keeping my fingers crossed for the 35th anniversary) but it was still fun. And as you can see, Casey finally gets filled in on what's going on. Now I just need to introduce him to the Turtle-Verse. Any suggestions on that?

28.10- So now Leo's awake. Any suggestions for SAINW are greatly appreciated.

28.11- A lot of characters Usagi meets are women, and a good many of them get a crush on him at some point. I just thought it'd be funny if they all fought over him. Did I leave any girl out?

28.12- Mikey gets his wish to be a super hero, but his family got brought along for the ride.

28.13- There's a reason the Prime Verse is black and white.

28.14- Yes, Miwa/Karai12 is a very bad influence, and we all love her for it. Thanks again, Anonymous for the suggestion.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	29. Chapter 29

**29.1 Space Heroes Verse **_Requested by DS and Eyes In The Sky_

Leo12 was on cloud nine, and didn't feel like he was coming down anytime soon.

He had awoken in a loop based off his favorite TV show, and there was no way he could stop smiling. He was even giddier to find that he'd looped in as his favorite character, Captain Ryan.

As he settled into his Captain's chair, Leo began barking orders in his best heroic voice. "Mikey, man the navigation, Donnie set coordinates to the Gamma Sector of the Solaris Galaxy. Raph and Karai, man our weapons systems in case any Panicons decide to attack us. It is time to boldly go where no mutant has ever gone before!"

The rest of his siblings shifted uncomfortably in their space ship uniforms, and exchanged glances at Leo's tirade.

"He's gonna be like this all loop, isn't he?" Raph deadpanned.

"To infinity and beyond!" cheered Leo, pointing dramatically out the front window of the ship.

"Oh, most definitely," replied Donnie with equal amounts of deadpan.

"No doubt," Mikey agreed.

"If he gets too bad, we can stage a mutiny," Karai assured them.

* * *

**29.2 IDW Verse**

"-And that's everything Dr. Stantz said about this looping stuff, since you weren't 'Awake' or whatever last loop," Casey said, having finally finished explaining to Raph about the Time Loops.

A vein in Raph's forehead had been twitching since the start of the loop, and had yet to stop. "That's great, Casey," Raph said in a tone of thinly veiled rage. "BUT WHY THE HELL ARE WE BOTH FREAKIN' _**GIRLS?!**_"

Casey shifted uncomfortably in her new female form. "Yeah... Apparently it's a pretty common variant loop."

Raph just threw up her hands in disgust, and stormed away.

* * *

**29.3 2012 Verse**

Out of curiosity, April decided to poke around Donnie's lab while he and his brothers were out for the night.

One thing she had not expected to stumble across was a piece of paper with the words '_Possible Ways for a Mutant to Get Married'_ scrawled across the top.

April knew that Donnie had made the list with her in mind. He had never once given up on his feelings for her, and she couldn't help but think it was kinda sweet, even if he still did things like this and the flow chart every now and then.

Still, she could tell by the title that Donnie was at least trying to keep things open of other mutants to have a chance at matrimony, and not focus on planning his and her hypothetical wedding (though she would not be surprised if he had done that too at some point).

Unable to help her curiosity, April read through the list.

'_**1, Go to Las Vegas**__. The chapels in Vegas are known setting up themed weddings. Arrange to have an Alien or Monster Movie themed wedding, and arrive as regular mutant self (with or without gown or tux is a matter of preference), and any humans attending dress to fit the part. The mutant will likely go undetected, and the marriage might not be the classiest wedding ever, but it will be legal._

_**2, Go to the Battle Nexus**__. There are places one can get married at the Battle Nexus, and they will not likely judge on appearances. For those the Daimyo favors, he may even perform the wedding himself, which would be a great honor. However, a marriage in the Nexus would be considered legal on some planets, but not on Earth._

_**3, Go to Usagi's World, or a Similar (Friendly) Alien World. **__Like with the Battle Nexus, these worlds would likely not judge the couple on their appearance, though the wedding would have to follow the world's native customs. But also like the Nexus, it would not be legal on Earth._

_**4, Wear a Holographic Disguise, and Get Married Locally. **__Possible, and could be arranged however the bride and groom want, without a silly theme. But it may not feel right to not get married using one's true face. Still, it'd be legal._

_**5, Rescue and/or Kidnap a Priest. **__This is probably a last resort, but if a priest just happens to be grateful for a save, or you do not want to try the other options, convincing a priest to perform a wedding is an option. Though this way likely wouldn't be legal, and will be frowned upon by most of society.'_

April had to laugh at the last one, knowing it was more of a joke than an actual option. She put the list back and left the lab, humming the wedding march to herself.

It was nice to know there were some options.

* * *

**29.4 2003 Verse**

Mikey paused his video game as his dimensional communicator started ringing.

Answering it, he held it up to his ear and said, "Hello?"

The voice of Michelangelo87 came through the speakers, "Hey dude, is your refrigerator running?"

Mikey stared at his communicator for a solid minute. "Dude, _really?_" he asked incredulously.

"Then you better go catch it," said Michelangelo brightly, and the communicator hung up on the sound of the 1987 turtles' laughter.

Mikey rolled his eyes and put the communicator away. "I think our Cowabunga Cousins are getting bored," he called to Don as he started his game again.

Don winced. "Let's just hope they keep it out of our dimension."

* * *

**29.5 2012 Verse**

Donnie stared at the results from the test he'd just run. Then set it down, backed away, rubbed his eyes, and looked again.

The results hadn't changed.

When Donnie had asked the Mighty Mutanimals to come by so he get some samples of their genetic make-up to study, this had not been what he was expecting.

Dr. Rockwell noticed his reaction, and came over to look. Studying the results, he looked over at the turtle and asked, "What is it about Pete's DNA test results that have you so frazzled?"

Wordlessly, Donnie pulled out two more DNA tests he had stored away, and handed them to Rockwell.

Rockwell compared them, before his eyes widened and he said, "Ah, I see your point."

The Mutanimals and the others all looked confused at their scientist's reactions.

"What's wrong?" asked Slash in concern.

"Pete got some incurable disease or something?" Raph asked snidely.

Pigeon Pete actually dropped the pizza crust he'd been pecking at and yelped, "_What!_"

Donnie looked uncomfortable. "No, Pete's fine. It's just something in his DNA surprised me."

He shot a look over at April before continuing. "It seems when the Kraang mutated Pete, the human DNA they used for his mutation was, um, that of Kirby O'Neil's."

Absolute silence met that announcement.

"Wait, does that make Pigeon Pete April's Uncle or something?" Mikey asked, never one to stay quiet for long.

Donnie and Rockwell exchanged glances. "Well, somewhat," Rockwell replied.

April then found herself crushed in a feathery hug.

"I have a _niece!_" Pigeon Pete crowed happily, hugging April as tightly as he could.

April blew a feather out of her face. "Yeah, great," she muttered, not looking too thrilled.

* * *

**29.6 1987 Verse**

"And I will be rid of this blasted turtle once and for all," the Shredder raved.

He then lit the cannon in front of him, and fired the unfortunate Leonardo, who had been stuck inside.

Leonardo when flying through the air, before doing a flip, and landing in the middle of a bulls-eye, and greeted by the sound of thunderous applause.

Leonardo waved his hand at the crowd before bowing, and following the Shredder out of the circus tent, as their act finished.

Being part of a circus was fun, even if he had to get used to sharing his act with Shredder, who played the villain trying to get rid of him as part of the show.

Just then, Donatello drove past in a clown car, filled to the brim with cream pies.

Leonardo got the feeling the purple wearing ninja was in for a fun night as well.

* * *

**29.7 2003/Inside Out Mix**

"What'cha got there, Don?" Mikey asked, as he came over to stand next to the genius. Being the only two awake that loop had its perks, most notably being the first to notice something different.

Don was holding a funky looking pair of binoculars/goggles in his hand. "Something my Cowabunga counterpart made, and let me borrow. Apparently, it lets you take a peek inside a person's head."

Mikey looked excited. "Oooh, let me see! Let me see!" he said eagerly, snatching the binoculars from Don, and looking around for his intended target. He spotted him by the punching bag at just the most opportune moment.

"Excellent!" he cheered. "There's Raph, and Leo's going towards him with his lecture face on. Now we can finally see what's in Raph's head when he's angry!"

Don rolled his eyes. "This won't end well," he deadpanned.

Mikey paid him no mind, and strapped the invention onto his face, and focused it on Raph.

Instantly the image he saw changed, and instead of his brother, he saw a red room with colorful little characters gathered around a control panel, all of who were wearing little red masks over their eyes just like Raph.

"_Oh look, Leo's coming over,"_ said the yellow character happily.

"_Urgh, but he's got that look on his face,"_ said the green character in disdain. _"He's gonna give Raph another __**useless**__ lecture."_

"_What if something bad has happened?"_ asked the purple one, looking nervous.

"_What if he doesn't love Raph anymore,"_ wailed the blue one.

The yellow one looked like he was about to say something to cheer them up, but was shoved aside by a short red character. _"Stand back, everyone, I got this,"_ he said as he stepped up to the control panel, and pushed a lever.

"What do you want, Fearless," said Raph's voice, sounding angry, but Mikey couldn't see it, since he was still focused on the room in Raph's head.

"What's this I hear about you sneaking out last night?" said Leo's voice, not sounding impressed.

"_He Knows!"_ yelped the purple character.

"_I told you we should have taken the front door instead of the Shellcycle. That's how he knew Raph was gone,"_ snapped the green one at the rest.

"_Raph's in __**so**__ much trouble,"_ moaned the blue one. _"This isn't good at all."_

"_Maybe if we tried explaining Raph was just helping Mrs. M,"_ said the yellow one_, "Er, without telling him that it was Mrs. M."_

The yellow one tapped on the control panel next to the red one.

In the real world Mikey heard Raph say, "I went to help a friend," he said simply. "I didn't think I'd need your okay for something like that."

But Leo kept pushing. "Which friend? Casey and April said they didn't see you."

"_**He's On To Us!"**_yelled the purple one.

"_But we can't tell him about Mrs. M,"_ insisted the blue one. _"She's the only one Raph can go to just to talk, and stuff."_

"_Plus, then Raph would have to share her cookies with them,"_ added the green one.

"_We are definitely not sharing those," _snarled the red one.

"_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad,"_ the yellow one said, trying and failing to be optimistic.

"_But Mrs. M knows stuff she doesn't know is secret, what if she meets the others, and tells them about it," _said the purple one. _"Raph would probably die from embarrassment."_

In the real world, Leo had apparently gotten tired of Raph stalling. "Look, Raph, Just tell me where you went. I just want to know you weren't putting us in danger."

Within Raph's head, the short red guy actually blew his top, looking furious. He all but jumped on the control panel and yelled, **_"HE'D NEVER PUT YOU GUYS IN DANGER, YOU-!"_**

Having heard enough, Mikey deactivated the goggles, and pulled them off. Handing them back to Don, he said, "The inside of Raph's head is _weird_."

Don gave him a smirk. "You think Raph's head is weird, you should see the inside of yours."

Inside Mikey's head, his version of Fear yelped and said, **"He's On To Us!"**

* * *

**29.8 MB Verse**

When Eric Sacks came out to present a speech for being the NYPD's top benefactor, he was not expecting the purple curtain behind him to suddenly pull apart, revealing a large white screen.

This had everyone confused, until a projector above started playing a video on the screen.

April's face appeared on the screen holding a microphone, and said, "Hello everyone, this is April O'Neil, Channel 6 News, with a special video I made just for the one and only Eric Sacks. Ladies, and Gentlemen, this is Mr. Sack's 'Greatest Hits'."

Despite April's sarcasm on the last part, the audience began to clap, thinking this was to be some sort of video in honor of Sacks' accomplishments.

What they were not expecting was several incriminating videos to begin playing on the screen. Everything was there, from Sack's connection to the Foot Clan, to him monologuing his plans for biochemical terrorism, to even him confessing his murder of Dr. O'Neil.

Once they got over their shock, the police in the audience immediately stormed onto the stage, and arrested Sacks on the spot.

As they were dragging him off, April climbed up the steps, and took the podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Eric Sacks had us all fooled, and I know you were not expecting that tonight. I will admit to spending years looking up to him, only to find out that he was the man who murdered my father. I can not tell you how glad I am that justice is finally done, and with any information the police get from him, they will hopefully bring an end to the Foot Clan and stop this crime wave."

The crowd erupted into cheers, and Vern sent April a thumbs up behind his camera.

April grinned, and continued. "Now, what I have to show you next is not illegal, but it is some footage that I gained during my investigation of Sacks Industries that I'm sure you'll find interesting."

Her lips quirked into a smirk, and she added, "Call it my petty revenge for all the misery that he's caused a lot of people."

With that April stepped down from the stage, and the videos started playing again. This time showing clips of every embarrassing moment April and the Turtles had managed to catch on camera while spying on Sacks.

Sacks was led humiliated from the building, as the audience laughed at a clip of him practicing ninjutsu katas in his underwear with a balloon sword.

High above the audience, the turtles (whom April had managed to meet early this loop) watched the show as well, munching on popcorn, and roaring in laughter.

"That's my girl," cheered Mikey.

* * *

**29.9 2003 Verse (Continued from 26.14) **_Requested by FireFly_

"_D-d-d-d-d-Dora. D-d-d-d-d-Dora. Swiper no swiping. Swiper no swiping. Oh man!"_

Bishop began banging his head against his desk.

It was bad enough that this song was playing on repeat while he was in a very important meeting with the President. But apparently the President was a fan of the show, and was singing along to the lyrics instead of conducting business.

And for all the President was, a good singer he was not, making the annoying song that much more painful.

"I hate my life," Bishop could only groan in defeat.

* * *

**29.10 NM/Jurassic Park Mix Verse**

The Dragons broke free of the Dream Realm in the middle of a lush forest.

The Dragon Lord sent out scouts to search the area and find the closest civilization for them to start their conquest of the world of man.

Then suddenly, a rumbling sound came from overhead, and the dragons looked up to see a gondola fly by overhead filled with passengers snapping pictures of them.

As it passed the dragons could hear an automated female voice say, _"And here we have our latest exhibit. The newly discovered Uglicist Draconisuarus, donated to Jurassic World by the Hamato family."_

Realizing they were in a zoo, the dragons immediately tried to escape, only to get shocked by the electric fences, and find out that their new pen was magic proof.

As the Dragon Lord cursed in rage, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Venus watched it all on Donny's computer screen, giving them live feed of the enclosure.

The turtles simultaneously slapped high threes at their good work.

* * *

**29.11 Movie Verse **_With Lines Borrowed from Cinema Sins' Video __**Everything Wrong With Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) **_

Raphael was beyond annoyed.

Not only were none of his brothers awake for this loop, but none of them seemed aware of a voice that would pop out of nowhere and criticize him, his brothers, and anyone else for the things they were doing, and making a 'Ping' sound to count up all the things they did wrong.

Raph didn't respond well to criticism when it was given to his face, so a disembodied voice nit-picking at him in a way that he couldn't fight or argue back was really grating on his nerves.

It was his irritation at the voice that had him storming out to April's rooftop regardless of the on coming Foot ambush, he'd been through enough loops that he could take them all easily anyway.

Unfortunately, the voice had followed him.

"_Raphael takes out his anger on the roof… in broad fucking daylight." 'Ping.'_

"_Also, anger gymnastics." 'Ping.'_

"_Also, this rooftop venting session is fun, but it makes me realize, Raphael is the ONLY turtle of the four to get ANY character development whatsoever. The rest are left to spit up a few food and pop-culture-related references and call it a day." 'Ping.'_

Completely fed up, Raph roared at the sky, _**"SHUT UP!"**_

There was a beat of silence, then-

"_Yelling at the sky cliché." 'Ping.'_

Raph groaned in frustration, and leaned against the edge of the building's guard rail as the voice continued on.

"'_Superhero sits on the edge of a tall building and overlooks the city he protects' cliché." 'Ping.'_

Maybe he should just let the Foot off him.

* * *

**29.12 SAINW Verse **

Mike leaned back and smiled at the sight before him. After several hundred loops of practice, he had defeating the Shredder without him or his brothers dying down to a science.

But victory was always sweet when he and his brothers put an end to the alien blob once and for all.

This time was extra special, since the day of Shredder's defeat happened to be on the Fourth of July. Because of this, the day of independence was no longer just an American holiday, but one for the entire world to celebrate with fervor.

For the three battered turtle brothers, they weren't much for celebrating, but none would hear of their heroes staying out of it, so they along with April were roped into coming to a massive bonfire to celebrate the one year anniversary of the Shredder's defeat.

But as he, Leo, and Raph sat back to watch the festivities, they noticed someone lingering at the edge of the fire. Someone Mike hadn't been able to save that loop, and thought he wouldn't see again until the next one he woke up early enough in.

Don, _their _Don, stood just outside the fire's light, and seemed hesitant to come any closer.

As though in a daze, Raph climbed to his feet and approached the long lost turtle. He reached out a hand and placed it on Don's shoulder as if testing he was real.

Once he was sure he was, Raph yanked Don into a bear hug, and the purple wearing turtle soon found himself crushed between all three of his brothers as they reveled in the fact he was really there.

Don could only give them a shy smile, and say, "I'm home."

After that, the Fourth of July would always be Mike's favorite holiday.

* * *

**29.13 2012 Verse**

"You guys ready for this?" asked Leo.

His question was met with a rousing cheer from their gathered friends.

It was the Fourth of July, and Karai had declared that they all needed a vacation. This led to the Hamato family, and all their allies and friends taking a trip out to the O'Neil farmhouse, and have some fun. Everyone was there from April and Casey, to Mr. O'Neil, to the Mighty Mutanimals, and even Murakami-san was there.

The cheer Leo had incited was the signal for the fireworks to start. Donnie and Dr. Rockwell had gotten into a bit of a competition over who could create the best fireworks, so the show they were about to see was sure to be spectacular.

And it was, the gathered mutants and humans couldn't help but ooh and aahed at the sight (or sound, in Murakami-san's case) of Donnie and Rockwell's fireworks exploding overhead.

They were so caught up in the sight that they failed to see Mikey sneaking over to the pile of yet to be lit fireworks, and begin messing around with a big one.

But everyone's attention was drawn to him when he suddenly let out a yell of alarm because the big firework suddenly went off and shot straight into the chicken coop. The chickens had just enough time to flee before the whole coop exploded in an array of colorful sparks.

Mikey suddenly found himself the center of attention. "Oops," he muttered sheepishly.

Before anyone could start lecturing him about being careless, he was set upon by the entire flock of chickens, who were not at all please he had blown up their home.

Raph laughed at the sight. "I think this is the best show of the night," he said happily.

Everyone agreed. The hilarious sight of Mikey running in circles trying to escape the angry chickens was truly one to remember.

* * *

**29.14 Super Turtles Verse**

In the middle of Megatropolis' Central Park stood a large stage set aside for concerts and other big events. As a crowd gathered for the latest big event, BB poked his head out of the curtain to take a look at them all.

Drawing back, he sent a grin at his brothers. "We're really drawing a crowd," he said excitedly.

Grid shared his grin, before looking over at his big brother. "I gotta admit, Grav, this was a good idea.

Grav nodded. "Thanks. I'm just glad everyone decided to go for it."

"Are you kidding?" asked Shelly as he put the finishing touches to their main attraction. "With finally not having to deal with Lucks and Shreddarius after all this time, everyone has more reason than ever to celebrate freedom. This Fourth of July is gonna be the biggest one celebrated in years."

"The fact we're donating all the money we make from this to charity probably helps," added BB.

Grid noticed a stagehand signaling them. "Show time, Bros," he said with a grin.

They all nodded, and hurried to their positions on the stage.

On a podium in front of the curtain, Mayor O'Neil was giving a rousing speech to the gathered crowd, before motioning the curtains to open.

When they did, the turtles were met with thunderous applause from the people, and they all waved to the crowd in response.

"Thank you all for coming out today," said Grav to the onlookers. "I know the years under Lucks' corrupt leadership was hard, but now it is over, and we can live our lives without fear of him. And to honor this event, please enjoy the show my brothers and I put together for you all."

With that he pulled out his whip and yelled, "Super Turtles! Light 'em up!"

Grav used his whip to launch several of the parcels Shelly had made into the air, and Grid and BB did the same, throwing their parcels as high as they could.

Shelly then used his electric powers to zap the parcels in mid air, making them explode into fireworks of all colors and shapes, much to the delight of the crowd.

It was definitely a Fourth of July to remember.

* * *

**A/N Happy Fourth of July everyone, be sure to enjoy the fireworks tomorrow. As always Read, Review, Give Suggestions. And don't forget to check out the next chapter of Same Difference.**

29.1- Leo got his wish to be Captain Ryan. Just hope he doesn't annoy his crew into rebelling. Thanks again DS and Eyes In The Sky. (PS to Eyes In The Sky, I made the change you requested)

29.2- That's one way to be introduced to the Time Loops.

29.3- Is it weird that I've put so much thought into this? I do really like the 2012 Donnie/April pairing, and at times it made me wonder how they could ever go about tying the knot if it ever got to that point. And thus, these five ideas were made. For the record, I got the Vegas idea from watching CSI, and seeing an episode where the victim was going to an Outer Space themed wedding.

29.4- I had Don invent dimensional communicators, but I never had one of them make a prank call till now. Why didn't I think of this sooner? Should I keep that gag going?

29.5- Just a plot bunny that ran up and smacked me in the face. Where did the Kraang get the human DNA to use on Pete? They had Kirby as their prisoner at the time, so he was the most likely candidate.

29.6- For no reason than that I wanted to shoot a turtle out of a cannon.

29.7- Yeah, I saw **Inside Out**. Loved that movie, even when it made me cry. It was fun trying to think of how Raph's emotions would react.

29.8- Another idea I got while rewatching the movie.

29.9- Thanks again, FireFly. Again with the song gag, poor Bishop. If there is one thing worse then an annoying song, it's an annoying song that's sung by a bad singer.

29.10- More from me geeking out over Jurassic World.

29.11- I've been watching Cinema Sins' **Everything Wrong With _ **videos way too much. I couldn't resist doing this one. I may do another few later for the 2007 TMNT and MB versions of the count down.

29.12- A holiday celebrating freedom sounds like a good one for these turtles to appreciate after what they went through. I still don't know where that Don goes, but I recently read a fic that gave me a good idea of it.

29.13- Just some Fourth of July silliness. I can totally see Mikey doing something like this.

29.14- Like the SAINW turtles, these guys had to deal with some diabolical leaders as well, and can appreciate the holiday.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	30. Chapter 30

**30.1 2003 Verse (Continued from 28.14) **_Requested by Anonymous_

"YOU DID _**WHAT!" **_Raph roared when Leo and Miwa got back from their egg toss at the Purple Dragon Hideout.

Master Splinter, Don, and Mikey were also staring at the two, unable to believe that _Leonardo, _the one they'd always teased for being a goody-two-shoes when it came to the rules, had snuck out to do a reckless prank.

Raph couldn't believe that part either, but that wasn't what he was mad about.

"You went out on _my __**bike**_ to play some stupid prank on the Purple Dragons!" snarled Raph angrily.

Don smacked his forehead, and Mikey stared at Raph incredulously. "Leo broke the rules and played a joke on the bad guys, and all you care about is your motorcycle?" the orange wearing turtle asked.

"I just waxed her!" Raph snapped. He then stormed off to check on his Shellcycle. "I'll rib Leo about being stupid later," he called over his shoulder.

Leo appeared mortified by the situation, but Miwa just looked amused by the whole thing.

Master Splinter sighed, and said, "Leonardo, I would speak to you alone."

Leo bowed his head, and started to follow his Sensei out.

"Don't go too hard on him," Miwa called to the rat. "He was trying to stop me from going, and I dragged him into it."

Master Splinter sent her a disapproving look, but nodded in acknowledgement, and continue with Leo (who sent Miwa a grateful look) out of the room.

Once both authority figures were out of the room, Mikey rounded on Miwa. "Leo wasn't really trying to stop you, was he?"

"Nope," said Miwa smugly.

"So let me get this straight," said Mikey. "You managed to corrupt Leo, convince him to play a dangerous prank on the bad guys, and steal Raph's Shellcycle to do it?" He then looked her directly in the eye, "And you didn't invite _me_ along?"

Miwa smirked. "Sorry, but Leo wouldn't have gone for it if you were there. But…" She then wrapped an arm around Mikey's shoulders. "I have plenty of other idea you're welcome to help with," she said in a conspiratory tone.

Mikey drummed his fingers together like a Bond villain and said, "_Really? _Tell me more."

Don paled and backed cautiously out of the room. He suddenly felt that this loop got a lot more unpredictable.

* * *

**30.2 2012 Verse **_Requested by majishan_

Casey Jones walked into what was looking to be an ordinary day of school. He'd barely gotten any sleep last night, and school was the last thing he wanted to go to right now, but he knew April would kill him if he cut class.

As he slumped into his desk in first period class, Raph's voice came from the desk next to him. "Rough night?"

Casey nodded absentmindedly. "You don't know the half of it, man."

Then Casey froze as he realized something. The only way he could be hearing Raph's voice was if he was there, but why would his mutant turtle best friend be at his school, in broad daylight, where he could be seen by hundreds of kids.

Casey wheeled around to ask what the hell Raph was thinking, and stopped short with his jaw hanging open.

Sitting in the seat next to him was a spiky haired teenager with a short stocky but buff build and vibrant green eyes. There was no denying that he looked exactly how Raph would have been if he had been born human, and there was no doubt in Casey's mind that this was definitely Raphael, but how the heck…

"What the hell happened to _YOU?!_" Casey burst out when he finally found his voice.

Raph had been confused as to why his best friend had been gaping at him like a fish, but when Casey said that, the hothead scowled. "What?" Raph asked. "Is something on my face? Did Mikey do something again, that little-"

Casey just continued to stare at him gob smacked. How could Raph not know he was asking about Raph's now human appearance?

Before he could ask, the teacher strode in and called their class to order, forcing both boys to face forward and at least pretend to pay attention (though Casey was well aware of the confused glances Raph shot him throughout class).

After class things didn't get much better. Raph had shot out of the room the second the bell rang to get a look at himself in the bathroom mirror, so Casey couldn't ask why he was suddenly human.

So the hockey nut took off to find someone he hoped would have the answers. April.

But when he found the redhead, and blurted out his questions to her, she had only looked at him like he was a crazy person. "Um, who are you, and why are you asking me about turtles?" she said in confusion.

Casey could only splutter at her, not expecting that response, and April backed away from him slowly before spotting someone she knew in the crowd.

"Oh hey, I see my friend Donnie calling me. Coming, Donnie!" she said, clearly using it as an excuse to bolt.

Casey could only stare in disbelief as April ran over to a tall kid down the hall, and just like Raph, the boy was clearly the human personification of Donatello.

Now completely on autopilot, Casey wandered into his next class, and noticed the date on the calendar.

Specifically the fact that the date on the calendar put him way in the past, before he met the turtles, April, or any of the awesome dangerous stuff that had made up his life as of late.

That was the final straw.

Casey bolted from the school, shooting past the human Raph ("Dammit, Casey, don't joke like that, I was thinking something was- hey where are you going?!"), and not stopping till he was on top of a building a mile away.

Panting for breath, he tried his best to clear his head and think rationally about what could be happening. Only for memories of a life he had never lived flood his mind, telling him he'd known the human version of Raphael for years, and was already his best friend, and a lot of things he knew had happened never did.

Feeling like he was loosing his mind, Casey shouted towards the heavens, "SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!"

In an airport in Japan leaving for New York, Karai sneezed and wondered if anything interesting would happen this loop.

* * *

**30.3 Usagi Verse**

Usagi paused in his journey when he heard his dimensional communicator ringing and answer it. Fortunately, he was currently alone on the road, and would not have to explain to any passing traveler why he had such a strange device.

"Moshi Moshi," he said as held the device to his ear.

"Do you have Prince Albert in a can?" asked a voice that could have either been Raphael87, or Donnie12.

Usagi frowned in confusion. "I don't know anyone named Prince Albert, and why would he be in a can?"

"Well, you better let him out," said the caller.

Usagi heard the sound of laughter in the background as the call hung up.

Usagi stared at the device in his hand for a few seconds in utter confusion. He highly doubted the caller truly meant to send him on a rescue mission for this Prince Albert person, but to be sure, he'd decided to call Leo03 to ask.

After all, in a world where phones hadn't even been invented, the concept of a prank call was likely to go over one's head.

* * *

**30.4 2003 Verse**

Leo heard his dimensional communicator ring, and glanced at it curiously. He briefly wondered if it was Usagi asking about another prank call sent his way, or if he was about to be the victim of a prank call himself. He briefly made a metal note to ask Don to add caller ID to the communicators as he answered his.

"Um, hi, is this the Ninja Time Leonardo?" asked a woman's voice through the communicator.

"Yes, this is he," said Leo.

"This is April, um, from the Big turtles dimension," said MB April. "We haven't met in person, but I've heard through the grapevine you were in one of the Star Wars loops taking Luke's place."

"Yes, why do you ask?" said Leo slowly, hoping this April wasn't another super fan like Mikey. It had taken forever for his brother to stop pestering him with questions, and begging him to use the Force for simple tasks.

"Well…" said April hesitantly. "I kinda just went through that too…"

Leo raised an eye ridge. "The whole thing?"

"Yeah," said April. "I think hearing the Shredder say he was my father scared me for life."

"I hear ya," agreed Leo. "But why call me?"

"Because," said April, "my Mikey made a comment in the base line about me being a Jedi, and now I'm a little worried about what will happen when he finds out I actually am one now. He hasn't started looping yet, but when he does… Do you have any advise on how to keep him in the dark?"

Leo sighed and settled back in a chair. "Well first of all, never have your lightsaber out where he can see it…"

* * *

**30.5 IDW Verse**

Rocksteady raised his heavy mallet above Donatello's head, and the turtle knew there was no way he could avoid the coming blow, as he was pinned under Bebop's heavy girth.

But before the mutant rhino could bring his weapon down, someone else clubbed the horned mutant on _his_ head. Dazed by the blow, Rocksteady lost his grip on the mallet, and dropped it on his own head, knocking the rhino unconscious.

"What?!" yelled Bebop, as he watched his partner slump to the floor.

As the mutant rhino hit the ground, they could see Casey standing behind him holding a metal bat, clearly being the one to hit Rocksteady.

Taking advantage of Bebop's surprise, Donnie managed to kick the warthog off of him, and jump into a defensive position despite his injuries.

From the safety of his laptop, Harold forced his robot, Metalhead, to get to its feet as well, and flank the wounded turtle.

Bebop now found himself with the tables turned on him. With his partner unconscious, and the turtle, the robot, and the kid with the bat all looking ready to jump him. The warthog did not like his odds.

Just then, Karai's voice came over the comm. device in his ear. _"Bebop! Rocksteady! Do you read? Return to Foot Headquarters __**immediately!**__ We are under attack!" _

Bebop snarled at his opponents. "This isn't over," he growled as he grabbed Rocksteady, and bolted from the building.

Once they were gone, Casey and Metalhead turned their attentions to Donnie. "You okay, man?" asked Casey in concern.

Donnie just groaned, and began leaning against Casey, feeling as though his legs would no longer be able to hold him up on their own.

"_He most certainly is not,"_ said Harold through Metalhead's speakers. _"Metalhead's scanners are picking up multiple injuries, and he most definitely has a concussion."_ Metalhead turned to face Donnie, and somehow still conveyed Harold's look of arrogant exasperation. _"I __**told**__ you not to be obtruse!"_

Donnie managed to chuckle at Harold's tirade. "That's not how you use that word," he said. "And don't worry, I'll live." He then sent a grateful glance at Casey. "Thanks for the save, Casey. If you hadn't shown up it would have been a lot worse."

Casey winced as he remembered the baseline. "You have _no_ idea."

* * *

**30.6 2012 Verse**

Master Splinter massaged his temples as he tried to make sense of what he'd just been told.

"Let me see if I heard you clearly," he said, looking over his sons and daughter, as well as April and Casey. "When you broke into the Technodrome to rescue Raphael and switch him back with the Kraang that was in his body, you somehow managed to switch yourselves around too?"

He then looked at Leo's form. "You are Miwa?"

Despite the turtle body and blue mask, Karai gave her father her signature smirk. "Yup," she said, showing off the utter strangeness of her voice coming from Leo's mouth.

"And Leonardo is in your body," Master Splinter continued.

Leo twiddled Karai's thumbs, and looked sheepish. "Hai, Sensei," he admitted.

Splinter then turned his attention to Mikey and Casey. "And the two of you swapped as well?"

"Yeah," said Casey in Mikey's body, looking pensive.

"Yup," said Mikey in Casey's, he had not stopped fidgeting since the switch. "It feels so weird to be human. And I'm so tall."

Master Splinter felt a headache coming on, but he still turned his attention to the remaining three. "And you three got switched around as well."

Donnie in April's body nodded, looking mortified.

April in Raph's body didn't look that different from Raph's usual self, with an indignant scowl on her face. If it wasn't for her muttering under her breath in her own voice, the others wouldn't have known the difference.

And Raph in Donnie's body looked absolutely livid, an expression that seemed out of place on Donnie's face.

"After all that, the only one to get back in his own body was the stupid Kraang!" snarled Raph.

"And now the machine that switched us is destroyed, so we can't switch back," said Leo.

"But you can build another one, can't you Donnie?" asked April hopefully.

Donnie recoiled at the sight of April's hopeful expression set into Raphael's face, and bolted towards his lab shouting, "I'll get on it as soon as possible!"

Karai watched as everyone tried to figure out what they were going to do in a body that wasn't their own. Little did they know she had rigged them all to switch on purpose to spice up the loop.

As she looked down and poked at Leo's body she smirked, this was going to be fun.

* * *

**30.7 Super Turtles Verse**

Grav crumbled up another sheet of paper and tossed over his shoulder. "No, that one's no good either," he muttered to himself.

Curious, BB wandered over and uncrumpled one of the scraps. "Cowabunga?" he asked as he read off the scrap. "Up, up, and away? Super Turtles Assemble?"

"They've all been done," Grav said in response, not really listening.

"Grav, what are you doing?" BB asked in confusion.

"Trying to come up with a catchphrase for our team," Gav said distractedly in response. He stared hard at what he'd just written, and scribbled it out. "No, that's just stupid."

"Why?" asked Blobboid, now even more confused.

"Because I've been talking our counter parts in the multi-verse, and just about all of them have some sort of catchphrase that they use. I wanted to give us one to make us distinctive," Grav replied.

BB frowned. "Didn't you say all those guys are ninjas? Can't we just be the Super Turtles to keep us distinctive."

Grav paused, and looked over at his little brother, before thunking his head on the desk in front of him.

BB chuckled, and patted Grav on the back of his shell. "Don't worry, leader mine, we all have brain farts sometimes."

Grav just groaned in response.

* * *

**30.8 2012 Verse**

When Karai asked for a print out of the constellation Leo, Donnie knew she was up to trouble.

He quickly found out exactly what kind of trouble, when he walked out of his lab to get some coffee, and spotted Karai hunched over Leo, who was too deep in meditation to pay any notice to the outside world.

Donnie could only stop and stare at the sight. Karai had completely painted Leo a dark blue color, and was in the process of painting little light blue, yellow, and white stars all over his body, consulting the star chart Donnie had given her for accuracy.

Donnie walked over to get a better look, and whistled at the sight. "You've outdone yourself this time," he said.

Despite how he knew his brother would be far from trilled when he came out of his trance, the stars Karai had painted onto him looked amazing, making it look like the night sky was sitting in their Lair.

Karai sent him a grin as she put the finishing touch on her paint job, and then began snapping pictures of her work.

"It's almost a shame Leo's gonna wash it off," Donnie said.

Karai chuckled evilly. "Says who?" she said, handing him the paint she'd been using.

Donnie looked over the label, and laughed when he realized the paint wouldn't wash off for weeks.

When Leo came out of his trance, he was far from pleased. Even less so when he found that the pain wouldn't wash off.

But what Leo didn't know, was that the funniest part of his new paint job, was the fact that the back of his legs where he'd been sitting were the only parts Karai had been unable to paint, and were still as green as ever. It made for a very funny sight whenever Leo turned his back to them, though he had no idea why they kept laughing.

* * *

**30.9 2003 Verse ****(Continued from 20.9)**

Bishop glowered at the sight before him.

Having completely forgone stealth, the turtles had set up their own booth in his lab to sell their vanilla egg creams, complete with big sign stating _'Egg Creams $5' _and Michelangelo dancing in front of it singing, "Egg Creams! Get Your Fresh Made Vanilla Egg Creams, Right Here!"

Now if the turtles had become suicidal enough to announce their presence in the middle of his base, Bishop wasn't one to complain. It made it that much easier to catch them, and get them strapped to his dissection tables.

The problem was, none of his employees looked even remotely interested in capturing the mutants. Instead, they were lining up at the booth, and handing over money to Leonardo and Raphael to get the egg creams as fast as Donatello could churn them out.

Bishop grabbed one of the egg cream buying employees, and asked dangerously, "What is wrong with this picture, Doctor?"

The scientist swallowed his mouth full of egg cream, and looked fearful. "Er, well, you see…" he looked very sheepish. "They're _really_ good egg creams, sir."

Bishop's mouth twisted as he remembered eating one the last time the turtles had broken in. He really couldn't argue with that.

* * *

**30.10 ****2012 Verse **_Requested by guest_

The four turtles, Karai, and their rat father stared straight up at the latest Spike replacement.

The Autobot named Railspike stared back, unsure of what he should do.

Breaking the silence, Mikey threw up his hands in exasperation. "How come Raph always gets the cool pets," he griped.

Railspike looked insulted. "Pet?"

"Ignore him," said Karai to the Autobot. "And Mikey, you have a cat made out of ice cream. You literally can't get a cooler pet than that.

Mikey blinked before saying, "Good point," and running back to the Lair to hug Ice Cream Kitty.

* * *

**30.11 2003 Verse **_Requested by RaphaelplusMikey_

Dark Leo scowled at his bonsai tree. He had just gotten back from his and his brother's failed attempt on the turtles, where he had taken an injury to get within their ranks.

It had surprised him to find that the goody-two-shoes turtles he'd been created to hate had seemed to legitimately want to help him. Leonardo had offered an open ear if he'd ever wanted to talk, Michelangelo had been nothing but friendly towards him, Raphael had been protective of his brothers and Cody, but hadn't been openly hostile towards him and even offered to spar once he was better, and Donatello had even found and removed the chip Dunn had placed in him to keep him under the man's control, and had offered to do the same for his brothers if Dark Leo could get them to him.

He had almost not gone through with the plan to attack the penthouse, not wanting to leave the welcoming environment that was being given to him there.

And when he had ended up betraying the turtles, instead of scorning him Leonardo had given him a look of understanding and told him if he ever changed his mind, he could come back.

He would never admit it, but Dark Leo was secretly glad that their attack ended up failing.

Things had only gotten stranger when Dark Leo and his brothers returned to their underground lair.

After the unpleasant berating by Dunn, Dark Leo had to excuse himself in order to avoid having the others think he was having a mental breakdown.

The second he'd thrown the pieces of meat to his brothers, and told them about sharing, his head had suddenly been filled with an overwhelming sense of déjà vu.

Once he was alone to think about it, he found himself remembering two versions of his stay with the other turtles. The one he'd just gone through and one where they had acted much more hostile and suspicious.

He also started remembering things that were to come. Events that he knew hadn't happened yet, but would in the future if things stayed the way they were.

He knew that eventually the original turtles would go back to their own time. He also knew that he and his brothers would remain at the mercy of Dunn, being used to do his dirty work, and being the victims of his anger when they failed. Dunn would eventually get what was coming to him, but the Dark Turtles would be in no shape to enjoy it, and their new found freedom would quickly be cut short.

Dark Leo's eyes narrowed at his bonsai tree. He and his brothers might not have the best relationship, but there was no way he was going to let that happen to them.

Maybe he should find a way to take Donatello up on his offer…

Dark Leo sighed, and rubbed his head. He would focus on that later. Right now he had another thing to take care of, something Michelangelo had suggested he and his brothers do.

Leaving his bonsai in his room, Dark Leo went back out to where his brothers were finishing up the last of their meal.

"We need names," he said bluntly to the rest of them.

The other three clones stared at him like he'd just grown a second head.

Dark Leo growled under his breath. "Do you wanna keep being nameless?" he asked. "Do you know what those goody goodies up there call us? Dark Leo, Dark Raph, Dark Don, and Dark Mikey. I don't know about you three, but I'm sick of being compared to those four about every last thing. I'm giving myself a name. You can stick to being the Dark Turtles if you losers want."

"They really call us that?" Dark Mikey asked, his tongue hanging out as he frowned.

"That's lame," grumbled Dark Raph.

Dark Don rubbed his chin. "Having our own identities could be advantageous. If nothing else it'll be something to call each other when fighting."

Dark Don then went over to his computer and started pulling up files.

"I do have an idea on how to select them," the purple turtle continued. "Our originals were named for famous artists of ancient times, it might be sardonic if we select our names in a similar fashion. Say, from the Surrealist Movement?"

The other three exchanged glances and shrugged. "Sounds as good as anything," said Dark Raph.

They gathered around the computer as Dark Don skimmed the information about the artists.

When the purple turtle found an article about Guillaume Apollinaire, the man who coined the term Surrealism, he smirked. "Apollinaire, I do think I like that name," he said.

Dark Mikey skimmed the article quickly. "But he's not an artist, he's a critic."

The newly named Apollinaire gave the yellow turtle a glare. "I do not wish to be exactly like my double ganger. Besides, he was a poet, and poetry is considered a form of art."

Dark Mikey shrugged, and looked back at the screen. He then snickered and pointed at a painting that featured several clocks in warped and melted shapes. "Oh, oh, I like this one. Who did that?"

"Salvador Dali," Apollinaire replied.

Dark Mikey grinned. "Then just call me Dali, Apollo."

Apollinaire looked startled, and Dark Leo asked, "You're doing the nickname thing our originals do?"

Dark Mikey stuck his tongue out at him. "If he hadn't picked such a long name, I wouldn't have bothered. But Apollynare is a mouthful."

"Apollinaire," snapped Apollo to correct him. "And you realize by that logic, your nickname would be Dolly."

Dark Mikey's face twisted into a grimace. "On second thought, call me Salvador. I'd rather have the nickname Sal."

Dark Raph had been mostly silent during this exchange, until he came across a painting of a big blue eye with clouds floating in the blue. "Who painted this one?" he asked when he saw it.

Apollo turned his attention back to the screen. "That's False Mirror by René Magritte."

Sal snirked. "Isn't René a girl's name?"

"Maybe he had cruel parents," Dark Leo deadpanned.

Dark Raph, however, looked thoughtful. "I wouldn't mind being called Magritte," he said evenly.

When Sal opened his mouth the red turtle added, "And the nickname would be Gritt, not Maggie, like I know you're going to say."

Sal pouted, but didn't say anything.

Gritt then turned to Dark Leo. "Well, you're the one who had this bright idea. Aren't you going to pick something?"

Dark Leo rolled his eyes, and scanned the articles. As he did, he caught sight of some paintings of women where parts of their body were either removed or appeared invisible. "Who painted those," he asked.

"Andrew Matusik," Apollo replied.

Dark Leo nodded. "Then I guess my name will be Matusik," he said simply.

"Okay, Matt," said Sal sarcastically. "We have our new names. Gonna tell us to make friendship bracelets next?"

Matusik glared at him for the nickname, but didn't have any real complaints about it. "Actually, I was thinking we should start planning a way to get out from under Dunn's thumb," he said causally. "I'm just as sick of that bastard as I am being compared to the originals."

The other three looked at him like he'd grown a third head.

Once they saw he was actually serious they began to smirk.

"Well then, Fearless Leader, do tell," said Apollo. "Do tell."

* * *

**30.12 1987 Verse**

Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael all stared in surprise as Leo12 (who replaced Leonardo87 that loop) waded through the sea of snakes Cobrato had stolen. He didn't even look the slightest bit disturbed by the slithering creatures.

What was even more surprising was that the snakes seemed to respond positively to him, and instead of tying him up, they slithered up his legs and arms in a friendly sort of way as the blue wearing turtle gathered them up to return them to the zoo.

"Well that's different," Michelangelo remarked as they watched Leo work. "Our Leonardo is terrified of snakes, but you don't seem to have any problem with them."

Leo flashed them a sheepish grin. "Um, lets just say I have a good reason to be fond of snakes," he relied.

Just as he finished with the 600 serpents, a pair of armored white snakes shot out of a side door, and wrapped around Leo and started dragging him towards the door.

The local turtles all grabbed their weapons, and prepared to free Leo, but were stopped when the lead turtle yelled, "_Hey!_ Karai! What are you doing?!"

As they watched, the caught a glimpse of Karai12 smirking in her serpent from beyond the door as she used her snake arms to reel Leo in and slam the door.

As soon as the door shut, the other three turtles heard Leo laugh and yell, "Stop it! That tickles!"

"That was Karai?" Donatello asked in surprise, having not seen her in her mutant form before.

"Yup," said Michelangelo nodding.

Raphael looks over and winks at you. "Well, I gotta hand it to Leo, that _is _a good reason."

* * *

**30.13 Movie Verse**

Raph always hated the loops when he ended up female. It never went well for her.

For one if any of her brothers were awake, they would always tease her mercilessly until the loop's end. It would be fine as long as she got to tease them back when it happened to them, but for some reason, the loops seemed to like turning her into a girl far more times than it did the rest of her brothers.

Another problem came if Master Splinter wasn't awake. When that happened, he had a tendency not to have her train like the rest of her brothers, but instead have her learn arts that were more fitting to a kunoichi. Raph would admit the skills were useful, but as stated before, it was humiliating having to do it when her brothers were awake.

The third problem came when fighting the bad guys. It didn't matter if she was a giant mutant turtle, the bad guys still sometimes tried to hit on her.

This was both incredibly annoying, and it was also a problem no matter if her brothers were awake for the loop or not. If they were awake, it was just another thing for them to tease her about. If they weren't, they tended to become insanely overprotective in order to protect her honor and chastity.

The whole thing just drove El (as she was called in her female form) up the wall.

It only made her love her time as the Nightwatcher more. Under the bulky armor it was harder to tell her gender, and the voice filter in the helmet made her sound more like her male form. Thanks to this, the crooks she fought were less interested in hitting on her, and focused more on not wetting their pants at the sight of her.

So here she was, in another loop as a girl, dressed in her Nightwatcher armor to take down criminals.

She had just managed to corner a scumbag in an alley, but to her surprise, instead of quaking in fear like most criminals, the scumbag just looked at her with a cocky smirk on his dog-like face.

"Aren't you hot under all that armor, baby?" he asked in what he must have thought was a sexy tone.

El froze, and glared at the crook. "What the hell are you talking about?" she demanded.

The scumbag's smirk broadened. "You may wear that bulk, and change your voice, but Mad Dog McMutt knows a lady when he sees one."

He then walked up to her and leaned in. "So why not ditch the game of cops and robbers for something a little more… _fun."_

El knew exactly what he was insinuating, and was not at all amused.

Needless to say, when the cops found Mad Dog McMutt after the beating she gave him, it was unlikely the dog-faced man would ever have children.

* * *

**30.14 Prime Verse**

Leonardo kept his hands clapped over his ears, and was currently very envious of Master Splinter, as he was actually able to fit earplugs into his ears.

Lying in blankets before him and his father was three squalling baby versions of his brothers, and Leonardo almost felt like joining them in tears.

"It's gonna be one of those loops!" he yelled over the crying as he tried to calm baby Mike down.

Master Splinter looked up from where he was rocking baby Don. "What was that, my son!" he called back. Unable to hear through the earplugs.

Leo just sighed, and kept rocking Mike. One of those loops indeed.

* * *

**A/N Read, Review, Give suggestions. And don't forget to check out the new chapter of Same Difference.**

30.1- Anonymous wanted a sequel to Leo and Miwa's joke with Raph blowing up about them stealing their bike, and Miwa interacting with Mikey. Things in that loop just got a lot more fun. Thanks again.

30.2- Oh Karai, you have no idea. Casey's finally awake, and did he pick a doozy of a loop to wake up in. Basically, it's a Variant Loop where the turtles are human, and far enough back that Casey hadn't met April yet. Since he didn't know anything about the loops, he's starting to wonder if he's lost his mind. No one else is awake to explain it to him, and Karai is still in Japan. Thanks again majishan for the awesome suggestion.

30.3- and the 1987 turtles' prank calling strikes again. I couldn't resist, since I could only picture Usagi being confused by the joke, especially one that's obscure like that. Please let me know if you have any prank call suggestions.

30.4- Another thing I noticed re-watching the Bay film was Mikey speculating April was a Jedi, which inspired this. I found the MB Mikey to be way more annoying than the other ones, so April better pray he doesn't find out,

30.5- For those who read the comics, you know where this scene is from. For those who don't read the comics, you better start if you wanna know what's happening. Just know that in the baseline, Casey wasn't there to stop the hammer.

30.6- Karai messes around in Plan 10, so no one is themselves anymore. Poor Master Splinter probably has a migraine now.

30.7- Looks like Graviturtle wasn't seeing the forest for the trees. For the record, this is what the turtles call each other: Mirage-Prime, 1987-Cowabunga Turtles, Movie-Go Ninja Turtles, NM-Venus' Turtles, 2003-Ninja Time Turtles, 2012-Booyakasha Turtles, MB-Big Turtles, SAINW-Future/Old Guy Turtles, Super-Super Turtles. The IDW turtles don't have a nickname yet since the rest of the Turtle-Verse isn't aware of them. I'm leaning towards having them called the Reincarnated turtles, but I'm really open for a better name if anyone's got one.

30.8- Karai's art skills strikes again. Though I would love to actually see this.

30.9- Random idea where they broke in again and sold the egg creams. The way to break into a secret government facility, and not be used in a heinous experiment is to bring good food.

30.10- This was Railspike from Transformers RiD. I'm counting it, since he has Spike in his name. Thanks again to the guest who requested it.

30.11- A HUMONGOUS thanks to RaphaelplusMikey for the fantastic idea for the Dark Turtle's names. The more I looked at them, the more they seemed to fit, and I just love them. As you can see, Dark Leo, or as he'll now be known as, Matusik is now awake, and is not interested in keeping his brothers on the baseline. More on this later. Any suggestions are helpful and welcome.

30.12- I found it ironic that Leonardo87 was terrified of snakes, and Leo12's love interest/adopted sister turns into a snake. It's kinda like how Leo03 was afraid of heights, but Graviturtle can fly (I'm working on a loop about that too).

30.13- Just poking some fun at Raph. Kudos if you know who Mad Dog McMutt is. He's not from the movies, he's from one of the shows.

30.14- The Mirage Leo never really was as obvious a big brother as some of the others, so I thought I'd put him in the roll.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	31. Chapter 31

**31.1 2003 Verse (Continued from 25.1) **_Requested by Anonymous and changeofheart505_

Don03 had to smile as he watched his two counterparts geek out at the advanced technology around them.

"I've died and gone to techo-geek heaven," said Donnie12 in a dreamy voice.

"I'm with you, Mr. Wizard," said Donatello87. He gave Don a jealous glance. "You really come here every loop?"

Don chuckled. "Usually. Unless something happens, or the loop ends early," he replied.

"Lucky," muttered his two counterparts.

Just then Cody stepped into the lab. "You guys settling in okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Cody," said Don.

Donatello squinted at Cody and rubbed his chin. "Say, you look kind of familiar…"

Cody gave him a friendly grin. "Must be the family resemblance. I'm April O'Neil and Casey Jones' great grandson," he explained.

Donnie paled and fainted from shock, and Donatello burst out laughing.

Cody sent Don a confused look. "Was it something I said?" he asked.

Don rubbed his head. "Um, just some dimensional differences," he said. He then pointed at Donnie's prone form. "Donnie, here, _really_ likes the April in his dimension." He then pointed at Donatello. "And in Donatello's dimension, Casey and April, well, lets just say they don't really care for each other that way."

Cody looked at the other two purple wearing turtles with a bemused expression. "Different dimensions are weird," he said bluntly.

Don chuckled, "You have no idea."

* * *

**31.3 Super Turtles Verse **_Requested by Night of StarClan_

Master Splinter03 awoke as a regular rat licking ooze off the injuries of four baby turtles. He barely had enough time to realize what he had been doing before he felt the mutation take effect.

This mutation was different from the one he had experienced when he first mutated in the sewers with his sons. That had been gradual, and most of it happened while he had been asleep. This mutation was instantaneous, with pain coursing through every fiber of his being as he changed.

When it was done, Splinter could only lay panting before the now mutant baby turtles whose injuries his smaller self had been trying to tend. Memories flooded his head as he lay there, informing him that this loop he and his twin brother Sliver had been ordinary rats who had gone to investigate an explosion they'd heard. Sliver had gone over to look at the scientist from the explosion, while Splinter had been drawn to the ooze covered terrapins at the center of the blast.

It took a few minutes for him to become aware of the world around him, but eventually he noticed a pair of small hands patting his face, trying to draw his attention.

Looking up at the baby mutant and recognizing him, Master Splinter managed to wheeze, "Leonardo?"

But the leaf-green turtle shook his head, too young to speak properly yet. Instead he waved his hand at a piece of nearby debris and sent it flying.

"Graviturtle," Splinter concluded, and the young turtle nodded.

It was then Splinter realized just where he was, and hurried to get himself to his feet.

He finally got his bearings just in time to hear Sliver swear loyalty to Dr. Shreddarius and Lucks.

The two villains then turned to Splinter, no doubt expecting him to make the same vow.

Splinter looked down at Graviturtle and whispered softly. "Take one of your brothers and wait for my signal."

Graviturtle nodded, and scrambled over to scoop up the baby turtle who seemed to be turning himself to putty and back.

Splinter then drew himself to his feet, and glared at the villains. "I would never swear fealty to monsters such as you," he said. "There is no honor in any of you."

With that, he sent a strong kick at one of the damaged support beams in the wrecked laboratory.

The blow caused part of the ceiling to crumble, and kicked up a thick cloud of dust.

Taken by surprise, the villains coughed and wheezed until the dust cleared. Once it did, they were able to see Splinter and the turtles were gone.

Shreddarius let out an angry shout at the loss of his weapons, and Sliver took off to try and find his twin.

But Sliver was not a ninja, and soon had to come back and report his failure to find them.

Deep within the sewers of Megatropolis, Splinter finally deemed it safe enough to stop and rest. He gently lay down the two turtles he'd been carrying, and Graviturtle floated over next to him, still carrying the third.

Master Splinter chuckled to himself. "It appears we will have to live closer to my world than to yours, my son," he said to Graviturtle.

Graviturtle shrugged, and gathered his brothers near him. He didn't mind so long as the three of them were safe. Besides, he'd been in the sewers for a loop before. It wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be.

* * *

**31.3 2012 Verse (Continued from 21.13) **_Requested by changeofheart505_

Donnie poured over his notes, desperate to find a retro-mutagen. Karai had assured him he would find it, and ever since she had joined their family recently, the more often than not had been right about these kinds of things.

Still, this did not help Donnie much. He could still hear April's words ringing in his ear as clearly as when she had first spoken them.

"_I never want to see your faces again!"_

Donnie let out a groan of despair, and banged his head against his desk. Why did the Kraang have to make mutagen so complex?"

Turning his head to the side, he saw that the clock was telling him it was way too late at night to be working. But tempted as he was to go to bed, he just knew he'd reach a breakthrough soon if he just kept working.

So he rubbed his eyes, and forced himself to look over the figures on the paper in front of him again.

He frowned, and rubbed his eyes again, feeling something gritty sitting in the corners.

He pulled his hand back to see glittering gold sand dusting fingertips.

"Sand?" was all he had time to ask, before his head slumped forward, and he started snoring at his desk.

Floating in a dreamsand cloud behind him, the Sandman gave the turtle a smile, before working to craft a happy dream for him. The poor terrapin had been working so hard to make his friend happy again, that the Guardian of Dreams was happy to give him some relief, at least for a little while.

Donnie let out a content sigh in his sleep as a dream sand image of him and April together appeared above his head.

Sandy nodded happily at his work, before hearing the sound of footsteps coming his way. He quickly turned his cloud into an airplane, and flew from the room just as Leo entered.

Leo had been coming to tell Donnie it was time for him to go to bed, but stopped short at the sight of his brother sleeping peacefully at his desk.

With a fond smile, Leo gently lifted Donnie from his chair and carried his little brother to bed.

"Goodnight, Donnie," he whispered as he shut the bedroom door behind him.

Donnie, lost in peaceful dreams, did not reply.

* * *

**31.4 2003 Verse **_Requested by Fox Boss_

Cody and Serling stared at the turtles that had tumbled through Cody's time window into their century.

One thing was for sure, these sure weren't the turtles his ancestors had written about.

"I think we're going to need bigger Enviro Packs, Graviton Regulators and Wrist Translators, Serling," said Cody as he observed the MB Turtles gasping for air on his penthouse floor.

"Must we, Master Cody?" asked Serling dubiously. "They seem quite comfortable right there."

MB Raph managed to gather enough air to shout something at the robot that had him clapping his metal hands over his young charge's ears.

"Never mind, I will fetch larger equipment immediately," said Serling stalking away. The robot had a dreadful feeling that things were going to become a nightmare for him soon.

* * *

**31.5 2012 Verse**

Leo struggled to move his arms, but they were completely pinned to his sides, and he couldn't reach the ropes to untie them.

"See, I told you so," said Mikey a few feet away, not bothering to help. "But did you listen? Noooo. You think you guys would have learned by now."

"Alright!" yelled Leo. "You were right! I was wrong! Now could you untie me before these munchkins eat me or something!"

Around him, several short men in green snarled at being called munchkins.

"Leprechauns, bro," Mikey corrected as he pulled out a knife. "Told'ja they were real."

Leo just groaned. There was no way Mikey would ever let him live this down. And when he told the rest of their family, neither would they.

* * *

**31.6 IDW Verse**

Casey was very surprised when he woke up in a Savate Ninja warehouse dressed as one of the members, and surrounded by people who spoke French. He was even more surprised to find that he understood what the criminals were saying despite them speaking French.

He quickly muttered an excuse to those around him and beat it out of the warehouse.

"Man I hope Raph is awake this loop," he grumbled to himself as he ditched the Savate headband as soon as he could. "This will be really tough to explain otherwise."

* * *

**31.7 2012 Verse **_Requested by Guest_

Raph could only stare at the recent Spike replacement.

A very flat looking turtle riding on a smiling cloud stared back at him.

"So you're name is Lakilester, but you try to get people to call you Spike as a nickname?" Raph asked incredulously.

"That's right," said Lakilester brightly.

Raph smacked his forehead, and left to send a complaint to their Loop Administrator. This was getting out of hand.

* * *

**31.8 Movie Verse**

The crowd muttered amongst themselves as the latest challenger stepped up to the starting line of the obstacle course for **American Ninja Warrior.**

A turtle grinned broadly back at all of them from the start position and waved at the crowd excitedly.

"And now we have Michelangelo 'Mikey' Hamato," said one of the announcers for the show.

"Interesting choice of outfit," said the other announcer as he observed Mikey. "I've never seen a person try to do this course in a turtle costume before."

"Apparently Mikey has his own party service called Cowabunga Carl," replied first announcer. "His brother, Donatello, convinced him to do the course in the costume in order to promote the business."

The camera panned over the audience to show three more people in the crowd also dressed as turtles, cheering loudly for the one at the starting line.

"Weird choice of apparel aside, here's hoping that costume doesn't trip him up," said the second announcer, sounding skeptical about Mikey's chances. "These obstacles are not for the faint of heart, and turtles are not known for their athletic ability. Slow and steady does not win this race."

Mikey smirked as he heard the announcer's comment. "We'll see about that," he muttered to himself as the count down started.

The second the bell tolled for him to go, Mikey took off across the obstacle course.

The announcers and the crowd went silent in shock as they watched Mikey fly through the obstacle course with utter ease, and slam his hand on the button at the finish line in record-breaking time. Faster than anyone had gone through the course ever before.

The area was dead silent as the observers processed what they'd seen, Mikey and his brothers shot each other smug glances as they waited for the penny to drop.

Then the crowd erupted into deafening cheers as they realized what had happened, the announcers went crazy trying to comment on it all, and Mikey stood at the top of the warp wall, bowing and blowing kisses to the audience.

It was no surprise to anyone when Mikey went on to win the entire tournament. Though it still baffled the audience why he never took off the turtle costume throughout it.

* * *

**31.9 2003 Verse**

Don walked by Master Splinter as the rat was watching his soap operas with rapt attention.

The purple wearing turtle had to stop short as he heard a familiar voice come out of the speakers.

Recognizing the voices of the 2012 turtles, Don looked at the TV to watch a human version of Leo12 walk up to an equally human version of his Master Splinter.

"I'm sorry to bother you, father," the Leo on screen. "But I need to ask you some questions… a-about Karai…"

The human Splinter looked away. "It is late, my son. These questions will have to wait for another time."

"She said you took her mother away from her," said TV Leo, pressing on. "I know it's not true, right?"

TV Splinter bowed his head. "No, it is not true. But the truth is… almost as difficult…"

"Please, Father, tell me," begged TV Leo. "Trust me."

TV Splinter looked at him hesitantly. "Karai… is my daughter."

On the couch next to Don, his own Master Splinter gasped like he always did when his soap operas brought about a new twist.

Don shook his head and walked away. Now that he thought about it, if you took out the sci-fi weirdness that was in the 2012 turtles' lives, their lives _would_ make a very good soap opera.

* * *

**31.10 1987 Verse**

Michelangelo woke up to find himself in a security office at Willie Wombat's Pizza Pan Theater.

Then phone began playing a pre-recorded message welcoming him to his new job as the night guard, and warning him about how the animatronics were likely to try to come alive and try to kill him.

Michelangelo groaned, and thunked his head against his desk. "You gotta be kidding me, dude," he said in exasperation.

Then Michelangelo remembered just how many animatronics Willie Wombat's Pizza Pan Theater had, and groaned again.

"Well this is going to be a short loop," said Michelangelo, knowing that he wouldn't be able to fight off all those animatronics on his own. "I wonder what that Phantom guy would say if he knew his animatronics were being all evil and haunted."

Michelangelo had to snicker at that, remembering how the Phantom of the Sewers had treated the animatronics he built like his own children.

With a shrug, Michelangelo got up from his desk, and slipped out of the office to the kitchen. If he was going to be in a loop like this, he figured he deserved some pizza while he did it.

* * *

**31.11 2003 Verse**

After defeating the Shredder for the second time that loop, Don decided to corner the Guardians about a question that had been bugging him.

"So why did you think the Shredder was dead?" Don asked the Guardian with big sideburns that Leo knew best. "Leo cut off his exoskeleton's head, but you knew he was an Utrom. Wouldn't you have known that didn't kill him?"

The Guardian looked taken aback by Don's question, and shot an alarmed look at the now headless body. With a quick order, he had his fellow Guardian sever the limbs of the exoskeleton, and take it back to TCRI for containment.

With a quick thank you to the turtles, the Guardians vanished into the night with their prisoner.

Don raised an eye ridge once they were gone. "That didn't answer my question!" he yelled after them.

* * *

**31.12 2012 Verse (Continued from 26.11) **_Requested by Redrangerlegacy_

Raph scowled and stomped through the lair. It wasn't really known why he was upset, but his siblings still gave him wide berth so as not to get caught up in his ire.

But one person was brave enough to approach him while he was in a mood like this.

Raph stopped short when Tang Shen appeared in front of him. The woman didn't even flinch at the glower on the turtle's face.

Raph opened his mouth, but whatever he was going to say remained a mystery as Tang Shen drew him into a hug.

Instantly all the tension in Raph's body vanished, and he melted into his mother's hug.

"Feel better?" she asked him softly.

Raph nodded, his face buried in her shoulder.

Which was fortunate, otherwise he'd see Donnie point at him behind his back and whisper "Mama's boy," to Leo, much to the leader's amusement.

* * *

**31.13 Mulan Verse**

Venus knew the loop would be interesting when she found out she had to pretend to be a boy and sneak into the all male Chinese army to protect Chung I, who wouldn't survive the war due to an old injury.

It only got more interesting when she met versions of the other turtles in the army, and found out that Leonardo was her general.

But the most interesting thing of all was when Leo burst into song as he began their training.

"_Let's get down to business to defeat the Huns!"_ he sang as he tossed bō staffs to the assembled trainees.

Venus held back a snicker, and subtly pulled out a camera to record the sight. Whenever Leo started looping this would make excellent blackmail.

* * *

**31.14 Usagi Verse**

Gennosuke grumped as he found himself being dragged to a magic show by Kitsune and Usagi.

While his two friends enjoyed watching the magician perform his tricks, Gen was unimpressed. "You call that magic?" he heckled to the magician, ignoring the glares Usagi and Kitsune sent him.

But the dark haired magician just smirked at him, and pulled a top hat out of nowhere. "Perhaps this will impress you," she called.

She then reached deep into the hat, and to everyone's surprise, pulled Usagi's head out of it.

Kitsune and Gen both gaped, and looked over at where Usagi had been sitting, only to find he was no longer there.

The magician then helped the very confused Usagi the rest of the way out of the hat, and encouraged him to bow to the cheering audience.

After the show, Usagi informed his friends that the magician was named Zatanna, and she had offered him a place in show business if he was ever interested.

* * *

**A/N Read, Review, Give Suggestions. Don't forget to check out the next chapter of Same Difference.**

31.1- Anonymous wanted more of the 2012 and 1987 turtles in Fast Forward, and changeofheart505 wanted to see Donnie12 freak out over Cody being April and Casey's descendent. I decided to combine them.

31.2- Night of StarClan asked for an encounter between Splinter and Sliver. Admittedly this isn't really an encounter between the two of them, but it is building up to one in a later loop. Splinter looped in at the very start of the Super Turtle's lives, and was able to save them from being raised that way. Now the bad guys'll be looking for them, while Splinter trains the four of them to be Super Ninjas.

31.3- Another one for changeofheart505. With the way all Donatellos tend to over work, Sandy probably has his hands full getting them to sleep.

31.4- Fox Boss wanted to see the MB turtles in Fast Forward. Which turtles do you think will give Serling a bigger headache, these guys or the regular 2003 turtles.

31.5- Leo finds out that Leprechauns _are_ real. Just be glad they aren't the ones from Artemis Fowl

31.6- The Savate Ninja Clan are an initial rival of the Foot Clan at the start of the IDW comics, but they're also criminals so they aren't allies of the Turtles. Waking up as a criminal wouldn't bode well for Casey if Raph isn't awake to vouch for him. Other than that, not much is known about them.

31.7- The Spike replacement thing is going longer than I'd thought. But that's all cool. Thanks again to the Guest for the suggestion.

31.8- Just an idea I got watching American Ninja Warrior. Let's face it, any of the turtles would totally own this show.

31.9- Think about it, take out the aliens, mutants, and ninja grudges, you'd be left with all kinds of elements you find in a soap opera.

31.10- This is what I was thinking when I was watching the episode Phantom of the Sewers.

31.11- It's a legitimate question.

31.12- Redrangerlegacy wanted to see the turtles with more motherly influences. It might just be me, but I can kinda see Raph as a mama's boy more than the others.

31.13- Venus is from China, and Mulan is one of my favorite movies. Plus who doesn't love this song?

31.14- Inspired by the episode Little Piggy from Justice League, and of course the rabbit out of the hat trick.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	32. Chapter 32

**32.1 IDW Verse**

When Raph awoke as a small turtle climbing around inside a tank he was annoyed.

Being a little lab turtle did not sit well with him, but he was helpless to stop the scientists from picking him and his brothers up and giving them injections and who knows what other freaky science things.

The only bright side of it came when Splinter came to check on the four of them and Raph was able to signal that he recognized who he was.

Raph had never known non-mutant rats could look that gobsmacked, but he was pretty sure his father didn't pick up his jaw for a solid hour. It probably would have been longer if the scientists had begun getting worried about him, and he had to school his features to keep them from getting suspicious.

With great difficulty, he and Splinter managed to stow his brothers and themselves away in April's bag along with a vile of mutagen.

The poor girl nearly had a heart attack when she found them covered in ooze in her back pack, and fainted once they started talking.

* * *

**32.2 Movie Verse**

"Guys!" Donny called in a strangled sounding voice. "A little help here please!"

But the purple wearing turtle's brothers were to busy being amused by it all to be of any help.

It was just after Leo had come home, and they had gone to take care of the big hairy monster at the construction sight.

Only instead of a blue gorilla fighting the Foot, the sight they were met with was a tall but slim brown furred creature running from the ninjas, and looking terrified.

Taking pity on the creature, the turtles fought off the Foot, and Donny patched up the injuries it had.

Which led to the predicament that Donny was currently in.

Upon finishing with bandaging the injuries, the brown furred creature had promptly enveloped Donny in a big hug and planted a kiss on the poor turtle's head.

"Bigfoot likes Donny!" the creature declared, giving Donny a smitten look.

"Oh great," groaned Donny as his brothers erupted with laughter.

* * *

**32.3 NM Verse**

_'Boing!' 'Boing!' 'Boing!'_

Leonardo and Raphael could only stare as they returned home to the Lair

The abandoned subway station had been completely converted into a bouncy castle. Every wall, surface, and piece of furniture had been turned into a colorful balloon version of itself.

In the middle of all the colorful explosion, Mikey was laughing like a lunatic and bouncing on the new elastic surfaces.

Donny and Venus stood off to the side looking pained and annoyed respectively.

Leo wandered over on the wobbly surface, leaving a still stunned Raph to gape at the sight.

"How?" was all the leader managed to work his jaw to ask.

"Mikey has decided he wants to be a wizard," said Donny, pinching his forehead to fight off an oncoming headache.

"And in order to do this, he stole some of my spell books and has since been... experimenting," added Venus, glaring at the orange wearing turtle, who had dragged Raph into his bouncing, much to the hothead's annoyance.

Leo groaned and tried to bang his head against the wall, only to bounce off it and fall on his shell.

* * *

**32.4 Alice in Wonderland Verse**

The Mad Hatter offered a large piece of cake to the turtle that had shown up at his tea party.

"And a very merry un-birthday to you," the crazy hatter said brightly.

To his surprise, the turtle paled at his words. "You don't have parties for those, do you?" ask Movie Mikey hesitantly.

The Mad Hatter looked at him with a confused expression. "Of course," he said with a silly grin. "Any excuse for a party."

The hatter was confused even more when all that was left of his guest was a cloud of dust shaped like a turtle as he bolted for the hills. "No More Birthday Parties!" Mikey wailed as he ran.

* * *

**32.5 2003 Verse**

Mikey was slumped on the couch.

"I'm booooored," he whined to anyone who would listen.

Suddenly, the whole Lair shook and the Titanic burst through the ceiling.

"You just had to say that," Don groaned.

* * *

**32.6 1987 Verse**

Michelangelo scarfed down his pizza with fervor, ignoring the looks his brothers were giving him.

It was a strange loop. Instead of being obsessed with pizza, the three un-awake turtles were completely enamored with ice-cream instead, and were constantly trying and making new flavors.

Michelangelo had no problems with this, as it simply meant more pizza for him.

At least until the others came up with pizza ice-cream. Then all bets were off.

* * *

**32.7 Movie Verse**

Raphael strode into the diner wearing his Nightwatcher costume and ready to once again face off against the little red monster in the Kitchen. He was not about to let the creature show him up again like in the baseline.

But once he entered the back room he had to stop and stare when he found that the red monster wasn't there. Instead, a blue koala like creature stood in the wrecked kitchen, and looked just as surprise by the sight of Raph that the turtle felt about him.

Slowly the blue koala rose up its front paw. "H.. hh… hiiiiii," it said with a wave and toothy grin.

Before Raph could recover his wits, the door behind him opened again, and a small Hawaiian girl in a red dress stomped in.

She looked around at the wrecked kitchen with an unimpressed expression, and pulled a spray bottle out of her dress pocket.

"Bad Stitch," she declared as she squirted the blue koala in the face.

The blue koala (who was named Stitch apparently) let out a annoyed growl at being sprayed, but allowed the girl to drag him back out of the kitchen.

As they left, Stitch waved to Raph as they passed. "Aloha," he called in farewell.

Raph absentmindedly waved back. Once the kitchen door swung closed again he groaned and removed his helmet in order to pinch his brow.

These loops just kept getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

**32.8 2012(ish) Verse **_Requested by keep. calm. and. smile. on_

When Raph once again woke up in the middle of the woods in a princess dress, she (he was a girl _again_) figured she'd just hide in the woods all loop, and do her best to avoid _everyone_ awake or not.

With all her training in the forest at the farmhouse, she was able to get by for months using just her training, and help from the woodland animals that followed her everywhere.

She'd eventually managed to spot her brothers and the Mighty Mutanimal from a distance. They'd all apparently shrunk for the loop, and were only tall enough to reach her hips. As tempted as she was to go to them and make short jokes, being a princess again was far more embarrassing than being short. Besides, her time as a hobbit had long since taught her not to underestimate short people.

It was all going well, at least until the Shredder showed up dressed as an old lady and tried to get her to eat a poisoned apple.

Raph had seen through the ruse, and soon had the Shredder chained to a tree next to his overturned basket of apples.

"So let me get this straight," said Raph, massaging her temples. "You've been trying to track me down and kill me for months because some stupid mirror said _I_ was prettier than you?"

"Yes," snarled the Shredder. "And once you are dead, I will be the fairest in the land."

Raph eyed the Shredder up and down, taking in his horrible burn scars. "Somehow, I seriously doubt that," she deadpanned.

* * *

**32.9 NM Verse **_Requested by changeofheart505_

Venus had no idea why she felt constantly compelled to sing this loop, since it was normal otherwise, but after having to do so a few times in the Chinese army, it wasn't as strange to her as it probably should have been.

Still, she had to admit the song was appropriate for her current argument with an unawake Donny.

"_Anything your science can do, my magic can do better," _she sang to the irate genius, _"and I can do anything better than you."_

"_No you can't," _Donatello sang back to her.

"_Yes I can!"_

"_No you can't!" _

"_Yes I can!_

"_No you can't!"_

"_Yes I can, yes I can!" _Venus belted out, using her magic to turn Donny into a kitten in order to stop the song.

* * *

**32.10 2012 Verse**

Raph wasn't sure what to think when instead of Spike, he instead awoke to meet a man with spiky blond hair, and a giant sword that was making Leo drool.

"So you're telling me your name is Cloud Strife," Raph said once they'd convinced the blond that they weren't monster experiments created by some quack named Hojo.

Cloud raised an eyebrow at the turtle. "That's what I just said," he said bluntly in a soft voice.

Raph rubbed his temples and sighed. "Right, it's just my pet turtle, Spike, isn't here, and when he isn't here it usually means he's been swapped out for someone or something else that's also named Spike, or looks like him. And you sure don't look like a box turtle."

Realization dawned on Cloud, and he looked a bit embarrassed. "Ah, then I guess that's me. Some of my friends call me Spiky because, well…" he waved vaguely at his hair.

Raph rolled his eyes. "Peachy," he grumbled. He then cast a glance at Cloud. "So how do you feel about fighting aliens that want to kill everyone on the planet?"

Cloud gave him a dry look. "In my baseline, a blue alien head tries to poison the entire planet, and drives the man I used to idolize to become a psychotic killing machine. I have no problem fighting aliens."

Raph nodded. "Good, you'll fit right in."

Cloud's face pinched at that response. "I'm not so sure if that's a good thing."

* * *

**32.11 Super Turtles Verse (Continued from 31.3) **_Requested by Night of StarClan_

The Sliver sat in wait in his tower fortress. His trap had been set, soon he would confront his dear brother and reclaim what belonged to him and his Master Shreddarius.

It had been over fifteen years since his twin brother Splinter had stolen the turtles Shreddarius had created to be weapons for his and Lucks' empire. Since then, none of the villains had seen hide, hair, or shell of any of the mutants, but hints of their whereabouts were everywhere if one knew where to look.

It had been fairly hard at first. With four infants under his care, the only hints of Splinter came from stores being relieved of their baby supplies, and a hodge-podge of dollars and change being left in its place. As time went on, tales had come in of a mysterious shadow stopping muggings with four small shadows aiding it, then all of them vanishing without a trace. Soon it was just the four shadows stopping crime, now grown and often without their accompanying guardian.

There was no doubt in Sliver's mind that these shadows were Splinter and the turtles. He was unsure of how his brother was able to appear and disappear, but he assumed the mutation had granted the other rat such abilities. But one thing was for sure, under Splinter's tutelage, the turtles had grown powerful, and now they were ripe for the picking for Shreddarius' plans.

All that was left was for Sliver to deliver them to his master, and rid the world of his loathsome brother.

"It all ends tonight," Sliver said aloud to himself.

"Yes, it does," agreed a voice much like his own, coming from directly behind him.

The Sliver wheeled around to see another mutant rat in monk's robes standing there, looking at him with a severe expression.

"It seems your cloaking powers have outwitted my security system," said Sliver as he got to his feet, prepared to fight.

Splinter let out a snort as the two began circling each other. "Unlike you, I gained no powers from the mutagen. My abilities come from nothing but respect for the ancient arts."

Sliver outright laughed at that. "No _Powers?!_" he said. "Perhaps I was mistaken in thinking that this fight would be a challenge."

"Your arrogance and reliance on only your powers will be your downfall," said Splinter. "A true warrior is open to all forms of fighting."

Sliver sneered. "Spoken like a true weakling," he said.

Splinter only glared back and tightened his grip on his walking stick.

"Where are the turtles," Sliver asked, his smirk still present on his face. "I had hoped they would be here to see me put you in your place."

"My sons are exactly where they need to be, and that is all you need to know," replied Splinter.

Sliver laughed. "_Sons?" _He asked mirthfully. "You think _you're _their father?"

"Maybe not in blood," Splinter replied calmly, not rising to the bait. "But I am proud of who they have become, and consider them of part of my family far more then _you _have ever been."

Sliver scoffed. "They are nothing more than tools."

"They are children," snarled Splinter. "Boys only fifteen years of age, and because of heartless ones such as yourself, I have had to raise them in constant fear of your shadow."

Splinter then stopped and stood very still. "And as you said before, this ends _tonight!"_

Then before Sliver could blink, Splinter shot forward, and landed a kick on his face. Before he could recover, Splinter's walking stick was knocking his feet out from under him, and the non-powered rat's tail wrapped around his throat and flung him against the far wall, leaving a dent in the plaster.

Sliver got to his feet, activating his four super powered arms, and roared in rage. But Splinter was too fast for him, weaving in and out of the lightning blasts Sliver sent at him, the rat's walking stick once again struck out, and this time hit Sliver directly between the eyes.

Seeing stars, Sliver used his gravity powers to levitate everything in his vicinity, and fling it across the room.

Splinter hit the far wall hard, but was up again in seconds, and vanished into the shadows.

Sliver's vision cleared, and he angrily searched the room for his twin. "Come _OUT_, Coward!" he yelled.

"You live and fight without honor," Splinter replied, his voice impossible to pinpoint. "It is you who is the coward, hiding behind your powers and your master. Bullying the weak and defenseless."

Then from out of the shadows several sharp objects came flying at Sliver. The super powered rat roared in pain as one sliced his arms, and he turned his body to its liquid form, allowing the throwing stars to pass through him harmlessly.

As such he was unprepared for when a different object flew out instead of the shuriken. A metal collar was flung through the air with deadly accuracy, and clasped itself around Sliver's neck.

Looking down at it, Sliver's eyes widened in horror. "An inhibitor collar!" he hissed as he tried to pry it off.

A second later the collar activated, sending several volts of electricity coursing through his body and forcing him to suppress his powers. The Sliver screamed in agony at the sensation, and stumbled backwards until he backed himself against a window.

Splinter's walking stick shot out of the shadows, making Sliver fall backwards and break the glass. But before he could fall, Splinter was there, hooking the front of Sliver's armor with the tip of his cane, and balancing him precariously over the edge.

"Know this, _Brother_," said Splinter as he watched the Sliver flail and try to regain his balance. "He who lives without honor, will _end_ without honor."

And with that, Splinter released Sliver, and allowed the other rat to fall screaming from the tower.

But just before he could hit the ground, a wave of gravity manipulation slowed his decent, and he landed with a hard thump, traumatized and bruised but alive. Staring up at the great height he'd just fallen from, Sliver's eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted.

Once he was unconscious, the four Super Turtles stepped out of the shadows and stared down at him.

Looking up when Splinter arrived to meet them, Grav said, "It's done, we took care of Shreddarius and Lucks."

BB grinned widely. "Mayor O'Neil wants to instate us as the city's official superheroes, how cool is that?"

"It may make the ninja part of our training a bit more difficult," said Shelly, "but after what the people here went though, I think heroes is exactly what they need right now."

Master Splinter smiled proudly at the four whom he'd come to see as much his children as his own sons back in his home dimension. "Well done, my sons," he said. "I am very proud of you tonight."

Grid looked down at Sliver questioningly. "No offence, but why were you so insistent we let Sliver live?" he asked.

Splinter exchanged a glance with Grav. "Somehow, I feel that ending his life is not my place, Griddex," was all he replied. "It would be far too much like killing myself."

Grav gave Master Splinter a significant look. "Trust me, Master Splinter," he said. "You are _nothing_ like the Sliver."

* * *

**32.12 2012 Verse **_Requested by changeofheart505_

Leo12 and Raph03 could only sit and stare from their booth at Murakami's restaurant.

The focus of their attention was Murakami-san flirting with Raph's elderly, widowed friend Mrs. Morrison. And Mrs. M was smiling like Raph had never seen before, and flirting back.

"I did not see that coming when you suggested we bring her here," said Raph.

"Me neither," agreed Leo. "But you have to admit, they're kind of a match made in heaven."

Raph glanced over at how Mrs. Morrison laughed as Murakami-san told her a joke that only people of a certain age would get.

"You got a point there, kid," the red wearing turtle agreed.

* * *

**32.13 2003 Verse **_Requested by pheobe. gimenez. 7_

Don and Leo exchanged glances as they watched Raph chase Mikey around the Lair.

"And I thought Mikey having a British accent was bad," said Don with an annoyed frown.

Leo winced when he heard what Mikey was yelling to infuriate their hotheaded brother. "I agree, at least then we could understand him… for the most part anyway."

"Oot wols!" cheered Mikey as he ran backwards away from Raph. "ll'uoy reven hctac em ekil taht!"

"Speak English, Shell for Brains!" roared Raph as he aimed a swipe at Mikey's head, only for the younger turtle to flip over his head, and start running backwards a different way.

"I ma!" shouted Mikey as he continued to dance out of Raph's reach. "M'I tsuj sdrawkcab!"

* * *

**32.14 MB Verse **_Requested by Guest_

MB Raph pressed his hands to his ears and groaned.

He should never have asked that stupid question.

Leo12 had looped in instead of his own Leonardo, and Raph was having a hard time getting used to taking orders from someone half his height.

In an attempt to bond with the smaller turtle, Raph had asked him about the Space Heroes show he'd heard this Leo liked so much.

He had not been prepared for the sheer amount of fanboy babble that Leo had unleashed upon him, and did not look like he was slowing down from anytime soon. He was so lost in his fanboy rant that he hadn't even noticed that Raph had long since stopped listening, and was instead trying to tune him out.

Finally the babble slowed to a halt, and Leo looked up at Raph with a grin. "So what do you think?"

Raph glared down at him. "I think you talk more than Mikey on a sugar high."

There was a beat of silence, and Leo let out a sheepish laugh. "You should see the Ninja Time Mikey when he talks about Superheroes."

Raph grimaced. "Thanks for the warning."

* * *

**A/N Read, Review, Give Suggestions, and don't forget to check out the new chapter of Same Difference.**

32.1- Just was wondering what Raph would do if he woke up before his mutation.

32.2- The thirteen monsters in the TMNT movie are all based off real monsters from mythology, Bigfoot, the Jersey Devil, the Loch Ness Monster ect. I just thought it'd be funny if the 2012 Bigfoot showed up instead.

32.3- It was bound to happen some time (Mikey getting into magic, not the bouncy house Lair).

32.4- Just poking fun at Movie Mikey's birthday phobia. If un-birthdays were celebrated too, then Mikey'd never get a break from the Cowabunga Carl gig.

32.5- Ask and ye shall receive

32.6- Just wondering what would happen if the turtles liked something other than pizza.

32.7- Based on a comment my friend Ember made while rewatching TMNT

32.8- keep. calm. and. smile. on wanted to see Raph as Snow White. It's nice to see I'm not the only one who gets a kick out of comparing him to a Disney Princess.

32.9- Sorry this took so long changeofheart505. I thought it'd fit best with this Verse, since gender was a bigger issue there.

32.10- This was my idea. Though Cloud's nickname of Spiky might be a big of a stretch.

32.11- Again a big thanks to Night of StarClan. It seems Splinter03 has pretty much adopted the Super Turtles as an extension to his family, and views them as his sons along with the 03 turtles. Grav's accepted him as more of a father to him than Sliver as well.

32.12- As requested by changeofheart505. I have to admit, I agree these two would probably hit it off if they ever were to meet.

32.13- Thanks again to pheobe. gimenez.7 for the suggestion. In this loop, Mikey does everything backwards, from talking to speaking and everything else. As you can see, it gets annoying really fast.

32.14- A Guest wanted to see what would happen if MB Raph asked Leo12 about Space Heroes. As a fangirl myself, I know I tend to babble when I'm on a topic I really like, whether the person I'm talking to wants to hear it or not.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	33. Chapter 33

**33.1 2003 Verse **_Requested by Fox Boss_

When Leo found himself shoved in a closet with Karai, he knew there was going to be hell pay.

Karai wasn't all that pleased about it either. It was at that time in the loops after they'd had the Utroms banish the Shredder, and before the Demon Shredder had appeared on the scene, leading to Karai currently having an unadulterated hatred of all things turtle.

"Leonardo!" she hissed when she saw him, and tried to move to grab her weapons.

Only to flop over like a fish. Apparently whoever had locked them in there had had enough sense to somehow duck tape Karai's hands and feet together, making it very hard for the kunoichi to move.

Realizing this only made her even more furious, and since she couldn't move, she immediately began giving Leo the tongue lashing of a lifetime.

Leo let out a groan, and after trying and failing to open the closet door, he slumped to the floor, and did his best to ignore her, occasionally throwing his own barbs her way when she went too far in her insults.

Outside the closet, Mikey12 frowned as he listened through the door. "That's weird. This worked with my Karai and Leo," he said to himself.

Raph and Don were too busy laughing at the situation to say anything.

* * *

**33.2 IDW Verse **_Requested by majishan_

Casey groaned as he once again woke up to find himself in a bathrobe in the middle of a field.

But now that he knew what to expect, he pulled a hockey stick from his subspace pocket, and hurried towards where he knew Raph's past self was being held hostage.

Only to freeze at the sight that met his eyes over the next hill.

Instead of a human family about to be slaughtered, he instead saw the familiar forms of his mutant friends being held captive before the Shredder.

He was pulled out of his daze when Raph looked up and caught his eye, and gave him a look that clearly said 'Get me out of here!'

So with a bellow of "Goongala!" Casey once again rushed out of his hiding spot and blindsided the Foot, allowing the Hamatos and him to escape.

"Well this is of to a good start," Casey said to Raph as they trailed after the rest.

The red wearing turtle gave him a heated glare. "Shuddup," he grumbled.

* * *

**33.3 2012 Verse (Continued from 30.2) **_Requested by kira. andrea2 and Guest_

When Karai's flight landed in New York she was surprised to see a human version of Mikey waiting for her when she arrived at the airport.

She was even more surprise when the first words out of his mouth were, "I think Casey's finally awake."

She blinked at him a few times before her brain caught up, and she asked. "How do you know?"

Mikey gave a snicker. "From Raph. He's not awake this loop, and he was super confused about Casey freaking out at the sight of him at school yesterday."

Karai nodded and looked amused. Seeing a human version of the turtles without any warning would be pretty surprising.

"Did you give him the Yggdrasil talk yet?" she asked.

Mikey looked sheepish and shook his head. "No, I couldn't. Apparently seeing Raph, and finding out the date was too much for him, and he cut the rest of his classes. He wasn't at school today either, and I haven't been able find him to talk to him."

Karai let out a sigh. "Looks like we need to hunt him down," she said.

"Yeah, but where do we start?" asked Mikey. "I've already checked his house, and all the places he likes to hang out topside."

Karai looked at him thoughtfully. "Then we won't look topside."

Just as Karai had suspected, they found Casey sitting in the area where the Lair was supposed to be looking completely confused.

Karai snuck up behind him and asked, "Lost are we?"

Casey let out a yelp and scrambled back as his eyes fell on her and Mikey. At the sight of them, Casey pinched his eyes shut and groaned, "What is going on here?"

Mikey and Karai exchanged glances, and the younger ninja said, "It's a long story…"

One explanation on Yggdrasil later, Casey was staring at them with a gob smacked expression.

"So you're telling me time's been repeating itself for a really long time, and I'm only just now getting it?" he asked. He then glanced over at Mikey. "Is you guys being human a normal thing?"

Mikey shrugged. "It's happened a bunch of times, but usually me and my bros stay turtles."

"It could be weirder," said Karai with a smirk. "Remember that loop where Casey was a girl, and in love with Donatello?"

Mikey burst out laughing both at the memory and the expression that was on Casey's face. "Oh yeah, luckily Donnie wasn't awake, otherwise he'd still be having nightmares about it?"

Casey shuddered and asked, "Is there any chance I can go back to not knowing about these loop things?"

"Nope," said Karai and Mikey in unison.

Casey grimaced. "Great," he muttered sarcastically.

* * *

**33.4 2003(ish) Verse**

When the turtles had been young, Master Splinter had told them stories he remembered from Japan of mythical creatures. Their favorite had been the tales about the kappa. River yōkai that were said to resemble turtles.

But those stories didn't prepare Don for when he awoke as a kappa that loop.

Don sighed as he tried to work without bending over.

"The water on top of the head thing is going to get real old real fast," he grumbled, knowing that a kappa must always keep the water bowl in its head full, or it would loose power and die.

But constantly having to sit up straight was a real pain in the shell.

* * *

**33.5 2012 Verse (Continued from 30.6) **_Requested by Anonymous_

Karai watched through Leo's eyes as the rest of the brain switched group milled around the Lair trying to make sense of the situation they'd found themselves in.

But the kunoichi turned ninja turtle planned to take full advantage of all the hilarity their current predicament could cause.

She then smirked widely as she thought of the perfect way to start.

"Hey, Leo," she called across the Lair to where the leader was sitting.

In response she was given the surreal sight of Leo's adorably confused expression on her own face. "What?" he asked.

"How the heck am I supposed to go to the bathroom like this?" she asked bluntly.

Everyone in the Lair froze, and the sound of a mortified squawk came from within Donnie's lab, followed by a loud thump as the genius in April's body undoubtedly fainted.

Everyone who was in a body of the opposite gender began turning scarlet in embarrassment as they realized what was inevitably coming would entail.

Karai made sure to hide her amusement as Leo stammered unintelligibly in an attempt to answer her question, but only got redder in the face as he tried to do so.

This was going to be even more fun than she'd thought.

* * *

**33.6 2003 Verse **_Requested by Night of StarClan_

To be honest, Splinter should have seen a loop like this one coming.

After raising the Super Turtles as his own sons, he was not all that surprised to awake for a loop to find eight recently mutated baby turtles staring at him rather than four (two of which already taking on the physical traits of their super powers).

All four of his original sons as well as Graviturtle were awake, for which he was grateful as it had been hard enough raising four sons on his own the first time around. He dreaded having to do it alone with eight.

Growing up together (again) allowed his four original sons to get to know their counterparts, and see the similarities and differences between them. By the end of the loop, those who were awake were sad to see their 'twins' go.

Right before it ended, Mikey hugged Blobboid, and said to the three non-awake turtles, "I can't wait till you three start looping."

Their confused faces were the last things they all saw before the loop ended, and the Super Turtles were sent back to their own dimension.

* * *

**33.7 Super Turtles Verse **_Requested by Night of StarClan_

After the enjoyable loop in the 2003 dimension, Graviturtle thought his memories of that time was all that would come of it, at least until his youngest brother approached him looking confused.

"Grav," said BB, "You said you recently got in contact with some alternate versions of us, right?"

Grav sent him a confused look and nodded. "Yeah, why?"

BB frowned. "Did-did any of them look like a non-powered version of me in orange?" he asked hesitantly, much to Grav's surprise. "Cause… I've got all these memories of having a twin and… and of Sliver actually being a father to us."

"You mean Splinter," Grav corrected, making BB stare up at him in shock. "It's a long story little brother, but I know Mikey'll be ecstatic you're finally awake."

BB's face lit up at the mention of his counterpart. "Yeah, I'd like to see him again too."

* * *

**33.8 2012 Verse**

Mikey looked up from his comic book when his dimensional communicator rang.

"Michelangelo's Lair of Awesomeness, Mikey speaking," he said when he answered it.

"Hmm, yes I ordered a pizza an hour ago and I want to know when it's coming," said the voice on the other end.

Mikey frowned and asked, "Hey, isn't this Cowabunga Donnie?"

"It's Donatello!" shouted the voice at the other end, causing some snickering in the background. "Er, I mean, no, I'm just a humble citizen waiting for his late pizza."

Mikey rolled his eyes. "You're not fooling anyone, dude," he said. "Especially not Dr. Prank-enstein."

There was a beat of silence on the other end. "Dr. Prank-enstein?"

"That would be me," said Mikey proudly. "I'm like the King of Pranks. And rule number one, never, and I mean _never_ bring pizza into pranks. That's just not cool, dude, and it makes me super hungry."

On the other end, Donatello87 sounded sheepish when he said, "Uh, yeah, now that you mention it, I'm hungry too."

Mikey grinned. "Then hang up and order a real pizza, bro. But before you do I have to warn you, bringing pizza into pranks means I have to penalize you."

"Penalize?" Donatello asked in surprise. "How?"

Mikey's grin turned to a smirk. "Look to your left."

In his home dimension, Donatello87 exchanged a glance with his brothers and shrugged before looking to his left.

All four turtles' jaws dropped in surprise as a water balloon flew out of nowhere and burst on Donatello's face and leaving him soaked.

Back on his end, Mikey laughed at the sound of Donatello sputtering over the comm. "Dr. Prank-enstein for the win!" he cheered.

"How'd you _do _that?" Donatello asked in astonishment.

Mikey preened. "Hey, when it comes to throwing water balloons, I am a master. And the master does not reveal his secrets."

* * *

**33.9 2003 Verse**

Hun groaned as he opened his eyes and looked around.

He and his Purple Dragon flunkies had been fighting the turtles when the one in orange managed to sneak attack him. The last thing he remembered was Michelangelo smirking down at him before he blacked out.

As Hun's vision cleared, he saw that he was in an abandoned apartment building. When he tried to move, he was enraged to discover he'd been stuffed into an oversized dress like the ones seen in some fifties sitcom, and he was handcuffed to a rusted and broken stove in the kitchen area.

As he tried to rip himself free, there was a knock on the apartment door.

Before he could say anything the door burst open, and in walked Michelangelo wearing a pinstripe suit. "Hunny! I'm home!" he called with a cheesy grin on his face.

Hun smacked his forehead with his free hand. "Really, freak?" he deadpanned. "You went through all this trouble, and _that's_ the joke you're going with."

Mikey crossed his arms and pouted. "You just don't have a sense of humor."

* * *

**33.10 SAINW Verse**

"This is a terrible plan," whispered Leo to Mike.

Mike sent his older brother a smug look. "It'll work, trust me," he said.

Leo scowled. He might be new to looping, but Mike's latest plan to take out the Shredder was nothing short of insane.

The two ninjas slipped inside the Shredder's stronghold, and somehow managed to avoid being seen until they reached the Utrom invader's throne room.

Seeing the alien slime ball sitting in his throne and conversing with Karai, the two jumped out of hiding to stand before them.

At the sight of them, the Shredder's eyes narrowed with rage. "Turtles!" he snarled. "You dare to face me within my own stronghold!" He then stood with his menacing battle suit whirring as it started up its weapons. "Then come and face your doom!"

Mike didn't say a word. He just pulled out his portal stick (given to him by Don03 in case of emergency), and opened a portal to Equestria. "Ladies, if you please?" he said smugly.

On the other side the Mane Six charged up the Power of Friendship and sent a rainbow blasting through the portal at the Shredder.

The Utrom roared in pain as he was hit by their blast. Next to him, Karai also screamed as she was burned by the power and was sent flying back through the wall.

Suddenly the Shredder exploded, creating a rainbow shockwave that rippled until it covered the planet. Everywhere that the shockwave past glowed and began to look less desolate. Flowers began blooming in the areas where nothing looked like it would ever grow again, the smog from the Shredder's factories cleared, letting in the sun and blue sky.

All over the world, the people looked up at these changes and cheered.

Back in the Shredder's throne room, Mike thanked the ponies and closed the portal before turning to a shell-shocked Leo.

"Told you friendship was magic," he said smugly.

Leo continued to gape in reply.

* * *

**33.11 Wonderland Verse (Continued from 25.12) **_Requested by Guest_

Being in Wonderland was more than a little disorienting, and though he had read the book, Leo Prime couldn't in good conscious let a young girl just wander around this crazy place alone.

And so Alice got herself a bodyguard for her travels through the mad world, one who despite not being as insane than the rest of Wonderland's occupants was no less interesting company.

His presence certainly came in handy when she had the displeasure of meeting the Queen of Hearts.

After Alice unwittingly infuriated the Queen, she could only watch as the large woman turned red and bellowed, "OFF WITH HER-!" but the Queen was cut off in mid yell when she found a sword at her throat.

"Hurt one hair on her head, and it'll be off with yours," Leo snarled. "And none of your soldiers will be fast enough to stop me."

The Queen quickly swallowed her anger, and looked at him fearfully.

Leo then took the opportunity to knock the Queen over so she fell back on her butt, before snatching up Alice and running the both of them as far from the garden as possible, the Queen's shrieks for their heads following them as they went.

"Such an unpleasant person," muttered Alice to her rescuer as they ran. "Being the queen is no excuse for such behavior."

"She and the Shredder would get along like a house on fire," Leo agreed. "Especially since they both want _my_ head."

* * *

**33.12 2003 Verse**

Leo ran across the rooftops, once again being chased by the entire Foot Clan during his morning run.

He wasn't really in the mood to fight them all, and was determined not to allow himself to get beaten and thrown through April's window this time, so he tried taking a different rout than he had before to see if he could loose them.

Suddenly, just as Leo managed to jump from one building to the next, the entire building behind him exploded into a fiery blaze, sending the Foot Soldiers following him flying.

Leo could only stare in horror as he realized what had nearly happened to him.

He thought it might have been a misfire from one of the Shredder's weapons, and he used the confusion to slip away and return to April's apartment undetected.

Just as he stepped inside, an amused looking Don intercepted him. "I just turned on the news, and saw that someone blew up the toaster store a few block away this morning. You wouldn't have anything to do with that would you, Leonardo?" Don asked.

Leo looked past Don at the TV, which showed the store he'd nearly been blown up upon burning on the screen. For the first time he noticed that the sign out front said 'Toasty's Toaster Store'.

Leo quickly shook his head. "Nope," he lied quickly. "Nothing to do with me at all."

"Right," said Don sarcastically, clearly not believing him one bit.

* * *

**33.13 2012 Verse **_Requested by nightmaster000_

Raph stared up at the latest Spike replacement. It was another human, this one in a rumpled blue suit and tie, and gravity defying spiky hair.

Fortunately, this was not a loop with humans for pets, so that spared them both some awkwardness at least.

Paying no notice to the turtle's staring, Spike Spiegel lit a cigarette and put it into his mouth. After taking a draw from it he asked, "So this Shredder character, he's real bad news right?"

"Yeah," said Raph slowly, wondering were he was going with this.

Spike looked down at him and smirked. "Think he might have a bounty on his head anywhere?"

Raph blinked at the question and shrugged. "It wouldn't surprise me," he said. "And if not him, his hench-mutant Fishface probably does. He said he was a thief before working for the Shredder. And now that I think about it, Tiger Claw was an assassin before joining the Foot, and might be wanted in some places too."

Spike nodded looking thoughtful. "Well that might be something that's worth looking into."

* * *

**33.14 2003 Verse ****(Continued from 24.4)**_Requested by dragongirl582_

Since Mikey had been able to calm Nano's tantrum early that loop, the turtles had managed to convince the Justice Force to take him in, and raise him to be a hero.

This lead to Mikey getting to be a more active member of the Justice Force, just not in the way he'd been expecting.

He walked into Justice Force Headquarters dressed in his Turtle Titan costume and made his way towards the room where Nano was.

He opened the door with a flourish, struck a pose, and said, "The Turtle Titan is here for baby-sitting duty!"

Nano looked up from the board game he was playing and laughed and clapped the hands of his most recent body, which more closely resembled the body of a robotic child his mental age.

Silver Sentry flashed Mikey a thankful grin, "Thanks again for doing this, Michelangelo," he said. "Nano's not ready to fight evil yet, and we don't feel comfortable leaving him here alone while we go out to stop the latest world ending crisis."

Mikey beamed at Silver Sentry and said, "Just doing my part to save the day." He then sat down next to Nano and began dealing himself into the game. "Besides, I like playing with Nano here."

Nano beamed up at him. "And the Turtle Titan is my hero."

* * *

**A/N Read, Review, Give Suggestions. The Mikeys are being trolls this chapter, aren't they. Don't forget to check out the next chapter of Same Difference.**

33.1- Thank you to Fox Boss for the suggestion. This is Mikey12's attempt to play match maker between Leo03 and Karai03. Since locking his own Leo and Karai worked so well in his universe in 12.3, he thought it might help here. Unfortunately, he picked the worst time in the loop to try it.

33.2- Thanks once again to majishan for the awesome suggestion. She wanted to see the turtles be turtles in the Feudal era instead of being reincarnated from there. I'll probably do more with it later. Suggestions appreciated.

33.3- Both Guest and kira. andrea2 wanted a continuation of Casey's first loop awake. Guest suggested that Mikey be awake to help explain things. Poor Casey's still freaked out, and they're not really helping much.

33.4- Just an idea of the turtles trying to be a kappa

33.5- Anonymous wanted a continuation with Karai asking Leo that question. The results were, of course, highly amusing.

33.6 and 33.7- And so the Super Turtles have been all but adopted by the 2003 family, just in time for BB to wake up and enjoy it.

33.8- Looks like the prank call backfired on them this time.

33.9- Looks like this Mikey's joke didn't work the way _he _wanted either.

33.10- Just a random idea I had.

33.11- My frequent Guest wanted to see more of Leo's adventures with Alice. I didn't thing Leo would stand by and let a little girl wander around a place like Wonderland alone.

33.12- Leo's toaster problems seem to be getting stronger, as is his denial about it.

33.13- And now we have Spike from Cowboy Bebop. Thanks again nightmaster000 for the suggestion.

33.14- dragongirl582 asked to see more of Mikey and Nano. That got me thinking about what would happen after the fun at the ball pit. This is the result.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	34. Chapter 34

**34.1 IDW Verse **_Requested by Guest_

When Casey snapped awake outside his apartment rather than in it, he got the sinking feeling that this loop was going to be weird.

Looking down to see a green scales and a shell covered by a hoddie did only proved his hunch right.

Peering in the window of his apartment, he caught sight of himself pinning his father in a chokehold until he passed out.

Grabbing the hidden key to the apartment, Casey let himself in and looked at his double hesitantly. "Raph?" he asked.

'Casey' looked up at him in surprise, and nodded. "Yeah, it's me," said Raph in Casey's body. "Just when I thought all this couldn't get any weirder."

"If what I heard is right, we've barely scratched the surface on all things weird," said Casey with a wince. "It's supposed to be better if you just go with it."

Raph grimaced, then jerked his head at Hun snoozing on the floor. "What do we do with him?"

Casey looked at his deadbeat father, and said, "Draw on his face and leave him outside a bar. Hopefully, he'll think he dreamed the fight up, and won't come after you for it."

Raph snorted and moved to grab Hun's arms while Casey got his legs. "Let him come after me," the turtle turned human said confidentially. "I can take him."

Casey chuckled before turning serious. "By the way, you better not make any moves on April while you're in my body."

Raph looked like the idea hadn't even occurred to him.

Casey grinned at the look on his face. "You do that, and I won't make any moves on Alopex while I'm in yours."

Casey had to drop Hun's legs in laughter at the look on Raph's face when he said that.

* * *

**34.2 Movie Theater (Dimension Unknown) **_Requested by Anonymous_

The 1987, 2003, and 2012 turtles all woke up sitting in the plush movie theater seats for a second time.

"This place again," said Don03 as he glanced around in surprise.

"Where are we?" asked Leonardo87.

"Oh right," said Raphael87. "You weren't awake then."

"Me neither," said Mikey03, "so spill?"

"This is a place we came to awhile ago," explained Donnie12. "Not much happened, just some theme songs were played on the screen."

Mikey12 beamed. "And not just any theme songs," he said brightly. "_Our _theme songs! There was a theme song for each turtle group."

"Also, Booyakasha Karai, and Venus and her Donny were here too," said Leo03, looking behind himself where the two had been seated before. "But it looks like they're not here this time."

Mikey03's jaw dropped. "We have a _theme song! _And you guys didn't _tell _me?_"_ He shouted to his brothers, looking scandalized.

"Call it self-preservation," said Raph03 sarcastically.

Mikey03 pouted in his chair.

"So, like, why are we back?" asked Michelangelo87.

As if to answer his question, the screen lit up and a theme song for the 1987 turtles began playing. This time with a more ominous tone to the lyrics, a dark red sky above them, and cuts of what looked like the Movie Turtles in between shots of the 1987 turtles fighting their enemies.

When the screen faded to black at the end the turtles were surprised.

"Well that wasn't what we saw before," said Donatello87. "It looked like the stuff from after Channel 6 blew up."

"It certainly seemed more ominous," said Leo12. "And it didn't really fit the tone of your loops."

The 1987 turtles exchanged glances. "That's because we were able to avoid most of it after the baseline," said Raphael87. "Things at that time got a little closer to what you guys go through in your loops."

"Yeah," agreed Leonardo87. "Humans started hating us after Shredder bombed Channel 6 and framed us. We also had some secondary mutations start showing up in our genetic code, and it was a race against the clock for Donatello to stabilize us before we completely broke down."

Michelangelo87 nodded. "It's kinda why we like being sillier than we probably should be," he admitted. "Being too serious kinda brings us back to those days. They weren't all bad, but they weren't nearly as fun as our adventures before that."

The 2012 and 2003 mutants exchanged glances, their respect for the 1987 turtles raising several notches, as did their understanding of them.

With nothing else to be said, the screen lit up again, and played the Fast Froward theme song for the 2003 turtles.

When it ended, Raph03 let out a snort. "That mess got it's own theme song?" he asked in disbelief.

Mikey03 beamed and bounced in his chair. "I like it," he said. "It's catchy."

"But really, calling it all Fast Forward just sounds silly," said Don03. "They couldn't come up with a better title?"

Leo03 shrugged. "It could be worse. I mean, what would it be called when we returned home? Back to the Sewers?"

'_Bah-dum Chh!' _The sound of a drum and symbols played over the speakers of the theater_._

Leo03's eyes widened in realization. "Aw shell," he groaned.

Raph12 had to reach over and put a hand on his Mikey's head to get him to stop bouncing.

The orange wearing turtle gave him a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I'm just so excited," Mikey12 said brightly. "Does this mean we get a new theme song too?"

On cue, the screen lit up again, and began playing a new song featuring the 2012 turtles. This one used several of the same scenes from the last one, but featured some new ones as well. But the biggest difference was that rather than English lyrics, the music that blared out was instead a Japanese pop song.

Leo12's eyes widened in surprise as he heard it. "That was GReeeeN!" he shouted in delight once it ended.

Donnie12 had been holding up his T-Phone to record the song, and quickly ran it in comparison to the music group's voices. "It _was _GReeeeN," he said in confirmation, a wide grin spreading across his face.

Raph12's jaw dropped, "No way!" he said in awe. "That is awesome!" He slapped a high three with Leo12 as he said that.

Mikey12 let out a squeal of delight. "GReeeeN wrote us a theme song!" he cheered. "My life is complete!"

"So, you gonna tell us who Green is, dudes?" asked Michelangelo87 curiously.

Mikey12 beamed at him. "They're a J-Pop group we all like," he said brightly. "Their music is Ah-_mazing!"_

"And it's GReeeeN," said Donnie12 to be accurate, "Capital G, R, and N, and there are four lowercase Es."

The other turtles exchanged glances and shrugged. "Well, it did sound catchy," Don03 admitted.

"And if it has a Japanese opening, maybe that means people like you in Japan," said Mikey03.

Raphael87 laughed. "Can you imagine what it'd be like if _we_ were an anime?" he asked.

The sound of '_Bah-dum Chh!'_ rang out through the theater again.

The smile instantly fell off Raphael87's face. "Aw nuts," he muttered.

* * *

**34.3 2003 Verse**

Zog had the Shredder clenched in his grasp, determined to take the scum down even if it cost him his own life.

With his spiky adversary squirming in his arms, the Triceraton made his way to the burning pit of fire that he hoped would end the enemy agent's life, and prepared to jump in.

Just as he leaped into the flames he heard Donatello, one of his commanding officers yell, "Now!"

Suddenly the Shredder melted from his hands as Zog became aware of the familiar feeling of being teleported some place else.

When he opened his eyes again, he found that he could breath easier than he had in months, and he looked up to see several of his own people swarming around him shouting in alarm.

Zog closed his eyes, and fell asleep content. Even with his mind still fuzzy from the events that had transpired, he knew for certain he was home.

Back on Earth, Don nodded to his brothers as they watched the sinking Foot ship from a distance.

"My teleporter was successful," He said as he and the crowded around his portable teleporter device. "I was able to send Zog to a hospital on the Triceraton homeworld. His people will be able to treat him for all the damage he sustained while being on Earth."

Splinter nodded. "Very good, my son," he said. "Zog is an honorable warrior, one who was willing to give his life to protect ours. The least we can do is return him to his people."

* * *

**34.4 2012 Verse**

"Uh, who's that?" asked Donnie as he and April sat on her roof observing April's aunt leave their apartment with a teenage girl a few years older than April.

"That's my sister Robyn," said April with a shrug.

There was a beat of silence, and Donnie said, "But you don't have a sister."

"Well this loop I do," said April. "And let me tell you, it's pretty weird. What's even weirder is that the Kraang don't seem interested in her, just me."

The two on the roof watched April's relatives as they headed down the street. They then blinked in surprise as an un-awake version of Casey came up to Robyn and began blatantly flirting with her.

The two exchanged glances, and April said, "Like I said. It's really weird."

Donnie grinned at the lack of competition it looked like he'd have that loop. "I'm not complaining," he said placing his hand over top of April's.

April rolled her eyes, and smiled at him.

* * *

**34.5 MB Verse**

Vern was about to give April his coffee foam speech once again, and April was starting to hope he might wake up soon so she wouldn't have to keep hearing it every loop.

But before he could start, his cell phone rang, and he broke off to answer it.

Listening to the other end, Vern frowned. "No, there isn't a Mr. Wall here, this is… No there isn't a Mrs. Wall either, what are you… Ceiling?"

Vern then pulled his phone away and looked at it with an affronted expression. "I was just prank called," he said in reply to April's bemused expression. "Who even prank calls anymore. We invented caller ID for a reason. In fact-"

Vern began scrolling through the phone to find the prank caller's number to report whoever did it, only to look flummoxed. "Unknown number, what the hell?"

April, meanwhile, was fighting hard to hold back laughter. She had heard the 1987 turtles had been doing prank calls recently, and she had a hunch they had just struck again.

* * *

**34.6 2012 Verse (Continued from 31.12) **_Requested by Anonymous_

It had taken Tang Shen some time to get used to several things since moving to New York. It had taken even more time to get used to her husband's new appearance, their new home in the sewers, and suddenly becoming a mother of five.

But despite the difficulty of it all, she wouldn't have traded her new sons for the world.

Five year-old Michelangelo was currently giggling happily as him mother tickled him in her lap. He had come up to Tang Shen and asked to play with him, and they had been playing tickle-monster ever since.

Out of the corner of her eye, Tang Shen had noticed Raphael scowling in their direction. As much as she wanted to know why he was upset, she knew if she asked he would clam up and not tell her. Instead she waited, knowing he would find some way to inform her of his ire eventually.

Finally, Raph got to his feet and stormed over to them.

Tang Shen stopped tickling Mikey to look at him, but before she could say anything, Raph had shoved Mikey out of her lap, and taken his place sitting in her crossed legs.

Mikey lay where he'd been pushed for a solid minute before bursting into tears as what had happened sank in.

"Raphael," said Tang Shen in a scolding tone, trying to gently push him off her lap. "Why did you do that?"

But Raphael was immovable from her lap, and continued to sit there petulantly.

On the floor, Mikey only started crying harder, drawing the rest of his siblings to the scene.

Miwa took one look at it, and quickly deduced what had happened. She sent a taunting smirk towards Raph and said in a mocking voice, "Mama's boy!"

That got Raph off Tang Shen's lap, as he leapt to his feet and began chasing Miwa around their home yelling at her the entire way.

Tang Shen chuckled to herself and moved to comfort her crying son.

As said before, she would not trade her new sons for the world.

* * *

**34.7 Trix Commercial**

Usagi awoke to find himself in the cereal aisle of a brightly colored supermarket the likes of which were found worlds set in the twenty-first century.

Figuring he was there to buy food, Usagi reached over to pick up the cereal box that looked the most familiar to him.

Only for it to be snatched out of his hands by a cluster of human children.

"Silly rabbit," said the kid at the front of the group, waggling her finger at Usagi, "Trix are for kids."

The kids than pranced off with the box of cereal in hand, and Usagi got the feeling he'd just been the butt of a joke.

And now for some reason he really wanted that Trix cereal.

* * *

**34.8 Super Turtles Verse**

Griddex snarled as he wiped a cream pie off his face and began chasing Mikey and BB around the Shell of Justice in retaliation for their prank.

Both awake 'twins' howled in laughter as they evaded the larger turtle and shouted taunts at him that only served to make him angrier.

Fed up with chasing them, Grid called in exasperation to Mikey, "Didn't you say you were supposed to shift out of our world and back to yours right about now?"

The ninja turtle opened his mouth to reply, only for BB to start turning transparent and vanish the way Mikey always did when he was called back home.

The ninja and the size changing superhero stared at the spot where Blobboid had just been standing.

"Looks like whoever has the War Staff was off on his aim," Mikey remarked.

Grid groaned, and turned to find Shelly to hopefully fix this mess.

* * *

**34.9 Battle Nexus **

The fight between the Ultimate Drako and the Hamato clan was brought to a screeching halt when Blobboid appeared instead of Mikey.

Master Splinter looked at the War Staff he'd been holding onto, and muttered one word.

"Oops."

* * *

**34.10 MB Verse**

The two awake turtles and April were all surprised when it seemed that this variant loop seemed to have gender flipped the Shredder.

But the fact their sworn enemy was female this time around didn't stop them from taking her out, and they did so swiftly and efficiently.

But when a punch from Raph managed to take off the Shredder's helmet, the fight was brought to a screeching halt when they saw who was under it.

"_Taylor?!"_ April yelled in shock.

The blond head of April's roommate snarled at them and took their surprise as an opportunity to hit Raph where it hurt.

As the red wearing turtle went down swearing profusely, Leo glanced at April and said, "We are going to have a talk about your choice in roommates once this is done."

* * *

**34.11 2012 Verse **_Requested by changeofheart505 and based on the DeviantArt comic Part of That World by TurboTails06_

Karai was the only one awake to witness the extremely weird sight of Raphael singing about how he was fascinated with humans, and wanted to be 'Part of that world'.

Rubbing her temples, she muttered mostly to herself, "I don't know what Lord Simultaneous' problem is, but that argument that Raph's _not _a Disney Princess is getting weaker by the loop."

Raph didn't appear to hear her, or see her for that matter as he looked around all sneaky like before slipping out of the lair and towards the surface.

Like a shadow, Karai followed after him. Weird as all this was, it was sure to be entertaining.

* * *

**34.12 1987 Verse **_Requested by starfire2rav_

"Ah," sighed Raphael as he lay back in the sun and placed some sunglasses on his snout. "This is the life."

Next to him, Leonardo and Donatello both mumbled agreements.

The turtles had decided to take a vacation that loop, and once again had left the Punk Frogs in charge of protecting New York City.

They decided to spend their vacation on Hawaii, and were currently very much enjoying the beach April had recommended for them.

Michelangelo ran past his brothers with a surfboard in hand. "This is gonna be so gnarly, dudes!" he cheered, pointing towards the ocean. "I mean, check out those waves!"

The other turtles looked up in time to see a large wave appear on the beach with someone already surfing it.

As they watched, Stitch rode the wave past their spot and waved at them. "Aloha!" he called in a friendly tone.

Raphael lowered his sunglasses at the sight, before yelling to the blue alien, "Go get your own movie!"

He glances over at you and smirks. "I've always wanted to say that."

* * *

**34.13 Teen Titans Verse **_Requested by keep. calm. and. smile. on_

When Mikey03 found out there was a team of teenage superheroes in a place called Jump City that loop, he'd begged his brothers to go there so that he could try and make Turtle Titan a member (once he'd stopped pouting over the lack of the Justice Force that loop).

Eventually, his begging won them over and the Titans ended up accepting all four as members once they found out they were loopers.

This led to the most amusing part of the whole deal.

When Leo found out that Raven was also a practitioner of meditation, they became Om buddies (as Mikey liked to call them, though it didn't really work since Leo meditated silently, and Raven said her signature chant).

The entertaining part came from Mikey, who could never resist trying to taunt Leo in not-so-subtle ways while he was meditating.

Unfortunately, this meant he'd also have to deal with an irate Raven once he succeeded in bugging the hell out of them, and the girl never failed to get back at him in terrifying ways.

Not that Mikey ever learned, and went right back to bugging them the next time they meditated.

The rest of the Titans and turtles would watch these episodes with a bucket of popcorn, and a betting pool on what will happen.

For some reason Starfire always won.

* * *

**34.14 Battle Nexus**

Once again the Battle Nexus was over, Usagi winning the tournament this time around.

But there was still an important matter for the Daimyo to take care of.

With the turtles, Usagi, and Master Splinter watching, the Daimyo stood before his son and said, "If my friends here have informed me correctly, you sent assassins after Leonardo and later tried to poison him, you then sent the assassins after me to claim my throne and War Staff, _and_ you allied yourself with the dishonorable wyrm, Drako. Is that right?"

The Daimyo's son winced behind his mask at every offense his father listed, knowing that even if he denied it the evidence would damn him. "Yes, father," admitted his son.

The Daimyo shook his head. "I am _very_ disappointed in you, my son," he said in a grave voice. He knew he had to punish his son for these actions, and could not be merciful while doing so.

The Lord of the Battle Nexus straighten up and pointed into the palace. "Go to your room, son, you are grounded for a year," he said sternly.

The Daimyo's son's jaw dropped. "A _year?"_ he wailed in indignation.

"Keep whining and I will make it two," snapped Daimyo.

The Daimyo's son got to his feet, and with all the poise of the Ultimate Ninja he stomped like a petulant child to his room.

Behind him, the turtles and their rabbit friend laughed.

* * *

**A/N Read, Review, Give Suggestions. Don't forget to check out the new chapter of Same Difference.**

34.1- My frequent Guest asked to see Casey and Raph switch for a loop. I thought that sounded like fun. Alopex and Raph aren't a thing (yet) but it has been hinted at, and I can see it happening. I think it'd be cute if it actually went anywhere.

34.2- Thanks again for the request Anonymous. Sorry, I know you wanted the turtles to see the 2012 English opening with the forest outfits, but I thought I'd give GReeeeN some love instead. I only know that one song, Shinobe, by them, but I really like it. I made the turtles fans of theirs to reflect how the members of GReeeeN are TMNT fans, and had been ecstatic to be picked to do the TMNT2012 Japanese theme. For the other themes, I picked the third TMNT1987 opening (for the Red Sky seasons), and of course, Fast Forward's opening.

34.3- I rewatched Rogue in the House the other day, and felt bad for Zog. So, I saved him. I wonder how he'll react when he finds out that there was no scouting troop of Triceratons on Earth with him.

34.4- In the Mirage and 2003 versions of the turtles April has an older sister named Robyn. I just thought it'd be interesting to bring her into the 2012 verse.

34.5- They did indeed strike again. The prank call goes like this, 'Is Mister Wall there? No. How about Misses Wall? No. Then what's holding up your ceiling?' The 1987 turtles probably went after Vern since they have their own version of him, and that version is very annoying.

34.6- As requested by Anonymous. She asked to see Mikey get babied by Tang Shen, and Raph get jealous. I thought this would fit better when the turtles were a bit on the younger side, so we get some turtle tot cuteness.

34.7- For no reason except it's silly.

34.8- Just Mikey having some fun with BB now that he's awake, at least until someone messes up.

34.9- Looks like Master Splinter had a hard time focusing one which son he wanted to bring, since he considered all five turtles that were there his sons.

34.10- I just thought it'd be funny. Taylor the roommate is one of the last people you'd suspect of being the Shredder.

34.11- As asked for by changeofhear505. It is referencing the hilarious comic by _TurboTails06 _where Raph takes a very Ariel approach to the world topside. It's called **Part of That World **and is on DeviantArt. Go there if you want to read a comic with Raph singing

34.12- starfire2rav asked to have the turtles get a Hawaiian vacation. I couldn't resist adding Stitch again, and then referencing the old trailers for his movie.

34.13- keep. calm. and. smile. on wanted the turtles to join the Titans. This is what I thought would happen if they did so.

34.14- Again, no reason except that it's silly

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	35. Chapter 35

**35.1 2003 Verse (Continued from 30.11)**

Don had been taking a walk through New York in the year 2105 when he suddenly found himself wrapped in a long tail and snatched right off the street and dragged into a dark alleyway.

Looking up to see his captor, he was surprised to see his and his brothers' clones standing before him, looking more stiff than their usual threatening demeanor.

Sensing there was more to this than just another brawl between them, Don only pulled himself free from his own clone's tail and didn't try to reach for his weapon.

"Is there something I can help you with, gentlemen?" Don asked with only the thinnest veil of sarcasm.

Hearing the sarcasm anyway, the red, blue, and purple clones immediately tried to be more intimidating. But Mikey's clone seemed to miss the memo, and instead blurted out, "Matt here says you can get Dunn's control chips out of us."

Instantly the other three clones' glares shifted from Don to their fourth member.

The yellow clone looked at his brothers in confusion. "What?" he asked cluelessly.

Don, however, looked amused. "Matt?" he asked, glancing over at Leo's clone. "So you took Mikey's advice and got names."

The yellow clone beamed at him. "Yup, sure did," he said brightly, heedless of how his brothers were currently trying to vaporize him with their eyes. "I'm Salvador, and they're Matusik, Magritte, and Apollinaire."

Don grinned. "The Surrealist movement, nice."

Sal nodded, and no doubt would have continued babbling if Gritt hadn't bopped him over the head with one of his big red fists. "Do you ever shut up?" he growled.

Matt rolled his eyes at his siblings, and turned the conversation back to business. "You said you could take their chips out like you did with mine," he said to Don. "What would it cost us for you to do that."

Don gave him a sympathetic look and shrugged. "All my family and I want is for you guys to stop trying to kill us and Cody. Other than that, nothing."

The clones exchanged looks and Apollo said, "That sounds like a reasonable request."

"Yeah, we can do that," agreed Gritt.

Don nodded. "Great, if you like we can go to the penthouse and I can do it right now."

The clones had a brief discussion, before agreeing.

As the went, Don over heard Matt mutter under his breath, "Let's just get this over with before the Inawashi Gunjin show up again."

Don looked over at the large blue clone as it dawned on him that he was looping. How else would he have known the Inawashi Gunjin were set to show up any day now. It looked like he would have to have his family pull him aside later to explain things, but right now he had four clones whose trust he was determined to earn.

* * *

**35.2 IDW Verse**

When meeting his brothers for the first time (again), it occurred to Raph to try out a little joke on his brothers, as well as reveal a certain talent of Mikey's early.

As they approached him to introduce themselves, Raph smirked and said, "Baka wa sō nagaku kakatta nani?"

Behind him, Casey let out a loud snort, and fought very hard to contain his laughter.

Donnie and Leo both stopped short and stared at him in confusion. But Mikey looked indignant and replied, "Sore wa dai tokaidesu, aniki."

Now Leo and Donnie's jaws were practically touching the floor as they stared at their baby brother in utter bewilderment.

Raph joined Casey in trying to hide his laughter, he'd expected Mikey to just respond in English, he didn't think his brother would actually retort in Japanese.

Mikey meanwhile just looked at all of them in confusion, wondering why everyone was looking at him funny. "What?" he asked.

"Mikey," said Donnie slowly. "Raphael just spoke Japanese… and you spoke Japanese back to him."

Mikey's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" he asked.

The others all nodded with expressions of ranging from amusement to awe.

"Dude," said Mikey in awe. Then his face split into a wide grin. "I just realized, I can read more manga now!"

Donnie slapped his forehead in annoyance, Leo just looked confused, and Raph and Casey could no longer contain their snickering.

* * *

**35.3 Mulan Verse (Continued from 31.13) **

When she and the army finally fought against the Huns, Venus quickly saw that the only way to take out the whole army was to cause an avalanche to crash down upon them.

Using Wick (who was apparently her spiritual guardian that loop, why, she had no idea) to light her cannon, she shot it at a nearby peak, causing all the snow to come rumbling down towards them.

Knowing she had only one shot at surviving this, she pulled a snowboard out of her subspace pocket, and mentally thanked Mikey for teaching her how to use it.

The rest of the Chinese army could only stare gob smacked as she shot past them riding the avalanche like a giant wave.

"This is Certified Turtified!" she cheered as she flew down the mountain.

Who knew saving China could be this much fun.

* * *

**35.4 2012(ish) Verse **_Requested by Guest_

Leo sighed as her (yes, her, unfortunately) loop memories informed her of her predicament. She was starting to understand Raph's frustrations at being stuffed into dresses every few loops.

She had awoken wearing a blue dress straight out of a fairy tale, complete with tiara, and she was trapped inside a tower guarded by a ferocious dragon.

Things only got worse when she found out that the dragon was actually Karai, her snake form enlarged to giant size.

When the snake girl caught sight of her, she spent the next hour laughing her head off, and after that, taking a ton of pictures with her camera to preserve the moment.

Leo gritted her teeth and resolved to not give Raph such a hard time next time this happened to him. She was pretty sure that this was some form of karma for laughing at him so many times.

Karai was interrupted in her picture taking when Baxter Stockman showed up dressed in a suit of armor (that looked suspiciously like his Stockman Pod armor). "Back foul beast!" he yelled at the snake girl. "I have come to save the fair maiden and make her my bride! Interfere and I shall slay you!"

Leo had an expression that was a cross between horror and mortification at even the thought of being Stockman's bride.

Karai didn't look all that amused either. With one flick of her tail, she sent Stockman flying until he was nothing but a twinkle in the sky.

She then sent a smirk at Leo. "You realize I'm not going to let anyone rescue you from this tower, right?" she asked teasingly.

Leo's face pinched. "I expected as much. What if I escape?"

"I put you back," she said, still looking smug. "At this size, I doubt you can outrun me."

Knowing how fast Karai was in her serpent form Leo had to admit she was probably right about that. Especially since she could no doubt hunt him down without breaking a sweat. "And if our brothers show up?" she asked.

Karai's face got even smugger. "Then you'll be getting some roommates, won't you."

Leo sighed and slumped against the handrail of the tower. It was gonna be one of those loops.

* * *

**35.5 Super Turtles Verse**

Blobboid clapped his hands over his ears and tried to block out the noise around him.

Somehow, their fans had convinced him and his brothers to come to a convention they were hosting. At first it had been fun, but then the fans decided to hold a singing contest to come up with a theme song for the turtles.

The problem was, their fans were not the most musically talented people, and he and his brothers had to listen to one fan after the other sing silly song lyrics completely off key.

"Maybe one of our counterparts will just let us use one of their theme songs to shut them all up," muttered BB to Grav as the next off-key fangirl took the stage.

Grav winced at the sound and nodded. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

**35.6 Gravity Falls Verse (Continued from 25.8) **_Requested by keep. calm. and. smile. on and Guest_

Karai and her brothers had to admit that they liked living in Gravity Falls. With all the weird things happening, and the oblivious townsfolk, they fit right in. Wearing disguises, the turtles could even walk around the town, and no one even looked twice at them.

But one thing they could live without was Grunkle Stan's constant attempts to convince them to appear at his Mystery Shack to preform for the tourists.

Master Splinter had forbidden them for doing such a thing, but that didn't stop Stan from trying.

"Come on, I'll give you half the profits," said Stan in one of his many attempts while the mutants were over for game night. "Eighty-twenty."

Donnie sent him an unimpressed look. "You do realize that's not half, right?" he asked, knowing the cheapskate would give them the lesser half.

Stan looked indignant, but only said, "Alright, also I'll throw in one free item from the gift shop."

Mable looked up indignantly. "Hey, that's what you let me and Dipper do when we came here. I thought that was a family privilege."

Stan wilted under her indignant stare. "Uh, scratch that, I'll, uh, I'll…"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Give it up, Stan," he said. "Nothing you offer will make us set aside our pride and act as your freak show attractions."

Stan shot Leo an annoyed look, then he smirked. "Even if I offer up this limited edition Captain Ryan action figure as part of my payment?" he asked, pulling out said figure and holding it up for the blue wearing turtle to see.

Seeing that Leo was suddenly looking sorely tempted, Raph snatched the action figure out of Stan's hands and drop kicked it out the window all the way bottomless pit.

"Like he said," said Raph bluntly, sitting back down next to the now distraught Leo. "We're not going to be your freak shows."

Grunkle Stan huffed, and stomped away.

Once he was gone, Raph subtly passed Leo the action figure.

At his older brother's stunned expression, Raph smirked. "Subspace pockets really come in handy for a good a bait and switch."

Leo beamed at his brother and bumped his shoulder fondly before hiding the action figure in his own subspace pocket.

The Pines twins snickered at the sight. It wasn't often someone coned a conman like Stan.

* * *

**35.7 Usagi Verse (Continued from 28.11) **_Requested by nightmaster000_

Katsuichi looked up from teaching his latest student when he heard the sound of someone approaching his property.

Looking over, he was surprised to see his former student, Usagi, running up the mountain path.

At the sight of him, Usagi approached and bowed respectfully. "Honored sensei, may I ask to spend the night here before continuing my travels?"

Katsuichi rose an eyebrow at the disheveled sight of his student, but nodded in agreement. "Very well," he said. "You may, but I wish to hear the story of you coming here in return."

Usagi opened his mouth to reply, but then gave a shudder. "Women are terrifying, Sensei," he all but whined.

Katsuichi shook his head at the rabbit rōnin in exasperation. "Well that is obvious. Why do you think I live all this way up on the mountain?"

Unknown to the swordsmen, at the base of Katsuichi's mountain the hoard of Usagi's would be lovers were searching frantically for him. Drawing closer to the rabbit with every step.

* * *

**35.8 Movie Verse**

Raph watched as his not awake little brother gave a heavy sigh and answered the next caller on his tech support line.

"Hello, this is Donny, your friendly IT tech support here to help you twenty-four hours a day. How can I help you?"

He then frowned at what he heard on the other end. "No, this is a tech support line, I did not order any Mexican dancers, nor am I getting married… No… No! I'm telling you, sir, you have the wrong number… I did not order any… Would you shut up and-!"

Raph had heard enough to know what was going on, and went over and snatched the headset from Donny, and before the genius could protest he snarled into the speaker. "Listen you Cowabunga Boneheads. My brother is currently working an extremely miserable job, and has a hard enough time trying to make losers who can't even turn a computer on properly get their work done, and he does not need idiots like _you_ messing with him. Call this number again and I will make sure to send you to the worst loop I know of, and I know some pretty bad ones. Capiche?"

He then ended the call, and saw that Donny was staring at him with an impressed and slightly touched expression.

"Cowabunga Boneheads?" Donny asked in amusement, knowing that if he thanked Raph for his intervention he'd just brush him off.

"Don't ask," said Raph, handing the headset back to him and walking away.

* * *

**35.9 1987 Verse**

Donatello stared at the dimensional communicator for a long minute after Movie Raph had chewed him out and hung up on him.

"You're not all that good at these prank calls, are you," said his own Raphael rhetorically, clearly amused by the situation.

Leonardo and Michelangelo were also hiding snickers behind their hands at what they had just heard.

Donatello only grumbled in response.

* * *

**35.10 2003 Verse (Continued from 29.9) **_Requested by Eyes In The Sky_

Bishop groaned and clapped his hands over his ears in a vain attempt to block out the latest song to torment him.

"_I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too…"_

With a sigh of defeat, Bishop called up Stockman, who was working on his next cloned body.

"Stockman, would it be possible to make my new body deaf?" he asked in resignation.

Stockman paused as he heard the song playing over the speakers and if he could in his current form he would have winced. "It's possible," he said. "But if I do so, I dread to what new steps this hacker would take to torment you with your remaining senses."

Bishop thunked his head on his desk when he realized Stockman was right. "Never mind then," he said, and began searching for his earplugs.

* * *

**35.11 2012 Verse**

Oroku Saki went over to Tang Shen after having frightened off the four 'yokai' that had been plaguing the forest of late.

"Are you alright, Shen?" he asked as he approached her.

"Yes, thanks to you," said Tang Shen as she rocked Miwa back to sleep.

"I would never let anything hurt you," Saki said confidentially. Then his face fell and he said, "I… overheard your conversation with Yoshi," he added. "It is-"

He was cut off by a loud snort behind him. "Spying more like," said a voice.

The two adults turned, and up in the trees the not awake turtles all nearly had heart attacks as Karai stepped out of hiding and walked over to them.

Saki looked outraged. "What?!" he snapped at the teenage girl who had the gall to interrupt him.

"You heard me," said Karai. "I saw you earlier hiding under the bridge. You were spying on those two like some kind of creeper. And now you're following her like a stalker in the dark. Not exactly the most chivalrous behavior if you ask me."

Tang Shen looked alarmed, and edged away from Saki slightly. While she didn't know the girl, the accusations she was making made sense, how else would Saki have reached her so quickly when Miwa started crying.

Saki saw this and was even more enraged. "I had a right to be concerned!" he snarled at Karai. "There have been dangerous yokai in these woods recently and-!"

He was cut off again as Karai scoffed. "Those aren't yokai, you idiot," she snapped. "Those are my stupid little brothers doing cosplay. Or at least they _were_ until you scared them off. Speaking of which…" With a lightning fast strike, Karai punched Saki in the face hard enough to send him sprawling on the ground. "That was for almost killing my brothers," she said angrily.

Up above, her turtle brothers gaped at the sight of their most hated enemy groaning on the ground from their sister's punch.

"Best. Sister. Ever!" whispered Mikey, to which the rest all nodded in agreement.

Karai then turned to Tang Shen and smiled kindly. "Want some company getting away from this creep?" she asked.

Tang Shen was now looking at Saki with a far less trusting expression, and nodded. "Yes please, if you don't mind," she said, and the two turned to leave.

From a few feet away, Yoshi covered his mouth to muffle his snickers at the sight of his brother on the ground. He would be having words with Saki in the morning about what the girl had accused him of, but for now he had to laugh at the sight of his master of ninjutsu brother knocked flat by a slim teenage girl.

* * *

**35.12 2003 Verse (Continued from 33.1) **_Requested by Anonymous_

After the chewing out Mikey12 had gotten from Leo for locking him in a closet with Karai, the three 2003 turtles hoped that would be the end of his match making attempts.

It wasn't.

One day while Casey and April were visiting the Lair, Casey convinced Raph to have a motorcycle race with him and Leo went with him to supervise. This left the other two turtles alone in the Lair with April and Master Splinter.

The three of them came back to find that Mikey had struck again, and this time shoved both Don and April into a closet, and refused to let them out.

Casey was not amused at this attempt to set Don up with his girlfriend, and it took both Raph and Leo grabbing his arms to keep him from trying to pummel the orange wearing turtle.

Finally, Mikey reluctantly let the two out, and April led the irate Casey out of the Lair without further incident.

The three 2003 turtle then took Mikey aside and tried to talk to him about his match-making techniques, but they could all tell that what they were saying was going in one ear and out the other.

Giving up, Don had one last question that needed answering.

"Master Splinter, you were here the whole time. Why didn't _you_ let us out?" Don asked his Sensei, looking put out.

Master Splinter gave him a wry smile. "I saw it as good training to see if you and April could utilize a way out of your predicament without outside assistance. A ninja must be a skilled master of escape."

Raph snickered at the looks on Don and Leo's faces as they both realized that they had failed in that regard.

"That," Master Splinter continued, "And I was able to watch my stories without you showing April that infernal machine in your lab," he said, pointing to Don's newest invention that he had been intending to show the redhead. "The sound it makes gives me a headache."

Don frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Et tu, Sensei."

* * *

**35.13 2003 Verse (Continued from 33.6) **_Requested by Guest and Anonymous_

When the time came to begin weapons training for the three not awake Super Turtles, the four local turtles all eagerly waited to see what Master Splinter had chosen their weapons to be. They already knew from Don that Graviturtle used a kusarigama but the other three were a mystery, and Splinter and Grav weren't talking.

It seemed Master Splinter was enjoying keeping his four original sons in anticipation, as he took his time to bequeath each of their weapons as well as Grav's first before finally turning his attention to the last three.

Walking down his row of sons, Master Splinter stopped in front of Griddex to give him his weapon. "My son," he said. "I present to you these gauntlets as your weapon."

He then presented Grid with a set of gauntlets that had built in shuko spikes and blades jutting out from the sides. The large brick-like turtle took them and slipped them on his wrists to find they were a perfect fit.

"Your greatest asset is your strength, my son," Master Splinter continued. "May these weapons serve you well, and add ferocity to your blows."

Grid grinned up at his Sensei and thanked him.

Master Splinter next stood before Shellectro, and instead of handing him a single weapon, he instead gave the electric turtle a belt filled to the brim with every type of shuriken and throwing knife imaginable.

"You, my son, are as swift and powerful as lightning itself," said Master Splinter as Shelly examined the collection. "But such power has its limits, and sometimes it may be hard for your lightning to strike in the particular place you wish it to."

Shelly beamed up at his the rat as he caught on to what he was saying. "I get it," he said brightly. "I can use all these knives as lightning rods to guide my shocks. That way they hit right where I want them too."

Master Splinter smiled down at him and nodded, making Shelly practically hug the belt to his chest.

Finally, Master Splinter stood before Blobboid, who looked back up at him eagerly. "You, my son, have great potential to wield several weapons," the rat said. "The nature of you powers would allow you to conceal however many you wish within you form, or to create your own from your body."

BB preened at the praise, but still watched his father eagerly to see what he decided on.

"I intend to train you in a variety of weapons in the future," Master Splinter continued. "But for now, I believe we will start with this weapon."

He then held out a pair of tonfa to the liquid like turtle, and BB immediately took them and began spinning them around in his hands, and moving it up through his arm till it was spinning on his head.

The rest of the turtles laughed at the sight of it.

"Show off," called Raph in amusement.

BB stopped spinning his tonfa, and glanced over at the red wearing turtle. "Like you weren't spinning those sai around the second you got them," he said back playfully.

Raph smirked and began spinning his sai again. "Touché."

* * *

**35.14 MB Verse**

When April awoke in the lab the night of her father's death, she didn't hesitate for a moment.

She rushed in to the lab, and arrived just in time to see Sacks corner her father in the lab while flames danced around them.

Both adults looked up in surprise as April rushed in, but before either of them could react, April had flung herself at Sacks, and used the training she'd been getting over the loops (as well as a little boost using the Force to add to her little girl strength) to take down Sacks before he could even blink.

Dr. O'Neil gaped at the sight of his little daughter taking out a full-grown man, but he quickly regained his senses and tried to get her out of the burning lab.

April refused to leave without Splinter and the turtles, so soon the two humans were rushing from the building with the five soon to be mutants in hand.

April smiled as she felt the tiny Leo signal he was awake within her hands. Finally, after so many loops she had her entire family with her, and she couldn't be happier about that fact.

Now she just needed a way to explain those moves to her father, and everything would be perfect.

* * *

**A/N Read, Review, Give Suggestions. Don't forget to check out the next chapter of Same Difference.**

35.1- Well, Don knows Matt is looping, and it looks like the clone'll be filled in soon.

35.2- Raph says "What took you idiots so long?" and Mikey replies, "It's a big city, bro." If he hadn't already over the loops, Raph picked up Japanese while in feudal Japan. In the comics, Mike is able to understand and speak Japanese instinctively as part of his memories of his past life, and that is solid proof for the truth of their reincarnation story.

35.3- Just a funny idea I got.

53.4- The Guest who seems to give majority of my loop ideas (probably tied with Anonymous for sheer number) asked to see Leo as a princess guarded by dragon Karai.

53.5- The Super Turtles do not have their own theme song.

53.6- Both keep. calm. and. smile. on and Guest wanted to see more Gravity Falls.

35.7- nightmaster000 wanted to see more of Usagi getting fought over by the girls. Usagi decided to high tail it out of there and hide, but it doesn't look like his hiding place will last long.

35.8- More of the 1987 Turtles and their phone pranks. Movie Raph is not amused.

35.9- Donatello's not having much luck in the prank calling business, found out and reverse pranked in one, and chewed out in the other.

35.10- Eyes In The Sky wanted to see Bishop be tortured by the Barney Song. Enough said.

35.11- Just something that occurred to me the more I thought about it in the show. Oroku Saki showed up way too fast to 'save' Tang Shen from the turtles. In fact we see Yoshi running towards them _from _the dojo and only arriving just at the end of it. The only way Saki could have gotten there that quickly is if he had been following Tang Shen like a creeper. So much for him being a good guy in the past.

35.12- As requested by Anonymous. Mikey's match-making skills need some work. Maybe next he'll try that with Renet.

35.13- Both Guest and Anonymous wanted to see that loop continued, as well as see which ninja weapons I decided to give the Super Turtles. After much debating I tried giving them each one that would compliment their powers. What do you think?

35.14- I let Miwa get her loops with Tang Shen. I figured I should also let this April get to be with her father as well. I also thought it'd be funny for mini April to take down Sacks single-handed.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	36. Chapter 36

**36.1 1987 Verse **_Requested by Night of StarClan_

Michelangelo was the only turtle awake that loop, and he was fine with that. As much fun as it was to mess with Shredder with the others, being on his own meant he could prank everyone, and no one would see it coming.

No one, that is, except for Master Splinter. Try as he might, Michelangelo could not manage to pull a single prank on his Sensei.

Which didn't make much sense. Sure, Splinter was a great ninja master, but Michelangelo usually managed to land at least one trick on him, but none of his future knowledge was helping him. It was almost as if… wait a minute…

Michelangelo moved to talk to his Sensei while the other three were out getting pizza.

"Like, when did you start looping, Master?" he asked. "And why didn't you tell me? You had to know I knew to dodge all my jokes."

Master Splinter gave the orange wearing turtle a sly smile. "I have been, as you call it, looping for awhile now, Michelangelo."

Michelangelo frowned. "And you didn't tell me because…?"

Master Splinter's smile broadened. "Then it would not be as fun."

Michelangelo groaned. He's heard from some of the other turtles that their Splinters had kept them in the dark about being awake until they figured it out as well. It was some type of test of awareness for their students, as well as a way for the rats to subtly troll them till they figured it out.

* * *

**36.2 2003 Verse (Continued from 6.6)**

Raph and Mikey12 had a lot to get used too upon awakening for their first loop.

Raph had been extremely annoyed at first, but eventually learned to roll with it. This was helped by the fact his knowledge of the future gave him an advantage in the upcoming fights, allowing him to kick more butt than ever before.

Mikey had a bit more of a difficult time transitioning into his new environment. But once the three local turtles convinced him that, no, they were not going to eat his brain, he became far more friendly and learned to adapt.

At least until Renet showed up for her part of the loop.

Mikey had stared at the older woman in the stupid-looking helmet with a heart-broken expression. "You're not Renet," he squeaked out.

Leo, Don, and Raph exchanged glances at this. They had established with their Prime counterparts that the Renet and Lord Simultaneous they had both met were the same people, and the similarities in their adventures came from Renet having a hard time learning from her mistakes, and the necessity of it all for their time streams. But apparently that wasn't the case for this Mikey.

Renet giggled at Mikey's proclamation. "No, sorry Mikey. Your world is, like, a weird anomaly for having a counterpart of me. Me and my Lord Simultaneous both come from the 79th Dimension of Null-Time, and, like, because of that Lord Simultaneous acts as an Admin for all turtle related loops."

Mikey didn't look any happier to hear that, and continued to shuffle his feet on the ground and looked miserable. When he'd heard that Renet was going to show up, he had been excited to see his crush again. To find out it wasn't really her was a big disappointment for him.

"Then how does Mikey here have a counterpart of you?" asked Don

Renet rolled her eyes. "Duh, like I said, it's an anomaly. Instead of being from 79th Dimension of Null-Time, his counterpart of me is just from the future where, like, technology became advanced enough to travel through time. Pretty cool, right?"

But Mikey was still pouting. "Renet doesn't say things are cool, she says they're cold," he griped. "And she's the most awesome Time Master in the history of ever."

Renet frowned. "Hey," she squawked. "Are you saying I'm not awesome?"

Mikey shot her a deadpan look. "Can _you_ punch your way out of a time loop, _and_ take on a hoard of skeleton zombies?"

That shut Renet up, and the other three turtles answered for her with a resounding, "No!"

"Well, mine can," declared Mikey proudly. "She's awesome." He the got a dreamy look on his face as he continued, "And pretty, and funny, and she thinks I'm cute…"

The other four watched the orange wearing turtle ramble on about how much he liked his Renet, before Raph finally had enough.

"Okay, we get it, lover-boy," he said, smacking Mikey on the head. "Now don't we gotta stop Savanti Romero or something?"

Renet, who was looking very put out from Mikey's ramblings, instantly agreed and zapped them to the past to take care of the demon.

* * *

**36.3 Mix Verse (Continued from 24.5)** _Requested by Guest_

Somehow, after their disaster of a show, **Cooking Time with the Leo Five, **TV producers didn't learn their lesson and stuck the five cooking inept turtles onto yet another cooking show.

So now Leonardos Prime, 2003, 1987, MB, 2012 were in another kitchen set next to the Michelangelos Prime, 2003, 1987, 2012, and NM in a show called.** Helping Hopeless Cooking Causes.**

MB April was shoved onto the set, and (despite her griping that she was a news reporter, not a coffee foam game show hostess) she announced that the five Michelangelos had to pair up with the Leonardos and instruct them (but not actually do any thing but instruct and keep hold of a fire extinguisher) in order to cook an edible meal within the hour.

Needless to say, most of the Mikeys paired up with their own brothers to attempt such a feat. All except for Mikey03, who all but jumped into the arms of MB Leo to avoid pairing up with Leo03, leaving his scowling brother to pair up with NM Mikey instead.

Results were mixed to say the least.

The 1987 turtles played to their strengths. Under Michelangelo87's watchful eye, Leonardo87 created a pizza dinner. Though, their choice of toppings was questionable, hot peppers, anchovies and jellybeans.

The 2012 turtles also decided to play it safe, and Leo12 made ramen, which was the only food he was good at making (after shooting down Mikey12's idea of making pizza ramen, of course).

Under the hawk-like gaze of Mikey03 (who was _far_ too used to his Leo's disastrous attempts in the kitchen) MB Leo was able to pull off making a casserole that tasted good so long as you didn't ask what was in it.

The Prime turtles didn't have as much luck as the first three groups, and ended up with soggy grilled cheese sandwiches and burnt tomato soup. Still, it was edible if gross tasting.

Poor NM Mikey was at the end of his rope with Leo03. The blue wearing turtle ended up setting his kitchen space on fire so many times that NM Mikey's fire extinguisher ran out of juice, and he had to borrow the 1987 turtles' one. All Leo03 managed to make was a charred inedible mess.

Needless to say, Leo03 was the first to be eliminated from the game. Unfortunately, as he was leaving the set he passed too close to the kitchen's toaster, which he had miraculously managed to avoid thus far. The hated kitchen appliance exploded and caught the show's set on fire, making everyone need to evacuate the building.

"You really are a hopeless cause," said Mikey03 to his older brother as they all watched the building burn.

The other turtles and April nodded in agreement.

Leo03 just groaned in reply.

* * *

**36.4 2003 Verse (Continued from 35.1)**

Matt was laughing his ass off at the story Mikey had just told him while Don was taking care of his brothers' control chips. The turtles and their Sensei had filled him in on the time loops, and moved on to sharing funny stories of previous loops.

He then sent a wicked grin towards the turtle he'd been cloned from. "Really. You burned down the entire building just by walking by a toaster?"

Leo's face turned red with embarrassment, and instead of answering he stood and stiffly made his way out of the room.

That just made Matt laugh even harder. "Looks like I'm better than you in something after all!" he called after Leo.

Raph chuckled as well. "Yup, cooking, one of the few things that keeps Fearless from being perfect."

Matt's laughter slowly died, and he looked toward the kitchen thoughtfully. He then sent a smirk at Raph. "Go get my original, and bring him back in here," he said. "I suddenly feel like showing off."

Remembering how good his cooking had smelled when spying on him that one loop, Raph eagerly complied, and dragged his pouting brother back into the kitchen.

* * *

**36.5 IDW Verse**

Casey could only stare at the red wearing turtle that had come to his rescue. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked in disbelief.

Raphael87 clapped his hands over his ears, and gave Casey a shit-eating grin. "Watch the language," he said sarcastically, "I have sensitive ears." Then realization dawned on the turtle's face. "I'm guessing you're awake?"

Casey frowned at this _cartoony_ version of his best friend. "Isn't it obvious."

Raphael tapped his chin and looked thoughtful. "Huh, you new?" he asked. "I thought the Booyakasha Casey was the only Casey Jones awake." Glancing around at the apartment and the now unconscious Hun on the floor, he frowned and added, "By the way, which Turtle-Verse am I in? I don't recognize this place, or you, for that matter. I can tell you're Casey Jones, but which Casey Jones?"

Casey frowned. "I'm the Anchor, genius. And what do you mean by Turtle-Verse, or which Casey Jones? I'm the only Casey Jones I know."

Raphael stared at him for a minute then snapped his fingers, and glances over at you. "Looks like I've stumbled into a new world none of the others have found yet," he says dryly. "And I've gotta explain things to this guy, lucky me."

Casey craned his head to see who Raphael was talking to, and saw no one. "Who are you talking to?"

Raphael ignored the question, and pushed Casey onto his couch. "You might want to sit down for this, buddy. I'm about to tell you about the multitude of universes featuring Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

Casey looked at him like he was crazy. The expression quickly turned to bewilderment as Raphael brought out his dimensional portal stick, and began showing him snapshots of the various other dimensions and their counterparts, while explaining how their branch of Yggdrasil was larger than most.

Towards the end, Hun slowly picked himself off the ground and stumbled towards the door. "I've been drinkin' too much," the large man groaned. "I'm seeing talking turtles and holes in the walls like in Loony Toons." Then he slammed Casey's door shut and no doubt went to another bar to drink even more.

For once, Casey actually considered joining him.

* * *

**36.6 Super Turtles Verse (Continued from 32.11) **_Requested by Night of StarClan_

When the time came for Mikey to show up, Master Splinter was unsure of what to expect. As much as he looked forward to seeing his son again, he had no way of knowing if Michelangelo would be awake, or if someone else had taken over his place as Sensei that loop.

He eventually got his answer when Mikey stumbled into the Super Turtles training session, looking confused and clearly not awake.

What surprised Master Splinter the most was the absence of recognition when Mikey looked upon him, making his theory that his son had a different Sensei this loop more plausible.

Though questions of who could be his replacement, and was he treating his sons well constantly warred in Splinter's head as he watched Mikey interact with his four newest sons.

Finally, while discussing counterparts of their worlds, Mikey asked, "Where's your Master Jones, you gotta have one of those?"

Master Splinter felt his jaw drop, and the Super Turtles exchanged confused glances. "Master Jones?" Grav asked, rubbing his ear to make sure he heard right.

Mikey nodded cheerfully. "You know, big guy, hockey mask, a total nutcase, you gotta have one of those."

Master Splinter was horrified at the very idea that his sons grew up under the guidance of Casey Jones, and couldn't keep the expression of such off his face.

Suddenly, Mikey's face morphed from a look of earnest curiosity to gleeful hilarity. "Psych!" he yelled, pointing at Master Splinter as he bust out laughing. "I can't believe you fell for that, Sensei!"

Grav groaned and smacked his forehead, Grid, Shelly, and BB looked utterly confused, and Master Splinter was absolutely livid.

Mikey was oblivious to this as he continued to clutch his sides in laughter. "I finally got one over on you, Sensei," he said gleefully between giggles. Once he calmed down a bit he added, "Don't worry, when we woke up without you as kids we went over to Usagi's world to stay. Usagi's sensei agreed to take us in and train us, and (thanks to some forged papers) Leo's a bonafide Samurai now, but he says he likes being a ninja better. And-"

Mikey broke off as he finally noticed the thunderous expression on his father's face. "- And I'm in big trouble now, aren't I?" he asked rhetorically.

Master Splinter pointed towards a corner and said, "One hundred backflips, _Now!"_

Mikey slumped and went over to the corner to do so. "For the record," he called before he started. "Completely worth it."

"Two hundred!" was Master Splinter's only response.

"Still worth it," Mikey muttered, quieter this time.

The three unawake turtles thought he was nuts.

* * *

**36.7 Mirage Verse**

Prime Raphael picked up his dimensional communicator when he heard it ringing.

"Hi this is Jenny from Thirty-One Flavors, if you can name thirty-one Flavors in thirty-one seconds you can win thirty-one thousand dollars, ready go!" said Donatello87's voice in a peppy falsetto.

Prime Raph rolled his eyes and hung up the communicator without answering.

* * *

**36.8 1987 Verse**

"Three strikes, you're out dude," said Michelangelo with a laugh once Prime Raph hung up on his purple wearing pal.

Donatello scowled at his communicator like it had insulted him. "I'm a genius," he griped. "Why is it so hard to do something as brainless as prank call someone?"

"Maybe you just don't have the touch," said Leonardo. "Now hand it over, it's my turn to try."

Donatello sighed and handed him the communicator, then sequestered himself into his lab.

"Bet you ten bucks he's in there building some machine to do the prank calls for him," said Raph dryly.

Michelangelo scoffed. "That's a sucker's bet, compadre."

"True," said Raphael.

Leonardo got a mischievous gleam in his eyes, and began dialing on the communicator. "Hello, is this Bebop and Rocksteady?" he asked when whoever answered the phone. When he got an affirmative he continued, "Yes, I would like to make a wager if, you're interested…"

Raphael and Michelangelo exchanged gleeful glances. "Guess we know who's paying for pizza tonight," said Raphael with a smirk.

* * *

**36.9 Big Hero 6**_ Requested by majishan_

IDW Raph was never complaining about Donnie's brain getting put into Metalhead again. He now felt nothing but sympathy (and maybe a little envy) for what his brother had gone through. This was all so _weird._

For this fused loop he'd woken up as an inflatable health care robot. One that looked more like a giant marshmallow than anything else, and was nowhere near as well equipped to fight as Metalhead had been. Learning all the medical procedures that had been programed into him was cool, but he was still stuck as a robot that didn't even have lasers, how lame was that.

Still, on the plus side he was a robot that was incredibly strong, that was something he could put to good use.

Tadashi and Hiro stared as 'Baymax' pummeled the Bot Fighters who had been trying to beat up Hiro for hustling them.

Tadashi stared at his creation with a look of utter bewilderment. "I-I didn't program him to do that!" he yelped.

Hiro, meanwhile, cheered Raph on gleefully. Not really paying attention to his brother's exclamation.

Maybe being a marshmallow robot wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

**36.10 Movie Verse **_Requested by Fox Boss_

Even though their two human friends weren't awake for the loops, the turtles felt they needed a vacation away from it all, and (with some careful calculations thanks to Donny) the turtles had just the way to do it.

When April arrived with the Time Scepter, Leo quickly snatched it from her hands and set it down so it couldn't suck anyone into the past before they were ready.

They then stalled April from leaving until Raph could call Casey to come over.

Then, Mikey proposed the two pose for a picture holding the scepter, a strange request, but the humans complied.

On cue, the scepter lit up, and sucked the two into the past, leaving Kenshin and Mitsu in their place.

After explaining things to the two, and sending them on their own vacation around New York, the turtles sat back and relaxed until it was time to go back and fetch their friends and save feudal Japan.

In the distant past, April and Casey freaked out for a bit upon finding themselves there, but eventually relaxed and enjoyed the experience.

Though they did wonder how Donny had managed to book them a stay at a ryokan form hundreds of years in the future.

* * *

**36.11 Gravity Falls (Continued from 35.6)**

When the Pine twins' Great Uncle Ford appeared on the scene, there was a minor adjustment period were the twins had to convince the man that the Hamato mutants were friends and not monsters out to eat their souls or something like that.

They eventually convinced him, but the turtles and snake-girl would still see Ford shooting them suspicious glances whenever they were around.

But when Dipper got his Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons, he fully expected Donnie to want to play with him, as the brainy turtle seemed like the ideal type to enjoy the game even with the math involved.

But much to his disappointment, Donnie turned him down. "Sorry, Dipper," said the purple wearing ninja, "but I've done the RPG thing before, and I _know_ where it's going."

Dipper raised a confused eyebrow at him. "What do you mean, 'you know where this is going'? It's just a game."

Donnie gave him a sympathetic look, and only replied, "For now it is." He then brightened. "Tell you what, I'll go see if Sir Malachi is around, he loves games like that, and I'm sure he'd play with you."

Unfortunately, Sir Malachi proved to be nowhere around, but Dipper still found a playing partner in his Great Uncle Ford.

So when the mutants were invited over to watch the season finale of Duck-tective, none of them were the least bit surprised when Grunkle Stan threw down a magic dice and unleashed the characters from the game into the real world.

Donnie stared unimpressed at Probabilitor the Annoying and his cronies. "Yup," he deadpanned. "Called it."

Raph also groaned at the sight. "Jeeze, it's Mazes and Mutants all over again."

"Only this time with _math!_" wailed Mikey in disgust.

Karai, meanwhile, pulled out her tantō. "Let's just get this over with."

On that day Probabilitor the Annoying's list of weaknesses had the addition of ninja mutants added onto it. It was bumped up to number one before prime statistical anomalies over thirty-seven but not exceeding fifty-one.

* * *

**36.12 2003 Verse **_Requested by starfire2rav_

After the Shredder's defeat at TCRI the city was once again at war.

Don (the only one awake) prepared himself to have the unpleasant first meeting of Karai, complete with Leo and Raph blowing up at each other, and the uncomfortable knowledge that the kunoichi would only end up hating them as the loop went on.

So he was pleasantly surprised when instead of his world's Karai, Karai12 arrived instead, and with out the two goons, or any Foot Clan symbols on her clothes.

"You again?" Don had to ask.

Karai12 flashed him a smirk, which only widened when she saw the confused looks on his brothers and Casey's faces.

"Wanna tar and feather all the bad guys before gift wrapping them for the police?" she asked brightly, holding up a bag of brightly colored arts and crafts feathers and glitter. "I brought enough for everyone."

Raph's face broke into a wide grin at the offer. "Girlie, I like the way you think."

And so they lured all the fighting gangs to one spot and proceeded to dump every sticky quick-drying substance known to man on all of them, then pelted them with brightly colored arts and craft supplies.

By the time they were done, the Foot, Purple Dragons, and the Mob all looked like a rainbow had puked on them, and the police were laughing their heads off when they were called in to unstick them.

As the heroes watched the bag guys get carted away, Mikey threw an arm around Karai's shoulder. "You," he said, pointing his finger in her face, "Are my new best friend. This was the best day ever!"

As he, Raph, and Casey wandered off the celebrate (and Leo followed along to keep them out of trouble), Don went over to Karai. "And… about the Shredder?" he asked.

Karai shrugged. "If he's still around, it has nothing to do with me. Heck, I actively did my best to keep him gone."

Don nodded, and they went to follow the rest. Knowing how wiley their Shredder was, he wouldn't be surprised if he did show sooner or later. But for now he would enjoy the night.

* * *

**36.13 1987 Verse** _Requested by thegirlwholived91_

Master Splinter had been looping for far longer than his students had known he was. But that did not mean he knew all about the time loops, and what to expect when going through them. That he learned afterwards from Michelangelo, and finally got the answers for the many questions he had had.

But even being aware of how strange the loops, and the Turtle Multi-Verse could be did not prepare him for what he had just heard.

He raised a bushy eyebrow at MB April, who was there instead of their own April for that loop. "Your Master Splinter learned ninjutsu from a book. And was able to master it just from that?" he asked incredulously.

April, who was getting used to these sorts of reactions, simply nodded in confirmation.

Master Splinter looked baffled. "Just how _big_ was this book he found?"

A bit surprised by this question, April shrugged, and held her hands at roughly the thickness of the book.

Master Splinter pinched his forehead and looked pained. "I do hope those turtles have since looped into dimensions with Splinters who better know the craft. A book of that size is far to small to contain all that there is to know of being a ninja."

April gave him a helpless shrug. "I'm sure they've got it covered," she said fairly.

"I certainly hope so, Ms. O'Neil," Splinter said. "I certainly hope so."

* * *

**36.14 Prime Verse **_Requested by Anonymous_

"You guys need some love."

The four Prime Turtles stared at Mikey12 like he was insane.

But the orange wearing ninja paid the looks no mind, and instead gave them a bright smile and continued, "Really, where's the love?"

Leo opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off as Mikey shot forward, and suddenly enveloped the three in a bear hug. "Aw," he cooed, "It's right here between my arms!"

"Gonna be one of those loops?" said Don rhetorically from where he was crushed next to Raph in Mikey's grip.

"Gonna be on of those loops," Leo agreed as best he could with the wind being squeezed out of him.

"Great," growled Raph sarcastically.

"How is this my counterpart again?" asked Mike in exasperation.

Mikey still paid their griping no heed, and continued to hug the black and white turtles.

* * *

**A/N Read, Review, Give Suggestions. Don't forget to check out the next chapter of Same Difference.**

36.1- Night of StarClan wanted to see more Splinter wake up to the loops. The problem is, some of the Splinters have already awakened, and just decided not to the turtles about it.

36.2- I have to say, I like Renet12. I still like Renet03 and what we see of her in the comics, I find her hilarious in how ditzy she is. But Renet12 did a lot more for her character than the previous versions. Those Renets mostly acted as damsels in distress for the turtles to save after she inadvertently drags them into her messes. Renet12 still drags them into messes. But she actually helps to get them out too, the only time she's held captive is along _with _the turtles, and her power punches were pretty cool. Plus, Mikey crushing on her is cute. That, and Renet12's helmet isn't as stupid looking as the other two.

36.3- My ever eager Guest asked me to try and have the Mikeys attempt to teach the Leos to cook. As you can see, Leo03 is the worst.

36.4- Poor Leo, I keep poking fun at him for the toaster thing.

36.5- Well, Casey finally knows about the other Turtles, though Raphael87 might not have been the best to introduce him to it.

36.6- Mikey has done what not many a turtle can do, pull a successful prank on Master Splinter. Of course it came at a price. Night of StarClan wanted to see what would happen when Mikey showed up for that loop. Thank you for the good ideas, that was fun to write.

36.7- Raphael is not amused.

36.8- For sucker's bets, call a sucker.

36.9- majishan asked to see a Raph get stuck as Baymax for a loop. The idea was so funny I had to do it. I picked IDW Raph, since he had the hardest time with the Donnie/Metalhead thing and being Baymax would hit home hardest for him. Plus, now IDW Raph can pass for a doctor better than Donnie

36.10- It took awhile, but Fox Boss wanted to see Casey and April switch with Kenshin and Mitsu with the scepter.

36.11- Just an idea I had when I saw the Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons episode of Gravity Falls.

36.12- starfire2rav wanted to see Karai12 replace Karai03. Looks like Karai12 introduced the turtles to a variation of her arts and crafts hobby

36.13- With Splinter87 confirmed to be awake, I can continue with thegirlwholived91's request to see the Splinters' reactions to the source of the MB turtles' ninja training.

36.14- Anonymous thought the Prime turtles needed some love, and Mikey12 is the best person to provide it.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	37. Chapter 37

**37.1 NM Verse**

When a large red monster appeared in Angel Grove, it, like all monsters in the Power Rangers' hometown, began attacking the civilians, intenting to zap them with a red ray that teleported them to Astronema's secret city.

But before it could do any damage, three figures rushed towards it the biggest of the three holding a yellow weapon like thing in his hand.

"Hold it right there!" shouted Bulk as he pointed the weapon like device at the monster. "Don't make me use this!"

The monster backed away in alarm, but as he did so Professor Phenomenus got a better look at the weapon in Bulk's hand and winced.

He then leaned over and said into Bulk's ear, "I hate to tell you this, but that's not an alien blaster."

Bulk pulled the weapon up and looked at it in confusion.

"It's my new toaster," Phenomenus continued, demonstrating how it worked, and making bread pop up out of the slits.

Bulk and Skull shared a look that said quite plainly 'We're screwed'.

The monster laughed when he heard that, and began making his way towards them, determined to make them his first victims.

Suddenly, Leo03 ran up to Bulk, snatched the toaster away from him and threw it at the monster.

The toaster exploded on impact, destroying the monster so thoroughly that it couldn't even be brought back to grow giant-sized.

Bulk, Skull, and Phenomenus gaped as they tried to make sense of what they'd just seen. But by the time they'd snapped out of it to look around, Leo had already vanished from sight.

"Did a giant turtle just use that toaster as a bomb to destroy the monster?" asked Skull in disbelief.

Bulk nodded, looking bewildered.

"Oh good, I thought I was seeing things," said Skull in relief.

Watching from a rooftop above, the still unawake local Raphael whooped at the sight of the smoldering monster. "Best order you ever gave, making us move here," he called back to Leo03 as he climbed up to join them.

After clearing up all their enemies in New York, Leo had thought it might be a good idea to move to Angel Grove, since that was where the action with the Power Rangers was centered, and thought it would be a better use of their time to help fight the monsters.

Venus and Donny were also looking at the smoking crater with interest. "So that is your infamous exploding toaster trick," said Venus thoughtfully. "Did you ever consider that someone may have put a curse on you to cause that to happen."

Donny scoffed at the idea of a curse, but had long since learned to hold his tongue about his distaste for magic.

"It's not some trick," said Leo, covering his face in embarrassment, and still in denial about his toaster problems.

"Then why'd you go over there and throw it?" Mikey asked.

Leo flushed and muttered, "Don's been using toasters as bombs, and he got me in the habit of throwing them."

The other three awake turtles burst out laughing at that, and Raph just looked at them in confusion. "Wait, when did this happen?" he asked.

Leo just groaned. "Don't ask."

* * *

**37.2 2012 Verse**

A currently unawake April was talking with Karai in the kitchen, but they both looked up in surprise as Mikey trudged into the room.

"Bad loop?" Karai asked, recognizing the look on her brother's face.

Ignoring the confused expression on April's face, Mike sat on a stool and nodded. "I was at Freddy's again," he said with a traumatized shudder. "Only this time there were no doors and a lot more animatronics after my brain…"

Karai sent him a sympathetic look, and made her way to the fridge. "One helping of comfort food, coming up," she said.

April was confused what was going on, but whatever is was she could tell it really had upset her turtle friend. Trying to lighten the mood, she said, "Let me guess, your comfort food is pizza, right?"

"Nah," muttered Mikey as he slumped against the counter and traced shapes onto it with his finger. "Not this time."

In the time she'd known him, April had never known the orange wearing turtle to turn down pizza. Now she had to know what this mysterious comfort food was.

She was incredibly surprised when Karai set a plate of freshly cut cucumbers in front of Mikey, and the turtle began popping them into his mouth, his expression brightening with each bite.

"Just like Mom makes," he quipped half-heartedly to Karai.

Ignoring that April looked more lost then ever, Karai nodded and helped herself to a cucumber slice. "Yeah, just like."

Neither sibling could wait for the next loop with their mother in it.

* * *

**37.3 MB Verse **_Requested by Fox Boss_

Mikey and Donny stared as Leo took on the Shredder in his mechanically armored glory almost single-handed.

That was impressive enough, but the real cause for their staring stemmed from the fact that Leo was currently glowing and covered in bright blue lines as he wailed on the Shredder with Raph occasionally throwing a punch in, but otherwise looking pissed.

"Show off," Raph growled. He had not yet been able to master the chi powers that the 2003 turtles had been teaching them, even though he had been at it longer.

Leo only flashed him a superior look as he dealt the final blow, making the Shredder collapse to the ground.

Mikey immediately ran over to Leo babbling about how awesome that fight had been, and Donny trailed after him speculating about how the glow may have come from some odd side effect of their mutation.

But as the turtles turned to leave, the Shredder suddenly surged to his feet and ran at Leo with his blades flashing.

Only to be sucker punched though a wall by a suddenly glowing Raphael.

When Raph noticed he'd finally gotten the glow, he let out a whoop and began celebrating.

Mikey and Donny just looked gob smacked, but Leo nodded with a proud expression. "About time you got that," he said.

Raph stopped celebrating and glared at him. "Bite me, Leo."

* * *

**37.4 Usagi Verse**

As Usagi was led away by Kitsune to get lunch, he subtly sent a signal to four pairs of white eyes watching from the shadows to follow Kitsune's friend and partner in crime, Noodles.

One of the shadows nodded, and they all took off after the soba salesman.

Relaxing marginally, Usagi allowed himself to be dragged by Kitsune into a tavern to catch up on events since they'd last met.

Noodles, meanwhile, went along his usual rout through the town, selling soba to whoever had not yet heard of his reputation for making bad noodles.

But then the mute gentle giant found himself cornered by a mob of local police.

"There he is!" yelled one of the mob.

"Take him alive!" yelled another.

So with a cry the mob descended upon Noodles, attacking him without reason or prejudice.

Or at least they tried to. Before they could reach the soba seller a cloud of purple smoke erupted from the ground before them, blocking Noodles off from view.

Noodles looked around the fog fearfully, but then he felt someone's hand grasp his own free one.

Through the blinding smoke he caught sight of a turtle wearing a blue mask over his equally blue eyes. The turtle held a finger to his lips, and gently led Noodles away from the panicking crowd. "Usagi sent me," he whispered. "Come on, we'll get you to safety."

Noodles became aware of more turtle ninjas surrounding him, one of them with a red mask moving to help him carry his portable soba stand, and the other two keeping an eye on the mob, and throwing down eggs to keep the smoke thick.

Unsure, but believing that these turtles would be better than whatever the mob had had in store for him, Noodles followed Leo12's lead, and the turtles led him down several back alley ways until they were safely hidden behind some houses.

"I'll go get Usagi," said Leo to his brothers. "You guys make sure that mob doesn't come back."

"You got it," said Mikey cheerfully, and the other two nodded as well.

Leo quickly made his way to the tavern Usagi and Kitsune had gone to, and quickly explained what had happened to them. Kitsune was so distraught over what had nearly happened to her friend that she rushed out of the tavern to where the others were hiding without even bothering to question how an honorable samurai like Usagi was friends with a ninja like Leo.

Usagi paid for his and Kitsune's meal, and then hurried out after them. Leo fell into step beside him.

"Thank you, my friend," said Usagi gratefully. "Without intervention, as I have done many times by now, Noodles would have been blamed for crimes he did not commit, and be sentenced to death despite his innocence."

Leo grimaced at the thought, and nodded. "So now we just need to let the real culprit get caught, and we're done here?" he said.

Usagi nodded. "Indeed, though that task will fall to us and your brothers, it would be far better if Kitsune and Noodles leave the town tonight for their own safety.

When they caught up to Kitsune, she had reached the hiding spot, and was staring in surprise at the sight before her.

Mikey (after trying some of Noodle's bad tasting soba) had decided to convert the gentle giant's portable noodle cart into a pizza cart, and was happily teaching Noodles to cook pizza with Raph and Donnie being forced into taste testing each attempt.

Kitsune laughed at the sight. "I see you've made some new friends, Noodles," she said brightly.

Noodles just smiled at her and offered her a pizza.

* * *

**37.5 IDW Verse**

Raph pinched his forehead between his eyes as he listened to what Casey had to say at the start of his next loop awake.

"So you're telling me, that not only is this looping thing going on, but there is also an entire multiverse of counterparts of me and my family that's just sitting on a really big branch of the tree?" he said in disbelief.

Casey nodded, mostly just grateful his own Raph was back. "That's what the short pudgy version of you said," he said. "And he had this weird flashlight thing that opened portals to prove it."

Raph groaned, and rubbed his forehead. "I hate this looping stuff," he grumbled.

Casey nodded. "I know the Ghostbusters said to roll with it, but this is seriously getting way too weird."

All of a sudden, a swirling portal opened in Casey's living room, and a light green and blue-eyed version of Mikey poked his head through it.

"Whoa," said Movie Mikey gleefully. "Cowabunga Raph was right, there is a new world here." He then smiled and waved at the room's two gob smacked occupants. "Hi, I'm Go Ninja Mikey, what's your catch phrase?" he asked as he stepped out of the portal.

Raph managed to pick his jaw up off the ground to ask, "Catch phrase?"

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, we all have different ones (well, except for the Big and Super turtles, but they're _BIG_ or _SUPER_ so they don't need one), it's how we tell which world we're from."

Casey and Raph exchanged glances at the absurdity of the statement, and at a loss of what to answer.

"My brothers and I never really had a particular catch phrase," Raph admitted reluctantly.

Mikey frowned. "Well, then what's something you've got that's different from the others?" he asked.

Raph opened his mouth to retort that how was he supposed to know what was different, when Casey piped in, "He and his family were reincarnated from a family in feudal Japan."

Raph glared at his best friend for opening his big mouth, and Casey just shrugged helplessly.

But Mikey beamed and nodded. "Alright then, you guys are the Reincarnated Turtles." Then before Raph could protest to the name, Mikey shoved a portal stick and two dimensional communicators into Casey's hands. "Here, Cowabunga Raph didn't have an extra portal stick or communicator, but Ninja Time Don has been mass producing them, so you can use these ones. Everyone's worlds and numbers are programed in already, and you can call anytime if you've got questions and need help."

He then slumped. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get beat up at a birthday party, _again," _the orange wearing turtle groaned as he pulled out his own portal stick and vanished.

Casey and Raph exchanged glances, and looked at the equipment Movie Mikey had just dropped off for them.

"I'm stuck with that name now, aren't I?" Raph deadpanned.

"Looks like it, buddy," said Casey wryly.

"Great," said Raph, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

* * *

**37.6 2012 Verse**

The turtles let themselves be led into Stockman's Maze of Doom trap. After all the loops they'd been through, the place had practically become a fun obstacle course, rather than a deathtrap, and they had fun seeing who could get through it first.

That all changed when instead of lasers shooting at them, they were instead confronted with a man covered in metal with a long green cloak.

Dogpound let out a snort at the sight of him. "Who's he supposed to be?" he asked mockingly.

"The monster of my Maze of Doom," said Stockman over the speakers, sounding way too gleeful. "Victor von Doom!"

The cloaked man then shot forward and took out Dogpound within the time it took for the turtles to blink.

As the man turned his attention to Fishface, the turtles pulled out their weapons, and prepared for battle.

They could tell that _this _Maze of Doom might actually live up to its name.

* * *

**37.7 Usagi Verse **_Requested by kyuuryuu13_

Usagi sat waiting for his ship to arrive. After thousands of loops of wandering, Usagi was confident that he had seen everything Nippon had to offer, and had already taken steps to keep most of the catastrophes he encountered on his travels from happening.

With all this done, he wished to see more of what his world had to show. He had already traveled from his home country several times over the loops. But now he sought to travel even farther than he had ever had before.

And he didn't plan to do it alone.

Behind him, he heard the now familiar sound of a portal opening. He turned and smiled as the 2003 turtles stepped through to join him on the docks.

"You are just in time, my friends," he said, pointing out across the water. "The ship has just come over the horizon. Soon we will be on our way."

Mikey grinned. "Wha Hoo!" he cheered. "World Tour here we come!"

Don nodded in agreement. "It'll be fascinating to see the world in this time period. And after we're done here we can take the same rout around our world to see how much things change."

"Sounds like a plan," said Leo with a nod.

"Indeed," agreed Usagi. "Such travels sound most interesting. Even if we will likely have to continuously hide."

Raph shrugged. "I'm just hoping we get some butts to kick along the way."

"With _our _luck, Raph," said Don with a raised eye-ridge. "It's pretty much guaranteed."

Raph smirked. "Nice."

Just then the ship arrived in port, and the samurai and his four ninja friends set off on their next adventure.

* * *

**37.8 Super Turtles Verse**

"For the record, I blame you," said Grid to BB.

The blob like turtle wilted under his older brother's glare, but could blame him for it.

It had been his bright idea to send the Sliver to an insane asylum instead of prison like they usually did in hopes that the doctors there could make him less evil, and a better rat like they knew his counterparts to be.

Unfortunately, the Sliver had merely bided his time at they asylum and amassed an army of insane followers to help him escape and wreak havoc on Megatropolis.

"I was just tying to make him a better father to us," said BB sadly as he and the rest of his brothers as they prepared themselves to go out and contain the problem.

Shelly and Grid shared sympathetic glances, but couldn't think of anything to say so they left the room in silence.

But Grav hung back, and placed a comforting hand on Blobboid's shoulder. "I know how you feel, little brother," he said comfortingly. "After I first met Master Splinter, I spent I don't know how many loops trying to get the Sliver to change. But he never did, and the loops more often than not ended badly for my attempts. If there's one constant in the multi-verse, it's that he will never change."

BB sniffed slightly, and asked, "Then why'd you let me try?"

Grav looked away. "I guess a part of me hoped that you'd be able to get through to him, even though I never could. But mostly because I knew you had to see for yourself what happens when you try."

BB nodded solemnly, "I guess if you had just told me, I'd have still tried anyway," he admitted.

Graviturtle looked back at his brother and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "The Sliver may never change," he said. "But that doesn't matter. We _have _a father in Master Splinter, and I wouldn't want him any other way."

BB brightened marginally, and said, "Next loop we wake up as kids, wanna take the others and runaway to father's dimension and be raised by him again?"

Grav grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**37.9 2003 Verse**_ Requested by ChangelingRin_

When Don woke up in a cardboard box as an un-mutated sea turtle along side his brothers he knew he was in for an interesting loop.

Listening in to what was happening outside the box told him all he needed to know. Apparently he and his brothers were being sold in a black market deal to some rich collector with a preference for endangered pets.

Just as Don was starting to wonder if he would have to endure the entire loop in an aquarium, the sound of the police arriving brought a new twist to this predicament.

The black market dealer holding their box dropped them as he tried to make a run for it. Don found himself in the dizzying sensation of falling through a storm grate along side his brothers.

But as he fell, he happened to get a look at where they were, and more importantly, what was resting next to the storm grate.

It looked like the deal had been going down outside a TCRI warehouse, and some crates belonging to the utroms were stacked outside of it, and were sitting right next to the grate.

As Don and his brothers landed in darkness, he heard the sound of the police firing on one of the escaping dealers, hitting the TCRI crate instead.

The bullet when right through the crate, and the contents began leaking out. Glowing green ooze began raining down the drain around the four baby sea turtles, and Don knew full well what would come of it.

But where was…?

On cue, a small, grey rat crawl out of the shadows to look down at them all. After a moment of deliberation, the furry creature rolled a coffee can over to them, and began lifting them into it one by one, also getting covered in ooze as he did so.

Don settled in the cramped can next to his brothers, and wondered what his mutation would be like now if he was a different turtle species.

One thing was for sure, it was going to be shell learning to use his weapons with flippers.

* * *

**37.10 2012 Verse (Continued from 34.6) **_Requested by Guest_

When Leo woke as a turtle tot being cared for by Tang Shen, he had been thrilled and terrified at the same time.

After letting Karai know he was awake, he was anxious to get to know his mother, but at the same time he was terrified that she wouldn't like him.

After all this was _**Tang Shen**_, the love of Master Splinter's life, and the mother Karai looked up to so much. If she didn't like him, he'd be devastated.

Even though they'd met Tang Shen in the past before, it had only been for a short time. It wasn't enough time to really get to know her, _and _she had met him as one of the 'kappa' brothers there to warn her of danger, not as her own son.

Fortunately for him, Karai picked up on his anxiety and smacked him on the head for it.

"Leo, I've been awake for this loop since the day Father came home as a rat carrying you four in a cardboard box," she said bluntly. "Trust me when I say Mother _adores_ you and the others. Just go talk to her, you'll see."

With that she shoved the blue wearing turtle in their mother's direction and yelled, "MOM, LEO WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

Leo shot her a dirty look, and gulped nervously as Tang Shen made her way towards them.

"What is it, Leonardo?" she asked kindly.

Leo was aware of Karai taking off to leave them to it, and he shuffled his feet nervously. "Mother?" he asked hesitantly. "You like us… me… right?"

Tang Shen blinked at him in bewilderment, before kneeling down and pulling him into a tight hug. "Of course I do, you are my beloved Leonardo. I would not give up you or your siblings for the world."

Leo smiled into Tang Shen's shoulder, and hugged her back in relief.

Tang Shen pulled back, and asked, "Now, what brought this on?"

Leo cringed, and tried to come up with an answer, but before he could, he and Tang Shen were distracted by a jealous looking Raphael storming up to them.

"Don't worry about it, Mother," Leo said quickly, pulling away. "And it looks like Raphie wants you to hug him too."

Tang Shen complied, and pulled the red wearing tot into a hug as Leo beat a hasty retreat.

He hurried back over to Karai, who had been watching the whole thing with an amused expression.

"Saved by Raph the mama's boy," she said teasingly.

Leo nodded in agreement as Raph shot the two of them a withering look for calling him a mama's boy again, but was otherwise unwilling to pull out of Tang Shen's hug.

* * *

**37.11 2012(ish) Verse (Continued from 35.4)** _Requested by_ _VanishingGuest_

Leo and Karai quickly found that playing 'princess captured by dragon' got old really fast, and eventually Karai agreed to let Leo out of the tower, and they'd go explore this fairy tale version of their world.

Or at least that had been the plan, until the two had gone out of eyesight of the tower. The second Leo's prison had vanished over the horizon, there had been a 'poof' and both Leo and Karai found themselves back at the tower in their respective positions. Any and all further attempts to leave were met with similar results.

After some searching, Leo found that there was some sort of spell on the tower, and until some dashing hero came to rescue the fair princess (i.e. Leo) and make her his bride, than there would be no leaving the area for either of them.

Predictably, neither mutant was thrilled by this discovery. But since the only way out was for Leo to marry some guy (an option neither was touching with a ten foot poll), they were pretty much stuck there.

So Karai and Leo had to get creative in trying to entertain themselves, and hope that the loop would end quickly.

Their most common source of entertainment came from those who arrived to 'rescue' Leo. So far they'd had Stockman, Bradford, Xever, Stockman again, the Pulverizer, Snakeweed, Kraang Subprime, Tiger Claw, Stockman for a third time, and Spider Bytez.

"Why is it only the bad guys come to rescue me?" Leo had to ask in a fit of irritation as Karai sent Spider Bytez flying till he was just a twinkle among the stars. "What's so wrong with me that none of the good guys come to rescue me?"

Karai shot Leo a highly amused look. "Don't complain, princess," she said with a laugh. "Face it, if one of the good guys, like say Casey or Leatherhead came and asked you to marry them, would you ever be able to look at them the same way again."

Leo turned greener than she usually was at the thought. "Good point," she admit as she stared out at the night sky from her tower. Seeing a shooting star, she felt compelled to say, "Still, I wish one of our brothers would show up."

It could have been her imagination, but Leo could have sworn the shooting star glowed brighter for an instant as she said her wish.

A second later a bright glow came from within the tower behind her. Leo wheeled around to see what it was, and Karai peered though one of the windows as well.

The glow came from a bight spot in the room. It kept getting brighter and brighter until it took the shape of a person.

When the glow faded, Raphael stood before them, just as feminine as Leo, and wearing a blue fairy costume, complete with magic wand and glittering butterfly wings.

When Raph opened her eyes and realized what she was wearing, she shrieked, "Not AGAIN!" along with a string of foul language that would have made hair curl, if anyone there had had hair.

It was painfully clear that Raph was awake, and Leo and Karai explained the situation to her the second she stopped ranting.

Raph was far from pleased to see that she had apparently been given the roll of the Blue Fairy to grant Leo's wish. She then agreed to go explore the world in hope of finding a way to get Leo out of the tower without him having to marry a villain ("Not even you have taste that bad, Leo").

So the next morning (and after finding the fairy costume didn't come off anymore than Leo's princess dress) Raph set out to try and find a solution.

Leo and Karai had just settled down to discuss how they would entertain themselves that day when there was a 'POOF', and Raph appeared in the tower again, just as Leo always did when she tried to leave.

This apparently occurred to Raph as well, because she looked around in disbelief before muttering one phrase that summed up the whole situation nicely. "Aw fuck."

Looks like Leo was getting a roommate after all. Joy.

* * *

**37.12 IDW Verse. **

Casey noticed his new dimensional communicator ringing. Hesitantly, he answered it and wondered what the Turtle-Verse had in store for him now.

"IT'S THE CIRCLE OF LIFE!" bellowed a voice he recognized as Raphael87 on the other end.

The line was then cut, and Casey was left to listen to the dial tone as he stared at the communicator in disbelief.

The next time he saw Raph, he made sure to tell him his counterpart was really weird.

* * *

**37.13 2012 Verse**

Raph rubbed his temples as he looked over the latest Spike replacement. Next to him Leo was trying not to laugh at the look on his face.

It had been awhile since Raph's pet turtle had been swapped out for someone else, and he had naïvely hoped that that meant the end of it.

But no, once again his pet turtle had been swapped out for a human, and this one was way weirder than the others had been.

"So, you're all, like, ninjas?" the scrawny dark haired boy asked.

Raph grunted in acknowledgement.

The boy frowned. "Well, my Uncle Bulk's been training me to be a Samurai, does that mean we gotta be enemies?" he asked.

Raph looked the kid up and down, and scoffed to himself. He'd never seen anyone who looked less like a samurai. And with how clumsy he'd proven to be in the short time he'd known him, he highly doubted this Uncle Bulk's training methods.

Seeing Raph's face, Leo stepped in and said, "Er, no, we know a samurai. A rōnin named Miyamoto Usagi. Ninjas can be friends with samurai so long as they're on the same side."

Spike thought that over, and nodded happily. "That makes sense. And if I pick up any new ninja moves, that could only help my training, right?"

To emphasize his point, Spike began doing a montage of silly looking fighting moves, and making the two turtles exchange glances.

"Something tells me the Pulverizer is going to get a new best friend this loop," said Leo dryly.

"Really, what was your first clue," Raph responded sarcastically as the boy in front of them tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his face.

* * *

**37.14 2003 Verse**

The Necro Monster lay in wait under the Vopelhart manor for its next victim to arrive. As always it sent out its siren call to the greedy and corruptible to come and feed it.

When the turtle in a purple mask arrived searching for one of its more recent victims, it didn't think much of it. Victims were victims, and the monster was not picky about its food, even if the turtle did carry the accursed spear with the intent to slay it.

But the monster was not expecting that when it sent out its tentacles to capture the turtle, that instead of being caught in its grasp, the turtle suddenly changed into a dragon that could contend with the monster in size. Any attempt to snare it was met with the monsters appendages being ripped off, and the dragon getting closer and closer to its weak spot with the spear carried in its claws.

In desperation, the creature sent out its call to the dragon, trying to bring him under its control. But to the monster's surprise and horror, the dragon proved to be immune to its hypnotic offering, and instead reared up over the Necro Monster's head, and stabbed the spear through its head.

For a brief instant before the monster died, it felt the same paralyzing fear that it had taken such pleasure in inflicting upon its own victims, but the moment was brief and monster shriveled up and withered away.

Donatello set fire to the monster's remains for good measure, then returned to his regular turtle self, and went over to where Angel's brother Ryan was being held.

He pulled the young man free from his pod, and began the trek back out of the building.

Don shot a glance back at where the monster had slept for centuries, before leaving the cavern to the daylight above. Even after so many loops, the experience down there never failed to unnerve him. But that creature couldn't be allowed to continue its reign of terror, and so long as he had to, he'd put it out of their misery.

He was just glad he could spare his brothers the experience most loops. That was one nightmare he'd protect them from repeating as long as he could.

* * *

**A/N Read, Review, Give Suggestions. Don't forget to check out the new chapter of Same Difference.**

37.1- I was re-watching some Power Rangers in Space episodes, and thought of this when Bulk and Skull tried to fight a monster with a toaster in the episode Mission To Secret City, Part 1. Since that is the season that Next Mutation crossed over with, I thought this might work. Poor Leo and his toaster troubles.

37.2- Tale of the Yokai. It should be renamed Attack of the Feels. After all that, I have a headcanon that Mikey started eating cucumbers as comfort food.

37.4- The story about Noodles and Kitsune is a sad one. In the comics, they don't manage to save him, and Kitsune is devastated about it. They manage to avenge him, but only after he is executed for crimes he didn't commit. I decided to save him, and had the 2012 turtles help with it. They hadn't really been to Usagi's world yet, and they're the best when it comes to vanishing acts.

37.5- Movie Mikey proving the multi-verse exists, and giving the IDW turtles new toys. Looks like they're all caught up.

37.6- Random idea I had after seeing one of the commercials for the new Fantastic 4 movie. I haven't seen the actual movie, and from the reviews, I think I'll wait for it to come out on DVD

37.7- This is only the first part of kyuuryuu13's request. The request was for the turtles to go on an adventure during the loops. This is just the start of it, and I'll add more to it as I think of things. Suggestions on where to go and what to do would be helpful.

37.8- I can see the Super Turtles attempting to try and turn Sliver good, especially after meeting Master Splinter, and seeing how their father could have been.

37.9- ChangelingRin wanted to see a loop of the turtles as sea turtles in New York, rather than under the ocean. I'll continue it later with more on the post mutation problems.

37.10- Guest wanted to see Leo bonding with Tang Shen. I think that without the whole, messing up the course of time thing to worry about, Leo would be a lot more self-conscious about Shen's opinion of him. As I've said, Shredder, Splinter, and Karai all put her on a pedestal, and Leo would worry someone as reveared as her wouldn't like him. Plus, he's never had a Mom before, so such a thing is a new experience to him.

37.11- VanishingGuest wanted to see a continuation of Princess Leo in the tower. So Raph the Blue Fairy (like in Pinocchio) came to grant her wish. Now Raph can't leave either.

37.12- And the prank callers strike again. Poor Casey has not been warned about them, so he had no clue what was going on.

37.13- Looking over some of the Power Rangers seasons I haven't watched yet, I found out that Skull's son in the Power Rangers Samurai season was named Spike. This gag is not dead, I'm just having a harder time finding Spike replacements. And I forgot for a few chapters

37.14- Re-watched Darkness Within. A very creepy episode, and its cool to see how close they could get to depicting hell and still get away with it.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	38. Chapter 38

**38.1 2012 Verse**_ Requested by Guest_

Since awakening for the loops, Casey had been slowly growing used to the extra weirdness that came with it.

So he eventually learned to roll with it when Raph03 took the place of his best friend that loops. He even managed to become good friends with the red wearing turtle when he discovered Raph's love of racing on his motorcycle.

And so it finally came to the event the two had been looking forward to all loop. Out on one of the unused roads of North Hampton, with Raph on his bike, and Casey in his hotrod ready to race.

Mikey cheerfully waltzed between the two vehicles, and held up a pair of paper fans in each hand.

"On your mark…" he yelled, and both racers gunned their ignitions. "Get set… GO!"

Both vehicles shot past the turtle so fast that Mikey was knocked onto his shell from the back draft.

From a vantage point up above, Leo, Karai, and April cheered as they watched the racers fly down their track.

At the finish line, Donnie stood there next to a camera rigged to take a picture of the winner.

As the two hotheads got closer, he activated it, and the camera clicked rapidly, but it was clear who the winner was.

Casey let out a groan of defeat as Raph's bike crossed the finish line before his hot rod, even though he was a close second.

Seeing the disappointment on his face, Raph gave him an understanding look as he took off his helmet. "Don't get to bent out of shape, kid," he said (despite Casey's numerous demands that he not be called kid). "I've had this bike since the loops started, and with all that me and my Don have been through, we've been able to spice it up way more than any tech this century can duplicate."

"And no," he added, seeing the eager look on Donnie's face, "you can not take apart my bike just 'cause you're curious. You'll get those loops eventually, or you can call my Don and geek over the schematics."

Donnie pouted, and sulked away to no doubt follow Raph's latter suggestion and call his counterpart.

Seeing that Casey still looked bummed about loosing, Raph pointed out, "Hey, you came pretty close, kid. That's more than anyone's done in awhile."

Casey looked at his Kraang-tech enhanced car, and shrugged. "Well, I guess the Kraang are good for something at least."

Raph smirked. "Give it a few loops of improvement, and we'll have a rematch. Who knows, next time you might even be a challenge."

Casey brightened up at that. "Count on it."

* * *

**38.2 2003 Verse **_Requested by majishan_

Leo awoke to the loop with the smell of smoke wafting in from the kitchen.

He grabbed a fire extinguisher and rushed in to see their toaster on fire, and he quickly put it out.

As he was doing this, Don and Raph12 (who was apparently replacing his own Raph that loop) wandered in to see the mess.

Don sent his older brother an annoyed look. "Leo, you know you're banned from the kitchen. Why'd you come in here?"

Leo shot his brother an annoyed look. "I _wasn't _in here," he said. "I was in the dojo and I smelled smoke."

Don raised an eye-ridge, and Raph snickered at the sight. "Man," said the red wearing turtle. "I'd heard you were bad, but to blow it up from across the Lair is pretty outrageous."

Leo opened his mouth to no doubt deny any fault of his, but before he could, Mikey poked his head into the kitchen waving the remote. "Oh, it's far worse than that, come look." With that he scurried back to the couch and pointed animatedly at the TVs.

The other turtles exchanged confused glances, and followed the orange banded turtle out to see what the fuss was.

They joined Mikey and Master Splinter in front of the TVs to see a reporter telling a breaking news story of how in the last few minutes every toaster in a ten-mile radius of the Lair and simultaneously exploded into flames, leaving everyone baffled.

Master Splinter pinched his forehead and said, "My son, this phenomenon that surrounds you must come to an end. It is getting _ridiculous_."

Leo opened his mouth to protest, but then snapped it shut, and stormed away muttering that he was going to Usagi's dimension for that loop.

"Great idea!" called Don after him. "Toasters hadn't been invented yet, so Feudal Japan should be safe from you."

"So long as he doesn't try to cook with anything else," added Mikey.

Raph could only laugh at the sheer absurdity of it all, and Leo yelled something back to his brothers that had Master Splinter assigning him thirty back-flips as a result.

* * *

**38.3 2012(ish) Verse **_Requested by changeofheart505_

Karai wanted to stuff her fingers in her ears to shut out the annoying noise, but she refrained otherwise she might miss something important about this quest they were being sent on.

Once again, she and her brothers were stuck in a fairy tale alteration of their own world, and for once Raph wasn't dressed as a girl.

The problem was that she was the only one awake, and everyone else was speaking Old English, and it was really starting to get annoying.

Finally, Murakami-san stopped giving them directions, and Leo stepped forward, and held his sword in a noble pose.

"Fear not, good sir Murakami, for we shall vanquish the foul purple dragons who beset thy village, and-GAH"

Leo was cut off from his heroic speech when Karai grabbed him by the back of his shell and began dragging him away. "Let's just go get this over with," she said, fed up with listening to all the dramatics.

"Does thy thinketh our fair sister is speaking oddly?" she heard Mikey whisper to the others as they followed after her and Leo.

"Aye," agreed both Raph and Donnie.

Karai just rolled her eyes. If she was speaking like they were by the end of this loop, she was going to kill someone.

* * *

**38.4 Usagi Verse**

Usagi looked up as he saw what appeared to be a flying egg falling towards the earth and groaned.

Apparently the Martians were arriving early that loop.

Not in the mood to deal with the chaos they brought with them, Usagi pulled out his dimensional communicator, and called a number from one of his more embarrassing loops.

"Sailor Mars?" he said when he heard the phone get answered. "It is Miyamoto Usagi. Would you be so kind as to come to my world for a few minutes, your subjects here are being unruly."

A few minutes later Rei sent the octopus-like aliens fleeing from the planet with their tails between their legs. But to Usagi's horror, she decided to stick around for the rest of the loop, and tease Usagi by hinting at his loop as Sailor Moon whenever his friends were near.

Usagi could only thank his good karma when the loop ended with out Gen awakening, or Rei telling anyone the full story. Though the awake turtles would continue giving Usagi strange looks for many loops to come.

* * *

**38.5 2012 Verse (Continued from 33.5)**_ Requested by Lluvia-the-Wolfgirl_

Murakami-san was extremely confused. The four turtles who were his best customers and the three teenagers that were their friends had apparently gotten into another of their strange adventures.

So it was incredibly unnerving when he heard April O'Neil's footsteps, but then heard Donatello's voice coming from the source. Or to hear Casey Jones' feet implementing Michelangelo's jubilant stride and speaking in the youngest turtle's voice.

But he owed these teenagers much, and was willing to look past the strangeness of their situation (so to speak).

Still, even _he_ could not help but gape in shock when Karai in Leonardo's body said, "I'm guessing it would be too awkward to order turtle soup like this?"

There was a loud thud as Leonardo in Karai's body fell of 'his' stool in a dead faint.

All around him, Murakami-san heard his other customers spitting out their drinks, or chocking on their pizza gyoza as they vocalized their disgust at Karai's suggestion, even though the 'girl' had insisted that it had been a joke.

Murakami informed Karai that he only made a vegetarian variation of turtle soup at his restaurant (he could not bring himself to serve the real thing after meeting the four turtle ninja), and quickly turned back to his cooking as the teenagers chastised the trouble-maker, and attempted to revive Leonardo.

With a small chuckle, the noodle maker shook his head. "Teenagers."

* * *

**38.6 Lord of the Rings Verse **_Requested by numair2304_

Raph groaned when he woke up at the Shire again. As much as he had enjoyed the violence of the loop, he didn't really like being shorter than he already was, and it always took forever for people to start taking him seriously.

Figuring he might as well get things over with, Raph made his way out of Samwise Gamgee's house, and made his way up towards the burrow to see if Frodo remembered him.

Only to be very surprised when he was recognized, only not in the way he had been expecting.

Apparently Leo was taking Frodo's place this time, and had been extremely confused as to what was going on until Raph explained things.

After telling Leo what was going on, and making him swear not to touch the ring with anything shorter than a ten-foot poll (no way that thing was going to try and corrupt _his _brothers on his watch), Raph had a hunch where to find Donnie and Mikey as well.

It turned out he was right, as instead of Merry and Pippin, he found his two brothers in the place of the hobbits, and the four got together to figure out what the heck they were going to do.

Then Donnie came up with a brilliant idea to get rid of the ring in record time. Over the loops he had been upgrading the Turtle Mech, and now it was bigger, far less clunky, and could do many things the original couldn't.

Such as fly at speeds faster than most modern jets.

After using prongs to put the ring into a lead casing, and one quick flight over Mt. Doom in the Turtle Mech, the Hamato brothers were free to explore Middle Earth however they wished.

Meanwhile, all over the planet, the locals were wondering how they went from being on the brink of war with Sauron's forces to him being destroyed and them being at peace practically over night.

* * *

**38.7 2003 Verse (Continued from 35.13)**

"Don't you think your powers are ironic?" asked Mikey to Leo and Grav one night when the three were scavenging in the dump without the others.

The twin turtles shot him a confused look, and Mikey elaborated. "Your powers, Grav, they let you fly around, and make other stuff fly around. Don't you think that's ironic that you're totally at home high up in the air, when Leo used to be afraid of heights?"

Grav sent Leo a surprised look. "You were afraid of heights?" he asked.

"When I was a kid in the baseline, and every kid loop I'm not awake for," admitted Leo, looking embarrassed. "I got over it."

Grav chuckled. "Okay, I admit, that is a little ironic."

* * *

**38.8 IDW Verse **_Requested by majishan_

Master Splinter sat and observed his sons training, as they drilled the recently found Raphael on the ninjutsu moves of their heritage.

Despite his hotheaded nature, Raphael had taken to the forms almost instantly, and was already performing moves that spoke of years of skill rather than a few weeks.

But then Raph suddenly used a move that was not anything Master Splinter had taught him, nor was it even ninjutsu.

Using a swift karate kick, Raph slammed his foot into Mikey's plastron harder than he meant to, and sent the orange wearing turtle sprawling on the ground.

"Raphael!" Master Splinter snapped sternly. "I am aware you are knowledgeable in the art of karate, but this time is for your training as a ninja. As such, you are not to use those moves during ninjutsu practice."

Raphael winced at his father's rebuttal, as it was not the first time he'd heard it. Ever since being Baymax for a loop, he'd had every karate move known to man downloaded into his brain, and found himself slipping those moves in during fights.

"Sorry, Sensei," Raph called to Master Splinter, them moved towards a groaning Mikey to help him up.

Mikey accepted his hand up, but still winced and rubbed where Raph had kicked him. "Ow," he moaned.

Like a switch going off in Raph's head, the turtle blurted out, "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

Mikey shot him a confused glance. "Uh, four, maybe?"

Raph looked his brother over and deduced the cause. "That kick must have bruised you a bit. Come on."

Then to the utter bewilderment of his family, Raph led a startled Mikey out of the practice area and into the kitchen.

Raph then sat Mikey down at the kitchen table, then reached into the freezer for a bag of peas. Wrapping the frozen food in a hand towel, he handed it over to Mikey and said, "Keep this on your chest. Fifteen minutes on, and fifteen minutes off until it stops hurting."

Mikey blinked at him owlishly. "Um, okay bro."

Raph smiled at him. "You have been a good boy. Have a lollipop," he said, pulling said treat out of his subspace pocket and handing it to Mikey.

Mikey gingerly took the candy, and eyed Raph in confusion. "Uh, thanks. But you really didn't have to do this. And where'd you even get the lollipop?"

Back in the practice area, the rest of his family all nodded, and also voiced their interest in wanting to know what had brought all this on.

Raph blinked, and slapped his forehead as he realized what he had just been doing. It hadn't just been the karate that had stuck with him after his stint as a robot. All of Baymax's medical procedures and some of his mannerisms had carried over, making Raph behave more like the passive nurse whenever one of his family or friends was hurt.

Fortunately, the bad guys got no such response (except for Alopex, no matter if she was still in the Foot or not), and he could beat the shit out of them as much as he wanted, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing to suddenly go from kick-ass ninja to doting caregiver at the sound of an "Ow."

Seeing his siblings waiting for an explanation, Raph only shrugged. "Better safe than sorry," he said lamely.

He wasn't all that surprised to overhear Donnie theorizing about him being bi-polar a few days later.

He groaned, and rubbed his head as he hurried away so the others wouldn't catch him eavesdropping. "I had to be the stupid healthcare robot," he grumbled.

* * *

**38.9 2012 Verse**_ Requested by mangakan_

The Prime turtles were unsure what to think of the 2012 Verse when they looped into there instead of the locals. On one hand, it was nowhere near as ridiculous as the 1987 Verse, but on the other it was still much more colorful and upbeat than they were used to.

Their current mission was to sneak into an underwater Kraang base to keep them from poisoning the water supply, and ended up going in the local Donatello's submarine (despite it's irritating use of exercise bikes to power it).

Just as they were getting close, a dark shape darted through the water in front of them.

Leo tensed, and pulled out the periscope to get a better look (ignoring the fact that it was partially made from a toilet). "What was that?" he asked the others, as they all looked out the windows to try and spot it again as well.

The shape shot by again, closer this time.

"Anyone else hearing the theme from Jaws playing in the background?" asked Mike nervously.

Raph scowled. "At least it's too big to be Bloodsucker."

Don shot his brother a look. "We don't know that for sure," he said, making the hotheaded turtle tense in fear.

"Here it comes!" shouted Leo as he saw the shape come flying towards them, revealing itself to be a Loch Ness monster like creature that was cutting through the water like a knife.

The turtles scrambled to find the sub's weapons before it could get to close, but just as Don found the torpedo switch, the entire sub shook as the monster caught them in its grasp.

The turtles froze in anticipation, fearing what the monster had in store for them next, and lamenting that the loop would no doubt end soon.

But the seconds ticked on, and nothing seemed to happen.

Then the turtles were startled when they heard the sound of the monster squealing happily, and the entire sub shook as the creature nuzzled it affectionately.

The four could only gape in befuddlement as they realized what was happening, and the love-sick monster continued its happy coos.

Just then, Leo's communicator rang, and he answered it as if in a daze.

"Oh yeah," said Leo12 through the speaker. "We forgot to mention this, but there's a sea monster in the river that has a thing for Donnie's sub. So watch out for that."

That broke Leo out of his stupor. "You couldn't tell us this five minutes ago?" he snapped into the phone, then held it up so that Leo12 could hear the monster's croons.

"Oh, uh, heehee," said Leo12 as he heard that and quickly hung up.

* * *

**38.10 IDW Verse**

The entire Foot Clan gaped in shock. The Hamato family was just as baffled at the sight before them. Even Stockman had to stare with one foot poised to step out of the door to stare in surprise.

When Master Splinter challenged the Shredder to the Gauntlet, the rat had selected his sons to fight the Shredder's mutant lackeys.

Only for Raph to pummel the four mutants within the first minute.

Raph smirked to himself at their collective disbelief. It looked like these loops were good for something at least. All that time had honed his skills to far greater lengths than they had been. Plus the addition of Karate to his skills made him more unpredictable then just with ninjutsu.

"Don't you have to fight Shred-Head now, Sensei?" Raph asked innocently.

Master Splinter shook himself to come out his surprise. "Er, yes my son," he said, still slightly dazed as he moved into position against the Shredder.

* * *

**38.11 2012 Verse**

Donnie sighed as August was led around the lair for the first time that loop. He was unfathomably glad that none of his brothers were awake right to realize just how awkward a situation he was in. Hopefully he could compose himself by the time Karai got there from Japan.

Even after who knows how many loops, he still had feelings for a certain red haired teenager. April was well aware of his affections, and seemed to return them at least somewhat, though she still hadn't worked up the nerve to say so yet. At least she and Casey seemed to have stopped flirting with each other, and the hockey nut had turned his attentions to Karai (much to Leo's horror).

But still, every time Donnie saw April, he got butterflies in his stomach, and melted whenever she gave him any form of affection. Even now he knew he was head over heels for her.

Despite the fact she was currently a guy and so was he.

Donnie had awoken right before August and his father's kidnapping, right after saying that August was, "The most hansom boy he'd ever seen."

To their credit, his brothers hadn't teased him about his crush anymore than they had for April. They were mutant turtles, being attracted to a boy was nothing strange compared to that.

August looked up from where Mikey was showing him his video game collection, and shot Donnie a smile.

Donnie smiled nervously back and waved slightly.

It looked like Karai was right. No matter how you spun it, Donnie would always be attracted to redheads named after a month.

* * *

**38.12 Franklin Verse**

Movie Leonardo was not amused.

He was a six-year-old in an alternate world similar to Usagi's only more modern. His brothers were nowhere in sight, and instead he had a little sister named Harriet. He also apparently had parents, neither of whom were Master Splinter.

Also, instead of his name being Leonardo, it was Franklin.

All of this he could have lived with, if the locals would just stop expecting him to _act _the age he currently looked. Everyone around him was getting worried about when he 'suddenly became so serious'.

Leo sighed after having snuck out of his house to escape the worried stares of his 'parents' and get some piece of mind for a minute.

He then found a grassy clearing in the park and tried to meditate to compose himself. He was a highly trained ninja, he could handle this.

Suddenly a soccer ball rolled to a stop next to him. Leo broke off from his meditation to glance at it.

"Hey Franklin, wanna play?" called a bear cub as he waved Leo to come join him and his friends.

Leo considered it for a minute, then smiled and stood from his meditative pose. Kicking the ball back towards the group, he hurried over to join the fun.

Maybe a second childhood wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

**38.13** **2012 Verse** _Requested by Guest_

It was the Halloween Special of _Chopped_, which allowed the contestants to compete for the prize while wearing costumes that may or may not make it more difficult to move around the kitchen set.

This, of course, was a prime opportunity for Mikey. The second he'd heard about the special, he'd slapped on a chef's hat, and applied to the competition. To the surprise of everyone, he made the cut, and was able to star as one of the four chefs on that nights show.

It was down to the final dessert round, and Mikey was still in the race. His competition was Murakami-san, who was dressed as the Stay Puff Marshmallow Man. The previous contestants, Bigfoot, and Pizza Face (neither of whom had needed costumes) had been eliminated earlier.

Mikey waited on bated breath for the judges to make their decision. He watched this show religiously (despite Leo having banned him from doing so after he had recreated it in the Lair's kitchen). Knowing the judges hated it when the contestants were repetitive, Mikey had refrained from making all pizza based meals, and instead only made one for the entree round. A good call, since it was that repetitiveness that had disqualified Pizza Face in the last round.

But now Mikey knew he was in serious trouble. Murakami-san was the best cook he knew (not that he knew many), and the chances of him winning against the blind man was about the same as Leo03 confessing that he had a problem with toasters, and after so many loops of his denial, the likelihood of that ever happening was a big fat zero.

Still, the orange wearing turtle couldn't help but hope, and he crossed his fingers as the judges turned to address them with their final decision.

"Mr. Murakami," said one of the judges to start off. "Your Japanese dishes were a sensation. Every one of them was a taste of your culture, and if you cook like this in your restaurant, then I can see why it's become so popular."

Murakami-san looked bashful. "My thanks," he said with a bow. "It was an honor to serve such famous chefs."

Mikey gulped as they turned their attention over to him. "Michelangelo," said a different judge. "Your dishes were like nothing we've ever had before. Each one was something completely new, and matched the holiday theme perfectly."

Mikey blushed at the praise. "Well, you know. I have four siblings to feed, and I like to experiment with what I cook."

"Both chefs were superb," said the announcer. "But only one can reign supreme. Who's dish is on the chopping block?"

With a dramatic pause, the announcer set his hand on the lid of the plate, and waited, before uncovering the contents with a flourish.

Mikey nearly fainted when he saw Murakami-san's dish under the lid instead of his.

"Mr. Murakami, you've been chopped," said the announcer apologetically.

Murakami-san nodded and didn't look surprised.

"Your food was fantastic," admitted one of the judges. "But as delicious as your Japanese dishes were, they didn't really fit the theme of this show. Halloween is a time for tricks and treats, and your dishes were a bit too traditional for the part."

Murakami-san nodded in understanding. "I see. Thank you for allowing this old blind man a chance on your show."

With that he stepped out the door, leaving the stunned Mikey to gape where he stood.

"And that means Michelangelo Hamato is our new Chopped champion," said the announcer. "Congradulations, Mikey, looks like slow and steady won this race as well."

This time Mikey really did faint from sheer joy. Looks like anything really was possible.

* * *

**38.14 2003 Verse**

At the same time as Mikey12 was winning at Chopped in his own universe, in the 2003 dimension Leo out of the blue blurted out, "I have a problems with toasters blowing up around me!"

Silence reigned in the Lair as everyone turned to stare at him for that announcement. Though none looked more surprised about him saying that than Leo himself.

"I-I have no idea why I just said that," Leo admitted faintly.

Don walked over and patted his brother on the shoulder. "It's okay Leo. The first step to solving a problem is admitting you have one."

Leo looked far from convinced.

* * *

**A/N Read, Review, Give Suggestions. Don't forget to check out the latest chapter of Same Difference.**

38.1- Guest wanted to see who would win in a race of Casey12 vs. Raph03. Raph wins because he's had more time and loops to upgrade his bike to be super fast. It doesn't look like Casey's about to back down from the challenge, though.

38.2- majishan pointed out that Leo's toaster talent keeps growing until it effects every toaster around him. Now if only Leo would admit he has a problem, then he might be able to do something about it.

38.3- changeofheart505 wanted to see the turtle speak Old English for a loop. Karai is not amused.

38.4- I finally got ahold of all of Usagi Senso. It was good, but I can't say I liked the ending. Though the tie in to Space Usagi on the last few pages was interesting.

38.5- Lluvia-the-Wolfgirl wanted to see more of the body switch loop. Karai really knows how to stir up trouble, doesn't she.

38.6- numair2304 wanted to see all four turtles be the hobbits, rather than Raph.

38.7- It is ironic, isn't it.

38.8- majishan wanted to see Raph's time as Baymax to leave a lasting effect on his skills and personality. As you can see, the results are highly amusing.

38.9- mangakan wanted to see other turtles go though the awkwardness of the river monster. Fun times.

38.10- Just something I came up with after reading the latest comic.

38.11- Just an idea I've had for awhile.

38.12- I'm probably dating myself, but I loved this show when I was a little kid.

38.13- After that Loop were Mikey mimicked Chopped, Guest wanted to see it acutally happen. I tried to go with characters we see cook on the show. I also didn't want to drag Leo in again, so he's off the hook this time. Although…

38.14- If Mikey can beat Murakami, then Leo can do this…

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	39. Chapter 39

**39.1 2012 Verse**

On one of the rare loops where Karai decided to stay with the Foot Clan to have fun sabotaging them from within, she had to stare incredulously at what the Shredder had brought back from Japan instead of Tiger Claw this time around.

Lying on the floor of Foot HQ was definitely a tiger, but not the battle hardened and badass Tiger Claw, but rather a small plush toy that looked like it had seen better days.

"You're replacing me with a stuffed animal?" Karai had to ask, feeling more than a little insulted when Shredder declared it his new lieutenant.

"Do not be a fool, Karai," said the Shredder. "Hobbs is a fierce creature, and will help lead me to victory against Hamato Yoshi and his turtles."

Karai exchanged glances with Rahzar and Fishface, and the four came to the same conclusion. The Shredder had finally lost his mind.

"If you say so," said Karai as she and the hench-mutants backed slowly out of the room.

The Shredder stared impassively after them until the door shut behind them.

"I do not know why they have reacted as such," said the Shredder to Hobbs.

Hobbs looked up from his nap on the floor and shrugged. "I don't mind, it happens all the time."

* * *

**39.2 1987 Verse**_ Requested by changeofheart505_

"Run!" shouted Michelangelo as he and Raphael bolted from the police.

It seems that they were in a variant loop where the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were criminals rather than heroes. This was made worse by the fact that Leonardo and Donatello were not awake, and were still acting the part.

When the two crooks had noticed Michelangelo and Raphael acting strange, they had taken it as a sign that the two were looking to double cross them, and set out to do the same before they could by sic'ing the police on the two while escaping with all their loot.

So now the orange and red wearing turtles were on the run from the cops, and desperately looking for a way out.

Spotting the Channel Six News van, Raphael grins at you and says, "I have an idea!" Turning to Michelangelo he jerked his head towards the van and said, "This way."

Both turtles dove into the van, and slammed the door shut just before the police could turn the corner. As they listened, they heard the sirens pass them by, and they sighed in relief.

Turning to look at the interior of the van, they saw April sitting there cleaning a camera, looking too shell-shocked by their sudden appearance to move.

Raphael sent her a friendly grin. "Hi, April," he said brightly. "We'll give you the interview of the century if you just let us hide out here for a few minutes."

April recovered from her shock, and her face broke into a wide grin. "You've got a deal," she said bright, lifting the camera to her face.

* * *

**39.3 2012 Verse **_Requested by Guest_

Tang Shen blinked in surprise as she found herself wandering through the woods away from the Hamato dojo carrying her daughter.

Her head had suddenly swam with memories that had not yet happened, leaving her disoriented and wondering if any of it was real, or if she was simply tired.

In her arms, little Miwa let out a coo, as if wondering why her mother was standing in the middle of the forest for no apparent reason.

Tang Shen shook herself out of her reverie, and continued on her path home. There was one way to know for sure if her visions were true or not. If she continued down this path she should have her fist encounter with the kappa brothers, who warned her of Saki's disseat before it happened.

_**Saki!**_

Tang Shen stopped dead in her tracks once again as realization swept over her like a cold wave.

Saki… The man she believed to be good… Who claimed to love her more than her own husband… He had _killed_ her.

Tang Shen shuddered as she remembered the feeling of Saki's blades piercing her flesh, the sound of Yoshi screaming as he saw he fall. If all that was true…

Tang Shen picked up her pace. She had to be sure. She had to find the kappa brothers immediately. They knew the future. They would _know_ if what she saw in her mind was real or not.

But as Tang Shen desperately searched for the strange turtle creatures, she knew in the back of her mind that even if what she saw wasn't true, she would never be able to look at Saki the same way again.

Finally, she spotted a campfire in the distance. Just like in her strange memories, the orange and red wearing kappa were wrestling on the ground by their campfire, as the other two laughed at the sight.

But there was something different this time. Sitting next to the kappa by the fire was a teenage girl with the strangest eyes. They glowed poison green in the firelight, and had snake-like slits for pupils. And when the girl opened her mouth to laugh, Tang Shen caught sight of a forked tongue and fangs.

A Hebi Yokai, no doubt.

This unnerved Tang Shen, but she reasoned to herself that she doubted the four friendly kappa would associate themselves with a hebi that was any less friendly.

Making her way towards them, she called nervously, "Excuse me?"

Just like that, all the yokai froze in place to stare at her, even Miwa seemed to sense the tension in the air, and she began to whimper in Shen's arms.

Remembering what happened the last time Miwa cried in the yokai's presence, Tang Shen quickly began to rock her daughter to calm her.

But just as she managed to get Miwa settled, there was a shout behind her, and Saki appeared out of the trees, and swung at the gathered yokai with his sword.

"No, Saki Stop!" yelled Shen, running forward to stop him.

But it was too late. Her four kappa and their hebi friend all vanished into the trees, leaving her alone with her would be killer.

"What are you doing?" Tang Shen demanded as she stormed over to Saki, angry at being denied her chance to ask the kappa for her future.

Saki looked at her startled, his katana frozen halfway into its sheath. "I-I was protecting you," he said. "Those yokai-"

"Are not dangerous," said Shen angrily. "I have fed them cucumber, and they are harmless. I needed to speak with them, and you frightened them off. What are you even doing here?"

Saki looked taken aback. Then he grew angry. "Those yokai are _not_ harmless," he snapped. "They are dangerous monsters. I was only trying to look out for you and Miwa, unlike Yoshi."

"I can take care of myself!" Tang Shen snapped back. "And do not speak of Yoshi like that. He is not the one who was following me in the dark without my knowing."

Saki looked enraged, and raised his hand as if to strike her for her insolence, but stopped himself before he did anything.

But it was enough. Immediately, Tang Shen remembered why she had wanted to speak to the kappa brothers in the first place. Flashing back to her own death yet again, the woman went deathly pale, and jerked away from Saki.

Saki was startled by her reaction, but before he could ask, a chain swung down from above, and wrapped around Saki's still raised wrist. It quickly pulled taut, and yanked Saki away from Shen, sending him sprawling on the forest floor.

Just as quickly, She found herself protectively surrounded by her kappa and the hebi girl.

"I think the lady's made it clear she wants you to leave," said the lead kappa, holding a sword in Saki's direction in case he made any sudden movements.

Furious, Saki drew his own sword and dove at them all.

But before he could land a blow, the orange wearing kappa threw down an egg, which exploded into a cloud of purple smoke.

Shen felt a pair of strong arms lift her up and carry her away. With little else she could do, Shen kept a tight grip on her daughter, and went along for the ride.

When the smoke cleared, she saw the red wearing kappa carrying her bridal style, and she heard Saki's enraged shout behind them.

Finally, when they were a safe distance away the kappa set her down, and the five yokai looked at Shen curiously.

"You said you fed us cucumbers," said the purple wearing kappa.

Shen blinked, then recalled that she had not done that until the second meeting. But before she could explain herself, the kappa continued, "But you haven't done that yet. That's not supposed to happen till tomorrow."

The hebi girl smiled widely, showing off her fangs. "And if that means what I think it means, then we have a _lot_ to talk about."

Tang Shen nodded slowly, getting the feeling her world was about to turn much more upside down than it already was.

She was right.

* * *

**39.4 1987 Verse**

Michelangelo looked up as Leonardo's turtle comm. began to ring.

When the blue wearing turtle answered it, Michelangelo heard the voice of Leonardo over the comm. say, "This is your future self calling to tell you that the hamsters have a plot to take over the planet with their hamster balls of doom! _Run For Your **Life!"**_

At Leonardo's utterly flabbergasted expression, Michelangelo stifled a snicker.

It wasn't very often you prank called yourself.

* * *

**39.5 IDW Verse**

Casey blinked as he caught sight of April for the first time that loop.

Even though he no longer needed the tutoring, he would still apply for April's services in order to meet and befriend her like he had in the baseline, and played dumb to keep the act.

This time, however, instead of the usual college aged April, the girl standing before him couldn't be older than sixteen, seventeen at the most.

Seeing his surprise, April smiled, and shut the door behind her so her roommate wouldn't overhear their conversation.

"Hi, so this _is_ the Reincarnation loop. I was wondering about that," said the mini April brightly.

Casey massaged his forehead as it clicked into place. "You're one of those counterparts, aren't you," he said.

April nodded. "Yeah, I'm from the Booyakasha dimension, and yes, I'm aware that I'm younger than all the other Aprils in the looping multi-verse thus far. For the record, your counterpart in my world is only a year older, and has been looping for a lot less time."

Casey shook his head at this information, but had long given up on being surprised by it. "So, what, are you some kid genius this loop, and that's why you're already in college?" he asked.

"Pretty much," said April. "Though to be honest, after all these loops, I could probably teach all my classes."

Casey chuckled at that. "I hear you. So I'm assuming you don't actually need defense classes."

The redhead smirked, and pulled her tessen from her pocket. "Nope. And you pretty much just said you don't actually need tutoring. So instead, wanna go beat up some Purple Dragons?"

Casey had to grin at that. "Kid, I like the way you think."

* * *

**39.6 2003 Verse (Continued from 33.14)**

Raph wandered though the Lair half asleep to get his breakfast.

As he reached into the cabinets for his cereal, he hear a loud click as he pulled it out.

Instantly wide awake, Raph peered into the dark cabinet for the source of the noise, and spotted a mechanical device leading out of the back of the cabinet, and making more clicks as the parts did their work.

He was so busy looking inside, that he did not notice the mechanics reached outside the cabinet until it triggered the release of a cream pie.

The pie was launched right at Raph, and splattered him in the face just as he turned around.

With a bellow of rage, Raph shouted, "NANO!"

There was a childlike giggle, and the small robot bolted from his hiding place, with Raph chasing after him.

Mikey, meanwhile, watched the scene with a proud expression. Sniffing and pretending to wipe away a tear, he said, "I've taught him so well."

Next to him, Leo and Don glanced up at his antics, before rolling their eyes and going back to what they'd been doing.

* * *

**39.7 Super Verse**

"This is so awesome!" shouted a not awake Leo12 after he accidentally was sent to the Super Turtles' dimension. The second he found out that this was a dimension where he and his counterparts were superheroes, he started letting out a stream of fanboy babble. "Do you have a giant robot! Can any of your vehicles go into space? Have you ever saved any planets other than Earth? Who's your most evil super villain? What…"

Grav rolled his eyes, and whispered to BB, "And I thought Mikey was bad."

Blobboid nodded in agreement.

* * *

**39.8 Equestria Verse**

Leo03 shifted uncomfortably.

He had plenty of reasons to be uncomfortable. For one, he was a tiny dragon (as were his brothers, though Master Splinter was a pony), and not one that was anywhere near as powerful as his avatar's form.

For another, the second his family had arrived for the loop, Raph had been dragged away for mandatory anger management therapy, leading the turtle turned dragon to make a scene in the middle of Ponyville, much to the Leo's embarrassment, and leading to the most prominent reason for his discomfort.

Raph had only agreed to go to therapy if Leo went as well for his 'toaster problem'.

So now Leo was sitting on an uncomfortable couch as a pony with a Freudian accent asked him, "So you have a great dislike for toasters."

Shifting in embarrassment, Leo muttered, "Yeah."

"And why is this?"

Leo shrugged. "Because they keep blowing up by me."

On cue, the fire alarm started going off, and a pony poked her head into the room and said, "We need to evacuate the building. The toaster in the break room just exploded, and set the kitchen on fire."

The Freudian pony looked back at Leo, and said, "Young dragon, you have a condition."

Leo smacked his forehead, and followed the two ponies out of the building.

Once they were out, Raph sidled up to his brother with a wide grin on his face. "For once I'm grateful for your toaster pyrokinetics. Those stiff kept asking me if I loved my mom. We never had a freakin' have a mom."

Leo only groaned in reply.

* * *

**39.9 Rise of the Guardians Verse**

Sandy smiled as he spread his dream sand over the small town of Northampton.

But then he noticed that his sand was refusing to spread to a small house in the country.

The Sandman frowned as he saw this. He knew that there were teenagers living there. Strange though they were, they were also teenagers that needed good dreams more than most, so for his sand not to reach them was strange.

He flew down to see a panicking red-haired girl trying desperately to wake her four turtle friends up, as they lay dead to the world in a coma like sleep.

Looking closer, Sandy was alarmed to see instead of dream sand dancing over the turtles' heads, each instead had a beaver-shaped parasite like creature hovering over them, and draining the mutants of their life force.

Sandy frowned angrily at the sight. Teenagers and turtles these four may be, but they were still children, and therefore still under his protection.

Diving into the dream realm, Sandy saw the four beaver creatures had linked the four's dreams into one, and were chasing the frightened mutants all over a warped version of New York City.

The turtles tried to be brave, and stood with their backs to each other to attempt to fight the beavers off, but the looks on their faces plainly said it was a hopeless venture.

Just as the four beavers pounce at the turtles, Sandy made his move.

An eruption of dream sand shot from the ground to form a dome around the turtles, protecting them from the beaver's attack.

"What the heck?" asked the dark purple beaver angrily.

The turtles stared at the glowing dome in wonder, and as they watched, Sandy made his appearance above their heads, and shook a scolding finger at the beavers.

"Who's he?" snapped the orange beaver.

"It's Tinkerbell!" cheered the dopey looking blue one.

"SHUT UP, DAVE!" shouted the other three beavers in annoyance.

"It's the Sandman!" cheered Mikey, recognizing the guardian spirit. He then sent a smug look at Donnie. "Told you he was real."

Donnie was too busy gaping in surprise to answer.

"I just hope he's on our side," said Raph, eyeing Sandy wearily.

"You and me both," Leo agreed.

"I don't care who he is," said the red beaver with a malicious grin. "He looks tasty, so lets eat him."

Sandy quirked an eyebrow at that remark, and made a 'come and get it' motion with his hand.

Needing no further invitation, the four beavers dove at Sandy, ready to tear him to pieces.

But Sandy was ready for them. With his dream sand whip, he caught the red beaver around the throat, and swung him around to slam into the other three. With all four tangled in his whip, he began slamming them down on the New York buildings and streets like a giant paddleball.

The beavers cried out in alarm and pain, before one of them yelled. "That dimension isn't worth it! We're out of here!"

And like that, the beavers pulled themselves out of the dream dimension, never to return (for this loop at least).

Back in the real world, Casey and Bernie were in the convenience store arguing about the Dream Plug, when suddenly it fizzled and died for no apparent reason, making Bernie faint in shock.

Back in the dream world, the turtles cheered as Sandy tipped his bowler hat in their direction, and vanished, allowing the four to wake up to an utterly relieved April.

* * *

**39.10 Harry Potter Verse (Continued from 22.8)**_ Requested by Night of StarClan_

Professor Snape pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

Even though he often complained that the majority of his students were dunderheads, every so often a worse type of student came along.

A student who was so bright and curious, that they chose to experiment while in class instead of doing their work.

The end result of such experimenting turned the entire class (other students included) bright pink due to the explosion from his cauldron.

First Year Don03 gave Snape a sheepish shrug. "Oops," he said bashfully. "Uh, I'll clean it all up."

"Indeed you will, Mr. Hamato, without magic," said Snape dryly. "You have also cost Ravenclaw fifty points."

The other Ravenclaw students groaned in dismay, but Don shrugged and looked like he'd been expecting that.

"If you think I'm bad, I should warn you that my brother, Leo, is way worse," Don said. "Chemistry, potion making, and anything that even remotely resembles cooking he's _terrible_ at."

"Duly noted," said Snape dryly, before going to find Filch to get Don cleaning supplies, and dismissing the class.

Later that week, Snape was horrified to discover that Leonardo was everything Don had warned him about, and worse. What was worse was the boy was a member of his own house.

* * *

**39.11 NM Verse**_ Requested by nightmaster000_

New York was in utter chaos.

Someone had gone all over the city and reversed the street signs, as well as stolen everyone's left shoe.

Not being ones to follow street signs anyway, and never really wearing shoes, the turtles had not been as affected by this phenomenon as the humans were. But even so, they still tried to find the cause of it so that people would stop going nuts.

They soon found the source of the pandemonium trying to back up the sewer system.

"Not cool, little guy," said Mikey when he spotted the small fluffy creature. "This is our home. You back that up you'll sweep our Lair away."

Stitch looked up at the ninja turtles and gave them a toothy grin. "Meega nala kweesta!" he cried with a crazy laugh, before turning to finish the job.

But before he could, a green net shot out of a tunnel and captured the small alien inside it.

"Ha!" laughed a large four-eyed alien as it came out of the shadows to claim his prize. "Now I've got you."

A noodley one-eyed alien scampered out after him, and flashed a badge at the turtles. "It's okay, the authorities have it under control, nothing to see here," he said quickly, while pushing the bigger alien back down the tunnel.

The turtles could only stare after them flummoxed.

Just as the aliens left earshot, they heard the one-eyed one say, "I told them they shouldn't try to shoot the little monster out of the sky, but did they listen to me, _NO!_"

"Is true," agreed the four-eyed one with a laugh. "If 626 had landed on small Tropical Island, he would have done much less damage. Is very good evil, no?"

"There is no such thing as 'good evil'" the noodle alien griped.

* * *

**39.12 2012 Verse**_ Requested by changeofheart505_

Leo and Donnie were having a bad loop.

Said loop was not at all being helped by the fact that Karai was watching the whole thing with laughter on her lips, and a camera in her hand instead of helping them.

For this loop, Raph and Mikey were much smaller than usual. In fact, they were barely more than toddlers. Add to that fact that they currently weren't awake, meant one big headache after another for the two older brothers.

The sight that Karai was currently enjoying was that of Leo trying to hold Raph, but the temperamental tot was more interested in beating his big brother over the head with his tiny fists than behave himself.

Donnie wasn't having it any easier, as he chased a hyper and surprisingly fast Mikey all around the Lair in what was looking to be a vain attempt to get the youngest to take a bath.

Giggling at the sight, Karai held her camera up and said, "Smile," before snapping a picture to preserve the moment.

"You could help!" Leo shouted pointedly.

"Please!" added Donnie as he chased after Mikey right by Karai without her even bothering to move to help.

"Are you kidding?" Karai asked jovially. "I'm too busy enjoying the show."

Just then Mikey ran back by with his diaper now on his head, and Raph chose that exact moment to bit Leo rather than continue to hit him.

Both older brothers groaned in dismay, and continued to attempt to care for the tots, much to the amusement of their sister.

* * *

**39.13 Usagi Verse**

As Usagi walked through the haunted forest of Tangled Skein, he kept a wary eye out. In his many travels through this forest, he was well versed in the supernatural creatures that dwelled within it. Every time he walked through those woods, he always had an encounter with such beasts.

This time was no different, though the creature's method of attack was much less subtle than some others Usagi had encountered.

Out of the trees, a tengu leapt at him with a piercing yell and a spear in its hands pointed straight at Usagi's heart.

Before the samurai could even make a move, there was a loud **'BANG!'** and the tengu dropped dead upon the forest floor.

Usagi glanced at his traveling companions as the shorter of two let out a whistle as he lowered his gun. "You weren't kidding when you said these woods were chalk full of fuglies, Bugs."

Usagi rolled his eyes at that remark. "I have asked you many times not to call me such, Winchester-san"

"And I've told you to call me Dean," said Dean Winchester with a cocky smirk. "Guess we both don't get what we want, eh Cottontail."

Usagi rolled his eyes, and Sam smacked Dean on the back of the head. "How about not antagonizing the nice samurai with the really sharp sword," the younger brother said pointedly.

Dean smacked him back and huffed, "Whatever, Bitch."

"Jerk," was the quick reply.

Usagi watched this exchanged with amusement. If there was one positive about the loops, it was all the colorful people he was able to meet.

* * *

**39.14 2003 Verse**_ Requested by Vanishing Guest_

It was another loop where Don woke up as a young tot. So far, he was the only one awake, but that could change at any time.

Any time, such as right now as a portal from one of his portal-sticks opened in front of him, and Graviturtle and Blobboid stepped out looking no older than he did, and carrying their two sleeping brothers through after them.

"We decided to avoid being raised by Sliver this time around," Grav said in response to Don's confused expression.

"We can stay, right?" asked BB, looking worried at the possibility he'd say no.

Don shook his head quickly. "You four are welcome here," he said. "You're family, after all. It's just that Master Splinter isn't awake, so this might be a bit hard to explain to him."

BB's face broke into a wide grin at that and said, "Why explain anything? You look like a little kid, and since when do kids have explanations for stuff like this?"

Don quirked an eye ridge at the liquid turtle, and said, "BB, I like the way you think."

And so Don led the four back to the Lair and called out, "Master Splinter look what I found?"

To say Splinter was befuddled to see four more turtles on his doorstep was an understatement.

As he was staring, Mikey came over to look at the new turtles with interest, and then pulled BB into a hug after noticing the resemblance between them. "Can we keep them," he begged Master Splinter with pleading eyes.

There wasn't really anyway to say no to that.

* * *

**Read, Review, Give Suggestions. Be sure to check out my new chapter of Same Difference.**

39.1- Just an idea I had for awhile. Calvin and Hobbs is one of my favorite comic strips.

39.2- changeofheart505 wanted to see a loop of them as crooks

39.3- I finally woke up Tang Shen. What do you all think. Also, a hebi is a snake yokai.

39.4- Leonardo had it prerecorded to call the next loop he wasn't awake.

39.5- Casey's been getting headaches dealing with hyper turtles, so I figured I'd let him meet someone in the mutlti-verse that has remained relatively normal (by looping standards anyway).

39.6- Just goes to show what kind of an influence Mikey has on children.

39.7- Another hero fanboy, did you expect any other reaction?

39.8- Look like Leo's finally getting some professional help, for all the good it's doing.

39.9- Sandy would so kick the Dream Beaver's butts.

39.10- Night of StarClan wanted to see more of the 2003 turtles at Hogwarts. I hadn't done that for awhile, so why not.

39.11- nightmaster000 wanted to see more Stitch. We all need a little more Stitch in our life.

39.12- changeofheart505 wanted to see a loop based on **chibi turtles **by owiyalight on Deviantart. Go check it out, it's adorable.

39.13- I've been trying to work in a Supernatural loop for awhile now. What do you think, and does anyone have any other ideas for a Supernatural loop?

39.14- Vanishing Guest wanted to see what was mentioned in 37.8 to happen. The Super Turtles decided to skip out on Sliver, and be raised in the 2003 Verse again.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	40. Chapter 40

**40.1 1987 Verse**

When April03 blinked her eyes open, and realized she was wearing a skin tight jumpsuit and had a microphone in her had while a man pointed a camera at her, her first thought was that she was having a strange dream.

Playing along, she quickly found that it wasn't a dream, and she began to wonder if she had come in contact with another of those puzzle boxes like the one her Uncle Augie had.

But when a group of Purple Dragon wannabes attacked her for the news story she was apparently covering, she finally got her answers just as she finished wiping the floor with the thugs.

The four pudgy turtles from that incident with the world disappearing and the 'Turtle-Verse' arrived and surveyed her handy-work with impressed expressions.

"Nice work, April," said the Michelangelo of that dimension.

"Yeah," agreed Raphael with a sarcastic grin. "Nice way to take out the trash."

"Thanks," April said in bemusement. "But you guys don't happen to know why I'm here, do you?"

The four turtles exchanged glances, and Leonardo said, "As a matter of fact…"

* * *

**40.2 2012 Verse **_Requested by Lluvia-the-Wolfgirl and Guest_

Something had gone seriously wrong that loop.

When Casey (not awake) had gotten ticked off at being left out of their fight to take back New York that loop, he went farther off the rails than he had in the baseline.

Instead of simply following the Shredder around, the hothead had openly challenged the ninja master. A challenge that the Shredder had initially been uninterested in, until Casey blurted out that he was friends with the turtles.

Seeing the potential advantage the he could gain, the Shredder had Casey kidnapped and held hostage. Notice was sent out to the turtles that the Foot would release Casey in exchange for Karai.

Needless to say, Karai was not about to go back to the Foot, but Raph (also not awake) was not about to let his best friend be killed by the Shredder, and so a rescue attempt was made.

The results were… mixed to say the least.

The newly mutated Casey was scowling in the Lair as most of the Hamatos gawked at him, and Donnie bustled around in his lab to prepare a retro-mutagen.

Ever curious, Mikey reached out and poked Casey's arm. "You're so fluffy, Casey," he said in delight.

Raph was studying his best friend's new appearance with a critical eye. "So what, they mutated you into a skunk?"

"I think Stockman fly said he was a honey badger," Leo replied, as Casey was too busy scowling to reply.

Karai was too busy snapping pictures to spread around the multi-verse to comment.

Mikey burst out laughing when he heard that. "Casey Badger don't care," he said gleefully.

Casey Badger looked ten seconds away from murdering them all.

Just then, Donnie exited his lab with a beaker of orange liquid in his hands. "Here we go," he said holding it in Casey's direction. "One retro-mutagen on the rocks."

Casey's scowl melted into a relieved grin. "You're a life saver, D. Quick, change me back before anyone else sees me."

"Considering that Karai's gonna be sending those pictures to everyone we know, they're going to see you anyway," said Raph dryly.

Casey ignored him, and held out his hands with a 'gimme' motion, waiting for the genius to give him the cure.

But Donnie held the beaker away from him instead. "If I give you this retro-mutagen, do you promise not to sabotage my date with April tomorrow?"

Casey instantly froze, and stared at Donnie with wide eyes. "You have a date with April tomorrow?" he practically squeaked.

"Yup," said Donnie, "she apparently has a thing for mutants (this loop at least)." He then looked at him expectantly. "Well…"

Casey frowned thoughtfully, and said, "Maybe I'll stay like this a little longer…"

Donnie sent him a look dryer than the Sahara and dumped the retro-mutagen on his head.

* * *

**40.3 IDW Verse (Continued from 39.5)**

At the North Hampton farmhouse, Casey couldn't help but notice that April12 appeared troubled whenever her mother was nearby.

When he asked her about it one time she was out training with him and Raph, she looked sheepish and said, "It's just… weird to have a mother again, even if she's not my real mother. I mean, the loops with Tang Shen surviving is like having her as a second mother, but she's not _my _mother, you know."

Raph frowned at the mention of an alternate version of his own mother being alive (not touching that with a ten foot pole), but instead he asked. "What do you mean? What happened to your Mom in your loop?"

April's face fell. "She got kidnapped by the Kraang when I was six, and I don't know if she's dead, or still alive somewhere waiting to be rescued. I've never woken up early enough in a loop to save her, and Splinter and the turtles have tried saving her, but they never make it in time, or something worse happens."

Casey and Raph exchanged glances, before Casey reached out an awkwardly patted the girl on the shoulder. "I wasn't able to save my mother, either," said Casey, remembering of how she had died of cancer a long time ago. "And I haven't yet had a loop where I'm young enough to see her again. But when I do, I know I'll treasure that extra time I get with her. I know my April's mom might not be your mom, but you can still enjoy having one while it lasts."

April gave Casey a thin smile. "What do you know," she said in an attempt to sound teasing. "Casey Jones can sound wise."

She and Casey continued talking, but neither noticed Raphael lost in thought off to the side.

'_A loop where I woke up early enough to save my mother,'_ Raph thought to himself wistfully. '_What would that be like?'_

* * *

**40.4 Mix Verse**

Donnie12 and Raph12 were feeling slightly claustrophobic.

They had awoken to find themselves in what looked like a large gymnasium stuffed full of what looked like every teenaged mutant turtle in the Mutli-Verse, whether they were looping or not.

The problem is, that though the two had awoken together their Leo and Mikey were nowhere in sight, leading to one important question.

"How the heck are we supposed to find Leo and Mikey in all this," Raph said, gesturing at the massive crowd of turtles before him.

Several nearby Mikeys and Leos looked up at his question, but quickly looked away when they didn't recognize the two.

Donnie tapped his chin thoughtfully, before snapping his fingers as an idea occurred to him.

"SPACE HEROES IS A TERRIBLE SHOW!" the genius yelled at the top of his lungs.

Catching on, Raph quickly added, "SO IS CROGNARD THE BARBARIAN!"

Across the room, the two heard simultaneous shouts of **"IS NOT!"**

Donnie grinned and pointed in that direction. "There they are."

* * *

**40.5 2003 Verse**

Don glanced hesitantly at his dimensional communicator as it began to ring. With the 1987 turtles being prank call happy, he had to wonder if it was now his turn to receive one.

Figuring the best way to go was to bite the bullet, Don answered the communicator with a, "Hello?"

"Hey, uh, is this the, er, Ninja Time Donnie?" said a rough voice Don didn't recognize, there by tossing out the prank call theory.

"Yes," Don replied, now curious as to who was calling him.

"This is the, urg, Reincarnated Raphael," said IDW Raph, sounding disgruntled about the nickname.

"Oh," said Don, much more interested now. "I was wondering when I'd get the chance to hear from you or your Casey. A Mikey gave you the nickname, didn't he?"

"That obvious?" asked Raph dryly. "'Course, I wouldn't have gotten that stupid name if Casey had just kept his mouth shut."

Don laughed. "If there is one thing that is universal, it's that Casey Jones is a bonehead."

"You're telling me," grumbled Raph.

"So, is there anything I can help you with, or did you just call to make conversation?" asked Don, his tone making it clear how unlikely he found the latter to be.

"No, I… The Mikey who gave me that name, uh, Go Ninja Mikey, he told me you were the turtle to go to for advise," Raph replied.

Don smiled at that. "Well I try," he said. "How can I help?"

Raph was silent on the other end for a long minute, before he said, "How do you… How do you get used to all this?"

"The loops?" Don asked.

"Yeah," said Raph. "It's just that I know I'm just supposed to roll with it, but it's all just so weird. And coming from someone with _my _life, that's saying something. Since I woke up to these loops, I've been turned into a girl, had to see Hun of all people wear an apron and bake cookies, been brain-swapped with Casey, and had my brain stuck in a freakin' healthcare robot which may or may not have made me bi-polar."

Don nodded as Raph said his piece, and had to stifle a laugh at the mental image of Hun. "On the bright side, at least you haven't been stuck in a princess dress yet. That seems to be a common trend among the Raphaels, though mostly it happens to Booyakasha Raph."

There was a horrified silence on the other end of the phone as Raph processed what he said. "… Is there anyway to go back to being oblivious to the loops?" he asked weakly.

Don let out a sympathetic hum. "Not that I've found, sorry."

Raph let out a sigh of defeat. "I'm doomed."

"It's not so bad. A big part of it is your mindset," Don said, trying to be helpful. "I'm not going to lie, you are going to get some pretty rotten loops at some point, but that doesn't mean they all have to be bad. Don't just roll with it, _enjoy_ it. If you see Hun in an apron, take pictures and post them all over the next loop when he's back to his jerk self. Same with brain swapping with Casey, you wouldn't believe how much blackmail can get you (my brothers and I practically barter on it by now). If you're a girl, find some way to make it funny. Go Ninja Raph has had to put up with it more than once, and he's found that if he acts even more like his regular self than usual, people will freak out about how un-ladylike he is. Go through everything that's on your bucket list of things you wanted to do, but didn't think you could, you have all the time in the world to do it now. Find some way to enjoy every loop, and they won't feel so bad. They'll still be weird, but it'll be a fun weird."

Raph was silent for a long moment, before finally saying, "I'll try… Got any advise on what to do to spice these things up?"

Don smiled. "Well, a several loops ago, when I was the only one awake, I decided to play a joke on my family, and tell them all I'd given up on science to be a wizard-"

Don had to pause in his story, as Raph was laughing too hard to hear it.

* * *

**40.6 2012 Verse**_ Requested by Anonymous_

"In a city run rampant by crime, evil ninjas, and alien invaders, one turtle had the power to make things right, and protect the weak. And that Turtle IS…!"

A bright spotlight burst on, revealing Raph in a gray spandex costume, and a long feathery cape. A pigeon rested on his shoulder like a pirate's parrot, blinking owlishly at the bright light.

"RAPHAEL THE PIGEON LORD!"

Raph scowled at the speaker. "I cannot _believe_ you talked me into this."

"With his trusty sidekick, TURFLYTLE, buzz, buzz!" Mikey continued, jumping out to stand beside Raph in his full Turflytle gear.

Raph groaned and smacked himself on the forehead, scaring off his pigeon. "Just kill me now," he groaned.

* * *

**40.7 Five Nights at Freddy's Verse**

Movie Mikey woke up, and immediately recognized where he was from his 2012 counterpart's fearful descriptions.

Mikey grinned and cracked his knuckles. "Bring it on, fuzzies. Whatever you dish out can't be worse than birthday parties."

There was a knock on the glass window to his office, and Mikey looked up to see Freddy standing behind it looking angry, and holding up a sign that said, _'What kind of horrible person doesn't like birthday parties?'_

The bear's eyes then narrowed dangerously, and he vanished into the shadows.

Mikey gulped. Suddenly, he got the feeling he'd made things a lot harder for himself.

* * *

**40.8 Movie Verse**

Raph looked up in surprise when Mikey walked into his room with a traumatized expression on his face.

"I finally found something worse than birthday parties," he said in a voice that was barely above a whimper. He then launched himself at his older brother, and refused to stop hugging him as he bawled his eyes out about how the animatronics had tormented him.

Raph then had to spend the next few hours comforting Mikey, and trying to come up with an excuse for his behavior for the rest of their un-awake family.

* * *

**40.9 2012(ish) Verse (Continued from 37.11) **_Requested by VanishingGuest_

And so began another boring day in the enchanted tower of Princess Leo, her dragon, and her fairy godsister.

As it had turned out, Raph had kept a deck of cards in her subspace pocket, and it quickly became their main source of entertainment.

"Too bad Mikey's not here," Raph commented as they played a round of black jack. "I know he's got every game system, video game, and every board game you can think of in his pocket."

Leo glanced up from her hand, and said, "That's great, Raph. But would you really want Mikey to see us dressed like this?"

Raph's wings fluttered in irritation as that thought occurred to her, and she muttered, "Never mind."

Karai snickered at their expense. "One would think you two would be used to it by now."

The twin poisonous glares the turtles sent her were answer enough.

"Helloooooooo!" came a voice from outside the tower.

The three reptiles exchanged glances, and Karai said with a smirk, "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

Leo and Raph hurried over to lean out the tower window to see Mikey and Donnie standing below them, looking up. Both were wearing feathered caps, and Mikey was wearing a dirndl dress next to a lederhosen wearing Donnie.

"Hello, fair maidens," Donnie said with a thick German accent. "I'm Hansel, and this is my mad sister Gretel. We're terribly lost you see, as our foul stepmother Campbell left us stranded in these woods without food or shelter, and I fear starvation has made my dear sister loose her head. May we please come in to pass the night so that she may recover?"

Mikey shot a glare at Donnie, before rolling her eyes, and looking back up at the turtles in the tower. "Please tell me you dudes are awake! D here is driving me nuts!"

"Yup, we're awake," called Raph, and Leo nodded next to her.

Mikey burst out laughing at the sound of her voice. "You a princess again, Raph?" she called teasingly.

"Nah, Leo is this time," Raph called back, making Mikey howl.

"Raph's my fairy godsister, or the Blue Fairy, or something like that. But she can't grant wishes worth a damn," Leo called down in retaliation, making Raph scowl.

Donnie looked at them all as if they were nuts. "My goodness, the madness is spreading."

"We're all mad here," said Karai, who had gone mostly unnoticed up until this point, and had taken advantage of it to sneak up behind Donnie.

Mikey beamed at her sister, and declared, "Whoa, Karai, you look great."

But the lederhosen wearing turtle paled at the sight of the 'dragon', and fainted on the spot.

The other four looked down at him laying on the ground, before Mikey shrugged and said, "Well, at least I don't have to put up with that doofey voice he's got this loop for awhile."

She then glanced back up at the tower, and called, "So can we come up or what. Donnie wasn't kidding when he said we were hungry."

"We would," called Leo back. "But there's a curse on this tower. Anyone who comes in and isn't trying to marry me gets stuck."

"Sad but true," said Karai laying herself down next to the two turtles on the ground, and crossing her hand-heads under her chin. "The curse is only lifted if Leo agrees to marry someone, and so far only the bad guys have applied."

Mikey made a face. "Yuck. That's almost enough to make me loose my appetite."

A loud growl emanated from Mikey's stomach, and she added, "Almost."

"Hang on a second," Raph said with a roll of her eyes, and running for the kitchen.

Thanks to the enchantment on the tower, food was always plentiful in the pantry, so Raph gathered as much up in her arms as she could, and flew down to bring it to Mikey.

The dirndl wearing turtle beamed, and began stuffing as much of it she could down her throat. Once she was satisfied, she forced Donnie awake to eat as well, though the taller turtle only did so with a 'humor the crazy person' sort of air.

After that, Mikey and Donnie decided to continue on, Donnie wanting to get away from them as fast as possible, and Mikey promising to try and find a way for the others to get out of the tower, as well as leaving her collection of board games with them (she didn't trust them with her video game collection).

So Leo, Raph, and Karai settled down to play a game of monopoly. Raph had just been sent to jail when a flash of light erupted on their game board, and Donnie and Mikey were there on top of it.

Mikey blinked in surprise. "What the heck?"

Donnie looked around. "The food you gave us must have been like the equivalent of Persephone's pomegranate, in that in consuming it, we are unable to leave," he said in his regular voice. Then he blinked and looked down. "Wait, why am I wearing lederhosen?"

Mikey let out a delighted shout, and hugged Donnie. "You're awake! Yes, no more of the stupid Donnie."

Donnie frowned. "Did you spill that gunk on me again?" Looking around, he added, "And is Raph a princess again?"

Raph let out a growl of frustration and tackled the two, and the three were soon tussling at the base of the tower.

Leo exchanged a worried glance with Karai. "I don't know if there's enough room in the tower," she said.

Karai watched the other three turtles roll around in the grass and said, "Leo, I'm pretty sure that's the least of our problems."

* * *

**40.10 Hub World**_ Requested by thegirlwholived91_

When Raphael87 got the first glimpse of himself in a mirror at the start of the loop, he clapped his hands to his cheeks and yelled in horror, "I'M OLD!"

He then noticed several people staring at him funny, and quickly excused himself to collect his thoughts.

His loop memories were telling him that his name was currently Rob Paulsen, and he was a voice actor currently being employed by a channel for children and teens called Nickelodeon.

"Okay, Raphael," he said to himself in a locker room mirror. "You can do this. You can be an old guy voicing a cartoon character. It's not like you haven't done crazier."

Just then the door to his locker room opened, and a man with long blond hair poked his head in.

"Hey Rob, you doing okay?" he said with Mikey12's voice. "The crew said you freaked out back there."

Raphael gave him a nervous smile. "Er, I'm alright. Just, uh-"

Greg Cipes (as his loop memories informed him) shot him a grin. "I get it. You're nervous about getting your old crew back together. Don't worry about it. They'll just say a few lines for a cameo, and then we can all go out for drinks. Sean said he'll buy he first round, so long as no hobbit jokes are made."

Greg then pulled his head back out of the door, leaving Raphael to gape after him.

He then caught sight of a script on a nearby table, which had his 'name' on it, and sections highlighted that were supposed to be his lines.

Picking it up and reading the title, Raphael saw that it was for an episode titled _Wormquake/Manhattan Project, _as though the writers had not yet decided on a name.

His jaw then hit the floor as he realized that part he was supposed to be voicing for was none other than that of Donnie12.

"I know we sound the same, but this is ridiculous," he muttered under his breath.

He then got to the end where the cameo Greg had mentioned was. Apparently, he and his three brothers were to make a brief appearance at the end, and say a few lines to end the episode.

Raphael had to sigh in relief at this. If this 'old crew' of his was supposed to be his brothers, than maybe that meant one of them was awake too.

Maybe this loop wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**40.11 2012 Verse (Continued from 39.3)**_ Requested by Night of StarClan, Anonymous, and starfire2rav_

When Master Splinter awoke for the loop, he was greeted by the sound of four young turtle cries, mingled with the familiar sound of toddler Miwa crying as well, signaling that she at least was not yet awake for the loop, but he was certain she would awaken soon enough,

With a sigh of contentment, Splinter pushed him self up from his futon, and made his way to care for his infant children, his tail dragging behind him as he walked.

Only to stop dead upon seeing that someone else was already there caring for the five infants.

Splinter felt a broad smile spread across his face. He always adored the loops where Shen lived, and couldn't help but wrap his arms around her as she rocked Donatello back to sleep.

"Good morning, my love," he whispered into her hair.

Shen looked up at him, and seemed to study his face, before saying, "Ohayō, Yoshi. Though it seems you are awake more ways than one this loop."

Splinter drew back from his wife in shock, and stared at her with wide eyes.

"I know you must be awake," she continued. "Before now you were far to ashamed of your appearance to show such affection to me. But centuries to become comfortable in your own skin would make all the difference, ne?"

"You've awoken?" he whispered hoarsely, as he stared at her as if this was a dream he could wake up from at any moment. But instead, memories flooded through him of his mutation that loop.

Shen had come with him to buy the four turtles, and he had been amused by how much care and focus she had put into selecting each one. "They have to be the right ones," she said when asked. "I do not want to leave anyone behind."

That remark had confused him at first, but in hindsight, he supposed it made sense now. She was making sure that the four turtles they bought were definitely their sons.

He also remembered their pursuit of the Kraang into the alley. He had found it odd when Shen, who usually tried to avoid conflict, had agreed to let him follow the mysterious man with a determined look on her face.

But when the mutagen went flying, she had tried to pull him out of harms way, but had not been fast enough. She had only been able to watch with a horrified expression as he and the turtles writhed in the ooze as it changed them completely.

After becoming a rat, Shen had not rejected him (which made sense, since it seemed she had known it was coming), but Splinter's shame at his new appearance had made him take to avoid her, expecting her to change her mind any day now. After all, what kind of life could she and Miwa receive in the sewers with a rat-man for a husband?

But if she was awake…

Shen smiled slightly, and gently put Donnie down among his brothers and said, "Yes, I awoke the day before Saki was to…" she shuddered in fright, and Splinter once again held her close.

"I am sorry, Shen," he said desperately. "I should have protected you better, I should have-"

Shen pressed a finger to Splinter's lips, cutting him off. "It was my choice. And my four kappa and my hebi told me everything. It was not your fault, Yoshi. It never was."

Splinter's shoulders slumped as a weight he had carried for who knows how many years slid away from them. "Thank you, Shen," he said softly.

He then looked at her curiously, and asked, "Four kappa and a hebi you said?"

Shen's smile grew. "Let's just say that there was more to Saki's yokai story than you initially thought."

* * *

**40.12 MB Verse**_ Requested by majishan (__With Lines Borrowed from Cinema Sins' Video __**Everything Wrong With Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014))**_

April was beyond annoyed.

It was a fairly standard loop, and Leo and Raph weren't awake. But this voice kept following her around and counting all the things she did wrong. Apparently the voice was upset at being focused on her, and not on the turtles.

As she looked through her old videotapes in hopes of drowning out the voice with fond memories, but it seemed to have snarky comments about that too.

"_Luckily, this news paper has an actual article written underneath its headline." _The voice said as April glanced at the newspaper clipping about her father's murder. _"Problem is, the exact same article appears above the headline." 'Ping'_

April did a double take and looked closer at the article to see that the voice was right. Shrugging it off as a misprint, she pulled out her old video camera and began watching her childhood films.

"_April knew the turtles as babies? The fuck out of here. They should have called this movie Teenage Mutant Ninja Coincidences." 'Ping'_

"If you want the turtles so much, why don't you follow them around instead?!" April yelled at the ceiling in frustration.

She caught sight of her roommate Taylor looking in her doorway from the hall. The blond was staring at her with wide eyes, before backing away slowly.

April massaged her temples in frustration. One of these days, she would have a loop where she didn't convince Taylor she was nuts by the end of it.

Then it occurred to her that what was happening sounded familiar.

Digging out her dimensional communicator, she dialed a number and waited for it to answer.

"You better not be one of those Cowabunga Boneheads again," Movie Raph snarled when he answered.

"Hi, Go Ninja Raph," April said, ignoring the threat. "It's the Big Turtle's April. You mentioned once about a voice following you around and nitpicking at your mistakes?"

There was silence on the other end, before Raph slowly said, "Yeah?"

"How do I get rid of it?" April asked desperately.

There was another beat of silence, then the Movie turtle said, "No getting rid of it till the loop ends, sorry." And he actually sounded like he meant that 'sorry'.

April groaned and rubbed her temples. "I was afraid of that."

* * *

**40.13 Equestria Verse**

Another loop, another Raphael in therapy.

The pony with a Freudian accent once again started off with his usual question. "So tell me, did you love your mother?"

He glanced over at the pony that was Raph12, who scowled at him angrily.

But instead of the usual response of, 'I never had a mother,' Raph snapped, "Of course I love my mother, what kind of jerk doesn't?"

The Freudian pony stared at him in surprise. "I-I see," he said, scribbling furiously in his records.

Raph raised an eyebrow at that. "What?" he asked.

His therapist coughed slightly, and said, "It is simply that all your counterparts have reported that they had no mother, only a canister of ooze."

Raph nodded at that. "Yeah, most just get Master Splinter. It's only me (and I think maybe the Reincarnated Turtles) who ever had a mother."

His expression turned downcast. "But I don't get to see my mother every loop," he said. "She usually dies before the loop starts." He then brightened. "But since she's woken up to the loops, she's been able to live and be part of them more and more."

"I see," said the therapist, scribbling all this down in his notebook. He was happy to finally have a patient he could actually work with, other than one that would just growl and snap at him.

To everyone's surprise, Raph was later released from having to go to therapy. Though, he was given a letter to pass on to Tang Shen the next loop she was awake.

Tang Shen was highly amused to when she read the letter, telling her to keep up the good work.

* * *

**40.14 2003 Verse**

Mikey blinked as he entered Don's lab, and was greeted to the sight of his brother staring at him with a deer-in-the-headlights expression, and hunched over several piñatas that he seemed to be dissecting.

The orange wearing turtle quickly backed out of the room. "I don't wanna know, dude," he said as he slammed the door behind him.

Don blinked after his brother, then shrugged and went back to cutting open a confetti covered giraffe with a scalpel.

* * *

**Read, Review, Give Suggestions. Don't forget to check out the new chapter of Same Difference.**

40.1- It's about time I woke her up.

40.2- Lluvia-the-Wolfgirl and Anonymous wanted to see Casey get mutated, and this is what I came up with. I picked a honey badger partly because I wanted to come up with something a little different to mutate him into, and partly because of that funny video.

40.3- Pretty much the kids who miss their mother club, now all they need is Karai12, and maybe the rest of the 2012 turtles. I know IDW Leo is the one who misses Tang Shen the most in the IDW comics, but thanks to the loops Raph now remembers his past life completely (except for his original name, that he can never seem to remember), and remembers what it was like to have Shen as his mother. I might make him a Mama's boy too, but he wouldn't be a bigger one than his Leo.

40.4- Just something that popped into my head that I had to write.

40.5- Don the sweetie-pie helps out again. IDW Raph hasn't been adjusting to the loops very well, so I figured he could use the advise.

40.6- Anonymous wanted to see Pigeon Lord Raph and his sidekick Turflytle. Raph is not amused.

40.7- Mikey's about to find out what happens when you poke a sleeping bear in the eye

40.8- The results of poking said bear are never pretty.

40.9- And the Princess Leo crew get more roommates. I just thought Donnie and Mikey would make a funny Hansel and Gretel.

40.10- thegirlwholived91 wanted to see the 80s turtles wake up as their voice actors. I thought it would blow Raphael's mind to have to voice act for Donnie12

40.11- Because Yoshi deserved a reunion with Tang Shen (and people requested it, but I was gonna do it anyway).

40.12- majishan thought it'd be funny to see another person react to Cinema Sin's commentary.

40.13- Raphael12, the mama's boy. I just think that since I see him as a mama's boy, he'd be more willing to open up to Shen, and she could help him work through his issues.

40.14- Just to be random. Though, why do you think Don was cutting open piñatas?

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	41. Chapter 41

**41.1 IDW Verse (Continued from 38.8) **_Requested by Guest_

Casey watched in amusement as Raph doted on a very confused April after she fainted upon first laying sight on him and the other mutants.

After laying her on the ground, and insisting she not move until he looked her over, Raph finally declared her healthy, and just suffered from a bad shock, before immediately snapping back to his normal surly self, and storming off. The act of which only added to April's confusion.

As Casey hurried to follow his best friend, he overheard Donatello quietly explaining to April about his theory of Raph being bi-polar, and he shook his head in disbelief.

The Anchor found Raph on a rooftop cursing up a storm and looking completely embarrassed.

"Nice to know we're in good hands," said Casey as he got close.

Raph rounded on Casey and glared at him. "Don't you start," he snapped. "It's bad enough I went all Nurse Nancy on Alopex a week ago, even though we both know she wasn't hurt at all. But now my first impression on April this loop was that of a split personality nutcase. I had to turn into the _stupid healthcare robot_!" he shouted the last part, and punched a satellite off the roof in frustration.

Casey knew Raph wasn't in the mood for any teasing right now, so he quickly changed gears. "Is it really so bad?" he asked. "From what you told me you now know over ten-thousand different medical procedures, and know how to use all of the fancy doctor equipment, and the stuff on turtle biology and medicine you downloaded when you were a bot. That's more than even Donnie knows. Isn't it a good thing that you know how to patch us all up when we get hurt?"

Raph scowled off the roof and out at the glittering city lights. "I'm not knocking the medicine stuff, and the karate is plenty useful too. I'd just… I want to be able to stay me when I do it. Not turn into a turtle version of that walking marshmallow. You know?"

Casey nodded, seeing his point. "Maybe you just need a few loops for it to sink in," he suggested. "Then you'll be back to your mean green self, plus all the know-how."

"Man I hope so," Raph grumbled bitterly.

Casey then sent a smirk at his best friend. "I can think of another benefit from your marshmallow personality."

At Raph's questioning look, Casey's grin widened. "I'm pretty sure that Alopex thought your Baymax treatment when she was pretending to be hurt was sweet, and that's why she took off without trying to trick you this time."

Raph scowled at Casey, and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "I _can _throw you off this building, and like you said, I know how to put you back together."

Casey just gave him a shit eating grin, and said, "Ouch."

Raph instantly let go of him, and chirped, "On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?"

By the time Raph snapped back out of it, Casey was already taking off across the rooftops, and the red wearing turtle didn't hesitate to chase after him, yelling death threats the whole way.

* * *

**41.2 2003 Verse (Continued from 39.6) **

"What are you doing?" asked a child like voice next to Leonardo.

Leo cracked open one eye, but otherwise didn't move from his lotus position. "I'm meditating," he said calmly.

"Why?" asked Nano curiously.

"It helps me clear my mind and focus," Leo said, his eye sliding back shut.

"Why?" Nano asked again.

"To become a better leader and ninja?"

"Why?"

"So I can protect my family."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want them hurt."

"Why?"

"Because I love my family."

"Why?"

Leo cracked open his eye again, but only saw honest curiosity on the childlike android's face. So he took a deep breath, and answered the question, only to once again be asked "Why?"

Three hours later, Leo's brothers were gathered around, watching as Leo in his endless patience informed Nano that Mikey put bugs in Raph's cereal as a way that he showed he cared, only to once again be asked "Why?"

"How does he do it?" Raph asked in disbelief. "I woulda snapped and hit something hours ago."

"Same," agreed Mikey.

"I admit, even I'd be at my wits end by this point," said Don as he scratched his head.

Glancing their way, Nano pointed at the three of them, and said "Why?"

Leo sent his brothers a fond look, and said, "They're impressed with how good I am at answering your questions, and also fail to remember that putting up with them is what taught me patience in the first place."

"Why?"

* * *

**41.3 Usagi Verse**

Lord Mifune could only gape at what he'd just seen.

One of his Samurai, Miyamoto Usagi, had just decimated the entire enemy army almost single-handed. The fact that the only one of any aid to him was a bounty hunter of nearly equal skill was nothing short of astonishing.

As Usagi sheathed his sword after the final enemy soldier fell down dead, he turned to face his flabbergasted comrades with a sheepish expression.

"Do you think we over did it?" he asked to Gen.

Gen looked around and shrugged. "You wanted to keep your lord from dying in this battle, didn't you?" he asked rhetorically. Then he grinned. "Besides, think of the reward we will get for this."

Usagi sighed and shook his head. It was nice to see that despite the time loops, his friend never changed.

* * *

**41.4 2003 Verse**_ Requested by starfire2rav_

Don sighed as he rubbed his temples.

Instead of waking up as turtles, he and his brothers had awoken in Raptarr's flying city of avians as some of the angel-like occupants.

The reason for Don's current headache was that Mikey was having a little too much fun testing his new wings out.

"Look at me, guys," he yelled cheerfully as he did all sorts of dangerous tricks above their heads for the hundredth time. "Super Mikey to the rescue!"

"Mikey, we can fly when we turn into dragons. This isn't really that big a deal," Don called up to him.

But Mike continued to zoom through the air making fighter jet noises.

Next to Don, Raph cracked his knuckles and said, "At least as a dragon we don't have to hear him talk. Wanna see if I can pummel Mikey just as good in the air as I can on the ground?"

"Permission granted," said an annoyed looking Leo.

"Just try not to knock the city out of the sky while you're at it," added Don.

With a shark-like grin, Raph darted after his youngest brother, and soon the sound of Mikey's feminine scream was ringing out throughout the floating city.

* * *

**41.5 2012 Verse**

Tang Shen blinked in surprise as she entered the living room of the Lair.

In front of her, Karai stood frozen with a hand-caught-in-the-cookie-jar expression, and her brothers snoring at her feet, all of whom were covered in all sorts of glitter, lace, and frills, making them look more like girly throw pillows than mutant turtles.

Having heard about her daughter's artistic tendencies, Shen shook her head in amusement, and only said, "Make sure to clean up when you're done."

The beaming smile her daughter sent her was well worth it, and the expressions on her son's faces upon awakening was equally so.

* * *

**41.6 2003 Verse**

Leo sheathed his sword, and made his way to stand next to Usagi. The rabbit samurai had decided to stick around that loop, and had just helped them take out an entire Foot plot.

"Why are you so happy, Leonardo?" Usagi asked curiously as he saw the look on his friend's face. "Happy for our victory?"

"Partially," Leo said, unable to keep a smile off his face. "But mostly because our plans for the last week have gone off perfectly. There were no slip-ups, no unexpected surprises, no bad guys showing up out of nowhere to throw a wrench into things, just us following the plan and winning. It's like nothing is going wrong."

"Leo hasn't even blown up that toaster over there yet," said Don, pointing at said appliance sitting innocently in the corner.

As Leo shot a glare at his genius brother, Raph nodded in agreement. "I gotta say, it's like the old Turtle Luck took a holiday and left Lady Luck in its place."

Usagi looked amused and said, "Perhaps it is because before now, there were only four members of your team, and as you know such a number is considered unlucky."

The four turtles exchanged glances at that. They new that in Japanese culture, the number four could be pronounced the same as the word death, and was considered bad luck because of it. Could that be the cause of their Turtle Luck?

"Nah," said all four in unison. They had worked with others enough times with the same results to know it was not their number that was the problem.

"I'm betting we're getting good luck thanks to your lucky rabbit feet, Usagi," Mikey informed the amused looking Samurai.

"If you say so, Michelangelo," said Usagi with a shake of his head. "If you say so."

* * *

**41.7 Mix Verse**_ Requested by JustAguest_

"Aw come _on!_" Movie Mikey groaned.

He and the other Mikeys had been excited to put together a dance competition between them. They had set it up so that their brothers would double as the audience and judges, only for the majority of the non-orange wearing turtles to have avoided the situation like the plague.

Mikey12 pouted at the empty audience chairs. "Now what?" he moaned.

Prime Mike, who had been reluctant to go through with this, suddenly got a sinister look on his face. "I just thought of a way to make this stupid contest way more interesting," he said.

The other Mikeys exchanged glances wearily.

An hour later, the dance competition was underway, and not a chair was empty.

Mostly because the chairs' occupants were all tied to them, except for the few turtles who had come along willingly.

As NM Mikey and Michelangelo87 tried to out dance each other, SAINW Mike turned to Prime Mike and asked, "Worth it?"

Prime Mike grinned. "Yup, nothing like a captive audience."

The tied up turtles who were close enough to hear that, shot them glares that promised pain the second they were free.

* * *

**41.8 Movie Verse**

At Fifty-Fifth and Broadway, a wall of a store exploded outwards and a group of robbers hurried out in hopes of avoiding the police.

"Good work, boys," said the lead thief. "That was easier than I thought it was gonna be."

"Hey look, guys," said a young and cheerful looking thief as he ran out. "I grabbed a toaster."

The lead robber rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "I love your work ethic, Tommy. It's an inspiration to us all."

But Tommy wasn't listening. He was too distracted by the fact that the toaster in his hands was starting to shake and smoke. "Hey, it's not supposed to do tha-"

But he was cut off as the toaster exploded in his hands, and sent the group of robbers flying.

On the roof above, three local turtles turned to look at their blue wearing guest for that loop.

Leo03 just held up a hand, and said, "Don't. Say. _Anything_."

They didn't need to say anything anyway, as their laughter did the job perfectly well.

"To be fair," said Donny as he contained his chuckles. "It was just _one_ toaster, and from what I heard, you can take out a whole store just by being on the roof. Since the four of us haven't become turtle flambé, I think you're improving."

Leo looked more hopeful at that.

* * *

**41.9 SAINW(ish) Verse**

Mike and Leo stood in what looked like a little girl's fantasy.

Everything was pastel colored, and glittery. There was a rainbow constantly arching over the horizon, and flocks of butterflies flew by every few minutes.

Apparently, instead of conquering the world himself, Shredder had left it to a child version of Karai to do.

Karai back when she was six-year-old, and had thought ruling this sort of world would be ideal. Don't ask how she had managed to do it, the process would only make one's brain hurt.

But there was only one phrase that sprang to mind when looking at the world.

"Welcome to hell," said Mike, and Leo nodded in agreement.

* * *

**41.10 2003 Verse **_Requested by Lluvia-the-Wolfgirl_

Matusik opened his eyes and looked around his pod. After a few loops, he had gotten semi-used to awakening there again at the beginning of his creation. Even now, he could hear Sh'okanabo bargaining with Dunn for their ownership, and new it was a matter of time before they were slapped with control chips.

So this time he decided to try something new.

Drawing back his fist, Matt slammed it through the wall of his pod.

He heard Viral shout in alarm, but he didn't have time to wait until she or Sh'okanabo recovered from their surprise.

Reaching into his subspace pocket, he pulled out a new toy that Don had asked him to test for him. It was a bomb that would simultaneously create a flash of light that was equivalent to the sun's rays, and download the program they used to get rid of Viral at the same time.

He clapped his hands over his ears at the sounds of the bomb going off, and the two villains screaming in agony.

Once the noise died down, he broke the rest of the way out of his pod and into the view of a flabbergasted Darius Dunn on the holo-screen.

"Sorry, but we have no interest in doing business with scum like you," Matt said bluntly, before cutting off the transmission.

He glanced over at the other three pods that held his brothers. All that was left was getting them out, and blowing up this stinking ship. Then the four of them could go and have lives of their own that loop.

The only real question was, what they were to do with them.

* * *

**41.11 2012 Verse**

"-And there you have it," Donnie said, finally winding down from his hour-long lecture complete with slide shows and biology lessons. "That is how you properly tell the difference between an alligator and a crocodile. And in conclusion, I can safely say that though some Leatherheads are crocodiles, ours is definitely an alligator."

Raph, Leo, and Miwa stared at him with expressions that made him wonder if they had died from information overload (or boredom, that was another possibility).

But Mikey, who's comment had been the cause of Donnie's entire lecture, scowled at his genius brother.

"But I've been trying to tell you, D," he said in exasperation. "Leatherhead said himself that he's a crocodile this loop, and I think he'd know better than anyone whether he actually is or not."

There was a beat of silence.

Then Donnie smacked himself on the forehead. "Now you tell me," he groaned.

Well that was an hour wasted.

* * *

**41.12 2012 Verse**_ Requested by Lluvia-the-Wolfgirl_

After the incident with Hobbs replacing her as Shredder's lieutenant, Karai took it as a sign that it was time for her to defect from the Foot Clan and join her real family.

Which is why it was such a surprise when she saw Mikey wander by with a familiar plush toy a few days later.

"Uh, Mikey, isn't that… Hobbs?" Karai asked hesitantly when she saw her brother with the tiger toy flopping from his elbow.

Mikey beamed over at her. "Yup, but working for Shredder wasn't as fun as he thought it would be, so I offered to give him tuna fish if he came to our side. Now we're besties."

With that said, he bounced off with the tiger in hand, and the rest of his siblings exchanged glances.

"Apparently the insanity is spreading," Karai said dryly.

"Nah, Mikey always had a few screws loose," Raph deadpanned back.

* * *

**41.13 Mix Verse**_ Requested by numair2304_

"You know, this is not what I thought would happen when they all met up," whispered Mikey03 to the other looping turtles.

The rest nodded in agreement.

When any of them envisioned the five looping Splinters (the ones that would admit that they were looping, anyway), they thought it could range anything from a long philosophical debate, to an awesome contest to see who had superior martial arts skills.

Seeing Master Splinters Prime, 1987, Movie, 2003, and 2012 sit down for a soap opera marathon had never crossed their minds.

* * *

**41.14 2012 Verse**

Renet burst through the time window, and from the looks of awe from the Turtles below, she was looking really impressive doing it.

But then gravity kicked in, and she found herself falling to what was sure to be a painful impact.

Which never came.

She looked up to see that she was being clutched in the arms of Michelangelo, one of the Turtles of Legend. She was so busy fangirling over the moment that she almost didn't notice him setting her on her feet in front of him.

He then gave a her a bow, and presented her with a bouquets of flowers, which he seemed to pull from nowhere. "For you, my lady."

Renet stared at him in utter surprise, and vaguely noticed that her expression was being mimicked by Mikey's three brothers.

"Mikey, how-?" Leo started to say, but Mikey held up a hand to stop him from talking.

"I think you're amazing, Renet?" the orange wearing turtle asked brightly. "Would you please do me the honor of going on a date with me tonight?"

The shocked silence that covered the rooftop could have been cut by a knife.

"How-?" Renet tried to ask, but was unable to get out the words.

"You're not the only one who's time traveled," Mikey said with an attempt at a suave grin, ignoring Donnie's squawk of "When did that happen?" behind him.

Renet had to giggle at the sight, but then she remembered why she was there. "But, Savanti Romero-"

On cue, another time window opened, and the demon-like monster stepped out of it, his eyes locking onto Renet instantly.

"Taken care of," said Mikey briskly.

Before anyone could blink, Savanti Romero was blow sky high, and his fire ball was sent hurtling out of sight.

Behind where he once stood was Karai, shouldering a bazooka and giving them all a smug grin.

The other three turtles gaped, but Mikey only had eyes for Renet. "Well, what do you say?"

Renet stared at where Romero used to be, then burst out laughing so hard that she could only nod in agreement to Mikey's question.

"Awesome!" cheered Mikey, scooping her up bridle style and running to Murakami's for their date.

Once they were gone, a flabbergasted Raph turned to look at his sister and ask, "What just happened."

Miwa only laughed in reply.

* * *

**A/N Read, Review, Give Suggestions. Don't forget to check out the next chapter of Turtle Loops**

41.1- Guest wanted to see Casey's reaction to Raph's bi-polar disorder. On one hand, he's a good friend, on the other, he knows how to use it to his advantage to get away with teasing Raph.

41.2- Ah the ever dreaded constant asking of why? Fortunately for Nano he picked the perfect turtle to do it to.

41.3- Usagi was badass before the loops, but now he's a super badass.

41.4- Sorry this took so long starfire2rav.

41.5- Shen let Karai get away with it because she thought it was funny and cute.

41.6- I always wondered about the Ninja Turtles and the unlucky number four thing.

41.7- This may not have been quite what you had in mind, JustAguest, but I hope you like it anyway.

41.8- I remembered that part of the movie, and couldn't resist. Looks like the therapy's starting to work, slowly at least.

41.9- It's a sugar overload.

41.10- More Dark Turtles, as requested by Lluvia-the-Wolfgirl. For those who don't remember, Matusik or Matt was the name Dark Leo gave himself.

41.11- That said, I have completely forgotten the difference between a gator and a croc.

41.12- Spreading indeed. Thanks Lluvia-the-Wolfgirl

41.13- Sorry this was a bit short numair2304

41.14- Mikey knows how to impress a girl

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	42. Chapter 42

**42.1 Drake and Josh Verse**

Casey12 stared at himself in the mirror.

His friends had warned him about loops like this, but it didn't prepare him for when it actually happened.

Staring back at him from the mirror wasn't the scrawny but athletic appearance he usually had. Instead a boy with a bigger than average head, and a rounder body stared back at him.

He opened his mouth, and ran his tongue over his full set of teeth. "Too weird," he said.

Thinking over his loop memories, he tried to figure out who he was supposed to be.

Apparently he was Josh Nichols, the guy he was replacing, was a brainy (though nowhere near Donnie level) geek who worked a thankless job at a movie theater, had a popular guitar player for a stepbrother, and a younger stepsister who was probably evil.

He had to wince as he reviewed his memories. It seemed that this Josh kid didn't have much luck in a lot of things, but had a Mikey-like optimism that kept him going.

Well that was all about to change. Just because he was someone else this loop, didn't mean he was ever gonna stop being Casey Jones.

A few months later, Drake couldn't help but be boggled by the transformation his stepbrother had undergone.

One day, out of the blue, he decided to quit his job at the theater and join the school's hockey team.

Drake had fully expected him to suck at it, but much to everyone's surprise Josh proved to be exceptional at the sport, thus bumping up Josh's popularity in school by spades.

And soon Drake was horrified to discover that his goofy brother had become more popular than him.

So when Josh walked by with a girl on each arm like Drake used to do, the guitar player couldn't help but blurt out, "Go back to being a nerd, I beg you."

Casey only laughed in response.

* * *

**42.2 Yu Gi Oh Verse**

Mikey03 was definitely enjoying this loop. He had awoken as a teenager named Joey Wheeler, who played this wicked card game.

So now he was playing in a tournament to win money to help his sister for that loop get an operation to cure her blindness.

But the end of the tournament was in sight, and Mikey, his new friends (one of whom was Yugi, the local Anchor) and a couple others were allowed into the castle in the middle of the island for the tournament's finals.

But then to everyone's surprise, the guards asked for Mikey to meet with the sponsor of the tournament, Maximillion Pegasus, in private.

Mikey gulped nervously as he was taken to the man in charge. Yugi and his friends had been warning him all loop about Pegasus, and the powers his Millennium Eye granted him, one of which being the ability to separate a person from their body (though strangely, he had not done that at all that loop thus far).

And now he was staring at the silver haired man himself, seated on a throne like chair, and casually dismissing his guards to talk to Mikey alone.

"So, um, you wanted to see me?" Mikey asked, wondering what this was all about.

Pegasus stared at him with an utterly grave expression. Then he rose to his feet, and said in a very familiar voice, "Michelangelo… _I_ am your father."

Mikey spent a full minute full out gaping at the man before him, before bursting out laughing as he realized he was serious.

"G-Good one, Master Splinter," he gasped between helpless giggles.

Master Splinter03 in the form of Maximillion Pegasus chuckled along with his son. "I thought you would appreciate the humor of the situation, my son," he said in his regular raspy voice, a far cry from the high and melodious voice of the real Pegasus.

"Shell yeah," said Mikey with a grin. "I can't wait 'til the others hear this."

* * *

**42.3 Animaniacs Verse (Continued from 17.7)**_ Requested by Guest_

Donnie12 had to admit that his 'siblings' that loop had their own charm to them, and the zany tricks they played on people were hilarious. Not to mention the laws of physics (or lack there of) in this world was a fascinating subject that he had been studying since he'd gotten there.

But he couldn't help but feel exhausted trying to keep up with everything all the time.

He regretted the fact that aside from Raphael87 (who was busy trying to reform an evil genius mouse named Brain) he was alone that loop.

But then, as luck would have it, he spotted a familiar face in a crowd of visitors taking a tour of Warner Brother Studios. And not just any familiar face either.

Running over to her, Donnie tried for a friendly greeting, but what came out instead was, "HellOOOO, April!"

Said redhead looked at him like he was nuts, and Donnie clapped his hands over his mouth in mortification.

"Donnie?" April asked as it clicked where she'd heard his voice before, confusion melting away and replaced amusement.

Donnie nodded miserably, still looking embarrassed at greeting his crush as such.

Behind him, Wakko leaned over and whispered to Dot, "At least now we know why he wasn't interested in Nurse."

Dot giggled and nodded in agreement.

They both then burst into a rousing rendition of, "Yakko and April sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" much to Donnie's horror, and April's hilarity.

* * *

**42.4 Dissidia Final Fantasy Verse**

When April03 woke up on a majestic looking white seat in the middle of a pond of ankle deep water, her first thought was to ask who left the bathroom water running.

Then her loop memories informed her that she was Cosmos, goddess of Harmony, and that she was in an eternal struggle against Chaos, the god of Discord by summoning people to fight for them in what seemed like a life-sized game of chess.

April squashed down her first instinct to summon the turtles to fight for her, and got up from her throne and started making her way through the water towards Chaos' throne.

She may have been a damsel in distress when she first met the guys, but that was a long time ago, and if Master Splinter's training had taught her anything, it was how to fight her own battles.

So with the element of surprise on her side, April wiped the floor with Chaos, and continued to do so for the rest of the loop.

Off to the side, several Final Fantasy characters watched this while passing a bowl of popcorn back and forth between them.

"Do you think we should tell her we can help if she wants?" asked Cecil curiously.

Tidus watched as April kicked Chaos in the crotch, then zapped him with her Harmony goddess powers while he was down. "Nah," he said. "I think she's got this handled."

* * *

**42.5 2012 Verse **_Requested by Guest_

Karai, Leo, Donnie, Raph, Master Splinter, April, and Casey could only stare in utter bewilderment at the scene before them.

Mikey had not woken up as Mikey that loop despite looking exactly like him. Instead he told them he was Chiro, the leader of a team of robotic monkeys from a world with a plot that sounded very similar to Super Robo Mecha Force Five.

Things only got stranger when they found out that said team had also looped in along with Chiro, and some familiar faces had appeared when they met up.

So now Chiro stood at the front of the group with a serious expression that was out of place on Mikey's face. Behind him Slash (or Sprx as he called himself) was grinning with a cocky air the regular turtle didn't normally have.

Beside him, Dr. Rockwell (Gibson) looked like his regular intelligent and stuffy self were it not for the fact he was currently having a light hearted argument with Rahzar (Otto), who had taken on a cheerful if naive personality.

Joan Grody (Nova) stood tall beside them all, looking for all the world like she wanted to fight despite the fact she was still dressed in her nice reporter clothes.

And strangest of all was the fact that Shredder (Antauri) was sitting serenely in the back in a meditative pose as he levitated a few feet off the ground.

"Monkey Team, let's go stop those Kraang!" Chiro shouted, and with a cheer the odd group took off across the rooftops to stop the alien threat.

The local loopers stayed behind and watched them go, still trying to wrap their heads around what they had just seen.

Master Splinter reached up to rub his temple at his forming headache, and left to try and meditate away the memory of this night, and if that didn't work, he still had his supply of sake.

"It's gonna be one of those loops, isn't it," Donnie groaned.

Just then Renet stepped out of a time window and looked confused. Spotting them, she waved and said, "Hi, my name is Jinmay. I'm looking for Chiro and the Monkey Team, have you seen them?"

"That answer your question," Raph said dryly to his brother, which only served to make Jinmay even more confused.

* * *

**42.6 Inuyasha Verse**

When NM Mikey awoke as a human monk named Miroku in Feudal Japan, he had to wonder if he'd looped into the IDW turtles' verse.

Unfortunately, all his checking brought the answer to a big fat no, and discovering he had some sort of ever growing vortex in his hand, told him he was in for a very wild loop.

Aw well, the wilder the better, and the group of new friends he made that loop wasn't too bad either.

Inuyasha fumed as Mikey finished off a demon at incredible speeds while covered in glowing orange circles. "I was gonna do that," he griped.

Mikey grinned smugly. "Then you should have been faster, dude."

"Feh," huffed the hanyō.

Sango, meanwhile, pounced on Mikey and said, "You are teaching me how to do that," she demanded forcefully.

Mikey sweat-dropped and said, "Y-yes ma'am."

He was beginning to regret learning the 2003 turtles' chi ninjutsu from Venus.

* * *

**42.7 MB Verse**

When April opened her apartment door, the last person she expected to see was a very confused looking Karai.

At the sight of the redhead, the kunoichi brightened and said, "You are awake to the loops, are you not?" she asked hopefully.

April blinked in surprise, and could only nod her head vaguely.

"April, who is it?" called Taylor behind her, looking over April's shoulder curiously. At the sight of Karai, she shrieked. "It's that woman from the news!" she shouted in alarm. "From the Foot Clan!"

April winced as Taylor took off to call the police, and said to Karai, "Want to take this somewhere you won't be recognized?"

Karai had been looking strangely crestfallen since Taylor's outburst, and nodded at April gratefully. "That would be wonderful, thank you."

The two women hastily hurried down to the sewers, and began walking through the tunnels in the direction of the Lair in an awkward silence.

Clearing her throat, April asked, "So how long have you been awake?"

Karai looked up and shrugged. "Not long, I'm afraid. Though this is not the universe I usually awake too. I believe my daughter and sons warned me about this, erm, switching."

April looked 'Karai' over with new interest. "Then you're not Karai?"

'Karai' shook her head vehemently. "Karai is my daughter," she said. "My name is Tang Shen. Er, that is, Booyakasha Tang Shen."

April stopped dead in her tracks as she realized who she was with, then grinned at Shen in amusement. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Tang Shen." She then giggled. "I have to say, I'm looking forward to how this loop will go now. The guys have never had a mother (aside from me on some weird loops) so I'm really looking forward to seeing what happens."

Shen couldn't help but chuckle as well. "It will be interesting if nothing else."

* * *

**42.8 2003 Verse**

Matt awoke a bit later in the loop than usual, just in time to see Cody Jones pick up a broomstick, and begin wailing on his brothers with moves that spoke of years of ninjutsu experience, rather than the few short weeks that Master Splinter had been teaching him.

Matt couldn't help but stare in shock at this, and only snapped out of it once his brothers were unconscious, and 'Cody' (as he was strongly suspecting that this wasn't actually Cody) turned his attention over to him.

Remembering what his original had said about a slew of mind switching happening recently, Matusik quickly put up his hands in surrender. "Nice way to start a loop, isn't it," he said sarcastically.

That made 'Cody' pause, and stare at Matt searchingly. "You're looping?" he asked cautiously.

"Just woke up," Matt said, trying to appear as harmless as possible (not an easy feat for an eight-foot turtle with kanabo DNA mixed in). "And I'm guessing you ain't Cody Jones."

'Cody' slowly lowered his makeshift bō staff. "Just woke up too," he admitted. "I'm Donatello Prime." He then made a face as his loop memories caught up to him. "And as much of a good friend Casey Jones is, I'm not sure what I think about sharing his DNA."

Matt let out a laugh. "I never met the original Jones, but if there's one person who understands disliking DNA connections, you're talking to him." He then glanced around at his brothers, and sighed. "I better get you back to the Ninja Time Turtles, before they come busting in here to save you. I think my brothers have been pummeled enough for one day."

Don Prime glanced around at the three unconscious turtles as if noticing their appearance for the first time. "What's the story behind you four, anyway?"

Matt grunted as he started leading the way out of the sewers. "Short version, we're the Ninja Time Turtles' genetic clones. Long version is that an alien freak wanted the turtles out of the way, and he made the four of us to do that…"

* * *

**42.9 Loonatics Verse**_ Requested by RaphaelplusMikey_

Raphael87 never knew the world could move so slowly. But looping in as a super speedy roadrunner could do that to you.

So when the latest bad guy tried to take over Acmetropolis, he wasted no time using his speed to beat all of them to unconsciousness before anyone could blink.

Once the lead bad guy was lying out cold at Raphael's feet, he finally noticed that his teammates for that loop were staring at him.

The leader, Ace Bunny hefted his sword onto his shoulder and let out an appreciative whistle. "Nice work, Rev. But, eh, where'd you get those moves."

Raphael smirked, and deciding to mess with them a bit, he replied, "In-the-sewer," he said at a rapid pace. A down side of being super fast was that he couldn't slow down his speech enough to sound normal, but he didn't mind too much, as it always brought on funny results as people tried to work out what he'd said.

Now all of them were staring at him like he'd grown a second head. "The sewer," Tech E. Coyote deadpanned looking skeptical.

Raphael nodded. "Yup, there's-a-rat-down-there-that-is-a-master-ninja-and-he-taught-me."

The others exchanged glances, their expressions varying degrees of skepticism and intrigue.

Raphael was amused to discover that Danger Duck had started using his free time to search the sewers for the supposed ninja master in hopes of getting ninja lessons as well.

* * *

**42.10 Sesame Street Verse**

It was a very odd day on Sesame Street.

Elmo, who was known by all on the block for being a light-hearted and childish red monster had apparently gotten a cold and it had started making him act strange.

It seemed he was plagued by a sore throat, and instead of the high-pitched voice, a raspy and wise sounding voice came out of his mouth instead.

What's more, is that whatever fever he had, seemed to convince the small monster that he was a master of martial arts. What was even more concerning was that when asked, he had been able to accomplish amazing feats that made his claims seem a lot more true.

But the most worrying thing of all, was that the doctors couldn't find a single thing wrong with him.

So the denizens of Sesame Street slowly had to get used to the new Elmo, seeing as he didn't seem to be going away any time soon.

But when none of them were looking, Movie Master Splinter would chuckle at just how confused he was making everyone. This was even more fun than tricking his sons, and being young again wasn't bad either.

* * *

**42.11 Lego Movie Verse**_ Requested by Minnow the SeaWing and starfire2rav_

MB Vern was extremely confused.

One minute he's mourning the loss of his new car after Mikey blew it up, the next he was flying a plane through what looked like a kid's lego fantasy come to life.

Also he was Batman. Can't forget that part.

While he was trying really hard not to freak out, he saw what looked like three living lego people sitting on a lego train that was driving right off a bridge into a canyon below.

Hoping they would know what the heck was going on, Vern dove his plane (the Batplane, in fact) down to catch them.

Upon landing on the plane, one of the lego people, a woman one with goth hair, beamed at the sight of him, and yelled, "Babe!"

If Vern hadn't been focusing on flying the plane, he would have freaked out right then and there. Who the heck were these people.

He never got the chance to actually ask that question, as the lego woman got annoyed when he didn't treat her like his girlfriend, and the other two took her side for the rest of the flight.

Upon crashing through the sun, and arriving at a new lego area that looked like a rainbow had thrown up on it, he was seriously feeling overwhelmed when a shout of "Booyakasha!" caught his attention.

He looked over to see a lego version of Michelangelo the ninja turtle bouncing around and swinging a pair of nunchucks happily.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Vern started making his way through the crowd towards the first familiar face he'd seen since things had taken a turn for Crazy Town.

And if the turtle could tell him what the heck was going on, then Vern may even forgive him for blowing up his car.

* * *

**42.12 Sly Cooper Verse**

Sly was extremely amused.

It was time for their time traveling adventure again, only this time it was with a very different Tennessee Kid Cooper.

Instead of the reckless, gun-toting raccoon with a southern twang, he was instead greeted with a clam and calculating raccoon who spoke with a vocabulary that was a far cry from anything the education of that time period could provide, and a cane that worked more like a bō staff than a gun.

"I'm guessing you're not really my ancestor," Sly said casually as the two of them worked on breaking out of the upgraded old west prison. "Feeling loopy?"

The hat wearing raccoon gave him a friendly smile. "More than you know. I'd heard about this loop from my Go Ninja counterpart, but I didn't expect to loop here like this. But at least I'm not in a wheelchair."

Sly's grin faded, and he winced. They'd been able to avoid getting Bentley in a wheelchair this loop, but the subject was still touchy.

"Sorry," the turtle turned raccoon said quickly. "Open mouth, insert foot. I'm Donatello by the way, from the Ninja Time version of my world."

Sly snapped his fingers, and said, "Oh right, Donny told me he had a bunch of double gangers running around."

Don03 nodded. "Yes, in fact even more have begun looping since he was here. Bringing the number of Turtle Verses to ten. Though, our loops are often connected to another unrelated one where our friend Usagi lives."

Sly let out an impressed whistle. "That is a lot of turtles."

Don chuckled, "Tell me about it."

The two raccoons then came to an entire room covered in glowing green lasers and traps.

Sly bounced eagerly on the balls of his feet to get through it and asked, "Ready for this?"

Don gave a scoff. "Please, the security here is nothing compared to Shredder's tower. Piece of cake."

With that, the genius took off across the room with all the grace and agility of a master of ninjutsu.

Sly laughed as he followed. Looks like there were two ninjas in the Cooper family this loop.

* * *

**42.13 2012 Verse**

Mikey's siblings stood off to the side, and watched as their brother, and Movie Mikey in the form of Mondo Gecko had a 'Chuck Off' to see who could swing their nunchaku in more complicated forms.

As Mikey12 switched his to a kusarigama, and swung it around like a lasso, Movie Mikey gave a stage yawn and balanced one of his spinning nunchucks on his finger, and taunted that the turtle could do better than that.

Leo massaged his temples. "We now gotta put up with two of them," he groaned. "As if his time with that Mabel girl wasn't bad enough."

"Look on the bright side," said Karai with a shrug. "At least it's not as weird as the Monkey Team."

They all glanced over to where the Mikeys were using Mikey12's kusarigama chains to do double-dutch jumprope.

"Maybe," Raph grumbled. "But something tells me that this will be much more annoying."

With that the others had to agree.

* * *

**42.14 Summer Wars Verse**

Leo03 awoke to find himself sitting in a Japanese style house in the middle of the night, with a cellphone in his hand, and surrounded by math equations that he could barely understand.

His loop memories kicked in and told him that he was Kenji Koiso, a Japanese boy who was a math prodigy, and had been hired to pretend to be the boyfriend of a girl from his school at her great grandmother's birthday/family reunion.

Unfortunately, unless he really focused on his loop memories all the math skills he supposedly had were reduced to regular Leo levels, and he didn't feel like focusing on them just now.

Glancing at the cellphone that had his half finished equation on it, he decided not to bother finishing it, and deleted the text. He then lay down, and went back to sleep.

The next morning had him frantically calling Don on his communicator. Apparently someone had hacked the entire internet of that loop, and was out to destroy mankind as they knew it. If he was dealing with computer stuff, he wanted Don at his side.

No matter how much it freaked out his 'girlfriend's' family.

"He's your _WHAT?_" the entire Jinnouchi bellowed when Don showed up, and started working on Kazuma's computer.

Leo stood tall, and said, "He's my little brother, he's a ninja turtle not a yokai, and he's got the brains it takes to stop that Love Machine thing and save the world. Now shut up and let him work."

Silence filled the house, but then great grandmother Sakae Jinnouchi let out a small laugh, and said, "This is quite the boyfriend you've brought home, Natsuki. I approve."

Natsuki let out a strange chocking sound, and looked like she was wishing she'd picked Takashi to be her fake boyfriend instead of Leo.

Don sent Leo a sly look. "Boyfriend?"

Leo scowled back. "Shut up and hack, or I'm going to go find their toaster."

Don immediately turned back to the computer. "Hacking," he said, not fully able to keep the amusement from his voice.

As far as the Jinnouchi clan was concerned, the entire world had gone mad.

* * *

**A/N And so ends another voice actor chapter. I still have some characters I haven't gotten too, but if you can think of more (or just have a character you really want the turtles to loop in as) let me know. Read, Review, Give Suggestions. Don't forget to check out the new chapter of Same Difference.**

42.1- Casey12 is voiced by Josh Peck, who was a character in Drake and Josh. He also was a reoccurring character on the Amanda Show, so I might do something with that later.

42.2- You read right, both Master Splinter03 and Maximillion Pegasus were voiced by Darren Dunstan. Major kudos to him for being able to portray two such wildly different characters. And also Wayne Grayson provided the voice of both Mikey03 and Joey Wheeler.

42.3- Guest wanted to see Donnie give April the Hello Nurse greeting.

42.4- Both April03 and Cosmos from the English dub of the Dissidia games are voiced by Veronica Taylor. I don't see April going the Cosmos rout and summoning anyone to fight for her unless she really needed it. This also means April gets to keep some of the Harmony powers she gets from this.

42.5- Guest also wanted to see more SRMTHFG, which I was happy to oblige.

42.6- Kirby Robert Morrow was the voice of both NM Mikey and Miroku from the Englis dub of Inuyasha.

42.7- Minae Noji was the voice of Tang Shen, and played Karai in the MB movie. How cool is that.

42.8- Christopher C. Adams was the voice of both Cody Jones, and Donatello Prime. It's a bit of a difference, and Matt's gotta deal with the fall out.

42.9- Rob Paulson also voiced Rev Runner in Loonatics Unleashed. For the record, I liked that show. The story was fun, and Tech and Rev tied as my favorite characters in it. It wasn't Loony Toons, but aside from the name, it wasn't really trying to be. Thanks again RaphaelplusMikey for the suggestion.

42.10- Kevin Clash was the voice of both Movie Splinter and Elmo. How could I not write about this.

42.11- Will Arnett voiced Batman in the Lego Movie, and that is the loop that he as Vern is waking up to. And yes, that is Mikey12. In the Lego Movie, the TMNT Michelangelo was also voiced by Greg Cipes

42.12- Sam Riegel was the voice of both Don03 and Tennessee Kid Cooper from the game Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. I'd have never guessed this, as the accent really threw me off. Ironic, Don03 is my favorite of the 2003 turtles, and Tennessee was my favorite of the Cooper ancestors even before I found this out.

42.13- Robbie Rist, the voice of Mondo Gecko12 was also the voice of Movie Mikey in the first three movies.

42.14- Michael Sinterniklaas was the voice of both Leo03 and Kenji Koiso from Summer Wars. I really love that movie, and the idea of Leo in that situation was really amusing.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N Hey all, just to let you know, Chapter 46 will be full of Spooky and/or Halloween related loops. If you have any ideas or suggestions for those loops, please let me know ASAP. Please and thank you.**

* * *

**43.1 2012 Verse**

Raph steeled himself for what he was about to do. He had been trying to do it for several loops now, and this time he was determined to succeed.

Silently, he followed after Slash and Dr. Rockwell as they patrolled the sewers. The two Mutanimals had no clue they were being followed, and only talked among themselves about Kurtsman's leads on the 'Dino Man'.

And then Zog made his entrance, and tried to start creaming them.

But before Slash or Rockwell could be hurt, Raph jumped out of his hiding place and got between the mutants and the alien. "That's ENOUGH, Soldier!" he bellowed in his best general voice. "Stand _DOWN!"_

Slash and Rockwell both looked at him like he was crazy, but Zog screeched to a halt and squinted at Raph through his oxygen addled mind.

"On whose orders?" the Triceraton growled.

"Mine," Raph said firmly. "Hamato Raphael, one of Earth's defenders. This is a level five planet, and not yet ready for extra terrestrial interference. In other words, _you _are trespassing, and I can and will report you if you do not stand _down!_"

Zog actually blinked in surprise at that, and the Mutanimals behind him were gaping in shock at the shorter turtle's back.

Before any of them could recover, Raph held out a breathing unit Don03 (who had experience with dealing with his own Zog) had given him, and said, "Now put this on, it'll help you breath easier and clear your head."

Zog eagerly reached over to attach the breathing, then straightened up and gave Raph a salute. "Apologies, Raphael, sir," he said once his head cleared. "I am Zog of the Triceraton Empire, here to wipe out the mutaters known as the Kraang."

Raph frowned. "That's all well and good. But we of Earth have the situation with the Kraang under control. As we speak, my brothers and sister are eradicating a hidden base of theirs not far from here, and I was coming to as the Mighty Mutanimals to help me deal with an even bigger one," he said, nodding over to Slash and Rockwell, who both were looking like they'd been clubbed over the head with a trout. Turning back to Zog, Raph continued, "Therefore, there is no need for what you Triceratons would consider 'assistance'."

Zog stared at Raph in utter astonishment, and Rockwell, unable to help his curiosity asked, "What's so wrong with their assistance?"

"By that, they mean wiping out the entire planet, and sucking it into a black hole just to get rid of the Kraang," Raph said offhandedly, making both Mutanimals bristle defensively.

Raph then sent Zog a hard glare. "This planet is not under Kraang threat, and you are not needed here. If you wish to stay and help us fight the Kraang, you are welcome too. But make no mistake, if you use your little beacon to summon the rest of your troops, you will be violating inter-galactic law, and all of your race will be held responsible for your actions. Do you understand me, Soldier?"

Zog frowned thoughtfully, before growling. "Prove to me that you have the Kraang under control, and then I will make my decision."

"Fair enough," said Raph, before turning to Slash and Rockwell, who were eyeing Zog warily. "You two interested in smashing some Kraang?"

Slash smirked, and hefted his mace onto his shoulder. "Always, brother."

"Most certainly," agreed Dr. Rockwell. "And I am sure Leatherhead and Pigeon Pete would be interested as well."

Raph smirked and started walking, "Then Liberty Island, here we come."

"WHAT?!" squawked both Mutanimals when they heard the location.

Raph chuckled as he led them onwards. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Zog watching him with something that looked a lot like respect.

Raph felt his smirk widen at that. This time would be different. This time he would make sure Zog saw him as a friend, and protect him from his tragic demise. And hopefully save the entire planet while he was at it.

* * *

**43.2 NM Verse**

Venus wasn't really thinking when she heard her dimensional communicator ring, and answered it on reflex.

As she did so, she heard Leonardo87 on the other end doing his best to sound deep and sinister. "You are the weakest link!" he growled into the phone.

Venus blinked in shock, and managed to gasp out, "_What?"_

But Leonardo hung up abruptly.

Venus' eyes narrowed as she heard the dial tone. The weakest link, was she? We'll see about that.

* * *

**43.3 1987 Verse**

"I vote we put Venus on our 'Do Not Call' list, all in favor say Aye," said Raphael nervously.

"AYE!" was the unanimous response from the other three turtles.

After Leonardo's prank call on the shinobe, Venus had shown up looking furious, and wasted no time hitting them with a spell that knocked them out.

They had awoken to find themselves dangling from ropes on the Brooklyn bridge while wearing Lolita dresses, and hanging underneath a banner that declared '_GIRLS RULE!_'

To make matters worse, April was right below them, filming the whole thing unapologetically.

"Lesson learned. Don't mess with the teenage magic shinobe turtles," said Leonardo in resolution. "Now how are we going to get down from here?"

* * *

**43.4** **2012 Verse (Continued from 38.5)**

After the incident at Murakami's restaurant, the Hamato Clan hoped that Karai wouldn't do anything else to make this switching mess even more of a headache than it already was.

They were wrong.

When Karai in Leo's body sauntered into the Lair with 'her' signature smirk on Leo's face, it was a clear sign she'd done something crazy again.

One glance at 'her' right arm, and it was obvious what that crazy thing was.

Leo in Karai's body gaped in horror at what 'he' was seeing. "You gave me a tattoo?" he said, looking scandalized.

"Yup," said Karai with a widening smirk, and 'she' flexed the right arm of Leo's body to display it clearly.

Leo could only stare at it helplessly, and the others gathered around to get a better look.

Since Karai had avoided getting mutated that loop, she knew none of them would really understand the reference she was making. Still, the tattoo of a serpent (which looked similar to her mutant form) coiled around one of Leo biceps was more than obvious.

"Cooool," said Mikey, his eyes wide in admiration. Since he was currently switched with Casey, the sight was nowhere near as cute as it usually was.

Seeing his face shift to a more speculative one, Casey caught on to what he was thinking, and punched the former turtle in the shoulder. "No way," he said firmly as Mikey sent him a pouting look. "If you get me a tattoo, the coach will kick me off the hockey team."

Mikey wilted, but still agreed, much to Casey's relief (he didn't want to think of just what kind of tattoo Mikey would have tried to give him).

"What is going on in here?!" demanded the voice of Master Splinter, making them all turn.

Catching sight of Karai, and the new tattoo on his son's arm, Master Splinter quickly put together what had happened.

Karai gulped at the look he gave 'her'. "I'm in big trouble now, aren't I?" 'she' asked redundantly.

Splinter only nodded in confirmation, before hitting a pressure point, and dragging the girl turned turtle into the dojo.

As they went, Leo wondered if he'd survive until Donnie switched them back, or if he'd die from an ulcer before that happened.

* * *

**43.5 IDW Verse **_Requested by Zapped_

Casey and Raph watched the police swarm a crime scene from the rooftops.

The crime scene was a gruesome sight, a man had been attacked in the alley, and had had his head cut open. From what they could hear from below, the brain was missing, and the police were clueless as to what had happened.

The two on the roof were stumped as well, this crime had never happened in the baseline, and they had to wonder if that meant there was someone new wandering around this loop, or if one of their enemies had gone farther off their nut then usual.

As the CSIs started carting the body away, Raph had to remark, "Good thing Mikey isn't here. He'd be convinced this was a sign of the zombie apocalypse."

Casey opened his mouth to reply, but before he could a voice rang out behind them. "It ain't zombies."

Both New Yorkers wheeled around to see that two men had managed to sneak up on them (quite a feat considering one was a ninja), and the taller of the two had a gun trained on Raph.

Raph scowled at the sight of the gun and reached for his weapons. Next to him, Casey pulled out a bat and both tensed to move the second they had to.

But the shorter of the two men sent them a cocky grin and asked Raph, "Hey, 's your name Raphael?"

Raph and Casey exchanged glances, and Casey said, "Yeah. What's it to ya?"

"Are you a dick with wings?" the man asked, ignoring the vigilante's question.

Raph sent him a dry look. "Do I look like I have wings, ya bonehead? I'm a freakin' turtle!"

But the shorter man was far from put out, instead he turned to grin at the taller one and said, "See, told you, Sammy. It's a Ninja Turtles loop. Not a Kappa."

"Don't call me Sammy," said the taller one as he lowered his gun. "And it was better safe than sorry, Dean."

Casey's eyes widened in realization. "I get it, you two are Loopers."

The Winchester brothers nodded in reply.

Casey then glanced back down at the crime scene. "You said what did that wasn't zombies. That mean you know what did do it?"

The brothers' faces turned more grim, and Dean said, "Yeah, and it wasn't anything human."

Sam grimaced, and added, "It's a creature called a Kitsune. They feed off pituitary glands in the human brain o keep them alive. The trick is finding out where it's hiding."

Casey and Raph both shared knowing looks.

"Kitsune, huh," grumbled Raph. "Why am I not surprised that bitch is behind this."

"And it sounds like she's even nastier this loop than usual," Casey said in agreement.

* * *

**43.6 Prime Verse**_ Requested by ChangelingRin_

When Leo awoke and his loop memories clicked into place, he tensed as a difference this loop held from the others registered in his mind.

Said one of differences noticed his startled expression, and looked at him in concern. "Are you alright, Leonardo?"

Leo looked over at Tang Shen12, and said hesitantly, "I-I'm fine… Mother."

Shen smiled as she realized he was awake, and made her way over to gently hug him. "I know you are not used to having a mother, and by now you are far too old to need one, but I hope you would not protest to having me here for a time."

Leo felt a warm feeling well up inside him, and he leaned into Tang Shen's hug. "I-I think I'd like that."

* * *

**43.7 2012 Verse**

Raph stared up at the giant blue turtle that Spike had mutated into, and heaved a heavy sigh.

"And just when I was thinking Spike hadn't been replaced this loop," he griped.

Matusik scowled back down at him. "Sorry to disappoint you."

* * *

**43.8 Super Verse**

The Super Turtles were battling a new villain that had shown up that loop, known only as Dr. Prank-enstein. The villain had been terrorizing Megatropolis with practical joke related crimes, but fortunately no one had gotten hurt yet.

Grav stood tall against the costumed villain, and said, "This is your only chance, Prank-enstein! Surrender now, and we won't have to hurt you!"

From atop his prank platform Dr. Prank-enstein (who was dressed like a stereotypical mad scientist) just laughed at his suggestion. "Surrender? _NEVER! _Dr. Prank-enstein, shall not bow to the likes of you!"

He then yanked on a string, and several cream pies began raining down upon the heroes, splattering Grid and Shelly. The two turtles tried to wipe the cream off, only to find that it was tacky like glue, and they were soon stuck in place.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," growled Griddex as he tried to muscle himself free of the cream.

Shellectro tried to zap it off, only to find that that wouldn't work either. "Some help here, guys?"

Grav and BB both tried to run over and free their brothers, but Dr. Prank-enstein pulled a lever, and the floor under BB opened up, and he fell inside with a yelp.

"Blobboid!" shouted Grav at the sight, worried what could have happened to him.

He didn't have to wonder for long, as a dunking booth rose up out of the floor where the trap door had been, revealing BB trapped inside the dunk tank.

Grav scowled and turned his attention back to Dr. Prank-enstein, who was laughing his head off at the result of his pranks. Pulling out a smoke bomb, the turtle smashed it to the floor, and made use of his ninja training to sneak up on the good doctor.

With a cry, he launched himself out of the shadows, and managed to kick Dr. Prank-enstein off his prank platform, and onto the floor. Knocking off his mad scientist disguise in the process.

Graviturtle had to blink at who he saw underneath. "Booyakasha Mikey?" he asked in surprise.

Mikey12 beamed up at him, pulled a water balloon out of nowhere, and pelted it right at Grav's face. "Dr. Prank-enstein for the win!"

As the gravity manipulating turtle spluttered as it burst on impact, Mikey took the opportunity to vanish into the shadows himself.

Gav sighed, and massaged his temples. Something told him that loop had just gotten a lot more interesting.

* * *

**43.9 2012 Verse**

Karai awoke, and he loop memories told her it was late in the loop.

_Too _late in the loop.

Remembering what was coming, She bolted from her hiding place, shifting into her serpent form for the extra speed, and not even bothering to try and hide herself. People on the street screamed at the sight of her, but she kept going.

She had to make it. She had to…

Too late.

Karai watched helplessly as the Heart of Darkness activated, and floated into the air above New York City. The Triceraton weapon then converted into a black hole, and started sucking her entire planet into its vortex.

But still Karai rushed towards the epicenter of the destruction, trying to reach her family in time.

Only to arrive too late for that as well. She could only watch helplessly as her father's body floated up into the void, and her brothers escaped onto Honeycutt's ship, leaving her behind.

Then Karai felt her body being lifted up and sucked into the black hole herself.

"Dammit," she hissed angrily just as the loop ended.

* * *

**43.10 Gravity Falls Verse**

"And that's why I'm here," Karai explained to Pacifica as the two sipped tea on the Northwest patio and discussed all that had happened since they'd last seen each other. "And if I don't make it onto Honeycutt's ship before the black hole destroys the Earth, the loop automatically crashes."

Pacifica made a face at that, and gently set down her teacup. "That hardly seems fair, since it seems that your unawake self is not really inclined to be there in the first place."

Karai shrugged. "Well, when I wake up before hand, we usually don't even have a black hole problem in the first place, the loop just ends there (for now, anyway, we seem to constantly be expanding). And I'm pretty sure my baseline self shouldn't be anywhere near the others to get on the rocket, so the timeline would continue on after that point. Maybe I was actually _supposed_ die at that point along with the rest of the world, and the Admins didn't know that at the time I was made Anchor. Or maybe I just ticked of an Admin, and they're punishing me now." The last sentence was delivered with a dry deadpan.

Pacifica shrugged. "If that last one was the case, don't you think you'd be in a punishment loop like an Eiken or Twilight loop instead?"

Karai raised and eyebrow, and said, "Good point. Then I don't know what the problem is."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," said Pacifica as she demurely sipped her tea.

* * *

**43.11 2003 Verse**

The Foot followed Leonardo through the poring rain, but never managed to catch up to the turtle.

However, they were able to keep him in sight throughout the chase, and were able to see him duck inside an apartment window set over an antique shop.

Seeing this, Shredder signaled for some of his Foot Soldiers to follow Leo inside, believed they had found where the accursed turtles had been hiding all this time.

The first wave of Foot Soldiers made their way towards the apartment, silently and stealthily as the shadows.

Only for one to accidentally slip on the side of the building, and knock several more down with him as he fell. More Foot Soldiers met the same fate as they reached the point where the first had slipped.

"What?" snarled the Shredder.

"There is a coat of oil painted along the sides of the house, Master," one of the fallen Foot Soldiers reported over the radio they all carried. "It is difficult to scale the wall without falling."

Another set of Foot Soldiers tried to climb in another way, only for one of them to snag on a trip wire, and make an entire dumpster roll off the roof of the building and fall on top of all of them.

The next group tried to break in through the roof, only to find that the roof access door was red hot, and the unfortunate Foot Soldier who grabbed it howled in pain when he tried to touch it.

Back down in the Lair, the Hamatos (sans Leo) and April passed a bowl of popcorn as they watched Don's live feed of the happenings at April's apartment.

As they watched, Leo came in, grabbed a towel that had been laid out for him, and wiped the rain water off of him.

"What did I miss?" he asked as he joined his family in front of the wall of TVs.

Mikey snickered. "They haven't even gotten inside yet," he said. "But they are running out of traps to get caught in outside."

Don sent his elder brother a grin. "Don't worry, I'm recording everything and you can watch what you missed later."

"Thanks, Don," said Leo as he helped himself to the popcorn.

They all sat back and enjoyed watching the Foot attempt and fail to get into April's apartment in various humorous (but painful) ways. At least until Shredder got fed up with it, and had the Fire Foot Mystic set the whole place on fire.

But that was okay, April had gotten it insured, and moved everything important out before hand. All Shredder managed to do was make a fool out of himself and his Clan for their entertainment.

* * *

**43.12 2012 Verse**

The second Karai woke up in Japan on her brothers' fifteenth mutation day, she dropped what she was doing and marched into Shredder's throne room.

The Shredder looked up with an expression of mild annoyance at the sight of her interrupting his evil brooding. "What is it, Karai?" he asked.

"If given the choice to either kill Splinter or save the world, and me along with it, you would choose killing Hamato Yoshi," she said bluntly. "As such I deem you unfit to ever be considered my father, which, considering the fact you kidnapped me as a baby, you never really had much a claim on me in the first place. I am going to live with my _real_ father now, and if you come after us again I swear I will kill you. Good day."

With that she turned on her heel and marched right out of Foot HQ and took a taxi to the airport.

She later found out that Shredder had been so shocked by her outburst, that he'd not been able to move until she was already on a plane to New York, and by then had no way to stop her.

Of course, despite her warning, he still came after her and the other Hamatos.

But Karai relished in the ability to make good on her promise.

* * *

**43.13 NM Verse**

Donny scowled, but Venus looked delighted.

It was a variant loop where their trainings had been switched. Instead of being a ninjutsu master, Master Splinter had been a avid practitioner of Shinobe magic, and had passed on these lessons to his sons.

Up until the point of the two turtles awakening, it had been Venus who was skeptical about magic (though not a much as Donny in baseline) and Donny who had been insistent on its existence, and had given her several long winded, and well thought out lectures that prove it thus.

Awakening had not wiped away the memory of those lectures, leaving Donny with a head full of solid proof of its existence that not even he could dispute.

"I told you so," Venus practically sang, feeling incredibly smug.

"Shut up, or I'll turn you into a newt," said Donny grumpily (he never liked being proven wrong, even by himself). "Need I remind you, I know how to do that now."

Venus just laughed and continued to tease him, making Donny groan and bury his head in his hands.

His only consolation was that Mikey wasn't awake this loop. It was bad enough he had taken it upon himself to learn Venus' magic behind her back. Who knew what he'd do with a full education of it.

* * *

**43.14 Mix Verse (Continued from 40.4)**

Master Splinter12 and the other Master Splinters stood at the edge of the room looking at the crowd of turtles before them.

He had heard his two son's previous comments about the other two's favorite shows, and shook his head in amusement at their antics.

But still, he needed to find them himself, and why not use the idea that had worked.

He waited a few minutes for all four to group together, before yelling into the crowd, "SUPER ROBO MECHA FORCE FIVE IS A TRAVESTY OF AN ANIME!"

There was a beat of silence, then four outraged voices yelled, _**"WHAT!"**_

Master Splinter chuckled at that, and began making his way through the crowd towards his sons.

Back at the edge of the crowd, the other Splinters tried to think of a way provoke their own sons into similar responses.

* * *

**A/N Read, Review, Give Suggestions, especially ones relating to my all time favorite holiday, Halloween! Don't forget to check out the new chapter of Same Difference.**

43.1- My response to Dinosaur Seen in Sewer. So much could have been different. And yes, Raph is kinda channeling the Doctor for this.

43.2- Boy did they pick the wrong turtle to say that too. Venus has had to put up with a lot of crap about her being a girl, and will no longer tolerate being called weak because of it. Something Raph learns at the beginning of every loop.

43.3- Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

43.4- Poor Leo, he just wants to be put back in his body before Karai screws it up. I bet he's glad he's a turtle, otherwise think of the piercings she'd give him.

43.5- Zapped wanted more Supernatural. It occurred to me that IDW has a character named Kitsune, and there are that kind of monster in that show, so why not.

43.6- ChangelingRin wanted to see Shen being a mother to more turtles than just the 2012 turtles. I thought it might be interesting to see that happen.

43.7- Spike was replaced, they just didn't realize it until he mutated.

43.8- I think Mikey12 would have fun playing a super villain.

43.9- OMG the season finale. When is the next season, I must have more?

43.10- I'm not sure how to fix this other than have Karai go along with the others in the loops instead of getting sucked in with the rest of the Earth.

43.11- Home Alone was one of my favorite movies growing up. I think it'd be funny if the turtles did the same to April's apartment. Sucks to be the Foot in this case (or really, it just sucks to be Foot in general).

43.12- I think by now, Karai would be sick to death of Shredder ruining her life.

43.13- Donny can't deny it any more. Ha.

43.14- I couldn't resist.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	44. Chapter 44

**44.1 2003 Verse**

In Medieval times, the turtles gaped in awe at the sight before them.

Renet had shown up much younger this time around (and in a less stupid-looking helmet), and didn't appear to be aware of the Time Loops, and had seemed in awe of them because of their history of saving the world, but she had still blasted them into the Dark ages accidentally in an act of clumsiness.

It hadn't taken Don long to realized that this was the 2012 version of Renet that Mikey12 had been so hung up about. After informing his brothers of this, they all started subtly watching her with interest, wondering what was it about her that had Mikey's counterpart so smitten.

Renet did not disappoint.

When the zombie warriors rose from the ground, she used what she called 'energy knuckledusters' to pummel the zombies along side them.

When Savanti Romero flew down on the Ultimate Drako, instead of letting herself get carried off, she stabbed at the warped dragon with a dagger, and punched Romero right in the face.

Then, when by some miracle Romero managed to have them all cornered, and demanded the scepter, she pulled out a dart and threatened to destroy the Time Scepter if he didn't back off, allowing the other turtles to sneak attack the demon from behind, and knock him into the Jurassic period.

Unfortunately, the Ultimate Drako still managed to get away with the scepter, but all in all, the turtles were very impressed.

"Why can't she be our Renet all the time?" asked Raph in exasperation.

"Sorry, Raph, I don't think the loops work that way," said Don sympathetically. "Though I have to admit, while our Renet is a good friend, I do wish she'd would take a leaf out of Booyakasha Renet's book."

"My Booyakasha double sure is a lucky dude," said Mikey. "I can see why he likes her so much. Heck, I might even be looking forward to our trip to dinosaur times, just to see what she does next."

Leo grinned and held up his dimensional communicator. "Anyone want to help me call him and tell him we give his relationship with his Renet our blessings?"

The other three turtles snickered as they remembered the confused look on Renet's face when they'd told her that, and gathered around the blue wearing turtle to do just that."

* * *

**44.2 2012 Verse**

While the 2003 turtles had their adventure with Renet12 the Time Master, their 2012 counterparts had a similar one with Renet the apprentice Timestress.

One thing was for sure.

"I'm never complaining about our Renet again," Raph muttered to Mikey. "Give me that klutzy badass over this damsel in distress any day."

Mikey just looked blue that it wasn't his crush they were with. "Yeah," he muttered sadly.

* * *

**44.3 Movie Verse**

"Raph?"

"Yeah, Leo?"

"Why are we Foot Ninja?"

"Because the loops love to fuck with us."

"Oh."

"Wanna sabotage Shredder's plans from the inside?"

"Why not."

* * *

**44.4 Super Verse**

This loop Graviturtle woke up as a ten-year-old in a completely different place than usual.

Instead of the Shell of Justice, he awoke to a decent sized basement apartment with frosted glass windows to keep anyone from seeing in. His three brothers were fast asleep in beds next to him, and he had to wonder just how they had gotten away from Sliver this time.

Then the bedroom door opened, and in walked a pretty Asian woman, and Grav's loop memories clicked into place.

This loop Dr. Shreddarious had had a lab assistant named Tang Shen, whom he also had unrequited feelings for. She had managed to avoid the mutagenic blast that had scarred the man, and given the turtles and Sliver their powers.

After their mutation, Shen continued to work as Shreddarious' assistant, and quickly grew horrified at the treatment the four turtles underwent in the labs. Unable to stand having the turtle tots in such an environment any longer, she had escaped with them, and blew up the lab to fake their deaths so that Shreddarious, Sliver, and Lucks wouldn't try to chase them. What followed was several happy years with Shen as their mother while hiding them in her apartment, and her teaching them the ninjutsu practices of her late husband's clan (Who they eventually had found had been murdered by a jealous Shreddarious in a bid for Shen's affections).

Tang Shen12 watched as Grav processes all of this, and sent him a kind smile. "I see you are _awake_, my son," she said, putting emphasis on that particular word.

Grav returned the smile, suddenly feeling shy. "Er, yes, Mother."

But her smile only widened slightly, and she handed him what she'd gotten him for breakfast.

It was a plate full of cucumber slices, something his loop memories told him was his favorite.

* * *

**44.5 Movie Verse**_ Requested by GriffonSpade_

Freddy Fazbear awoke in a living room wearing a giant turtle costume, and holding a pair of foam nunchucks.

Before he could get his head together, a door burst open and droves of screaming kids flooded in, waving their own foam weapons, and beating the usually-an-animatronic black and blue before receding to get cake and ice cream.

It wasn't until an apologetic, but amused mother of the birthday girl handed him his pay-check that his loop memories finally settled in.

'_So that's why that turtle hates birthday parties,' _he thought to himself, almost regretting what he'd put Movie Mikey through.

Almost.

* * *

**44.6 IDW Verse**

Casey stared upwards in surprise.

MB Raph stared back down at him, chewing his toothpick in annoyance.

"So, you're the Big Raph?" Casey asked awkwardly.

"Yeah," said Raph grumpily. "What about it?"

"Nothing," said Casey, still feeling awkward. Glancing gown at his unconscious father (since the loops had begun, Hun was far more likely to get knocked out than just kicked out like in the baseline). "So what should we do with him?"

Raph smirked at that. "I think he should get a date with the hashi, don't you?"

"What's a hashi?" asked Casey.

A few minutes later, he was sorry he asked. Still, after that his father didn't bother him again until after rejoining the Purple Dragons.

He was then thrown in the hashi once again for that.

* * *

**44.7 2012(ish) Verse (Continued from 6.10) **_Requested by keep. calm. and. smile. on_

Donnie stared in horror at the sight before him, before turning to Karai and rasping out, "What. Have You. _Done!"_

Karai sent him a flippant smirk. "I'm having fun," she replied, subtly filming the scene before them.

Standing on top of a table in the Wild West saloon, a very drunk Sheriff Leonardo was reciting a longwinded Space Heroes oath by heart, despite not being awake for that loop and hiccupping every third syllable.

A second later, an equally drunk Mikey climbed up next to Leo and the two broke into a rousing rendition of the Super Robo Mecha Force Five theme song.

Donnie massaged his forehead, knowing nothing but trouble could follow this.

Maybe he should try getting drunk too.

Nah, that'd just give Karai more blackmail.

* * *

**44.8 Super Verse**_ Requested by JustAguest_

BB stared at the dimensional communicator in his hand incredulously, and contemplated whether he should just hang it up or not.

On the other end, Donatello87 was ranting, "-And it's _so_ hot, and not just hot, humid hot. You can't go outside without feeling all sticky, and not to mention what it's doing to April's hair, and-"

"Um," BB said, cutting Donatello off. "Did you call me just to complain about the weather in your world?"

There was a pause, before Donatello answered slowly, "Yyyeeesss."

BB rolled his eyes and hung up one him.

* * *

**44.9 1987 Verse**

Around him, Donatello's brothers laughed as the purple wearing turtle stared helplessly at his communicator.

"Good one, Donatello," Raphael said patting him on the shell. "I can just imagine the look on Blobboid's face while you were rambling about that."

"But-" Donatello tried to say.

"Yeah," agreed Michelangelo. "Congrats on finally pulling off a good prank call."

"But-"

"Let's run topside to get his favorite pizza to celebrate," offered Leonardo, to which they all agreed, and hurried out of the Lair.

"But-!" Donatello said again, but the other turtles were already gone. "It wasn't a prank call, the weather really is that gross," he finished lamely to the empty room.

* * *

**44.10 2003 Verse**

Leo screwed up his face in concentration.

This was it.

The final test.

What he had been training for for several loops.

It all could end, right now.

With a great deal of care and hesitancy, Leonardo reached out, took a deep breath, squeezed his eyes shut-

-And rested one finger on the kitchen toaster.

He waited a second, then another, before cracking one eye open to check if the loop hadn't reset without his noticing.

But no, he was still in the Lair's kitchen, with one finger resting on the toaster. Said toaster was sitting quietly in its place, not shaking or smoking, or doing anything else to indicate it would explode.

Leo let out a whoop of joy, and began doing a victory dance in the kitchen out of sheer relief.

A cough behind him broke through his happy dance, and he sheepishly turned to see his very amused family watching him.

"Well done, my son," said Master Splinter proudly.

"I'll admit, it is impressive," said Don. "Though, it does mean that we can no longer use your ability as a weapon."

"Yeah," agreed Raph. "It was funny to see the looks on their faces when you toss them a toaster, and then it blows up on 'em."

Leo frowned as they mentioned that. "You're right," he admitted reluctantly. "There were some strategic advantages with-"

All of a sudden, the toaster blew up.

Not a second later, Master Splinter had a fire extinguisher out, and put out the flames.

Leo slumped in utter disappointment, but Don looked intrigued. "I wonder," he said, "if the toaster blew up for the usual reason, or because you _wanted _it to blow up that time."

Don quickly pulled another three toasters from his subspace pocket, and placed them down in a row a safe distance away.

"I want you to focus on this, Leo," the genius said. "Try to make that one in the middle explode. _Just _that one."

Leo frowned and focused his attention on the middle toaster.

Before their eyes, the toaster began to shake, before exploding like a firecracker, leaving the other two toasters untouched.

Most of the family stared in awe at this, but Mikey walked up to Leo with a wide grin on his face. "Bro," he said brightly, placing a hand on Leo's shoulder, "looks like we've found your superpower. And remember, with great power comes great responsibility." His grin then widened. "And great _possibilities!"_

Leo gave him a deadpan glare. "You're not going to try and get me in the Justice Force for this, are you?"

"Maybe. I just need to call Booyakasha me for a cool name."

* * *

**44.11 Movie Verse**

The Shredder stood before his followers, and gave his speech about hunting down the four turtle creatures who opposed them.

Only for the doors of their warehouse to burst open, and policed to flood in, arresting everyone in sight.

The turtles hid up in the rafters and watched as the Shredder tried to fight off the police, only to go down after getting hit by a taser.

"Why didn't we ever think of this before?" asked Leo. "It seems kinda obvious."

The other turtles shrugged, and enjoyed watching the pandemonium below.

Sometimes the simplest solutions were the last one you think of.

* * *

**44.12 2003 Verse (Continued from 30.1)**_ Requested by mangakan_

"I give up!" Miwa declared as she stormed into the Lair.

The turtles and Splinter all looked up in surprise at her entrance.

Don sighed, and said, "Dare I ask what you've given up on?"

"Corrupting Karai," Miwa said bluntly.

Now everyone's jaws were on the floor as they stared at her in shock.

"Corrupting Karai?" Leo asked faintly.

"Yep," said Miwa as she flopped down on the couch. "I have done everything I can think of to remove that stick that's lodged up her butt. I tried goading her into a prank war, I got solid proof of what an awful person Shredder is, I tricked her into going bungee jumping, I stuffed Hun in a maid costume, forced her to watch a marathon of _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic,_ and put a 'kick me' sign on Shredder's back. And _nothing_, she's still as stiff and blindly obedient as ever."

Most of the Hamato Clan was wondering if Miwa was suicidal by the end of her tirade.

With one exception. "You did all this without me?" Mikey asked looking scandalized.

But Miwa just handed him a CD. "I burned it all on a DVD for you see."

Mikey instantly brightened. "Ooh, sweet!" he quickly popped it in to watch.

When Raph managed to reclaim use of his jaw, he asked, "If you were willing to do all of that, then what made you quit?"

"I pointed something out to her, and now she wants my head on a platter," Miwa said blandly. "Though to be fair, I did hit a bit below the belt on that one."

"And just what was it that you told her?" asked Master Splinter, looking like he was fighting an oncoming migraine.

Miwa was silent a moment. The she said slowly, "Karai's not Shredder's blood daughter, right. He adopted her to make her into his blindly loyal henchwoman."

"Yeah," said Leo to coax her into finishing.

"So?" asked Raph, being far more blunt than Leo.

Miwa looked at all of them in the eye, before saying, "_So_, have any of you ever wondered what happened to her _real _parents to make her orphaned and open for him to do that."

There was dead silence in the Lair as what she was implying sank in.

Don winced as he remembered Miwa telling him previously of how she had become Shredder's daughter in her world.

"Shredder is one sick fuck," said Raph as he realized what she meant. "But even so, with how loyal Karai is to him, I get why she wants you dead now."

Miwa slumped in her seat, and nodded in agreement. "Maybe, but it was a question that needed to be asked."

No one could disagree with her about that.

* * *

**44.13 Equestria Verse**

When the Super Turtles awoke as ponies in Equestria, Grav and BB had to intercept a group of psychologists from dragging Griddex away.

"It's not necessary," Grav explained to Twilight Sparkle when she asked. "Grid doesn't have as bad a temper problem as his other counterparts, and he's not looping yet, so the therapy wouldn't stick anyway."

"And Cowabunga Raphael only signed up the other _Raphaels,"_ added BB. "He didn't sign up Griddex."

Twilight looked amused, and said, "Well, far be it for me to argue with that. Enjoy the loop." She then looked a little sheepish and added, "And, uh, just to warn you. My friend Spike isn't awake this loop, and he's a huge fan of this Power Ponies comic, so…" She trailed off and gestured to their hero costumes vaguely.

"We might get a fan," Grav finished for her. "Nothing we don't deal with every loop, but thanks for the heads up."

Twilight nodded and went on her way.

Grid and Shelly both wandered over looking confused. "What was that about?" asked Shellectro.

"Just a warning about fans, nothing to worry about," said Grav.

"If you say so, Grav," said Grid, looking dubious. For some reason the brick-like turtle was getting the feeling he had just dodged a bullet.

* * *

**44.14 Phineas and Ferb Verse**_ Requested by starfire2rav_

"Listen up, recruits," said Major Monogram as he paced in front of the latest animals to join the OWCA. "This is not your owner's backyard, or the fishbowl back home. You have been trained to take on the toughest villains this organization has ever seen, and the fate of the world will rest in your claws. If you fail, it means that evil wins and the Earth is doomed."

He stopped and faced them with a fierce glare. "If for some reason you feel you are not up to this task, this is your last chance to walk away."

At his feet, four black and white turtles glared back up at him through the ninja masks they had decided to wear instead of the standard fedora. Not a one of them made any indication of leaving.

"Then go out there and make us proud, Agents L, R, D, and M," said Major Monogram. "Your first mission is to defeat a fairly new villain to appear in the Tri-State area. Not much is known about him, except that he calls himself the Shredder."

The Major then blinked as the four turtles seemed to vanish right before his eyes.

Shrugging it off, he turned to Carl the intern and said, "Is it me, or are the new recruits getting stranger looking every year."

"It's just you, Sir," Carl replied.

* * *

**A/N Read, Review, Give Suggestions. Don't forget to check out the new chapter of Same Difference.**

44.1- Let me reiterate that I actually like the Renet from the 2003 series and Mirage comics. I think she can be really funny, but she's really more of a person to rescue for the turtles, rather than really do something. I just think Renet12 is better in that she's not just a damsel in distress.

44.2- Like I said, Renet12 is a better Renet. And now these turtles realize how good they got it.

44.3- Just an idea.

44.4- More of Shen being everyone's mother. She wouldn't let the Super Turtles grow up the way they originally had.

44.5- GriffonSpade wanted to see Freddy get a nice dose of karma for subverting Mikey's fear of kids' parties

44.6- I just thought Casey might find it awkward to see a version of his best friend who was bigger than him.

44.7- keep. calm. and. smile. on wanted to see Leo drunk. Sorry it took so long to do it.

44.8- JustAguest wanted to see one Turtle Verse complain to another about their weather. This is what I came up with.

44.9- Poor Donatello87 can never catch a break with the prank call business.

44.10- Leo has his toaster powers under control, YAY! Now enemies beware his flaming toaster-y wrath! He still can't cook worth a damn, but he's not a danger to kitchen appliances anymore.

44.11- Really, they never thought of that.

44.12- mangakan wanted to see if Miwa could corrupt Karai03. Unfortunately, Miwa couldn't successfully do it, but the question of Karai03's real parents had always been one that's bugged me. And we all know the Utrom Shredder would be twisted enough to do it.

44.13- I figured Griddex would be a loophole. Magritte (Dark Raph) would probably be one too.

44.14- starfire2rav wanted to see the turtles as OWCA agents. This popped in my head as a result. If it's not clear, these are the Prime turtles.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	45. Chapter 45

**45.1 2003 Verse (44.1 Continued)**

The Triceratons were invading once again, and it was getting close to the point where the turtles were to have their first meeting with Bishop.

Not looking forward to it, but knowing it had to be done to save Leatherhead, the turtles allowed themselves to get brought into Bishop's trap, fully planning to break out of it before he could even touch the dissection tools.

Or, at least, that had been the plan. But instead of Bishop showing up, a Kraang from the 2012 verse wearing sunglasses showed up instead, and instead of trapping them, he helped them beat back the Triceratons instead.

Needless to say, the turtles were very confused.

"Wait, so Bishop is our friend now?" asked Mikey, scratching his head.

"It… seems so," said Leo uncertainly.

"I don't buy it," growled Raph suspiciously.

But then Don snapped his fingers. "He's also from the Booyakasha universe, like Renet. That Karai called and told be about him. He's actually an Utrom that rebels against the Kraang."

"So… Bishop is our friend now?" Mikey repeated.

"Bishop is our friend now," Don confirmed.

"I still don't buy it," Raph grumbled.

* * *

**45.2 IDW Verse**_ Requested by Lluvia-the-Wolfgirl_

Raph awoke as usual just as he was bursting into Casey's apartment to save him from Hun.

Only to pause one he set foot in the room at the sight before him.

There stood Hun looking as drunk and mean as ever, but the figure sprawled in front of him was not the college aged Casey Jones he was used too.

Instead a scrawny looking teenager with missing teeth lay there, looking just as surprised to be there as Raph was of seeing him.

Fortunately, the kid recovered his wits first. He swung his foot up so that he kicked Hun in the crotch, before scrambling to put as much distance between them as he could.

As Hun howled in pain, Raph grabbed him and threw him out of the house. When Hun jumped back to his feet and looked like he was set to come bursting back in, Raph pulled his sai from his subspace pocket and let his blades flash in the evening light.

Hun wisely decided to get in his car and go to the bar again instead.

Raph then turned to look at the kid. "Booyakasha Jones, I presume," he said.

Casey12 nodded, his face a picture of disgust.

"What?" asked Raph.

"I just saw in my memories that Hun's my father this loop. That is just so wrong, and that dude didn't even look like him," Casey replied. Then shrugging it off, he turned to Raph. "So how's this supposed to go?"

Raph sighed, and jerked his head out the door. "First we got to go to the park to get into a fight."

Casey grinned, and quickly began pulling equipment out of his subspace pocket. "Sweet, now that's a way to start a loop."

Raph rolled his eyes, but smiled. A young Casey Jones, this loop will be interesting if nothing else.

* * *

**45.3 Movie Verse** _Requested by Fox Boss_

The people of New York ran in terror.

A great beast had suddenly risen up from the Hudson River. It was a massive red and green creature covered in spikes with razor sharp teeth, and the ability to breath fire, which it had demonstrated on the Brooklyn Bridge upon first bursting from the water.

The monster turned its attention to the city, and all the small creatures rushing around on it. Feeling hungry, the creature turned until it was fully facing Manhattan, took one step forward, opened its mouth to roar-

-And awoke.

Raphael blinked and looked down at his new appearance, startled.

Realizing what was going on, he immediately turned and dove back into the water, deciding to spend the loop taking a nap.

A very _long _nap.

'_Mikey better not be awake this loop,' _he thought to himself. '_If he found out about this there'll be no end to the Raphzilla jokes.'_

Back at the surface, the people of New York were left to wonder what had just happened.

* * *

**45.4 IDW Verse**

There were times when Casey was annoyed by the time loops.

This was not one of them.

"_What does the fox say? Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! What the fox say?-" _blared from the speakers of Foot HQ.

"Saki! Make that infernal noise cease immediately! " screeched Kitsune, who had her hands clamped over her ears and was glaring murderously at the Shredder. "I did _not _wait all these years to hear this infernal racket wherever I go!"

The Shredder was at a loss of how to stop it, and every computer minded Foot Ninja was trying desperately to put a stop to it to no avail.

From their hiding place, Casey exchanged high fives with Raph and Don03 (who replaced their usual Donnie for that loop). "So this'll keep happening to her?" Casey asked with a wide grin.

"For the rest of the loop," said Donnie brightly. "No matter where she goes, anything connected to a computer system and capable of making noise will play this song. Unless, of course, you ever want to choose a different one."

"I wonder if we threaten Alopex with the same treatment we can get her to quit the Foot sooner," Raph pondered, having seen the mutant fox flee the room earlier to escape the noise.

Don shrugged. "If we do it anonymously, maybe. But it'd be better if they don't know we're behind it."

Casey and Raph exchanged glances, and nodded in agreement. The Shredder had it in for them more than enough without adding this to his vendetta.

* * *

**45.5 NM Verse**

Venus, Mikey and Donny had to snicker at the sight before them.

A black leather-clad Karai12 glared back at them, not at all amused as she twirled her staff in annoyance.

"Seriously," she exclaimed as her loop memories informed her that she was taking Astronema's place that loop, and hearing her backstory. "Is there really no originality left in the Multi-Verse."

The three turtles laughing was the only reply she got.

* * *

**45.6 2003 Verse**

Matusik had to wonder just how he got into these situations.

Apollinaire was currently scowling in his direction, and had a very large cross between a laser cannon and a bazooka aimed in his direction.

Salvador and Magritte were positioned behind Apollo and looked like they didn't know whether to stop the purple turtle or help him.

"I will ask one last time," snarled Apollo to Matt. "Who are you, and what have you done with our _brother?!"_

Matt heaved a sigh at this, and tried to think of how to answer. He should have seen this coming a long time ago. With him looping in, and being progressively friendlier with his and his brothers' originals, the strong morals of the four were starting to rub off on him. He wasn't a goody-two-shoes by any stretch of the imagination. However, the senseless violence, and enjoyment of hurting people who didn't deserve it that he had once reveled in was now something that no longer held any interest to him.

So it was only a matter of time before his brothers noticed his change in behavior, especially with his tendency to wake up late in the loops.

Unfortunately, Apollo had been the first to notice, and had drawn one of the worst possible conclusions.

Behind Apollo, Sal shifted nervously, and said, "Maybe yer being to hasty, bro," he said to Apollo, (which reminded Matt that they had not picked out names yet). "I mean, it could be him."

"Sure looks like him," added Gritt.

"Impossible," said Apollo, sending them both a look that clearly said he thought they were both idiots. "I have been keeping careful track of all discrepancies, and can conclude without a shadow of a doubt that this imposter is most definitely not our brother."

"Gee, Apollinaire," Matt drawled. "I didn't know you cared."

Apollo shifted his glare back to him and snarled, "Shut up!" Then he realized what Matt had called him, and said, "Though I do like that name. I think I'll keep it."

Sal looked intrigued now. "Hey, possibly-fake-bro, what do you think are good names for us?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Magritte and Salvador," he said, looking at each of them in turn.

Both tested out the names themselves, and seemed to like the sound of them, but Apollo was not so easily distracted. "Enough of these games," he snapped. "Where is our real brother?"

"And what name would he have?" added Gritt, making Apollo shoot him a withering glare.

Matt scowled and opened his mouth to reply, but someone else beat him too it.

"His name is Matusik," said a cheerful and familiar voice, "and that's really him that you're pointing that thing at."

All the Dark Clones looked up in surprise as Mikey suddenly dropped from the ceiling, and kicked the weapon away from Apollo, before positioning himself between the turtles.

The orange wearing turtle gave the three unawake clones a shit eating grin before adding, "And the reason he's acting less like a total jerk (unlike you three), is because my bros and I have infected him."

Matt looked at Mikey like he'd grown a second head.

Apollo, Gritt and Sal gaped at the smaller turtle. "Infected him?" Sal squeaked.

"Yup," said Mikey proudly. "Didn't you know that goody-two-shoesness is contagious."

"No it isn't!" Apollo squawked, but the other two didn't look so sure (it would explain a lot).

"Then how else do you explain it?" Mikey rebuked. He then held his arms up like a zombie and said, "Join ussss!"

That was enough for Gritt and Sal, and both bolted so as not to be infected too, dragging an unwilling and furious Apollo along with them. Mikey laughed and chased after them, yelling things like, "Join the Light side, we have white chocolate!"

Matt shook his head in exasperation, and left. Why did he put up with these idiots again?

For that matter, how did Mikey even find him?

* * *

**45.7 2012 Verse**

As everyone (minus the Foot) celebrated their winning against the Triceratons and keeping Earth from being sucked into a black hole, Karai noticed that April had a thoughtful look on her face as she studied Bishop.

"What's up?" she asked, walking over to the redhead.

"Just something I thought of," said April, and she made her way over to the Utrom.

"Um, Mr. Bishop?" she asked as she approached him.

Bishop turned his sunglasses wearing eyes on her, and said, "Yes, Ms. April O'Neil?"

"Just April is fine," April replied. "And I was wondering. Utroms are about the same as Kraag, right? Just not connected to the hive-mind and not interested in conquering Earth?"

"That is correct, Ms. April," said Bishop. "We Utroms prefer the pursuit of peace to war, but unfortunately we are few in that regard."

April bit her lip. "Do you know about the Kraang's experiments on my family? About... what I am?"

"Yes," said Bishop, now looking curious as to what her point was.

She hesitated before continuing, "Then you know I have Kraang DNA in me. But- but would it be alright if I considered myself half Utrom instead of half Kraang?" she asked hopefully.

For the first time since they'd met him, Bishop's face cracked into a smile. "I am sure my Utrom brethren and I would be honored."

April beamed.

* * *

**45.8 2003 Verse**

"Well this is a strange loop," commented Don after the fight on the Garbageman's island.

"Strange?" said Raph. "Hun and the Garbageman have switched roles this time around. Strange doesn't even cover it."

"It's just," said Don looking thoughtful. "I never noticed until now, but has it ever occurred to you that they, well, that they look similar?"

His brothers paused thoughtfully, before shuddering in disgust. "No offence, Don, but that's something I'd rather not think about," said Leo solemnly.

The other two voiced their agreement as well.

But then Mikey's face broke into an impish grin. "Well, I'm just glad so many people throw away toaster for Leo to set off. Did you see the look on Hun's face? Priceless."

The three dissolved into chuckles at the mental image of that, and went on their way.

* * *

**45.9 2012 Verse**

The second Mikey awoke for that loop, he snickered evilly, and pulled out a Kraang Portable Portal and a breathing device from his subspace pocket. He had a plan for that loop, and it was going to be awesome.

Still working on his evil laugh, Mikey climbed through the portal and into Dimension X.

It wasn't until an hour later that the others realized no one knew where he was, and started looking for him. Upon finding the portal in his bedroom, those awake quickly realized what had happened, and hurried through it after him, (dragging those not awake along with them).

The sight that met their eyes on the other side left them wondering if it should surprise them, or if they should have seen it coming a mile a way.

Mikey (now a couple years older) stood proudly atop one of the floating islands. At his feet were hundreds of Kraang bowing repeatedly in reverence at his very presence.

"Kraang hail Mikey. Kraang hail Mikey." The aliens chanted.

Catching sight of his gob smacked friends and family, Mikey sent them a smug look and said dramatically, "Booyakasha!"

"BOOYAKASHA!" the Kraang all echoed.

The Hamato Clan stared at him, before April broke out of her shock and asked, "Does this mean you can make them give me back my Dad?"

* * *

**45.10 SAINW Verse**_ Requested by keep. calm. and. smile. on_

When Leo woke up that loop he had to blink at the fact he wasn't blind (which happened fifty percent of the loops). Then he had to blink again at the sight before his eyes.

There were a lot more rebels than usual. The fact that most of the rebels were big muscly and hairy men women was not the fact that surprised him.

No, it was the fact that they were all saddling up dragons for war against the Shredder was what really threw him off. Apparently the fire breathing lizards were their secret weapon, since one of the rebellion's members knew how to train them.

"I'm guessing you're awake now?" asked a feminine voice behind him.

Leo turned around to see a young blond woman sitting there sharpening a large axe.

"Yes, and I'm guessing you are too," Leo said as he moved to sit down near by her.

The woman smirked at him, and used her whetstone to make a loud scraping sound along the edge of her axe. "Name's Astrid," she said. "And I'm guessing you're one of those turtle guys I haven't met yet. Leo, right"

"That's my name. And no, not when I was awake at least," Leo replied.

Astrid shrugged. "Nice to meet you, either way."

They sat in silence for a moment as Astrid continued sharpening her axe to make the only noise between them.

"You do know what is at stake here in the coming fight," Leo finally said, breaking through the silence. "Even with the loops, the Shredder will show no mercy on anyone who stands against him. This may be a very short loop for you."

Astrid gave him a hard look, then put down her whetstone and hefted her now sharp axe onto her shoulder. "We're Vikings, Leonardo," she said. "It's an occupational hazard."

Leo had to give a slight chuckle at that. "Touché."

* * *

**45.11 2012 Verse**_ Requested by ChangelingRin_

When Karai first reached the Lair at the start of the next loop, she had to freeze at the sight before her.

Pressed at the very edge of the room stood Master Splinter, Leo, Donnie and Raph, all with expressions varying from annoyance to flustered.

The reason why was obvious.

The rest of the entire Lair was filled to the brim with dozens of copies of Michelangelo, all chattering away about various Mikey things.

At the sight of her, the nearest Mikey grinned and said, "Hey, Sis! This thing is called the Mikasa Glitch. It means more and more of me will be showing up all loop! Isn't this great!"

'Great' was not the word Karai would use for it.

Turning on here heel, Karai headed briskly back out into the sewers. "On second thought, I'm playing spy within the Foot this loop!" she called over her shoulder. "Don't wait up!"

Raph's shout of "Coward!" echoed after her as she went.

* * *

**45.12 Mix Verse**_ Requested by Guest_

MB April, April12, and April03 sat at a table at a café, and couldn't help but notice how different they all were from each other.

One was an Anchor, and a reporter with a mysterious and tragic past.

One was a sixteen-year-old kunoichi-in-training who was also a half alien psychic.

And One was a married, science-minded antique dealer with some training to boot.

Needless to say, they did not have much in common.

Well, there was one thing.

"So," said April03, "What was the craziest thing that happened when you looped in as Cowabunga April. You know, the one with the yellow jumpsuit."

They all had a story to tell about that one.

* * *

**45.13 Super Verse**

"We should have seen this coming," said BB. "I mean, his name is _Lucks_. It's pretty obvious."

Grav just massaged his forehead and groaned.

The Super Turtles had already taken out Sliver and Shreddarius, leaving only the corrupt politician, Lucks, between them and saving the world.

They had gone to confront the man, who was usually an easy fight, only for Grid to punch him clean in half.

Apparently Lucks was secretly a magical leprechaun, and was now using that magic to have the Super Turtles on the ropes.

It was going to be one of those loops.

* * *

**45.14 2003 Verse**_ Requested by Guest_

Within the sewers, all of the Hamato family woke up to find that they were one member short.

A minute later, Don got a call on his Shell Cell with Leo's caller id.

When he answered it Leo immediately requested to be put on speakerphone. Once that was done, he said, "So apparently I'm a traitor this loop, and joined the Foot. How do you want to play this?"

The rest of his family winced as those memories filtered through their heads, but shrugged it off as best they could.

To put those bad thoughts to rest, Mikey got an evil grin and said, "I always wondered if you could make an Utrom pull it's hair out, despite them not having any."

They could all here the smile in Leo's voice as he said, "Say no more."

A second later they heard the sound of explosions in the background, and Leo made a remark about wondering why there were so many toasters in Foot HQ.

Laughing their heads off, the Hamato family hurried to crowd around Don's computer as the genius hacked into their security, and watched the Foot run like rabbits when they found that their building was on fire.

None of which could ever be pinned on Leo, and the Hamato family had fun messing with the Foot's heads for the rest of the loop with them never suspecting a thing.

* * *

**A/N Read, Review, Give Suggestions. Halloween Chapter next time. Don't forget to check out the new chapter of Same Difference. **

45.1- I had the 2003 turtles see the difference between their and the 2012 turtles' Renets, so why not do the same with Bishop.

45.2- Lluvia-the-Wolfgirl wanted to see Casey12 replace IDW Casey. I can't see him being thrilled upon finding out Hun is his father.

45.3- Fox Boss wanted to see Raphzilla. I hope you liked it.

45.4- Been awhile since I did the music joke. Anyone have anything new to torture Bishop (or any other character) with?

45.5- Initially a bad guy, check. Brother and love interest among the good guys (though not as the same person), check. Stolen as a child only to find out the truth later on and join the good guys, check.

45.6- More Dark Turtley fun. With all the changes Matt is going through, someone is bound to notice sometime.

45.7- Because April is too good to be considered half Kraang.

45.8- In an episode of season 5 that was never aired, Hun and the Garbageman were supposed to be revealed as Siamese twins. With that in mind, you can see somewhat of a resemblance between them. Mostly in the jawline and shape of their faces.

45.9- With Mikey's Kraang genius, I can see it happen.

45.10- keep. calm. and. smile. on wanted to see Astrid interact with the turtles. I thought the Vikings and dragons would excel in a place like SAINW.

45.11- ChangelingRin wanted multiple Mikeys in one loop. The Mikasa glitch is perfect for that. Fortunately for Karai, she has the perfect escape.

45.12- Guest wanted to see the awake April's hanging out. So far, the only three awake don't have much in common. I need to wake up more Aprils (and Caseys for that matter).

45.13- Just something that occurred to me.

45.14- Guest wanted everyone to be awake, but have Leo in the Foot. This is what came to mind. I think Leo's been taking some pages out of Karai12's book.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	46. Chapter 46

**46.1 2003 Verse**

Usagi rubbed his head in a vain attempt to fight off his growing headache.

Next to him, his four turtle friends had expression varying from amusement to sharing Usagi's headache.

The turtles had come to the samurai's world to tell him and Gen about a holiday in their world called Halloween, where the humans would dress in costumes for the night, and terrifying spirits were celebrated.

Their reason for telling them about this holiday, is because it presented them all with an opportunity to explore the world more personally without people screaming in fear at the very sight of them all.

Unfortunately, Gen managed to alter the course of their portal, and fulfill a wish he'd had since the baseline.

Go to Las Vegas and gamble the night away.

Ah well, it was an interesting trip none-the-less. At least until they needed to pull Gen from a fight he'd started, and people realized he was not wearing a mask.

* * *

**46.2 Until Dawn Verse**

SAINW Mike woke up with his hand caught in a bear trap.

"Are you kidding me," he hissed as the pain of it registered in his brain, making him buckle in on himself, trying to keep from jarring his hand more. "I can't go one loop without loosing a hand?"

It wasn't until after he'd severed the caught fingers with the machete that was in his other hand, and had bandaged the wounds that his loop memories told him what the hell was going on.

He was Mike, a popular jock who had gone up to a mountain loge with some friends to commemorate the one-year anniversary of the disappearance of two other friends, who had run off into a snow storm after a particularly douchey prank was played on one of them, done by him and the others. The reason his hand had been caught in the bear trap was because his girlfriend, Jess, had been dragged off into the night by some unknown person or creature, and had fallen down a mineshaft while unconscious. Having spotted a man that he thought may have been the one to do it, he had followed him to the abandoned sanitarium that was set in the mountain.

Mike let out an annoyed huff, and smacked his forehead with his uninjured hand. "Could this be anymore of a horror movie cliché?" he asked himself.

Just then, something darted past the light filtering into the room. He looked up and saw a spidery humanoid figure duck out of sight, and the sound of an inhuman scream echoed down the hall.

Mike hefted his machete into a better position for fighting, and began backing away from where he'd seen the figure. "I had to ask," he grumbled to himself.

The scream came again, much closer this time, and Mike hurried away from the sound. Hearing the sound of what ever it was following him, he vanished into the shadows, and kept completely still as something crept into the room in a spidery fashion, before passing him by and heading out into another part of the sanitarium.

Mike groaned as he thought over what the creature had looked like, and hurried on to try and find a way out of this place.

"To think," he grumbled. "I used to like scary movies."

* * *

**46.3 2012 Verse**_ Requested by Anonymous_

April was not amused.

"Haha, guys, real hilarious," she said bitingly when she saw the four of them in their Halloween costumes.

For turtles dressed in her standard yellow t-shirt, jean shorts, and leggings, and wearing red ponytailed wigs stared back at her with varying degrees of sheepishness.

"It was Karai's idea!" They all said in unison, pointing at said kunoichi (who was appropriately dressed as Medusa).

"Why am I not surprised," grumbled April, shooting the smug-looking snake girl a dirty look.

"Look at it this way," said Donnie, staring down at his twiddling thumbs. "Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery."

That gave April pause, and she looked down at her own ninja turtle costume. Glancing back up at her friends, she cracked a grin and said, "Touché."

* * *

**46.4 NM Verse**

Raph and Leo blinked in surprise at the sight before them, then exchanged glances.

Backing back out into the main room of the Lair, they glanced over at their brothers.

"Hey, guys?" said Leo. "Has Venus seemed different to you?"

"Nope," called Mikey flippantly.

"No, why do you ask?" asked Donny, looking up from his book.

The two unawake turtles glanced back into Venus' room, where the shinobe was dressed in a tattered black robe and pointed hat, and was stirring a cauldron furiously.

"_Double, double, toil and trouble!"_ she chanted feverishly with a mad gleam in her eyes. "_Fire burn, and cauldron bubble!"_

Backing even farther away, Raph replied, "No reason."

* * *

**46.5 2012 Verse**

Karai awoke kneeling before the Shredder's throne, and her memories told her she had awoken only an instant after Shredder had revealed her true parentage.

Not wanting to be locked back up in that cell, she tensed to spring up and fight as she sensed Tiger Claw approach.

But it was not necessary.

An inhuman screech filled the room, and the torches within the terrariums along the windows erupted like volcanoes, bathing the room in an eerie light.

Karai, Shredder, and Tiger Claw all looked around in bewilderment at the sight, but their confusion soon turned to dread as Oroku Saki caught sight of a figure among the flames.

"_Shen?!" _he said with a strangled gasp, and the other two in the room whipped around to see.

Standing in the middle of the inferno was a figure dressed in a long, singed, white kimono. Despite her long snarled hair covering her face from view, those looking at her got the distinct feeling that she was glaring at them with an evil look.

"_Saaakiii…!" _the figure hissed in the mangled, but still recognizable voice of Tang Shen. _"Beeetraaaayerrr…! Kiiidnaaapperrr…! __**Muuurderrrr…!"**_

With that, the figure launched herself at Saki, and the man screamed in utter terror as her hands clasped around his throat.

Tiger Claw rushed forward to try to save his master, only to be thrown out of the room by an invisible force for his troubles.

Karai sat in horror as she watched the ghostly version of her mother strangle the man who was the cause of both their misery.

But then, her mother's gentle voice whispered into her ear, "_Run, my daughter!"_

Karai needed no further prompting, and she bolted from the building faster than she had ever run in her life.

She stopped to catch her breath when she was several rooftops away, and only then did she look back.

All of Foot HQ was awash with flames, lighting up the night like a giant bonfire.

Shuddering at the sight, Karai turned and climbed down from the building and into the sewers below.

If she had looked again, she would have seen a figure clad in white standing upon the roof of the church, watching sadly as she left.

* * *

**46.6 2003 Verse**

The Shredder looked up from his meditation as Hun rushed into the room looking peeved.

"Master, I believe you should see this," he said, holding out a newspaper for the Shredder to read.

The Shredder took the paper, and flipped through it until he reached the page that had Hun so angry.

The headline of the page announced that a haunted house would open that Halloween within a local community center, and all profits made by it would go to charity, but that was not what caught his attention.

No, what caught the Shredder's attention was the pictures of the attractions, particularly of a figure dressed in his own armor, only minus the chest plate so that it revealed his Utrom likeness within it. The little, fake Utrom was snarling at the camera, clearly having just popped out of the armor's chest to scare passers by.

As Shredder shook in rage at the sight of it, he noticed some other pictures next to it. One was clearly a likeness of Stockman, only decayed and rotten like a creature from the zombie movies that had become popular lately. Another was of a manikin of a giant turtle-like creature not unlike the accursed turtles he wanted so desperately to eradicate, except the manikin had a long blond braid coming from it's head, and a Purple Dragon tattoo coiled around its arm that matched Hun's perfectly.

"Someone is mocking us, Master," said Hun angrily.

"Then they shall pay dearly for it," snarled the Shredder, and immediately ordered for his men to go and burn down the community center.

Only for all of them to be caught by the police in the process, and get carted off to jail for questioning.

Watching the whole scene among the costumed visitors, for turtles slapped each other high fives.

"Happy Halloween to us," said Mikey cheerfully. "Told you he'd take the bait."

"I'll admit, it was a good idea to set this up, Mikey," said Leo.

"Yeah, with all the freaky stuff we've seen to draw on in building this place, it's sure to scare the pants off all these kids?" said Raph with a smug grin.

"I'm going to go help with that," said Don as he vanished into the shadows behind a snarling replica of his own double mutation, ready to pop out at any second. "Care to join me?"

In response, the other three exchanged devious glances, and vanished from sight along with him.

* * *

**46.7 MB Verse (Continued from 13.2)**

"Are you certain this is safe?" asked Master Splinter for the fifth time that evening.

"Absolutely," said a teenaged April as she rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't have suggested otherwise."

Four six-year-old turtle huddled in the alley nearby them and watched them bicker, all looking eager at what the night had in store as each clutched an empty pillowcase in their hands.

"Well, if you are sure," said Master Splinter reluctantly.

April beamed at her victory and adjusted the hat of her wicked witch costume, and held out her hand for the one of the little turtles to hold on to. "Come along, my pretties," she said in her best witch cackle. "Let's go get some goodies to fill those bags."

Mikey rushed forward to be the one to clasp her hand, and the other three eagerly followed after them out of the alley and onto the streets.

The people out trick-r-treating didn't even spare the teenager and the four turtle children a passing glance, and April led her charges into the nearest building, and up to the first apartment.

Hesitantly, Leo reached out to knock on the door, and all four held their breath as it opened.

A kindly old lady smiled at the sight of them as she opened the door, and said, "Oh my, what wonderful costumes."

At the lack of screaming directed at them, the four turtles gave the old woman a beaming smile, and crowed, "Trick-r-treat!"

The woman laughed and dropped some candy into each of their sacks, complimenting them once again on their costumes.

As the four children eagerly hurried to the next door, Don looked up at April and said happily, "_Best. Night. EVER!"_

April had to laugh as his brothers all voiced their agreement. It certainly was shaping up to be one.

* * *

**46.8 Ghostbusters Verse**

When IDWRaph woke up with a proton pack strapped to his shell, and a green ghost flying right in his direction, he only had time to think, '_O__h crud,' _before the ghost passed right through him, leaving him covered in slime.

"Ghostbusters," he grumbled as he tried to wipe off the slime. "Just great."

Just then Donnie and Mikey both ran up to him doing very good impressions of Dr. Spengler and Dr. Stantz, followed by a harried looking individual who was yelling at them for wrecking his hotel, and not even batting an eye at the fact they were turtles.

"This is gonna be a weird loop," Raph grumbled as Donnie and Mikey began talking the man down. "Casey's never gonna let me here the end of this."

His point was only proved when he became aware that Alopex was in the place of Dana Barrett.

* * *

**46.9 1987 Verse**_ Requested by LegionnaireBlaze_

"I have to say, this has to be their most pathetic attempt yet," said Raphael dryly.

"I hear ya, compadre," agreed Michelangelo.

The four turtles stood outside a corn maze they'd been invited to that had been decorated for Halloween, and was looking to be a lot of fun.

The only problem was that Shredder and Krang were standing just outside it arguing their heads off, completely unaware that the turtles were watching them.

Leonardo tsked. "Taking something as fun as a corn maze and using it for evil. That is low."

"Am I the only one who is concerned that Shredder and Krang are dressed as the Tin-Man and Scarecrow respectively?" asked Donatello, as he eyed the two villains wearily.

The other three looked over and took in the Oz themed costumes. "So?" asked Michelangelo.

"_So_," said Donatello pointedly. "That just leaves the Cowardly Loin and Dorothy unaccounted for. And I don't know about you guys, but I'd rather not see Bebop or Rocksteady in a dress, do you?"

The turtles grimaced at that mental image, and turned away.

"Let's go trick-r-treating instead," suggested Leonardo as they headed back for their party wagon.

"Best idea you've had all night," said Raphael.

* * *

**46.10 Shining Verse**_ Requested by erica. phoenix16_

Jack hacked at the bathroom door with his hatchet, reveling in the terrified screams he heard from his wife inside. Though, strangely enough, the screams had gone silent. He really hoped his Wendy hadn't fainted, that would take all the fun out of killing her.

When a wide enough hole was cut through in the door, Jack grinned sadistically and put his face up to it.

"Here's Johnny!" he said manically.

But instead of being terrified, Wendy appeared before him, and said in a New Yorker accent, "Here's a fist," she snapped, and slugged Jack right in the face hard enough to knock him out cold.

Movie Raph grimaced, and shook her hand, silently bemoaning how weak the body she'd just woken up in was.

"I had to be the stupid wife," she grumbled to herself as she opened the bathroom door, and stepped over Jack.

Either way, she knew she had to find that Danny kid and get out of there before that nutcase woke up.

Not that she'd complain if he did, she wouldn't mind a more decent fight.

Meanwhile, the watching evil spirits of the Overlook Hotel had to stop and wonder what the hell had just happened.

* * *

**46.10 2003 Verse (Continued from 39.14)**

Don, Grav, and BB all grinned at the excitement that was apparent on their brothers' faces. It was the first Halloween that Splinter had deemed it safe enough for them to go out, and the eight turtles all were set to make the most of it.

The two awaked Super Turtles were especially happy. "It's not often we get the chance to wear our super costumes in your universe," said Graviturtle as he tugged the miniature version of his cape into place.

"Or, in my case, lack of costume," said Blobboid as he tugged off the ninja mask Master Splinter had given him.

"I get that they mean a lot to you," said Don understandingly. "They're just not that practical for the things we get into in our universe."

The night was going well, until Don caught sight of some failure flying imp-like creatures in the sky.

"Oh no," he muttered to himself at the sight of them.

Grav and BB looked up as well, and their eyes widened at the sight. "What are those?" Grav asked.

"Minions from some mystical thief idol," explained Don in a hushed tone, shooting a glance at Master Splinter to see if he'd noticed the imps yet. But Mikey had apparently stolen some of Raph's candy, leading to a fight, and the mutant rat being thoroughly distracted. "They usually don't show up 'til we're teenagers, but the nutcase that summons them must have gotten an early start this loop."

BB grinned. "Then what are we waiting for? Trick-r-treating, and giving some creep a butt-kicking. This is shaping up to be an awesome night!"

Don and Grav exchanged glances. "Why not," said Don. "It should be interesting to see if I've improved enough to take out that statue monster at this age."

"Having some superheroes on your side could only help," agreed Grav.

With that decided, the three stowed their candy, and snuck off while Master Splinter wasn't paying attention.

They had a Halloween to save.

* * *

**46.11 Prime Verse**

The door to a warehouse opened, and all the looping turtles of the multi-verse spilled out and ran for their lives, not one of them even thinking about opening a portal to return to their own dimension.

The Prime Turtles filed out behind them looking confused.

Prime Don glanced at his brothers and said, "I didn't think we were that scary."

"Guess the Halloween party won't be here again," said Prime Leo.

"Bummer," grumbled Prime Mike.

"Wusses," scoffed Prime Raph as he watched the other turtles flee.

* * *

**46.12 2003 Verse**

"So what are we doing here?" asked Apollo as he and the other turtle clones snuck into the O'Neil penthouse late one night.

"I told you," Matt growled. "Dunn's ordered us to mess with those goodie-goodies, but not hurt them or let them know it's us."

"Why?" asked Sal as his tongue lolled out of his mouth.

"I don't know," Matt muttered back. "Something to do with making the turtles look like bad guardians. I'm all for freaking those boneheads out, so I didn't question it."

Apollo still look unconvinced, but Gritt and Sal seemed to buy it. Matt resolved to try and nip that suspicion in the bud soon, he didn't want another episode of the purple turtle waving a gun in his face as he demanded the 'real' Matt be returned to them.

And so, with Apollo hacking the penthouse's systems, and the other three turtles having great fun in making terrifying noises and shadows, the four Dark Turtles managed to completely freak the Hamato Clan and Cody Jones out, and even managed to convince them that it was the ghosts of April and Casey Jones doing it.

At least until Sal tripped over his own tongue, and exposed their whole plan, leading for the clones to flee the premise as fast as they could while laughing their heads off the whole way.

It was a good night to be bad.

* * *

**46.13 2012 Verse**_ Requested by LegionnaireBlaze_

It was a rare loop where Karai managed to escape the Shredder as a child, and made her way to join her family in New York. She had long since become very good at making her way from one side of the world to the other, and had several routs memorized to do so. Not even being a eight-year-old stopped her from making the trip, and the Shredder was likely still scratching his head on where she was.

But since she had gotten there so early, she had the chance to introduce her little brothers to what was soon to be their favorite holiday.

Just as soon as she convinced them to leave the Lair, that is.

To be fair, Mikey had been on board with the idea the second she mentioned candy. Raph was willing to go along not long afterwards, as he had always wanted to go to the surface. Donnie didn't take much to convince either, as his avid curiosity was enough to motivate him to break the rules.

Unfortunately, it was Leo who was the sticking point

"No," said the seven-year-old version of Leonardo firmly. "Master Splinter says we're not supposed to go up there. That's the rule."

Mikey, Donnie, and Raph all whined their protests, but Karai knew exactly how to deal with the situation.

"Suit yourself," said Karai as she made her way to the turnstiles. "Stay down here and be boring while we go get all the candy we can eat."

The younger three turtles exchanged glances, and began following after Miwa.

Leo pouted at the sight of them leaving and said, "I'll tell!"

At that, the three turtles froze and looked worried, but Karai wasn't phased. "Do that, and I'll tell everyone about _that._"

That shut Leo up, and his expression took a mix of both horrified and embarrassed. The younger three exchanged glances and wondered what _that_ was.

Leo reluctantly came along with them after that, and as Karai predicted, the four all loved the holiday.

Needless to say, Master Splinter knew right away what they had done when they got back.

After sending all five of his children to time out for breaking his rules (and conceding that they could all go out together next Halloween), he went to Karai and asked, "Why did you not simply ask me to take you out for this holiday?"

Karai sent her father a wide grin. "Where's the fun in that."

Master Splinter pinched the bridge of his nose at that response. Who knew his and Shen's daughter would grow to be such a hellion.

* * *

**46.14 IDW Verse (Continued from 23.6)**

The Hamatos stared in bemusement as Casey sat in the middle of their campsite and began carving a face into the melon he'd bought at the market the day before.

"What are you doing?" asked the boy who would reincarnate into Michelangelo as he snacked on the fruit that Casey had carved out make the melon hollow.

"Making a Jack-O-Lantern," said Casey with a shrug as he worked on the jagged grimace of a mouth on the melon.

"A what?" asked the future Donatello, looking intrigued.

"A Jack-O-Lantern," Casey repeated, looking up from the fruit. "Tonight's a holiday where I'm from, and carving these is one way to celebrate it. Since I doubt there's going to be any costume parties, or horror movie marathons going on around here, I figured I'd celebrate it however I can."

The Hamatos exchanged confused glances, but shrugged it off. They had long since become used to Casey and his strange ways. This was just another oddity for them to add to the list.

But later that night, Master Yoshi roused his son from their sleep and bid them to hide.

He had spotted a patrol of Foot ninja that had been getting far too close to their campsite, and would likely find them if they were not careful.

The father and four sons tensed as the ninjas approached their campsite, and drew ever closer to their hiding spots.

But then, the boy who would one day be Raph looked around in confusion. "Where is Casey?" he whispered to his family.

Suddenly the ninja patrol froze as a ghastly wail filtered through the trees. They drew their weapons, and tensed as they searched for the sound.

Suddenly a bush burst into flame, and the ninjas cried out in alarm at the figure that stood before it.

A tall creature wrapped in a dark cloak stood silhouetted in front of the flames. It stared at the ninja with its eyes and mouth glowing in an eerie snarl.

"_Gooooongalaaaa!_" the figure wailed as it raised its arms menacingly into the air and began making its way towards the Foot.

With cries of "Demon!" and "Monster!" the Foot ninjas bolted away as fast as their legs would carry them.

The Hamato family was frozen in horror in their hiding places, and were terrified to see the creature turn and look in their direction.

Only to start in surprise as it began laughing in a very familiar voice.

Dropping the cloak and taking the melon off of its perch on his head, Casey sent the Japanese family a wide grin.

"Happy Halloween!"

* * *

**A/N Happy Halloween indeed. Enjoy it, everyone. It's my favorite holiday. Read, Review, Give Suggestions. Don't forget to check out the new chapter of Same Difference.**

46.1- Just thought I'd let Gen get to Las Vegas for once. But of course, hijinks ensue.

46.2- I haven't played Until Dawn, but I watched some of the walkthroughs on youtube, and really liked it. It's a game I would really like to play if I ever get a PS4. Plus, with one of the characters being named Mike, I couldn't resist. Still, I think the game is just begging for a Supernatural or Heroes crossover, though I don't have any inspiration to write one right now.

46.3- I'm pretty sure Karai blackmailed them to do this

46.4- This could be Venus wanting to troll them, or it could be Venus going off her nut. You decide.

46.5- From what I've seen of the show, I have no doubt that Tang Shen is very angry with Saki for the treatment of her daughter. In this case, she was angry enough to become a yūrei

46.6- With all the scary things the turtles have seen in their time, I can bet they'd be able to make a really scary haunted house just by recreating the monster's they've seen.

46.7- For those who don't remember, 13.2 was the loop where April went down the sewers to help raise the turtles along with Splinter. This is her taking them out on their first Halloween.

46.8- They, in canon, crossover with the Ghostbusters. How could I not?

46.9- erica. phoenix16 wanted to see something to do with the Shining. This is what I got from it.

46.10- Super turtles getting Halloween with the Hamato Clan, and kicking butt while they're at it. Sounds like a good time to me.

46.11- I have no doubt the Prime Turtles could scare the pants off the rest of the turtle-verse if they really tried.

46.12- The Dark Turtles decided to troll their originals, and had a lot of fun doing it.

46.13- LegionnaireBlaze wanted to see the 2012 family sneak out for trick-r-treating.

46.14- And that is how Halloween was invented in Japan.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ! Hey all, I'm sorry to say, but my new job is taking a lot of the energy I've been using to write these fics, and something has to give. Those of you who read **_**Same Difference, **_**don't worry, I'm still going strong on that front, but unfortunately, I'm finding my enthusiasm for **_**Turtle Loops **_**to be less and less. I tend to fangirl over things in cycles of a few months, but I've been big on Ninja Turtles since January, which is impressive feat for holding my attention this long. But now I've been finding my attention being drawn to Fullmetal Alchemist instead, and as much as I love the turtles, I'm just not as enthused by writing them anymore. So I'm going to take a break from writing these loops for awhile. I'm not stopping, just don't expect weekly updates anymore. I always say that fanfics are supposed to be fun, and it's no fun if I'm forcing myself to write when I don't really want to. Who knows, Season 4 is going on now, and that might kick up my inspiration to keep going. Either way, please Read, Review, and Give Suggestions.**

* * *

**47.1 2012 Verse**_ Requested by Night of StarClan_

Master Splinter blinked at the man before him.

A fully human (but not awake) Hamato Yoshi blinked back.

Behind the two ninja masters, Tang Shen (awake) was massaging her forehead, and their five children looked like they didn't know whether to laugh or start freaking out.

Finally breaking the silence, Master Splinter brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, and said, "My sons, my daughter, dare I ask how my past self came to be here?"

Hamato Yoshi looked faint, though whether it was at being referred to as this rat-man's past self, or finding out he'd be raising five mutant kids was anyone's guess.

"Renet did it!" said all five Hamato teens in unison.

"That does not explain anything," Master Splinter said dryly, and the five gave him sheepish looks.

Hamato Yoshi began searching desperately for a way for him and Shen to escape.

* * *

**47.2 2003 Verse (Continued from 44.10)** _Requested by GriffonSpade_

The Justice Foce all looked up in surprise as Turtle Titan came rushing in dragging his brother Leonardo by the arm.

"Hey guys," said the caped turtle enthusiastically. "I've got you your newest member. Say hello to Toasterploder!" he shouted dramatically pointing at his brother with a flourish.

There was a beat of silence, before Leo turned on his heel and marched right back out of the room. "No," he said bluntly. "Just-just no!"

Mikey pouted, and hurried after Leo to try and convince him otherwise.

The Justice Force just shook their heads and went back to work. So far, it was just another day at the office.

* * *

**47.3 2012 Verse**_ Requested by starfire2rav_

The first night out on their fifteenth mutation day started like any other.

At least until their run in with the pizza boy, that's when things started getting weird.

The moped stopped right in front of them like always, but instead of freaking out at the sight of them, the pizza boy shot them an annoyed look, and said, "Get out of the street. Are you trying to get hit?"

The turtles were so surprised by this, that they jumped to follow his instruction without even realizing it.

It continued on like that for the rest of the loop. The humans who saw them just didn't seem to care that they were mutants, and those they saved from getting mugged actually stopped to thank them before fleeing from the Purple Dragons.

Even when Bradford and Xever mutated into Dogpound and Fishface, they just shrugged the mutation off and went about their business as usual.

After awhile, the turtles got used to it, but it was still weird.

At least until a truant officer caught them and asked why they weren't in school.

* * *

**47.4 2003 Verse (Continued from 37.9)**_ Requested by ChangelingRin_

Master Splinter rubbed his temples.

It had finally come time to teach his sons how to fight with weapons, only to find that when handling weapons, they were all thumbs.

Or, to be more accurate, they were all flippers.

Mikey's tongue poked out between his teeth as he tried valiantly to pick up the nunchuck. As he balanced the weapon in his flipper, he grinned, "I got it! I got it!" he said cheerfully.

Only for it to slip from his flipper and clatter to the floor.

"I don't got it."

Master Splinter sighed. "Perhaps we should continue to train with more hand to hand combat instead."

The four turtles groaned in disappointment and frustration.

That night, Don started working on an invention to allow his brothers and him to hold their weapons.

* * *

**47.5 2012(ish) Verse (Continued from 40.9)**_ Requested by_ _VanishingGuest and thegirlwholived91_

Within the enchanted tower, Princess Leo and her siblings were starting to go stir crazy.

"When is this freakin' loop going to end," groaned Raph from where she was slumped across the floor in boredom.

"Most likely when Leo finally agrees to marry someone," grumbled Donnie, who was scribbling in a notebook trying to theorize a way to escape the curse of the tower.

Mikey looked up from where she was drawing on the walls with anything that could be considered art supplies (well it worked for Rapunzel), "But doesn't true love have to fit in with this? I mean, it is a fairy tale."

Donnie looked up like he'd just had an epiphany. "Leo, why don't you marry Karai?"

Normally, such a statement would have had Leo blushing scarlet, and Karai howling with laughter, but such was not the case here. Instead, the two of them and Raph droned, "Tried that."

Mikey and Donnie exchanged glances, and Mikey asked, "For real?"

Leo nodded, looking glum. "We thought of that in the first week, but it didn't work. When Raph got here, we tried to have her give a ceremony to do it, but that didn't work either."

Donnie, looking put out, asked, "Why'd you have Raph do it?"

"She's the Fairy Godmother, that should be covered in her responsibilities," said Karai from outside the tower window.

"My loop memories say I've done it before to Cinderella," agreed Raph. She then frowned, "Who kinda looked like Irma, now that I think about it. She married Prince Kraang Prime, so that explains some things."

Donnie groaned at that idea being shot down, and went back to the drawing board.

But Karai had had enough. "That's it," she said drawing up to her full height and looking into the tower. "You're marrying the next brave hero who comes by, Leo."

The four turtles stared at her for a second, before the younger three shrugged.

"Works for me," said Donnie.

"I'll even officiate it," agreed Raph.

"Can I make the wedding cake?" asked Mikey eagerly.

Leo looked at them all with a horrified expression. "Are you all out of your minds! I'm not marrying some random jerk! Or have you all forgotten that it's only been the bad guys that have come to ask!"

Her siblings looked at her with unsympathetic expressions. "By my calculations, you don't have to actually marry whoever comes by," said Donnie. "Just agree to it. That should be enough to lift the curse."

"Works for me," said Raph.

Leo looked furious. "Well that doesn't work for me! No way!"

She should have known that refusing wouldn't be that easy.

A few minutes later had Leo struggling with her siblings at the base of the tower as they tried to hold her still since Karai had heard someone new approaching.

Breaking free, Leo tried to make a run for it, only to be tackled to the ground by the other turtles, and dissolve into a wrestling match among the four of them.

Karai watched them all with an annoyed look, which quickly changed to a mortified expression upon seeing who had approached the tower.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" shouted a very familiar voice, which made the turtles freeze in mid-struggle.

They stared up at the very stern visage of their father, who was looking down at them with a disapproving expression.

Realizing what Master Splinter being the newest person to approach the tower meant, Leo cried out, "NO WAY IN HELL!"

The other four reptiles looked greener than usual, and Donnie said, "I think we'll let you off the hook this time, Leo."

Master Splinter just raised an eyebrow at his children, before deciding he didn't want to know.

Seeing as there was no more need for fighting, the turtles untangled themselves, and tried to look presentable for their father (which was hard to do now that they were covered in dirt and grass stains), and they all explained the curse on the tower (though they left out the part about why they'd been wrestling just then).

Master Splinter stroked his beard. "I'll admit, this is a strange, well, stranger than usual situation we have found ourselves in. Are you certain there is no other way to break the spell?"

"None that we know of," admitted Karai.

Leo scowled. "I'm not marrying one of the bad guys, I can tell you that much," she snapped.

Mikey frowned quizzically. "So if a hero showed up, would you marry him?"

"Did somebody call for a hero?"

The Hamato Clan wheeled around to see Captain Ryan ride up to them atop a white steed, his armor gleaming in the patch of sunlight he came to a stop in.

Before any of the mutants picked their jaws up off the ground, Captain Ryan dismounted his horse, and made his way over to Leo.

"I had heard a fair maiden had been cursed as a prisoner in these parts, is that you?" he asked her.

Leo began fidgeting as she gazed up at her hero with a star-struck expression. "Y-yes," she squeaked.

Captain Ryan smiled, then got down on one knee before her. "Then, fair maiden, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" he asked, holding out a hand to her.

Leo looked like she was going to faint, but she managed to stutter out, "O-o-okay," and take his hand.

At that moment, the loop ended.

* * *

**47.6 2012 Verse**

The next loop, the Hamato family awoke with Leo's hand still held out to take Captain Ryan's.

Catching sight of the expression on Leo's face, Raph asked incredulously, "Are you… _disappointed?"_

Leo turned beet red, and turned away. "_NO!" _

He then stormed off mumbling something about taking out his frustrations on the Purple Dragons.

That fairy tale loop was never spoken of again.

At least until one important question occurred to Mikey. "Hey, if Raph could actually make marry people in that loop, does that mean Leo and Karai are officially married now?"

No one had a proper answer for that.

* * *

**47.7 NM Verse**_ Requested by ChangelingRin_

Venus awoke just as the Dragon Lord was about to kill her master once again.

Acting quickly, Venus dove forward and tackled her master out of the way just as the Dragon Lord released his breath of fire, before vanishing back into the mirror.

It wasn't until Venus and her master were sprawled on the ground that it occurred to the turtle that instead of her it being her father, Chung I, that she had just saved, it was instead her mother Tang Shen.

Shen12 was also blinking in surprise as she awoke as well, but once her loop memories settled, she smiled kindly at Venus and said, "I believe a trip to New York is in order, don't you think, my daughter."

Venus was floored. She had never mentioned it to anyone, but all her life she had wanted to have a mother figure. As much as she loved the father figures she had in Chung I and Master Splinter, being the only girl surrounded by boys was trying at the best of times, and the secret wish for a mother was one she held close to her heart.

And now it was looking like she would finally get the chance to have one.

"Yes, Mother," she finally replied to Shen's question. "That sounds wonderful."

And who knows, maybe with Shen on her side, she could finally teach those sewer boys some manners.

* * *

**47.8 IDW Verse**

Casey woke up in his usual position, sprawled on the floor with his deadbeat father looming over him.

What he wasn't expecting was for his father to blink in surprise at him, and then look around his apartment in confusion.

At that moment Raph burst in the door, and silently sent Casey a signal that he was awake before preparing to face off against Hun once again.

At the sight of Raph minus his mask and wearing the worn out hoodie from his times on the streets, Hun paled and backed away from them both.

"I-uh-I see you have company," Hun said vaguely as he made his way towards the back door. "I'll… see myself out…"

Raph blinked in surprise, before looking at Casey in confusion. "What was that about?" he asked.

Casey groaned and rand his hand through his hair. "I hope I'm wrong, but I think my old man just woke up to the loops," he replied.

Raph gaped at him for a second, before turning to glance in the direction Hun had gone. "Shit," he said, summing the whole situation up in that one word.

Casey couldn't agree more.

* * *

**47.9 2012 Verse**

Karai scrutinized the music box that Donnie had made, and was planning to give to April.

The unawake version of her brother waited on baited breath for her analysis, having decided to get her opinion on it this loop instead of asking Mikey.

"Cute," Karai said finally as she handed it back to Donnie. "But it might be better if you add a tray over top of the music comb for her to put jewelry or other stuff in, and replace that picture of you with a mirror or an empty picture frame."

Donnie wilted at her assessment, especially the part about taking out the picture of himself. He'd been hoping she would declare it was perfect and April would love it. "Do I have to?" he whined.

"You do if you don't want April to blow you off," said Karai bluntly.

Seeing his dejected expression, her face softened and she added, "Look at it this way. If you put in an empty frame, and April puts your picture in it anyway…"

Donnie immediately perked up at what she was saying and rushed off to make the modifications.

"You really shouldn't encourage him, you know," said Raph (also not awake), who had been observing their interactions from the doorframe. "It's never going to work. Who's ever gonna want to date a mutant turtle?"

Karai smirked as the image of a certain Salamandarian flitted through her mind. "I'll be sure to remember you said that when you finally get a girlfriend," she said airily as she brushed past Raph and out the door, ignoring the fact that he was looking at her like she was crazy.

When Donnie later presented April with the adjusted music box, the redhead declared she loved it, and gave the genius a peck on the cheek.

Unfortunately for Karai, that meant that Donnie kept coming back to her for romance advise for the rest of the loop.

* * *

**47.10 Super Verse**

Mikey03 gaped in shock as a young boy ran past him into the Shell of Justice after talking to the Super Turtles.

"That was Silver Sentry," said the ninja with a dazed expression. "_Silver Sentry _is you guys' sidekick in this dimension."

The four Super Turtles exchanged glances, and Grav said, "Uh, yes."

Mikey tried to process how his idol was an underling of his counterparts, but failed and fell over in a dead faint.

The teen-sidekick version of Silver Sentry came back out of the Shell of Justice just in time to see the ninja turtle collapse, and he glanced at the Super Turtles in confusion. "Was it something I said?" he asked.

The heroes had no answer for him, and Mikey slept on oblivious.

* * *

**47.11 2012 Verse**

As the Earth vanished into a black hole, Mikey snapped out of his grief and said, "I just had a really scary thought."

The others all looked over at him miserably.

"As of right now, the last human in the universe… is _Casey!_"

They all exchanged glances and shuddered.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with Mikey, but that _is_ a scary thought," agreed Raph.

Casey scowled at them all. "Thanks, guys," he said sarcastically. "I'm really feeling the love."

* * *

**47.12 Prime Verse**

Leo clenched his eyes shut, and pinched his forehead in exasperation. "Oh, not again," he muttered under his breath.

Michelangelo87 pouted as he glared at his dimensional brother. "We're not _that_ bad, are we?"

Leo glanced pointedly at where Michelangelo's three not awake brothers were writing immature statements on the foreheads of the Foot Ninja they'd just taken down.

"That answer your question," he said bluntly.

Michelangelo shrugged and felt sheepish. "Touché."

* * *

**47.13 2012 Verse**

Karai cursed as once again she failed to reach Honeycutt's ship before the world was engulfed in the black hole.

She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the loop to crash on her, only for the entire world to blur and swirl around her like an acid trip.

When it stopped, she was looking around at a perfectly normal day in New York City, and the newspaper stand was telling her it was six months earlier than it had been.

'_What the heck?' _she thought in utter confusion.

Just then her T-Phone rang, and she answered it automatically.

"Did you just see time going backwards instead of the loop crashing?" asked Donnie's voice on the other end.

Frowning in utter confusion, Karai snapped, "What the heck did you _do _to me_, _little brother?"

Donnie chuckled nervously. "Just something I've been working on with the Fugitoid. You see…"

Karai sighed and settled in to hear her brother chatter away about what he had done. At least this solved the problem of the loop crashing.

* * *

**47.14 MB Verse**_ Requested by starfire2rav_

It was a strange loop for sure. Instead of his usual punishment in the Hashi, Mikey instead had to balance on the tip of one of his toes like a ballerina while crocheting furiously.

Normally this wouldn't be too much of a problem, the turtle's punishments in the Hashi were liable to change from loop to loop, each one as difficult and humiliating as the last.

No, the problem was that throughout their punishments (as well as outside of it), Mikey kept trying to pick a fight with Raph by bragging about how his crocheting was better than knitting in every way.

Raph, protective of his hobby, was not about to let that stand. But instead of his usual method of pummeling Mikey into submission, he instead took it as a challenge to prove the orange wearing turtle wrong, by showing off with his knitting skills and creating knitwear that were arguably works of art.

Mikey retaliated by creating almost equally good crochet works, and the competition between the brothers grew to ridiculous heights.

Soon just about everything in the Lair was covered in a layer of yarn, including the other two turtles and rat that inhabited it.

Leo rolled his eyes as April burst laughing at her first sight of the Lair that loop, and 'kindly' pointed out that now that she was on the team, Mikey and Raph would likely do the same to her apartment, which shut the reporter up very quickly.

* * *

**A/N And now I'll start my break from this. You'll probably get an update here and there, especially if the newest season inspires me, but updates will no longer be weekly. As always, Read, Review, and please give suggestions.**

47.1- Night of StarClan wanted to see Yoshi meet Splinter. Hijinks ensue.

47.2- Leo's 'hero' name, courtesy of GriffonSpade

47.3- A world where people don't freak out at the sight of mutants. Dream or nightmare, you decide.

47.4- In the end, I couldn't think of a way for it to be done with flippers.

47.5- And we have the conclusion to the Princess Leo fairy tale loop. VanishingGuest wanted Master Splinter to show up, and thegirlwholived91 wanted to see Captain Ryan be the one who sweeps Princess Leo off her feet. What do you all think?

47.6- And here we have the aftermath.

47.7- More of ChangelingRin's request to have Shen be motherly to the other turtles. I can really see Venus wanting to have a mother figure at some point.

47.8- Well, he's Casey's dad in that universe, so he was bound to wake up sometime. So what do you think Hun will do with his second chance (and third, and forth, and fifth, ect…)

47.9- I just feel April would have liked that music box better if it hadn't been for that awkward Donnie picture in it. It was cute.

47.10- Just a thought of who Silver Sentry could be in that Verse.

47.11- A very scary thought indeed.

47.12- Just for kicks

47.13- So Karai has to repeat those six months on Earth if she misses her flight. It works.

47.14- It's Yarnmageddon! Thanks again to starfire2rav for the suggestion.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	48. Chapter 48

**48.1 2012 Verse**

Raph was ecstatic that Donnie had managed to keep the loop going even if Karai didn't manage to get on the ship. Because if he hadn't, he'd have never met _her._

Mona Lisa, the lovely Salamandarian Lieutenant.

He'd been smitten with her from the first time she kicked his ass (even with all the millennia of looping experience under his belt). He always looked forward to the points in the loop where they met again, and he was becoming far better at having those meetings be more friendly, and with less hostility and potential for freezing to death.

But there was one thing he had been working on for several loops now, and he was ready to try it out.

"Let me tell you in my own language," Mona Lisa offered, before opening her mouth to croak out a Salamandarian love proclamation.

"No, let me," said Raph before she could, and after taking a deep breath, the red wearing turtle managed to croak out, _"Ik'thba is the most amazing girl I've ever met, and I love her to the stars and back," _in near flawless Salamandarian.

Raph's brothers and friends stared at him like he was crazy, having not understood a word of it.

But Mona Lisa was gaping at him for a different reason, before her face broke into a wide toothy grin, and she practically swept him off his feet to kiss him.

Sal Commander chuckled to himself as he shielded Mikey's young eyes from the sight. "Young love," he commented with a grin, being one of the few to understand Raph's proclamation.

"Indeed," agreed Honeycutt, whose translation programs had informed him of the speech.

* * *

**48.2 2003 Verse (Continued from 35.10)**_ Requested by Skystar901_

"_Straw-buh-buh-buh-buh-berry! Straw-buh-buh-buh-buh-berry! Straw-buh-buh-buh-buh-berry Shortcake! I know a girl! And there is no one sweeter!-"_

Bishop ground his teeth together as once again the accursed speakers around him began playing another annoying song.

Finally, he gave up working that day, and left Area 51 in an angry huff, making his employees sigh in relief at their dodging a bullet.

A few minutes later had Bishop arriving in a small bakery in the closest town to Area 51, and ordering the thing he'd been craving since that blasted song started playing.

"One strawberry shortcake, please," he growled to the nervous looking teen behind the counter, and trying desperately to ignore the music pouring out the speakers in the shop.

* * *

**48.3 2012/Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go Mix Verse **

Wyrm fumed in his fifth dimensional prison. He'd been so close to being freed and wreaking havoc on the universe, only to have it snatched from his grasp in one stupid wish.

As he sat fuming, he noticed he had a call from one of the other fifth dimensional inmates, and picked it up.

"What do you want Wigglenog?" he asked bitterly as the image of the other wish-granting chaos master appeared.

Wigglenog looked about as happy as Wyrm was feeling right now, which was to say not at all. "I just called to give you some advice in return for freeing me if you are ever freed yourself," he said grumpily.

"Yeah, sure, deal, what is it?" snapped Wyrm.

"Never grant a wish of great intelligence," Wigglenog said petulantly. "Pretend to go temporarily deaf if you ever hear one. I was _this_ close to being freed, and then that stupid green monkey had to wish it all had never happened."

Wyrm gaped at him for a moment, before bellowing, "YOU COULDN'T HAVE CALLED AND TOLD ME THAT A HALF HOUR AGO, NIMROD!"

Wigglenog blinked in surprise, before realizing what Wyrm was implying. With a small mutter of, "Oh dear," he cut off the call, leaving Wyrm to stew in his rage.

He now almost dreaded what Wyrm might do to him now if he was ever free.

* * *

**48.4 Emperor's New Groove Verse **

"**WHAT! **A _Turtle! _He's _supposed_ to be _DEAD!" _screeched Yzma as she took in the sight of the Emperor she had been attempting to assassinate.

"Yeah, weird," agreed her dimwitted henchman, Kronk.

As Yzma discovered that Kronk had mixed up the poison of '_Extract of Turtle_,' Movie Mikey groaned under his breath as he awoke in more ways than one, and had to wonder why he and his family always got the crazy loops.

The pair of bickering villains didn't even notice him slip away, though watching them run around like chickens with their heads cut off looking for him once they noticed was wildly entertaining.

* * *

**48.5 IDW Verse (Continued from 47.8)**

Arnold 'Attila the Hun' Jones stared up at his son with an expression of utter shock.

He'd been confused ever since the day he'd blinked and found himself back in Casey's apartment, and his little turtle friend bursting in like the day they'd met.

At first he thought he'd been drinking too much, and had gone back to his place hoping it was some crazy dream.

No such luck, as when he awoke the next morning, he was still in the past.

After he finished freaking out about his rather apparent time travel, it occurred to him what new opportunities this presented. He could keep his son from slipping away. He could predict every move his enemies made, and take them out with no problems. Hell, if he could remember some lottery numbers, he could strike rich easy. Thing were looking up.

Until he went to Casey to try and persuade him, to join him, and when that failed, force him away from his stupid turtle friend.

Only for Casey to kick his ass in under five seconds, leading to his aforementioned shock.

Casey looked down at his father with a pitying expression, before plopping himself down next to the man, and giving him the 'Welcome to the Time Loops' speech, and finishing it off by pointing out that if he could take Hun down this easily now, imagine what he could do if his father pissed him off. He also mentioned having tons of blackmail material about his unawake self.

By the time he was done, Hun looked more than a little light-headed, and asked, "So what happens now?"

Casey smirked…

* * *

**48.6 Equestria Verse **

Berry Punch smiled at her alcoholism support group, and said, "It seems we have a new member this loop. Would you please introduce yourself?"

A buff clot with a blond mane, and a cutie mark shaped like a purple dragon with green wings stood up with a scowl on his face. "My name is Hun, and I am a alcoholic."

"Hello, Hun," chorused the other members of the support group.

IDW Hun sat back down, and fumed. His son may be out of his league as a fighter now, but he was definitely going to pay for this somehow.

* * *

**A/N It's shorter, but that means you get updates sooner than you would if I went up to 14. Read, Review, Give Suggestions.**

48.1- I think Raph's crush on Mona is adorable, and that she returns his feelings is too sweet (plus the fact Raph is the last of his brothers to meet a girl he likes, but the first to get a girlfriend is too hilarious). I did think it was a little dumb that the turtles didn't try harder to learn her and Sal Commander's names since they're not _that_ hard to say (Ik'thba is Mona's real name). I just thought it'd be sweet if Raph tried to learn more about Salamandarian culture and language in order to get closer to Mona.

48.2- What can I say, that song makes me hungry. Thanks again Skystar901 for the suggestion.

48.3- The whole time I was watching that episode I kept thinking, _'This looks familiar'_ then it hit me. Looks like reality bending chaos creatures tend to fall for the same tricks.

48.4- This is one of my favorite Disney movies, not my number 1, but in the top 5. Almost all the joke still make me laugh, even though I've seen it I don't know how many times.

48.5- I figured if I woke Hun up, I'd need some form of follow up.

48.6- I figured it was the best way to whip him into shape. Plus, it'd probably drive Hun nuts to be in a world that cutesy.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	49. Chapter 49

**49.1 2003 Verse **_**Requested by starfire2rav**_

IDW Hun blinked as he woke up, and looked around in confusion.

Unfortunately for him he turned his head right in the direction of an oncoming green fist.

Raph03 blinked as he also woke up, and found Hun lying at his feet with a disoriented expression on his face. Looking around, the turtle caught the subtle signals that his brothers were all awake, and were finishing off their fights with some Purple Dragon goons.

The turtles turned to leave the goon-strewn alley when a woozy voice called after them.

"I'm feeling loopy~" Hun said groggily as he rubbed his head.

The turtles exchanged glances, and Leo asked, "What are our odds that he's just saying that, and it doesn't mean what I think it means?"

"Considering our luck, not high," said Don with a helpless shrug.

"I need an anchor~" Hun said, making all of the turtles slump in disappointment.

"Aw shell," grumbled Raph. "It's gonna be one of those loops."

* * *

**49.2 IDW Verse**

Casey scowled as he once again found himself on the floor of his apartment with his father looming over him.

Hun sneered down at him, and raised his fist to hit him like he always did, only to freeze in mid-punch as he woke up as well.

Casey frown grew the slightest bit concerned as Hun's face seemed to slip into shock, before he pulled a piece of paper from his subspace pocket, shoved it into Casey's hands, and turned and walked out the door, brushing past a very confused, and clearly not awake Raphael on his way out.

Raphael glanced between the two men in confusion, before lingering in the doorway to stare in at Casey, who was clutching the paper his father had given him like a lifeline.

"Hey, buddy, are you okay?" he asked hesitantly, ready to bolt if Casey started freaking out at his appearance.

Casey let out a small chocked up sound, before shoving the paper into his subspace pocket, and giving Raph a friendly grin to start their friendship once again.

But once he got Raph safely to his family, he pulled out the paper again, and read the short note at the top.

'_Keep this for when you wake up early enough. It is an easy recipe for a cure for cancer from the year 2105. – Ninja Time Don.'_

* * *

**49.3 2012 Verse **_Requested by Guest 3 (who is not pushy, I appreciate the reviews and suggestions)_

Aboard Fugitoid's ship, Karai eyed Mona Lisa skeptically.

The Salamandrian eyed the kunoichi back, knowing the look of a challenger when she saw one.

Raph stood between the two of them, glancing between his sister and his girlfriend uneasily, and the rest of the crew aboard the spaceship recognized the need to keep a safe distance.

"So," Karai drawled pointedly. "You think you're good enough for my brother, do you?"

Mona Lisa stiffened and glared at the snake girl, while Raph looked mortified.

"_Karai!"_ he hissed, hoping she would take the hint, and shut up.

But Mona was never one to back down from a challenge. She stood tall and scowled at Karai and said, "I believe that I am," she said firmly. "And my feelings for him are matched by his feelings for me."

Raph turned scarlet, and opened his mouth to try to defuse the tension again, only for a glare from both girls to shut him up.

"Is that so," said Karai, turning back to the salamander girl with an unconvinced expression.

"Indeed," said Mona Lisa. Her face then took on a more sardonic expression. "And while your concern for him is _adorable_, I do wonder why you think so little of his abilities to defend himself. From what I've seen, his skills in combat far outstrip your own." She then smirked and added. "As do mine."

From where they were observing a safe distance away, Mikey leaned over to whisper to the rest of the peanut gallery, "Oooh, shots fired."

Casey felt a wide grin spread across his face. "Cat fight," he whispered back, causing April to smack him.

Far from looking insulted, Karai matched her smirk. "On Earth it's a time honored tradition for the older siblings to judge whether or not the younger's dates are _good _enough for them." Her smirk then grew and she shifted into her serpent form. "And for the record," she hissed in a coy tone. "I was holding back so you and your commander wouldn't look too _lame_."

Mona Lisa's eyes narrowed, and she charged up her sword. "Is that so?" she asked. "Then you wouldn't be opposed to proving that claim."

Karai's grin turned vicious. "Bring it on."

Without another word, the two female warriors made their way into the holographic dojo, and locked themselves inside.

As time stretched on outside the training room, Raph continuously paced back and forth in front of the door, and the rest of those on the ship waited with baited breath for the girls to emerge.

Finally, the doors opened, and Raph stood in front of them, prepared for the worst.

Only for his jaw to drop as Karai and Mona Lisa to step out laughing and joking with each other like they'd been best friends all their lives.

As they passed the red wearing turtle, Karai patted his shoulder and said, "I approve," before the two girls moved on to continue talking (from the sound of things, Karai was regaling the Salamandrian with a highly amusing and embarrassing tale about Raphael).

The sight of them getting along was too much for Raph to process, and he fainted on the spot.

From where he was watching, Leo exchanged a worried look with the rest and said, "Karai and Mona Lisa being friends… I don't know if I should be happy, or fear for the galaxy."

"From what I've seen, I'd lean towards the latter," said Salcommander dryly.

"Indeed," agreed Professor Honeycutt, making the other teenagers nod as well.

* * *

**A/N Read Review Give Suggestions. I know this is pretty short, but I figured it's been long enough.**

49.1- starfire2rav suggested it, and I thought it was too funny not to use. I might make a running gag out of this.

49.2- For those who don't know, IDW Casey's mother died of cancer before the start of the comics, so having a way to cure her is a big thing for Hun and Casey to have.

49.3- A big thanks to the Guest who continues to review with ideas. The idea of Mona Lisa meeting Karai was too good to pass up, and I had to write it. The way I see it, those two would either be best friends, or hate each other's guts. I'll try to get to your other ideas eventually.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	50. Chapter 50

**50.1 Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Verse**

Leo03 awoke on a boat dressed in a white and black jumpsuit, with a stylus and pen in his hands, and the silhouette of Notre Dame lit up against the night sky off to the side.

"Wait, what?" he asked in confusion, trying to access his loop memories to try and make sense of things.

"Nathanaël, let us out of here!" shouted a voice below him, and Leo looked down to see that he was standing atop a glass box with a girl in pigtails and a boy dressed like a cat trapped inside.

"Please, Nathanaël," the girl said again. "I know Chloé's awful, but you don't have to do this."

The boy in the cat costume said nothing, and simply held the girl protectively while glaring up at him.

Leo still couldn't connect to his loop memories to try and figure out what was happening. But as he strained his brain, a glowing butterfly appeared in front of his face, making the ninja jump in surprise.

_"What are you doing, Evillustrator?" _growled a voice in his head. "_You have Cat Noir captured. I demand that you seize his Miraculous!"_

Leo may not know what was going on, but he'd met enough bad guys in his day to recognize one when he heard him. "No," he said firmly. He may not know what was happening before he woke up, but he knew he was definitely not going along with it now.

The voice growled in rage, before snarling, "_You have no choice!"_

Leo's eyes widened as his hands began moving of their own accord, making him fall off the glass box onto he boat, and he quickly fought back to regain control.

Using his experiences in the Star Wars loop, he used the Force to find what was causing this, and his eyes were drawn to the pen in his hand.

With a swift snap, he broke the pen in half, and was surprised to see a black butterfly fly out of it, and into the air.

He was even more surprised when a cloud of purple and black smoke covered him, and made the strange jumpsuit he'd been wearing vanish, and be replaced with a t-shirt, jeans, and a jacket, as well as cause his (apparently red) hair flop down over one of his eyes.

"NO! Don't let it escape!" shouted the boy in the cat suit (Cat Noir, probably) frantically as he began banging against the box to get free.

Leo looked for a way to help them out, but the girl was quicker. She grabbed the staff in Cat Noir's hands, and pointed it vertically. "Cat Noir, your stick. Like this, then extend it."

Cat Noir beamed at her. "Great thinking!" he said. Pressing a button on his staff, the whole stick extended, pushing the glass box up off the two of them.

Once free, Cat Noir then grabbed one of the lanterns decorating the boat, tossed the candle out of it, and began chasing after the butterfly, seemingly determined to catch the insect in the glass case.

Meanwhile, the girl made her way towards Leo in concern, and that's when Leo's loop memories finally hit him.

Apparently his name was Nathanaël, he was a high school student in Paris who liked art, had a crush on Marinette (the girl in front of him), and most recently…

Leo smacked himself on the forehead, and groaned. "Please tell me I wasn't stupid enough to actually accept a deal with a creep who uses evil butterflies," he said as he realized just what he'd been doing on that boat when he woke up. If Mikey heard about this, he'd never let Leo live it down.

Marinette's eyes widened, and she stared at him in shock. "You remember?" she asked in surprise.

Too late Leo's memories told him that the people possessed by the butterflies usually didn't remember their actions afterwards.

"Uh, yeah," said Leo, hoping that maybe this girl or her cat friend were awake. "And, um, I'm feeling a little _loopy,_ you know."

Marinette just stared at him blankly, and Cat Noir paused in his butterfly chase just long enough to shoot him a funny look.

At that moment, a cell phone in Leo's pocket buzzed, and he opened it. It was then that he remembered that Nathanaël (in this loop at least) had three younger brothers, and from the text message of, '_R u awake? –Don,'_ on his phone, they were the brothers he knew and loved.

Grinning at the message, Leo looked up to see Marinette still looking at him worriedly, and Cat Noir coming towards them with the akuma trapped inside the lantern.

"Well, sorry to break up this party, but I've gotta get this little present to Ladybug ASAP, before it causes more trouble," said the cat-themed hero.

Marinette jumped at the mention of the red-spotted heroine, and said, "Uh, yeah right. Shall we dock?"

A few minutes later, the boat was docked, and Cat Noir took off into the night to find his partner, and Marinette hurried off a moment later, with a call of, "Happy Birthday, Nathanaël!" over her shoulder.

Leo smiled, and shook his head before heading off to find his own brothers.

Not long after that, Ladybug and Cat Noir found themselves getting some unexpected help around Paris from four ninjas in blue, red, purple, and orange masks.

* * *

**50.2 1987 Verse **_**Requested by Guest 3**_

Karai12 stared at the local Shredder of that loop.

The metal wearing villain had a hard time resisting the urge to fidget under her gaze. "What is she staring at?" he hissed at Krang and his hench-mutants.

"I dunno," said Rocksteady.

"Beats me," said Bebop.

"How should I know," squawked Krang. "I never under stand you lower life forms."

"Hey," called Karai, drawing the villains' attention back to her. "You're really the Shredder?" she asked.

Shredder scowled at her indignantly. "Yes I am, little girl."

Karai blinked at him, before bursting out laughing so hard she was soon rolling on the floor with mirth.

Shredder pouted beneath his faceplate. "That was not the reaction I was expecting," he grumbled.

The bad guys were so distracted by the kunoichi, they failed to notice the turtles ambushing them until it was too late.

Karai, however, kept laughing for a week.

* * *

**50.3 2012 Loop**

IDW Hun awoke on an unfamiliar rooftop in time to see that he, and three other Purple Dragons had just finished robbing an apartment below them.

That was all he had time to register before a green three-fingered hand punched him in the face, and sent him sprawling.

Mikey blinked as he also woke up, and recognized it as the night he and Casey first met Mondo Gecko, only with one big difference.

"Yo, Hun, aren't you supposed to be looking like a Bruce Lee wannabe?" the turtle asked as he crouched next to the much bigger, and much blonder Hun.

Hun just groaned. He was starting to get the feeling that waking up to a turtle punching him in the face was going to become a regular thing.

* * *

**50.4 2012 Verse **_**Requested by Inkykenrd**_

Donnie poked his tongue out between his teeth as he prepared himself for what he was about to do.

Then, before he could loose his nerve, he poured samples of mutagen from every Turtle Verse he had visited thus far into a beaker, and braced himself.

Unsurprisingly, the loop promptly crashed in a fiery explosion.

* * *

**50.5 Teletubbies Verse**

Donnie12 awoke to find himself on a grassy hill surrounded by bunnies. He looked up to see the baby-faced sun, before sighing.

"Okay, yeah, I probably deserve this," he grumbled as he mentally prepared himself for a mind-numbingly boring loop.

Or he could just burry himself in a hole, and hide from the overly cute namesake of the loop until it ended.

Yeah, that sounded like a better plan.

With that, Donnie hurried off to start digging a hole.

* * *

**50.6 IDW Verse **_**Requested by Guest 3**_

Leonardo opened his eyes to a nightmare.

He was standing before his brothers and father, dressed in Foot armor with his swords in his hands, and at the side of his family's most hated enemy, the Shredder.

No!

He barely managed to keep his face blank, so as not to reveal his revelation, but inside he was terrified. He couldn't go through this again.

NO!

He briefly met the gaze of each of his family members, only to see them all distraught by his unwilling betrayal, with the exception of Raph, who only had his features schooled in determination to save him.

_NO!_

The Shredder turned to him, and commanded Leo to destroy his family, something the wicked ninja master no doubt expected Leo to do without hesitation.

_**"****NO!"**_

With a shout, Leo lunged at the Shredder with his swords, and with the element of surprise at his side, he managed to drive both blades through the armor, and into the man's stomach with little resistance.

For a moment, all froze in shock at what the turtle had just done.

An instant later, chaos erupted all around them, as Karai rushed forward to wrench Leo away from the Shredder, and dove to her ancestor's side in an attempt to stop the bleeding, and the rest of the Foot Ninjas present swarmed forward to aid her.

Leo found himself caught in the arms of Raphael, who dragged him away from the Foot Clan, before tossing Leo onto his shell to ride piggyback as he and the rest of their family took advantage of the confusion as an opportunity to escape unscathed.

Who knew if the Shredder would die from his injuries, or simply come back later on, angrier than ever. All Leo knew was he was happy to once again be with his family, and away from the Foot for now.

As they ran, Raph turned his head towards Leo and whispered, "Been getting the feeling of déjà vu lately?"

Leo's eyes widened in shock, and he stared at his brother's face as best he could from that angle. "Raph?" he asked.

"Yeah, bro," said Raph with a wry grin. "Have I got a lot to tell you…"

* * *

**50.7 2003 Verse **_**Requested by Vladax94**_

Master Splinter pinched the bridge of his nose as he stared at his charges in the most recent loop.

Twelve baby turtles stared back at him, of whom, only Donatello, Graviturtle, and Matusik were awake. The other nine mini ninja turtles, super turtles, and clone turtles remained unawake and clueless as to why their father suddenly looked as though he had gotten a splitting headache.

With a sigh, Master Splinter pulled out his dimensional communicator, and began dialing a number. "I fear I will need some assistance this time around," he said.

Don and Grav nodded in agreement sheepishly, but Matt simply looked amused.

This loop was going to be fun.

* * *

**I wrote all these in just two days after being inspired to write 50.1. Just goes to show I'm not totally dried out on this fic. As always, Read, Review, and Give Suggestions, they really help me to keep going.**

50.1- When I realized that Nathanaël was voiced by Michael Sinternikl in the English dub, who also voiced Leo03, I couldn't resist writing this. Miraculous Ladybug has recently become my latest obsession.

50.2- To answer your question, Guest 3, I don't see Karai12 taking Shredder87 very seriously.

50.3- I have found my new running gag.

50.4- Thanks for the suggestion, Inkykenrd. Though, I don't see this experiment of Donnie's going well.

50.5- Those who break the universe get punished for it. And for a genius like Donnie, a place like this must be torture.

50.6- Thanks again Guest 3 for all your suggestions. This one was awesome, by the way, so I couldn't resist using it. Poor Leo.

50.7- Okay, this isn't quite what you requested, Vladax94, but it does have the Super Turtles meeting the Dark turtles. All in one big dysfunctional family. I wonder who Master Splinter is calling for help?


	51. Chapter 51

**51.1 Zootopia Verse**

If anyone had told Nick Wilde that morning that he'd later end up standing at sword point to a rabbit wearing a police uniform, he'd have laughed them off as crazy.

But here he was, staring cross-eyed at the tip of a very sharp looking katana being held by a very irate white rabbit.

"My name is Usagi Miyamoto, not _Carrots_," he said. "You would do well to remember that."

Usagi then put the sword away (where was he even hiding that thing?) and said, "Now tell me all you know about the missing Emmitt Otterton."

Nick was not ashamed to admit he told the rabbit everything (though he would deny holding his stroller in front of him like a shield, no matter how many times Finnick would later tease him about it), and then watched dumbly as the bunny then walked off with a rhino with a broken horn, who was also in a uniform.

"Good to you're still a terror even at this height, Long Ears," said Gen with a wry grin as the two left. "How about a wager for how long it'll take us to find the otter."

"Maybe next time, Gen," said Usagi with an amused shake of his head.

Nick couldn't help but feel annoyed when the rabbit didn't rebuke him for that. "Why's he get to call him nicknames?" He asked aloud as the two turned a corner and left.

In his stroller, Finnick couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

**51.2 2003 Verse **_**Requested by Guest3**_

Salvador blinked just as Mikey yanked on his tongue during a fight.

The clone instantly jerked back and screeched, "You just touched my tongue, again!"

"I just tou- wait? What? Again?" Mikey asked in confusion.

"Because you did it before, and it was just as gross then too!" shouted Sal.

"No I haven't!" said Mikey.

"Have so!" Sal argued back.

"Have not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"So have!"

"So not!"

Behind them, Leo, Don, and Matt all stopped fighting, and smack their heads. The rest of the watching turtles were just confused.

* * *

**51.3 Bunnicula (TV Series) Verse**

Bunnicula the vampire rabbit was confused.

Harold the dog was confused too, but for him, that was normal.

It had started out as a normal day, or at least as normal as living in an apartment building plagued by the supernatural could be.

But for some reason, Chester, their Siamese cat friend, was acting strange. Instead of being his usual high-strung self, he was acting more hot tempered than usual, and snapping at anyone who looked at him funny. They had also heard him grumbling how he should be a turtle not a freakin' cat.

In the body of said cat, Raph12 was not at all happy playing house pet to some Mina girl, especially when she started comparing his expressions to Grumpy Cat.

It got worse when he found out that Mina was actually _Miwa, _and she'd been awake the whole time just to mess with him, and was otherwise sticking to the baseline of the loop.

Raph could practically hear her telling their brothers all about this already. He was _not_ looking forwards to the next loop he was awake. Mikey was no doubt going to smother him with cat puns, and try to get him to bond with Ice Cream Kitty.

In short, Raph was having a lousy loop.

And then, to top things off, a Creature from the Black Lagoon reject attacked the building.

Though surprisingly, that actually made things better than it did worse, and Raph finally got a fight to take out his frustrations on. If he could keep fighting monsters, maybe this loop wouldn't be so bad after all

At least until he confronted by Bunnicula, who demanded (in his own way squeaky way) to know who he was, and what he'd done with Chester.

When Raph initially refused to tell, the rabbit's face morphed into a deranged and far more terrifying version of itself, and he growled at the turtle-turned-cat with an expression that promised pain if his friend wasn't returned.

Harold growled much less threateningly in the background to back the bunny up.

Only for them all to freeze when Karai chose that moment to walk in on them.

Karai raised an eyebrow at the sight before her, taking in the sight of the startled monster-rabbit.

Bunnicula quickly shifted back into his usual cute self, and tried to make it look like nothing had happened (while still sitting on top of Raph to do so), but Karai just shrugged.

"So killer rabbit this time," she said nonchalantly. "Still not as weird as some of Mikey's pets. I feel like there should be a Monty Python joke in here somewhere."

"Whatever," Raph grumbled to his sister. "Just get him off me."

Poor Bunnicula looked like he was wondering if the world had gone mad.

* * *

**A/N Just a bit of fun. Read, Review, and leave suggestions.**

51.1- This is seriously a contender for my favorite movie. I love rabbits, and I thought Usagi would be great in Judy's shoes.

51.2 Thanks again, Guest 3 for the suggestion. And yes, Sal, AKA Dark Mikey, is now awake.

51.3- When I found out that one of the books I liked as a kid had been turned into a cartoon recently, I was thrilled. I have to say, I love the cartoon. It's pretty different from the source material, but I still love it. It's hilarious, and I've laughed my head off at every episode. I also noticed that Sean Astin happened to be voicing Chester, and I had to write this.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	52. Chapter 52

**52.1 Avatar Verse (Continued from 27.5)**_Requested by EvanderAdvent_

Sokka was pouting, and he knew it.

After being soundly beaten by a bunch of girls (Kyoshi Warrior girls, grant it, but still girls), he'd swallowed his pride, and gone to ask them to teach him how to be a better fighter.

Only to find his sister already there, using their signature weapon like she'd been born with it in her hand. And, from the impressed expressions on the other warriors' faces, doing better than any of them thought possible.

Oblivious to this, April12 (who was currently Katara) continued to move through motions Master Splinter had taught her with the borrowed tessen in her hand with all the grace and poise of a seasoned kunoichi. She then finished off the kata she'd been performing by throwing the fan through the air, decapitating a training dummy before arcing back around for her to snatch out of the air, and fan herself coyly.

Sokka's jaw dropped at the sight of her using the tessen like a boomerang. "Hey!" he squawked, alerting them all to his presence. "You can't throw a fan like a boomerang! That's _my_ thing!"

The Kyoshi Warriors glared at him for his interruption, and April shuffled nervously, wondering how she was supposed to explain her skills away. She really hadn't expected Sokka to see it.

Fortunately, Prince Zuko chose that moment to attack, and April's tessen skills were forgotten in the confusion.

At least until Sokka found her Hamato crest tessen among her luggage a week later.

* * *

**52.2 IDW Verse (Continued from 50.6)**

"Ouch."

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you-"

"I'm satisfied with my care."

"_Leo_ if you don't knock that off, I'm gonna-!"

"Ow."

"On a scale of one to-"

"I'm satisfied with my care."

"-Break your face in, so that if you wanna give orders-!"

"Ouch."

"On a scale of one to ten, how-"

"I'm satisfied with my care."

"_LEO!"_

Leo ducked to avoid Raph's oncoming fist, and vanished into the Northampton trees, leaving his brother to stew angrily, obviously regretting telling him about his healthcare habits.

He really couldn't help it. The sheer ludicrousness of Raph's 'Baymax' triggers was a sight to behold, and the novelty of it had yet to wear off for him. Plus, seeing his brother's rapid mood switches was good for distracting him from the sheer enormity of this whole 'Looping' situation they were in.

Though, he probably should stop. Who knew what sort of revenge Raph had in store for him later on.

It was still fun, though.

* * *

**52.3 Avatar Verse (Continued from 52.1) **_Also Requested by EvanderAdvent_

Prince Zuko's ship floated through frigid waters where most men would have turned back for fear of freezing to death.

But the crew on the Prince's ship was quite warm. It seemed that Zuko had taken to his knitting exercise like a fish to water, and had somehow managed to outfit every person on the ship with the warm woolen clothing he'd created.

Though the one who had received the most of the knitted clothing was, of course, Movie Splinter in the guise of Iroh. From where he was wrapped snuggly in a thick knit blanked, and wearing in an equally thick sweater and hat, the Ninja Master let out a content sigh, and watched the waves roll past.

Next to him, Zuko was contently working on a new project, the clicking of his needles being the only sound to break the peaceful silence.

"May I as what you are creating this time, my Nephew," asked Splinter, looking at the strange contraption being created by Zuko's needles.

Zuko looked up at him with a fairly wicked grin. "It occurred to me I might be able to use what you taught me to capture the Avatar, Uncle," he said, holding up his latest creation, to show Splinter that it was net.

A very soft, woolly net at that. One that would no doubt be very comfortable to be caught in.

Splinter briefly wondered if he had created a monster.

* * *

**A/N Read, Review, Give Suggestions.**

52.1- Thanks again, EvanderAdvent for your hilarious suggestion.

52.2- Poor Leo's still processing the whole 'looping multiverse' thing, and he's managing as best he can. Thankfully, Raph makes a good distraction.

52.3- Again, thanks :) For those who don't remember in loop 27.5 Splinter was teaching Zuko how to knit in an attempt to help him control his temper.


End file.
